El chico de la camiseta de manga larga
by solochely
Summary: Naruto trabaja de camarero en la terraza de una cafetería y desde ahí, ve a la gente pasar en sus ajetreadas vidas. Un buen día de verano un chico, que siempre iba con una camiseta blanca de manga larga, empezó a ir casi cada día. Lo que no sabía Naruto es que ese día sería el que haría que cambiara su vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic tiene todos los derechos reservados © solochely.  La distribución del mismo, parcial o total, en cualquier otro medio -físico o digital- no autorizado será motivo de acciones legales. Shonen ai (chicoxchico), POV Naruto (de ahí que no se narre lo que siente Sasuke). No descarto que más adelante cambie de punto de vista, pero de momento será todo a través de Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Miércoles, 16 de julio_**

 ** _09:25 h_**

 _"Dios… ¿Ese tío está loco o qué?"_ , pensó nada más verle tomar asiento.

Naruto estaba a cargo de las mesas de la terraza del bar donde trabajaba. No era una terraza muy grande, así que no tenía ningún problema en apañárselas solo: tomaba nota de dos mesas, recogía otras dos mesas, servía dos más, y vuelta a empezar.

Era una zona de paso, por lo que cada día solía ir gente diferente. Aunque algunos volvían siempre: el carácter amable y dicharachero con el que atendía siempre el rubio hacía que los pocos que hablaban con él unos minutos, y que solían frecuentar la zona, prefiriesen volver a ese sitio antes que probar en otro nuevo.

Aunque Naruto sospechaba que más bien debía ser algo más relacionado con la comodidad, o la proximidad a donde quisiera que tuviera que ir, el hecho de que volviera ese chico que se sentaba ahí. Lo había visto ya unas cuantas veces antes. Pero éste era ya el tercer día consecutivo que regresaba.

\- ¿Café con leche descafeinado de sobre con sacarina? -le preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a su mesa-.

Con algo de parsimonia aquel levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil y se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos directamente a los ojos. Gesto que incomodó a Naruto al no saber bien si le había molestado el hecho de que anticipara qué era lo que iba a pedir.

\- Vaya… Parece que no eres tan torpe como aparentas.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo -se forzó a sonreír-.

 _"Encima de loco, gilipollas..."_ , no pudo evitar pensar.

¿Quién era el descerebrado que en pleno mes de julio, a casi treinta grados a las nueve de la mañana… iba por la calle con manga larga!? Vale que la tela parecía fina… Y vale que la camiseta era holgada y de color blanco, seguramente para reflectar la luz del sol… Pero aún así… ¡Ese tío tenía que estar majareta!

\- ¿Y bien…? -preguntó el rubio después de algunos segundos-.

\- Mejor tráeme un zumo de piña… Empieza a hacer calor… -murmuró-.

 _"Si te pusieras algo más fresco…"_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Podría ser un borde y un descarado… Pero aquel chico tenía toda la pinta de ser algo así como un artista excéntrico. En las pocas veces que le había visto, siempre iba bien vestido. Obviando el hecho de que siempre iba en manga larga, claro está. Era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Naruto.

¿Por qué?

¿Sería que estaba metido en algún tipo de secta? ¿Era una nueva moda urbana y no se había enterado? ¿O sería por motivos religiosos?

Recogió un par de mesas antes de volver a entrar en el interior de la cafetería y mandar la comanda a través de un ordenador que había junto a la puerta, y se quedó ahí de pie, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden en la terraza hasta que su compañero le sirviera el pedido. Dentro parecía haber más faena que fuera. Normal teniendo aire acondicionado dentro. Cosa que también le hacía preguntarse por qué demonios aquel chico prefería estar ahí, bajo la sombrilla, obviamente muriéndose de calor, antes que entrar dentro y estar más a gusto.

Si uno se viera obligado, por el motivo que fuere, a llevar manga larga en un día caluroso… ¿No sería más lógico buscar un lugar fresco?

Estaba amparado bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, vale… Pero aún así… Seguía haciendo bastante calor fuera. Y excepto los fumadores, la mayoría de la gente prefería entrar dentro. Y hasta ahora no le había visto fumar nunca.

 _"¡Ya sé! ¡Es un agente secreto del gobierno, y está ahí vigilando a un sospechoso para ser testigo de alguna entrega!"_ , comenzó a fantasear.

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores para ver si conseguía ver algo que le pareciera fuera de lo normal, pero como obviamente él bien sabía, no había nada sospechoso.

Volvió a posar los ojos sobre el chico, que ahora se abanicaba con un pai-pai. Desde donde estaba tan sólo llegaba a verle la nuca, pero por los gestos que hacía, podía imaginarle cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la suave brisa que generaba el abanico, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, seguramente para que le diera mejor el aire en esa parte del cuello.

 _"Tiene que ser masoca…"_.

\- ¿¡Estás sordo!? -le dio una colleja su compañera-.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? -se giró malhumorado a contestar-.

Aquella le cogió de la pechera y tiró de él lo suficiente para que se inclinara un tanto y poder hablarle cerca del oído.

\- Deja de fantasear con el 'playboy' ese y ve a atender a los de la catorce. Llevan ya casi diez minutos ahí sentados llamándote -le dijo por lo bajo-. Como se entere Kunimitsu-san te van a amonestar, idiota.

Y sin tan siquiera dejarle replicar, o inventar alguna excusa, le empujó lo suficiente para obligarle a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, fuera del marco de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento, pero sus reflejos siempre estaban bien afinados y, como si hiciera malabares, o más bien estuviera bailando ballet, levantó la bandeja que llevaba en la mano por encima de su cabeza y giró sobre sí mismo de puntillas sobre un pie para evitar chocar.

Instintivamente, en cuanto se vio a salvo y pudo encaminarse hacia la mesa donde le reclamaban, miró de reojo a la fuente de su distracción, y llegó a ver a tiempo cómo aquel le apartaba la mirada con media sonrisa.

 _"¡No te burles de mí, imbécil!"_ , torció el labio con el desagrado de que le hubiera visto hacer aquella pirueta.

\- No sabía que también fueras bailarín -le dijo cuando le llevó su bebida a la mesa-.

 _"Y yo no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan gilipollas… ¿¡Por qué tenía que girarse justo en ese momento!?"._

Naruto se le quedó observando durante unos segundos, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca con la cara que delatara las ganas contenidas que tenía de soltar algún improperio. Aunque por un momento se le olvidó la sarta de palabrotas que le acudían a la mente cada vez que le hacía algún comentario, observando la pose en la que estaba sentado, mirándole a él. Pero es que el chico estaba de buen ver.

Si quería hacerse el interesante… Lo cierto es que lo conseguía a la perfección. Ahí, sentado, con un brazo reposando sobre el brazo de la silla, y apoyando la cara en la otra mano, de piernas cruzadas. Y la media sonrisa. Había algo en aquel chico que le tenía totalmente hipnotizado.

\- Son trescientos yenes -dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa, con la cara lo más inexpresiva que supo poner-.

Esperaba, por su orgullo, que no se hubiera percatado de lo embobado que se había quedado por un momento, y del rubor que empezaba a sentir por darse cuenta él mismo de la forma tan idiota con la que actuaba delante de él.

\- Te creía más simpático atendiendo a la clientela… -comentó mientras sacaba la cartera de su bandolera-.

\- No todos los días tengo que atender actores excéntricos y maleducados -dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-.

El chico levantó la vista en el acto, y se le quedó mirando fijamente con algo así como sorpresa escrita en la cara. Naruto empezaba a pensar que había dado en el clavo en cuanto a su profesión por aquel gesto, pero un segundo después fue él el sorprendido, cuando el chico comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Oh… También sabes reír… -murmuró el rubio estupefacto-.

Pero pronto se le pasó la sorpresa, y en su lugar comenzó a sentir de nuevo el rubor subirle a las mejillas: todos los que estaban sentados en la terraza se habían girado a mirarles a ambos, e incluso los que paseaban por ahí cerca se giraban a mirar.

Naruto permaneció de pie, con la bandeja en la mano, intentando esconder la mirada en algún lugar del suelo. La vergüenza se lo iba a comer entero.

\- Deberías dedicarte a la comedia -le dijo aún sin poder abandonar la risa-.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí y pagarme de una vez? -murmuró, evitando mirarle a la cara-.

\- Creo que tendrías éxito, en serio -rio entre dientes al tiempo que dejaba el dinero en la bandeja-.

Malhumorado por el bochorno que estaba pasando, cogió el dinero y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su faena. Aquel tipo empezaba a caerle mal, y eso que apenas habían cruzado la palabra. Fuere el motivo que fuere, no conseguía hacer gala de su empatía para conectar con los demás con aquel chico. Era frustrante.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? -se acercó a preguntarle su curiosa compañera-.

\- Yo que sé… -contestó con rabia-. Vete tú a saber lo que le ha hecho gracia al pavo ese…

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos ahí parados observándole. Volvía a estar sumido en lo que fuera que requiriese su atención en el móvil, pero no tardó en volver a coger su pai-pai para abanicarse. Y con un suspiro su compañera volvió a entrar en la sala para seguir con sus quehaceres.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 25 de julio**_

 _ **14:15 h**_

\- Ve a atenderle de una vez -le inquirió-.

Naruto estaba apoyado con el hombro en el borde de la pared, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando pesadamente, debatiéndose entre si pedirle a su compañera que se hiciera cargo un rato de la terraza o ir él mismo a atender a aquel chico.

Cierto era que el chaval era muy atractivo… Pero sus comentarios jocosos le sacaban de quicio. Y con este, ya iban doce días consecutivos que aparecía por ahí. Incluso sus compañeros le dijeron que había ido también el día anterior, cuando él estaba de libre, a pesar de que no les había preguntado. Pero parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que se quedaba en babia cada vez que él venía.

\- Venga ya, Naruto -bufó ella antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la sala-.

Con otro profundo suspiro, y mentalizándose para no soltar ninguna burrada, encaminó sus pasos hacia la mesa. Se quedó de pie frente al chico, esperando que le dijera qué quería tomar sin tener que cruzar demasiadas palabras con él, pero al llevar puestas las gafas de sol, no estaba seguro de si le estaba viendo y simplemente tenía ganas de tocarle las narices, o si realmente tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí como un gilipollas esperando.

\- Buenas -saludó para hacerse notar-.

Pues sí, debía de tener los ojos cerrados. Incluso le dio la impresión de que tal vez estaba en esa delgada línea entre la consciencia y los sueños por la forma en que levantó un tanto la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

\- Hola… -devolvió el saludo-.

Lentamente se apoyó con los codos en la mesa y se llevó una mano a la cara, levantando las gafas lo suficiente para poder masajearse el puente de la nariz, pero no lo bastante como para dejar sus ojos a la vista.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas dentro? No tienes buena cara…

Ahora que se fijaba, parecía algo más pálido de lo normal. No es que fuera de su total agrado aquel chico… Pero le preocupaba que con el calor que hacía le diera una lipotimia, o algo así.

\- Hay aire acondicionado dentro…

\- Prefiero estar aquí -contestó tajante-.

\- Como quieras…

Se llevó la mano a la nuca para masajearse, un tanto nervioso. Era evidente que no se encontraba bien, pero si no quería aceptar su consejo no había más que decir. Únicamente por consideración no añadió nada más a la espera de que le dijera su pedido, aunque parecía estar algo desorientado, o demasiado pensativo, y se lo estaba tomando con paciencia.

\- ¿Puedes mover un poco la sombrilla? -le pidió-.

Aunque más que una petición a Naruto le sonó como una orden, por el tono de su voz. Pero claro… Él era el trabajador ahí y "el cliente siempre tiene la razón", como decían algunos. Aunque bien era cierto que ya empezaba a darle el sol, por la hora que era. Aquel día se le hizo extraño al rubio que viniera unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo que venía siendo su costumbre. Y aunque se preguntaba a qué podría deberse, prefirió no comentar nada. Cuanto menos hablaran, mejor. O eso creía él.

Así que, como el buen trabajador que era, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de irritación, hizo como le pedía y movió la sombrilla hasta que quedó completamente bajo la sombra.

\- ¿Desea algo más su majestad? -se le escapó la grosería-.

Aunque tampoco se arrepentía. Seguro que Kunimitsu, el dueño del local, no se daba cuenta si de repente aquel cliente quisquilloso dejaba de ir. Tampoco era que consumiera la gran cosa… Así que un café más o un café menos pasaría completamente desapercibido.

Pero a aquel pareció hacerle gracia el comentario, en lugar de sentirse ofendido, y se acomodó mejor en la silla, entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre y mirándole a través de sus gafas de sol.

\- Si me lo preguntas así… -curvó los labios en una torcida sonrisa-, … no estaría mal si bailaras para mí.

\- …

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_ , se quedó boquiabierto con aquella extraña petición.

\- Aunque una coca cola zero tampoco estaría mal -añadió-.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos. Tan pasmado le había dejado que tan sólo se pudo quedar ahí, de pie frente a él con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de reaccionar.

\- Vamos -dio un par de palmadas al aire el moreno para sacarle de su trance, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo-. Me esperan asuntos de palacio, no tengo todo el día.

\- ¡Pero serás…!

 _"¡Cretino!"_ , terminó la frase en su mente.

Hubo de apretar con fuerza los labios para que esa última palabra no saliera de su boca. Le gustaba recrearse la vista cuando este chico aparecía y se quedaba sentado ahí hasta que le apetecía marcharse… Pero si fuera por su carácter solo, no le importaría nada que dejara de venir. Es más, en ocasiones como ésta pagaría con tal de que se marchara y dejara de sacarle los colores.

Tras un bufido, se dio media vuelta acompañado de la risa entre dientes del otro. Debía pasárselo en grande a su costa.

\- ¡Ino! -llamó a su compañera nada más poner un pie dentro-. Cámbiate un rato conmigo o te juro que no respondo.

\- Venga ya, Naruto… No será para tanto…

\- Por favor… -le suplicó cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Sólo hasta que se vaya.

\- Ahh…

Algo enojada por tener que abandonar el interior del local, y el fresco del aire acondicionado muy seguramente, accedió a su petición.

A pesar del calor, Naruto prefería estar normalmente fuera. Así podía dejar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando no había tanta faena, intentando adivinar qué era lo que movía a las personas que paseaban por los alrededores. Pero es que ese chico siempre conseguía decir algo que terminaba por abochornarle y dejarle mudo, sin encontrar nunca qué contestarle cuando le decía algo como lo de hoy.

 _"Al final voy a terminar por creerme que viene aquí sólo por meterse conmigo…"_ , se asomó un tanto receloso por la puerta, para ver cómo trataba a su compañera.

Aquella se acercó bandeja en mano, con el pedido del moreno, y dejó el vaso y la botella con suma lentitud, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al chico. Ella le dijo algo y se quedó a la espera, junto a la mesa. Pero los segundos pasaban y el chico no hacía ningún movimiento. Naruto supuso que seguía concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en su móvil, porque ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla. El tiempo pasaba y ella parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa, cambiando el peso de pierna, aún de pie junto a él. Pudo ver, incluso de lejos, cómo se le fruncía el ceño a la rubia y acto seguido dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa y volvía con paso acelerado de nuevo al interior del local.

\- ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! -le inquirió nada más llegar donde estaba él-. No pienso volver a atenderle.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -le picó en la curiosidad-.

\- ¡Que dejara de molestarle! -dejó con poco cuidado la bandeja sobre una mesa que tenía lado y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente molesta-. Tan sólo le he preguntado si quería algo más de picoteo… -hinchó los mofletes volviendo a mirar hacia la terraza-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 30 de julio**_

 _ **13:45 h**_

\- Venga ya, Naruto, admite que te mola que te den caña -rio entre dientes-.

\- Argh…

Naruto no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amigo. Sí, le molaba que alguien pudiera dejarle sin palabras… Pero no ocurría demasiado a menudo. Y cuando algo así pasaba, era con gente desconocida que, al fin y al cabo, no iba a volver a ver más. De todas maneras siempre conseguía devolver la pelota en menos de media hora, cuando se acostumbraba a la persona. Pero este chico era diferente.

\- Lo dices porque no le conoces… Además, más raro no puede ser.

Se levantó del sillín para pedalear con algo más de intensidad.

Habían salido a dar una vuelta, por el monte más cercano, y estaban empezando a subir por una cuesta un tanto empinada. El camino de tierra estaba lleno de irregularidades, y piedras, lo que no ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Puedes creer que con el calor que hace… siempre va en manga larga?

El castaño se mantuvo un poco en silencio, mientras terminaban de subir, cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas. Habían salido de buena mañana, pero el calor empezaba a apretar ya, y sumado al esfuerzo, el sudor comenzaba a caerles por las sienes.

\- ¿En… En manga larga dices? -preguntó incrédulo, con la respiración entrecortada-.

\- Sí, tío…

Ambos bajaron los pies de los pedales para apoyarse en tierra firme, y se aferraron al manillar para seguir tomando aire. Naruto cogió la botella que llevaba en el cuadro de la bicicleta y le dio un buen trago antes de seguir.

\- Siempre lleva camisetas blancas de manga larga… -le siguió explicando al tiempo que volvía a dejar la botella en su sitio, y se recostaba un poco sobre el manillar para descansar-. Parece un hippie o algo así, sólo le falta la cinta en la cabeza -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Mira que te gustan raritos… -se burló el otro-.

\- Eso es porque no le has visto, Kiba -suspiró-. Es de alto como yo, de ojos y pelo negro. Aunque tiene la piel tan blanca que parece un vampiro -volvió a suspirar-. Yo creo que son sus ojos. Tiene algo en la mirada...

\- Más que un vampiro, yo creo que es un druida y te ha echado un conjuro -rio el otro-. Estás más atolondrao que antes.

\- Jmmm…

Ignoró por completo el comentario de su amigo y reposó los brazos sobre el manillar para apoyar la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. La brisa que corría de vez en cuando era agradablemente fresca en contraste con el calor que desprendía su cara. Mientras, visualizaba a aquel chico, sentado en la terraza. Podía imaginarle, como si le tuviera delante, abanicándose con el pai-pai. Su flequillo moviéndose por el aire, rozando su pálida piel.

 _"¿Habrá ido hoy también…?"_ , miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las dos. No era habitual, pero alguna que otra vez pasaba por la cafetería a esas horas. Aunque cuando lo hacía, se le veía con mala cara. _"Aunque no me extraña… A estas horas hace un calor de la ostia, y él con esas camisetas…"_.

\- Va, hago un par de fotos y vamos a tomar algo -le dijo al castaño-.

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto volvió a poner los pies sobre los pedales y emprendió la marcha. Les quedaba poco para llegar a un mirador. Doscientos o trescientos metros a lo sumo. La vista desde ahí era magnífica, y Naruto no dudaba que las fotografías serían igual de espectaculares. Además de que en ese día el tiempo también acompañaba.

El cielo estaba completamente azul y despejado, moteado por alguna que otra nube blanca solitaria. Pero hacía que la composición quedara más interesante aún, con el mar de fondo, más allá de la ciudad, y las montañas fundiéndose por el lado derecho. Sin duda era una vista grandiosa.

La vuelta, evidentemente, fue más rápida que la ida. Cuesta abajo casi no tenían que pedalear. Aunque habían de hacer mucho uso de los frenos bajando por el camino empedrado, hasta que llegaron a la carretera que les llevaría de vuelta a la urbe.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 30 de julio**_

 _ **15:20 h**_

\- Un poco más y le pillas -le dijo la rubia-.

\- ¿Eh?

\- El chico ese -le aclaró-. Se acaba de ir -hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la dirección por donde se había ido-.

Acababa de bajarse de la bicicleta, y se estaba quitando el casco, cuando su compañera le asaltó.

No sabía que endiablada fuerza de la naturaleza le había llevado a desviar su rumbo del bar donde solía tomarse un refresco siempre que bajaba de la montaña, pero ahí estaba: en la cafetería donde trabajaba, en su día libre.

Bueno, sí. Claro que lo sabía. Le picaba en la curiosidad saber si había estado ahí. Y con suerte no tendría que preguntar para enterarse, como efectivamente había pasado. Lo que no esperaba es que hubiera estado a punto de cruzarse con él.

Siguió con la mirada la dirección que le había indicado la chica, pero entre tanta gente paseando no consiguió verle. Si bien, si hubiera estado entre esa muchedumbre, no le hubiera costado reconocerle: tan sólo tenía que buscar a alguien con una camiseta blanca de manga larga y estaría cien por cien seguro de que sería él.

\- Hoy tenía mala cara… -le dijo ella-. Parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, en serio.

\- No sé por qué se empeña en quedarse fuera… -arrugó el entrecejo, algo preocupado-. Cualquier día de estos tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia…

Los chicos dejaron las bicicletas apoyadas en la pared del local y, tras decirle a la chica lo que querían tomar, fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas libres.

Aunque Naruto no llegó a tomar asiento: casi sin querer, le vio.

Estaba sentado en la parada del tranvía, en la otra parte de la calle. Como casi siempre, estaba abanicándose con el pai-pai, reclinado hacia delante, apoyado con los codos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Naruto? -llamó su atención su amigo-.

\- Está ahí… -contestó de forma ausente-.

Más bien era un pensamiento en voz alta, no que realmente le estuviera contestando.

Se había quedado inmóvil junto a la silla donde iba a sentarse, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Realmente parecía agotado de alguna manera.

Sin pensar, dio un paso hacia un lado. Su cuerpo estaba tirando de él para que fuera a cerciorarse de que al menos podía valerse por sí mismo. Pero la intención se quedó ahí. Paró en seco en cuanto vio que una chica se acercaba a él, y le tendía algo que le pareció una botella de agua, para luego sentarse a su lado. Ella le estaba diciendo algo, pero él mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pasándose la botella por la nuca.

Y ya no pudo ver más. Quedaron fuera de su vista al llegar el tranvía.

\- Te tiene completamente atrapado, tío… -se mofó el castaño-.

Naruto se giró a mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido, pero aquel también estaba mirando hacia la parada. Y no es que quisiera parecer un 'stalker' o algo así, pero volvió a centrar la atención en el tranvía, por si conseguía verle de nuevo. Tenía que pasar por delante de la terraza, a unos seis o siete metros. Si el chico se quedaba cerca de las ventanas que daban a ese lado, tal vez podría verle la cara.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero empezaba a sentir cierto malestar en el estómago, esperando poder verle. Y en cuanto el vagón se aproximó, empezó a buscar con la mirada si estaba cerca de alguna de las ventanas. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero se le hicieron eternos, los que tardó en identificar esa camiseta blanca que estaba buscando. El chico tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y, justo cuando pasaban por delante de la terraza, se giró lo suficiente como para que pudiera verle.

Fue la sensación más extraña que había tenido nunca. Bueno, en sus recuerdos recientes al menos. De pronto, cuando sus ojos conectaron, fue como si estuviera viendo marcharse a alguien que conocía de toda la vida. Pero como si le viera marcharse para siempre. Una sensación de pérdida que no podía explicarse.

Se quedó ahí de pie, siguiéndole con la mirada, hasta que la distancia hizo que desapareciera de su vista.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides quedar para tomar algo? -preguntó el castaño cuando por fin Naruto tomó asiento-.

\- No sé… Sería un poco raro, ¿no? Quiero decir, no le conozco de nada en verdad, y no estoy seguro de que en realidad le interese. Ni siquiera como amigo.

\- Explícame entonces por qué se empeña en sentarse aquí -le interrumpió lno, dejando sus bebidas en la mesa-. Como si no hubiese sitio dentro.

\- Tal vez, si espera a alguien, le es más fácil verla desde aquí… -contestó girando la cara hacia la parada-.

Aún tenía grabada la imagen de esa chica pelirroja tratándole con tanta familiaridad. Sin duda debía ser alguien cercana a él… Si es que no era su novia. Tal vez por eso sentía ese malestar en el estómago: sentía que, si ya eran reducidas, sus oportunidades acaban de ser reducidas a cero.

\- No es por nada, Naruto… -le dijo la chica-. Pero menos contigo, el chaval es más seco que la mojama.

\- Conmigo es un borde -frunció el entrecejo sin darle ningún mérito al comentario-.

\- Contigo se ríe a veces -le rebatió la otra-. Con los demás es un agrio y un antipático.

\- Deberías intentarlo -agregó el castaño, divertido-. No te estoy diciendo que le pidas una cita romántica, tan sólo a tomar algo con él.

\- No sé…

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! -saltó Ino, haciendo que los otros dieran un respingo por el entusiasmo-. Si sigue viniendo… -se mantuvo un instante en silencio, mirando fijamente al rubio-, …¿por qué no vienes a la misma hora que él el jueves de la semana que viene?

\- ¿En mi día libre…? ¿Aquí…?

\- Hoy has venido -le acusó su amigo-.

\- Además -añadió ella-, puedes poner de excusa que venías por algo del curro. Así no queda tan raro, ¿no?

Naruto se giró hacia su amigo, preguntándole con la mirada qué opinaba él de ese plan. Pero estaba claro que no era para nada una mala idea… Y si por el motivo que fuera la cosa iba mal, tan sólo tendría que irse por donde había venido. Dada dicha situación, lo peor que podía pasar es que el chico no volviera más… Aunque algo le decía que, aunque se diera el caso, volvería a verle por la zona. Fuere lo que fuere que le hacía venir a la cafetería, debía de andar cerca.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 31 de julio_**

 ** _15:15 h_**

Se acercaba ya la hora para el final de su turno, y con ello, todas sus esperanzas de poder verle hoy. No debería extrañarle que no hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana, al fin y al cabo, el día anterior realmente parecía estar mal.

Terminó de limpiar las mesas que faltaban por recoger y entró a dejar los vasos sucios en la barra. Y ya de paso se tomó un vaso de agua. Hacía un calor del copón.

\- Al final no ha venido hoy… -le comentó su compañero-.

\- No ha venido, ¿quién? -murmuró algo molesto Naruto-.

Por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería, simplemente no quería que los demás pensaran que se pasaba el día divagando en ensoñaciones que seguramente jamás se cumplirían.

\- No te hagas el tonto -rio burlón por lo bajo al tiempo que descargaba la bandeja, para meter la vajilla en el lavaplatos-. Llevas toda la mañana suspirando mirando el reloj y mirando a todas partes para ver si aparece…

\- Sí, claro… Y mi madre es Angelina Jolie, no te fastidia.

Negar. Negar, negar y negar. No podía admitir en voz alta que realmente sí se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en volver a verle por ahí.

 _"¡Es un cretino! ¿¡Por qué tendría que preocuparme si está bien o no!?"_ , se abroncó a sí mismo, volviendo a su sitio fuera.

Aunque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, y por mucho que quisiera expulsarle de su mente, le era totalmente imposible dejar de pensar en él esa mañana. En él, y en la chica pelirroja. ¿Era su novia? No podía adivinarlo con lo poco que vio. A su parecer, tenían el trato de quienes se conocen de hace algún tiempo, pero no podría decir si ella era una simple conocida, una amiga de la infancia, su novia o un familiar.

 _"¡Eso es! Tal vez es una prima suya que ha venido a verle del extranjero"_ , asintió para sí mismo. _"Descienden de irlandeses que vinieron a probar suerte a finales de siglo pasado como mercaderes de hierbas medicinales… Por eso ella es pelirroja… Y entonces, se enamoraron de nuestro bello país, y de nuestras mujeres, y se quedaron aquí, abandonando a sus familias de su tierra natal, no lo pudieron evitar..."_. Por un momento se quedó totalmente congelado con ese pensamiento. _"¡Espera, espera, espera…! ¿¡Eso significa que yo también desciendo de irlandeses!? ... Tendré que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a mamá la próxima vez que hable con ella..."_ , frunció el entrecejo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 1 de agosto**_

 _ **08:45 h**_

Naruto estaba terminando de colocar los servilleteros y las cartas en las mesas, como cada día. Apenas hacía un rato que había empezado su jornada y ya estaba de nuevo perdiendo la mente en la parada de tranvía que había en el otro lado de la calle. Siempre había sido consciente que estaba ahí, aunque hasta ahora no le había prestado nada de atención. Pero la última imagen que tenía de aquel chico, encorvado y abanicándose, le estaba haciendo un nudo en el pecho. Sensación que se acrecentó el día anterior al no verle aparecer por ahí, como era ya costumbre, y que le acompañó todo lo que restó de día. Había intentado dispersar la mente viendo una película de acción, pero siempre había algo que le hacía volver a pensar en él.

 _"Debería ir a ver un médico, si es que no lo ha hecho ya…"_ , pensó para sí, volviendo dentro del local.

Hacía ya casi una hora que habían abierto, pero apenas había unos cuantos clientes. Aunque la cosa cambiaría en un rato, cuando la gente empezara a salir a la calle para seguir con sus quehaceres del día a día.

Dejó la bandeja en un lado de la barra, y cogió la bayeta para darle un repaso a las mesas. Estaba totalmente concentrado en su faena cuando escuchó que alguien movía una silla cerca suyo, y se giró para ir a atenderle.

Sintió como si el pecho le diera un brinco al ver que el que se acababa de sentar era él.

\- Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí. Al menos no tan pronto -contestó sin pensar-.

\- Fu…

Tal vez, cualquier otro día se hubiera molestado por aquella media sonrisita con la que le apartó la mirada, rebuscando en su bandolera para sacar un libro después, pero hoy le alivió sobremanera. Al menos parecía encontrarse bien.

\- ¿El café de siempre?

\- Unn…

No le hacía falta saber nada más. Sabía de sobra como le gustaba el café hasta ahora.

 _"Con leche, descafeinado de sobre, y con sacarina. La leche fría…"_ , iba repasando mentalmente mientras pulsaba los botones de la pantalla táctil del ordenador.

Se le hacía extraño verle tan pronto ahí, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole leer. Hoy parecía algo más relajado que otros días. Y especialmente con mejor cara. Al menos, mejor que como le había visto hacía dos días, en esa parada.

Aunque recordar la parada le hizo recordar también a la chica… ¿Quien sería?

\- ¿Eres ciclista? -le preguntó el moreno cuando le dejó el café delante suya, apartando el libro a un lado-.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El miércoles, cuando te vi, ibas vestido con ropa de ciclismo… Con guantes y ese tipo de ropa -comentó como quien comenta el tiempo, a la vez que se echaba la sacarina-.

\- Ah… Sí, bueno… A veces salgo con la bici para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

\- Hmmm…

 _"Joder… ¿En unos segundos le dio tiempo de fijarse en eso?"_ , se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta con tanto detalle de su vestimenta.

Y de repente, se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pero, ya que no había gente todavía, podía aprovechar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Haces algún deporte?

\- He empezado a hacer taichi hace poco, pero no sé si es lo mío.

\- ¿Por qué? Parece algo bastante relajado. Mola.

\- Prefiero leer.

\- Hmmm… -echó un vistazo al libro que tenía sobre la mesa para ver si podía leer el título, pero estaba con la contraportada hacia arriba-. ¿Y qué lees ahora?

\- 'La chica del tren' -respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su café-. Empecé a leerlo por la crítica. Dicen que es un bestseller que rebasará al 'Código Da Vinci'. Pero sinceramente… Hasta donde he leído es una basura.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo lees? -no pudo evitar reír-.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer -se encogió de hombros-.

\- Jmmm… -se rascó la sien pensativo-. ¿Qué tipo de historias te gustan más?

\- Nada en especial, leo de todo.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Algo tiene que haber que te guste más que lo demás!

\- ¿Y para qué lo quieres saber?

\- Pues para intentar pensar en algo interesante. Tal vez tenga algún libro que te guste.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar un libro tuyo? -enarcó una ceja, incrédulo-.

Ok. Perfecto. Eso no entraba dentro de sus planes. Se estaba emocionando tanto de que, por una vez, no estuvieran discutiendo, que se dejó llevar por el momento.

\- P-puede… -se giró a mirar a las otras mesas-.

 _"¿¡Pero qué diablos me pasa!? Se va a pensar lo que no es, ya verás..."_ , suspiró.

\- Lo pensaré entonces…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 4 de agosto**_

 _ **09:45 h**_

 _"Joder… ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir más tarde hoy?"_ , se lamentaba interiormente.

Tan sólo había podido intercambiar con el chico las palabras justas para tomarle nota. Eran casi las diez, la hora en la que empezaba la hora punta para él. Los negocios estaban a punto de abrir, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. La gente salía para atender sus asuntos en el banco, o a comprar al supermercado, y, de paso, se tomaban algo en los alrededores.

Y la zona de la cafetería estaba rodeada de comercios: tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, souvenirs, tiendas de telefonía, de arte, tiendas de gafas; oculistas, dentistas, sucursales de aseguradoras varias, bufetes de abogados… En una de las puntas de la avenida había un instituto, y unas calles por detrás también había un colegio de primaria; el hospital provincial quedaba cerca, a unos cinco minutos andando, y por la parte del instituto, en sentido opuesto, había un ambulatorio médico; la estación de tren quedaba a unos quince minutos hacia la montaña, y la estación central de autobuses a unos diez hacia el mar; también había varios gimnasios por la zona, y una piscina municipal de camino a la estación de tren.

Vamos, que la avenida era un bullidero de gente de todo tipo, yendo y viniendo, casi siempre con prisas porque tenían cita con el dentista, o habían quedado con alguien para ir de compras. Aunque también estaban aquellos que simplemente vivían acelerados y estresados por el ritmo de los demás, no que realmente tuvieran prisa.

Por eso Naruto no podía parar ni un segundo cuando la gente decidía que era hora de salir a la calle. Todos se sentaban y esperaban que su pedido estuviera servido en un pestañeo para poder seguir estresándose con su rutina. Normalmente, era algo que a Naruto le daba bastante igual, pues hacía que los momentos de más trabajo pasaran rápido, pero hoy estaba estresándose él también: quería conseguir aunque fuera un minuto para poder preguntarle si había empezado a leer el libro que le prestó el sábado en la mañana, pero simplemente era imposible. En cuanto recogía y limpiaba una mesa, ya había alguien esperando para sentarse, ansioso de que le tomara nota para poder irse cuanto antes.

En más de uno de sus viajes hacia el interior del local, para descargar la bandeja de vajilla sucia y seguir sirviendo, se cruzó de reojo con la mirada del chico. Pareciera que quisiera decirle algo pero, obviamente, hoy iba a ser imposible a menos que regresara más tarde. Y en una de las veces que salió de nuevo para servir otra mesa, se desilusionó sobremanera al percatarse de que ya se había ido.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 4 de agosto**_

 _ **19:30 h**_

\- Sí, mamá… Estoy comiendo bien… -refunfuñó como de costumbre-.

Sostenía el teléfono de casa junto a su oreja con el hombro, al tiempo que llevaba la olla a la encimera. Hacía tiempo que no le apetecía ponerse a cocinar él mismo, pero hoy le habían dado unas ganas sobrevenidas de comer ramen casero. Aunque tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que cogiera buen sabor.

\- No, mamá… No me paso el día comiendo ramen…

No le estaba mintiendo. De verdad que no. Esto era algo especial, porque hacía ya lo menos tres semanas que no comía ramen. Casero. Bueno, tal vez se estaba pasando un poco con el ramen instantáneo, pero no formaba parte de cada una de sus comidas. Ya no. De vez en cuando se compraba algo de sushi, y ensaladas, y estaba empezando a coger la costumbre de desayunar sopa de miso acompañada con algo más de lo que hubiera en su nevera. Ah, y algo de té también. Debía intentar mantener una buena dieta para seguir con su ritmo de vida, gastaba demasiada energía. Y últimamente más. Con el buen tiempo le apetecía más salir con la bicicleta de excursión por el monte, así que tenía que mantenerse en forma.

\- Hmmm… No sé, tal vez las cuelgue en alguna página, a ver si me las compran. Pero en cuanto empiece el curso en abril seguro que consigo algún sitio para exponer. En la escuela tienen que tener contactos.

No se lo diría, por tal de que no volviera a ponerse pesada con que regresara a casa… Pero le encantaba que su madre se preocupara por él y por su futuro.

Tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con ella cuando le dijo que quería irse. Ella se empeñaba en decir que aún era muy joven y que la vida no era tan fácil como él se pensaba… Y debía admitir que tenía razón: si no fuera porque sus padres pagaban parte del alquiler de su pequeño piso… Se las vería crudas para llegar a final de mes.

Aún y así, empezaba a darse cuenta de que realmente, lo que pagaban ellos por su alquiler, era mucho menos de los gastos que hacía en casa. Así que, aunque sonara egoísta, por esa parte no podían quejarse mucho. Además, desde que vivía solo discutían mucho menos. Así que al final fue una buena decisión.

\- Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Hoy ha venido más gente de lo normal a la cafetería… Pero estoy bien. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue mañana para volver -sonrió para sí-.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? -le preguntó curiosa-.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Había dicho eso último sin pensar. Más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta, no algo que realmente quisiera decir. Pero bueno, ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas no haría ningún daño que compartiera algo con ella.

Se secó las manos con el paño, cogió bien el teléfono, y se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca, apoyándose con los codos en las rodillas. Aún no había dicho nada y ya sentía que el rubor le subía a las mejillas.

\- P-pues… Es que hay alguien que quiero ver… Es… Es un chico que viene a la cafetería…

Ya lo había dicho. Lo había admitido en voz alta. Y a su madre. No es que ella no supiera a estas alturas que le gustaban los chicos… Pero aún así era algo de lo que no solían hablar.

\- Es… No sé, tiene algo que me atrae…

\- ¿Es guapo?

\- Sí… -suspiró con media sonrisa-. Es moreno, de ojos negros… De alto como yo… Aunque tiene la piel súper blanca. Si no fuera porque siempre le veo cerca del medio día, diría que es un vampiro -rio nervioso-.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?

De nuevo se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que, después de casi un mes... no supiera cómo se llamaba aún!?

\- Hmmm… No lo sé… -contestó avergonzado-.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

\- Pues… No sé… ¿No te parecería raro que te venga alguien así, totalmente desconocido, y te empiece a preguntar cosas sobre ti?

\- ¿Tú crees? -contestó sorprendida-. Rin, la chica de la panadería de aquí al lado, suele contarme bastantes cosas. Y yo a ella también.

Naruto no quiso preguntarle sobre qué cosas hablaban entre ellas… Estaba seguro que parte de esas cosas tenían que ver con él, y con el hecho de que se fuera de casa.

\- No seas tonto, Naruto -le dijo con voz animada-. Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás qué hubiera podido pasar, y te quedarás con esa espinita. ¿Y si es el amor de tu vida y dejas que se escape?

\- Hmmm…

Las mujeres y los clichés. Claro, el amor de tu vida va a venir a una cafetería, buscándote. Aunque bueno… Tenía que darle la razón en eso de que se quedaría con la espinita ahí clavada si no hacía algo por intentar conocerle. Tal vez no era el amor de su vida… Pero… ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Dejaría que desapareciera de su vida, así, sin más?

\- Bueno, hijo, tengo ir a hacer la cena… Ya me cuentas otro día, ¿vale?

\- Sí…

\- Cuídate mucho.

\- Sí, mamá… Vosotros también.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 6 de agosto**_

 _ **08:25 h**_

" _¿Vendrá hoy…?"_.

Naruto terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa blanca, parte de su uniforme, en el pequeño vestuario que había para los trabajadores en el almacén de la cafetería. Era un cuarto muy pequeño, y tenían que turnarse entre los chicos y las chicas cuando coincidían en la entrada o salida de turno, ya que no había más vestuario que ese. Las taquillas eran viejas, algunas con signos de estar empezando a oxidarse, y todas las que estaban ocupadas tenían una pequeña pegatina con el nombre del propietario temporal. A la derecha había un pequeño aseo, con lavabo y una ducha tan pequeña que apenas cabía una persona que estuviera un poco rellenita. Pero era una ducha al fin y al cabo. También había un banquillo de madera en el otro lado y, junto a éste, en la pared, un espejo estrecho y alto, donde podían verse casi de cuerpo entero. Ahí donde se estaba mirando ahora Naruto, para ver que su camisa estaba inmaculada y que el cuello de la misma estuviera bien plegado. Según su jefe: siempre hay que dar un buen aspecto y ser impecable.

Aún recordaba la bronca que le dio, uno de los primeros días, por llevar la camisa un poco por fuera del pantalón. Desde aquel día le prestaba muchísima más atención a cómo se ponía la ropa, y dejaba que sus compañeros le estirasen las arrugas sin rechistar, o el cuello de la camisa si estaba mal colocado, para evitar otra bronca como aquella.

Por suerte no tenía nada en contra de su pelo: por más que quisiera, aunque se lo hubiesen pedido, le era totalmente imposible domarlo. Peinarlo a lo 'David Beckham' o 'Ryan Reynolds' le suponía una misión imposible. Siempre se le quedaba algún mechón sobresaliendo del resto de su cabellera, haciendo que quedara totalmente ridículo el peinado, por lo que hacía tiempo que había decidido dejarlo estar. Además, tampoco le quedaba mal en su persona. Cosa que quedó verificada por su jefe al no decirle nada al respecto.

Así pues, después de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, y ponerse algo de colonia, salió del vestuario para subir a la planta superior y ponerse manos a la obra.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 6 de agosto**_

 _ **13:45 h**_

Empezaba a llegar esa hora en la que Naruto daba por perdida la esperanza de verle. Por lo general, cuando llegaban estas horas sin que hubiera aparecido, era muy poco problable que lo hiciera ya.

Hacía rato que la gente había empezado a marcharse a sus casas. Después de las doce y media, se iban a terminar los recados que los hubieran empujado a salir, y la faena bajaba considerablemente. Momento que siempre aprovechaban para limpiar bien todo lo que no habían podido en toda la mañana con el ajetreo, y también para echar un buen trago de agua fresca. El calor era insufrible.

\- Naruto -le llamó su jefe al otro lado de la barra-. Baja y arregla un poco el almacén. Trajeron ayer por la tarde el pedido del camión y está todo patas arriba.

\- Vale.

" _¡Vale unos cojones!"_ , maldijo en sus adentros bajando por las escaleras. "No sé qué coño hacen por la tarde que siempre lo dejan todo hecho una mierda…".

Era una de esas cosas que le repateaban. No sabía si es que en el turno de la tarde sólo había chicas y por eso siempre se dejaban las cajas de las bebidas y los barriles de cerveza sin ordenar… ¡Pero es que siempre le tocaba a él! Podían pasarse las cajas días enteros estorbando por el almacén, que hasta que no llegaba él para ponerlas en su sitio, ahí se quedaban, aunque más de uno se tropezara con ellas. Y el cocinero ya tenía bastante faena como para ponerse con el trabajo que era de los camareros… Por mucho que la cocina estuviera abajo también. Y Shikamaru era el encargado de la barra… Así que no podía dejar su faena para hacer lo que era trabajo de otros, además de que las mañanas solían ser moviditas.

Pero claro, por la cuenta que le traía, más le valía no ponerse a despotricar delante de Kunimitsu. Ese hombre tenía muy malas pulgas si estaba de mal humor. Y como era bastante reservado, nunca sabía cuándo era un buen día y cuándo no.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 6 de agosto**_

 _ **14:25 h**_

\- ¡Naruto! -le llamó Ino desde arriba-. ¡Está fuera!

\- ¿El qué está fuera…? -murmuró malhumorado-.

Aún le quedaban unas cuantas cajas por colocar. Había tenido que ponerse un delantal de la cocina para evitar que se le ensuciara la camisa, y le caía el sudor por la sien con tanto trajín.

Abajo no había aire acondicionado, tan sólo un ventilador en la parte de la cocina y que, ahí donde estaba él, no le servía para nada. Así que ni se había molestado en encenderlo. Podía sentir una fina película de sudor cubrir sus brazos también, y toda su espalda, y sabía de sobras que la parte de la camisa bajo los brazos tenía que estar empapada. Odiaba sentirse así. Pareciera que no se hubiera dado una ducha en semanas.

\- ¿Naruto? -bajó la rubia por las escaleras, buscándole con la mirada-.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Conmigo no la pagues, ¿eh?! Que yo no tengo la culpa -se cruzó de brazos mirándole a los ojos durante unos instantes-. Si lo sé no te digo nada… -se dio media vuelta para volver a subir-.

\- Perdona, Ino… Pero es que estoy hasta las narices… -se apartó con el dorso de la mano el sudor que le resbalaba por la quijada-. ¿Por qué siempre nos lo dejan a nosotros? ¿Tanta gente hay por la tarde que no pueden hacerlo ellos o qué? -suspiró-.

\- Ahh… -suspiró también ella, y se giró para mirarle por encima del hombro-. El chico ese está en la terraza, por si querías decirle algo…

\- ¿En serio? -abrió los ojos como platos-. Tómale nota, ¡ahora subo!

Aprisa, se dirigió al vestuario para lavarse las manos y los brazos, y refrescarse un poco la cara. No podía hacer nada para quitarse la sensación pegajosa del sudor en el resto de su cuerpo… Pero era lo que había. Según salía de nuevo, dejó el delantal en el cubo de la ropa sucia de la cocina y, de dos en dos, subió casi corriendo los escalones. Se paró frente a la puerta que daba ya a la barra, antes de salir, para coger un poco de aire y salir con más calma a la sala. No quería parecer un desesperado. Pero hoy había dado por hecho que no le vería, y le emocionó la idea de hacerlo. El día anterior fue uno de esos raros días en los que no aparecía, y se moría de ganas por preguntarle si había empezado a leer el libro. Así pues, con toda la calma que pudo aparentar, salió a la barra buscando con la mirada a su jefe, para cerciorarse de que ya se había marchado. Lo último que quería era que le echaran la bronca por no terminar lo que le habían mandado y estar hablando con un cliente como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Disimuladamente le siguió buscando con la mirada por la sala, mientras daba un trago de agua. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se había ido, se acercó donde estaban las comandas para servir él mismo el pedido del moreno.

" _¿Hay alguien con él…?"_ , arrugó la nariz.

Sólo había dos notas para la terraza, y las dos tenían más de una bebida. Algo inseguro se acercó hasta la ventana del final de la barra para echar un vistazo. Y sí, estaba acompañado.

\- Como no espabiles te lo van quitar… -le murmuró divertido su compañero cuando pasó a su lado-.

\- No me pueden quitar algo que no es mío... -contestó abatido-.

\- Mira, yo tengo una teoría -dejó en la barra un par de botellines de cerveza, de algún pedido que estuviera poniendo. Le cogió por el hombro y se acercó para hablarle más bajo, de espalda a la sala-. Viene aquí porque le pilla cerca de donde tiene que ir…

" _Hasta ahí llego…"_.

\- Pero hay un montón de bares y cafeterías por la zona. Así que, ¿por qué viene aquí siempre?

\- Shikamaru… No soy tan egocéntrico como para pensar que es por mí, ¿vale? -suspiró-. Tal vez al principio le molara picarme… Pero creo que en un mes ya habría perdido la gracia… Tiene que ser otra cosa. Además -miró de nuevo la nota de su mesa-, la chica esa con la que está parece su novia…

\- Puede que sí, puede que no -le concedió-. Pero es que resulta que ésta no es la cafetería más barata de la avenida… Y parece que no le hace ni pizca de gracia cuando le atendemos los demás. Así que sólo me queda pensar que viene por ti.

Naruto se quedó en silencio viendo cómo su compañero volvía a su faena, cogiendo la siguiente nota y caminando por la barra buscando lo que necesitaba. De nuevo dirigió la mirada a la nota de la mesa donde estaba el chico… Y con otro suspiro la cogió para servirle.

Le sorprendió ver que no eran dos bebidas las que tenía que poner… sino tres. Estaba seguro de que cuando echó un vistazo por la ventana sólo estaba la chica pelirroja del otro día con él. O tal vez su cerebro omitió que había una tercera persona porque no la estaba buscando expresamente. O tal vez debía venir más tarde y habían pedido por él.

" _O por ella…"_ , torció el labio.

Hasta ahora... Bueno, más bien hasta que vio a la pelirroja, no se había planteado el hecho de que él, Naruto, era un chico, y que tal vez… Muy seguramente… ¿Para qué engañarse? Aquel moreno no tenía nada de gay.

Había personas que lo exudaban por cada poro de su piel, pero este no era el caso. A pesar de tener unas facciones muy finas en la cara, y que siempre parecía cuidar cada prenda que se ponía, no había nada, absolutamente nada, que le indicara que podría estar más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres. Así que, por porcentajes, debía pensar que tendría que limitarse a ser su amigo. Si es que conseguía que accediera algún día a salir con él a dar una vuelta.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire cuando tuvo la bandeja lista y se encaminó hacia la terraza. Y como siempre a esas horas, el chico parecía estar exhausto. Estaba medio recostado en su silla abanicándose, apoyando la cabeza en la otra mano.

\- ¡Por fin! -dijo ella-. Pensaba que tendría que ir yo misma a por las bebidas.

\- Karin…

Vale. No la conocía de nada, pero ya le caía mal. Le estaba mirando con cara de odio, por la razón que fuera. Pero fuese cual fuese el motivo, seguro que no era suficiente para mirar así a nadie sin conocerlo.

Hubo de respirar profundamente: si realmente era su novia, y la cagaba, tal vez no volviera a verle más por ahí; tenía que mantener su boquita bien cerrada y no decir nada más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Empezó a dejar los vasos sobre la mesa. Sabía de sobra que la coca cola zero era para él: siempre que venía por estas horas era lo que pedía. Dio un respingo interiormente cuando sintió que la bandeja se vencía de peso y se giraba, aunque pudo rectificar la fuerza de los dedos con los que la sujetaba a tiempo y devolverla de nuevo a su posición horizontal.

Instintivamente se giró a mirar y comprendió que fue ella, al quitarle una de las botellas, la que había provocado la inestabilidad. Quería tirarle las mil pestes, pero se mordió la lengua y volvió a respirar profundamente.

\- Vas a hacer que se le caiga la bandeja, Karin… -murmuró el moreno-.

Ella estaba a punto de coger otra botella, pero atendió al llamado del chico y giró la cabeza algo molesta.

" _Cómo se nota que no has trabajado de esto… Pava"_ , pensó al tiempo que dejaba la botella de coca cola delante de él.

Como ella ya había dejado la cerveza en el sitio vacío, supuso que la fanta que quedaba en la bandeja era para ella, así que se la dejó al frente.

Se giró a mirar al moreno y, por un instante, se quedó ahí parado. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Quería decirle que entrara dentro, estaba haciendo un calor del demonio. Y si se encontraba con ganas de charlar, quería preguntarle por el libro. Tal vez hoy se atreviera a preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

Pero intuyó que no era el mejor momento con ella delante, así que les dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Os falta algo más? -le preguntó al chico, queriendo alargar el momento-.

\- No, ya está todo -se adelantó a contestar ella-.

Entre cabreado y desilusionado, Naruto se dio la vuelta. Aún quedaba otra mesa por servir y el aire alrededor de ellos se estaba tornando bastante pesado. Sin duda ella quería que les dejara en paz.

Volvía de dejar las bebidas de la otra mesa, cuando otro chico se les unió. Al llegar, le dio una palmada suave en el hombro y se sentó entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, Sasuke?

\- Va…

" _Sasuke…"_ , repitió en su mente.

Giró la cara al instante, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, notando que se le aceleraba el pulso. El susodicho se había girado a mirar en su dirección y no quería que le pillara mirándole embobado. Aunque el hecho de que se girase de esa manera tan brusca ya era delatador. Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero sentía que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, camino de la quijada. Debía de verse ridículo.

Y otro gran descubrimiento para él ocurrió en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el chico que acababa de llegar, se giró hacia la pelirroja. No pudo evitar mirar un poco más directamente, y le dio un brinco en el pecho al ver que la besaba. En los labios.

" _¡Bien!"_ , volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

Empezaba a sentir que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. De nuevo veía que tenía alguna oportunidad. Aquella chica no era su novia. Al menos el porcentaje de éxito en quedar con él para dar una vuelta no quedaba reducido a cero. Cabía la posibilidad.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj. Eran cerca de las tres. Quedaba poco para que terminara su turno, momento en el que debería estar ayudando a sus compañeros a reponer las cámaras de bebidas. Miró al interior del local para ver qué andaban haciendo, por si necesitaban que entrara. Pero casi no quedaba nadie a esa hora, y parecía que iban bien de tiempo.

\- Oe, dobe. ¿Dónde está el baño?

El rubio se sobresaltó al girarse al frente y ver que tenía al chico apenas a unos pasos. No sabía si sonrojarse por lo cerca que lo tenía, o mandarle a hacer puñetas por llamarle 'dobe'*. Pero tenía mala cara, o por lo menos lo que podía ver de ella estaba bastante pálida bajo las gafas de sol. Por lo que se mordió la lengua.

\- Junto a la barra, al fondo -le indicó-. La primera puerta a la izquierda.

No le dijo nada más. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el moreno entró en el local con paso calmo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Naruto. Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y, por un momento, a Naruto le dio la impresión de que fuera a perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió llegar hasta el final de la barra sin dar ningún traspiés.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, volvió a echar un vistazo a la terraza por si se había sentado alguien más. Nada. Todo en orden. Pero a pesar de estar mirando al frente tenía la imagen, grabada en la mente, del moreno apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta, justo antes de entrar al baño.

" _¿Y si le da un chungo estando dentro…?"_ , empezó a preocuparse.

Sus amigos no parecían inquietos y seguían conversando en voz baja entre ellos. De vez en cuando dándose algún beso fugaz en los labios. Así que no entendía porqué tenía que ser él quien estuviera intranquilo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Ya eran las tres y diez. Hacía algo más de diez minutos que el chico había entrado y aún no había salido.

" _No seas idiota, Naruto… Si está con el número dos es normal…"_ , se forzó a pensar. " _Vale, vale... Si en cinco minutos no sale, llamo a la puerta"_.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y aquel no daba señales de vida. Sus amigos se habían bebido ya casi la mitad de sus refrigerios. Él apenas le había dado un sorbo o dos a su coca cola cuando entró.

Sentía que se lo fueran a comer los nervios. Había dejado que pasaran dos minutos más de los cinco que se había propuesto esperar. No era muy normal que un desconocido se preocupara por él más que sus amigos, ¿no? Quedaría muy extraño, y quizá le tomara por un acosador si se acercaba al baño a preguntar. Pero no podía aguantar más la espera.

Dio un vistazo rápido a la terraza para cerciorarse de que no le requerían, y entró al local intentando que no fueran demasiado visibles los nervios que sentía.

\- Ino, échale un ojo a la terraza -le dijo mientras pasaba junto a la barra; ella estaba reponiendo las cámaras y Shikamaru limpiaba la máquina de café. Sabía que debería estar ayudándoles, y se sentía culpable por ello, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado intranquilo-. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta del baño donde se suponía que estaba el moreno, contuvo la respiración por un instante y exhaló lentamente para templarse. Esto iba a resultarle al chico de lo más extraño, sin duda.

\- Oye… -dio unos leves golpes en la madera-. S-

" _¡No le llames por su nombre idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que va a pensar!?"_ , se abroncó a sí mismo. Por suerte pudo rectificar a tiempo.

\- ¿...Estás bien?

Silencio. Un tenso silencio que hizo que su propio pulso le resonara en los oídos. Hasta que contestó pasados unos segundos.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Seguro…? -insistió, poco convencido por su tono de voz-. ¿Necesitas algo?

De nuevo el silencio. Sentía que, para el chico, tenía que ser una de las situaciones más extrañas de su vida.

\- ¿Puedes decirle a mi amigo que vaya a por el coche? Enseguida salgo.

\- Vale.

Algo debía pasar, sí. Si tenía pensado salir enseguida y le pedía el favor, es que no se encontraba bien. Apresurado salió de nuevo a la sala e hizo caso omiso de lo que fuera que le dijo su compañera. Fue directamente hasta el otro chico, ignorando completamente a la otra.

\- Oye, perdona -quiso decir con calma, pero hasta él notó la urgencia en su voz-, parece que tu amigo no se encuentra bien. Me ha pedido que te diga que vayas a por el coche.

No tuvo que decir nada más. El chaval recogió sus cosas, y con paso acelerado se marchó avenida arriba. Ella sacó de su bolso el dinero de la consumición, y sin siquiera mirar cuánto dejaba, recogió también las cosas del moreno y se cargó su bandolera al hombro. Con algo más de calma que su novio, entró en el establecimiento y se fue directa hacia los baños.

No hace falta mucho explicar el revoltijo que se le estaba haciendo en el estómago a Naruto. No tenía ni idea de qué le podía pasar. Seguramente ellos sí lo sabían y por eso no le preguntaron nada. Pero ya no pintaba nada más ahí. Así que, con la desazón recorriéndole el cuerpo, recogió de la mesa lo que pudo sin la bandeja y entró de nuevo para buscar una bayeta. Con todo el sentido del oído puesto en el fondo de la barra, claro, para intentar escuchar si salía el chico o no, por si necesitaban ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -le susurró Ino, inclinándose sobre la barra-.

\- Creo que se encuentra mal… No sé… -se masajeó el cuello con la preocupación escrita en la cara-.

\- Espero que no sea nada… -se inquietó ella también-.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, en los que Naruto se obligó a seguir con su faena y dejar la terraza bien recogida, hasta que el moreno salió del baño. Ella caminaba a su lado, e intentó cogerle del brazo para que se apoyara en ella, pero en cuanto sintió el roce de sus manos, el chico apartó el brazo de forma brusca.

Quería acercarse a él y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Dios… Si por él fuera, le acompañaría hasta donde tuviera que ir para ocuparse personalmente de que llegara sano y salvo, visto que no le hacía demasiada gracia la compañía de aquella chica. Aunque tampoco podía asumir que hubiera preferido la suya...

No pudo sino limitarse a mirar como aquellos dos se marchaban, dándole la espalda, encaminándose hacia el borde de la calzada. Seguramente esperarían ahí a su amigo a que viniera con el coche.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 7 de agosto**_

 _ **09:50 h**_

\- No va a venir… -suspiró por enésima vez-.

Apoyó la mejilla en la mano totalmente desalentado.

Aún no podía creerse que se hubiera levantado por la mañana temprano con el único propósito de ir a su trabajo… en su día libre. Menos aún podía creer que realmente lo hubiera hecho, y llevara ahí sentado más de una hora esperando a que el chico apareciera.

\- ¿Crees que es por lo de ayer? -le preguntó Ino algo desazonada también-.

\- ¿Por qué crees si no? Tiene que pasarle algo… No es normal que le den esos chungos. Lo que no entiendo es porqué se empeña en quedarse fuera con el calor que hace. Y porqué no se pone ropa más fresca. Seguro que lo que le dio ayer fue una lipotimia…

Su compañera no pudo decirle nada al respecto. Cuando iba a contestarle hubo de dejar la conversación para ir a atender a los clientes que se habían sentado unas mesas más allá.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del chico marchándose junto a la pelirroja.

" _Sasuke…"_ , volvió a repetir el nombre en su mente.

Suspiró profundamente, dándole vueltas al azúcar con la cuchara para que se disolviera con el té.

Por fin podía ponerle un nombre a aquel chico… Aunque no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para llamarle así, de la nada. No era él quien se lo había dicho, así que sería una situación un poco incómoda tener que explicarle que sabía su nombre porque se lo había escuchado decir a su amigo. Seguro que le tomaba por un 'stalker'.

Le dio un trago al té antes de acomodarse en la silla y dejarse escurrir un poco. Eran ya casi las diez. Las probabilidades de que apareciera por ahí en el día de hoy eran casi nulas, por no decir inexistentes. Tenía que hacerse a la idea. Pero no podía evitar seguir buscándole con la mirada entre la gente, con la esperanza de estar equivocándose.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 **Dobe*:** Tonto, idiota. Así es como Sasuke llama a Naruto en el manga original (creo que no hacía falta la explicación... Pero sólo por si acaso =P )

* * *

 _ **5/8/15**_

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por los feedbacks! ^w^

Sólo deciros que espero poder actualizar con cierta regularidad. De momento me he propuesto llegar al capítulo por semana, aunque sean capítulos cortos, como éste. Ojalá y no os decepcione... n_nUu


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 8 de agosto**_

 _ **08:30 h**_

Naruto aún estaba perplejo sin poder creerlo. Empezaba ahora su turno y él ya estaba ahí. Según Ino desde hacía más de quince minutos, antes de que él llegara para cambiarse. O lo que es decir, antes de las ocho. Justo cuando Shikamaru debía de haber terminado de colocar las mesas y las sillas porque antes de esa hora, y según tenía entendido, no se montaba la terraza.

Y ahí estaba cuando él llegó: sentado, leyendo tranquilamente el libro que le dejó.

Debía de estar totalmente concentrado en la lectura, porque no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto entró por la puerta. Y a pesar de que no podía de parar de pensar en alguna excusa para hablar con él, no se atrevió a decirle nada vestido con su ropa de calle. Parecía una tontería, pero sentía que su verdadera persona quedaría al descubierto si no le veía con su uniforme de camarero.

Terminó de colocar los servilleteros en la bandeja, haciendo una montaña con ellos, y cogió una buena bocanada de aire para salir. Quería preguntarle por el otro día, si se encontraba mejor. Aunque aparentemente así era, quería corroborarlo. Pero era más fácil de pensar, que de hacer. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación sin hacerle sentir incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca habían hablado de nada personal, realmente. Así que comenzó comentando lo obvio en cuanto salió de nuevo a la terraza.

\- Hey, hoy has venido pronto -se dirigió a una mesa cercana para dejar la bandeja, y comenzó a repartir los servilleteros por alrededor-.

\- Unn… -asintió el otro. Puso un marcapáginas entre las hojas y cerró el libro-. Los españoles del siglo diecisiete eran unos cabrones -rio socarrón por lo bajo-.

\- ¿Hasta dónde has leído? -sonrió emocionado-.

\- Hasta que se enfrentan a los ingleses. Ese Bocanegra era un conspirador de cuidado…

\- Sí -rio-.

" _Parece que le gusta…"_ , siguió repartiendo los servilleteros con ánimo.

No le había preguntado, pero se le veía en la cara que ya estaba mejor. Seguramente fue como había pensado, una lipotimia. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Bueno, no mientras no subiera la temperatura. No entendía el porqué de la manga larga… Pero cada loco con su tema.

\- No te imaginaba leyendo autores occidentales.

\- Bueno… Es cosa de mi madre. A ella le encanta España, y tiene el salón lleno de libros de autores españoles. Algo tenía que pegárseme -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¿Vives con tus padres?

\- ¿Eh? -se giró a mirarle a los ojos. Hasta ahora nunca le había hecho una pregunta tan personal. ¿Sería un avance?-. No, ahora vivo solo… -le apartó la mirada-.

Podría parecerle una tontería a cualquier que mirase desde fuera, pero él sentía que el rubor le subía a las mejillas nada más de pensar que tal vez sí que pudiera llegar a intimar algo más con él. ¡Como amigo, ¿eh?! Como amigo…

\- Hace algo más de medio año que me mudé aquí -le siguió contando-. Quiero entrar en la escuela de arte en abril, así que estaré ahorrando hasta entonces.

\- ¿Tú también pintas? -le preguntó con la incredulidad en la voz-.

Naruto se giró a mirarle de nuevo, sorprendido.

\- ¿'Tú también'? -repitió sus palabras. Eso quería decir que él pintaba, ¿no?-.

\- Unn… Empecé a estudiar bellas artes, pero no pude terminar la carrera. Ahora voy por libre.

\- ¡Buah! -se acercó un poco más a él-. ¿Tienes algo para enseñarme? -le preguntó emocionado-.

\- Sólo si me enseñas algo tú primero -reposó la cara en la mano, apoyando el codo en el brazo de la silla, con media sonrisa-.

\- ¡Ah! Perdona… -se llevó la mano a la nuca-. Yo no pinto… Hago fotografías.

\- Ah… -pareció desilusionarse-.

\- Tengo algunas de la semana pasada en el móvil. Déjame buscar.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se puso a buscar. Tenía la sensación de que acaba de perder un poco del interés del moreno con ese malentendido que acababan de tener. Pero aún así, estaba convencido que podría recuperarlo si le enseñaba la grandiosa vista de la ciudad desde la montaña. Tragó con fuerza cuando le pasó el móvil para que lo viera, y casi se rozan con las manos. Y esperó completamente impaciente para saber su opinión.

\- ¿Tú has hecho esta foto? -levantó la mirada, enarcando una ceja-.

\- Unn… -asintió algo inseguro. ¿No le creía?-.

\- Mola… -murmuró-.

No estaba tan seguro de que fuera cierto. Al menos no con el 'entusiasmo' que mostró. Aunque se pasó un buen rato contemplando la fotografía, ampliando y volviendo a reducirla para observar con más detalle algunas partes.

\- Está hecha desde el mirador que hay junto al monasterio… -comentó al sentir incómodo el silencio. El moreno levantó de nuevo la vista para mirarle y él se giró un tanto, señalando con el pulgar a su espalda-. En el monte de los almendros. Está a unos quince kilómetros.

\- ¿Venías de allí con la bici la semana pasada?

Naruto sólo asintió. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía para recordar los detalles.

\- Parece un lugar bonito, ahí, en la montaña -le devolvió el teléfono. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, acomodándose en la silla-.

\- Sí… -sonrió aunque no le mirase-. Podría pasarme el día entero haciendo fotos desde ahí. Algún día tengo que hacer un timelapse del atardecer.

Dio un respingo y se le quedó mirando fijamente cuando aquel se empezó a reír por lo bajo. ¿Qué había dicho ahora?

\- No te hacía un romántico enamorado de la vida… -trató de contenerse la risa, poniéndose la mano en la boca-.

\- El mundo es más bello de lo que parece a simple vista. Si te paras a mirar los detalles y el conjunto en general, claro -frunció el entrecejo. Acababa de compartir algo que consideraba bello con él, y el pavo se lo pagó riendo… ¡Cretino!-.

\- Perdona, perdona… -se disculpó enseguida, aún sin poder contener una risilla-. Es sólo que no te imaginaba así.

\- ¿Ah, no? -curvó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto-. ¿Y entonces cómo?

No entendía por qué se puso tan a la defensiva. Él se pasaba el tiempo intentando adivinar cómo eran las demás personas, y a qué se dedicaban, cuando no estaban paseando por delante de la cafetería. ¿Por qué le molestaba que alguien, que había estado viéndole trabajar durante casi un mes, intentara imaginar cómo era él? Bien. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. No le gustaba que le juzgaran por lo que aparentaba ser sin siquiera conocerle.

\- ¡Naruto! -le llamó Ino desde la puerta, haciéndole dar un respingo-. ¡Mueve el culo!

Instintivamente miró el reloj y le recorrió un escalofrío. No podía echarle en cara que estuviera mosqueada… Con la tontería llevaba algo más de quince minutos ahí, haciendo el bobo, y aún tenía faena que hacer antes de que empezara la hora punta. Ya le habían concedido sus compañeros más tiempo del debido.

\- Ya hablamos… -se despidió-.

A Dios gracias que Kunimitsu no aparecía por ahí hasta que no daban las diez, más o menos. Si se enterase de que se le había pasado tanto tiempo holgazaneando… A saber la que le caía encima.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 8 de agosto**_

 _ **09:30 h**_

Era la hora en la que empezaba la marcha. De momento se habían sentado en cuatro mesas, casi a la vez. Nada que no pudiera manejar. Pero le había dado tiempo de prepararlo todo por los pelos. Todas las mesas tenían sus servilleteros, los menús de desayuno… Y ahora estaba colocando en su sitio y expandiendo la última de las sombrillas. El calor empezaba a ser notorio ya.

\- Oe, dobe.

No se giró. Por sus narices que no se giraba. Estaba tomando apunte de la última mesa antes de entrar para hacer todos los pedidos, y no pensaba acudir a ese llamado. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que era ÉL.

\- Ooooe. Dobeee -le volvió a llamar-.

Sonrió a los clientes que estaba atendiendo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse con paso acelerado hasta la mesa de ese…

" _¡Cretino!"_ , maldijo en su mente mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así…? -le dijo entredientes cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie más le escuchara-.

\- Ven… -le hizo un ademán con la mano-.

Sabía que no tenía que acudir. Algo le decía que estaba de tan buen humor que empezaría de nuevo a sacarle de sus casillas. Pero aún así, fue.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira… -señaló el interior de su taza-.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -sintió un tic en la ceja al no entender qué quería decirle-.

\- Está vacía…

\- ¿Y…? -sonrió con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo al resto de clientes-.

Algunos se habían girado a mirar por curiosos, y otros, como siempre, tenían prisa por que les sirvieran rápidamente para marcharse y miraban recelosos esperando que entrara en el local para llevarles cuanto antes su pedido.

\- ¿Cómo que 'y'? -enarcó una ceja-. Tráeme otro.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y, con paso acelerado, entraba en el local para mandar todas las comandas de las que había tomado nota. Sinceramente, de verdad, se alegraba de que se encontrara mejor. Pero le daban ganas de mandarlo a freír espárragos. ¿¡De dónde se había sacado ese mote!?

Mientras servía algunas mesas, alcanzó a ver de reojo que aquel sonreía de lado. Aparentaba estar concentrado de nuevo en la lectura, pero algo le decía que esta vez estaba disimulando para esconder lo bien que se lo estaba pasando a su costa.

\- Cretino -murmuró al tiempo que dejaba su café en la mesa-.

No se esperó a que le contestara, ni tan siquiera pudo fijarse ni un segundo en su reacción. Tuvo que ir al instante a atender a otra pareja que acaba de sentarse un poco más allá. Pero se aseguró de ponerse de tal modo, para cogerles nota, que pudiera verle si levantaba la vista. Y de nuevo, le pilló con la media sonrisa.

" _No tenía que habérselo dicho… ¡Ahora se lo tendrá creído! El muy…"_.

Apretó los labios mientras terminaba de anotar, y sonrió de nuevo a los clientes antes de volver a entrar.

\- Oye, Naruto -le llamó Shikamaru desde el otro lado de la barra cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la bandeja-, ¿dónde te has llevado los cafés de la once?

\- Están ya servidos -le miró sin comprender; justo venía de ahí-.

\- No, te has llevado los cafés de la dos y parte de la once entonces… El café que te falta y el de tu novio están aquí -le señaló la bandeja-.

\- … -Agachó la mirada para comprobar lo que le decía… Y sí, el café de Sasuke estaba ahí-. ¿¡Mi novio!?

\- Anda, tira y llévate eso ya… Y recoge lo que hayas dejado mal.

Nervioso, salió de nuevo a dejar los pedidos que llevaba. Dejaría para lo último el café del moreno, así no se confundiría cuando recogiera el que le había dejado antes.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Chico! -le llamó de una esquina un hombre con cara de pocos amigos-.

Enseguida supo que la había cagado con ese cliente y se dirigió hacia allí apresurado.

\- Te había pedido café con leche, no cortado.

\- Lo siento, caballero… -se inclinó a recogerlo-. Enseguida se lo traigo.

Procuró dejarlo en un lado de la bandeja donde no lo confundiera con otra comanda, y sirvió lo que le quedaba.

\- Dobe… -susurró en cuanto le cambió la taza-.

\- Baka…

\- ¡Chico! -le llamó otra mujer-. ¿¡Y mi cortado!?

\- ¡Enseguida voy, señora!

\- Fu…

\- ¡Argh!

¿¡En qué momento se había vuelto todo tan caótico!?

Él tenía su método: tomaba nota de dos mesas, servía dos y recogía dos más. Así nunca se equivocaba… ¿¡Cómo podía haberse equivocado!? La culpa era del moreno, por andar con tonterías en el momento en el que empezaba la faena fuerte.

" _No te equivoques, Naruto…"_ , se reprendió a sí mismo. " _... ¡La culpa es tuya por hacerle caso!"_.

\- Shikamaru, ponme un cortado y un café con leche en cuanto puedas -le pidió con urgencia-.

\- Yo no tengo seis brazos, Naruto. ¡Entra y póntelo tú!

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta, fijándose en las mesas de la terraza para asegurarse de que no se había sentado nadie más, e hizo como le pidió su compañero. Dentro también había bastante movimiento y Shikamaru no daba a basto en momentos como ese. Pero como llegara Kunimitsu y le pillara dentro de la barra… ¡Se le iba a caer el pelo!

Permaneció junto a la cafetera, echando ojeadas rápidas por la ventana para ver si había más clientes esperando, procurando no estorbar a su compañero mientras atendía otras notas. Todo lo rápido que pudo se puso en la bandeja lo que le faltaba mientras caía el café: los platos, las cucharas, y el azúcar. Sólo faltaban las tazas. Casi sentía que iba a ponerse a sudar por los nervios. No quería que le echaran ninguna bronca. Y como el dueño viniera de mal humor y le pillara… Podría incluso amonestarle.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, salió escopeteado de la barra en cuanto estuvo todo listo y al fin pudo respirar más tranquilo. El cortado para la señora, y el café con leche para el hombre con cara de pocos amigos…

Bien.

De nuevo echó un vistazo a toda la terraza desde la punta en la que estaba para cerciorarse una vez más de que no había ningún cliente nuevo… Y se le vino el ánimo abajo. En la mesa del moreno no había nadie. Se había marchado sin despedirse.

Aunque no podía quejarse… No es que fueran amigos, ni nada por el estilo. No tenía ninguna obligación de esperar a que tuviera un momento para decirle 'adiós'. Pero aún así se sintió algo decepcionado. Después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido de buena mañana, pensaba que había conseguido dar un paso más para que le considerase algo más que 'el camarero de la cafetería'.

Sin embargo, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Estaba recogiendo la mesa que había ocupado el chico, cuando vio una servilleta debajo del platillo. Apunto había estado de arrugarla y meterla en la taza, por costumbre, cuando se percató de que en la servilleta había algo escrito a mano.

" _Ya hablamos mañana, dobe. Procura no liarla"_.

Apretó los labios para evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara tanto que le hiciera parecer un idiota. Pero es que se sentía idiota.

Dobló con cuidado la servilleta y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de seguir recogiendo. Aquel tonto mensaje le alegró sobremanera el día.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 8 de agosto**_

 _ **20:45**_

Naruto se apresuró a salir del baño para abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó el timbre, sin que le diera más tiempo que para ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Como no abriera pronto se lo iba a quemar. El gracioso de Kiba había cogido la costumbre de mantener el timbre pulsado hasta que le abría desde aquella vez que le tuvo casi una hora esperando en la puerta de su casa por haberse quedado dormido... Se había vuelto insoportable desde entonces.

\- ¡Que ya voy! -gritó aún en mitad del pasillo-.

Abrió de un tirón y se encontró con la risita burlona de su amigo, pero se limitó a soltar un gruñido antes de darse media vuelta para volver a la cocina: las pizzas estaban a punto de quemarse, o eso creía él. Se le había olvidado por completo que las había metido en el horno, antes de darse una ducha rápida. Y mientras había ido hasta la puerta por el pasillo para abrirle, le vino el inconfundible aroma de la masa tostada.

Esta vez tuvo suerte. Estaban en su punto. Pareciera que Kiba las hubiera olido para llegar en el momento justo.

\- Pon tú la mesa mientras me visto -le dijo de camino a su habitación-.

Pero claro… Se trataba de Kiba. Y Kiba no podía hacer nada si no era con algo de música de fondo. No es que le pareciera mal, a él también le gustaba tener algo de fondo cuando hacia la faena de casa… Y no es que no le gustara el rock… ¡Pero no era la mejor música de ambiente para tener a toda castaña!

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Baja el volúmen! -le regañó mientras rebuscaba en el armario y cogía unos pantalones-.

\- ¡Amargado!

\- ¡Tus huevos, cabrón! ¡Cómo llamen a la policía los vecinos vas a pagar tú la multa!

Y así se sintió, como si la policía acabara de llegar a su puerta, cuando sonó el teléfono y vio que era su madre.

\- ¡Baja ya la música!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que esto no va!

\- ¡Argh!

No le quedaba más remedio que descolgar. Un par de tonos más y estaba seguro de que se cortaría la llamada. Y no quería tener a su madre llamándole como una histérica por no haberle cogido el teléfono a tiempo cuando ella sabía que estaba en casa.

\- Espera un momento, mamá…

Tapó el micrófono y se encaminó a toda prisa al salón, y apretó el botón para apagar los altavoces, lanzándole una mirada de reproche al castaño. Aquel juntó las manos y medio sonrió, algo avergonzado, a modo de disculpa.

\- ¿No estarás dando una fiesta salvaje en el piso, verdad...? -le preguntó con tono amenazador-.

Podía imaginársela, con la vena de la sien hinchada, y sonriendo de manera forzada mientras se acercaba con una pantufla en la mano.

\- No, mamá -le recorrió un escalofrío por la imagen mental-, se ha quedado el ordenador enganchado y no podíamos bajar el volúmen…

\- Jmmm…

\- ¡Te lo juro!

\- Ahhh… -suspiró-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… Ahora íbamos a cenar.

\- ¿Estás con Kiba?

\- Sí. Vamos a ver una peli luego -le contó mientras iba de camino a la cocina-.

\- ¿No ireis a cenar pizza otra vez, no?

\- No, mamá -mintió. Era aterrador el poder de adivinación de las madres-. Nos hemos hecho una ensalada de wakame, y arroz con un poco de pescado.

En realidad, eso era lo que tenía pensado de hacer… Pero a última hora le dio pereza.

\- No sé por qué no te creo.

Sí. Realmente aterrador.

\- Te lo prometo, mamá -se pellizcó una pierna*-.

\- Jmmm…

En serio, podía visualizar cómo fruncía el entrecejo, debatiéndose entre si creerle o no. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera, si viviera lo suficientemente cerca, vendría corriendo para ver que no le mentía. Finalmente suspiró resignada.

\- ¿Te va bien en el trabajo?

Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza la imagen mental de Sasuke, sentado en la terraza leyendo el libro que le había prestado, con la sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que portaba hoy en la mañana. Y algo le dio en la nariz que su madre quería saber algo al respecto con esa pregunta tan 'trivial'.

\- Como siempre -se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no le veía, pero tenía la necesidad de gesticular-. Mucha gente con prisa por la mañana, lo normal.

\- ¿Y el chico ese?

" _Allá va…"_.

\- ¿Le has vuelto a ver? ¿Sabes ya cómo se llama? No me digas que aún n-

\- Sí, mamá, sí… -le cortó antes de que se pusiera a hacer un monólogo. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Si es que la conocía como la palma de su mano-. Se llama Sasuke… -murmuró para que no le escuchara el castaño. Ya bastante se burlaba de él-.

\- ¿Y?

\- 'Y', nada.

\- ¿No le has invitado a salir?

\- No, mamá…

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó con cierta preocupación-. Hijo, cuando tienes claro que quieres algo, tienes que ir a por ello. Si de tu padre hubiera dependido… -dejó la frase en el aire-.

\- No es tan sencillo, mamá… No quiero parecer un acosador... -hizo un puchero-.

\- Ay, Naruto… No seas ton-

\- Oye, Naruto, ¿saco las pizzas ya o qué?

De repente todo se quedó en silencio y muy lentamente, Naruto se giró con el ceño fruncido a mirar a su amigo.

\- Naruto… -escuchó cómo se empezaba a encender su madre del otro lado de la línea-. ¡Me has ment-!

Y Naruto colgó el teléfono.

\- Capullo.

\- ¿¡Ahora qué he hecho!?

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Pellizarse al prometer algo que es mentira*: es el equivalente japonés a cruzar los dedos en occidente. Como que no pasa nada, si prometemos y mentimos, al cruzar los dedos xD

* * *

 **12/8/15**

Uolas!

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy.

Se que no están siendo muy largos, pero de momento la historia me lo está pidiendo así =/ Supongo que más adelante, cuando la cosa se vaya poniendo más "animada", los capítulos se harán más extensos. Aún y así no creo que vaya a pasar ninguno de 15-18 páginas.

Anyway, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! x3 Y por vuestros comentarios, que me animan mucho! n_n

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias** : Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 9 de agosto**_

 _ **07:40 h**_

\- ¡Arrghh! ¡Joder!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Naruto se levantó como un resorte del sofá para ir a asearse.

La noche anterior Kiba y él habían terminado ahí tirados viendo una serie, capítulo tras capítulo, en lugar de la película que se habían propuesto. Y claro, les dieron las mil de la noche hasta que en algún momento se quedaron dormidos. No entendía cómo se había despertado, la alarma del móvil hacía ya un buen rato que dejó de sonar. Pero dio gracias a Dios… Si se daba prisa, aún podía llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Y se dio las gracias a sí mismo por haber cogido la costumbre de dejarse la mochila, donde llevaba el uniforme, preparada el día anterior.

\- ¡Kiba! -llamó por cuarta o quinta vez a su amigo, antes de salir-. ¡Cierra bien la puerta cuando te vayas!

\- Sí…

A prisa, bajó de dos en dos, incluso de tres en tres, los escalones hasta que llegó al subterráneo de su edificio. No le daba tiempo ni de coger un trozo de la pizza que sobró y comérselo. No si no quería llegar tarde. Esperaba que su amigo tuviera la consideración de recoger un poco el salón antes de marcharse… Se lo había dejado todo patas arriba.

Así pues, pulsó el botón del mando a distancia de su Toyota cuando aún le quedaban varios metros para llegar, y tiró la mochila en el asiento del copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón, y le rogó a Dios que el sitio donde solía aparcar cerca de la cafetería no estuviera ocupado hoy.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 9 de agosto**_

 _ **08:27 h**_

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -se disculpó mientras entraba a la carrera en el local-.

\- ¿Café solo? -le preguntó Shikamaru-.

No era su costumbre llegar tarde, pero las pocas veces que se le pegaban las sábanas, siempre necesitaba un chute de cafeína para sobrellevar la mañana. Shikamaru lo sabía.

\- ¡Con un poco de leche! -le contestó antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a la planta de abajo-.

Por los pelos. Gracias al cielo que el aparcamiento estaba libre. Sino, realmente hubiera llegado pasada su hora de entrada. Cuando ya se hubo cambiado, subió acelerado hasta la planta de arriba de nuevo. Al final de la barra, junto a la puerta, encontró su café y no dudó ni un segundo para echarle un poco de azúcar y bebérselo casi de un trago. Acto seguido puso la taza y la cucharilla en la bandeja del lavavajillas, y cogió una bandeja para empezar a amontonar los servilleteros.

\- ¿Saliste con algún ligue anoche? -se acercó a preguntarle la rubia, con la picardía escrita en la cara-.

\- Que bah… Un amigo que vino a mi piso. Nos quedamos hasta las tantas viendo una serie.

\- Ahh… -se quedó pensativa por un momento-. ¿Ese que vino contigo el otro día? ¿El de la bici?

\- Sí -se giró a mirarla directamente-. ¿Por qué?

¿Tan llamativos iban aquel día como para que se acordara de él? Bueno, sí. Tal vez. Con las mochilas, el casco y el maillot* ajustado... Sí, llamaban un poco la atención quizá.

\- Hmm… -sonrió maliciosa y se dio la media vuelta-.

Naruto se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba, aún sin entender el gesto de su compañera, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

\- ¡Eres una malpensada, Ino! -se quejó-.

Pero aquella no le contestó. Se giró a mirarle por encima del hombro y le sacó la lengua antes de seguir con su labor.

\- Va, Naruto -le llamó la atención el otro-. Que tienes gente ya.

\- ¿Ya...? -volvió a quejarse-.

Por lo general, tenía tiempo de sobra para poner todo en su sitio, fuera en la terraza, antes de que nadie llegara. Abatido, dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro de resignación. Hoy parecía que no iba a ser su día.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 9 de agosto**_

 _ **15:15 h**_

En parte, Naruto se había equivocado con su predicción.

La mañana resultó ser de lo más tranquila. A pesar de ser sábado, pareciera que la gente hubiese preferido quedarse en casa a descansar. O a resguardarse del calor. Le resultó de lo más extraño el poder trabajar sin agobios. Pero lo agradeció. La falta de sueño y el hambre que tenía no le hubieran permitido rendir al cien por cien si hubiese habido ajetreo.

Pero por otro lado… Él no había venido.

Se sentía decepcionado pues en la nota que le dejó el día anterior por la mañana le aseguraba que vendría hoy. Había mantenido la esperanza de que apareciera hasta hacía un rato. Aunque no hubiera ido de buena mañana, como era costumbre suya, a veces se pasaba por ahí unas horas después. Pero ya era tarde. Y en un rato se marcharía a casa.

Limpiaba las mesas y recogía los menús de medio día, pensando en qué haría luego. Tenía que salir al supermercado para llenar un poco la nevera y comprar detergente. Se le estaba acabando.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Las tres y veinticinco. En cinco minutos terminaba su turno, sus compañeras ya habían entrado a cambiarse. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para volver a verle…

\- Si sigues suspirando así, se te va a escapar el alma.

De un respingo, se giró. Y sintió que se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca cuando le vio ahí sentado, unas mesas más allá de donde estaba él.

 _"¿Que estaba suspirando…?"_.

\- Hey… -le saludó forzando una sonrisa. Le había pillado totalmente en babia-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

\- Me aburría -se encogió levemente de hombros-. Así que he pensado que estaría bien salir a ver cómo están las cosas fuera de palacio.

\- Oh… Así que su majestad se preocupa por la plebe…

\- Hay que mantenerla contenta para que rindan, sino luego se resienten los tributos anuales. Y no me malinterpretes, pero quisiera poder seguir disfrutando de un buen vino paseando por los jardines de palacio…

\- Pfff-

Naruto no pudo aguantar más con esa conversación y estalló en carcajadas. Rio tanto que hubo de llevarse una mano al vientre por el dolor que empezaba a sentir.

\- ¿Coca cola? -le preguntó entre risas-.

\- Unn… -asintió con una sonrisa-.

Aún sin poder creerse su suerte, entró animadamente al local. No se molestó en ticar el pedido desde el ordenador de sala. Se metió en la barra y cogió el vaso, le puso un par de hielos, y cogió luego la botella. Dentro ya habían terminado su faena. Sólo quedaban tres o cuatro mesas ocupadas, que ya estaban servidas. Pero si lo servía él mismo tardaría menos que estar esperando a que Shikamaru recibiera el pedido y lo sirviera. Claro que actuando así, sólo llamó la atención de sus compañeros, que se reían por lo bajo, mirándole sin decir nada.

Se podían ir a freír espárragos los dos. Se sentía feliz de poder haberle visto cuando pensaba que ya no vendría y, por una vez, le dio igual que se burlaran de él. Aunque en cuanto salió por la puerta hubo de contenerse. No quería que el moreno se diera cuenta de la ilusión que le había hecho verle.

\- ¿Un mal día?

\- No… -le miró sorprendido, al tiempo que le dejaba el bebida en la mesa-.

Bueno, no había empezado con buen pie… Pero no había sido malo. Mucho menos ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tenías mala cara -le aclaró, echándose la bebida en el vaso-, pareces cansado.

\- Ah, sí… -se rascó con un dedo la mejilla-. Anoche no dormí mucho… Está mañana casi llego tarde… -rio un poco avergonzado-.

\- Dobe… -negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa-.

Naruto estaba a punto de saltar a contestarle, pero se mantuvo callado observándole al ver que el moreno se puso su bandolera sobre el regazo y la abrió, sacando el libro que le había prestado.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Unn… -asintió-. Ha sido bastante entretenido -sonrió-.

\- Si quieres, puedo dejarte otro -le dio un brinco en el pecho de la emoción-, tengo un montón de libros de novela española.

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?

\- ¿Eh? -¿Allí?-. ¡Ah! Sí. A mi madre le encanta… Fui un par de veces, con mis padres, hace ya unos años.

\- Vaya… ¿Y cómo es? -se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, con interés-.

\- Buah… Cómo decirte… -cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente intentando recordar-. Está lleno de iglesias y catedrales cristianas, y en todas hay un montón de pinturas y esculturas que no encuentras en los libros. Y en Barcelona, una ciudad de la costa, hay un mirador en el que subes con un teleférico, y puedes ver casi toda la ciudad, y el puerto, fundiéndose con el mar… -suspiró recordando la vista-. Fue una gozada -sonrió-.

\- ¿Y cómo es la gente? ¿Son tan simpáticos como dicen?

A Naruto le abrumó el repentino interés que tenía aquel. Sentía sus ojos negros clavados en él como si no existiera nada más alrededor. Y por un segundo se quedó atrapado en ellos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su compañero llamarle.

\- ¡Va, Naruto! ¡Que las chicas ya han terminado!

Miró su reloj de pulsera para darse cuenta que pasaban tres minutos de las tres y media. Devolvió los ojos al moreno que tenía delante. Empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire sólo de pensar que tenía que marcharse ahora que empezaban a tener una conversación.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

El chico cogió su móvil y echó una ojeada.

\- He quedado con unos amigos…

\- Ah… -se le desinfló la emoción de poder quedarse un rato con él-. Entonces nada…

\- Pero aún les queda un rato para llegar -añadió-.

\- Oh…

¿Eso era una invitación?

No estaba del todo seguro, pero aún así se tomó la confianza de considerarse invitado.

\- Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Con el hormigueo en el estómago, se apresuró para bajar al vestuario a cambiarse. Tanto que incluso adelantó a su compañero por las escaleras y no esperó siquiera a que éste entrara y cerrara la puerta. Tenía que darse prisa. Se le acababa el tiempo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardarían aquellos en llegar, pero tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

" _Que no venga la pelirroja aquella, por favor…"_ , suplicó mientras se miraba en el espejo y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Has conseguido por fin una cita? -se mofó el otro-.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Procura no cagarla... -le dijo sonriendo entre dientes-.

Vale. Sin duda no era el aspecto que hubiese querido tener para salir a tomar algo con él… Llevaba unas zapatillas estilo 'skater', pantalones piratas de color marrón claro, y una camiseta de tirantes negra, además de su mochila. Pero más valía esto que nada. Además, tampoco quería que se pensara que quería ligar con él… Si llegaba a intuir que se sentía atraído por él, quizás no volviera a verle más por ahí.

Por un instante, se quedó observando en su reflejo las marcas de sus mejillas. Eran casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban como un recordatorio...

 _"¡No!"_ , se abofeteó mentalmente.

No podía permitirse que los fantasmas del pasado controlasen su vida. En esta ciudad la gente parecía ser más abierta de mente que de donde él venía. Sus compañeros y Kiba eran un buen ejemplo de ello. Hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema con nadie y tenía la sensación de que el moreno no iba a ser el primero.

Revisó el móvil, de camino a la planta superior, por si tenía alguna llamada. Pero nada. Mejor. Si tuviese alguna llamada perdida de su madre, ahora tendría que devolverle la llamada. Se sabía su horario al dedillo y como tuviera algo que decirle, y supiese que ya había salido, y no le llamara… Se ponía insoportable luego. Una de las razones por las que decidió irse de casa. A veces llegaba a ser asfixiante.

\- Haruka-chan -llamó a su compañera en la barra-. Dame una coca cola. Y cóbrame también lo de la terraza.

Esperó impaciente a que la chica le sirviera y le cobrara, echando miradas fugaces por la puerta, incrédulo de que fuera a salir y sentarse con él. Quería ponerse a dar saltos de la emoción, y tenía que morderse el interior del labio para impedir que se le ampliara aún más la sonrisa. Si le hubieran preguntado hacía una semana, ni borracho se lo hubiese creído.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 9 de agosto**_

 _ **17:20 h**_

Entró atropelladamente en su piso y se sacó las zapatillas sin siquiera desabrocharlas. Lanzó la mochila al sofá de camino a su cuarto. Ya más tarde metería la ropa a lavar.

Algo llamó su atención, justo antes de entrar en el dormitorio, que le hizo parar en seco, dar unos pasos hacia atrás y dar un vistazo más detenidamente. Estaba todo el salón limpio y recogido. Bien por Kiba. Pero se había dejado el portátil encendido… Seguro que le quedaba nada y menos de batería ya.

Tras un gruñido de resignación, se acercó para enchufarlo a la corriente y lo cerró. Cogió el teléfono fijo antes de volver a encaminar sus pasos a su cuarto y marcó el teléfono de casa. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que descolgaron.

\- Hombreeee, Naruto...

\- Hola, papá -le saludó mientras buscaba por el armario-.

\- ¿Cómo te va, hijo?

\- Bien, bien… Que estaba yo pensando… ¿Vais a ir a algún sitio hoy?

\- Que yo sepa, no. ¿Vas a venir?

\- Sí, tengo que recoger unas cosas.

" _¿Dónde diantres están las sudaderas...?"_ , se desesperó abriendo y cerrando los cajones, sin encontrar nada de ropa de abrigo. Y por las prisas, se pilló un dedo.

\- ¡Au!

\- ¿Va todo bien...?

\- Sí, sí…

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a mamá?

\- No... Bueno, sí -pero se lo pensó mejor-. No, no, no, no, no. Ya cuando llegue hablamos.

\- Jmmm… Ve con cuidado, hijo. Las prisas al volante no son buenas.

\- Lo sé, papá. En un rato llego.

\- Hasta luego... -se despidió con un tono medio burlón y colgó-.

\- ¡Arhg!

Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con el teléfono todavía en la mano. Aún no se explicaba cómo había sucedido… Pero había pasado. Al día siguiente, Sasuke iba a ir a comer a su casa.

Empezó a rememorar la conversación, sintiendo que los nervios se lo iban a comer.

Cuando se sentó con él, habían seguido hablando sobre sus viajes por España. Parecía bastante interesado en el tema, así que le contó todo lo que los nervios le dejaban recordar. Lo que no sabía era cómo fue que la conversación se desvió de los cuadros del 'Museo del Prado' a que había aprendido a cocinar paella. Lo que tenía claro era que no le creyó y él, como bocazas que era, le retó a probarla. Fue algo que dijo sin pensar, no esperaba que realmente fuera a aceptar el reto. Mucho menos esperaba que tomara aquello como una invitación para ir a su casa.

Pero le parecía perfecto. Así ya no tendría que estar rebanándose los sesos de cómo pedirle salir sin parecer un acosador.

Ahora el problema era… ¡Que él no tenía ni los ingredientes necesarios ni la sartén especial esa que usaba su madre para hacerla!

Había unas especias que le daban al arroz un sabor característico que eran casi imposible de encontrar ahí donde vivía. Y no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir a buscarlas. Era más rápido ir a casa de sus padres y que su madre le diera un poco. Y, de paso, volver a apuntar la receta para no equivocarse con los puntos de cocción. No era algo extremadamente difícil… Pero todo tiene su truco. Fuese como fuese, tenía que hacer ese plato perfectamente, y anotarse un punto más con el moreno.

Se levantó de un brinco, recordando al fin dónde había dejado las sudaderas o, al menos, parte de su ropa de invierno. Se dirigió al sofá a paso acelerado y abrió uno de los cajones que había bajo los cojines. Ahí guardaba las mantas, y parte de sus prendas de manga larga. Cincuenta kilómetros hacia el interior, en las montañas, eran los suficientes para que la temperatura bajase bastante. Y para cuando terminase de hacer acopio de todo lo que necesitaba, se le pondrían los pelos de gallina si no se abrigaba.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 9 de agosto**_

 _ **19:40 h**_

Caminaba empujando el carrito de la compra, por detrás de sus padres, aún sintiéndose como flotando en el aire. Había tratado de no imaginarse cómo sería el encuentro con el moreno al día siguiente, pero su mente era una traicionera.

Ya le visualizaba entrando en el recibidor, inclinándose un tanto a modo de saludo y sentándose en el escalón para quitarse los zapatos. No le veía muy arraigado a las tradiciones, así que no creía que trajera ninguna ofrenda. Y con el carácter descarado que tenía, le veía entrando hasta el salón como si estuviera en su casa. Tal vez se quedara ahí de pie un momento, hasta que viera el mueble donde tenía los libros. Seguro que se iba ahí a echar un vistazo. Y si encontraba algo de su agrado, lo cogería para empezar a ojear. Le encantaba mirarle cuando estaba concentrado en algo… Era en esos momentos cuando su mirada se tornaba más intensa, como empapándose la mente con otros mundos, y otras historias. Tal vez era de ahí de donde sacaba la inspiración para pintar, y era cuando irradiaba un aire más atrayente.

" _Que hablando de pintar…"_ , recordó.

Aún no le había enseñado nada. Habían hecho el acuerdo de que le enseñaría alguna de sus obras a cambio de que él le enseñara algo también. Vale que no eran pinturas... pero le había enseñado una de las fotografías que había hecho. Aún no estaba seguro de que le hubiera hecho ilusión verla… Pero había cumplido su parte del trato. Al día siguiente se lo recordaría.

\- Y dime, Naruto… -le cogió por el hombro su madre, haciéndole dar un respingo-. ¿Cómo es él?

\- Mamá… -se quejó-.

Dio un suspiro de resignación, pero lo cierto era que se moría de ganas por decir en voz alta parte de sus pensamientos. Guardárselo tanto tiempo lo único que conseguía era quitarle el aire. Echó un vistazo alrededor para buscar a su padre con la mirada, pero al parecer su madre ya se había encargado de mandarle a buscar algo para que les dejara solos. Cosa que agradeció.

\- Es un borde antipático… -rio nervioso, intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos a su madre. Ella, sin embargo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, con una sonrisa, esperando que continuara-. Pero, cuando quiere, es bastante atento. Me mira a los ojos* cuando hablamos… -murmuró, sintiendo el rubor subirle a las mejillas-.

\- Vaya… -se sorprendió ella-.

\- Unn…

\- ¡Ay, mi niño!

De nuevo, su madre le hizo dar un respingo cuando se vio atrapado entre sus brazos. Ya no forcejeaba para que le soltara, sabía que era inútil cuando le daban esos ataques de euforia. Aunque se sorprendió a sí mismo esta vez, al sentirse reconfortado. Le dio un poco de vergüenza hacer aquello en público, pero le devolvió el abrazo y no se apartó cuando le dejó un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

\- Mamá… -se quejó cuando le soltó-.

Aunque se quejaba ya por costumbre. Realmente sentía que se había quitado parte del peso de encima.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Maillot*: en ciclismo, camiseta (principalmente de poliéster) ultraligera y resistente, generalmente con protección en los hombros para evitar la abrasión de las asas de la mochila.

Mirar a los ojos*. Tal vez a alguien le pueda parecer extraño el hecho de que le de importancia, pero en Japón, no suelen mirar fijamente a los ojos. Según la situación, se puede interpretar incluso como mala educación, porque les resulta muy incómodo; pero también es muestra de tener mucho interés, por eso Naruto se sonroja.

* * *

 **21/08/15**

¡Hola a todos! =)

Antes que nada, ¡quería agradeceros un montón por los reviews! x3

Sinceramente no me esperaba que me leyera tanta gente ^^Uu Últimamente el fandom parece un poco muerto... u.u

¡Pero me alegro de que sigais por aquí! =3

Y puesss no tengo mucho que deciros la verdad. Sólo que espero poder desarrollar esta historia de una forma amena y entendible ^^Uu

Mencionar a **Usura-tialmant** que me está ayudando a llevar la trama y a **Scaring** también por las correcciones. Como Usu y yo somos amigas había pasado por alto mencionarla antes... ¡Te pido perdon por eso! ;A; (ya sabeis eso de que la confianza da asco...) n_nUuu

Y bueno, nada. Dentro de una semana, más ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro. Beta: Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV  Naruto

* * *

 ** _Domingo, 10 de agosto_**

 ** _10:00 h_**

Aún faltaba bastante para que el moreno llegase… Pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la casa como un histérico. Era la tercera vez que se cercioraba de que había dejado un par de pantuflas perfectamente colocadas junto a la puerta del baño*, y otro par en la entrada para cuando llegara, y que el salón estaba perfectamente ordenado, sin una mota de polvo en el mueble. Se había cerciorado de que así fuera sacando todo lo que tenía ahí para poder limpiar bien.

Había colocado su televisor en el hueco que le correspondía, y que hasta el día anterior había estado vacío: como solía ver las series online, y jugaba a los videojuegos en el ordenador, hasta ahora no le había hecho falta; pero aprovechó el viaje a casa de sus padres para traérsela, y su consola también, por si se daba el caso de que se aburrieran.

Así podrían jugar los dos a la vez.

Con la sensación de burbujeo en el estómago, fue cerrando las puertas y tras echar un vistazo al exterior, cerró el ventanal de su pequeña terraza. Puso el aire acondicionado a la temperatura más baja que le permitía el aparato y se fue a la cocina. Aún no hacía demasiado calor, pero estaba seguro de que para cuando llegara Sasuke sería un poco molesto ya. Más llevando manga larga.

De nuevo repasó todo lo que había comprado. Seguía sin estar seguro, a pesar de que siempre pedía lo mismo, de que pudiera ofrecerle para beber lo que le pudiera apetecer realmente. Y eso que había comprado un poco de todo: coca-cola zero, zumo de piña… y apostaba a que le gustaba también el té, aunque pidiera café por las mañanas. Incluso había comprado algo de cerveza sin alcohol. Aún y aunque se diera el caso de que no le gustara, se la bebería él.

Tomó aire profundamente sintiendo que le hormigueaban los dedos y que se le empezaban a calentar las mejillas. Sólo de pensar que iba a tener en el salón de su casa al chico que llevaba observando desde hacía ya prácticamente un mes, hacía que se le acelerase el pulso. Esperaba por los dioses que todo marchara bien y no hacer ninguna tontería. No ahora que había conseguido poder tener con él algo parecido a una cita…

"¡Como amigo!", se recordó a sí mismo antes de que su imaginación comenzara a traicionarle.

De nuevo, suspiró profundamente, y sacó los ingredientes que iba a necesitar. Tenía que ponerse a cocinar ya si quería que la comida estuviera lista a tiempo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Domingo, 10 de agosto_**

 ** _12:20 h_**

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Estaba seguro de ello. Tendría que haber cogido valor el día anterior y haberle pedido al menos su email, en lugar de apuntarle tan sólo su dirección en una servilleta. ¿Y si se arrepentía en el último momento y no acudía? Todo había sido tan repentino que no le extrañaría nada que no apareciese al final… Pero tenía la sensación de que Sasuke no era ese tipo de personas: si había dado su palabra, la cumpliría.

Al menos eso era lo que le transmitía, esperaba no estar equivocándose. Por eso no podía dejar de sentir su propio pulso acelerado. Apenas quedaban diez minutos para que llegase, y aún no sabía que camiseta ponerse. ¿O se ponía la camisa negra de botones?

"No, no, no… Demasiado formal…", se corrigió después de mirarla durante unos segundos.

Dejó la percha de nuevo colgada en la barra, y paseó la mirada entre las otras dos camisetas que tenía sobre la cama. Se las había puesto, y se ha había mirado en el espejo, lo menos dos veces con cada una. Pero no se podía decantar por ninguna de las dos. Finalmente decidió coger la naranja, con un estampado en blanco en el costado con forma de espiral. Quedaba mejor con los jeans y estaba más en sintonía con su personalidad que la azul oscura. Y su madre siempre le decía que tenía que ser él mismo. Y si no le gustaba a los demás… es que no estaban hechos para ser amigos suyos. Y en eso estaba de acuerdo con ella: si no le soportaban tal y como era, no los quería a su lado. Prefería estar solo que mal acompañado.

A prisa, se puso la camiseta naranja, y metió la otra en el cajón del armario con poco cuidado. De nuevo se fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo, y cerciorarse de que se había afeitado bien. Sí. Todo en orden. Salió a la salita para regular el climatizador a veinticuatro grados. La sala ya tenía una temperatura bastante agradable y no quería convertirla en un congelador. Se acercó a la cocina a comprobar que el caldo no se había salido de la sartén con el burbujeo, bajó un poco el fuego y cogió una cuchara para probarlo.

"¿No le he echado sal…?".

No estaba seguro. Había seguido la receta paso por paso, comprobándola una y otra vez para que saliera perfecto. Pero le faltaba algo. Y no quería pasarse con la sal. A él le gustaban las cosas bastante saladas, demasiado tal vez, pero sabía que era una cosa personal.

Se quedó congelado en el sitio cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, con la cuchara a medio camino de la sartén para volver a probarlo.

Definitivamente, se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Dejó la cuchara a un lado, y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Ya había llegado el momento. Bien. Con fingida calma, caminó hasta la puerta, puso la mano en el pomo, y volvió a respirar profundamente antes de abrir.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo va eso? -sonrió-.

\- Va -se encogió de hombros-.

\- Pasa, pasa -se puso a un lado para dejarle entrar-.

\- Con permiso… -hizo una leve reverencia-.

Tal y como lo había imaginado, se sentó con calma en el escalón del recibidor para quitarse las zapatillas. Como siempre, vestía con una camiseta blanca. Aunque ésta era un poco diferente a las que solía llevar, más simples y de un sólo color: tenía los dobladillos morados; y en el pecho, un cordel cruzaba de lado a lado. No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero dentro de la sencillez, le hacía ver incluso más atractivo.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí, y volvió a subirse a la tarima, a la espera de que terminase y anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir, según lo que sabía de él. Pero contra todo pronóstico, no hizo ni el amago de ir a encaminarse hacia el interior de la casa, quedándose en pie junto él, mirándole fijamente.

\- Ah, puedes quedarte en la salita mientras termino -le hizo un ademán con la mano-, aún le falta un poco.

\- Huele bien… -comentó dando unos pasos, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma-.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo coca-cola y zumo...

\- Humm…

\- Hay cerveza sin alcohol, si quieres.

\- Unn -asintió-.

Sentía el sudor acumulándose en cada pliegue de sus manos, pero se obligó a no restregarlas por los pantalones. Estaba tenso y empezaba a notarse la boca seca por los nervios. Había imaginado que el moreno comenzaría a divagar por el salón, echándole una ojeada a todo lo que quedara a la vista, pero nada de lo que había pensado ocurrió. Bueno, no desde que puso un pie dentro de su casa.

\- Este… Ummm… Naruto... -le llamó el moreno plantado en mitad del pasillo cuando se iba a marchar a la cocina-. Es una tontería… Pero… -abrió la bandolera para sacar una bolsa un poco abultada de papel, y se la tendió con ambas manos-. Bueno…

\- ¿Eh...? -se quedó estupefacto-.

Desde luego… El chico era una caja de sorpresas.

Naruto no podía creerse que realmente le estuviera haciendo un regalo. Estaba casi cien por cien seguro que era ese tipo de tradiciones a las que el moreno no estaba para nada aferrado… Y ahí estaba, esperando que lo cogiera.

\- ¡No, no tenías que haberte molestado!

\- Insisto.

Aceptó sin más remedio: lo último que quería era ofenderle, haciéndole creer que despreciaba el gesto, rechazándole la ofrenda.

\- Gracias…

\- Unn…

Y de nuevo, un incómodo silencio que no sabía cómo llenar.

\- ¿Puedo ver lo que haces? -se metió las manos en los bolsillos-.

\- Claro.

Empezaba a tener la sensación de que había sido muy mala idea invitarle a casa. Con todas las ganas que tenía de conocerle, y hablar con él, y ahora no sabía qué decir. Siendo un borde, o siendo amable… Sasuke siempre conseguía dejarle mudo.

Y no tenía claro de si eso era bueno o no.

Igualmente no podía evitar sentirse acalorado: sabía que el chico estaba ahí más por curiosidad que por otra cosa; o quizá pudiera aventurarse a pensar que tal vez sí quisiera tener una amistad con él, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de nadie y ser el del moreno que tenía ahí le aceleraba el pulso.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo horrible para que no le saliera la risa tonta, ni se le quedara cara de bobo mirándole.

Sasuke tomó asiento, dejando su bandolera colgada en la silla. Pudo ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se le hinchaba el pecho. Seguro que estaba aspirando el aroma del caldo.

\- ¡Ah! -cayó en la cuenta, cuando le daba la cerveza-. ¿Quieres probarlo? Aunque creo que le falta sal… -se rascó la nuca nervioso-.

Tras asentir aquel, cogió una tacita y le puso un poco. Aguardó ansioso para saber su opinión. No supo muy bien cómo interpretar la expresión de su cara, y el suspiro que dio, al tenerla en parte oculta bajo el flequillo, pero quiso creer que simplemente no quería dejarle entrever el escalofrío que le tenía que haber dado al probar aquello.

\- Está bueno, ¿eh? -sonrió socarrón-.

\- Sí… -levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa-.

Pero no una sonrisa torcida como las que solía dedicarle. Una sonrisa de verdad. De esas que te hacen derretirte por dentro.

\- ¿Le f-...? ¿Le falta sal? -tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta-.

\- No, está bien.

"Dios…", se abofeteó internamente.

Un tanto ausente, cogió el arroz que tenía ya preparado y lo fue echando en la sartén, haciendo que quedara bien sumergido en el caldo luego, dándole vueltas con la espátula.

"Espero que no se me haya quedado cara de gilipollas…".

Y de nuevo, se hizo el silencio.

Le resultaba increíble que estuviese tan callado. Siempre tenía algo con lo que molestarle, pero hasta ahora no le había soltado ni una grosería.

Le daba vueltas al arroz de forma inconsciente, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa de la que hablar con él. Pero ahora que no había nada que interfiriese en la conversación, estaba totalmente en blanco.

Suspiró en sus adentros incómodo por la situación, y decidió actuar casi como si estuviera en el trabajo. Tal vez así conseguía llegar a algún tema del que hablar.

Aunque volvió a quedarse en blanco cuando se giró hacia él, y le miró a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de nadie y Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Y bueno… -comenzó a hablar un tanto nervioso. Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la encimera para intentar relajarse-, … ¿Cómo ve su majestad las cosas fuera de palacio? ¿No le da miedo mezclarse con la plebe sin su escolta real? Podrían secuestrarle para pedir un rescate, ¿sabe? -sonrió burlón-.

Luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su sonrisa no flaqueara y le dejara ver al otro que, realmente, estaba a punto de empezar a arrancarse los pelos por no soportar más aquel silencio. En la cafetería no le importaba porque siempre tenía algo que hacer y, sino, se volvía a su sitio junto a la puerta y se limitaba a observarle desde la distancia, cuando se ponía a leer o a mirar el móvil.

Y el hecho de que le mirase fijamente no le ayudaba nada. Se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, mirándole serio directamente a los ojos hasta que, al parecer, no pudo aguantar más e hizo una mueca, tapándose la boca y agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Pfff… -rio por lo bajo-.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido romper el silencio. Y quitarse de encima un poco de tensión.

\- Verás… -volvió a mirarle de nuevo, serio-. Quien quiera que fuese que quisiera secuestrarme… Tan sólo podría ser un enajenado mental. Mis centinelas siempre están lo suficientemente cerca para protegerme, y hay un escuadrón de refuerzo a un par de manzanas de aquí -el rubio arqueó una ceja, sonriendo-, por si acaso. Así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. ¿O tal vez… -apoyó el codo en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de piernas sonriendo burlón-, ... eres vos ese enajenado mental?

\- ¡Oh, no, no! ¿Cómo piensa eso de mí? -negó con la cabeza y las manos efusivamente, siguiéndole la corriente-. Yo estoy aquí para servirle, alteza -hizo una reverencia exagerada-.

\- Jmmmm… -levantó el mentón, dándole un trago a su bebida, algo más relajado-. Bien… Entonces... -titubeó un poco antes de seguir-, ...creo que puedes decirle a mi madre que se marche ya a casa...

\- ¿Cómo?

De un respingo se irguió a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Está abajo esperando, junto a la puerta del bloque… -indicó con el pulgar-. No se terminaba de fiar, ya sabes -se encogió levemente de hombros-. Dice que no te puedes fiar de nadie hoy en día, y siendo menor de edad… -suspiró-.

"¿Está… hablando en serio…?".

Con la tontería de conversación que acababan de tener, Naruto no podía terminar de creer en sus palabras. Pero el chico estaba completamente serio, incluso resignado podría decirse por la expresión de su cara. Aquel volvió a suspirar y apartó levemente la mirada. Y al rubio tan sólo le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántos... años tienes…?

El moreno se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza un tanto más, hasta que el flequillo le cubrió la cara casi por completo. Parecía verdaderamente abochornado.

\- Diecisiete… -murmuró el otro fijando la vista en su lata de cerveza, y dándole vueltas-.

Naruto se quedó pálido. Pudo sentir cómo en apenas un segundo la sangre le abandonó el rostro. Ahora entendía el porqué de aquellas facciones tan finas… ¡Era más joven de lo que había imaginado!

Casi como si la vida le fuera en ello, salió disparado de la cocina. Lo último que necesitaba era que le acusaran de intento de abuso a menores. Las noticias estaban llenas de casos de esos y la gente siempre sacaba conclusiones precipitadas. Y en todo caso... ¡de ninguna manera se le había ocurrido que el chico pudiera ser menor de edad! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido antes ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza quedar con él para verle fuera de sus horas de trabajo!

"Eres un idiota, Naruto… ¡Tenías que haberle preguntado! ¡Imbécil!".

Llegó al recibidor, aterrado, con la imagen mental de la persona que pudiera encontrarse ahí abajo. Ya se imaginaba a la mujer llamando a la policía si tardaban demasiado en darle alguna señal de vida, y de cómo se lo llevarían esposado a comisaría. Casi podía sentir el frío del metal en sus muñecas.

Aún no sabía de qué manera se iba a disculpar ni de qué excusa poner por haber invitado a su hijo a casa, pero aún así abrió la puerta, y se asomó por la barandilla, resuelto a disculparse…

Pero allí no había nadie esperando.

Miró a los lados, por si acaso veía algún coche aparcado… Pero no… Tan sólo transeuntes caminando de vuelta a casa, seguramente, para ir a comer.

"Será…".

Muy… Lentamente… Entró de nuevo en casa… Y fue cerrando la puerta… Rojo de la vergüenza.

Había picado.

Como un gilipollas.

¿¡Qué cara tenía que poner ahora!? ¡Le había tomado el pelo descaradamente, y él se lo había tragado a pies juntillas!

Ahora tenía clara una cosa: no sería actor… ¡Pero actuaba a las mil maravillas, el muy…!

\- ¡Cretino! -gritó nada más llegar al marco de la cocina-.

Aquel fue incapaz de contestarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado, temblando por contener una carcajada. Cosa que le hizo sentir aún más abochornado al rubio.

\- En serio… -le tembló la voz al chico-, no creía que te lo fueras a tragar… Pero… Tenía que intentarlo…

Y no pudo más. El moreno estalló en una carcajada.

\- Eres un capullo… -murmuró entre dientes-.

\- Y tú un crédulo, usuratonkachi… -siguió riendo-.

Vale. Tal vez sí que era un capullo… Pero un capullo bastante atractivo.

Según iban pasando los segundos el sentimiento de bochorno se iba pasando para dejar paso al rubor. Realmente le sentaba bien sonreír, y ahora que se le veía más relajado que al principio se sentía más a gusto con su presencia.

Pero seguía siendo un capullo.

\- Ahora en serio -le dijo mientras cogía la vajilla para sacarla al salón; necesitaba hacer algo para evitar morir de la vergüenza-, ¿cuántos años tienes?

\- Veintidos. ¿Tú?

\- Cumplo veintidos también, en unos meses.

\- Jmmm…

"Dos, para ser exactos…", se dio cuenta de lo cerca que quedaba ya.

Puso todo lo que le hacía falta en una bandeja, y se fue directo a la salita. El moreno le siguió sin decir nada más y, esta vez sí, como había imaginado, se quedó un momento junto a la puerta, echando un vistazo a todo lo que quedaba a la vista.

Aunque no tenía muchas cosas en el piso: en un lado tenía el mueble, de madera gruesa y oscura, con sus libros, sus cómics, y las revistas de fotografía que se había ido comprando desde que llegó a la ciudad, a parte de la televisión y la video consola que se había traído; al fondo, junto a la cristalera del balcón, tenía un pequeño escritorio con ruedas donde dejaba el portátil para que no estorbara; justo enfrente del mueble estaba el sofá cama y, entremedias, una mesa de estilo tradicional; y tenía un par de fotos colgadas, las que más le habían gustado de las que había hecho hasta ahora.

Suspiró aliviado mientras colocaba todo en la mesa cuando el moreno cerró la puerta de nuevo, y se dirigió con calma hacia el interior de la sala, echando un vistazo por encima. Bien, otra cosa de él que había podido adivinar. Si le veía los libros que tenía ahí, seguro que encontrarían algo de lo que conversar.

"Pero… ¿Y si no se para a mirar…?", recapacitó cuando aquel aún estaba a medio camino.

Bien podría sentarse a la mesa y no toquetear nada, como había pensado en principio que haría. Si ocurría como cuando llegó y volvía a quedarse callado… Esta vez sí le darían ganas de saltar por la ventana.

\- Tengo ahí los libros -hizo un ademán con la cabeza-, puedes echarles un vistazo si quieres.

Ahora que había levantado la cabeza, veía las claras intenciones que tenía el otro de, efectivamente, sentarse sin toquetear nada.

"Uff… A tiempo…", pensó para sus adentros.

\- Si te gusta alguno, puedes llevártelo…

Y, ahora sí, empezó a deambular mirando todo lo que tenía por ahí a la vista. De nuevo volvió a suspirar aliviado. Desde que le vio la primera vez por la cafetería había pensado que era un descarado… Pero resultaba ser más educado que el silencio.

"¿Y si…? ¿Y si es tan educado porque realmente es el heredero de una gran empresa…?", empezó a divagar en su mente, observándole.

Siempre se movía con gracilidad, muy lentamente, como si tuviera estudiado cada movimiento que hacía. No tenía ningún tipo de prisa nunca tampoco, como si tuvieran que esperarle a él, en lugar de ser él quien tuviera que darse prisa para no hacer esperar a los demás. Siempre iba bien vestido. Aunque sencillo, y obviando la manga larga, siempre estaba a la moda. Su piel parecía fina, pálida como la porcelana. Y en más de una ocasión había podido sentir una fragancia suave, algo así como la leche de almendras. Si no fuera porque había 'bodymilks' con ese olor, pensaría que realmente se bañaba en leche, como Cleopatra.

"Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡Y si realmente pertenece a alguna rama de la casa real!? Tal vez por eso siempre le hace gracia que le trate como si fuera un príncipe o algo así…", se quedó pálido. "¿Y si no era de coña eso de los centinelas…?".

\- ¿Qué?

No sabía en qué momento fue, pero Sasuke se había girado a mirarle, alzando una ceja en ese preciso momento, seguramente por la cara que debía estar haciendo. Aunque ahora mismo le daba igual, tal vez su cabeza estuviera en juego.

\- Dime que lo de los centinelas era coña…

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? -frunció levemente el ceño-.

\- Sasuke -se levantó y fue hasta él, cogiéndole por los hombros para que le mirase directamente a los ojos-, dime que realmente no eres de la casa real y que no hay ningún guardaespaldas esperando tu señal para pegarme un tiro.

Vale. Por la cara de confusión del moreno… Acababa de decir una gilipollez. Y ya podía sentir el rubor subirle a las mejillas.

\- ¿¡P-pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!? -le apartó poniéndole una mano en la cara-. ¡Deja de imaginarte cosas, dobe!

\- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, ostras!

\- ¡Pues deja de decir tonterías!

\- ¡Yo no digo tonterías!

\- ¿¡Ah, no!?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿¡Y entonces por qué piensas que hay alguien esperando para pegarte un tiro!?

\- ¡Pues porque...! -apretó los labios, para no hablar sin pensar. Y es que, dándole un pensamiento… Sí, había sido una tontería cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Se rascó la sien, desviando la mirada, intentando pensar en una buena excusa… En vano.

\- Usuratonkachi…

\- Argh…

"Estupendo…", volvió a sentarse a la mesa, dejándose caer con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. "Ya la has cagado… Gilipollas…".

Suspiró profundamente, observando al otro de reojo. Acababa de quedar como un idiota… Y le había cabreado.

No entraba en sus planes, pero decidió encender la televisión, y le bajó el volumen al ver que el otro se giraba un tanto, como si le hubiera desconcentrado de la lectura. Pero no dijo nada, y volvió a centrarse. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se sentó a la mesa con él, con el libro entre las manos. Parecía totalmente enfrascado en la lectura.

\- ¿Has estado aquí?

\- 'Aquí', ¿dónde?

Pero en lugar de contestar, cerró el libro y le enseñó la portada. Había un castillo.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Está en un pueblo pequeño, cerca de la capital del país.

\- ¿Y cómo es?

Aún abochornado, comenzó a describirle el castillo, que realmente no era tan grande como parecía, pero que igualmente era abrumador. Y a contarle cómo eran las casas de aquel pueblo, todas hechas de piedra. Las calles eran muy estrechas y frías, pero de algún modo acogedoras. Todo estaba lleno de pequeñas construcciones históricas, bien conservadas.

Y bueno… Hablando y hablando, comenzaron a comer. Naruto se sintió victorioso al escuchar el suspiro del otro, después de que diera el primer bocado, y continuó contándole sobre sus andanzas por aquel país.

\- Pero si no llega a ser porque mamá sabe algo de español… Creo que nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre en aquellos pueblos -no pudo evitar reír-.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No tienen ni idea de inglés -rio por lo bajo-. Y nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros.

\- Me gustaría escucharte hablar a ti en inglés… -rio burlón-.

\- Excuse me? You are talking to Uzumaki Naruto, 'The Great' -alzó el mentón fingiendo petulancia, llevándose el puño al pecho-, first in line for the Uzumaki throne.

\- Ya, claro… -sonrió socarrón-, eso es sólo porque eres hijo único…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sasuke desvió la mirada al plato para seguir comiendo.

\- Porque sólo hablas de tus padres. Si tuvieras un hermano, seguro que hablarías de él también.

\- Supongo… -se quedó meditando. En verdad, hablaba un montón de sus padres. Especialmente de su madre-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Unn… -asintió con la cabeza-. Uno. Aunque a veces es desesperante -añadió-.

\- Es mayor que tú entonces, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué lo supones?

\- No sé… Mis primos son así -se encogió de hombros-. Mi prima es la pequeña, y está hasta las narices de su hermano. Es un mandón y se burla mucho de ella.

\- Fu… -resopló-. Algo así…

Aquel comentario debió de recordarle algo que pareció hacerle sentir incómodo porque ahora no hacía más que darle vueltas a la comida con los palillos. Tal vez fuera por entrar en el terreno personal… No paraba de hablar de los viajes con sus padres y Sasuke apenas hablaba de sí mismo. Quizás era más tímido de lo que había pensado en principio…

\- ¿Me traes un vaso de agua, por favor?

\- Unn…

No estaba seguro… Pero de alguna manera sabía que había metido la pata en terreno resbaladizo.

"Mejor será no preguntarle sobre su familia…", llegó a la conclusión.

Le dejó el vaso frente a él cuando regresó, y siguió comiendo en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez tenga problemas en casa… Quizá no se lleve bien con su familia y por eso siempre está por ahí, o con algún amigo…".

Dándole un pensamiento, a no ser que tuviera un trabajo de tiempo parcial, y que fuera donde iba todas las mañanas, siempre le veía en la calle, a veces con sus amigos, hasta bien pasado el medio día…

Un sonido llamó su atención y le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró un tanto y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando una especie de cajita de plástico que ahora dejaba el moreno sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Estás enfermo…? -se le escapó la pregunta al verle tomar una pastilla-.

\- Unn… Anemia crónica…

"Claro… Por eso siempre parece que vaya a desmayarse…".

\- Vaya… Tiene que ser una mierda…

\- No te haces ni la más mínima idea -contestó antes de llevarse una segunda pastilla a la boca y dar un trago de agua-.

\- ¿De alguna vitamina, o hierro? -preguntó curioso-.

\- Ambas.

\- Ostras…

Aquel no dijo nada más. Siguió comiendo en silencio, y Naruto le imitó al entender que ya había llenado su cupo sobre temas personales. Aunque había uno del que aún no había dicho ni 'mú', y había dado su palabra.

\- ¡Ne, Sasuke! -le llamó con tanto énfasis que hasta le fue visible el respingo que le dio al otro-. Tienes que enseñarme alguna de tus pinturas. ¡Me lo prometiste!

\- Unn…

Bueno, al menos había aprendido algo más sobre él: era más tímido de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y más formal también; le gustaba leer, y también le gustaba todo lo relacionado con la historia aparentemente, al coger prestados un par de libros históricos que tenía sobre los pueblos de España; no parecía cómodo hablando sobre temas personales, pero le escuchaba atento cuando hablaba sobre los viajes que había hecho con sus padres. Bien. Al menos por ahí tenía conversación para rato.

Y así fue como se les pasó la tarde: hablando sobre sus viajes y enseñándole algunas de las fotos que tenía en el portátil.

Y al contrario de lo que pensó al principio, cuando llegó, se sorprendió de lo rápido que se le pasó el tiempo hablando con él. Según iba pasando las horas, se sentía más relajado. Acabaron sentados en el sofá, con el portátil sobre la mesa frente a ellos, cuando al fin Sasuke accedió a enseñarle algunas de sus pinturas del portofolio online que tenía.

\- Buah, qué pasada… -se quedó con la boca abierta-.

Era mucho más bueno de lo que había pensado. Era el tipo de cuadros que uno podría encontrarse en una galería de arte. Si bien sentía que le faltaba algo… Tendría que observarlo en más detalle para averiguar qué. Pero sería en otro momento. No quería abordarle con preguntas y comentarios tontos sin pensar.

Fue ya pasadas las seis, que el teléfono de Sasuke sonó al recibir un mensaje. Y después de contestar, se disculpó por tener que darse prisa para marcharse.

Descubrió también que, seguramente, le gustaba el manga al añadir a los libros que se llevaba prestados el primer tomo de una sus colecciones, de camino a la salida. Si realmente le gustaba… Ya tendrían algo más en común de lo que hablar, evitando así los temas personales.

Y sintió como si se le fuera a parar la respiración cuando ya se encontró en el recibidor, viéndole calzarse para irse.

\- Bueno… -se rascó la nuca nervioso. Por dentro estaba rabiando de que tuviera que marcharse ya, tan pronto, pero para ser la primera vez que quedaban… Tal vez había sido suficiente. Aunque no para él-. Supongo que ya nos veremos por la cafetería… Pero si algún día quieres volver, eres bienvenido…

"¿Qué forma es esa de pedirle una cita…?".

"...".

"¿¡Cómo que una cita!? ¡Amigo, Naruto, amigo! ¡De ahí no vas a pasar!".

\- Unn… -asintió con una leve reverencia-. Nos vemos…

Naruto se quedó ahí, plantado junto a la puerta, despidiéndole con la mano, mientras le veía caminar a paso calmo hacia el ascensor. Se le escapó un suspiro observándole, mientras aquel esperaba, y seguramente centrado en el móvil por el movimiento de sus brazos. Dio un respingo al ver que se giraba y le miraba al entrar en la cabina, y volvieron a despedirse con las manos, y una sonrisa. Quería pensar que Sasuke se había sentido cómodo… No estaba seguro… Pero él estaba flotando en una nube.

Aún seguía sin creer que realmente hubiera estado ahí. El chico que había estado observando tanto tiempo, el que no podía expulsar de su mente por mucho que quisiera y el que le hacía suspirar… Había estado en su casa. Y no sería la última vez si realmente todo había marchado bien, como él creía.

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando la puerta, y encaminándose de nuevo al salón. Se dejó caer boca abajo en el sofá y se abrazó a uno de los cojines, sonriendo como el bobo que se sentía. Tal vez no pudiera llegar a ser más que un amigo para él… Pero con eso le bastaba.

Tumbado desde ahí, alzó la mano hasta su portátil y volvió a abrir la pestaña del portofolio de Sasuke. Aún era pronto, y quería ver todo lo que tenía en su galería.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Tener pantuflas en la puerta del baño*: ya sabéis que los japoneses son un poco "raritos". Aunque tiene su explicación, y muy lógica. Por el mismo motivo que no entran en casa con los zapatos que usan para salir a la calle, no utilizan las mismas pantuflas para el baño que para el resto de la casa. Cosas de los gérmenes, no sé si me entendéis =P

* * *

 ** _29/08/15_**

Buenas!

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Tenía intenciones de haber "arreglado" algunas partes… Pero como algunas sabréis, esta semana ha sido bastante movidita y deprimente para mí… Odio con toda mi alma el "repost", y muchos clubs de Facebook se han empeñado en repostear un minicomic que Usu y yo hicimos… sin créditos claro. Y mirando por los clubs para asegurarme de que no había más reposteos… ¡Boom! Imágenes nuestras recortadas, o con las firmas borradas… En fin…

Más tarde revisaré de nuevo vuestros reviews para ir contestando, ahora mismo no me siento muy bien… Pero siento como que no puedo retrasar más la publicación de este capítulo.

Así que nada más. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. De verdad. Últimamente parece como que el fandom está desapareciendo más deprisa de lo esperado… Y baja bastantes los ánimos u.u

No olvideis nunca de dar apoyo a los artistas que os traen material nuevo, ya sean fics o cómics o ilustraciones… Lo estamos pasando todos un poquito mal.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Domingo, 10 de agosto**_

 _ **19:30 h**_

Por enésima vez se encontró en medio del pasillo sin saber qué era lo que iba a buscar en la cocina. Se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para volver al salón: si era algo importante, ya lo recordaría antes o después.

Con una boba sonrisa, se dejó caer en el sofá y se acomodó bien, poniéndose el portátil sobre el vientre para seguir ojeando los cuadros que Sasuke tenía en su portofolio. Aún seguía sin poder creer que realmente hubiese estado ahí sentado no hacía más de una hora y se sentía estúpidamente feliz por ello. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio recordándole al entrar en el ascensor y despidiéndose en silencio con la mano. Al menos debió resultarle amena su compañía. O por lo menos eso parecía. Si no, no le hubiera sonreído al marcharse, ¿no?

" _Si él supiera que me iba a poner así de gilipollas, seguro que no me hubiera sonreído…_ ", suspiró de nuevo, mordiéndose el interior labio.

Le resultaba increíble, incluso para sí mismo, la inercia con la que sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia él últimamente. Cierto era que muchos chicos le llamaban la atención pero, más allá de eso, ninguno lo suficiente como para hacerle quedarse en la inopia continuamente como le pasaba con el moreno.

Uno de los cuadros le hizo salir de sus pensamientos nada más se cargó la imagen en su pantalla. Había estado tan embobado pensando en él, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa… Que había estado pasando las imágenes casi inconscientemente, sin ver nada en realidad.

No era nada especial, una ventana y, tras ella, una mujer a la que no se le veía la cara al estar cubierta por su largo cabello. Pero de alguna manera, era inquietante. Todo eran tonos oscuros, primando el azul y el negro. En el exterior llovía, golpeando las gotas en el cristal en el que, por dentro, estaba apoyada la mano de la mujer.

Cuanto más lo miraba más le daba la sensación de sentirse ahogado. Como si, fuese quien fuese quien estaba representado ahí, estuviera retenido en contra de su voluntad; como si anhelara poder salir.

No entendía demasiado de arte pictórico pero tenía el sentimiento de que algo no se estaba bien ahí.

Algo inquieto por la imagen, retrocedió hasta el primer cuadro que había visto para volver a observarlos todos con más atención y, aunque ningún otro le hizo sentirse tan tenso como ese, ahora se daba cuenta de que a todos les faltaba ese 'algo'. Para su gusto, carecían de vida. A él le gustaban los colores más vivos y Sasuke parecía estar empeñado en utilizar los tonos más apagados que encontraba. O al menos los más fríos. Azules, morados, marrones… Y gris. Mucho gris. Y demasiado negro para su gusto. Si utilizaba otros pigmentos era por pura necesidad, no porque pareciera encajar con lo que quería pintar. Y en todas las obras en las que había alguna persona… Siempre estaba de espaldas, o lo suficientemente girada para que no se le viera la cara.

Suspiró profundamente. Si no fuera porque había estudiado algo sobre la teoría del color y de la imagen para sus composiciones fotográficas, sería detalles que le hubieran pasado completamente por alto.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le llevaba a pintar así… Pero esperaba poder averiguarlo para poder hacer algo al respecto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 10 de agosto**_

 _ **20:45 h**_

\- Hola, mamá -contestó con voz cantarina al teléfono, dirigiendo de nuevo sus pasos hacia la cocina-.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿¡Cómo te ha ido!? ¿¡Sigue ahí cont-!?

\- No, mamá -le cortó antes de que le avasallara con más preguntas-. Se fue hace ya rato…

\- Oh… Pero, ¿qué tal? ¿Le ha gustado la paella?

\- Creo que sí -sonrió-. Creo que le ha dado hasta un escalofrío -rio burlón por lo bajo-.

\- Como para no darle… -rio ella también-.

\- Pero bueno, parece que al menos no se ha aburrido.

\- Bueno… Dale tiempo. Tal vez le cueste coger confianza.

\- Supongo… -no pudo evitar un puchero-. ¡Ah! ¿¡A que no adivinas qué!?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Me ha traído un regalo! -abrió los ojos como platos, aún emocionado-.

Eso era lo que había ido a buscar a la cocina una y otra vez, y que se le había olvidado a mitad de camino, cada vez que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo despertando de sus ensoñaciones. Había dejado la bolsa de papel que le había traído el moreno sobre la mesa de la cocina, para abrirla después de que se marchara. Pero tras medio día charlando con él, se le había olvidado por completo mirar qué era lo que le había regalado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

\- ¡Naranjas*!

\- ¡Ala, qué amable!

\- ¡Unn! ¡Están suuuuper buenas! Tienen toda la pinta de ser de importación.

\- ¡Vaya! Así que le gusta lo extranjero, ¿eh?

\- Eso parece -comentó animado-. Se ha llevado un par de libros de los pueblos aquellos que visitamos. Y he estado toda la tarde hablándole de los viajes que hemos hecho…

Se pasó un buen rato contándole todo lo que podía recordar de lo que habían hablado, y de lo tímido que era en comparación con lo que había visto previamente de él. Y de lo incómodo que había sido al principio, sin saber de qué hablar pero que al final, se había sentido bien estando con él. Todo esto mientras se llevaba una bandeja al salón con lo que iba a ser su cena. Esta vez sí, ensalada y algo de arroz que había sobrado de la comida.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas que te dije que parecía que estuviera enfermo…? -comentó mientras empezaba a comer-. Pues resulta que sí… Me ha dicho que tiene anemia crónica, y tiene que tomarse unas pastillas con la comida…

\- Bueno… Si se está tratando, es porque le ha visto un médico. No te preocupes por eso.

\- Unn…

\- Pero bueno, ¿y?

\- 'Y', ¿qué?

\- Deja de andarte por las ramas, Naruto -le echó en cara-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Le has pedido salir? -preguntó emocionada-. ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que os habéis besado!

" _..._ ".

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es la primera vez que quedamos… -murmuró, sintiendo la vergüenza recorrerle-. ¿Qué querías que le dijera…?

\- Podríais haber quedado para veros otro día, ¿no?

\- Mamá… No es tan sencillo…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque… -se encogió un tanto, casi como si la tuviera delante mirándole fijamente esperando que le diera una respuesta-.

¿Cómo tenía que explicárselo? Era demasiado obvio. Ambos eran chicos… Y si daba un paso en falso, muy seguramente no volvería a verle más. No es que quisiera ser pesimista, pero tenía todas las probabilidades en contra. Además, no necesitaba que le explicaran lo que podría llegar a pasar si las personas equivocadas se enteraban. Las marcas en sus mejillas eran un buen recordatorio.

\- Pues porque no sé si le gustan los chicos, mamá. En ese sentido. Y aunque se diera el caso, que lo dudo, no sé si le podría gustar yo...

\- ¡Ay, venga ya, Naruto! Si no le preguntas, no lo sabrás nunca, hombre.

\- Pero es que quiero que sea mi amigo… -removió con los palillos la comida-. Y si la cago ahora, no será nada… Ni amigo, ni nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto sabía que su madre entendía lo que quería decir. Nunca había tenido amigos en el colegio. Y en secundaria… Los enfrentamientos con sus demás compañeros eran constantes, aunque nunca llegó a contarle a sus padres el por qué… Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de ello en aquel entonces, y ahora ya no tenía caso preocupar a su madre por algo que tenía ya superado. Aunque si no hubiese sido por el único amigo que consiguió hacer, tal vez e incluso hubiera tenido que cambiar de instituto. Era por eso que siempre se había aferrado a ella y por lo que, tiempo después, se volvió quizás demasiado protectora con él. Motivo principal por el que ahora vivía solo.

\- Bueno, cariño… No te agobies demasiado, ¿vale? Ya verás que todo sale bien.

\- Unn…

\- Hmmm… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no le invitas a pasar el el fin de semana con nosotros? Que se venga Kiba también, así tal vez no le parezca tan raro.

\- No sé…

\- Además, tengo que darle un buen tirón de orejas a ese amigo tuyo.

\- ¿Por qué? -le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Qué había hecho ahora…?-.

\- La última vez que vinisteis manchó uno de tus pijamas con café y lo dejó debajo de cama. No me di cuenta hasta unos días después de que os fuerais y ya no pude sacar la mancha… Ostras…

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fui yo.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio durante unos tensos segundos en los que Naruto sintió cómo una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien. Hubo de tragar saliva con fuerza sabiendo la que se avecinaba.

\- Naruto…

Y Naruto colgó el teléfono.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 10 de agosto**_

 _ **23:05 h**_

Volvió a encontrarse de pie en medio de su habitación sin saber qué hacía ahí.

Le había llevado más tiempo del habitual recoger todo en la cocina y preparar las cosas para el día siguiente pero es que… Cada vez que se daba cuenta, estaba de pie, mirando las musarañas, con la mente en esos ojos negros que le tenían atrapado.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Llevaba un par de prendas sucias. Entonces recordó que sus intenciones habían sido de ir a la cocina para poner la lavadora. Lo que no entendía era por qué había ido a su habitación tras salir del baño, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a echar las prendas al aparato.

Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, al darse la media vuelta y encaminarse a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Se estaba comportando como un tonto, y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía. Él mismo se daba cuenta.

Se preparó un té después de poner la lavadora e intentó dispersar sus pensamientos releyendo el calendario de la basura*. Se lo sabía de memoria pero necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Una vez más, cuando la conciencia le retornó al cuerpo, se encontró en mitad del pasillo sin saber qué hacía ahí. Suspiró por lo bajo con un gruñido frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto consigo mismo. En una mano llevaba la taza del té vacía y estaba a punto de dejarla en la mesita que tenía en el recibidor, junto al platillo de las llaves. ¿Acaso esperaba ponerse a lavarla ahí? Dejó caer los hombros resignado de su propia tontería y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina. Se quedaría ahí sentadito a la espera de que terminara de lavarse la colada y la tendería antes de irse a dormir.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 11 de agosto**_

 _ **02:35 h**_

" _Va a pensar que soy un idiota…_ ", se revolvió en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado durante el día, y acababa de recordar el momento en el que se levantó de la mesa, le cogió de los hombros y le soltó aquella gilipollez.

" _Seguro que se enfadó…_ ".

Aún podía ver, como si lo tuviera delante, la mirada de confusión que había puesto el moreno. Desde luego que aquel comentario debió pillarle por sorpresa, ni él se explicaba como podía haber soltado esa burrada.

De repente, y como si un chispazo saltara en su mente, se incorporó quedándose sentado mirando a la nada en la oscuridad.

"Me ha tocado la cara…", sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el pecho.

" _..._ ".

\- ¡Argh!

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, y cogió la almohada para taparse la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido al darle importancia a un gesto que no tenía ninguna otra intención más que alejarle de las tonterías que a veces soltaba su boquita.

" _Naruto, duérmete de una vez… Ya verás mañana…_ ".

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 11 de agosto**_

 _ **03:20 h**_

" _¿Le veré mañana…?_ ", se acurrucó abrazado a la almohada, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Y es que en cuanto cerraba los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, la imagen del moreno acudía de nuevo a su mente. Aún seguía sin poder creerse la suerte que había tenido de vislumbrar aquella suave sonrisa. No era algo que uno pudiera ver a menudo, y le sentaba especialmente bien. Hacía que le hormigueara el cuerpo entero sólo de pensar en ella.

" _Se va burlar de mí…_ ", no pudo evitar recordar la forma tan descarada en la que le había tomado el pelo.

Tendría veintidós años, pero las facciones de su cara eran bastante finas… ¿Cómo iba a saber que realmente no era menor de edad?

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, mirando el techo en la oscuridad. Entraba algo de luz de la calle, y en la pared se reflejaban las sombras de los árboles cercanos.

" _Duérmete ya… Naruto…_ ", volvió a reprocharse.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 11 de agosto**_

 _ **13:40 h**_

" _No va a venir…_ ", suspiró de nuevo.

La gente ya se había empezado a ir, de vuelta a sus quehaceres, y Naruto estaba recogiendo alguna de las mesas que hasta ese momento no le había dado tiempo de limpiar. En parte era una suerte que hubiera siempre tanta faena, por lo menos así no había tenido casi tiempo de pensar en tonterías, ni de recordar lo cansado que se sentía por no haber dormido más que un par de horas.

Pero empezaba ya a entrar en pánico.

" _¿Y si de verdad se enfadó…? ¿O y si hice algo que le molestó y no me di cuenta…? Quizás hablo demasiado… Debe de haberse aburrido de que le hable de mí y de mis viajes..."_ , suspiró otra vez.

" _Pero la culpa es suya…"_ , frunció el entrecejo. " _Siempre me anda preguntando y él no me cuenta nada… ¿Así cómo quiere que hable de otras cosas...?"_.

Dejó la bandeja llena de vasos sucios sobre la barra, junto al fregadero, cogió otra libre y de nuevo encaminó sus pasos al exterior. Se quedó junto a la puerta echando una ojeada por la avenida, a un lado y a otro. Como siempre, la gente caminaba acelerada a donde quiera que fuese que tenían que ir. Avistó, sin embargo, un grupo de chicos y chicas que iban charlando animadamente los unos junto a los otros. No pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo imaginándose en un grupo así de amigos. Seguramente se habían reunido para ir a comer y ahora se iban al centro comercial a entretenerse un rato, quizá jugando a las recreativas. O tal vez a ver la última película que habían estrenado en el cine. ¿O podría ser que se fueran a pasar el día en la playa? Hacía tanto calor que apetecía ir a darse un baño. Era asfixiante. Tanto que pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a nublar y caer el diluvio universal. Seguramente en uno o dos días caería la de Dios.

" _Si llueve no creo que le vaya a ver por aquí…"_ , suspiró.

Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Cualquier día su imaginación le iba a volver loco. Probablemente el chico no se había enfadado. Había días que simplemente, por el motivo que fuese, no venía. Hoy podía ser perfectamente uno de esos días. Además que si venía algo más tarde, sabía de sobras que vendría como si le hubiesen sacado el alma. Siempre que le veía a estas horas era así.

" _Casi mejor que no venga… Se va a morir aquí sentado…"_ , suspiró de nuevo, echando un vistazo a la hora. "A estas horas, con el calor que hace, y teniendo anemia… Normal que esté hecho polvo. Espero que no le dé un chungo en mitad de la calle yendo solo...".

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las patas de las sillas metálicas arrastrándose por el suelo. Por un momento, y siendo egoísta, tuvo la esperanza de verle a él. Pero se esfumó rápido en cuanto levantó la vista y vio que era otro grupo de chicos. Tomó aire profundamente para mentalizarse. Estaba trabajando y ahora no era momento de andar divagando. Llegaba a sentirse estúpido por andar durante tanto tiempo pensando en las musarañas siempre que él acudía a su mente. Y era algo que cada vez ocurría con más frecuencia. Especialmente hoy. No podía dejar de darle vueltas.

Con paso decidido se acercó hasta los chavales para tomarles nota, y se obligó a sonreír. No podía dejar ver que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Y de todas maneras tenía que centrarse para no equivocarse con el pedido. Sacó una pequeña libreta que tenía en el bolsillo y fijó toda su atención en lo que le decían. Pero de nuevo, el sonido del tranvía le hizo recordar al moreno. Quizá hoy no hubiera venido, pero estaba seguro de alguna manera que le vería al día siguiente. Tal vez viniera de buena mañana, como había hecho un par de veces ya, y pudieran hablar un poco más. Le daba igual de qué, tan sólo quería compartir unas cuantas palabras. Y de paso cerciorarse de que andaba mejor que días atrás. Quizá cogiera valor y le pediría ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, o quizá le pidiera su e-mail para poder chatear. No estaba del todo seguro que le fuera a dar su número de teléfono si se lo pedía, ni que se lo diera tampoco si él le daba primero el suyo. Mejor ir a lo seguro sin presionarle.

" _¿Y si vamos a los chiringuitos de la playa…? Cuando baja un poco el sol se está bastante bien ahí..._ ", se preguntaba mientras terminaba de tomar nota. " _¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Le invitaré a tomar algo en la playa! ¿Quién sabe…? Con un poco de suerte igual y hasta me deja hacerle una foto con el mar de fondo…_ ".

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente antes de volver hacia el interior del local. No era para nada mala idea y, aunque no consiguiera hacerle ninguna fotografía, igualmente podrían pasar un rato agradable en un lugar neutral. A pesar de todo, probablemente, no fue tan buena idea dejar que fuera a su casa sin siquiera conocerse y por eso estuvo tan raro al principio cuando llegó.

" _Ojalá venga mañana…_ ".

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 **Sobre las naranjas*** : O bueno, sobre cualquier fruta en general. Es bastante caro comprar frutas en Japón, así que es un buen regalo cuando se es invitado a casa de alguien sin parecer presuntuoso.

 **Calendario de basuras*** : Bueno, realmente no sé si esto es una cosa de los japoneses solamente, o si está extendido a más países… Pero aquí en España no funciona así. En Japón tienen unos días específicos para recoger según qué tipo de basuras. Por ejemplo: el vidrio se recoge los martes y los sábados; el papel, los lunes y los jueves; la basura orgánica los lunes, miércoles y viernes; etc. Y no se puede tirar la basura fuera de esos días, o te multan. En España es completamente diferente… Sí que hay un horario para tirar la basura (de 8 a 11 de la noche), pero más por cuestiones de salud pública que otra cosa, especialmente en verano (por eso de que con el calor la basura orgánica se descompone más rápido, haciendo que haya malos olores o incluso que se pueda propagar alguna enfermedad). Pero fuera de eso… El reciclaje no es algo a lo que obligue la ley. Pero sí que hay contenedores específicos para cartón/papel, vidrio, etc. por las calles, además de los contenedores "tíralo todo aquí".

* * *

 **06/09/15**

Uolas!

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy.

De verdad siento mucho que estén siendo tan cortitos los capítulos, pero es que esta historia me lo está pidiendo así… Ha habido partes que las he querido extender un poco más… Pero es que simplemente no salen =/

Por otro lado, bueno… Ya lo comenté la semana pasada, pero es que sigo en las mismas -_- Esto del reposteo me afectó bastante, sólo espero que no se note demasiado en la redacción _-_ Lo último que quiero es que la historia se vea afectada =(

Me alegra muchísimo, de verdad, el apoyo que he recibido por vuestra parte a este respecto ;A; Cada vez que veo que alguien nuevo se une a la historia, o me dejáis un comentario o algo me anima bastante! TAT Aunque no sé vosotros, pero hasta ayer yo tenía problemas para conectarme a mi cuenta aquí en FF =S

De cualquier modo, muchas gracias a todos! De verdad.

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, no es que haga muchas menciones al fic en mi tumblr (solochely . tumblr . com), pero si alguna vez tardo en actualizar o lo que sea, seguramente daré un aviso por allí. En el apartado de "my fics", hay una etiqueta de "el chico de la camiseta de manga larga" donde estará todo lo relacionado con este fic =)

Y bueno… nada… a seguir trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, que va a ser complicado de escribir para mí xD

¡Nos seguimos leyendo! n_n! !


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Sasuke

* * *

 _ **Lunes, 11 de agosto**_

 _ **13:45**_

Antes de salir a la calle, se puso la gafas de sol y tomó una buena bocanada de aire anticipando el golpe de calor que le iba a dar en la cara en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera. Instintivamente se agarró con la mano izquierda a la correa de la bandolera y empujó con la otra la puerta, aunque hubo de hacer uso del peso de su cuerpo pues era un poco pesada y se encontraba bastante fatigado. Aún así, en cuanto estuvo fuera y recuperó el aliento que había perdido por un momento por la humedad del ambiente, sacó su pai-pai y empezó a abanicarse poniendo rumbo calle abajo, a paso calmo, dirección a la avenida.

Quería verle.

Cada día que pasaba sentía más fuerte la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él, y después del día anterior, ese sentimiento quedó más que confirmado. A pesar de que en un primer momento se había sentido un poco violento invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio, enseguida le hizo sentir casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Algo que le encantaba de él. De hecho, se sentía más cómodo los ratos que pasaba con él que con cualquiera de sus amigos. Claro que tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que nunca le contara nada de sí mismo. Odiaba ser el tema de conversación, cualquiera que fuese el lugar y la situación. Y se sintió aliviado de que Naruto no quisiera curiosear más en su vida personal y entendiera el silencioso mensaje que le dio para que no siguiera por ahí cuando no tuvo más remedio que tomarse las dichosas pastillas delante de él. Cosa que le sorprendió en cierta manera. Por cómo se veía de despistado por fuera, hubiera apostado a que era más torpe a la hora de leer entrelíneas. Pero tanto que mejor para él; le hacía sentir más cómodo a su lado sin tener que vocalizar sus pensamientos, ahorrándose así, tal vez, tener que contarle alguna otra verdad a medias o quien sabe si discutir con él. En lo único que ponía la mano en el fuego, y estaba seguro de no quemarse, es que era un cabezón de cuidado, y que si se le metía entre ceja y ceja querer saber algo, y no estaba dispuesto a contarle ese algo… Muy seguramente acabarían peleando. Tenía el firme presentimiento de eso.

Detuvo sus pasos para recuperar el aliento. Por un instante todo a su alrededor se tornó completamente borroso, y tenía la sensación de que el mundo a sus pies se movía. Se sostuvo poniendo la mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, forzándose a sí mismo a respirar con calma hasta que se le pasó un poco el mareo.

Fue en el momento que levantó la mirada y fijó la vista en el final de la calle que supo que hoy no sería un buen día para ir a la cafetería. Se sentía completamente exhausto. Y aunque se moría de ganas por verle, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos…

" _Hoy no…_ ", se obligó a pensar él mismo.

Sabía que no era buena idea. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos llegar cuanto antes a casa para dormir un rato y descansar.

Apretó los dientes, fruto de la frustración y suspiró profundamente.

Por más que su mente quisiera, el cuerpo no le seguía. Así que, sin más remedio, redirigió sus pasos hasta el paso de peatones más cercano para cruzar la calle y esperar en la parada del tranvía para irse directamente a casa.

Con pesadez se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. Por suerte para él, a estas horas la mayoría de la gente ya se había marchado a casa, o había vuelto al trabajo después de la pausa de medio día. Sería una agonía tener que estar esperando de pie, y tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia las miradas de compasión que le dedicaban a veces cuando estaba todo lleno y alguien se levantaba para cederle su asiento tras verle la cara. Odiaba que se compadecieran de él.

El monitor de la parada indicaba que el tranvía aún tardaría unos minutos en llegar por lo que sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para revisar los mensajes. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que si no uno, otro de sus amigos le habría quemado ya media batería con los mensajes del chat. Y seguramente su madre también querría saber si iba a ir a casa ya, o tardaría un poco más, como empezaba a ser habitual últimamente, para prepararle algo de comer. Quería a su madre, mucho, pero en ese aspecto a menudo era agobiante.

Tras confirmar sus sospechas, y avisarla de que iba de camino a casa, siguió con los siguientes mensajes. Aún seguía molesto con la pelirroja por el trato que tuvo con Naruto, pero aquel día se encontraba tan mal que no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir. Aún así, abrió el chat para ver qué quería, aunque ya se lo podía imaginar. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más asfixiado, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

"Oye, Sasuke, perdona por lo del otro día…", suspiró al leer. Sí, hasta ella misma se dio cuenta. "... pero es que estaba preocupada".

" _Ya lo sé…_ ", resopló por lo bajo.

"Sakura vuelve esta tarde, ¿te parece si vamos con ella mañana a la cafetería esa?".

Vale, eso sí le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Inmediatamente cerró el chat de la pelirroja y abrió el de la otra chica. Hablaban bastante a menudo desde que se fue a estudiar fuera, pero a él no le había dicho nada.

"Hola, Sasuke-kun! Voy a estar esta semana por la ciudad para visitar a mis padres, ¿te apetece quedar un rato? Así me cuentas un poco más del rubio ese… ;) ".

Apretó los labios levemente en un intento de controlar el calor que sentía en las mejillas. Sin duda aquellas dos habían estado hablando entre ellas y querían hacerle una encerrona… Pero bueno, al menos el tema de conversación sería diferente al habitual, y de paso podría aprovechar para pedirles algún consejo. Aún no tenía claro cuál era el interés que tenía Naruto por él… Hasta ahora no le había dado ninguna muestra más allá de la pura curiosidad por conocerle. No sentía que el trato que le diera fuera muy diferente al que Suigetsu le daba a él, así que no debía precipitarse a sacar conclusiones.

" _Aunque si no llega a ser por él…_ ", frunció un poco el entrecejo. " _Podría haberme pasado la tarde entera en el baño y esos dos seguirían dándose besitos…_ ".

De cualquier forma, no era mala idea. Así mataba cuatro pájaros de un tiro: podría quedar con la pelirosa, pedirle consejo a las chicas, salir de casa… y verle a él.

Iba a contestar a los mensajes cuando escuchó que se acercaba el tranvía.

Con cuidado, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, sacó su cartera y esperó pacientemente a que se detuviera y abriera las puertas. Nada más entrar, y pasar la tarjeta por el lector, buscó un asiento libre junto a la ventana. Suspiró aliviado al sentir que el fresco del interior calmaba un poco el calor que tenía, y apoyó la frente en el cristal para sentir mejor el frío. Cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse, respirando profundamente, y el tranvía se puso en marcha de nuevo. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse hasta que volviera a parar, por lo que se permitió permanecer así los dos o tres minutos que tardaría en llegar. Y en cuanto notó que la velocidad disminuía, los abrió y se giró un tanto hacia el exterior. No tardó en localizarle. Como siempre, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con la bandeja en la mano, esperando que algún transeúnte decidiera sentarse en la terraza. Vio cómo alzaba el brazo un tanto. Seguro que estaba mirando la hora.

" _¿Me estará esperando…?_ ".

Quería creer que así era. Quería creer que Naruto tenía la misma necesidad de verle como la que él sentía; que ese magnetismo que le empujaba a ir a esa cafetería con el único motivo de pasar unos minutos hablando con él, lo sentía el otro por igual.

¿Pero cómo saberlo sin preguntarle directamente?

Se le veía muy cercano a esa compañera rubia que tenía y daba igual quien fuera que se sentara ahí en la terraza que le sonreía a todo el mundo por igual y, si le daban conversación, hablaba alegremente con cualquiera. Pedazo de…

" _¡Dobe!_ ", apretó los labios.

Vale, empezaba a darse cuenta él mismo que se estaba obsesionando un poco. No había ninguna razón por la que sentirse celoso. A fin de cuentas no eran nada. Ni tan siquiera podía decir aún que fueran amigos. Y aunque llegaran a serlo… No quería ser el culpable de borrar esa sonrisa que tanto le ensimismaba por el estúpido sentimiento de posesión que tenía.

Sin duda necesitaba la ayuda de ese sexto sentido femenino de sus amigas. Si no se volvería loco y acabaría haciendo algo de lo que tal vez se pudiera arrepentir.

Suspiró resignado de nuevo mirando a través del cristal y sintió que el corazón le latió con más fuerza por un momento cuando se puso el tranvía de nuevo en marcha. Se moría de ganas de poder hablar con él un rato, pero necesitaba con todo su ser llegar a casa y echarse una buena siesta.

Según pasaba por delante de la terraza, vio a Naruto atender a unos chicos que se habían sentado. Como siempre, les dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a entrar al local para llevarles su pedido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, visualizándose sentado junto a él la tarde anterior, en salón de su casa. Le pilló por sorpresa que de repente, y aparentemente de la nada, se acercara tanto a él. Y aún podía sentir el hormigueo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de tenerle a tan sólo un par de palmos de su cara cuando se levantó de sopetón y le cogió por los hombros. Se sentía estúpido de darle importancia a un gesto tan trivial y casi sin querer se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

Últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo más de lo que era habitual en él, pero es que se sentía contagiado del aura que irradiaba el rubio. Algo tenía su sonrisa que hacía que él también quisiera sonreír.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Lunes, 11 de agosto**_

 _ **17:10 h**_

Abrió los ojos con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Se sentía cómodo, ahí tumbado en el sofá, con el fresco de la sala. Seguro que su madre había puesto el aire acondicionado después de que se quedara dormido nada más llegar. Intentó reprimir un bostezo, pero finalmente optó por cubrirse la boca con la mano al fallar en el intento y parpadeó un par de veces más antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, removiéndose un tanto para acomodarse mejor. Se sentía realmente perezoso.

\- ¿Estás despierto? -susurró su madre, acercándose con sigilo-.

\- Unn…

\- Ve a comer algo, hijo, se está haciendo tarde…

Suspiró con resignación. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero ahora no le apetecía nada. Aún así, se incorporó con cuidado, y se sentó derecho, apoyándose en el espaldar. Vio de reojo a su madre salir con calma del salón. Apostaba lo que fuera a que no se esperaría a que él se levantara para ir a la cocina, y le traería la comida hasta ahí. Ella sabía de sobra que necesitaba unos minutos para despejarse la mente cuando se levantaba de sus siestas, pero aún así, seguía tratándole como si no fuera más que un inválido.

Estaba enfermo, sí, pero podía valerse por sí mismo. Era en momentos como éste en los que se sentía asfixiado y daría lo que fuera por vivir solo. Como Naruto.

" _Naruto…_ ", cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No podía parar de preguntarse cómo sería su vida fuera de la cafetería. Parecía un nervio con patas así que estaba seguro que andaba quemando energía de alguna manera. ¿Habría salido con la bici por la montaña como aquella vez? ¿Estaría haciendo fotos? ¿Estaría ahora con aquel chico con el que le vio...?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz en un intento de disolver sus pensamientos. Empezaban a desviarse de nuevo hacia un punto al que no le gustaba darle vueltas. Claro que tenía que tener amigos. Más que él, seguro, por la forma de ser que tenía. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era de la ciudad, apostaría que conocía a todos y cada uno de los chavales de su edad. No ponía en duda, sin embargo, que hubiera hecho amigos por allí por donde había pasado de viaje. Había visitado tantos lugares que fijo que conocía medio mundo ya.

Y en eso le envidiaba.

No en la parte de conocer a mucha gente… Realmente, Sasuke tenía pocos amigos. Pero los justos y necesarios para él. Y aunque a veces le hicieran sentir asfixiado… Sabía que era porque se preocupaban por él, nada más.

Lo que envidiaba de Naruto era la libertad que tenía para ir donde quisiera… Y cuando quisiera. Ojalá algún día, si llegaban a forjar una amistad, pudiera acompañarle en sus aventuras. Sólo de escucharle hablar ya se sentía como si viajara él mismo a otro lugar. Incluso a otra época por lo que le contaba. Había estado en sitios donde se celebraban justas durante las fiestas locales, como las que veía en las películas de la Europa medieval. Seguro que debió emocionarse cuando lo vio por primera vez y se le quedó cara de bobo.

Sonrió para sí recordando esa risa floja que le daba a veces, que hacía incluso que se le cayeran las lágrimas. Era verdaderamente refrescante.

\- Te dejo aquí la comida, hijo.

La voz de su madre le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que apoyó la cabeza, pero su madre ya estaba de vuelta, con la bandeja sobre la mesa delante suya, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Has descansado?

\- Sí… -se sentó a su lado-.

Suspiró profundamente al ver lo que le había preparado. Aquellas verduras hervidas no tenían nada que ver con el arroz que le preparó el rubio el día anterior, fue casi como redescubrir el sabor de nuevo. Sin embargo esto…

Con otro suspiro de resignación cogió los palillos y empezó a comer. No tenía caso intentar pedirle que le diera algo de soja, o teriyaki. Sabía que esa discusión no llevaría a ninguna parte. Y de todas maneras, hacía ya tiempo que intentaba no quejarse de lo insulso que le resultaba todo, especialmente la comida. Su madre ya se mortificaba suficiente ella sola.

\- Y dime, hijo, ¿qué tal con tu nuevo amigo? ¿Has ido a verle hoy?

\- No… No he tenido tiempo.

\- Bueno… Mañana entonces -le sonrió-. Me alegra que salgas con gente nueva, se te ve más animado.

\- Unn…

Siguió comiendo en silencio. Al parecer, su madre interpretó aquello como que no quería hablar sobre el tema porque no tardó en levantarse para ir a buscar la caja donde guardaba su material de ganchillo, para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

Aunque realmente se moría de ganas de contarle todo lo que venía pasando por su mente últimamente. Por una vez, sintió verdaderos deseos de estar al lado de alguien, sin agobiarse. A pesar de las tonterías que se le ocurrían a veces.

" _Y las tonterías que llega a tragarse, el muy… dobe_ ", sonrió para sí mientras seguía comiendo. Llevaba ya casi medio plato cuando decidió tomarse las pastillas que, muy diligentemente, para variar, su madre había colocado junto a su plato en el pastillero. " _Mira que creerse que tengo diecisiete…_ ".

Se giró a mirar a su madre al percatarse que se había quedado inmóvil y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Pareciera que quisiera decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó curioso-.

\- No, nada… -volvió a su labor tras dedicarle de nuevo una suave sonrisa-. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un buen amigo.

Se quedó parado durante un instante, con las pastillas en una mano y el vaso de agua en la otra, intentando adivinar qué quería decir. Observó unos segundos más cómo tejía cuidadosamente la que, seguramente, sería una nueva pieza para regalar a alguna de sus amigas. Ella también parecía más animada que de costumbre, sonriendo mientras hacía su labor. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

" _Debo tener cara de gilipollas…_ ", se abofeteó mentalmente.

Se tomó las pastillas con un buen trago de agua y siguió comiendo, ocultando la cara bajo el flequillo. Ya sentía que el rubor empezaba a subirle y si su madre se daba cuenta… No estaba seguro de estar preparado para contarle nada. Aún.

\- Gracias por la comida… -junto las manos e hizo una leve reverencia-.

Con calma, cogió la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina. Sabía que si no lo hacía en ese mismo momento, su madre no tardaría ni un minuto en hacerlo ella. Con cuidado, fue colocándolo todo en el lavaplatos, preguntándose qué podría hacer en lo que restaba de día. Empezaba a estar un poco cansado de leer, a pesar de que los libros que le había dejado prestado el rubio tenían toda la pinta de ser interesantes. Desde luego que ese chico era una caja de sorpresas…

Cuando le vio la primera vez, no podía hacerse ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que había detrás de aquellos ojos azules. Intuía que era algo intenso… Pero el empeño que ponía en todo lo que hacía era abrumador. Algo tenían aquellos ojos que le arrastraban a seguir adelante con otra visión del mundo. Una visión llena de vida y color.

Decidido, cerró el lavavajillas y regresó de vuelta al salón. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a ese color azul.

\- Mamá -la llamó desde la puerta. Ella se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos, a la espera de que continuara. Cosa que le incomodó por un momento, haciéndole sentir un leve rubor las mejillas. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que le pedía el favor-. Necesito que me hagas de modelo un rato…

\- Claro, hijo -sonrió-.

Aprisa, marchó a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa e inmediatamente después fue hasta la habitación que tenía sólo para pintar. Quitó del caballete el lienzo de la última pintura que había estado intentando terminar, y lo dejó a un lado apoyado en la pared, colocando otro en blanco en su lugar. Preparó un taburete en medio de la sala para cuando llegara su madre, y los botes con los pinceles. Hizo también acopio de todos los colores que pudo encontrar y, cuando lo tuvo todo organizado, comenzó a visualizar de nuevo aquellos ojos celestes.

Para cuando su madre llegó, ya había comenzado a abocetar con el grafito, a groso modo, el paisaje que le había enseñado Naruto de la ciudad, desde lo alto de la montaña. Podía recordar con bastante detalle todos los colores vivos de aquella vista.

Pero sin duda, el color del cielo aquel día era extraordinario.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **12/09/15**

Bueno… ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Creo que hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todos xD Sasuke no se me da nada bien… n_nUu

He estado dudando hasta el último momento de si publicar este capítulo, o saltármelo por completo ya que realmente no aporta nada a la historia… Pero supuse que no estaría mal dejaros ver un poco de lo que pasa por la mente del Uchiha ya que había cierta curiosidad =P

De todas maneras, tranquilas, que ya falta menos para que esto empiece a "rodar" Cx

Y pues, de nuevo, y como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir ahí leyendo mis tonterías. No me cansaré nunca de agradeceros todo el apoyo que me dais. De verdad.

Así que nada… Eso, ¡un abrazo muy fuerte a todas y nos seguimos leyendo! x3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 ** _Lunes, 11 de agosto_**

 ** _17:00 h_**

Sin dejar de pedalear, se agachó un poco para coger a tientas la botella de agua. Llevaban poco más de quince minutos a la marcha, camino de la playa, pero tal vez por el cansancio, o los nervios, sentía la boca más seca de lo habitual.

Sabía que estaba empezando a darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y sabía que muy seguramente era su mente exagerada, pero empezaba a creerse que realmente Sasuke se había molestado con algo que hubiera podido hacer.

\- ...y me amenazó con enseñárselas a mi madre… ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Cómo? -salió de su ensimismamiento-.

Dejó de pedalear un momento, para que le alcanzara el castaño y se pusieran a la par. No deberían circular en paralelo… Pero sólo sería por un momento.

\- Tío, deja de soñar despierto con tu moreno y hazme un poco de caso, ¿quieres? -se quejó-. Que el asunto es grave…

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Mi hermana… -murmuró arrugando el entrecejo-. Ha encontrado mis revistas…

\- No jodas…

\- Sí, tío… Y quiere que haga sus tareas de casa para que no se lo cuente a mi madre…

\- Pues lo tienes un poco jodido entonces… -rio burlón-.

\- ¡Ya sé! -se giró a mirarle, haciéndole dar un respingo al rubio-. ¡Déjame guardarlas en tu piso!

\- ¿¡Eh!?

\- ¡Tu madre no va a venir, ¿no?! Y aunque viniera… Bueno… -volvió a mirar al frente-. Ella lo sabe, ¿no? No va a pensar mal de ti...

\- Unn…

Claro que se escandalizaría, aunque no iba a pensar que fueran suyas. Nunca llegó a decírselo de su boca… Pero en algún momento ella misma se dio cuenta, y fue lo suficientemente descarada para preguntarle de frente si le gustaban los chicos y pues… Bueno, con el tartamudeo y el sonrojo su madre no necesitó más explicaciones.

Le resultaba raro que no le hubiera llamado ya para enterarse de algo más relacionado con Sasuke. Parecía que se estuviera tomando con relativa calma el hecho de que pudiera empezar a salir con alguien…

"Como amigo, Naruto… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?".

Aunque el castaño, que ahora se adelantaba para marcar el ritmo, se hubiera tomado bastante bien el hecho de que fuera gay… no quería decir que todo el mundo fuera a ser como él. Parecía casi como un occidental por su forma de ser, dejando de lado los prejuicios que todos tenían, preocupándose de su vida y poco más, centrándose en sus propios asuntos antes que juzgar lo que hacían los demás con sus vidas.

Tan sólo esperaba que Sasuke no fuera de esos. Que no le juzgara por ser lo que era y que, al menos, pudieran ser amigos… Si bien empezaba a resultarle difícil dejar de pensar en él, y en todo el hormigueo que le daba por el cuerpo cada vez que le tenía más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario.

"Amigos…", se levantó del asiento para pedalear con más ahínco.

Con la tontería, Kiba le estaba dejando atrás y no parecía tener intenciones de bajar el ritmo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Lunes, 11 de agosto_**

 ** _19:20 h_**

Aún con la respiración agitada, pulsó el botón del segundo piso. Ambos subían ya al piso, desde el sótano, después dejar las bicicletas en el trastero que tenía en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Era el único buen uso que le encontraba al pequeño cuarto que le correspondía ahí.

\- Menudas pivas, tío… -se quedó mirando a la nada el castaño mientras se desataban los cordones-. Tenías que haberles sacado una foto al menos...

\- Sí, claro. Y el que se lleva la hostia soy yo.

\- Mira que eres exagerado -rio burlón-. Apuesto a que si les hubieses preguntado, hubieran posado encantadas.

\- Hmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo sin terminar de creerle-.

\- Ahhh… -suspiró volviendo a soñar despierto-. Qué piernas… Pero les faltaba más pecho a todas -se giró algo indignado-. Sólo un poco, ya sabes -empezó a contornear en el aire-.

\- Sí, sí…

Con pesadez, se levantó del escalón y se puso las pantuflas. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en la ducha bien fría que se tenía merecida, cenar e irse a dormir lo antes posible. Por hoy sus energías habían llegado al límite.

\- Voy a pedir sushi, ¿tú quieres algo? -le preguntó Kiba de camino al salón-.

\- Una ensalada -contestó sin pensárselo dos veces-. Voy a hacerme curry para mañana, si quieres puedo echar un poco más.

\- Nah, déjalo -sacó su móvil y se puso a buscar en su agenda-. Siempre estoy gorroneándote.

\- Como quieras… -se encogió de hombros-. Y no pongas la música muy alta que ya es tarde.

\- Sí…

En verdad, si no fuera porque tenían planeado ver una película mientras cenaban, se hubiera ido directo a darse una ducha rápida para dejarse caer en plancha en la cama después. Últimamente dormía más bien poco, la noche de antes apenas había pegado ojo, y la mañana había sido bastante movidita. Si no fuera porque le habían entrado unas ganas irrefrenables de hacer fotos del atardecer desde la playa, ni loco hubiera salido hoy. No estaba muy lejos, a duras penas a diez kilómetros, que con la bici eran poco más de veinte minutos… La ida, claro. Cuesta abajo. No había pensado en la vuelta hasta que se encontró jadeando, levantando el culo de su asiento, rogando por llegar a una zona más llana.

Se apartó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo mientras cogía la ropa limpia del armario. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder aún, especialmente la cara. Y con pesadez, casi arrastrando los pies, se fue derechito al baño y, tras dejar la ropa sudada en la canastilla, se metió en su pequeño paraíso. No era un espacio muy grande el que tenía junto a la bañera*, pero el suficiente para poder ducharse sin golpearse los codos con nada. Sentadito en su taburete. Una de las mayores razones por las que escogió este piso y no otro, a parte del precio del alquiler. Y aunque en un principio había planeado ducharse con agua fría… En cuanto el primer chorro le cayó en los pies, apartó el mango. No fue hasta que se templó un poco que se levantó para dejarlo en el soporte, y se sentó de nuevo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sabía que estaba cansado, pero era ahora que se daba cuenta de cuánto, dejando que el chorro de agua le cayera directamente entre los hombros.

"Eso te pasa por quedarte pensando en las musarañas hasta las mil…", se reprendió a sí mismo.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó un tanto hacia delante para que le cayera el agua por la espalda, cerrando los ojos. Realmente era relajante. Si bien, y a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, le era imposible a su mente escapar del hecho que había pasado el día sin verle.

Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que alargaba la mano hasta el cubo para llenarlo, y antes de cerrar el grifo, hizo un cuenco con las manos y se la echó en la cara, frotándose las sienes después.

"Si viene mañana, le pido su email…"

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Martes, 12 de agosto_**

 ** _09:55 h_**

… O eso había decidido la noche anterior.

En un primer momento no supo explicarse el mismo por qué, pero sintió como si toda la sangre le abandonara el rostro y se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago en cuanto vio aparecer a Sasuke.

Se había pasado toda la mañana simulando en su mente cómo intentaría redirigir cualquiera que fuese la conversación que pudieran tener para poder pedirle su email sin que pareciera desesperado.

Lo que no se esperaba es que entrara directamente dentro del local… Y acompañado.

Venía con la chica pelirroja con la que ya le había visto alguna que otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión venía otra más. Y por la poca distancia que guardaba con él, parecía tener más confianza con ella.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo de cruzar palabra con el moreno más que para saludarle de pasada cuando se cruzaron en la puerta del local. Fuera en la terraza había bastante gente a la que atender. Igual que dentro. Pero a estas horas, y con su jefe a punto de aparecer, no era para nada buena idea ni tan siquiera pedirle a su compañera que se cambiara con él.

"¿Y para qué si no vas a poder hablar con él…? ¿Para simplemente tomarle nota…?".

Respiró profundamente, en un intento de sacudirse de la cabeza las historias que se estaba empezando a inventar para poder quedarse dentro mientras él estuviera ahí.

"¿Por qué ha venido tan tarde…?", apretó los labios de camino de vuelta hacia la barra para descargar la bandeja.

Por un lado, quería poder quedarse en la sala a toda costa. Aunque fueran pocas palabras. Pero viéndoles de reojo…

"No, mejor me quedo fuera", apartó la mirada con un profundo suspiro, intentando controlarse.

No quería ver nada más de aquella mesa en la que se habían sentado. Hasta ahora había pensado que el moreno valoraba considerablemente su espacio personal. Pero por algún motivo, esta chica podía invadirlo sin que él la apartara, como vio que hacía con la otra un día que intentó agarrarle del brazo.

"¿Será su novia…?".

No se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que Shikamaru dio un par de toques en la barra para que bajara de las nubes.

\- Espabila, Naruto, que Kunimitsu-san viene por ahí -le inquirió serio antes de volver a su labor-.

Disimuladamente, tragó saliva con fuerza tras sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo el espinazo y cogió la bandeja que ya había preparado su compañero para salir a servir.

Pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Cada vez que entraba de nuevo al local para descargar la bandeja o mandar pedidos a través del ordenador de la sala, echaba un rápido vistazo hacia donde estaban aquellos tres. Y siempre que lo hacía se repetía que tenía que centrarse y no volver a mirar, porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más inquieto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde la puerta, conforme se había sentado el moreno, no podía verle la cara. Y siempre les veía agazapados, como cuchicheando entre ellos, y la chica nueva dándole toques con el hombro de vez en cuando, riendo por lo bajo.

"Tiene que ser su novia…".

Era bonita, no podía negarlo. Y el pelo corto y claro enmarcándole la cara le daba un aire más maduro que el aura que desprendía la pelirroja. Aunque hablando de belleza, cualquiera de las dos quedaba bien a su lado. Pero es que cualquiera que se pusiera junto a Sasuke tenía que verse bien. Casi pareciera que fuese algo contagioso.

\- Ummm… ¿Naruto?

Casi da un brinco del sobresalto que se llevó cuando al girarse se encontró frente a él a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Sí? -atinó a decir-.

\- Verás… Quería disculparme por lo del otro día…

\- ¿Eh?

Sentía su pulso retumbar en los oídos. No sólo porque por un momento se sintió descubierto, como si hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, sino porque estaba junto a la barra a punto de llevarse una bandeja para servir fuera, viendo por detrás de la chica cómo Sasuke alzaba la mano a modo de despedida mirándole a él y, de reojo, detrás de la barra, estaba su jefe que se había volteado a echar un vistazo al escuchar a la chica. Sólo esperaba que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

\- Fui muy grosera contigo -se inclinó un tanto, en una reverencia-. Lo siento.

\- No, no, tranquila -agitó las manos delante suyo, empezando a entrar en pánico-. Está olvidado ya…

\- Insisto -respondió sin levantar la mirada-.

No podía dejar de desviar la mirada, de uno a otro, entre los tres que ocupaban su atención sin saber muy bien qué hacer para salir de esa situación.

\- Unn… -asintió finalmente-.

La chica se irguió entonces, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa como entre arrepentimiento y agradecimiento a lo que pudo entender.

\- Nos vemos.

Tras otra leve reverencia, aquella se dio media vuelta y salió a paso ligero para alcanzar a los otros dos, que ya habían desaparecido de su vista. Realmente se había marchado sin cruzar más que los 'buenos días' con él.

"Eres un idiota, Naruto…", suspiró.

Antes de que su jefe pudiera decirle nada al respecto, cogió la bandeja para salir a servir los pedidos. Aunque por mucha bronca que le pudiera echar… Ése día ya nada podía ser peor.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Martes, 12 de agosto_**

 ** _18:15 h_**

Bajó lentamente la tapa de su portátil, empujó suavemente hasta que escuchó el 'clic', y se quedó ahí inmóvil, mirando a la nada, sentado a la mesa de su salón, apoyado en el sofá.

Se había sentido tan desanimado cuando salió de trabajar que decidió dar una vuelta por el centro antes de volver a casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo en los escaparates, o en la tienda de videojuegos, que le dispersara un poco la mente. Sin éxito.

No paraba de rodar, una y otra vez, la escena de aquellos tres marchándose, dándole la espalda.

Justo después de que la pelirroja saliera a prisa para alcanzar a los otros, él salió también para servir en la terraza. Y sabía que no tenía que haberlo hecho, pero su cabeza se giró solita a mirar por dónde se marchaban, justo en el momento en que la chica pelirosa se llevó las manos a la espalda de una forma que le resultó completamente coqueta, para chocar levemente con Sasuke con el hombro mientras caminaban. Y como si no fuera suficiente tortura para él, aquella se giró y, como si supiera exactamente dónde tenía que mirar, le observó durante unos instantes antes de sonreírle y volver a poner la mirada al frente. No supo descifrar qué quiso decir aquella mirada, pero era como si ella supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… Y le hubiera mandado algún tipo de mensaje. Algo así como…

"Sigue soñando…", hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, cogiéndose por las rodillas.

Se sentía derrotado en una batalla en la que ni tan siquiera había comenzado a pelear. Y había tratado de permanecer tranquilo, intentando distraerse con otras cosas, pero es que sencillamente la imagen no se desvanecía de sus retinas.

Aspiró por la nariz al sentir la humedad que se le deslizaba por la nariz queriendo salir, y se secó con la mano una lágrima traicionera que se le escapó.

Él ya sabía desde buen principio que no tenía que hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión con Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, y como más de una vez se había repetido a sí mismo, seguramente sería un milagro si llegaban a ser algo así como amigos. Y eso era algo que realmente deseaba: nunca había tenido muchos amigos… De hecho, estaba seguro de que podía contarlos a todos con los dedos de sus manos, y quizás, aun así, le sobrarían dedos.

Hinata porque vivía en la misma urbanización que sus padres, y su primo… Bueno, no estaba del todo seguro si contarle como amigo: siempre parecía estar molesto con todo, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que le ponía nervioso.

Gaara… Habían sido amigos, sí… Hasta que decidió cometer la estupidez de ponerse a salir con él. Desde que lo dejaron después del follón que se montó, y el pelirrojo se cambió de instituto… Ya no habían vuelto a hablar más.

Y si no fuera por Bee… Tal vez ni tan siquiera seguiría en el mundo de los vivos. A saber.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe para buscar su móvil. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y despejarse un poco. Sus pensamientos estaba divergiendo hacia un punto en el que no le gustaba nada pensar, y sentía que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que realmente no había sido para tanto: Sasuke había ido con un par de amigas a pasar un rato distendido; estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado precipitadas única y exclusivamente por ese revoltijo que se le había hecho en el estómago de ver que había alguien más, a parte de la pelirroja y el chico que iba con ella, que podía ser más cercano a Sasuke.

Nada más.

Y de todas maneras… Si realmente resultaba ser su novia, no era asunto suyo: el moreno era libre de estar con quien le diera la gana; no eran, ni serían, nada. Tendría que dar gracias si llegase a ser su amigo. Y si era feliz con ella, debería alegrarse por él.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Martes, 12 de agosto_**

 ** _18:35 h_**

\- ¿Y si vamos mañana por allí? -le preguntó Kiba-.

\- Hmmm… No sé… ¿Y si de verdad hice algo el domingo que le cabreó?

\- ¿Como qué?

\- No sé…

Era la segunda vez en poco más de un cuarto de hora que la conversación moría ahí.

Naruto le había llamado con todas las intenciones de despejarse un poco y hablar de otras cosas, pero no supo cómo el castaño sabía lo que le andaba rondando por la cabeza. Vale que últimamente era su único tema de conversación… Pero no le había mencionado ni sola una vez hasta que el otro lo sacó a relucir. Hubiera preferido que le hablara de los perros que seguramente estaba atendiendo en la clínica veterinaria de su madre, y que de vez en cuando escuchaba de fondo. Al menos, con el entusiasmo que mostraba siempre por ellos, tal vez hubiera podido olvidarse un rato del comedero de cabeza que tenía.

\- ¿Cómo está Akamaru?

\- ¡No me cambies de tema! Ostras… -resopló-. Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer.

\- Oye… -le llamó la atención-.

\- Tú calla -le contestó algo cortante-. Parece mentira, Naruto. Con lo decidido que eres para todo y cuando se trata de este chico…

\- Kiba…

\- Ahh… -suspiró-. L'amour, l'amour…

\- ¡Kiba!

No pudo evitar encogerse un tanto, como si lo tuviera delante, sintiendo el calor subirle hasta las orejas. Realmente se sentía ridículo.

\- Vale, vale -rio entre dientes-. Lo que te decía, mañana vamos ahí a la cafetería, a ver si le pillamos. Así me dejas ver qué es lo que tiene que te hace estar tan gilipollas y te doy mi opinión.

\- Yo no estoy gilipollas… -murmuró al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sofá-.

\- No, tienes razón… Ya naciste así.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres?!

Se puso de morros escuchando al otro partirse de risa al otro lado de la línea. Hubo un sonido como de roce y escuchó algo así como un maullido.

\- ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Cobi? -dijo con voz melosa-.

\- ¿Cobi?

\- Es un gatito que nos trajeron hace unos días, creo que no tiene ni un mes pero está súper espabilado. Y es una bolita de pelo…

\- Pensaba que no te gustaban los gatos -rio burlón-.

\- Eso es porque no has visto a este… ¿A que no, coshita?

Escuchó un maullido más audible que los que había estado oyendo hasta ahora. Casi podía imaginarse al castaño con el gatito entre los brazos, jugueteando con él.

\- De todas maneras, Naruto. Quiero ir por el centro mañana que quiero reservar un juego que sale a la venta el mes que viene y si no lo reservo me pierdo un pack especial que sólo te lo dan el primer día de venta.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué juego?

Al fin le salió un tema del que hablar con el que no se sentía tan idiota y con el que poder despejarse un poco.

Y seguramente Kiba se dio cuenta, porque durante más de media hora no dejó de hablar de eso mientras atendía otros animales, con el teléfono al hombro. Cosa que le agradeció.

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Bañera*: realmente no es que tenga mucho de especial. Seguramente ya sabréis que los japoneses tienen sus baño divididos en dos estancias, separadas por una puerta corredera: en una está el inodoro y en la otra la sala de baño. La bañera es utilizada única, y exclusivamente, para relajarse. Se limpian fuera con la ducha que tienen en la pared de la estancia, sentados en una banqueta de madera, por lo general, y una vez están limpios es cuando entran en el 'ofuro' (o bañera).

Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de la filosofía zen. Pensado fríamente… Uno no quiere estar en remojo en agua sucia, ¿no? =P

* * *

 **21/09/15**

¡Uolas!

Madre mía… ¡Siento el retraso! ¡Gomen! ;A;

Esta semana empecé las clases y los profesores vienen pisando fuerte… -_- Espero que no haya más retrasos de ahora en adelante… ;w;

Sólo deciros que el próximo capítulo será algo más interesante que éste ^^Uu Siento que de alguna manera me he quedado estancada aquí… Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo no sé por qué x_x

¡Y perdonadme por favor! ¡He leído todos vuestros comentarios! Y me han hecho muchísima ilusión, de verdad, pero esta semana ha sido de locos y aún no me acostumbro al cambio de ritmo, así que os iré contestando durante la semana como buenamente pueda… Sed buenas y no me crucifiquéis todavía… ¿ok? ;w;

Y nada, os dejo ya. Servidora se va a dormir por hoy… A ver con qué martirio me castigan mañana en clase xDUu

¡Gracias por seguir por aquí! x3

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias** : Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 13 de agosto**_

 _ **11:45 h**_

Naruto estaba hambriento. Cosa rara en estos días tan calurosos, a estas horas: con el calor, se le cerraba el estómago y era imposible hacerle tragar nada sólido y consistente.

Pero es que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir sin cenar en un intento de alejar las tonterías que volvían a formarse en su mente, después de hablar con su amigo, y desde que se levantó sentía como si tuviera un agujero en el estómago que tenía que llenar con lo que fuera.

Después de desayunar su buen plato de arroz con curry, se había apresurado para ir a buscar al castaño e ir al centro con el coche. Sabía que se iba a estresar con el tráfico, pero de esa forma podrían ir a cualquier parte más tarde si les apetecía, y también sería más rápido si querían volver al piso para salir con las bicis.

Habían estado dando vueltas por las tiendas de música y de ropa después de que Kiba hiciera la reserva del juego que quería, aunque realmente no había nada que le llamara la atención. El único sitio al que tal vez tuviera ganas de ir, era una galería de fotografía que había en la ciudad. Pero quedaba algo apartada, así que estaba totalmente descartada por el momento: si había decidido levantarse temprano ese día para ir al centro, era con el único objetivo de no alejarse de la avenida, para ver si por "casualidad" podía encontrarse con Sasuke y hablar un rato con él.

Aunque según pasaban los minutos se sentía más inquieto.

" _No sé si será buena idea después de lo de ayer…_ ", suspiró con algo de amargura.

Un gruñido procedente de su estómago le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que se disolviera toda esa negatividad que volvía a susurrarle desde un rincón de su mente. Realmente estaba hambriento.

\- Va, Kiba… -le zarandeó un poco del brazo-. Tengo hambre…

\- Joder, tío, pareces una preñada. Llevas todas la mañana comiendo porquerías.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? -se cruzó de brazos molesto-.

Llevaba al menos un cuarto de hora ahí de pie, junto a los estantes de la tienda, esperando a que el castaño decidiera qué pantalón comprarse.

\- Bah, demasiado simples… -los volvió a colocar en su sitio-. Vamos a comer algo, yo también tengo hambre ya…

\- ¡Gracias! -exclamó llevando las manos al cielo, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo-.

Casi por instinto, echó un vistazo a la hora en su reloj de pulsera. De buena mañana, cuando pasaron por delante de la cafetería, Ino ya le había dicho que Sasuke no había aparecido aún… Y se habían quedado por las tiendas cercanas sólo por si acaso, pero sabía de sobras que, si no había ido temprano, no le vería hasta algo más tarde. Si es que realmente iba.

" _Aunque ayer vino más tarde de lo normal…_ ", frunció levemente el ceño.

Era en momentos como éste en los que se sentía un completo acosador. Casi sin querer, se había aprendido los horarios en los que solía pasar por ahí… Y se extrañaba si algún día se salía de la norma.

Sacudió la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba junto a Kiba mirando los escaparates. Tenía que comer algo y darle un poco de azúcar a su cerebro para que empezara a carburar.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 13 de agosto**_

 _ **14:35 h**_

\- Vámonos ya, Naruto. No va a venir.

\- Cinco minutos más.

Tenía la horrible sensación de que no le iba a ver más.

No tenía ni idea de qué fue lo que pudo hacer mal cuando Sasuke estuvo en su casa… Pero pareciera que el moreno ya no quisiera saber nada más de él.

¿O estaba imaginando cosas?

El día anterior apenas pudieron cruzar los 'buenos días', casi pareciera que le hubiera ignorado completamente a propósito, y la inquietud se estaba haciendo más grande hoy. Seguía sin creerse que, después de tanto tiempo viniendo y quedándose fuera, decidiera irse directamente dentro del local el día de antes. Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica nueva con la que vino: al contrario que la pelirroja, con esta parecía tener más confianza.

" _Tal vez que ella sí que era su novia…_ ", suspiró resignado.

Empezaba a tener ganas de llorar de nuevo. Y no podía sino enfadarse consigo mismo por haber permitido, y alimentado, las ganas de querer pasar más tiempo con él.

\- Vámonos… -suspiró resignado al tiempo que se levantaba-.

\- Va, no te pongas así… -le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un leve apretón-. Seguro que está ocupado con sus cosas y por eso no ha venido.

\- Ocupado con su novia… -suspiró de nuevo-.

No veía a Kiba porque estaba más ocupado mirando las baldosas por las que caminaban, de vuelta al coche, pero estaba seguro de que le estaba mirando con cara de pena, caminando a su lado. Y odiaba sentirse así. Daría lo que fuera ahora mismo por tener al alcance una piedra para poder darle una buena patada y poder descargar algo de su rabia.

\- Va, Naruto -le dio un leve empujón con el hombro-, seguro que mañana le ves.

\- Ya, claro…

\- Por lo que me has dicho, siempre va ahí porque seguramente le viene bien para ir a donde sea que va, ¿no? Si de verdad has hecho algo que le haya enfadado, ya volverá cuando se le pase el cabreo. O seguro que le ves pasar alguna mañana por ahí…

\- Si no quiere hablar más conmigo dudo que le haga mucha ilusión si le paro en mitad de la calle…

\- Jmmm… Pero te tiene que devolver tus libros, ¿no? ¿No me dijiste que se llevó unos cuantos?

\- Sí… -se encogió de hombros-.

Pero en este momento lo que menos le importaban eran los libros. Sentía que había fracasado de una forma colosal con el moreno.

" _Eso me pasa por esperar nada de él…_ ", se afligió.

Aunque no había parado de recordarse que no podía pasar de ser más que un amigo, si es que hubieran llegado a ser algo parecido a eso, en el fondo tenía que admitir que estaba deseando ser algo más. No podía quitárselo de la mente, y el corazón siempre le daba brincos cuando estaba cerca de él. Se le encogía el pecho simplemente de pensar que no iban a hablar más.

\- Oye, Naruto… -le llamó la atención el castaño. Levantó levemente la cabeza al ver que aquel se quedaba parado-. ¿No es ése…?

Durante unos segundos se le quedó observando sin entender. Pero al ver que no decía nada más siguió con la mirada la línea hacia la dirección donde miraba el otro. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que le estaba gastando una broma pesada sino fuera porque no se estaba riendo. Y sí, era él.

Estaba sentado en la parada del tranvía, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando el suelo. Quería acercarse a preguntarle algo. Lo que fuera con tal de poder averiguar si es que se había enfadado con él, y por qué. Aunque enseguida se desvaneció ese deseo. No era nadie para pedirle explicaciones, no era más que un simple conocido: el camarero de la cafetería.

Y estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, resignado, hasta que vio cómo se quitaba las gafas de sol y se llevaba una mano a la cara. Debía de estar a más de quince metros de él, pero por la forma en la que se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, aunque tuviera la cabeza gacha, no le quedaba duda.

" _¿Está llorando…?_ ".

\- Espérame un momento, Kiba… -le dijo casi en un murmullo-.

Algo dentro de su ser agitó de forma violenta, empujándole a redirigir sus pasos hacia donde estaba aquel. Llegó hasta el paso de peatones y esperó impaciente su turno para cruzar. No quería salir corriendo, pero su paso se fue acelerando hasta que estuvo a un par de metros del moreno.

\- Hey, Sasuke… -le saludó algo inseguro-.

Aquel se quedó inmóvil durante un momento. Era evidente que no esperaba que nadie conocido le viera ahí. Mucho menos le esperaba a él. Lentamente, y seguramente queriendo mantener su orgullo, se pasó la manga de la camiseta por la mejilla para secarse las lágrimas para acto seguido ponerse las gafas de sol. Sólo una vez se vio resguardado por las lentes fue que levantó la cabeza y apoyó la espalda en el asiento.

\- Hola.

Naruto no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Hasta ahora ya sabía lo reservado que era con sus asuntos personales, pero algo se le removía en el interior de verle así.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó sentándose a su lado-.

\- Sí…

El moreno giró la cara hacia el otro lado, haciéndole sentir como un idiota por haberle preguntado algo tan evidente. Claro que no estaba bien. Y fuese cual fuese la causa, no se la iba a contar sin más a él, un completo desconocido. Pero aún así quería serle de ayuda, como fuera. No soportaba verle así. Sentía como si le estrujaran las entrañas.

Y algo le daba en la nariz que cual fuese el problema, tenía que ver con su familia. O por lo menos así lo entendió él, pues el moreno era muy reacio a hablar de ello. ¿O tal vez tenía que ver con la pelirosa del día anterior?

Se pasó largos segundos observándole, sentado junto a él. Y se percató del suspiro que dio en silencio, por el movimiento de su pecho.

No podía evitar sentirse impotente, sin saber qué hacer por él. Desvió la mirada al suelo, como si fuese a encontrar alguna respuesta ahí. Obviamente no encontró ninguna y se quedó mirando al frente, ausente por un momento, hasta que su vista enfocó a su amigo en el otro lado de la calle.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Si estaba enfadado por algo que hubiera hecho, tenía que ponerle remedio de alguna manera. Pero primero tenía que empezar a tratarle igual que a Kiba si quería llegar a tener algo parecido a una amistad con él para hacerle sentir cómodo. Empezaba a estar seguro de que había sido su deseo inconsciente de poder acercarse más a él lo que le había llevado a hacer alguna gilipollez sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa? -le ofreció. Continuó cuando tras unos segundos esperando no recibió respuesta-. Viene un amigo conmigo, vamos a jugar a la consola para pasar la tarde…

El pecho le dio un brinco al girarse el otro levemente, como prestándole algo más de atención.

\- Puedes quedarte a descansar en mi cuarto si estás cansado… -dijo sin pensar-. Y bueno... -rio algo avergonzado-, no tengo mucho de comer en casa, pero hay un combini* cerca de mi piso…

El moreno se tomó su tiempo meditando. Aunque Naruto no tenía claro si realmente le estaba escuchando o no. Parecía estar ausente, con la mente en algún otro lugar. Volvió a ver cómo suspiraba en silencio y con cuidado se llevó de nuevo el dorso de la mano a la cara, levantando levemente las gafas. Seguramente se le había vuelto a escapar una lágrima, de esas traicioneras.

\- Unn… -asintió finalmente-.

El rubio sonrió levemente, con algo de amargura. Se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que quisiera ir con ellos, eso le demostraba que realmente no debía de estar enfadado con él, o no tanto al menos; pero por otro lado no podía evitar preocuparse: ya le había visto desganado antes, e intuía que debía tener algún problema en casa con su familia… Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que estuvieran tan mal como para llegar a verle así.

\- Va… -le animó a seguirle poniéndose en pie-.

Caminó con contenida calma, ajustando sus pasos a los del moreno. Y le presentó a Kiba cuando llegaron al otro lado de la calle. Ya se había hecho a una idea de que Sasuke no mostraría mucho entusiasmo, pero al menos no parecía demasiado incómodo con la situación, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al coche, que no quedaba ya lejos, poniendo rumbo al piso de Naruto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 13 de agosto**_

 _ **15:10 h**_

Nada más entrar en el recibidor, dejó las llaves de casa en un platillo que tenía sobre el zapatero, junto a la puerta, y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a los otros dos.

El viaje había transcurrido casi completamente en silencio, menos algún momento en el que Kiba intentaba sacar tema de conversación hablando sobre los animales de la veterinaria o del juego que había reservado. Pero por el espejo retrovisor había estado viendo cómo el moreno miraba de forma ausente por la ventanilla, e incluso le había visto cabecear una vez. Así que, mayormente, reinó el silencio.

Y ahora sentía un revoltijo de emociones por dentro: no sabía si alegrarse de tenerle de nuevo ahí, en su casa, o preocuparse por la mala cara que tenía…

Pero al menos estaba algo más tranquilo. Empezaba a dar por hecho que realmente había estado exagerando y que Sasuke no parecía estar molesto con él. Si no, no habría querido ir con ellos de propia voluntad... ¿No?

Tras quitarse las zapatillas, las roció con un spray quita olores y las metió en su sitio, dentro del mueble, y le dejó al moreno sus pantuflas. Tendría que comprar otro par, sólo por si acaso. Si conseguía hacerse su amigo, y volvía alguna otra vez…

\- Aquí está la habitación… -le guió hasta el final del pasillo-.

A pesar de todo, y aunque luchara en contra de ello, sentía un hormigueo recorrerle el estómago. Y el sólo hecho de que fuese a estar en su cuarto ya hacía que le subiera el calorcillo a las mejillas.

" _Amigos, Naruto…_ ".

Disimuladamente, y de camino hacia la ventana, echó un vistazo rápido por encima de la cama para cerciorarse de que no se había dejado nada de ropa encima por la mañana, bajó la persiana y cerró la ventana.

\- Voy a poner el aire acondicionado ahora pero tardará un rato en llegar el fresco aquí… -rio nervioso por lo bajo-. Pero mejor que la flama de la calle…

\- Unn…

Se le quedó observando durante un instante mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Verdaderamente parecía agotado.

\- Bueno… -comenzó a decir saliendo del cuarto-. Si tienes hambre luego, sólo dilo.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

En cuanto quedó fuera del campo de visión del otro, aceleró el paso para ir hasta la cocina y cerrar la puerta. E iba a hacer lo mismo con el ventanal del balcón para encender el aire acondicionado, pero Kiba se le había adelantado y ya estaba con el portátil encendido, sentado en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya está descansando tu bello durmiente? -rio socarrón por lo bajo-.

\- ¡Shhh! A ver si te va a escuchar… -murmuró acercándose hasta él-. Y no te burles -frunció el ceño molesto-, parece echo mierda…

\- Ya me he dado cuenta…

Naruto se dejó caer sentado junto a su amigo, reposando las manos sobre el vientre tras acomodarse. Quería parecer calmado pero realmente, por dentro, los nervios se lo iban a comer: a pesar de que Sasuke estaba de nuevo en su casa, seguía escuchando una vocecita en el fondo de su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez que el moreno estaba molesto; que tal vez había aceptado a ir con ellos por conveniencia, por el motivo que fuera, y que sí había hecho algo para cabrearle.

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa? -le sacó de sus pensamientos Kiba-. Si se puede saber…

\- Anemia crónica.

\- Hmmm…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El castaño no apartó la mirada de la pantalla, buscando algo en internet, y Naruto aprovechó el momento para intentar serenarse. Estaba empezando de nuevo a sacar las cosas de quicio.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que te de mi opinión?

\- No.

Kiba dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, y se recostó en el sofá después de darle al play a un vídeo. Naruto no había prestado atención a qué era lo que había buscado, pero debía ser algún animé. Reconocía la web aún viéndola de reojo.

\- Pues deja de comportarte como un estreñido, en serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -se giró lentamente a mirarle-.

Si no fuera porque el moreno estaba en la habitación, del otro lado de la pared, hubiera saltado a decirle de todo por ese comentario.

\- Que te relajes, tío. No se a él, pero a mí me estás poniendo tenso sólo de verte.

Naruto cogió aire y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar.

¿Le ponía tenso?

\- Lo que me mola de ti, Naruto, es que transmites ese aura de buen rollo. Pero ahora lo único que me transmites es tensión, tío, y si lo que quieres es ayudarle, así no lo vas a conseguir.

De nuevo volvió a centrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador, aunque no veía nada realmente. ¿Tan nervioso estaba? ¿Y si realmente hacía sentir igual al moreno? ¿Era tan contagioso su estado de ánimo…?

Se terminó de recostar en el sofá, sujetándose la cabeza en la mano, reconociendo ahora el personaje protagonista de la serie y decidió concentrarse en los dibujos durante ese capítulo… Aunque tendría que darle unos cuantos pensamientos a lo que le dijo su amigo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 13 de agosto**_

 _ **18:30 h**_

Naruto y Kiba estaban tirados en el sofá viendo vídeos de animales en youtube en el portátil, intentando reprimir las ganas de reír a carcajada limpia. La forma en la que 'hablaban' algunos perros era simplemente hilarante.

\- ¡Noooo! -hubo de taparse la boca el rubio para tragarse la risa-. ¿¡Le ha dicho 'fuck you'!?

\- ¡Siii!

Trataban de no armar mucho escándalo, dentro de lo posible, para no despertar al moreno. Naruto había dejado las puertas abiertas para que llegara el fresco del aire acondicionado hasta la habitación, por lo que no podían levantar mucho la voz.

La tarde terminó por pasar bastante rápido, no sin antes haberse pasado un buen rato dándole vueltas a lo que le dijo Kiba, pero había conseguido distraerse finalmente.

En el fondo, sabía que su amigo tenía razón: necesitaba desconectar de sus comeduras de cabeza y volver a ser él mismo: inconscientemente se había estado tensando cada vez más, por unas cosas u otras.

Necesitaba relajarse.

Sin darse cuenta se había estado comportando de una manera que distaba mucho de su forma de ser habitual. Pero aún así… ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Tanto afectaba a la gente de su alrededor...? Si así era, necesitaba ponerle remedio: a él no le gustaría nada que sin razón aparente, Sasuke dejara de ser como era con él; no le gustaría encontrarse con una persona diferente a la que había conocido.

Y si hasta ahora había estado ayudando al moreno a olvidarse de sus problemas, como parecía ser el caso, debía mantenerse fiel a sí mismo si quería llegar a ser su amigo.

\- ¡Espera, espera! -dio un brinco el rubio, tecleando en el buscador-. ¡Yo he visto uno de gatos que te partes el culo!

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? -quiso quitarle las manos del teclado para ponerse a tipear él-. ¡No, no, no! Espera que te enseño uno de un husky que lo rompe. Se llama Mishka y mola un w-

\- Oe, dobe…

Ambos se quedaron en congelados en el acto, sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla, al escuchar la voz de Sasuke resonar en el salón. Aunque, lentamente, Naruto se giró para mirar hacia la puerta con el ceño un tanto fruncido: estaba a punto, a puntito, de dejar que su linda boquita le mandara a tomar por culo por ese ridículo mote que le había puesto… hasta que le vio la cara.

\- Tengo hambre… -dijo casi en un murmullo-.

Habría estado durmiendo durante horas, pero aún así se le notaba aún agotado. Y algo avergonzado también parecía por la forma en la que se llevó la mano al cuello, mirándole fijamente.

Con un suspiro se tragó las maldiciones que estaba por decir en voz alta y se levantó para encaminarse a la cocina. No sabía por qué, pero era incapaz de enfadarse con él, dijera lo que le dijera.

\- ¿Dobe…? -se rio burlón por lo bajo Kiba-.

\- Cierra el pico -murmuró malhumorado-.

Sabía con certeza que, desde ese momento, tendría que aguantar las burlas de su amigo más adelante. Ya podía visualizarlo partiéndose el culo de risa a su costa en cuanto Sasuke no estuviera presente. Era así de capullo a veces.

\- Tengo algo de sushi… -informó al moreno, echando un vistazo dentro del frigorífico-. Sopa de miso instantánea... Me queda un poco de curry... Puedo hacerte tamagoyaki* -se giró a mirarle, esperando una respuesta-, ¿o quieres una ensalada?

\- Hmmm...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose directamente a los ojos durantes unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke desvió la mirada, ocultando la cara tras su flequillo. Parecía realmente abochornado.

\- Una ensalada… -murmuró-.

\- ¿Sólo?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente. Si no fuera porque Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni le habría escuchado-. Y…

" _¿Y…?_ ", aguzó el oído. En serio que cada vez le sorprendía más lo tímido que llegaba a ser en territorio ajeno.

\- Curry…

" _Vale..._ ".

Enseguida se puso manos a la obra. El curry simplemente tenía que calentarlo un poco, así que lo dejó en una cazuela en el fuego mientras se ponía con la ensalada.

" _Y ya que estoy…_ ".

Aprovechó para ir preparando ya su cena. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que tenía en la cocina. No faltaba mucho para la hora de cenar*, así que decidió preparar de más.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Si te vas a quedar a cenar ve a comprar al combini! -alzó la voz para que le escuchara-. ¡O pide algo para llevar!

\- ¡Vale!

No es que no quisiera cocinar para su amigo también. Pero sabía de sobra que no le hacían mucha gracia las ensaladas… Y tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Debería de haber ido a comprar esa tarde, pero al ver lo cansado que parecía Sasuke mientras iban en el coche no quiso tardar en llegar a casa.

\- Naruto... -le llamó el moreno-. Si es molestia no tenías q-

\- ¿¡Eh!? -se quedó congelado un instante-. ¡No, no, no! Es que a él no le gustan las ensaladas y ese tipo de cosas… -rio nervioso-. Aprovecha siempre que viene aquí para comer porquerías, su madre le tiene a dieta…

\- Hhmm…

El rubio siguió con su faena en silencio, distrayéndose pensando con qué más podía acompañar las algas y el arroz. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al otro. Parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, medio recostado en la silla, y con las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas.

" _Se va a quedar dormido otra vez…_ ", rio medio burlón en sus adentros.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -entró en la cocina Kiba a husmear-. ¿Estás cocinando y no haces nada para mí?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y siguió cortando la zanahoria que tenía en la tablilla, a pesar de que el puñetero se acercó para utilizarle de reposabrazos mientras miraba lo que hacía por encima del hombro.

\- ¡Argh! Tío, empiezas a parecerte a mi madre…

\- Nadie ha dicho que te vaya a dar, capullo -se sacudió para quitárselo de encima-.

\- Bah… Hey, Sasuke, ¿no quieres tomar nada?

Como Pedro por su casa, el castaño se fue hasta la nevera a echar un vistazo. Naruto le ignoró por completo y siguió a lo suyo, aunque no podía evitar estar pendiente del moreno. Aquel no contestó. Simplemente siguió con la mirada a Kiba, aunque parecía no haberle escuchado.

\- ¿Cerveza sin alcohol, en serio?

" _Cállate la boca…_ ", sintió que le subían los calores a la cara.

\- Te estás volviendo un calzonazos, Naruto… -rio entredientes-.

\- ¡Cierra el pico, mamón!

Y más abochornado que se sintió al reírse el otro más abiertamente, y al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke le estaba mirando.

Y es que… Siempre que había comprado cerveza, la compraba normal. Kiba lo sabía perfectamente. Igual que sabía perfectamente que su amigo se había dado cuenta de que la 'sin alcohol' la había comprado exclusivamente para el chico que estaba ahí presente con ellos. Pero claro, eso no podía decirlo ahora. Por lo que intentó concentrar todos sus pensamientos en terminar la ensalada.

\- ¿Quieres una? -alzó una lata para que la viera el moreno-.

\- Unn…

Sin más, Kiba le tendió la cerveza, cogió un refresco para él y regresó al salón como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Aunque esta vez no era de esos incómodos, a pesar del bochorno de hacía un momento. Era hasta casi relajante estar dando vueltas por la cocina, con el castaño riendo de fondo en el salón con lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, y Sasuke ahí sentado tranquilamente.

\- Ah, ¿has empezado algún libro?

\- Un poco por encima… -contestó tras un breve silencio-, he estado pintando.

\- ¿Sí? -se giró a mirarle-. ¡Ya me lo enseñarás cuando termines! -le sonrió-.

\- Unn… -sonrió también levemente-.

Por momentos se sentía más animado. A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que había sido una tontería pensar que se había enfadado con él. Sino, no estaría ahí. Eso seguro. Y se le veía más relajado que cuando vino a su casa unos días atrás.

Entre los dos, y mientras Kiba salió para comprarse su cena, recogieron lo que había sobre la mesa del salón y colocaron los cubiertos. Era un poco más pronto de lo que acostumbraba a cenar, pero igualmente no podía dejar que hoy se le hiciera demasiado tarde. Y así, de paso, el moreno no comía solo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 13 de agosto**_

 _ **21:40 h**_

Naruto estaba junto a la puerta abierta de su piso cerciorándose por segunda vez de que no se olvidaba de nada. Revolvió en su bandolera para fijarse bien y contó. Eran cuatro las cosas indispensables antes de irse: uno, las llaves de casa; dos, las llaves del coche; tres, la cartera; y cuatro, el móvil. Sí, estaba todo.

Los tres se encaminaron hasta el subterráneo, con Naruto a la cabeza. Al llegar, Kiba tuvo un gesto que no se hubiera esperado, y que hizo que volviera a reprenderse a sí mismo por alegrarse internamente: sin decirle nada, se metió en la parte de atrás y le dejó el asiento del copiloto al moreno.

" _Amigos, Naruto… Amigos…_ ", se recordó de nuevo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Se tomó su tiempo comprobando que los retrovisores estaban en su sitio, y colocó el GPS en el salpicadero después de que Sasuke introdujera su dirección. Y se sorprendió de lo relativamente cerca que quedaba su casa de su trabajo. Aunque era en sentido opuesto a la casa del castaño.

\- Déjame a mí primero que como llegue tarde otra vez mi madre me va a dejar en la calle -suspiró Kiba-. Y entre que vas y vuelves, con el paso de tortuga que llevas, nos darán las mil...

\- De nada por llevarte a casa de una pieza… -refunfuñó con sarcasmo-. Yo no sé tú, pero yo no tengo ganas de pasar la noche en un hospital…

\- Va, no te piques -rio burlón-. Pero en serio, mi madre me va a cortar el cuello cualquier día de estos…

\- ¿Te molesta? -se giró a preguntarle al moreno-.

\- No… No tengo prisa.

Bueno, al menos ahora ya estaba tranquilo al cien por cien. Si no estaba deseando de escaparse de ahí, era que definitivamente no estaba enfadado. Incluso juraría que no le desagradaba su compañía. Al menos, después de cenar, se quedó sentado con ellos en el sofá aunque no participara de sus conversaciones. Se mantuvo al margen todo el rato mirando cosas en su móvil. Pero parecía tranquilo.

Más animado si cabe, encendió el reproductor de música, y dejó el volumen lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharla, pero no tanto como para no oír a los otros si le decían algo.

Así pues, puso rumbo a casa del castaño. No tardarían mucho, a lo sumo diez minutos. A estas horas ya no había tanto tráfico y como vivía cerca de una de las salidas de la circunvalación, era bastante rápido de llegar.

\- ¿Quedamos mañana? -le preguntó al rubio antes de salir-.

\- Vale.

\- Dame un toque cuando vuelvas del curro.

\- Siii.

Naruto se extrañó un poco al no escuchar el sonido de la puerta trasera abrirse y miró por el retrovisor a su amigo. Estaba girado para abrir la puerta pero justo en ese momento volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Necesitas que te llame mañana para despertarte? -le preguntó revolviéndole el pelo por encima del cabezal-.

\- ¡Kiba! -se removió en el asiento, intentando escapar-. ¡Déjame en paz, cabrón!

¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¡Lo sabía! Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba tirando una indirecta con esa pregunta. ¿Es que quería volver a ponerle nervioso o qué? ¡Había sido él el que le había dicho que se relajara! ¿¡Por qué se metía con él ahora!?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerle las manos, aquel se apartó y salió riéndose por lo bajo entre dientes. Y Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios cuando aquel le sacó la lengua antes de entrar en su casa.

\- Parece que os lleváis bien... -comentó el moreno al aire-.

Naruto le miró de reojo. Aquel apoyó la cabeza en la mano, con el codo en la puerta, y pudo percibir un leve suspiro.

No sabía si estaba intentando iniciar una conversación, incómodo ahora por haberse quedado a solas… Pero trató de no darle más importancia y tomó aire profundamente para relajarse antes de contestar.

\- Es un capullo... -suspiró resignado también, antes de volver a poner el motor en marcha-. … pero es un buen amigo. Siempre está ahí si tengo algún problema…

\- Hmm…

\- De hecho, si no llega a ser por él, creo que me hubiera dado por vencido con la bici -rio algo avergonzado-. El segundo día que salí por la montaña me quedé tirado. Se me pinchó una rueda y estaba a más de cinco kilómetros de la ciudad…

\- Dobe… -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, ostras! ¡Por tu culpa Kiba va a estar burlándose de mí durante semanas! ¿¡De dónde te has sacado ese mote!? -apartó un momento la vista de la carretera para mirarle, pero aquel simplemente se encogió de hombros-. Argh…

De nuevo, dirigió toda su atención a la carretera. Volvía a incorporarse a la circunvalación, y debía estar atento a los coches que pudieran venir. Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, subiendo de marchas, hasta que alcanzó una velocidad adecuada a la vía, y se relajó en su asiento.

\- Pues eso… -le siguió contando tras un largo silencio-, me vio arrastrando la bicicleta carretera abajo y se paró para arreglarme el pinchazo. Estaba tan cabreado que si no llega a ser por él hubiera tirado la bici a la basura…

\- ¿Por un pinchazo? Eres un exagerado.

\- …

Naruto suspiró profundamente. Sabía que tenía razón, pero es que en aquellos días todo se le hizo cuesta arriba.

\- Apenas llevaba un par de meses aquí… No conseguía ningún trabajo, y la gente en la ciudad es demasiado reservada. No es fácil conocer a nadie si vienes de fuera…

\- Unn…

\- Además -arrugó el entrecejo, molesto-, siempre que me llamaba mi madre era para pedirme que volviera a casa. Estuvo súper pesada durante semanas -suspiró-. Era insoportable…

\- ¿Tú madre...?

\- Unn…

Entendía que le sorprendiera al moreno que le dijera aquello después de todas las historias que le había contado sobre los viajes con sus padres. Incluso para él era casi irreal lo mucho que llegó a odiar vivir en casa con sus padres, hasta el punto de tener que marcharse.

\- De pequeño tenía problemas en el colegio… Siempre se metían conmigo y acababa peleándome con todos. Ya sabes, por eso de ser tan diferente al resto* y eso… Parecía que el hecho de ser rubio de nacimiento y tener los ojos azules fuese un pecado por el que tuviera que pagar. Y en el instituto… -suspiró-, llegaron a expulsarme una vez. Así que… Pues… No tenía lo que se pudiera decir amigos… Y mi madre empezó a pasar más tiempo conmigo…

Se quedaron en silencio, sin más sonidos que los del motor y la música que sonaba de fondo. No tenía ni idea de por qué había empezado a contarle su vida, y ahora tenía que luchar por concentrarse en lo que tenía delante y evitar que el escozor en los ojos le nublara la vista. Eran ya recuerdos un tanto lejanos pero aún así recordar aquellos momentos aún se le hacía algo difícil.

\- Y bueno… Con el tiempo se volvió bastante asfixiante. Hice un amigo en preparatoria y empecé a cambiar mis rutinas… Y claro, je -rio con sarcasmo-, aquello no era normal. Y mi madre decía que tuviera cuidado, que seguro que quería meterme en algún lío. O que terminaría por meterme en alguna pandilla callejera. A saber qué se pensaba ella…

\- Fu…

\- Pero bueno… Al final fue mejor para todos que me fuera de casa. Sé que ella hacía todo eso porque me quiere y tal… Pero era agobiante…

\- ¿Y tu padre no decía nada?

\- Supongo… Discutían a veces. Pero como siempre se quedaban abajo en la cocina cuando yo me iba a dormir… -se encogió de hombros-. Las peores discusiones que tienen es cuando discuten en susurros. Cada vez que se encerraban en la cocina a discutir, luego estaban semanas casi sin hablarse… -suspiró resignado-. Mi padre no suele decirle nada a mamá… Pero cuando se trata de mí… -dejó la frase por terminar-. Por eso me fui. No quiero que por mi culpa se terminen odiando.

\- Bueno… Por lo menos ahora te va mejor, ¿no?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. Fue un poco drástico, pero parece que ya se ha hecho a la idea…

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Naruto no paraba de preguntarse ahora por qué le había contado todo aquello. Ni tan siquiera se lo había hablado con Kiba, y eso que ya le conocía desde hacía bastantes meses e incluso se iba con él a casa de sus padres de vez en cuando. Tan sólo esperaba que ahora el moreno no anduviera compadeciéndose de él, odiaría con toda su alma que ahora, por lástima o pena, cambiara su forma de ser con él.

De cualquier forma, tampoco era un silencio que ahora se le hiciera molesto. Aunque en parte se arrepentía de haberle contado su vida a groso modo, por otro lado se sentía algo más liviano: no era algo de lo que se viera capaz de compartir todos los días, y agradeció que no le hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

Le miró de reojo fugazmente al notar que se removía en su asiento para acomodarse mejor, y se centró de nuevo en la carretera. Aún faltaba un rato para llegar pero el desvío ya estaba cerca y a partir de ahora tendría que poner todos los sentidos en el tráfico. Ya se sabe: muchos semáforos, gente que a estas horas tenía prisas por llegar a casa, algún que otro borracho suelto… Mejor estar atento.

De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando por la ventanilla a la gente que había fuera paseando cuando le tocaba esperar en un semáforo en rojo. Aún seguía sorprendiéndole que a estas horas hubiera tanta gente en la calle. No es que la ciudad donde él vivía con sus padres fuera extremadamente pequeña… Pero en comparación con esta, parecía un pueblo grande más bien. Con costumbres de pueblo. Y gente de pueblo. Siendo casi las diez y media de la noche, estaba seguro que donde vivían sus padres, si fuese ahora en este momento, andaría él solo con el coche por la calle.

Aminoró la marcha cuando estaba llegando al punto final que le marcaba el GPS, y buscó el sitio más cercano para aparcar, por donde le señaló el moreno. Era una plaza amplia, rodeada entera con chalets adosados y casi pareciera que el lugar fuera exclusivo para los residentes. Tanto que mejor para él, así no tendría que estar dando vueltas, ni tendría que parar en un lado de la calle molestando al tráfico.

\- Bueno… -comenzó a hablar cuando apagó el motor. Empezaba a odiar tener que despedirse de él-. Ya hemos llegado…

\- Unn…

Se giró a mirarle al no escuchar ni tan siquiera que se desabrochara el cinturón y se encontró con que estaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas, sin indicio alguno de querer salir del coche. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle sin presionarle para que le contara qué era lo que le tenía así ese día, y tampoco tenía ganas de que se marchara. Así que decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo y relajarse un rato hasta que quisiera hablar o quisiera irse.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y buscó a tientas la palanca para bajar el respaldo del asiento, removiéndose un tanto hasta que se encontró cómodo, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música. Idea que pareció gustarle también al otro que le imitó tras unos cuantos minutos. Había sido sincero cuando dijo que no tenía prisa.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerró los ojos, pero cuando escuchó que sonaba el móvil del moreno fue como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta.

\- Ahora entro, mamá… -contestó medio adormilado-. Estoy enfrente de casa… Unn…

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse con fuerza los ojos, y respiró profundamente para intentar despejarse un poco. Fue cuando miró el reloj que se incorporó de un brinco.

\- Ostia, tío… Que son casi las doce…

\- Unn…

\- Espero que no te echen la bronca… -suspiró apoyando la frente en el volante-.

\- Que bah… Lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado decirle que estaba aquí… -se frotó un poco los ojos-.

Con algo de torpeza, volvieron a colocar los asientos en su posición vertical. Naruto hubo de llevarse la mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo que no pudo reprimir. Y como si fuera una ley universal, el otro bostezó también.

\- Hey, Sasuke… -se giró a mirarle, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento-.

Pero lo que fuera que quisiera decirle se le olvidó.

Aquel estaba esperando que continuara y, como no le contestaba, le imitó recostándose de nuevo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Dio un respingo, respirando profundamente, al sentir que estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido perdiéndose en la mirada negra de Sasuke. Algo tenían sus ojos que se le hacía cada vez más difícil de apartarle la mirada.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea... Ya sabes dónde vivo.

\- Unn -asintió levemente el otro-.

Los segundos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, simplemente sin poder apartar la mirada y, sin motivo aparente, Naruto sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. De nuevo se reprendió interiormente por ser incapaz de controlarse. No paraba de repetirse que debía mantenerse a raya, y no aspirar a ser nada más que un simple amigo, pero ahí estaba ahora: sintiendo una horrible presión en el pecho con unas ganas casi irrefrenables de querer inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Tal vez era la forma en la que le miraba, o quizá el hecho de estar en un espacio medio en penumbra, y tan reducido, a solas con él… Pero fuese lo que fuese, tenía que empezar a controlarse seriamente si no quería cagarla.

\- Bueno… -se giró para coger el cinturón y abrochárselo-. Ya nos vemos mañana si pasas por allí…

\- Unn…

Puso una mano sobre la palanca de las marchas y otra en el volante para asegurarse de no hacer ninguna tontería por impulso, y apretó los labios, mientras el moreno abría la puerta para marcharse. Empezaba a escuchar sus propias pulsaciones resonar en los oídos, y estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento se le fuera a parar la respiración.

\- Naruto…

\- Dime.

Se giró a mirarle a los ojos simplemente por disimular. Empezaba a sentirse tenso. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar un minuto más sin hacer ninguna estupidez.

\- Gracias.

Y la hubiera hecho, muy seguramente, si no fuera porque le pilló tan de sorpresa aquella palabra que le dejó completamente mudo. Sasuke le estuvo mirando fijamente unos segundos más, para luego bajarse del vehículo en silencio.

Se le quedó observando mientras rebuscaba en su bandolera las llaves de casa, y hasta que entró y cerró la puerta.

Y cuando ya se vio a salvo, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, con la mirada perdida al frente, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraban las pusalciones.

" _Estoy jodido…_ ".

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Combini*: algo así como una tienda de 24 horas donde venden un poco de todo lo más necesario en el día a día (en España lo más parecido es la cadena de supermercados de 'Opencor'.

Tamagoyaki*: 'tortilla francesa', como le decimos en España. 'Omelet' en inglés. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo le dicen en los países latinos ^^Uu Gomen (lo digo porque sé que allá le dicen tortilla a la torta de maíz que usan para las fajitas, por ejemplo).

La hora de cenar*: en Japón, la hora estándar para la cena es entre las siete y las nueve de la noche.

Ser diferente al resto*: bueno… sobre este tema… Es un poco duro la verdad, la sociedad japonesa en este aspecto es muy cruel y castigan bastante el hecho de destacar sobre los demás. Por ejemplo, no está bien visto que una persona sobresalga del resto por habilidades individuales, mucho menos que haga alarde de sus conocimientos más elevados. Y como todos sabemos, los niños pequeños son los seres más crueles en este aspecto. Si les han enseñado desde pequeños que sobresalir está mal, cualquiera que lo haga será el objetivo de sus burlas. Y según van creciendo, si le cogen manía a alguien en concreto, harán de su vida un infierno (parte de los motivos por los que hay un índice tan elevado de suicidios entre los estudiantes en Japón).

* * *

 **27/09/15**

¡Uolas! =)

¡Hasta aquí el capi de hoy! x3

Espero que os haya gustado C= Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito yo sola hasta ahora xDD Y lo cierto es que sin la ayuda de Usu hubiera sido aún más complicado de lo que ya es ^^Uu Creo que es el POV de Naruto más difícil que he escrito nunca xDUu

Y bueno… Ya sabéis que Naruto es un poquito lento… Hay cosas de las que no se da cuenta, o que no se va a admitir ni a sí mismo aunque estén más claras que el agua XD (como ese retortijón en la boca del estómago del capi anterior… ¿qué sería…?) Cx

Y sólo por si acaso hay alguien por aquí que me siga en el tumblr, aclarar una cosa: no voy a dejar de escribir, sólo hago un parón con los dibujos porque estoy hasta la coronilla.

Aunque sé de buena tinta que es súper sencillo copiar y pegar los fics de fanfiction (el sistema de seguridad de no poder seleccionar nada con el ratón… firefox se ha encargado de cargárselo =/ ). Pero bueno, ciertamente tengo ganas de terminar esta historia, así que no entra en mis planes dejarla de lado =)

De nuevo agradeceros la paciencia que estáis teniendo con la historia xD Sé que va lenta… Pero ya nos estamos acercando al ecuador x3

Y bueno, no tengo mucho más que contaros (a parte de que las clases están siendo completamente agotadoras… *suspira* )

Así que nada, como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por continuar conmigo en esta historia!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo! x3


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias** : Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _05:50 h_**

\- Argh… Y se me olvidó pedirle su mail...

Tras un profundo suspiro, se incorporó pesadamente hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Le pesaban los párpados y le escocían un poco los ojos por el cansancio, pero aun así decidió levantarse tras ver la hora en su reloj, en la mesita de noche. No había parado de dar vueltas en la cama desde que llegó y cuando parecía que iba a caer rendido, de nuevo le venía a la cabeza la imagen del moreno, recostado en el asiento de su coche, mirándole intensamente.

" _Amigo, Naruto… Amigo…_ ", volvió a repetirse por centésima vez esa noche.

Estaba seguro de que todo estaban siendo alucinaciones suyas, traicionado por su fértil imaginación y su deseo, ya no tan inconsciente, de que querer acercarse más a él.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara en un intento de desvanecer la imagen mental. Debía encontrar algo para hacer y dejar de pensar en él, o al final acabaría haciendo alguna locura la próxima vez que le viera. Y le gustaba su compañía, no quería echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, por poco que fuera. Ahora se sentía más confiado en cuanto a tener una amistad con Sasuke. Y así debía ser. Mejor tenerle como amigo, que no ser nada.

Un destello que iluminó buena parte de su habitación le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y atrajo su atención hasta la ventana. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando pudo escuchar un trueno retumbar en la distancia.

No se había dado cuenta por estar demasiado concentrado en intentar expulsar al moreno de su mente, pero podía sentir el olor de la tierra mojada en el ambiente, por lo que se levantó para asomarse por la ventana. Aún estaba todo seco, y a contraluz de las farolas no veía que estuviera lloviendo aún. Aunque estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en llegar la lluvia. Aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana, con la esperanza de que así se le oxigenara un poco el cerebro y se dispersaran un poco sus tonterías, y decidió quedarse un rato ahí, contemplando la tormenta que se divisaba a lo lejos y que, seguramente, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _11:00 h_**

Días atrás ya le había dado en la nariz de que no tardaría en caer una buena tromba de agua… Y al final su predicción se había cumplido. Desde que empezó a llover cerca de las siete de la mañana, no había parado ni un momento. Al contrario, cada vez había ido subiendo más de intensidad hasta que, ahora, parecía el diluvio universal. No se habían molestado ni en montar la terraza siquiera, en las predicciones del tiempo habían dicho que estaría lloviendo así prácticamente toda la mañana, así que no merecía la pena.

Por eso ahora estaba Naruto recogiendo con suma tranquilidad una de las mesas que acababan de dejar vacías. A excepción de los que necesariamente tenían que salir de casa por motivos de trabajo, o por algo realmente urgente, las calles estaban insólitamente vacías. Y no sólo por los peatones, tampoco había excesivo tráfico: repartidores de mensajería, policía patrullando, autobuses, taxis y pocos coches más.

Pero sabía que su jefe no le mandaría a casa antes de hora, aunque la cafetería estuviera prácticamente desierta: las cajas de las bebidas le estaban esperando abajo. No esperó ni a que le dijeran nada, en cuanto terminó de recoger, dejó la vajilla en la barra y se puso manos a la obra.

Hoy no iba a quejarse de cualquier faena que pudieran darle. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado o, sino, terminaría dándole vueltas al hecho de que hoy él no había aparecido. No es que le extrañara en demasía… Al fin y al cabo, dudaba mucho que quisiera empaparse de arriba a abajo si es que no era necesario que tuviera que salir a la calle… Tan sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con el hecho de que, la noche anterior, se había quedado ensimismado perdiéndose en su mirada, deseando de poder besarle, y se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pensamientos.

" _Basta, Naruto. Céntrate..._ ", se abofeteó interiormente.

\- Hey, Naruto, ¿quieres probar mi nueva creación?

El rubio dejó apilada una caja de cervezas sobre la montaña que estaba haciendo en un rincón, y se giró hacia a su compañero cocinero. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para apartarse un poco el sudor y le examinó detenidamente con la mirada. Cierto era que generalmente sus experimentos resultaban ser de lo más exitosos, pero en ocasiones simplemente le utilizaba de conejillo de indias cuando no estaba seguro de que hubiera salido bien… Aunque por la cara de felicidad que portaba, supuso que ésta no era una de esas raras ocasiones. Por lo que se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba el otro y cogió el pastelito que le tendía para darle un bocado.

\- ¡Hmmmm! ¡Ostras, Chouji! ¡Esta vez te has superado tío!

\- ¿¡Verdad!? -apoyó el otro, asintiendo satisfecho-.

\- ¡Unn! Es… No sé… Hmmmmm… -le tembló el cuerpo por el gusto, al dar otro bocado-.

\- Lo voy a llamar 'il shougá di Chouji' -sonrió ampliamente-.

\- Buah… En serio, deberías montarte una pastelería... -suspiró y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sabor-.

Era una especie de suflé relleno de crema, recubierto con una fina capa de chocolate. Y con un regustillo a vainilla. Pero tenía algo que hacía que no fuera excesivamente dulce, por lo que no era un sabor empalagoso.

\- ¿Qué lleva? - le preguntó emocionado-.

\- Je je… -le miró con suspicacia-. Eso es secreto.

\- Venga ya…

\- Cuando abra mi pastelería, te regalaré unos cuantos.

\- ¡Vale! Te tomo la palabra -sonrió-.

Parecerá una tontería, pero ese pequeño gesto consiguió distraerle y algo más animado regresó al rincón para seguir con su faena. No podía adivinar cuál era ese ingrediente secreto que le daba el sabor perfecto… Pero se contentaba con saber que alguna otra vez, quizá, pudiera volver a probarlo.

\- Que por cierto, ayer Ino nos estuvo comentando de ir a dar una vuelta el sábado, ¿te quieres venir?

De nuevo se giró a mirarle, completamente sorprendido. Sabía que Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se llevaban bastante bien. Lo suficiente como para salir de fiesta juntos los fines de semana. En más de una ocasión le hubiera gustado apuntarse con ellos, pero nunca había encontrado valor suficiente para inmiscuirse en sus planes, así, sin más.

\- Ah… Hmmm… La verdad es que me gustaría, pero… Los sábados suelo quedar con un amigo… -tuvo la decencia de acordarse de Kiba-. No quiero dejarle tirado…

\- No pasa nada, que se venga también -le restó importancia enseguida, al tiempo que limpiaba la mesa-. Cuantos más, mejor. ¿No?

" _¿En serio…?_ ", no podía salir de su asombro.

Poco a poco notaba cómo sus labios se iban torciendo en una sonrisa contenida. Por dentro, ya estaba pegando botes de la emoción sólo de pensar en salir a tomar algo, rodeado de un montón de gente.

\- ¡Vale!

Tan sólo esperaba que Kiba aceptara ir también. No quería ponerle en una situación comprometida, aunque tampoco se sentía del todo seguro de ir él sólo: podía llevarse bien con sus compañeros… Pero fuera de temas de trabajo, no tenía ni idea de qué hablar con ellos.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _16:10 h_**

Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior para meterse en la ducha cuando el timbre de casa empezó a sonar. Y no es que llamaran varias veces… ¡Es que el capullo de Kiba le iba a quemar el timbre! Casi se cae al tropezar, volviéndose a poner los pantalones a toda prisa y salió enflechado por el pasillo para abrir la puerta.

\- Si es que sabía que tenía que esperar para ducharme… -masculló entre dientes al abrir de un tirón-.

\- Uno nunca puede estar seguro… -rio burlón-.

\- Argh… -no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía que en parte tenía motivos… ¡Pero sólo fue una vez!-. No pongas la música muy alta…

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de volver por donde había venido. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia: después de que dejara de llover alrededor del medio día el sol había empezado a apretar, y para esa hora, la humedad era agobiante en el ambiente; antes de terminar su turno ya había empezado a empapar la camisa y ahora se sentía completamente pegajoso. Y a estas alturas no le importaba lo más mínimo que el castaño anduviera por el piso como Pedro por su casa.

No tardó en escuchar de fondo el grupo de rock que le gustaba a aquel, y casi que agradeció tener algo con lo que distraerse mientras permanecía bajo el chorro de agua: si tenía que quedarse en babia, prefería que fuese eso que no andar pensando de nuevo en aquellos ojos negros, mirándole fijamente. Y es que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Aún no entendía cómo fue que se quedaron ahí dormidos en su coche, ni la tranquilidad con la que el moreno permaneció junto a él hasta que le llamó su madre y se marchó… Pero se había sentido a gusto. Demasiado. Tanto que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

 _"_ _Otra vez…"_ , se golpeó con el puño en la frente unas cuantas veces.

Trataba de centrarse en el sonido de las guitarras de fondo, de verdad que lo intentaba. Pero es que era una tarea que comenzaba a resultarle imposible. Jamás hubiera pensado que podría colarse tanto por alguien. Ni el chico de la secundaria le atraía la mitad de lo que sentía ahora por el moreno.

De nuevo sonó el timbre en medio de sus cavilaciones. Pero no en la forma en que llamaba Kiba últimamente, y no recordaba estar esperando ningún envío. Por lo que permaneció atento por si escuchaba algo más a parte de la música. Pero nada. Debía haber quedado completamente en babia pues no había escuchado la puerta de casa cerrarse. ¿Para qué habría salido ahora Kiba si acababa de llegar? Aunque tal vez pudiera ser alguien que se había equivocado, porque dudaba mucho que su madre se presentara ahí sin avisarle... O y si… ¿¡Y si era algún vecino que venía a quejarse de la música!?

"¡Pero si no está tan alta!".

Algo apresurado salió de la ducha e intentó secarse el exceso de agua lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar que sonaba el timbre por segunda vez, y se enrolló una toalla a la cintura. No fue hasta que estuvo justo en la esquina que daba al pequeño recibidor que se percató de que Kiba sí estaba en casa, y que en ese momento abrió la puerta.

\- Hey…

Naruto se quedó completamente en blanco. Sentía las gotas de agua escurrirse de su pelo hasta la frente, y otras recorriéndole el cuello para bajarle por la espalda. El corazón empezó a golpearle con fuerza al pecho y, cuando pudo procesar que el que estaba justo delante suyo era Sasuke, el rubor le subió hasta límites insospechados.

\- ¿¡Qu-Qué haces aquí!?

\- Me dijiste que si necesitaba cualquier cosa podía venir -se encogió de hombros y se sentó para quitarse las zapatillas-.

Naruto no podía salir de su asombro. Y por más de que sintiera que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar sin respiración, era incapaz de mover ni un sólo músculo observando al otro sentado ahí, en el recibidor de su piso. Puso los pies en la tierra al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y quiso que le tragara la tierra cuando, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo.

\- Ahora salgo… -murmuró al darse la vuelta-.

Apretó los labios y se concentró en mantener la respiración en un ritmo saludable. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que iba a hiperventilar. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a sacar ropa como un loco, para vestirse lo más rápido posible, aunque no supiera con qué cara le iba a mirar ahora.

 _"_ _Joder… Me ha visto medio en bolas…"_.

Casi podía visualizarse echando humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. Era extraña la sensación, pues no sentía ningún pudor de que el castaño le viera así. Como si le encontraba desnudo, le daba igual. Pero Sasuke…

\- Oe, dobe…

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -se escondió tras una de las puertas del armario-.

Aquel había abierto la puerta de la habitación y se había asomado sin tan siquiera llamar antes. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero si seguía así, le iba a dar un infarto.

\- ¿Puedo poner el aire?

\- ¡Pon lo que te dé la gana! ¡Pero a la próxima llama antes de entrar!

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio, Naruto sintiendo que se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca, aún escondido. Le había dado tiempo de ponerse los pantalones pero no sabía por qué, se sentía ridículamente desnudo.

\- Fu…

Comenzó a tomar aire a grandes bocanadas una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y sí… Empezaba a pensar que lo había hecho a propósito. Al menos así lo entendió por la sonrisita burlona que le había dedicado antes de cerrar.

\- ¡Cretino!

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _19:25 h_**

Llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndose estúpido. Sabía que no tenía que haberle dado mayor importancia al hecho de que Sasuke le viera medio desnudo. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran chicos y no había nada en su cuerpo que el otro desconociera. Pero aun así, sentía la vergüenza recorrerle las venas. Aunque estuviera vestido perfectamente, con sus pantalones pirata, y la camiseta negra de manga corta. Por eso, desde que salió de su cuarto, había preferido sentarse junto a la mesa, apoyado con la espalda en el sofá, en lugar de sentarse entre medias de los otros dos. Sasuke estaba en uno de los extremos, con los pies arriba medio encogido, mirando cosas por el móvil; y Kiba en el otro lado, estaba recostado y bien acomodado, jugando con el rubio a la videoconsola.

No estaba siendo nada diferente al día anterior. Ellos dos jugaban y charlaban, mientras que el moreno se mantenía al margen inmerso en lo que fuera que atrapaba su atención en su pequeña pantalla. Pero para Naruto había una gran diferencia: sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a morir de la vergüenza y Kiba se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento, burlándose de él cuando escapaba de la visión del moreno.

\- ¡Toma! -alzó el puño exaltado Kiba-. ¡Siete a uno!

\- Argh...

El rubio dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el cojín del sofá, perdiendo la mirada en el techo. Era incapaz de concentrarse en el juego y el castaño le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

\- ¿Te han sorbido el cerebro, usuratonkachi*? -le empujó con un dedo en la frente, riendo por lo bajo, socarrón-.

\- Déjame en paz, teme*… -murmuró apartando la cara hacia el otro lado-.

" _¡Tú me has sorbido el cerebro! ¡Cretino!_ ", apretó con fuerza los labios para que las palabras no se le escaparan.

Suspiró con frustración en otro intento de quitarse las tonterías de la mente. Se estaba comportando como un idiota y lo sabía. Burlas de Kiba a un lado, Sasuke le estaba tratando con la misma normalidad de siempre.

De un respingo se volvió a sentar recto al escuchar la melodía de su móvil, y lo buscó con la mirada. Sonaba débilmente, por lo que dedujo de inmediato que debió dejárselo olvidado en su bandolera, que estaba colgada en una silla junto a la puerta del salón. Se levantó apresurado sabiendo que, muy seguramente, sería su madre.

Casi se estampa de morros contra el suelo, aunque pudo mantener el equilibrio, al tropezar en su camino. Dejó escapar el aire en un jadeo cuando se vio a salvo, y confuso se giró para buscar qué era con lo que había tropezado, hubiera jurado que no había dejado nada tirado por el suelo en toda la tarde. Y no supo si dejar que fuera la rabia o el bochorno lo que le dominara: Sasuke, que hasta ahora había estado medio encogido en su asiento, tenía una pierna colgando del sofá y ahora le miraba con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Teme!

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de entrar en discusiones, el teléfono seguía sonando y no quería perder la llamada.

\- Perdona, no me había dado cuenta… -se disculpó el otro-.

\- Te estás volviendo torpe, Naruto… -rio burlón el castaño-.

\- ¡No me toméis por idiota! -se quejó rebuscando en la bandolera-. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito, cretino!

\- Fu…

\- ¡Ñññññññ! -apretó los dientes. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono para contestar a la llamada, y respiró profundamente para templarse un poco-. Hola, mamá…

\- Hola, hijo -contestó con voz cantarina-, ¿cómo te va?

Se giró a mirar a los otros dos: Kiba estaba concentrado de nuevo en el juego, aún riendo entre dientes y Sasuke volvía a estar encogido en su rincón del sofá, con media sonrisa. ¡Si es que sabía que lo había hecho a propósito!

\- ¿Naruto?

\- ¿Eh? Bien, bien… -murmuró con la boca pequeña al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, se había quedado atrapado observándole-. Ahora iba a hacer la cena…

De nuevo, dio un vistazo a aquellos dos, receloso, y encaminó sus pasos fuera del salón hasta la cocina. Daba por hecho que esa tarde le iba a dar un infarto de continuar así.

\- Hmmm… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Está todo muy silencioso…

Si no se lo hubiera dicho su madre, lo cierto es que no hubiera caído en ese detalle. Ciertamente todo estaba mucho más silencioso de lo habitual, sólo esperaba por los dioses que el castaño no le dijera ninguna tontería a Sasuke… Sabía que, a veces, podía llegar a ser un bocazas, pero quería creer firmemente que no le traicionaría y mantendría su boca cerrada.

\- ¿No ha ido a verte hoy Kiba?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, están en el salón...

\- ¿Están...? Están, ¿quiénes?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo entero, y permaneció en silencio analizando lo que acababa de pasar: había estado pensando en aquellos dos, y sin querer había utilizado el plural… Y como buena madre, aquella se percató en el acto.

\- Umm… -echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta de la cocina para cerciorarse de que no entraba ninguno; ya sentía el calorcillo acumularse en sus mejillas y bajó la voz todo lo que pudo para que no le escucharan-. Ha venido también Sasuke…

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Ha vuelto!? ¡Ves, te l-!

\- ¡Mamá! -hubo de apartarse el aparato de la oreja, parecía estar más histérica que él mismo-. ¡Me vas a dejar sordo! -alzó la voz mirando la pantalla, aún con el miedo de volver a acercarse el teléfono-.

\- ¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Le has dicho algo ya? ¿Habéis salido a tomar algo? ¿¡Os habéis cogido de la mano!? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que ya os habéis besado!

\- ¡No, mamá, no! -contestó completamente abochornado-.

Bien era cierto que se quitó parte del peso de encima al contarle todo aquello a su madre… Pero empezaba a arrepentirse. Ahora tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de hablar del moreno con ella cada vez que le llamara. Ya podía imaginarlo… Y no entraba en sus planes contarle la burbuja en la que se había quedado atrapado la noche anterior, recostado en el asiento de su coche, perdiéndose en la mirada de aquellos ojos negros, con el deseo creciente de acercarse a besar sus labios...

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema…? -murmuró, sintiéndose acalorado-.

\- ¡Joo! -se quejó-.

\- Ahora no, mamá… -suspiró. Podía visualizarla perfectamente en su mente, cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los mofletes.

Abrió la nevera buscando con la mirada algo que hacer para cenar. Pero de nuevo, se le había olvidado ir a comprar al supermercado y quedaba poco que elegir.

\- ¿Y cuándo vas a venir a vernos? El otro día apenas pasamos un rato juntos…

\- No sé… -contestó de forma ausente abriendo el congelador-.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes este fin de semana? Dile a Kiba que se venga contigo.

\- Hmmm…

Tenía un par de tuppers con ramen congelado de la última vez que cocinó. A Kiba le gustaba pero… ¿Y a Sasuke? Por lo pronto sabía que le gustaba la ensalada y el curry, pero curry no le quedaba, y la ensalada sola…

" _Puedo aprovechar las gambas que quedan y hacer tempura…_ ", intentó buscarle uso a los restos que tenía por el congelador.

\- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? -gruñó su madre del otro lado de la línea-.

\- Sí, mamá…

Sujetó el teléfono con el hombro y cogió todo lo que necesitaba para dejarlo sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Hmmmm… Ah… Espera, ¿este fin de semana? -sintió como si le llegaran ahora sus palabras-. No puedo, mamá. Voy a salir con mis compañeros de trabajo, me han invitado a dar una vuelta con ellos -sonrió para sí-.

" _Ah, es verdad… Se me había olvidado preguntarle a este..._ ", cayó en la cuenta.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sintió cómo tiraban del móvil y se escurría de su hombro, hasta que finalmente se lo arrebataron.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? -se giró enrabietado hacia su amigo-.

Aquel simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de ponerse al teléfono.

\- ¿Qué tal, señora Uzumaki? -comenzó a hablar con ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El rubio dejó escapar un bufido de resignación y se ocupó con lo que iba a ser su cena. - Sí, sí… Kushina-san… No lo sé, tiene el frigorífico lleno de telarañas -rio socarrón-.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras quitaba las tapas de los tuppers. No quería quejarse, pero las visitas inesperadas del moreno le habían hecho cambiar sus planes dos días seguidos… Por eso ahora no tenía nada en la nevera. Sólo esperaba que cuando le devolviera el teléfono su madre no empezara a atosigarle con ello. Sabía cuidarse perfectamente solo.

\- No… El muy mamón no me había dicho nada… -escuchó el rubio cómo se quejaba el otro, mientras salía de la cocina-.

Mejor. Hoy no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con su madre. Y dio gracias de que se llevaran tan bien. Así, en momentos como este podía escurrir el bulto. Sabía que en cualquier momento, y aunque parecía que había accedido a cambiar el tema de conversación, volvería a intentar sonsacarle cualquier cosa referente al moreno. Y bueno… Sí que quería hablar de él, tal vez si dijera en voz alta parte de lo que le rondaba en la cabeza, pudiera recuperar el aire que a veces le faltaba por andar pensando en él, y en su profunda mirada. Aunque no sabía de cierto si sería capaz de hablar de eso con su madre tan abiertamente. Siempre que pensaba en él, tenía que apretar los labios para evitar que una sonrisa estúpida cruzara su cara. Como ahora. Y realmente le costaba esconder el remolino de emociones que se le concentraban en el estómago cada vez que le tenía cerca.

" _No… Definitivamente no…_ ", pulsó con lentitud el botón del microondas para descongelar el ramen, aún con el rubor en la cara.

Si le contaba algo así a su madre, no sabía con qué cara le iba a mirar después. Esperaba por los dioses que Kiba no le dijera nada delante del otro.

Y como si un clic resonara en su cerebro, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, abriendo los ojos como platos, y salió corriendo hasta el salón, con las pulsaciones resonándole en los oídos.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Sí… Esa tarde le iba a dar un infarto.

Kiba estaba jugando tan tranquilamente a la consola, mientras Sasuke miraba el televisor, apoyándose con un codo en la rodilla, los pies sobre el sofá… Y con el teléfono en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué…? -fue lo único que llegó a articular el rubio-.

El moreno se giró a mirarle y, apretando levemente los labios, se encogió de hombros antes de volver a ignorarle.

\- Unn… El placer es mío… -asintió de nuevo agachando la mirada, rascando suavemente con la mano libre el cojín-.

Sencillamente… No se lo podía creer. Naruto no podía mover ni un sólo músculo observando cómo aquel se apartaba el aparato de la oreja y pulsaba en la pantalla el botón de apagado. Y como si no estuviera ahí, y la cosa no fuera con él, el moreno dejó el móvil sobre la mesa para volver a centrarse en el televisor, en el personaje que controlaba Kiba en el juego.

\- ¿¡Pero qué coño os pasa!?

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _19:45 h_**

Cada vez que escuchaba un sonido se giraba a mirar por encima del hombro por si era el capullo de Kiba y fulminarle con la mirada. Sabía que no era para tanto, pero no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que dejara que esos dos hablaran. ¿Qué le habría dicho su madre?

No quiso ponerse a patalear en su rabieta con Sasuke delante, por lo que decidió dar media vuelta y centrarse en hacer la cena. Pero aun así, no podía evitar resoplar de vez en cuando, con los labios fruncidos.

De nuevo, volvió a girarse al escuchar que se acercaban pasos hacia la puerta. Y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, relajando el gesto, en cuanto vio asomarse a Sasuke, concentrándose de nuevo en la fritura.

\- ¿Te echo una mano? -se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos-.

\- Id poniendo la mesa y dile a Kiba que recoja ya.

\- Hmmm… ¿Me retiras el título?

\- ¿Cómo?

Naruto se giró a mirarle sin comprender a qué se refería, y un escalofrío le recorrió por entero al percatarse de lo cerca que le tenía, aspirando profundamente el olor de la comida con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Gambas? -le devolvió la mirada-.

\- Unn… -asintió lentamente-. ¿Te gustan?

\- Bueno… -se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta de camino a la nevera-. ¿Puedo coger una cerveza?

\- Claro.

Volvió a darle la espalda, centrándose en lo que tenía en la sartén. Ya tenía la ensalada preparada, había un par de huevos hirviendo, y sólo tendría que añadir los fideos al caldo para tener el ramen listo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tú quieres ramen? -se giró de nuevo. Pero por la cara que puso… -. Si no te gusta te dejo la ensalada para ti.

\- Unn… Perdona…

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Ah, y saca también una coca-cola para Kiba, y agua para mí. No tardo con esto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _20:10 h_**

\- Venga ya, Kiba, tío... ¡Si en el fondo lo estás deseando!

\- ¿Ahora me ruegas? -bufó un poco molesto-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que se me había olvidado! Y a mí me lo han dicho esta mañana, ni que me hubiera enterado hace un mes…

Al parecer, el castaño estaba resentido por pensar que Naruto no había querido invitarle a salir con sus compañeros desde buen principio. ¡Pero es que no podía decirle que se había olvidado porque alguien se había presentado de sopetón haciendo que desapareciera el resto del mundo!

\- Vale, vale… -dio por terminada la rabieta-.

Y como el día anterior, Sasuke permanecía en silencio mientras comían. De vez en cuando se giraba a mirar lo que echaban por la televisión, pero parecía más inmerso en su mundo interior. Aunque ahora Naruto tenía la excusa perfecta…

\- ¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Te quieres venir?

\- No puedo… He quedado ya con mis amigos.

\- Oh…

"¡Mierda!", maldijo en sus adentros, agachando la mirada a su plato de ramen.

\- De todas maneras… -atrajo su atención Kiba-,... el fin de semana de la semana que viene nos ha invitado tu madre a comer -rio burlón-.

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? -se quedó con la boca abierta-.

\- Dice que va a hacer paella…

Desde luego… Ese día terminaría dándole un infarto. ¿¡Había invitado a Sasuke también!? ¿¡Por qué su madre no le había preguntado primero!? ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer en casa de sus padres durante un día y medio…? No es que no se alegrara de poder pasar más tiempo con el moreno… Pero, ¿y si se les terminaba el tema de conversación? ¿Y si pasaba algo que le hiciera sentir incómodo y no decía nada y no volvía a quedar con él…? Con lo tímido y callado que era en territorio ajeno, apostaba a que se lo guardaría para él y no volvería a hablarle.

Vio una sombra moverse por su lado de la mesa que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Y casi como si lo viera a cámara lenta, observó la mano de Sasuke y cómo cogía con los palillos un trozo de carne de su bol para llevárselo a la boca. Le dejó tan pasmado que tan sólo se pudo quedar mirándole fijamente, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ensimismarse ya que otra sombra amenazaba con hacer lo mismo, aunque esta vez tuvo el reflejo de apartar el cuenco con una mano, rodeándolo después con los brazos.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿A él le dejas quitarte la carne y a mí no? -sonrió burlón-.

\- ¡Yo no le he dejado! -se giró al otro enrabietado-. ¡Teme! ¿¡No decías que no te gusta el ramen!?

\- Como veía que estabas dejando la carne a un lado… -se encogió de hombros-. Pensaba que no te la ibas a comer.

\- ¡La estaba guardando para el final!

¿¡Pero qué les pasaba a esos dos!? ¿¡Es que se habían aliado en su contra ese día o qué!? Estaba casi seguro de que el moreno se estaba aguantando la risa. No tanto así su amigo, que explotó en una carcajada cuando le vio llevarse el último trozo de carne a la boca, antes de que pudieran quitárselo, protegiendo aún su bol entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Míralo! ¡Come como un criminal! -siguió riendo-.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, capullo!

\- En serio, desde que te conoce se está volviendo un roñoso -rio entre dientes-.

\- ¿Ah, sí…? -le miró directamente, levantando una ceja-.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Ya, claro… Como que te ibas a ir de fiesta sin decirnos nada…

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, ¿vale?! Se me había olvidado… -fue bajando el tono de voz según iba recordando el por qué-. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…

\- Demasiadas para la única neurona funcional que tienes -rio socarrón Sasuke-.

\- Teme…

"¡Es tu culpa!", apretó los labios para que no salieran las palabras.

Se giró a mirar a Kiba completamente receloso al sentir unas palmadas en el hombro. ¡Claro que se estaban burlando de él! No sabía en qué momento pero aquellos dos debían de haberse compinchado. Esa tarde no era más que una detrás de otra… Algo debía estar escapando de su conocimiento porque no entendía a qué venía tanta burla.

Aunque bueno… Mirando a Sasuke de reojo… Se alegraba de que por fin se uniera a una conversación y pareciera estar pasándolo bien con ellos. Al menos así lo entendía por la casi imperceptible sonrisa que portaba mientras terminaba de comer. ¡Pero seguía sin hacerle gracia que parecieran estar compinchados!

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 14 de agosto_**

 ** _21:55 h_**

Apagó el motor del coche en cuanto terminó de maniobrar y bajó un poco el volumen de la música: ahora que no estaba el coche en marcha, incluso le molestaba; la resonancia de las ondas en el habitáculo, con las ventanillas cerradas, hacía que le dolieran los oídos.

Como el día anterior, había dejado a Kiba en su casa antes. Y de igual modo, como la noche de antes, Sasuke no parecía tener ganas de marcharse aún.

Dejó escapar lentamente un suspiro para que no le escuchara el otro, se quitó el cinturón, y se reclinó sobre el volante intentando pensar en algo de qué hablar con él mientras hacían tiempo hasta que quisiera irse. Tenía el firme sentimiento de que si no se distraía con algo acabaría quedándose de nuevo embobado mirándole y estando otra vez ellos solos, sus pensamientos volvían a dirigirse a ese impulso que parecía tirar de todo su cuerpo para girarse y besarle.

Por suerte para él, algo en el trozo de cielo que podía ver desvió su atención.

\- ¡Ostras, tío! ¡Un ovni! -se inclinó un tanto más para poder mirar mejor a través del cristal-.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? -rio burlón-.

Aun así, aquel también se acercó un tanto al salpicadero para buscar con la mirada lo que le decía el rubio.

\- Será un avión o un satélite, dobe.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Me vas a decir que piensas que somos los únicos seres en todo el universo? -se recostó de nuevo en su asiento, casi indignado-.

\- No -rodó los ojos-, pero dudo que sean tan idiotas como para dejar que les veamos tan fácilmente.

\- Tal vez y están entre nosotros camuflados y no nos damos ni cuenta -rio socarrón-.

El moreno no pudo contener una risilla escéptica también. Y tal vez sintiéndose cómodo con el tema de conversación, buscó a tientas la palanca del asiento para reclinarlo, y se removió un poco, relajándose ahí. Movimiento que imitó Naruto, algo más tranquilo por haber encontrado algo de qué hablar.

\- Una vez vi un reportaje en el que decían que los alienígenas se habían puesto en contacto con las antiguas civilizaciones, y que fue así como los egipcios y los mayas aprendieron a construir las pirámides -comenzó a contarle, y supo que el moreno no le creyó ni una palabra por cómo levantó una ceja con media sonrisa-. ¡En serio! Sacaron un esquema de cómo están colocadas las pirámides. Y tanto los egipcios como los mayas seguían el mismo patrón. ¿Y a que no sabes a qué es igual?

\- ¿A qué? -preguntó riéndose por lo bajo, seguramente sólo por seguirle la corriente-.

\- A cómo están colocados los chips de las placas de los ordenadores. Los que transmiten la corriente. Dicen que el sistema de pirámides es así para enviar la energía que recogen de la Tierra a otros planetas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creerte esas cosas? No son más que teorías conspiratorias…

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo podían saber los mayas que la Tierra tarda veintiséis mil años en dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, sobre su eje perpendicular a la eclíptica? No tenían forma de medir algo así con tantísima exactitud si no es que venía alguien con una tecnología más avanzada a decírselo. Y el calendario maya es de periodos de veintiséis mil años también.

Según iban saliendo las palabras de su boca, pudo notar cómo se iba arqueando aún más una de las cejas del otro. O le había impresionado o no le había creído y le estaba tomando por loco.

\- Eso te lo acabas de inventar -afirmó rotundo-.

\- ¡No! ¡De verdad! Lo leí cuando era pequeño en un libro de mi padre. Aunque me costó años entender lo que significa.

\- ¿Y es...?

\- Pues… Tú sabes que la Tierra, mientras da vueltas alrededor del sol, va rotando inclinada, ¿no? -hizo una pausa para girarse a mirar al moreno, y continuó cuando aquel asintió lentamente-. Y que va oscilando de un lado a otro mientras sigue girando…

\- Uhum…

\- Pues cuando va de un lado a otro, hay un momento en el que está recta, perpendicular a la órbita que hace alrededor del sol. Pues eso es en lo que tarda veintiséis mil años: en dar una vuelta recta.

\- Hmmmm…

Sasuke se removió un tanto acomodándose mejor en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Parecía estar analizando lo que le acababa de decir. No sabía si terminaba de creer en sus palabras, pero no decía nada. Así que el rubio también se acomodó, dejando reposar una mano sobre el pecho, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

\- Es curioso que sepamos más del espacio que de lo que hay en el fondo del mar… -comentó el moreno, pasado un rato-.

\- Unn… Aunque casi que prefiero no saberlo… En un documental vi un pez, que vive a más de cuatro mil metros de profundidad, que da un montón de grima. Tiene como una antena en la frente que hace luz, y cuando los otros peces se acercan a curiosear, se los zampa.

\- Ese es el melanocetus -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¿¡Lo has visto!?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y has visto el último que han descubierto? Es fantasmagórico… Parece un espectro por cómo se mueve… Y es casi todo transparente.

\- De ese no me había enterado.

Y hablando, hablando… El tiempo iba pasando. Y de alguna manera, saltando de tema en tema, el rubio acabó contándole sobre su último incidente en su salida con la bici.

\- ... e íbamos tan tranquilos de camino de vuelta, cuando se me cruzó un conejo. ¡Y del frenazo que di casi salgo volando por encima!

\- Eso te pasa por despistado, dobe -rio entre dientes-.

\- ¡Despistado unas narices! ¡Y deja de llamarme d-!

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. El móvil del moreno comenzó a sonar y permaneció callado mientras aquel respondía al aparato.

\- Dime… Unn...

¡Aunque no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ahí!

\- En fin… -suspiró, al colgar-. Tengo que irme ya…

\- ¿Ya? -consultó su reloj-.

Y sí, de nuevo les habían dado las mil. Pasaban de las once y media, y Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar también de que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa a veces.

\- Ha sido divertido conspirar contigo -rio burlón al tiempo que se bajaba del coche-.

\- Unn… -asintió-.

Aunque en realidad, quería pedirle que se quedara un rato más. Se lo estaba pasando bien hablando con él, pero sabía que debía marcharse ya. Verdaderamente, empezaba odiar tener que despedirse de él.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches…

Con cierta pesadez, se puso el cinturón y arrancó el motor, si bien se quedó esperando hasta que Sasuke abrió la puerta de casa, y se despidió con la mano antes de ponerse en marcha cuando aquel se giró a mirarle antes de entrar.

\- ¡Mierda! -se golpeó con el puño en la frente-. Otra vez se me ha olvidado pedirle su mail…

.

.

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Usuratonkachi*: al igual que 'dobe', es otra de las formas en las que Sasuke llama a Naruto en el manga original. Viene a significar algo así como 'perdedor'.

Teme*: Así es como Naruto llama a Sasuke en el manga. Pronunciado en japonés 'temé' (me parecía un poco raro ponerle el acento, la verdad ^^Uu Aunque tal vez se lo ponga de ahora en adelante para facilitar la lectura a los que no estén acostumbrados =/ No sé ). Es una forma un tanto despectiva de decir 'tú'. Aunque bueno, entre amigos no se considera un insulto, sino más bien como algo "cariñoso" xD

* * *

 ** _03/10/15_**

¡Buenas!

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy =P

Os pido perdón si en algún momento he sido demasiado redundante. Siendo sincera, no he revisado muy a fondo el vocabulario ya que estoy embotada ahora mismo con un trabajo de clase -_-u como os comenté ya... las clases están siendo bastante duras x_x Y la semana que viene no, pero creo que quizá el capítulo 12 se retrasará un poco =( Esta última semana no he tenido tiempo casi ni de dormir con tanto trabajo ;A; y la que viene no augura ser mejor... TTwTT Y como os habréis dado cuenta... cada vez que junto a estos dos, los capítulos se me hacen más largos... Por eso que seguramente necesitaré más tiempo para escribir cada capítulo *suspiro*

Y bueno... ya sé que no ha pasado la gran cosa... Pero ya sabéis: son los pequeños detalles los que con el tiempo hacen que todo sea más bonito ;) ¡Pero prometo que el capítulo que viene será algo más interesante! xD Al menos os revelaré por qué Naruto se come tanto la cabeza... *ains, pobrecito mío...*

De cualquier modo, ya estamos casi casi a mitad de historia (calculo que, más o menos, no serán mucho más de 18 capítulos), así que no me queda "demasiado" para escribir ^^Uu Y sólo como recordatorio (o por si alguien no se había fijado)... Ya desde un principio catalogué la historia como romance/drama, la comedia ha sido completamente sin intención n_nUu Así que, sí... La tensión es completamente creada a propósito xD

Y nada... Eso xD

Como siempre, os agradezco un montón que sigáis aquí conmigo! ^o^)/ Creo que esta historia es lo único que me está manteniendo cuerda últimamente jajaja ^^Uu

Y ya me dejo de tonterías, que me puedo quedar aquí enrollándome toda la noche xDUu

Nos seguimos leyendo! =D


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **14:50**_

Naruto estaba terminando de recoger una mesa que acababa de quedarse vacía. Como siempre a estas horas, estaba todo bastante tranquilo. Momento que, como siempre, aprovechaba para entrar para hidratarse de tanto en tanto. La lluvia del día anterior no había hecho sino acrecentar la sensación de calor en el ambiente con la humedad.

" _Espero que esté ya en casa…_ ", no pudo evitar pensar en el moreno, al tiempo que se bebía un buen vaso de agua.

Y es que sabía ya de sobra que si estaba en la calle a estas horas, debía estar pasándolo un poco mal. Seguía sin entender el por qué de la manga larga… Pero era algo que no se atrevía a preguntarle. Y algo en lo que había dejado de pensar hasta hoy. Incluso intentando esconderse del sol bajo la sombra que proyectaba la pared del local, en la puerta, la humedad hacía que los brazos se que le quedaran pegajosos con el sudor. Era una sensación que detestaba si no podía librarse de ella enseguida con una buena ducha, o tirándose en bomba en la piscina. Era lo único que echaba de menos de casa de sus padres. La piscina. Bueno, realmente sí que echaba de menos a sus padres… Pero era algo más llevadero de lo que se hubiera pensado, y desde luego mucho más que al principio de mudarse a esta ciudad.

\- Bueno, entonces te vienes mañana, ¿no? -le preguntó Ino al pasar por su lado-.

\- Ah, sí… Eso… -rio un poco nervioso-.

En toda la mañana no se había acordado de decirle nada y no estaba seguro de que fuera a gustarle la idea a sus compañeros de que se llevara al castaño… Pero Chouji le había dicho que no había problema, así que…

\- Un amigo mío va a venirse conmigo… ¿Os importa?

\- ¿Quién? ¿El castaño ese de la otra vez? -se giró a mirarle sorprendida, aunque rápidamente se tornó su gesto en una mueca burlona-. Ah… No me digas que al fin has invitado a dar una vuelta a tu novio…

\- ¿¡Eh!?

Un poco más y se le cae el vaso de la mano. Y gracias a los cielos que en ese momento no había tenido la boca llena de agua o habría duchado a la rubia. ¿¡Por qué esos dos se empeñaban en referirse a Sasuke como su novio si apenas habían quedado un par de veces!?

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡No es mi novio!

\- Venga ya, Naruto… -rio socarrona, volviendo a su faena-. Como no espabiles, vendrá alguien a robártelo…

\- ¿Tú también, Ino? ¿En serio? -dejó caer los hombros derrotado. Se quedó en silencio mirando como faenaba la otra, dando un sorbo más al agua, recordando cómo aquellas palabras habían sido casi idénticas a las que le dedicó Shikamaru tiempo atrás-. ¿Tanto se me nota…? -murmuró al final, sintiendo que le subía el rubor-.

\- Eres un libro abierto para mí -rio por lo bajo la otra-.

\- Genial… -suspiró-.

No quería por nada del mundo que nada cambiara lo que estaba empezando a parecerse a una amistad con el moreno. Si realmente aquel se daba cuenta de que todas las tonterías que hacía eran provocadas por los nervios que sentía estando cerca de él… ¿Le daría de lado? No quería ni pensar en ello. En los momentos en los que se olvidaba de todo el cosquilleo que le provocaba estar cerca de él, se sentía realmente cómodo a su lado. Era bastante tranquilo, y esa serenidad se la transmitía simplemente con estar ahí, junto a él. Claro, siempre y cuando no empezara a meterse con él como habían hecho el día anterior él y Kiba.

El ruido metálico inconfundible de las sillas de la terraza arrastrándose por el suelo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente miró el reloj y salió a prisa de la barra. Si era él, debía de venir hecho polvo con el calor que estaba haciendo y no quería hacerle esperar. Pero la esperanza se desvaneció en cuanto estuvo en línea con la puerta del local, y pudo ver ya desde lejos que no se trataba del moreno. Se abofeteó interiormente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Debía de dejar de pensar en Sasuke mientras estuviera trabajando y concentrarse en lo que hacía porque sino, se hubiera chocado con un transeúnte que justamente pasaba por delante en el momento en el que iba a salir, y gracias al haberse centrado a tiempo en su labor, había podido evitarlo. Aún así, y por si acaso, se giró a mirar a ambos lados, no fuera a ser que por despiste se chocara con alguien que viniera apresurado, aunque no fuera lo normal a esas horas.

Iba a encaminarse recto hacia la mesa que acababan de ocupar, cuando paró sus pasos en seco, y volvió a mirar hacia su izquierda, para convencerse de que no había sido imaginación suya: Sasuke estaba ahí; venía caminando a paso lento, abanicándose con su pai-pai. Y por la forma en que se movía… No, no debía encontrarse muy bien.

\- ¡Ino! -la llamó desde la puerta-. ¡Sal tú a la terraza, enseguida vuelvo!

Esperó impaciente unos segundos a que la rubia le contestara. Y aunque la había pillado por sorpresa, aquella asintió con la cabeza, obviamente confundida. Pero en cuanto saliera a tomar nota a los clientes, y le viera por donde se marchaba, estaba seguro de que entendería la situación, así que corrió avenida abajo sin darle más pensamientos. No estaba lejos, a lo sumo cincuenta metros. Pero sentía que el retortijón en el pecho que le había dado de verle así no se desvanecería hasta que no le tuviera al lado, por si necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Hey… -le saludó con el aliento un poco entrecortado al llegar junto a él-.

El moreno detuvo sus pasos y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol, pero podía entrever la palidez en su cara, aunque sería mejor no comentar lo obvio.

\- La carroza real aún no ha llegado, pero puedo ofrecerte una botella de agua bien fría -sonrió-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. Aunque preferiría una coca-cola, la verdad…

\- Como su alteza guste -se inclinó en una reverencia-.

Aquel sonrió débilmente y volvió a emprender sus pasos avenida arriba, por donde había venido Naruto. Y el rubio acomodó su ritmo al del moreno, acompañándole hasta que llegaron. De lejos había visto que Ino se quedaba parada observándoles, así que supuso que podía ahorrarse la explicación. Aunque si ya tenía que soportar sus risitas… Ahora sería peor.

\- Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa cuando termine… -se acuclilló delante de él cuanto tomó asiento para quedar a la altura de sus ojos-. No me queda mucho para salir… -volvió a mirar su reloj-.

Esperó a que aquel le contestará algo, pero simplemente se mantuvo abanicándose aguantándose la cabeza en la mano, apoyado con el codo en el reposabrazos. Apostaba lo que fuera a que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Y al no recibir respuesta… Supuso que, como dos días atrás, tal vez no quería volver a casa. Empezaba a preguntarse seriamente qué tipo de problemas podría tener con su familia, aunque tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas… Pero como nunca hablaba de sí mismo, le costaba adivinar.

\- O bueno… -se rascó la mejilla, mirando hacia otro lado un poco abochornado-, ...si quieres venirte conmigo… Pero tengo que pasar antes por el supermercado. A menos que quieras cenar ramen instantáneo -rio de forma floja-.

\- Hmmm…

De nuevo puso los ojos sobre él ante la falta de respuesta y empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Vio de soslayo que su compañera volvía a salir para servir la otra mesa ocupada de la terraza, cosa que le hizo volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué no entras dentro, Sasuke? -le dijo más serio-. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en quedarte aquí fuera con el calor que hace pero conforme estás no voy a poder seguir trabajando tranquilo.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tienes que preocuparte por mí? Usuratonkachi...

Aún con las gafas puestas, pudo entrever cómo se le fruncía el ceño. No entendía la obcecación que tenía por quedarse ahí… Y sabía que no era nadie para decidir por él, pero se le removía algo en sus adentros de verle así.

\- Va a darte una lipotimia si te quedas aquí -se puso en pie, hablando con más firmeza-. Ya sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer, pero me gustaría que, si vas a esperarme para venirte conmigo, lo hagas dentro.

Aquel dejó de abanicarse, y estaba seguro de alguna manera que, tras las lentes, su mirada le estaba desafiando a que le obligara. Algo más que añadir a sus notas mentales en cuanto al moreno: era un cabezota de cuidado.

Resopló algo cabreado, más consigo mismo que con el otro, y se dio media vuelta para entrar en el local. ¡Ya sabía que no era nadie para preocuparse por él! Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Le preocupaba que se pusiera peor de lo que estaba y tuvieran que acabar llamando a una ambulancia.

Tras mandar el pedido a través del ordenador de la entrada se fue derecho hacia el final de la barra para bajar al sótano. Se pondría a rellenar las neveras de las bebidas para despejarse un poco la mente. No podía permitirse enfadarse con algo así. No eran nada. Ni tan siquiera podía decir aún que fuesen amigos sólo por un par de días que había ido a su casa.

En una de las cajas de coca-cola, fue rellenando con otras bebidas los huecos vacíos para aprovechar el viaje, y se llevó otra más de cerveza. Era un tanto pesado pero mientras estuviera concéntrandose en agarrar bien los asideros, no estaría pensando en el calor que debía estar pasando aquel fuera, en la terraza, y en que tal vez se lo encontrara desmayado cuando terminara su turno.

Una vez arriba, caminó a paso lento pero firme por dentro de la barra, hasta que llegó a la nevera correspondiente, dejando al lado las bebidas. Se estaba secando el sudor que le resbalaba por la quijada cuando se acercó Shikamaru y le dio un leve toque con el codo en el costado.

\- No te lo vas a creer… -sonrió burlón-.

No le dijo nada más. Tan sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole la dirección hacia donde debía mirar. En un primer momento no entendió qué le quería decir, hasta que una camiseta blanca le llamó la atención, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta del local.

\- Ju… -sonrió para sí, negando con la cabeza-.

No tenía ni idea de qué podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero le alivió sobremanera que hubiese cambiado de parecer.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 **Viernes, 15 de agosto**

 **16:50**

Subió el freno de mano y giró la llave del contacto para apagar el motor. Comprobó que había apagado las luces de posición y cortó la música. Fue al ir a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad que se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había quedado dormido.

\- Sasuke… -le meneó un poco del hombro para que despertara-. Ya hemos llegado…

Le sabía mal tener que despertarle, pero tampoco podía dejarle ahí…

\- Sasuke…

Le dio un respingo cuando, en un movimiento rápido y certero, aquel llevó la mano contraria a la suya para sujetarle por la muñeca. Y estuvo conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente hasta que le vio dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y le soltó lentamente, poniéndose recto en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse observando su perfil. Tenía los labios entreabiertos por estar respirando por la boca, seguramente. Y, aunque no miraba directamente, podía intuir cómo levemente subía y bajaba su pecho. Se percató del momento en el que tragó saliva al ver el movimiento de su garganta… Y salió de su burbuja con el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero al ladear aquel la cara para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada, nada! -se desabrochó a prisa el cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajar-. Me estaba acordando que tengo que poner ahora la lavadora sin falta… -rio nervioso antes de cerrar-.

" _Deja de hacer el imbécil…"_ , se mordió el interior del labio.

La idea de que se fuera con él a su piso era para que pudiera relajarse un poco si es que, como él pensaba, tenía problemas en casa. Y así podía conocerle algo mejor ya que estaba, y tal vez pudieran forjar una amistad… Pero al paso que iba, terminaría por espantarle si seguía quedándose en babia cada vez que le observaba. Cada vez más, tenía el creciente deseo de poder rozar sus labios. Y no. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar.

" _Amigos, Naruto…_ ", se recordó respirando profundamente mientras abría el maletero para sacar la compra. " _Amigos…_ ".

Quiso negarse a que le ayudara con las bolsas, pero viendo lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser, dejó que cargara con las más livianas, y fueron caminando en silencio hasta el ascensor, y de igual modo después de entrar en el piso, hasta la cocina. Y Naruto se entretuvo colocando todo en la nevera, mientras el otro esperaba entretenido repasando el ticket de la compra.

" _La carne arriba…_ ".

Era un consejo de su madre. El ventilador del frigorífico estaba en la parte superior, por lo que la temperatura ahí era algo más baja, y así se conservaba mejor la carne.

Le tendió la bandeja de onigiris a Sasuke cuando los encontró en otra bolsa, recordando que le había dicho que tenía un poco de hambre cuando estaban dando vueltas por los pasillos del supermercado. Aquel enseguida la recogió y, aunque con lentitud, no perdió ni un segundo en empezar a comerse el primero.

\- ¿Tú no comes? -preguntó después unos cuantos bocados-.

\- No… No suelo tener hambre a estas horas. El calor hace que se me cierre el estómago.

\- ¿Y cuándo comes?

\- Por la mañana y por la noche -contestó sin pensar, mientras terminaba de colocar todo-.

\- Hmmm…

Sin decir nada más, cogió otro onigiri de la bandeja y la cerró para luego guardarla en el frigorífico. Cosa que hizo que Naruto sonriera para sus adentros considerando que era una buena señal. Al menos ya se sentía más en confianza como para rondar por la cocina sin pedir permiso para todo.

Y tampoco le hizo falta decirle nada cuando terminó con lo que tenía en la cocina y se dirigió al salón, con el moreno tras él, y puso el aire acondicionado: aquel cerró el ventanal de la terraza y se sentó en un rincón en el sofá, de piernas cruzadas, esperando a ver qué hacía mientras terminaba de comerse la bola de arroz.

\- Yo voy a darme una ducha rápida… Puedes coger el portátil si quieres.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que descubra en tu historial el porno que ves por las noches? -sonrió burlón, arqueando una ceja-.

\- Pero serás…

Sintió cómo le subía el rubor hasta las orejas de sopetón. Para nada se esperaba un comentario así y le costó reaccionar, hasta que vio que el otro se acomodaba mejor, tras sacar el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, riendo socarrón por lo bajo.

\- ¡Cretino!

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **17:10**_

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se asomó lentamente por la puerta para cerciorarse de que el moreno no andaba fuera del salón. Por costumbre, no se había llevado la ropa al baño, y no quería volver a ponerse la que traía puesta antes: estaba sudada y él ya estaba limpio.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió del baño y se metió en su cuarto, echando el pestillo tras él. Después de lo que pasó el día anterior, ponía la mano en el fuego de que, si se enteraba que había salido, sólo por molestar volvería a entrar sin llamar. Y sabía que aquel no iba a encontrar en su cuerpo nada que no hubiera visto nunca… Pero simplemente preferiría tirarse por el balcón antes de que Sasuke le viera desnudo.

Una vez se vio a salvo, se quitó la toalla de la cintura y se secó con ella las gotas que le habían caído del pelo por la espalda y el cuello, y se la puso sobre la cabeza mientras cogía su ropa del armario. No quería ponerse cualquier cosa… Pero tampoco debía dejar de actuar normal. No si no quería que el moreno entendiera lo que no era. Bueno, lo que sí era, pero no podía ser.

" _Amigo…_ ".

Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que repertírselo durante la última semana.

Con un resoplido de enojo consigo mismo, cogió uno de los pantalones cortos que tenía para estar por casa, y una de las 'cutre-camisetas' que tenía rondando por ahí en el armario. No tenía ningún problema para ir vestido así cuando venía Kiba, así que tenía que empezar a restarle importancia estando con Sasuke también.

Pasó por la cocina antes de entrar en el salón para coger algo de picoteo por si les apetecía comer mientras veían algo. No sabía las intenciones que tenía Sasuke… Pero al menos él se entretendría viendo alguna película. Cogió un par de latas de coca-cola y sendos vasos, y los colocó en una bandeja. También hizo acopio de una bolsa de patatas fritas y otra de frutos secos.

Tomó aire profundamente mentalizándose otra vez. Debía empezar a acostumbrarse a su presencia y dejar de actuar como un idiota. Por muy bobo que se sintiera de que quisiera pasar tiempo con él por voluntad propia.

Pero al llegar al salón se quedó parado un instante, contemplando la escena: el moreno estaba tumbado boca arriba cuan largo era, con un cojín bajo las rodillas, y las manos sobre el vientre. Y por el movimiento lento y pausado de su pecho, parecía que estaba dormido.

Naruto apretó los labios, conteniendo las respiración al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de nuevo con todo el cuidado que pudo para no hacer más ruido del estrictamente necesario y de igual modo se acercó hasta la mesa, dejando la bandeja y se quedó ahí arrodillado, entre la mesa y el sofá, observándole dormir tan tranquilamente.

Tenía las facciones de la cara totalmente relajadas, y los labios entreabiertos; un par de mechones caían sobre su rostro, cubriéndole un tanto los ojos; y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta porque nunca le había observado de tan cerca, pero tenía una pequeña peca en el puente de la nariz.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró lenta y profundamente, mordiéndose el labio. Con fuerza. Tal vez con un poco de dolor se le iban las tonterías de la cabeza.

Se apoyó con la espalda en el sofá y reposó la cabeza en el cojín mirando a través de la cortinas. Bueno, más bien a la nada, porque las cortinas no se trasparentaban… A duras penas podía discernir la sombra de lo que eran las terrazas del bloque de enfrente.

Le dio un brinco el corazón cuando de reojo vio la sombra de algo que iba directo a su cabeza, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el golpe. Conteniendo la respiración, y con el horror de que le hubiera pillado suspirando por él, giró levemente la cabeza para buscarle con la mirada. Pero aquel no se movía. Y seguía respirando profunda y pausadamente. Tras varios segundos inmóvil, Naruto dejó escapar el aire contenido lentamente. Aunque le costó un poco recuperar el aliento tras el susto.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tenía la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza en peso muerto. Si se movía, estaba seguro de que se iba a despertar. Igual que si le cogía la mano y la apartaba. Y a ver cómo le explicaba que él no había hecho nada…

Si bien no era su culpa. La gente se mueve cuando duerme, ¿no? Tampoco era tan raro. Si se despertaba tal vez sería un poco incómodo tener que explicarle por qué le tenía cogido de la mano, pero no había sido su culpa. Y aunque no le desagradaba para nada la idea, no era su intención cogerle de la mano cuando estaba totalmente indefenso: estaba seguro que ni en un millón de años le permitiría hacerlo de forma consciente.

Pero para cuando se decidió a apartarla, volvió a quedarse completamente inmóvil. Casi podía sentir que le caería una gota de sudor por la tensión: lentamente, la mano se fue escurriendo de la sien por su mejilla y hasta el mentón. Apenas le rozaba con un dedo pero tenía la sensación de que si se movía un pelo, le despertaría.

Volvió a apretar los labios intentando controlar su respiración. Sentía el corazón golpearle el pecho con fuerza sin poder apartar los ojos del brazo que tenía justo delante de sus narices.

" _Si está incómodo, lo apartará…_ ", trató de convencerse después de unos minutos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y aquel no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar de postura.

Con un profundo suspiro de resignación, intentó calmarse cerrando los ojos. Antes o después tendría que moverse.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **19:05**_

Corría por los pasillos vacíos lo más deprisa que le daban las piernas, mirando por encima del hombro cada pocas zancadas para cerciorarse de que no le alcanzaban, preso del pánico: sabía lo que le iban a hacer si le cogían, y por nada del mundo quería volver a pasar por ello.

Pero los pasillos parecían no tener fin, por mucho que corriera.

Algo le hizo tropezar y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, y gateó hacia atrás, apenas pudiendo discernir nada, viéndolo todo borroso por tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer a sus mejillas. Supo entonces que ya no tenía escapatoria. Sabía que le habían alcanzado y empezó a hiperventilar, anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

De un tirón en el pelo, le obligaron a seguir gateando de espaldas para entrar en una de las aulas y cuando estuvo donde ellos querían, entre varios le sujetaron de los brazos para que no pudiera revolverse y sintió en la espalda una presión que le obligaba a permanecer recto.

No quería verlo. De alguna manera sabía que era él, y no quería ver cómo le hacía pasar por ese suplicio, por lo que apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún grito de agonía.

Sin embargo, apenas podía respirar por la nariz, no le llegaba oxígeno suficiente, y empezó a marearse al tomar aire por la boca a grandes bocanadas, fruto de la ansiedad.

\- No… -gimoteó sin poder soportarlo más-. Por favor, no…

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos las lágrimas escaparon solas y casi sin querer, enfocó al moreno delante suyo. Tenía ya la varilla preparada, sosteniéndola con un guante térmico, y con esa media sonrisa burlona que le mostraba a veces. Pero, esta vez, era la sombra de la crueldad la que enmarcaba su rostro.

\- Fu… Ahora ya nadie querrá mirarte a la cara… -murmuró acercando el acero-. Todos sabrán lo que eres...

\- ¡Noooo! -intentó apartarse-.

Pero el agarre que tenía en el pelo le impidió alejarse ni tan siquiera un palmo, y antes de que pudiera intentar nada más sintió arder una de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh! -gritó a todo pulmón-.

Tironeó para que le soltaran. Tenía que salir de ahí. A saber hasta dónde estarían dispuestos a llegar esta vez, pero no quería descubrirlo.

\- ¡Socorro! -volvió a gritar-. ¡Ayuda!

\- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… -rio burlón uno de ellos-. Pero no va a venir nadie, todos se han ido ya a casa… ¡Estás solo!

Respiraba a trompicones sin saber qué hacer. Su mente se nubló de nuevo con la quemazón de la varilla acariciando su piel otra vez, en la otra mejilla. Y otro grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Se sentía totalmente impotente. No era justo. Si al menos pudiera enfrentarse a ellos de uno en uno, podría defenderse como era debido. Pero así no podía hacer nada.

No sabía cuántas veces le habían pasado ya el metal por la cara y, en verdad, ya empezaba a importarle poco. Sólo esperaba que terminara pronto aquella agonía y se marcharan. Y cómo si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, con un tirón de pelo le estamparon contra el suelo y salieron corriendo de allí.

\- Mamá…

Permaneció ahí tirado, dejando que el frío del suelo aliviara un poco el dolor de su mejilla. Ya le daba igual todo, sólo quería que pasara el tiempo y alguien le encontrara para llevarle a casa. Sabía que aquellos no volverían. Aunque seguramente otro día encontrarían alguna otra forma de torturarle.

\- Mamá… -volvió a llamarla de nuevo-.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo al notar que empezaba a temblar. No entendía por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso. Desde que había llegado al instituto, había procurado no meterse con nadie, y evadir cualquier conflicto con sus compañeros… Pero estaba siendo aún peor que en el colegio.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sabía que era su madre, pero no encontró fuerzas para levantarse. Aunque en cuanto le vio ahí tirado, corrió hacia él, recogiéndole del suelo, y le estrechó en su regazo.

\- ¿Pero qué te han hecho...? -le apartó el flequillo de la frente, mirándole horrorizada-. Naruto, hijo…

Y ya no pudo aguantar más. Dejó escapar el llanto a pesar de que la sal de las lágrimas hacía que le escocieran aún más las quemaduras, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿¡Por qué, mamá!? ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Naruto… -le estrechó aún más en su abrazo-.

\- ¿Qué he hecho…? -gimoteó escondiendo la cara en su hombro-.

Casi pareciera hasta sanador. Con el simple hecho de estar abrazado así de ella, las heridas habían dejado de escocerle de repente, por lo que se aferró más a ella.

\- Naruto… -le volvió a llamar-.

Su voz ahora se escuchaba lejana. Se apartó un tanto para poder girarse y entreabrió los ojos para mirarla a la cara...

...Y la sangre se le heló al enfocar la vista y empezar a tomar conciencia de dónde estaba. Y quién estaba ahí con él.

\- Naruto… ¿Qué te pasa…? -le preguntó consternado el moreno-.

No podía pronunciar palabra. Se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado, y cómo había terminado recostado en el regazo de Sasuke, sentados en el suelo.

\- ¡No…! ¡No es nada! -intentó levantarse de un brinco-.

Pero aquel le sujetó con fuerza para que no se apartara e hizo que cayera casi en peso muerto sobre él.

\- Una mierda 'no es nada', Naruto -afirmó su agarre en la espalda-. Estás temblando…

De nuevo la imagen que había tenido en el sueño le asaltó. Sabía que no era más que una pesadilla… No había sido Sasuke quien le había hecho esas marcas, pero aún así estaba aterrorizado. Quizá no le diera una paliza como hicieron sus compañeros… Pero temía desde lo más profundo de su ser que desapareciera de su vida si llegaba a enterarse de lo que era.

Y por eso no se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro. No quería hacer ningún movimiento ni tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo que le diera al otro algo que malinterpretar. Pero pasaba el tiempo y lo único que conseguía así era que su ansiedad creciera, y estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

\- Hey, dobe -le cogió del mentón para obligarle a mirarle-. No sé qué coño te pasa, pero no estás solo, ¿vale?

Naruto simplemente asintió lentamente, incapaz por algún motivo de apartar los ojos de los del otro, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Sabía que si seguía así acabaría por marearse.

\- Bien…

El moreno le apartó entonces la mano de la cara, para volver a dejarla sobre su espalda y acariciarle todo a lo largo. Por una vez se alegró de que no le pillara solo teniendo esa pesadilla y se dejó llevar por la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, reposando la frente sobre su hombro. Y aunque aún estaba algo temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener, se abrazó a él. Era realmente reconfortante sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre su piel.

Algo más sosegado, tragó con fuerza para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz.

\- Eres un mocoso -rio entre dientes-.

\- Déjame en paz, cretino…

Pero a pesar de las palabras… Se sentía plenamente tranquilo. Serenidad que le transmitía el moreno con sus caricias y con el silencio que reinaba alrededor de ellos. En sus adentros le agradeció que no intentara interrogarle, y que simplemente le diera tiempo para que pudiera calmarse, y recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Unn… -se separó lentamente de él-.

\- Bien… -asintió con solemnidad-. Entonces ahora deberías ir a mirar a ver quién te ha llamado -le señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta-. Tu móvil ha sonado dos o tres veces mientras dormías.

\- Argh… -dejó caer los hombros abatido-.

Se había olvidado completamente de Kiba. Seguro que había sido él.

Con pesadez se levantó de donde estaba y se encaminó hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies. Aspiró con fuerza por la nariz de nuevo, por un acto reflejo más que porque se le fueran a caer los mocos, y se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse los restos de las lágrimas que aún le quedaban por las mejillas. Si el moreno no hubiera estado ahí… Seguramente seguiría llorando como un crío, con un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Sasuke… -le llamó al poner la mano en el pomo. A duras penas se giró, ni tan siquiera llegaba a verle, pero sabía que tenía su atención-. Gracias…

\- Unn…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **19:45**_

Por costumbre, y con cierta pesadez, cerró la tapa de la lavadora. Era relativamente nueva, así que con pulsar el programa predefinido para cualquier tipo de ropa se ponía en marcha sola.

Al final Kiba no iba a ir, de lo que no sabía si alegrarse o no. Tal vez en otra ocasión, otro día, hubiera estado dando botes de emoción por pasar un rato más a solas con el moreno… Pero no hoy. No sabía con qué cara volver al salón, ni cómo iba a tomarse aquel el ataque de ansiedad que le había dado de la nada.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Ni tan siquiera cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta le dio tanta importancia. Aunque era cierto que se lo tomaron bien desde buen comienzo… Y Kiba al principio parecía un poco receloso de acercarse y andar de colegueo, como hacía ahora, pero cuando se cercioró de que con él no quería nada se relajó bastante y empezaron a verse más, fuera de sus salidas a la montaña con la bicicleta.

Pero con Sasuke era diferente.

Cada vez más, sentía que permaneciendo junto a él llegaría el día en que no podría reprimirse y terminaría por cagarla. No le mentía a su madre cuando le dijo que quería tenerle de amigo… Quería, pero simplemente lo que empezaba a acumularse en su pecho era cada día más difícil de manejar. Y le aterrorizaba pensar ahora que ya no fuera a verle más; que si le confesaba lo que sentía por él, no sólo es que le rechazaría sin pestañear, sino que le daría de lado sin mirar atrás. Y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar. En el peor de los casos… Tal vez se ganara incluso hasta un puñetazo en toda la boca.

Suspiró totalmente abatido llevándose una mano a la mejilla, palpando por donde sabía que aún se vislumbraban levemente las marcas que tenía en la cara. Ya no eran tan visibles como entonces, apenas un tono más oscuras que su piel… Pero aunque los demás no se fijaran en ellas a simple vista, para él eran un recordatorio de lo que podía llegar a pasar en esa sociedad. La homosexualidad no estaba para nada bien vista. Y él lo sabía lo primera mano.

Hasta ahora había tenido suerte en esta ciudad, nada más. No todo tenía que ser un camino de rosas…

Se pasó la mano por encima del ojo para apartar la lágrima que se le acababa de escapar. El sueño había sido tan real como si lo que le hicieron sus compañeros de clase hubiera sido ayer. Pero lo más horrible de todo, es que su subconsciente había reemplazado a uno de ellos con Sasuke… Quería creer que el moreno no haría algo así. Aunque no podía poner la mano en el fuego o quizás terminaría por quemarse. Si bien sabía que, antes o después, era algo que terminaría por darse cuenta solo. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Pero una cosa era intuirlo, y otra era que se lo dijera de frente.

Dos tenues golpes le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y se giró para buscar el origen del sonido: Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándole con cara seria, y dio por hecho que había sido él golpeando el marco de la puerta.

No tuvo valor de mantenerle la mirada. Volvió a darle la espalda y buscó un vaso para servirse un poco de agua. El nudo en la garganta volvió a crecer al verle ahí y no quería que le viera de nuevo en un estado tan lamentable como antes.

\- Dentro de un rato va a empezar un dorama que me gusta… -rompió el silencio el moreno-. ¿Podemos verlo mientras cenamos?

Por un momento, Naruto se quedó sin aliento. Lentamente volvió a ladear la cara para poder mirarle: seguía serio, pero sus facciones parecían relajadas. ¿No se sentía incómodo? Había creído firmemente que terminaría por marcharse después del espectáculo que había dado… O que tal vez se habría molestado por tener que lidiar con él de esa manera. Pero parecía firme en lo que le había dicho implícitamente con esa pregunta así, como estaba, cruzado de brazos, esperando que le contestara.

\- Unn…

Al menos, de momento, no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse y dejarle solo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **22:30**_

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero en algún momento Sasuke había dejado en su sitio el tomo que se había llevado la última vez que le cogió libros prestados. Después de cenar, y tras terminar el episodio del dorama de samuráis que quería ver, se había puesto a leer el tercero. ¿Cuándo se había leído el segundo? ¿O es que se lo había saltado?

Si bien decidió no darle más vueltas y centrar su atención en el juego que tenía abierto en el portátil. No es que requiriese mucho intelecto ir juntando bolitas del mismo del mismo color… Pero le ayudaba a dispersar un poco la mente y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Aunque debía admitir que le reconfortaba el hecho de tener a Sasuke sentado al lado. No entendía por qué había decidido sentarse en el suelo junto él cuando creía que prefería sentarse acurrucado en el sofá… Pero le aliviaba sentirle cerca. De alguna manera le hacía sentirse menos solo.

" _Aunque se está haciendo tarde…_ ", se abatió al ver la hora en la esquina de la pantalla.

Le miró de reojo tan sólo un instante para ver que seguía concentrando leyendo el cómic que había cogido. Le quedaba menos de la mitad para terminar ese tomo.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando salir el aire contenidamente para evitar que le escuchara. No le parecía para nada atractiva la idea de que tendría que marcharse en breve. A pesar de lo conflictivo de los sentimientos que tenía por él, quería que permaneciera a su lado todo el tiempo posible. Simplemente con su presencia se sentía más tranquilo.

\- No es que tenga muchas ganas de irme… -comenzó a hablar el moreno, cerrando con calma el tomo-.

Naruto contuvo la respiración sintiéndose descubierto. No sabía qué había hecho pero pareciera que le hubiera leído los pensamientos. No se atrevió a girarse, y mirarle directamente, por miedo de que viera en sus ojos que le había pillado.

\- ...Pero si no me voy ya no llegaré a tiempo antes de que cierren el metro.

Observó de reojo cómo se levantaba con cierta pesadez para volver a dejar en su sitio el cómic. Como los días anteriores, parecía querer retrasar el momento de irse a casa.

Y Naruto tampoco quería que se marchara aún. Sentía que si se quedaba solo, los recuerdos le iban a engullir.

\- ¿Tienes prisa...? -le preguntó fijando su mirada en la pantalla, intentando disimular la ansiedad con el juego-.

\- Realmente no…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Naruto no sabía en qué podría estar pensando el otro, pero él quería encontrar alguna buena excusa para que no se fuera. Aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de empezar a hablar de nuevo sobre sus viajes, que es lo más parecía entretenerle, ni de enseñarle sus fotos ya que sabía que empezaría a preguntarle sobre la historia que había tras de cada una de ellas...

Como si una chispa se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, se levantó acelerado y salió fuera al balcón. Escudriñó minuciosamente todo lo que le quedaba a la vista del cielo, en busca de alguna nube, o algo que le indicara que pudiera llover… Pero nada. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en su sentido del olfato… Pero tampoco olía a tierra mojada.

\- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? -le preguntó Sasuke desde el ventanal-.

Parecía haberle dejado pasmado al levantarse así. Y por primera vez desde que se despertó, se sintió de bastante mejor humor.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a la playa?

\- ¿A la playa…? -sonrió escéptico, arqueando una ceja-.

\- Si tengo suerte y la luna se refleja en el agua, podré hacer buenas fotos -se encogió de hombros-.

Aquel pareció pensárselo durante un momento, pero finalmente cerró los ojos con media sonrisa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para volver al interior.

\- A la playa pues…

A la carrera, Naruto siguió los pasos del otro para ir a buscar todo lo que necesitaba. Cogió la mochila de su cuarto y metió en ella la bolsa de la cámara. Y una toalla por si le daba por meter los pies en el agua.

Vio a Sasuke que caminaba algo distraído por el pasillo encáminandose hacia la puerta, con el móvil entre las manos. Seguramente estaría avisando a alguien en su casa de que iba a llegar tarde.

" _Hmmm…_ ".

Esperaba no llegar excesivamente tarde de vuelta a casa. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar, y por nada quería estar como un 'zombie' por la tarde. Había quedado con sus compañeros para salir a tomar algo y no quería estar durmiéndose. Era una pena que el moreno no pudiese ir con ellos… Le hubiera gustado salir de fiesta con él.

" _A saber cómo se pone cuando está borracho…_ ", rio en sus adentros intentando imaginarle, mientras añadía la ropa del trabajo a lo que llevaba en la mochila. Sólo por si acaso. Así podía dejarla en el maletero y no se olvidaría por la mañana si se levantaba tarde.

De un rápido vistazo, se cercioró asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto que el moreno seguía esperando en el fondo del pasillo, y sacó del armario otra muda. Poco más que un pestañeo fue lo que tardó en cambiarse: no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y ya estaba listo para marcharse con la mochila al hombro, metiendo en sus bolsillos lo más imprescindible: uno, las llaves de casa; dos, las llaves del coche, tres, la cartera; y cuatro, el móvil.

Sí, estaba todo. Ya podían marcharse.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 15 de agosto**_

 _ **00:20**_

Giró la llave del contacto para apagar el motor cuando terminó de maniobrar. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke no se iba a bajar inmediatamente del coche, como las dos noches anteriores, así que simplemente se quitó el cinturón y esperó relajándose en su asiento, con la música de fondo. Y no tardó en cumplirse su pronóstico: lo supo en cuanto escuchó que aquel apretaba una palanca y el sonido, para él inconfundible, del asiento batiéndose hacia atrás.

Respiró profundamente dejando que la calma le llenara por completo. Había sido bastante relajante el paseo que habían dado por la playa. Aún seguía sorprendiéndole la cantidad de gente que andaba de fiesta a estas horas. Pero claro, él no acostumbraba a salir por la noche, así que no tenía nada con lo que comparar.

Aún y así, había podido conseguir unas cuantas fotos de su agrado cuando llegaron a una zona un poco más alejada de los chiringuitos que había junto a la arena, y algo más oscura. No era lo que había esperado, tanta luz alrededor le quitaba la gracia a la oscuridad de la noche, pero aún así gracias a los sensores de la cámara, había conseguido unas buenas instantáneas.

Tras un rato ahí sentado, concentrándose en pensar en sus fotos más que en el hecho de haber estado con Sasuke todo el día… Abatió el asiento hacia atrás, acomodándose de costado, con las manos bajo la cara, entreabriendo un poco los ojos para observar al que tenía delante.

No podía adivinar cuál era el motivo de que le agradara su compañía, incluso habiendo estado con ese carácter tan apático como había estado hoy, pero se sentía agradecido de que no se hubiera marchado, de que le hubiera reconfortado de esa manera: sentir el calor de su abrazo le había aliviado sobremanera y no sabía cómo agradecérselo realmente; un simple 'gracias' no recompensaba todo el alivio y la calma que le había dado.

Suspiró con resignación. No se le ocurría nada para mostrarle lo realmente agradecido que se sentía que no fuera un beso o un fuerte abrazo. Claro que eso quedaba totalmente descartado. No quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas. O mejor dicho, acertadas…

Por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio y dejar que se relajara hasta que quisiera irse o le llamaran de casa para entrar. Aunque hacía que se sintiera egoísta, quería tenerle para él todo el tiempo posible. No quería que se marchara. Y a pesar de que no encontraba la manera en la que pudiera reconfortarle, si es que tenía algún problema con su familia… Le haría compañía, siempre y cuando el sueño no le venciera.

\- Sólo un rato más… -murmuró el moreno-.

Naruto, por un momento, tuvo una sensación de deja vú. Era la segunda vez en ese día que aquel parecía leerle el pensamiento.

Con calma, aquel se removió en su asiento, y se recostó de lado enfrentándole la mirada. No parecía molesto. Todo lo contrario, se le veía relajado ahí.

\- Avisé a mi madre de que estábamos aquí cuando estábamos llegando… No tardará en irse a dormir.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

"Así que no quiere cruzarse con ella…", pensó para sus adentros.

\- Es algo así como tu madre… -suspiró pesadamente-.

Sí, definitivamente, Sasuke debía tener un lector de mentes incorporado. Le recorrió un escalofrío sólo de pensar que pudiera leerle con tanta facilidad.

\- ...Se preocupa tanto por mí que es asfixiante. Sólo porque esté enfermo no quiere decir que sea un inválido, joder… -murmuró-.

Naruto no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que el moreno le hablaba sobre él mismo y sobre su familia. Y aunque conocía bien el sentimiento, se sentía impotente de no poder ofrecerle palabras de confort.

Y ahora entendía porqué siempre estaba en la calle. A Naruto le costó mucho tomar la decisión de marcharse de casa porque sabía que así iba a herir profundamente a su madre de alguna manera, porque se preocupaba tanto por él porque...

\- Se preocupa tanto porque te quiere… -suspiró con amargura-.

Si su madre se había apegado tanto a él, era porque le dolía verle sufrir. Le habían pasado tantas cosas desde que era pequeño, que su madre temía que le pudiera ocurrir algo de nuevo si se juntaba con la gente equivocada, y por eso se enfadaba a veces cuando empezó a volver a salir con el amigo que hizo en el instituto. Le controlaba tanto y se preocupaba tanto porque temía que le pasara algo malo otra vez, pero...

\- Ya lo sé… -murmuró en un suspiro-. Pero… -dejó la frase en el aire-.

\- Pero quieres vivir…

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Naruto respiró profundamente, soltando el aire con calma. Entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir. Comprendía que todas las decisiones que su madre había tomado por él, los cabreos que se pillaba, y las broncas que le daba, eran porque se preocupaba demasiado… Porque le quería. Pero lo único que conseguía así, era hacerle vivir una vida que no había decidido él. Quería ser libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, y tener sus propias experiencias. Y si le salían mal… Simplemente tenía que levantarse de nuevo. Mientras no se matara, nada podía ser peor que el infierno que había pasado en sus años estudiantiles.

Y algo así era lo que veía en esos ojos negros ahora. Las ganas de sentirse libre de alguna manera y poder vivir. Ser dueño de su propio libre albedrío.

\- Algún día lo entenderá -contestó resuelto, cerrando los ojos-.

\- Fu -resopló el otro-. Si fuera tan fácil…

\- Mírame a mí… Antes no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que ella supiera con quién iba a estar, dónde iba a ir, y a qué hora iba a volver… Y ahora voy a donde quiero, con quien quiero, y hasta cuando quiero.

\- Pero sales corriendo en cuanto suena el teléfono -rio socarrón-.

\- ¡Es que-! -apretó los labios enrabietado, devolviéndole la mirada-. Se pone súper pesada si no le contesto… -dijo algo abochornado-. Pero cada vez me llama menos... Al principio de venir aquí, me llamaba hasta tres o cuatro veces al día…

\- ¿Y no te mata a mensajes? -alzó una ceja, incrédulo-.

\- Por suerte para mí, no… Creo que mi padre le echó la bronca, porque de repente un día dejó de llamarme tanto -rio burlón por lo bajo-.

\- Qué suerte -suspiró-. Yo soy uno contra dos…

"¿Contra dos…?".

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa. Si mal no recordaba, había mencionado que tenía un hermano. Entonces…

\- ¿Y… Y tu padre?

Con otro suspiro, Sasuke cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

Había metido la pata.

Hasta el fondo.

Seguramente era el motivo por el que nunca hablaba de su familia ni de nada personal.

\- Perdona, no quería que…

Y volvió a callarse al ver que el moreno negaba con la cabeza.

\- Murió cuando yo era pequeño. Realmente no le recuerdo.

Volvió a entreabrir los ojos, pero no le miraba a él. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del salpicadero.

\- Mi hermano me contó que murió por agotamiento. Se ve que tuvo un colapso mientras trabajaba.

\- Vaya… Lo siento…

\- Unn… -asintió con pesadez-. Y… Bueno… -continuó tras un silencio-, realmente no era necesario... Pero mi madre se refugió en el trabajo para sobrellevar su pérdida… Y mi hermano fue quién se ocupó de mí desde entonces…

Realmente estaba sorprendido de que le estuviera contando algo de sí mismo. Y por una parte se alegraba de que por fin le contara algo de su vida, y no evadiera los temas personales estando con él…

Pero por otro lado… Empezaba a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Tenía la sensación de que estuviera por contarle algo realmente doloroso por el hecho de que rehuyera de mirarle a los ojos como hasta ahora había hecho.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

Si le alentaba a seguir hablando sobre algo que le hacía padecer, tal vez rememorara algo que no quería; pero si no lo hacía, y necesitaba quitarse el peso de encima, le dejaría con el nudo en la garganta. Tampoco se atrevía a inclinarse sobre él y abrazarle, así, conforme estaban. Si hubiese sido en otro lugar, sentados en su sofá, o tal vez cuando habían estado paseando por la playa… Pero tampoco creía que sus propios fantasmas del pasado le hubieran permitido hacer tal cosa. A pesar del gesto que había tenido con él en la tarde, tenía la firme convicción de que se marcharía sin mirar atrás si le dejaba ver de alguna manera lo que realmente sentía por él.

Por eso tan sólo llegó a darle un apretón en el hombro, firme pero suave, esperando que con eso pudiera entenderle. Un suspiro de frustración se le escapó, por no sentir el valor de hacer nada más por él para intentar aliviarle, aunque fuera un poco.

Aquel le hizo dar un respingo, y tragó con fuerza, al creer que le había molestado. No fue brusco, pero el moreno le cogió la mano y la apartó de ahí. Si bien toda la inquietud que le había recorrido en un segundo se esfumó de igual manera cuando sintió que simplemente dejó reposar sus manos entre los asientos, sujentándole con apenas dos dedos. Casi parecía hasta un gesto infantil, pero en ese momento Naruto lo sintió como el momento más íntimo que había compartido nunca con nadie. Más incluso que un beso en los labios, o un abrazo.

\- Con nueve años cogí un catarro… -siguió contándole tras un rato-. Mi madre confiaba en que mi hermano cuidaría bien de mí, así que no le dio más importancia y siguió yendo a trabajar…

Comenzó a acariciarle con el pulgar, de forma casi nerviosa. Incluso parecía estar dudando de seguir hablando, pero algo pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión. Afirmó un tanto más el agarre de sus dedos, y tras un suspiro continuó.

\- Se ve que tuve una reacción alérgica a algún componente de los medicamentos que afectó a mi sistema inmunitario, por eso…

Se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el sonido del móvil del moreno. Y se rompió la burbuja en la que estaban sumidos.

Con pesar, Naruto dejó que su agarre se soltara, y Sasuke se removió en su asiento para sacar el aparato de su bandolera, y no fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Sentía que había roto una barrera. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero Sasuke le había permitido traspasar ese muro que les separaba. Y como todo con lo que tenía que ver con él, por un lado estaba emocionado de haber compartido algo tan íntimo. Ya no sólo por sus palabras, sino por sus gestos. Pero al igual que el júbilo crecía en su interior de sentirse más cercano a él, el desasosiego lo hacía también.

Se quedó inmóvil intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, a la espera de que Sasuke guardara de nuevo el teléfono y, si quería, terminara de contarle lo que había empezado.

El moreno se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla durante varios segundos antes de dar un profundo suspiro y tipear un mensaje. Parecía algo molesto.

Con calma, volvió a guardar el móvil en su sitio. Pero ya no se tumbó de costado, como había estado hasta ahora, sino que se quedó boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

\- Por eso tengo esta mierda de anemia -bufó-. Y desde entonces mi madre y mi hermano se han estado culpando… Y ahora no me dejan ni respirar.

Naruto sintió que se le tensaba todo el cuerpo. No podía hacerse una idea de qué era lo que le habían dicho… Pero su tono de voz se había vuelto realmente áspero. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciese ahora, haría estallar su rabia.

\- Será mejor que me vaya… -resopló-.

Algo más acelerado de lo que estaba acostumbrado de ver en él, el moreno se incorporó y apretó la palanca para devolver el asiento a su sitio. Dejó tan pasmado a Naruto que casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Aunque, por un impulso, llegó a cogerle de la mano antes de que pudiera bajar del coche.

\- Sabes que si me necesitas, puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿verdad?

Se tomó su tiempo pensando en sus palabras. Y desvió la mirada hasta sus manos antes de asentir en silencio.

No estaba seguro de si acababa de molestarle aquel gesto, y se recriminó haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

No pudo sino suspirar cuando cerró la puerta del coche y le observó caminar hacia su casa. Colocó bien su asiento, dejando reposar la cabeza en el respaldo sin poder apartarle los ojos hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Ahora empezaba a hacerse una idea de los cambios de humor que tenía a veces. A él le pasaba igual estando en casa de sus padres: podía levantarse del mejor humor del mundo… y una palabra de su madre bastaba para que se convirtiera en un mal día. No es que lo hicieran a propósito ni con intención de hacerles sentir mal… Pero era sofocante.

Con otro suspiro se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, reprochándose no poder encontrar una manera de ser útil, ni tan siquiera como amigo. En una situación así… Tan sólo podía callar y escuchar. Y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada más. El único que podía hacer algo realmente era él. Pero las circunstancias de cada uno son diferentes, y no podía suponer que el moreno estuviera en posición de poder hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo él, como irse de casa, o algo así.

Suspiró de nuevo resignado, encendiendo el motor y las luces, poniéndose en marcha. Si quería ayudarle, lo único que podía hacer por él era abrirle la puerta de su casa. Seguramente ese era el motivo de que hubiera vuelto sin tener que pedírselo. Y ahora más que nunca, le recibiría encantado. Al menos así, podría ayudarle de algún modo.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **10/10/15**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Y antes que nada… Juro que no fue algo intencionado, pero… ¡Feliz cumple, Naruto! x3

Me hubiera gustado hacer algún dibujillo para celebrarlo, o haber hecho que coincidiera con algo más "amoroso" en el fic xD Pero bueno… Este capítulo creo que es uno de los más significativos por ciertos aspectos subliminales que entenderéis más adelante… (o tal vez empezáis a entenderlo ya, quién sabe =P )

Anyway, como siempre digo, no me cansaré de agradecer que sigáis esta historia. Y tranquilas… Que parece que por mencionar la palabra "drama" esto no pueda terminar bien… xD Así aclarar una cosa: ¡odio con toda mi alma que en un fic acaben matando a uno de mis dos amores! ;A; Se supone que los fics son para hacer "realidad" lo que no fue en la historia original… No sé.

Pero eso sí, tendréis que aguantar el drama de mientras xD No sé por qué, pero hasta que consiguen lo que quieren, me encanta ver sufrir a los personajes me gustan ^^Uu

tu fans:

¡Gracias! x3 (qué rabia que el FF no deje poner más de una exclamación xDD )

Y bueno… Sólo decirte que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar esta historia. No lo he mencionado hasta ahora, pero esta historia no es completamente inventada. Ciertos aspectos son algo que he vivido personalmente y digamos que ésta es una historia "reivindicación". No voy a comentar nada más para no espoilear a nadie =P Pero será algo que explicaré más adelante.

De todas maneras, como dije en el capítulo anterior, no creo que esto sea mucho más largo que 18-20 capítulos, así que no me queda tanto. Lo único, pues, que la escuela me esta absorbiendo mucho el cerebro. Y antes tenía escritos como 5 capítulos de más cuando actualizaba, y ahora tan sólo me quedan 2. Y los que vienen después son los más difíciles de escribir… Realmente, si hubiera sabido que el curso iba a ser tan complicado, hubiera esperado a publicar hasta que lo hubiera tenido casi todo escrito… Pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por eso avisé la semana anterior de que van a haber retrasos a partir de ahora… Necesito trabajar con varios capítulos de adelanto para poder encajar cosas y ahora mismo no tengo ese margen =/

Pero ya te digo, ni por asomo se me pasa por la cabeza dejar esta historia.

* * *

Y nada más de momento…

¡Nos seguimos leyendo! x3


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias** : Shonen ai, POV Naruto

Bueno, antes de empezar, creo de ahora en adelante pondré al principio las palabras que necesiten de explicación. Más que nada para que no os quedéis con la duda de algún significado durante la lectura, por si alguien no lo sabe ^^Uu

* * *

Tronera*: cada uno de los seis agujeros donde se meten las bolas, en la mesa de billar.

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **14:40**_

Sin muchas ganas, Naruto barría el polvo y los pocos papelitos que había entre las mesas de la terraza. No había podido dejar de pensar en el moreno en toda la mañana y ahora no era diferente.

Ya desde el mismo momento en el que se levantó, intuyó que éste no iba a ser un buen día y como si fuera adivino, así había sido.

Amaneció completamente agotado. No sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, recordando la mirada ausente de Sasuke la noche anterior, mientras le contaba algo de él. En un primer momento se emocionó con la idea de que le hablara de algo personal… Pero según escuchaba sus palabras, sentía que la desazón crecía, invadiéndole cada vez más por momentos. Eso era lo que no le había dejado dormir, y eso era a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas esa mañana. ¿Qué le había podido ocurrir en el pasado para que se le viera tan decaído? Cierto era que sabía que una madre podía llegar a ser asfixiante… Pero casi pareciera que no tuviera ganas ni de vivir. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más ganas de llorar le daban.

Estaba tan frustrado de no poder hacer nada por él, lo que fuera con tal de no volver a verle esa cara, que esa mañana se ganó su primera amonestación.

Por idiota.

Y por andar pensando en lo que no debía durante las horas de trabajo.

En uno de sus viajes a la terraza, completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, había salido sin cuidado alguno del local y se tropezó con un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Por suerte no llegó a echarle nada encima, tuvo los suficientes reflejos para volcar la bandeja hacia atrás y que no le cayera encima al hombre… Pero Kunimitsu no se lo pasó por alto. Tuvo la mala suerte de que le pasó en plena hora punta, cuando su jefe solía estar en el local. Y en aquel momento no, pero en cuanto bajó la faena, le llamó a su oficina, en el sótano, y ahí le tuvo durante más de diez minutos en los que no pudo ni articular palabra mientras le redactaba la carta.

\- Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Dio un respingo al sentir que su compañera le puso la mano en el hombro. No la había escuchado llegar.

\- Unn… -asintió sin dejar su labor-. Supongo que hoy no es mi día…

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo? -insistió-.

\- No es nada, Ino. Ya se me pasará…

En verdad parecía preocupada por él, y antes de apartar la mano le dio un leve apretón, a modo de consuelo.

\- Espero que no se te pase por la cabeza quedarte en casa hoy… -le dijo antes de darse media vuelta para volver a entrar en el local-.

Se quedó mirando hacia dónde se marchó la chica, aunque realmente no veía nada. Se le había olvidado por completo que habían quedado para salir esa noche con todo el follón que se había montado por la mañana, y por la angustia que tenía en el cuerpo desde que se marchó después de dejar a Sasuke en casa.

" _Supongo que me vendrá bien para despejarme…"_ , suspiró profundamente.

Desde luego, esta última semana había sido bastante ajetreada emocionalmente para él. De pensar que no volvería a ver más a Sasuke, a darse cuenta cómo cada vez más sentía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él… A lo del día anterior.

Seguía sin entender qué había hecho para romper esa coraza con la que se envolvía, pero se alegraba.

Aunque le hubiera dejado con mal cuerpo.

Al menos ahora podía pensar que sí era posible tener una amistad con él, aunque en este momento necesitara más un abrazo que otra cosa. Realmente se sintió liberado cuando le estrechó en su regazo y no se apartó, ni le echó nada en cara después. Fue totalmente tranquilizador estar entre sus brazos y sentir su calor.

Suspiró amargamente al tiempo que terminaba de meter en el recogedor lo que había barrido.

Le gustaría poder volver a abrazarle de esa manera, pero incluso entre amigos era un gesto bastante raro de ver. Ni por mucha confianza que tuviera con Kiba se había abrazado con él nunca, más allá de sus "caricias" de colegueo.

Se sentía privilegiado de haber podido abrazar a Sasuke así. Pero no podía permitir que volviera a pasar algo como lo de la tarde anterior si quería que le considerase un amigo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **16:55**_

\- Menudo careto, chaval… -se mofó el castaño nada más entrar y verle la cara-. ¿No ha ido a verte hoy tu amorcito?

\- No estoy para bromas, Kiba -se dio la media vuelta para volver a su habitación-. Hoy me han amonestado…

\- No jodas, tío… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- …

En principio, no tenía intenciones de contarle nada, bastante avergonzado se sentía ya. Pero por algún motivo se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se giró para mirarle a la cara, y decidió redirigir sus pasos al salón y completamente desganado se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. Kiba no tardó en seguirle.

\- Casi le tiro la bandeja encima a uno que pasaba por ahí… -suspiró cerrando los ojos-.

\- ¿Ha puesto una reclamación o algo?

\- No… Pero mi jefe lo ha visto…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Seguramente el castaño estaba procesando la gravedad del asunto y estaba esperando a que se siguiera explicando, pero ni Naruto mismo sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Me ha dicho que no tiene intenciones de despedirme pero que tengo que centrarme -siguió cuando encontró las palabras-. Dice que estoy teniendo un cambio de actitud nada bueno y que estoy teniendo demasiados despistes.

\- Hmmm…

\- ¿Tanto he cambiado? -se giró a mirarle serio-.

\- Pues…

El castaño se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar, dándole un pensamiento. Aunque Naruto ya podía anticipar la respuesta...

\- Últimamente estás bastante alterado, Naruto. No te voy a mentir…

\- Genial…

Dio otro profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Tenía que empezar a tomarse en serio eso de controlarse. Como no tomara las riendas de todo lo que le provocaba el moreno en su ser, acabaría por ahuyentarle. Si no fuera porque la noche anterior había sido capaz de reprimirse estando a su lado todo el rato que estuvieron en el coche, estaba seguro que hubiera terminado por hacer algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido. Y ya no era sólo eso… No podía permitirse perder el trabajo ahora que empezaba todo a ir bien.

\- No sé qué hacer, Kiba… Cuando no le veo no puedo dejar de pensar en él…

\- No hace falta que me lo jures -rio burlón por lo bajo-.

Ladeó un tanto la cara y frunció el ceño algo molesto con su amigo, pero aún así sabía que tenía razón en quejarse… Debía de estar volviéndose su único tema de conversación últimamente.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas de contarle que te gustan los tíos? Así, como el que no quiere la cosa.

\- Sí, claro... "Hey, Sasuke, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me molan los tíos! ¿Qué te parece?" -gruñó malhumorado-.

\- No seas burro -rio entre dientes-. Yo que sé, si algún día vais a dar una vuelta por ahí, quédate mirando el culo de alguno que pase por vuestro lado. Seguro que se da cuenta.

\- Arrghh… -se dejó escurrir en el asiento, y casi en contra de su voluntad puso un puchero-. No es tan fácil…

\- ¡Venga ya, tío! ¿Cómo crees que me di cuenta yo?

\- ¿Soy tan descarado?

\- A veces…

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando, pero finalmente no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- No sé por qué te agobias, en serio. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya se ha dado cuenta de sobras…

\- Una cosa es que lo pienses y otra que te lo digan… -suspiró resignado-. Me da miedo de que si se lo digo a la cara no vuelva a hablarme más…

\- No es por nada, Naruto… Pero creo que si lo sospecha y no quisiera ser nada para ti, no habría venido a tu casa.

\- No sé…

\- En fin… -suspiró tras un largo silencio-. Venga, date prisa y arréglate -le revolvió el pelo ganándose una mirada de reproche-. Hoy tengo ganas de fiesta y como no te des prisa vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Voooy… -murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba con pesadez-.

\- ¡Vamos, deprisa, dobe! -dio unas palmadas al aire-.

\- ¡No me llames así! -gritó enrabietado-. Es que mira que lo sabía…

Con un bufido se dio media vuelta para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que llegara Kiba: darse una buena ducha.

Le escuchaba de fondo reír por lo bajo. ¡Si es que sabía que en el momento que no estuviera Sasuke delante se iba a burlar de él! ¡Lo sabía!

Pero aún y a pesar de la rabieta momentánea, no podía enfadarse con él. No había solucionado nada… Pero algo de peso se había quitado de encima. Cada vez más sentía un nudo en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar y no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima.

Pero bueno, tal vez el salir a que le diera el aire en un ambiente nuevo le ayudaría a despejarse un poco. Ahora más que nunca agradecía que sus compañeros le invitaran a salir con ellos.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **19:15**_

\- ¡Buaaah! ¡Cómo mola! -exclamó el rubio nada más entrar-.

Ésta era la primera vez en su vida que entraba en un pub. No era un local demasiado grande pero para él era el sitio más molón en el que había entrado nunca. No era como las discotecas que había visto en las películas, con todo en penumbra, sino una iluminación media, en la que podías ver perfectamente a quién tenías al lado; nada más entrar, a su izquierda, estaba la barra, con estanterías llenas de licores de todo tipo tras ella, y que se extendía hasta casi la mitad hacia el interior del lugar; a la derecha todo eran mesas con sofás acolchados alrededor que llegaban hasta casi el final; las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de gente jugando al billar, y pósters de grupos de grupos de música; y al fondo, podía ver unas cuantas mesas de billar, en un espacio reservado sólo para jugar. Y la música no estaba excesivamente alta, por lo que podía escuchar bastante bien a los que tenía al lado.

\- ¡Vamos a pedir algo y buscamos mesa! -se adelantó su rubia compañera-.

¿Y qué tenía que decir? Simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellos, seguido de los pasos de su amigo, que igualmente escudriñaba el lugar con detalle.

No había demasiada gente aún. Había bastantes mesas ocupadas, pero todavía quedaban algunas libres. Ellos se dirigieron hacia las del fondo tras pedir algo de beber, sentándose cerca de los billares.

Y Naruto no podía quitarles el ojo de encima, mirando curioso cómo jugaban los que estaban allí.

\- ¿Echamos una partida? -le preguntó Kiba después de un rato-.

\- Nah, no sé jugar…

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí sentado toda la noche? -intervino Ino-.

\- No sé -se encogió de hombros. Cogió de la mesa su cerveza, le dio un trago, y se acomodó en su asiento, dejándose escurrir un poco, poniéndole más atención a la música-. Se está bien aquí…

\- ¿Verdad? -apoyó Shikamaru-.

El rubio se giró a mirarle y tras ver la media sonrisa de complicidad que le dedicaba y levantar su cerveza en el aire, levantó la suya también y chocaron levemente las botellas antes de darle otro trago.

\- Ahh… -suspiró la chica resignada-. A veces no entiendo para qué salimos de fiesta…

\- Relájate, Ino -le pidió Chouji-. De vez en cuando está bien no hacer nada…

\- ¡Hombres! -levantó las manos hacia el cielo-.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, cruzando las piernas y los brazos algo molesta. Y si se fijaba bien, casi le pareciera incluso que estuviera inflando los mofletes. No pudo contener la risa entre dientes que le salió cuando se giró a mirar a su amigo y vio que él también estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **19:55**_

\- Mira, ¿ves? Tienes que apoyar los dedos así en el tapiz… -le explicaba la chica-.

Al final, y después de haberse terminado la primera cerveza, sí que se estaba aburriendo un poco de estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Shikamaru y Chouji habían encontrado tema de conversación con Kiba, pero a él no le apetecía nada participar: aunque había estado intentando no pensar en lo que pasó por la mañana, al final, y para no variar… El moreno había vuelto a acudir a su mente.

Por eso en cuanto Ino le propuso ir a jugar al billar, cogió su cerveza y la siguió encantado. Aunque no supiera jugar.

\- … Y no cierres un ojo para apuntar, si no le darás mal a la bola.

\- Vale.

Nunca hubiera pensado que necesitaba tantas instrucciones para darle un golpe a una pelota. Pero después del primer intento, y que a duras penas rozara la esfera haciendo que la punta del palo resbalara por encima… Entendió que ese juego era más complicado de lo que parecía en principio.

\- ¡Oooh! -exclamó sorprendido de sí mismo, tras darle un golpe contundente-.

Las bolas empezaron a esparcirse por la mesa, no llegando a más de la mitad. Pero para ser el primer tiro bien dado, había sido bastante decente. Incluso una de ellas entró en el agujero de una esquina.

\- ¡Toma! -alzó el puño entusiasmado-.

\- Las lisas son tuyas -le informó la chica-. Va, te toca tirar de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bordeó la mesa para buscar un mejor ángulo para su siguiente tiro. Empezaba a gustarle el juego y gracias a las indicaciones de su compañera se sentía ahora más seguro. Apuntó bien, con cuidado de no tocar las otras bolas con la mano de apoyo, cuando encontró una que consideró más fácil de meter. Pero la postura era un poco incómoda y, a pesar de que la golpeó bien, rebotó en un lateral alejándose de la tronera.

\- Argh…

\- No esperes sacar un diez a la primera, campeón -le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al pasar por su lado, sonriendo burlona-.

Naruto se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que la chica pudiera moverse alrededor de la mesa sin problemas, y cogió su cerveza para darle un trago sin soltar el palo. Aunque después de que metiera la primera bola como si nada, y viera lo fácil que le había quedado la blanca para la segunda… Tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a tardar un buen rato en llegar su turno.

Pero se equivocó. Aquella había golpeado suavemente haciendo que la rayada se dirigiera lenta, pero directamente a su destino… Y se quedó a un par de dedos de entrar.

\- Tsk… -frunció el ceño la chica-.

\- ¡Me toca! -dejó la bebida a un lado, animado de que llegara su turno tan rápido-.

Tal vez era lo que llaman "la suerte de los tontos", o "la suerte de los principiantes", pero según iban pasando los turnos, podía mantenerse a la par con su compañera. De vez en cuando aquella le daba algún que otro consejo, aunque empezaba ya a cogerle el truquillo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sakura!

Levantó un poco la vista para ver cómo la rubia saludaba con la mano a alguien. Aunque no le dio más importancia, seguro que era alguna amiga. Prefirió fijar su atención en el final del palo, concentrándose en el punto donde tenía que golpear la bola. Si le daba bien, y la metía, se pondría por delante de la chica, a falta de una más para poder meter la negra.

\- Vas a fallar…

Y falló.

Falló por el respingo que le dio, haciendo que golpeara la bola de resfilón y dando un pequeño brinco hacia su derecha, girándose a mirar al que tenía ahí justo al lado. Reconocería su voz ya en cualquier sitio.

\- ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!? -preguntó con la respiración acelerada-.

Reprimió el impulso de llevarse la mano al pecho, sentía que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Por el susto más que nada. Pero ahora que se fijaba en él… Quizá era la iluminación del local, pero Sasuke tenía una mirada de lo más atrayente.

\- Fu… ¿Es que tengo prohibida la entrada?

\- No es eso… -murmuró algo abochornado-. Es que como dijiste que habías quedado con unos amigos…

\- Y con ellos vengo -señaló con el pulgar a su espalda-.

Naruto echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, en la dirección que le indicaba, y no le hizo falta buscar demasiado. Reconocería la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga en cualquier sitio. Iba acompañada del chico que había visto alguna que otra vez con Sasuke, y otro más alto y fornido que no había visto antes. Y ahora que se giraba a mirar a su compañera, ella también estaba hablando con la otra chica que fue con Sasuke y la pelirroja días atrás a la cafetería.

Pero volviendo al moreno…

" _Amigos…"_ , se mordió el interior del labio mientras bordeaba la mesa para ir a coger la bola blanca; había fallado el tiro por su culpa y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo así.

Pero aunque fuera de reojo, verle ahí le aceleraba el pulso. Y más conforme iba vestido. No había manera al parecer de que se pusiera algo que no fuera manga larga, pero la camisa morada que llevaba le sentaba como un guante. Apostaba lo que fuera a que era de seda por cómo brillaba. Y los pantalones vaqueros, negros y ajustados…

" _Amigos…"_ , soltó el aire lentamente, volviendo a agacharse para apuntar.

\- Emmm… ¿Sasuke-kun? -le llamó Ino-. ¿Te importa quedarte a jugar con él?

\- Unn...

\- ¡Ino! -se quejó el rubio-.

\- Lo siento, Naruto, tenemos cosas que hablar. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas… -le guiñó un ojo antes de darse media vuelta-.

Atónito, se quedó mirando cómo la rubia le entregaba el palo al moreno y se cogía del brazo de la otra chica para alejarse de ahí y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban sus otros compañeros y Kiba. Y enseguida se unieron los otros amigos de Sasuke, y la pelirosa e Ino comenzaron a presentar a todos entre ellos, sentándose juntos en la misma mesa.

\- ¿He interrumpido algo? -le preguntó monótono mientras le ponía un poco de tiza a la punta del palo-.

\- No, qué bah… -volvió a agacharse para tirar-. Es que no sé jugar y me estaba enseñando…

\- Hmmm…

Con disimulo, apretó los labios y tragó saliva para intentar calmar los nervios. No es que no se alegrara de verle… Y no es que no se sintiera emocionado de estar en el mismo lugar que él, fuera del trabajo, y en otro ambiente distinto a su casa… Pero es que, precisamente por eso, era casi capaz de escuchar sus propias pulsaciones retumbarle en los oídos. Estaba casi cien por cien seguro de que iba a hacer el ridículo delante de él. Y eso en el mejor de los casos, si es que no hacía nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, aunque fuera sin querer.

" _Céntrate, Naruto…"_ , dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

Y es que de verdad debía empezar a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Nada más lejos, sólo tenía que recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana…

Con medida fuerza golpeó la bola, y se quedó observándola fijamente mientras avanzaba por el tapiz. Y aunque esta vez había apuntado mejor, la bola rebotó justo en la esquina de la tronera, quedándose a unos centrímetros de caer dentro.

\- Argh…

\- Hmmm… No está mal para no saber jugar -comentó el otro, que tampoco había perdido ojo del recorrido que llevaba la bola-. Si le hubieras dado un poco de efecto habría entrado.

\- ¿Efecto? -le miró perplejo-.

\- Sí, mira…

Con calma, cogió la esfera que acababa de golpear Naruto, y la devolvió a su posición inicial, e hizo lo mismo con la blanca para ponerse junto al rubio después, colocándose en posición para tirar.

\- ¿Ves donde le voy a dar con la punta?

\- Unn… -aisintió-.

Se agachó un tanto para poder ver mejor, apoyándose con una mano en la rodilla. Pero más que fijarse en el palo… Por uno de los anillos que llevaba, fue que empezó a fijarse más en la mano que tenía apoyada en el tapiz. Al contrario que él, parecía cuidarlas bastante: tenía las uñas bien cortadas, y los dedos parecía más finos que los suyos. Apostaba lo que fuera a que se echaba algún tipo de crema, aunque fuera sólo 'bodymilk'. Y casi que podía poner la mano en el fuego de que era eso la fragancia que olía emanando de Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó interiormente y se apartó un tanto cuando se giró para ver qué era lo que le había provocado cosquillas en la mejilla y se percató de lo cerca que estaban, tanto que le había rozado el flequillo del moreno en la cara. Aunque aquel parecía demasiado concentrado en el juego, y no se dio cuenta. Devolvió la mirada a la bola justo en el momento en el que la golpeaba y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la curva que dibujaba la esfera, directa al agujero.

\- Fu…

Le estaba desafiando. Se lo veía en la cara y en esa sonrisilla de autosuficiencia, y no pudo evitar que se le frunciera el entrecejo, apretando los labios.

\- Tampoco ha sido para tanto -se irguió dejando reposar una mano en la cadera-, deja que juegue un par de partidas más y no tendrás tiempo ni de jugar un sólo turno…

\- Sigue soñando, usuratonkachi -sonrió burlón-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **21:00**_

Naruto dejó escapar el aire en un resoplido tras dar un buen trago a su cerveza, apoyándose en la pared. A duras penas acaban de empezar la tercera partida y el moreno había metido ya dos bolas, e iba a por la tercera, a pesar de que elegía las que consideraba más complicadas de golpear.

Debía reconocer que era bueno. Más de lo que se había esperado. Pero ese hecho sólo le hacía sentir más enrabietado.

" _Cuando aprenda se va a enterar…"_ , resopló de nuevo.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la mesa donde se habían juntado todos. Hacía ya un rato que no veía a Kiba. Al principio pensó que tal vez habría ido al baño pero pasaba el tiempo y no aparecía. Era extraño que se marchara sin avisar, así que quiso restarle importancia. Tal vez había salido para comprarse algo de comer. Que pensándolo un poco…

" _Tengo hambre…"_ , se cogió con ambas manos al palo, soportando parte de su peso en él.

Ahora que se paraba a pensar en ello, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y empezaba a sentir ese hormigueo incómodo en el estómago, reclamándole por algo consistente.

Aún así, no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría sobre el tapiz, y dio un bote para ponerse a buscar algún tiro fácil en cuanto vio que la bola del moreno no entró en la tronera.

\- Espera -le dijo el moreno cuando estaba a punto de tirar-. No va a entar.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -gruñó algo molesto de que tirase abajo su determinación-.

Pero aquel no le contestó. Se fue al otro lado de la mesa y se agachó para mirar a ras de la mesa, sin que Naruto le quitara los ojos de encima. Aunque no tardó ni cinco segundos en volver a levantarse y acercarse hasta la bola, señalando con un dedo por encima.

\- Tienes que darle con la blanca justo aquí.

\- Hmmm… Ya lo sé… -murmuró por lo bajo enfurruñado-.

Pero sólo lo dijo por disimular. Le fastidiaba bastante no poder estar al mismo nivel que Sasuke y jugar una partida decente con él. Si bien no podía negar que se estaba entreteniendo y había aprendido bastante en un rato. Aunque era más fácil la teoría que la práctica…

\- Argh…

\- Demasiado fuerte, dobe.

No pudo evitar suspirar resignado, dejando caer los hombros.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **21:20**_

No podía dejar de morderse el labio y el interior de la mejilla, inquieto por tal de que Sasuke volviera rápido.

El moreno le había dejado solo para que practicara un poco mientras él iba a pedirse algo de beber. Pero estaba tardando y empezaba a tener unas ganas insufribles de ir al baño: las propiedades diuréticas de la cerveza eran bastante efectivas, y él se había bebido ya tres desde que llegó; y el local se había ido llenando poco a poco hasta el punto de que ya no podía ver bien a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en la mesa, y por más de que estiraba el cuello para ver si Kiba había vuelto, no conseguía encontrarle con la mirada.

\- ¡Sasuke! -le llamó en cuanto le vio aparecer, dejando el palo sobre el tapiz-. ¡Ahora vengo, voy al baño!

No se esperó ni a que le contestara, y salió a paso acelerado del espacio donde estaban las mesas de billar, mezclándose entre la gente que permanecía de pie en medio del local, bebiendo y bailando unos con otros. No es que estuvieran apretujados, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando consiguió entrar en los aseos. Y más aliviado se sintió cuando al fin pudo relajar la vejiga. Aunque un poco más y se le corta la meada cuando escuchó un golpe en una de las puertas de los retretes que quedaban a su espalda.

\- Ahh…

Naruto sintió de golpe subirle el calor a las mejillas, como si se acabara de beber todas las cervezas de golpe. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de aquella puerta, así que se dio prisa por salir de ahí. No tenía la menor duda de que el gemido que había escuchado era de una chica.

Ni siquiera se molestó en secarse las manos tras lavarlas a prisa y corriendo. Las fue agitando de camino de vuelta a la mesa, y terminó de secarse la humedad en los pantalones.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 16 de agosto**_

 _ **21:30**_

De nuevo, le dio un trago nervioso a su cerveza apartando la mirada a cualquier sitio, lejos de la mesa. Sasuke le había comprado otra y aunque en principio quería hacerla durar, la llevaba ya por la mitad. Pero es que por culpa de quienes narices estuvieran enrollándose en el baño… ¡Ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse cosas! Tan sólo hacía falta que Sasuke se agachara para afinar puntería… y daba igual en qué lugar estuviera, alrededor de la mesa, que siempre encontraba algo en lo que quedarse absorto.

Como ahora.

Le veía de medio perfil desde donde estaba, pero con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados… Podía ver parte de su cuello. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero se le antojaba realmente atrayente: se le dibujaba una línea entre el mentón y la clavícula que le daban ganas de querer pasarle los labios por ahí. ¿O quizá por detrás de la oreja directamente? Aunque lo que más ganas le daban era querer pasar la mano en una caricia, espalda abajo hasta llegar al culo… Con esa pose era casi imposible poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

" _Dios…"_ , se abofeteó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo acalorado que empezaba a sentirse.

Maldijo en sus adentros una y otra vez a quienes fueran que estaban en el baño dándose el lote, y a las dichosas cervezas que se había tomado. Aunque no sabía a quién culpar más: si a aquellos dos o a Sasuke por haberse vestido de esa manera.

Siempre le había visto con camisetas holgadas que le llegaban hasta la cadera, o incluso algo más abajo alguna de ellas, así que no había tenido ocasión hasta ahora de fijarse en lo bien puesto que tenía el culo.

\- Te toca -le dijo al pasar por su lado-.

\- Unn…

Le miró de reojo acercarse hasta el poyato que había en la pared, y cómo le dio un trago a su bebida, antes de dirigir su atención a la mesa. Había estado tan ensimismado que no sabía qué bola elegir. Y cuando se agachó para apuntar, no pudo evitar pensar que ahora era él el que estaba con esa pose… ¿Le estaría mirando alguien el culo a él? ¿...Le estaría mirando Sasuke…?

De nuevo volvió a sentir que le subían las calores, y tragó con fuerza. Y aunque quiso centrarse en el juego, lo único que consiguió fue que la punta del palo resbalara sobre la bola.

\- ¡Arrrgh!

\- ¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿La cerveza te nubla la vista? -rio burlón-.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe! ¡Ostras! -bufó con desesperación-. ¡Sólo ha sido un despiste, ¿vale?! ¡Déjame tirar otra vez!

\- Fu… Usuratonkachi…

\- ¡Nnnggg! -gruñó apretando los dientes-.

" _Tú me nublas la vista… ¡Cretino!"_ , consiguió contener las palabras.

Resopló con rabia volviendo a colocar la bola donde estaba antes, apenas unos centímetros más a su izquierda, sin poder evitar mirarle de reojo. Aunque bien sabía que no era culpa del moreno… ¡Era suya, y sólo suya, por andar divagando en mundos que no le pertenecían!

Y aunque intentó esta vez poner toda su atención en el tiro… Tan sólo consiguió alejar de la tronera la bola que quería meter.

\- Relájate, dobe… -le dijo al pasar justo detrás de él-.

Hubiera vuelto a saltar para contestarle, si no fuera por el respingo que le dio al sentir que le pellizcaban en un costado. Se giró a su derecha pensando que tal vez había vuelto Kiba, pero al no encontrarle ahí, se volteó al otro lado sólo para encontrar a Sasuke riéndose por lo bajo, buscando sobre el tapiz su siguiente víctima.

Iba a echarle las mil pestes por estar chinchándole de esa manera, pero fue en ese momento, en el que se fue a agachar para tirar, que se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba por detrás del moreno. Quiso avisarle pero no le dio tiempo de llamarle la atención cuando le dio, y aquel se tambaleó un poco, aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

\- Perdón… -se irguió enseguida Sasuke para disculparse-.

\- ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara, maricón?

\- Oiga, le he dicho que lo siento.

" _¿Le ha dicho maricón…?"_ , frunció el ceño sintiendo que se le removían las entrañas.

\- 'Lo siento, lo siento' -repitió con retintín-.

Y lo que sucedió después fue casi como si fuera una secuencia a cámara lenta. Naruto se percató del movimiento del brazo de aquel, y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir después. Lo había visto decenas de veces, pero desde ángulo de vista en el que estaba ahora Sasuke. Sabía que aquel estaba diciendo algo, aunque ahora sólo podía visualizar lo que su cuerpo le decía que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y no escuchaba nada. Ni tan siquiera la gente de su alrededor, ni la música del local. Soltó el palo y a grandes zancadas se puso entre medias de los dos, justo a tiempo para evitar que le cogiera de la pechera al moreno, y empujar al otro para distanciarlo. Pero entonces todo comenzó a rodar demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar, y no pudo esquivar el puño que terminó por golpearle en la boca.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

\- ¿¡A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro!? ¿¡Ah!?

\- ¡Te voy a partir los dientes, pedazo de subnormal!

¿¡Pero qué le pasaba a ese!? ¿¡Estaba buscando bronca o qué!?

Sabía de sobras que siempre tenía que intentar evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, como ése, para evitar buscarse problemas… ¡Pero es que no habían hecho nada! Y aquel parecía estar completamente borracho. Aunque eso no era excusa para liarse a hostias con el primero que encontraba y ponerse a insultar así de gratis a cualquiera. Además, Sasuke ya se había disculpado, ¿¡qué más quería!?

\- ¿¡Qué tú me vas a partir los dientes!? ¡Deja de hacerte el gallito, calzonazos! ¡No sois más que un par de mariconas!

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- ¡Naruto!

Ya. Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tal vez debería soportar por el resto de su vida que le insultaran por ser lo que era… ¡Pero no iba a consentir que humillaran a nadie más! ¡Y menos a Sasuke!

Apretó el puño y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación a lo que vendría después. Tal vez acabara con unos cuantos moratones, pero no iba a dejar que la cosa se quedara así. ¡Vaya que no!

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera lanzar el puño, notó una presión alrededor de su cintura que le impedía avanzar, y su brazo estaba siendo retenido con fuerza. Y antes de que pudiera librarse de lo que le estuviera frenando, la espalda de alguien más se interpuso entre los dos, impidiéndole la visión.

Intentó forcejear para soltarse. No sabía quién era el que estaba en medio, ¡pero lo apartaría si hacía falta para darle su merecido al energúmeno que le había dado ese puñetazo! La rabia le corría por las venas sólo de pensar que se lo hubiera llevado el moreno, así, porque sí, sólo por haber estado en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y haber estado en el camino de ese…

\- ¡Cabrón de mierda!

\- ¡Basta ya, Naruto!

No fue hasta ese momento que se le ocurrió girarse para ver quién era el que estaba sujetándole. Y fue como sentir una bofetada al darse cuenta de que… obviamente… No era otro más que Sasuke.

Y aunque se obligó a serenarse un poco, y dejó de forcejear, siguió con la mirada al que se había interpuesto entre ellos dos, reconociendo ahora al amigo grandullón del moreno. Aquel había cogido del cuello al borracho ése y le estaba conduciendo hacia la salida. El imbécil debía estar muerto de miedo porque ahora tan sólo se limitaba a caminar hacia atrás, sin poder apartar los ojos del gigante aquel, incapaz de articular palabra.

No tardaron en acercarse los demás para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, si bien Naruto lo que menos ganas tenía era de explicar nada: tenía la respiración agitada, empezaba a notar palpitaciones en el labio… y ahora notaba el sabor a óxido de la sangre.

Aquel estaría borracho, pero le había arreado bien.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? -le preguntó la amiga pelirroja de Sasuke-.

\- Joder, Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó Shikamaru-. Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta el tío ya te había dado…

\- No es nada… -murmuró pasándose una mano por el labio-.

De reojo vio a Sasuke que se apoyaba en la mesa del billar, cruzado de brazos, apartando la mirada mientras su otro amigo le hablaba por lo bajo. Fue entonces que vio que la chica pelirosa se acercaba a él.

\- Déjame ver eso, Naruto.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila…

Empezaba a sentir algo de ansiedad, mirase donde mirase, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría ahí. Incluso vio que algunos se llevaban la mano a la boca para comentar con el de al lado lo que estaba pasando. Y no le gustaba nada ser el centro de atención.

\- Déjame ver… -insitió ella-.

\- ¡Que estoy bien! -se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás-.

¿¡Dónde rayos estaba Kiba!? ¿¡Es que de verdad se había marchado sin decirle nada!? ¿¡Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora!?

\- Ven conmigo.

Reconoció al instante la voz del moreno. Y quiso negarse en ese momento. Se sentía demasiado agitado como para tener una conversación con nadie sin querer darle un buen puñetazo a algo. Aún tenía la tensión y la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo como para pensar racionalmente. Pero se sintió arrastrado por el fuerte agarre del brazo, y no quería seguir formando parte del circo que se había montado. Así que siguió a Sasuke. No fue hasta que entró en el baño que se percató que también había arrastrado a su amiga.

\- Déjala que te eche un vistazo.

\- Ya le he dicho que no es nada -contestó malhumorado-.

Algo en el tono de voz del moreno le hizo sentir aquello como si fuera una orden, y no estaba de humor para acatar ninguna. Sin embargo, se acercó hasta uno de los lavabos y abrió el grifo para echarse un poco de agua, y enjuagarse la boca de paso.

\- Sasuke-kun… Mejor os espero fuera…

\- No va a entrar nadie -dijo tajante, caminando con calma hasta la puerta. Echó el pestillo y se quedó ahí apoyado, cruzado de brazos de nuevo-. Y tampoco vas a salir de aquí hasta que te mire eso.

Naruto escupió el agua, un tanto teñida de carmín, y se pasó la mano por la boca para que no le gotease el agua antes de girarse a mirarle.

Sasuke estaba cabreado. Podía leerlo perfectamente en su lenguaje corporal. Y aunque pareciera que se estuviese conteniendo, algo en su mirada le estaba diciendo que era por su culpa.

" _¿Y yo qué he hecho…?"_ , bufó molesto.

Con fingida calma, se secó las manos y la barbilla con un poco de papel, y dejó que la chica se acercara para que le echara un vistazo por tal de que terminara rápido y poder salir de ahí. Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado.

Aquella comenzó a palparle por la mandíbula y fue bajando por el mentón, lenta pero firmemente.

\- ¡Au!

\- No seas quejica, aguanta un poco.

\- Me acaban de pegar un puñetazo, ¿sabes? -no pudo evitar resoplar-.

Ella apretó los labios conteniéndose de lo que quisiera decirle, y se limitó a suspirar. Aunque fuese lo que fuese, no le impidió cogerle de una oreja y tirar hacia abajo para mirarle más de cerca.

\- Au…

\- Parece que sólo te has pellizcado con los dientes…

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no era nada!

\- ¡No grites! -le dio un coscorrón-.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué me pegas?!

\- ¡Porque eres tonto!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

Antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, la chica le tiró del brazo y le acercó de nuevo al lavabo, cogió un poco de papel del secamanos, lo mojó, y se lo pasó por encima del labio para limpiarle la sangre que le había brotado otra vez.

\- Apriétalo durante un rato hasta que te deje de sangrar y luego te pones un apósito.

\- ¿Un qué?

La pelirosa abrió el bolsito que llevaba colgado, sacando su monedero y Naruto esperó, con algo de curiosidad.

\- Todavía no lo venden en muchas farmacias, pero es lo mejor que hay para las heridas en los labios -le contó mientras sacaba un envoltorio de papel-. No te lo toques, ni te lo quites tú, ya se caerá solo cuando esté curada la herida.

\- Unn… -asintió no muy convencido-.

Cogió lo que le tendía la chica, y alzó la cosa esa hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos para poder examinarlo mejor. Uno de los lados era transparente y pudo ver que dentro había como un cartoncito que no tenía idea de qué era.

\- ¿Eres enfermera?

\- Soy casi médico -sonrió ella algo más relajada ya-.

\- Hmmmm…

" _Pero en serio, ¿qué es esta cosa...?"_.

\- ¿Ves las flechitas? -le indicó ella-. Cuando lo abras sólo tienes que tirar y una de las mitades del apósito se quedará aire. Lo pones sobre la herida, aprietas un poco para que se pegue, y tiras de la otra parte hacia abajo para terminar de ponértelo.

\- Ah, vale…

Se quedó examinándolo un momento más, entendiendo ahora cómo funcionaba, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y ahora que la chica había terminado decir todo lo que tenía que decirle, y se quedaron en silencio… No sabía qué hacer. Sasuke no se había movido ni un centrímetro de la puerta y ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima, examinándole la cara con la mirada.

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho para que el moreno pareciera tan cabreado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

" _Y yo que pensaba que por fin había traspasado un muro…"_ , suspiró resignado recordando la noche anterior.

Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo, sin dejar de apretarse el labio con la otra, y se apartó un poco del lavabo para quedarse apoyado en la pared, mirando al suelo. Sentía como agujas los ojos negros del moreno clavados en él y ahora no se sentía capaz de enfrentarle. Empezaba a sentirse abochornado de que hubiera tenido que ser él quien le contuviera de hacer una gilipollez: si hubieran empezado una pelea… habría terminado pasando la noche en los calabozos de la comisaría…

\- Ahh… -dejó escapar el aire en un profundo suspiro-.

" _¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy…?"_ , cerró los ojos dejándose escurrir por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo levantar la vista. La chica ya no estaba, y Sasuke se dirigía hacia él. Todo su cuerpo se tensó sin saber bien por qué. O bueno, más bien sí lo sabía, lo que no entendía era por qué estaba enfadado con él.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso? -se quedó en cuclillas delante de él, mirándole fijamente-.

\- 'Eso', ¿qué? -ladeó la cara de nuevo hacia la puerta-.

\- No me tomes por idiota, Naruto. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente. Claro que sabía a qué se refería. Pero, ¿cómo le tenía que explicar que todas las idioteces que hacía últimamente eran causa directa, o indirecta, de estar pensando demasiado en él? Y sabía perfectamente que la culpa no era de Sasuke… Era completamente suya por permitir que todo se le escapara de las manos.

\- Sólo para que lo sepas... Porque eres tú, sino te parto el otro lado del labio.

\- ¿Así es como le agradeces a tus amigos cuando les dan una hostia por ti? -se giró para mirarle a la cara-.

Ambos se quedaron enfrentando las miradas. Pero en esta ocasión, el rubio no podía ver más allá del resentimiento en sus ojos.

\- Yo no te he pedido que me defendieras -frunció un tanto más el entrecejo-.

\- Vale, ya lo pillo -se apartó la mano del labio y se apoyó en la pared para levantarse-. Oye, lo siento si te he hecho sentir como un inútil pero no es algo que me haya dado tiempo de pensar antes de llevarme el puñetazo, ¿vale?

\- Pues deberías de pararte a pensar con calma de vez en cuando -se irguió también para estar a la misma altura que sus ojos-, porque parece que la única neurona que te funciona está sobrecalentada.

Naruto levantó un dedo en forma de advertencia, y estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero decidió apretar los labios y callarse. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta porque si empezaba a hablar explotaría y terminaría por decirle todo lo que se estaba callando. Por lo que no pudo evitar resoplar y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Y rápido.

Nada más entró de nuevo en la sala, fue directamente a donde estaban todos sentados. Sin más explicaciones, cogió su bandolera y se despidió de forma acelerada de sus compañeros. La amiga de Sasuke le llamó, la escuchó perfectamente, pero quiso hacer como que no se dio cuenta y ni se giró. Necesitaba tomar aire y respirar. Se sentía ahogado ahí dentro, más aún caminando entre la gente. Algunos se giraban al verle pasar y comentaban por lo bajo. No le hacía falta un máster en criminología para saber de qué estaban hablando. Sólo esperaba por los dioses que el borracho se hubiera alejado del lugar y no se lo volviera a cruzar.

Y una vez estuvo fuera, no supo muy bien qué hacer. No podía marcharse sin Kiba. El castaño había ido con él en su coche y el lugar estaba bastante lejos de su casa.

" _Pero hoy el metro circula toda la noche..."_ , recordó, echando un vistazo a la hora.

Aún faltaba un poco para las diez.

Dos horas hasta la media noche para que terminara oficialmente el día.

Desde luego… Aunque ya había tenido la corazonada cuando se levantó… No se hubiera podido imaginar que todo fuera a ir tan de culo…

" _¿Qué más puede salir mal…?"_ , suspiró comenzando a dirigir los pasos hacia su coche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **27/10/15**

Uolas gente! =D

Madre mía… Siento muchísimo el retraso ;A;

Había calculado que para este sábado pasado sería capaz de actualizar… Pero al final me ha costado un poquillo más ≧_≦

Y pues… Bueno, sé que muy seguramente no era lo que esperábais de este capítulo… ¡Pero hay que darle emoción a la cosa! xD

Por lo que llevo escrito de momento, sigo calculando que quedan como 8 capítulos más… Así que no falta casi nada para llegar al clímax de la historia =P

Y pues… No era mi intención contestar "no registrados", pues no quiero escribir de más en los capítulos y sumar palabras a la historia cuando no es real… Pero bueno, supongo que por un par no hará daño ^^Uu

 _ **Noin**_

Madre mía… ¡Muchísimas gracias! ;A; Siempre me emociono cuando alguien nuevo me comenta, y se suma a leer mis tonterías… Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero que sea un chico quien me lee, y le guste… ¡Me emociona todavía más! TTwTT No sé. Sé que sois personas que igual que nosotras, y que también tenéis vuestro corazoncito… Pero es tan complicado encontrar un chico que abiertamente exprese sus sentimientos que en ocasiones pienso que me paso de la raya con los diálogos que les hago ^^Uu (más por mi experiencia personal que por otra cosa…). Sé que hay de todo en este mundo, igual que también hay chicas que no expresan nada en absoluto… Pero de verdad que me emociona muchísimo que me leas, y que decidieras dejarme un comentario TTwTT

Y pues, no te culpo si no entendiste bien esa parte que dices =( Lo cierto es que se me hizo bastante complicado expresarlo… Son estas cosas que a veces no te esperas, y te quedas ahí confuso intentando razonar qué es lo que ha pasado, y no has visto casi ni la sombra. Y de verdad que no se me ocurrió como escribirlo mejor (le di bastantes vueltas). Así que tranquilo, que no es algo que me tome a mal. Sabía que iba a ser confuso… Pero aún no encontré un mejor modo.

En cuanto a la extensión, creo que lo he comentado alguna vez (no estoy segura, quizá fue por privado), pero corto los capítulos según "me lo pide" la historia. Hay capítulos cortísimos (de siete u ocho páginas) pero por ejemplo tengo uno para más adelante que si no recuerdo mal son 25 páginas! o_o Y yo quería cortar, y cortar… pero la historia seguía y seguía xDD

En serio, si alguna vez tienes tiempo y ganas de escribir, te vas a dar cuenta de que no te exagero. Tanto los personajes como la historia te hablan por sí solos, y te piden unos ritmos que en ocasiones se te escapan de las manos ^^Uu

Y pues… ¿Qué más decirte? Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, aunque creo que en tu caso ha sido para mejor xD Porque cuando leí tu comentario por primera vez, simplemente me dejaste sin palabras. Lejos de lo que pueda parecer, no soy alguien muy habladora ^^Uu Y cuando alguien me dice algo así… Lo único que puedo decir es "gracias", una y mil veces, y todas las que hagan falta. De verdad.

Como te dije antes, me emocionó mucho que decidieras tomarte unos minutillos y dejarme un comentario! TTwTT

Gracias por leerme!

 _ **fujoshi-san**_

¡Gracias a ti también! ≧3≦

De veras que no sé cómo agradecer el que os toméis un momento para dejarme un comentario ;_;

Cada día que pasa esto está más muerto… TT_TT Y como no sea en inglés, ya se encuentran fics para leer… (sí, yo también leo xD ). ¡Y los pocos fics que me tienen enganchada no actualizan desde hace meses! ;A; Ains…

Y bueno, como ya he comentado por ahí… Las clases están siendo realmente tediosas. A Dios gracias que este fin de semana pasado pude desconectar un poco y avanzar con la historia… Porque no es algo que quiera dejar de lado. Es algo que cuando me pasó por la cabeza por primera vez me tocó muchísimo la fibra, y siento la necesidad de desarrollarla y compartirla, porque sé que a muchos les va a dar qué pensar. Ya comenté que esto es un drama (que no tragedia), así que prepara los pañuelos para más adelante xD Aunque a esa parte no sé si seré de capaz de darle el dramatismo que merece… Creo que alguien me ha contagiado la vena humorística y esto está tomando un cáliz menos dramático de lo que me esperaba ^^Uu Pero bueno… Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto y es que… Siento mucho en el alma decirte que aún no tengo decidido si habrá algo subido de tono. Así del lemon ya ni te digo =/

Todo irá según la historia me vaya pidiendo… Y si es algo que los personajes no me permiten, no lo haré. Todo depende de cómo se desarrolle, porque cuando llegue a cierto punto, cortaré, y seguiré por otro lado… Gomen ≧_≦


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

Boke*: literalmente del japonés. Estúpido, ignorante o despistado. En fotografía, se usa para describir el efecto de desenfoque que se hace a propósito en las zonas más alejadas del centro de la imagen. Por lo que podría interpretarse también como "persona desenfocada" o "de pocas luces".

* * *

 _ **Domingo, 17 de agosto**_

 _ **10:30**_

Alzó la mano para para dar clic en el siguiente capítulo del animé que estaba viendo, tumbado en el sofá. Apenas había podido dormir a pesar de que se metió en la cama nada más llegar a casa, no sin antes ponerse el apósito aquél que le había dado la amiga del moreno.

" _¿Cómo se llamaba…?"_ , intentó recordar su nombre.

Ino la llamó en cuanto la vio entrar en el local, pero estaba más concentrado en jugar su partida que en aquellas dos. Y claro… En el momento que vio aparecer a Sasuke, el resto del mundo desapareció.

Volvió a suspirar por a saber qué vez esa mañana, y sorbió con fuerza por la nariz.

Debía tener los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando antes de quedarse dormido, y los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad. Se había levantado de la cama por ahí a las seis de la mañana, por costumbre, por ansiedad, o por el rugido de sus tripas. A saber.

No tenía ganas de nada, y había estado ignorando el móvil que ahora empezaba a sonar de nuevo por octava o décima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Debía de ser Kiba: su madre ya le habría llamado al teléfono de casa; seguramente se enteró de toda la movida cuando volviera de a saber en dónde narices se metió la noche anterior.

Pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Mucho menos de hablar y dar explicaciones.

Así que lo dejó sonar, y sonar, hasta que finalmente se cortó la llamada. Y un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Empezaba a sentirse desbordado con toda esta situación.

Cuando vio sentarse a Sasuke por primera vez en la terraza donde trabajaba ya intuyó que le daría algún que otro dolor de cabeza… Pero jamás se imaginó que fuera a poner su vida patas arriba. No sabía qué, pero algo tenía que le era imposible mirar hacia otro lado y le estaba empezando a desesperar.

Había querido ser su amigo, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que eso iba a ser algo completamente imposible. Antes o después se encontraría contra la espada y la pared y no tendría más remedio que decirle lo que sentía, o terminaría por volverse loco. O eso, o poner distancia entre ellos y no volver a hablar más con él.

Pero el simple hecho de pensarlo le provocaba un nudo en el pecho que a duras penas le dejaba respirar.

Tal vez eso era lo que no le dejaba dormir últimamente: el tener que estar buscando siempre excusas para todo con tal de no decirle ni directa, ni indirectamente, lo que sentía por él y no perder así el contacto; odiaba con toda su alma no poder serle sincero.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el timbre de casa.

Genial.

Eso le pasaba por no coger el teléfono. Ahora tendría a Kiba esperando en la puerta. Y aunque tal vez se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó por el resto de los que estaban presentes en el pub, no le apetecía nada que le viera con el careto de amargado que debía tener. Así que decidió que, si no volvía a llamar al timbre, haría como que no lo había escuchado. Al fin y al cabo, podía excusarse diciéndole que estaba durmiendo.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Después de unos minutos volvió a sonar.

Con pesadez, se sentó al borde del sofá y se levantó totalmente desganado para dirigirse hacia el recibidor, frotándose los ojos para quitarse las legañas. Llevaría unas cuantas horas despierto, pero casi pareciera que se acababa de levantar.

\- Ya va… -dijo al aire cuando sonó una tercera vez el timbre-. Cuánta pris-

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase cuando abrió la puerta. Se quedó mudo, completamente en blanco, al ver a Sasuke ahí.

\- Hey…

\- Hola…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante tensos segundos, hasta que fue el moreno quien desvió la mirada llevándose una mano al cuello.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer...?

\- No… -contestó sin pensar-.

Seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

\- Hmmm… ¿Te molesta si… me quedo a comer contigo?

" _¿Cómo…?"_.

\- He traído sushi y yakisoba… -alzó una bolsa-.

Le estaba costando procesar aquello.

Había estado rumiando que, muy seguramente, tardaría unos días en volver a verle… Si es que volvía a dejarse ver por la cafetería. Después de todo, la noche anterior se le veía bastante cabreado con él.

Sin embargo ahora incluso parecía abochornado, y el hecho de que viniera a su casa tan pronto… No sabía muy por qué, pero sentía que de alguna manera se estaba disculpando con él.

Por eso se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar en cuanto pudo procesar el mensaje.

\- ¿Cómo tienes el labio?

\- Me duele un poco… Pero hace falta bastante más que esto para acabar conmigo, tranquilo.

\- Ahh… -suspiró con pesadez, sentándose para quitarse las zapatillas-. En serio, Naruto, la próxima vez no te metas en medio…

\- Ya te pedí perdón, ¿vale? -se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared, esperando que terminara-. De todas maneras, tienes una forma muy curiosa de darle las gracias a tus amigos…

\- Es que, para mí, tú no eres un amigo.

A Naruto se le heló la sangre y la mente se le quedó en blanco de nuevo, observando al chico que tenía ahí sentado. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía… Ya se había repetido a sí mismo unas cuantas veces que por el único hecho de que hubiera ido a su casa durante esa semana… No quería decir que fueran amigos aún. Seguían siendo unos simples conocidos. Nada más. Aunque le cayó como una balda de agua fría que Sasuke fuera tan directo.

\- Naruto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

\- Vale, ya lo he pillado, no hace falta que me lo repitas.

\- No, no lo entiendes -le dijo poniéndose en pie-.

Se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta cuando dio un paso hacia él, levantando una mano hacia su cara. Por un acto reflejo quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, chocándose de espalda con la pared, para intentar alejarse. Y durante un instante le cruzó por la mente que tal vez, como le había dicho Kiba, sí había sido demasiado descarado mirándole y se había dado cuenta, y aquella pesadilla se reprodujo de nuevo en su cabeza… Hasta que sintió la caricia que le dio en la mejilla y le miró a los ojos: Sasuke se había detenido a tan sólo un palmo de su cara.

Empezaba a notar agitada su propia respiración, pero era ahora o nunca. Y no quiso volver a pensar en qué pasaría después. Aún así, no se sentía capaz de robarle un beso, pero sí le dejó claras sus intenciones inclinándose lentamente, sin apartarle la mirada. El corazón le latía con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba sin que aquel hiciera por apartarse. Es más, sintió el tacto de la caricia que le dio cubriéndole toda la mejilla, y llevando la mano hasta la nuca, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Y ahí fue cuando se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y rozó sus labios, presionándolos levemente. Y se dejó guiar por el ritmo lento y pausado que le marcaba el otro, apenas rozando sus labios. Hasta que no pudo más y se separó un tanto para poder tomar aire por la boca, e intentar regular su respiración, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos aún.

\- Me gustas, Sasuke… -le dijo en un murmullo, haciendo que se rozaran sus labios al hablar-. Mucho…

\- Humph... Dobe.

Todo estaba siendo surrealista. No sólo es que no se hubiera apartado, sino que le había correspondido el beso. Y ahora estaba haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos como escarpias de las caricias que le estaba dando en la nuca, enredando los dedos con su pelo.

Un tembloroso suspiro se le escapó, esta vez de alivio. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero… Ya no le importaba. Todos sus comederos de cabeza y sus miedos eran un sinsentido teniendo ahora a Sasuke ahí, casi pegado a su cuerpo por completo, dejándole suaves besos en los labios. Aún así, le costaba aceptar que realmente estuviera sucediendo todo aquello, y llevó las manos a su cintura para abrazarse a él, casi con miedo, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer.

Y por un instante fue como si se detuviera el tiempo. Nada importaba. Tan sólo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, y la forma en la que le rodeaba con los brazos haciéndole sentir completamente en calma. Incluso juraría que podía escuchar la respiración del moreno sincronizarse con la suya propia, y los latidos de su corazón golpearle en el pecho. Y para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo… Fue casi como despertar de un largo letargo.

\- Sasuke… -se aclaró la garganta, apartándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos-. Dame tu email.

\- ¿Es una orden? -arqueó una ceja, intentando mantener el semblante serio, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla burlona-.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te creía un poco más avispado para serte sincero… -torció los labios en una sonrisa socarrona, cosa que hizo al rubio apartar la mirada un tanto abochornado-.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que está en mi portofolio, dobe -le besó fugazmente, riendo por lo bajo-.

\- ¿E-en serio…?

\- Unn…

"¿Cómo…?"

¿¡Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes!? Cuando lo estuvo mirando… ¡Estaba seguro de haberlo visto todo!

\- ¡Me estás mintiendo! -estiró los brazos para separarse de él, dando unos pasos hacia el interior del piso. Se sentía totalmente ridículo-. ¡Ahí no había nada!

\- Está en el apartado de contacto -sonrió burlón, siguiéndole los pasos-. En la esquina de abajo a la izquierda.

\- ¡Teme…! -le apuntó con un dedo-.

Pero antes de decir nada, salió corriendo hasta el salón y se sentó delante de su portátil para comprobar lo que decía. ¡Estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo!

Y en cuanto cargó la página…

\- Esto no estaba cuando me lo enseñaste la semana pasada -frunció el ceño, señalando el sobrecito que había en la esquina. Pero aquel simplemente se encogió de hombros, acercándose con calma-. No me hagas sentir más estúpido de lo que ya me siento… -murmuró-.

\- Eso te pasa por despistado, usuratonkachi… -le empujó con un dedo en la sien-.

Naruto simplemente apretó los labios mirando fijamente la pantalla, y ese dichoso sobrecito blanco de la esquina, y dejó que el otro se acomodara.

Se sentía completamente confundido, y era incapaz de controlar sus pulsaciones, totalmente desbocadas. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Hacía poco más de doce horas que le amenazó con partirle el otro lado de la boca y ahora...

Trató de empezar a despejar la cabeza de todas la dudas que comenzaban a asaltarle respirando con calma, y observando cada movimiento que hacía el moreno. Aquel dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa con la comida que había traído y dejó su bandolera junto al costado del sofá en el suelo, antes de sentarse en el rincón que parecía haberse hecho su favorito.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Y Naruto se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadaste anoche?

\- Creo que sabes la respuesta ya… -suspiró, cruzándose de brazos-. No necesito que me defienda nadie, Naruto.

\- Si no le hubiera empujado, la hostia que te hubiese dado a ti hubiera sido más fuerte que la que me dio a mí.

\- ¿Y quién dice que iba a llegar a tocarme la cara? -alzó una ceja mirándole fijamente-. Si no te hubieras metido por medio… Tenía el palo preparado para pegarle en los huevos.

\- Auch…

El rubio no pudo evitar encogerse, llevándose las manos a su entrepierna, tan sólo de visualizar la escena.

\- Hmph… -giró la cara hasta la puerta-.

Sin decir nada más, aquel se levantó otra vez, volvió a coger la bolsa que había traído y salió del salón.

Aún parecía algo molesto con lo que a ese tema respectaba… Pero por lo que había pasado, Naruto tenía la impresión de que no debía de cabrearle tanto. Si no, no estaría ahí, y mucho menos le hubiera…

" _Me ha besado…"_ , se llevó los dedos al labio, tocándose apenas en un roce.

Y es que… Simplemente no podía creerlo.

De repente todo era como si se hubiese quedado dormido y estuviera soñando, y no podía dejar de pasarse los dedos por los labios, incrédulo de que Sasuke no se hubiese apartado, y le hubiera devuelto el beso. Aunque ahora que se tocaba él... sentía una pequeña punzada. Pero ni se había percatado de ello sintiendo el calor de los labios del moreno.

Se apoyó en el sofá cerrando la pestaña donde tenía cargado el portofolio, y se guardó en los marcadores el capítulo por donde se había quedado viendo la serie. Tenía la corazonada de que en ese día no iba a terminar de verlo.

Y en cuanto entró de nuevo el moreno, y cerró la puerta del salón, se encogió un tanto sintiendo el rubor subirle a las mejillas. Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que Sasuke le correspondería de alguna manera, y ahora… ¡No sabía qué hacer!

\- Relájate… -le revolvió el pelo el otro, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá-. No voy a morderte… Todavía -rio burlón-.

\- ¿Y si te muerdo yo? -se giró a mirarle, algo abochornado-.

\- No te has atrevido en un mes a pedirme el email… ¿Y ahora te me vas a tirar al cuello? -alzó una ceja y sonrió incrédulo, desafiándole con la mirada-.

\- Tsk…

Naruto puso los brazos sobre el cojín, apoyando la cabeza, y apartó la mirada al sentirse descubierto. Se había marcado un farol pensando que tal vez pudiera hacerle sentir la mitad de nervioso que estaba él, pero parecía que él fuera el único estúpido ahí. Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación: si tan sólo se hubiese dejado llevar por su instinto en lugar de sus temores, se hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Es por lo que te pasó en el instituto…?

\- En serio, Sasuke… -se giró a mirarle de nuevo-. ¿Tienes un lector de mentes o qué? Empiezas a darme miedo…

Pero no le contestó. Agachó la mirada, acercó la mano hasta acariciarle la suya y Naruto sintió la necesidad de esconder la cara entre sus brazos. De alguna manera se sentía completamente expuesto. Aun así, y aunque no le mirase, puso la palma hacia arriba dejando que aquel siguiera con sus caricias, hasta que finalmente respiró profundamente y le cogió la mano.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me expulsaron una vez…?

\- Unn…

\- Fue porque les di una paliza a todos los que solían pegarme… Esos fueron los que me hicieron las cicatrices que tengo en la cara…

\- Unn… Algo así me había imaginado… -murmuró-.

\- Uno de ellos… -suspiró-.

Y se quedó en silencio.

Empezaba a notar el escozor en los ojos y no quería ponerse a llorar de nuevo por aquello; no quería que Sasuke volviera a verle de esa manera pero seguía sin saber por qué, las palabras salían solas y terminaba contándole cosas que no compartía con nadie.

Sintió que el agarre de su mano se tornaba más firme, y aquel le paseó el pulgar por el dorso en una caricia. Era realmente relajante.

\- Fue después de empezar la preparatoria. Digamos que fue cuando terminé de darme cuenta que me molaban los tíos… Y tenía un amigo que… Pues… Me molaba... -rio nervioso-.

Alzó la mirada algo inquieto por la reacción que pudiera tener aquel, pero el moreno estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque sin dejar de indagar por el tacto de su piel.

\- Un día, uno de esos chicos nos pilló besándonos… Y, bueno, ya te puedes imaginar -suspiró resignado-. Se lo contó a todos sus amigos y fue cuando empecé a tener problemas… Otra vez…

Hubo de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Aunque al contrario de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar, no sintió tanta ansiedad al contárselo como habría pensado unos días atrás.

\- ¿Tus padres lo saben?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quería disgustarles más… Ya bastante mal lo pasaron mientras estuve en el colegio…

\- No deberías haber cargado con eso tú solo.

\- ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

Se estuvieron manteniendo la mirada tan sólo durante un instante. El tiempo justo que necesitó Sasuke para llegar a una conclusión y apartar la mirada.

\- No lo sé, la verdad… Supongo que lo mismo.

Y casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos suspiraron a la vez.

\- No le cuentes nada a Kiba…

\- ¿Tampoco le has dicho nada? -preguntó con un tinte de incredulidad en su voz-.

\- No… Él no lo entendería…

\- Creía que era tu amigo.

\- Tampoco ha salido nunca el tema, ¿vale? Y no es algo que necesite saber, no quiero su compasión.

Sintiéndose algo tenso de repente, se levantó de ahí para ir a buscar algo de beber a la cocina. Sabía perfectamente lo que le quería decir el moreno. Y no es que no confiara en su amigo, pero realmente era algo que no afectaba a su amistad.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 17 de agosto**_

 _ **12:50**_

Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa, sentado en el sofá, para pasar al siguiente episodio. Al contrario de lo que pensó antes, había estado viendo un capítulo tras otro desde que regresó de la cocina, con Sasuke sentado a su lado. Aquel estaba inmerso en la lectura de uno de los libros que le había prestado, y dedujo que durante la semana sí que había estado leyendo, pues llevaba leído algo más de la mitad. A no ser que hubiera estado salteando las páginas, cosa que dudaba.

Pero le daba un poco igual, parecía bastante tranquilo ahí a su lado, dando un sorbo de vez en cuando a la cerveza que le había sacado. Tranquilidad que le hacía sentir aliviado a él también.

\- Deberías coger el teléfono… -murmuró-.

\- Que sufra un poco más -contestó enfurruñado-.

No sabía cómo se había dado cuenta de que, de nuevo, le estaban llamando. Había puesto el teléfono en silencio nada más se sentó en el sofá para ver la serie puesto que sabía que si le llamaba su madre y no le cogía el móvil, acabaría llamando al fijo de casa… Por lo que no podía ser otro más que Kiba. Y aún estaba un poco molesto de que hubiese desaparecido de aquella manera.

\- ¿Y si te digo que a él también le pasó algo anoche…?

Lentamente se giró para buscar algún tipo de gesto que le indicara que simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero la sonrisa confiada que portaba le decía que hablaba en serio, y que seguramente sería algo que querría saber. Y según lo iba pensando, el moreno acentuaba más su sonrisa, adivinando aquel que había conseguido su propósito y ahora la curiosidad le hormigueaba en cada poro de su piel.

\- En serio, no sé cómo lo haces… -se inclinó de nuevo sobre la mesa, haciendo equilibrio, hasta que agarró el móvil para contestar la llamada y le sacó la lengua al escuchar cómo se reía por lo bajo antes de descolgar-. Me vas a quemar la batería, tío…

\- ¿¡Dónde coño te metías, Naruto!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Estaba a punto de ir para allá! Por los dioses… Dime que estás en casa…

\- Heeeey, tranqui, tío… Que no fue para tanto…

\- ¿¡Entonces por qué no me cogiste el teléfono anoche!? ¡Te estuve llamando hasta que llegué a casa, joder! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que te la habías pegado con el coche o algo!

\- Oye, lo siento… -se encogió un poco, sintiendo ahora la culpa por haberle estado ignorando-. No tenía ganas de hablar y pensaba que te habías largado a buscar algo de comer o a casa o yo que sé… Y cuando me fui estaba tan cabreado que no tenía ganas de esperar a que decidieras volver… -se sinceró. Y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al que tenía al lado, al escuchar un leve bufido de su parte-.

\- Oye, Naruto… ¿Está Sasuke ahí contigo…?

\- Unn…

\- Ah… Bueno… Pues…

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? -preguntó con rintintin, antes de que pudiera escaquearse-.

\- Sí, bueno… -rio de forma floja-. Verás… Es que anoch-

Y de repente se quedó en silencio.

\- Es que anoche, ¿qué? -esperó durante unos segundos, pero seguía sin contestar-. ¿Kiba?

Se apartó el móvil de la oreja para mirar la pantalla y a cada segundo que pasaba… Sentía cómo la frustración le iba ganando terreno.

\- ¡Aaargh! -se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá-. ¡Me ha dejado sin batería, mierda!

Pero de igual modo que se dejó caer, se levantó como un resorte para ir en busca del cargador a su cuarto, e igual de apresurado volvió al salón, y lo enchufó en el alargador que tenía bajo la mesa del portátil, junto al sofá. Y en cuanto vio que le llegaba la señal de carga, apretó el botón para volver a encenderlo. Pero la batería estaba completamente descargada, por lo que no hizo ni el amago de querer arrancar.

\- ¡Nngggg! -se revolvió el pelo-.

Y entonces, la risa socarrona de Sasuke hizo que desviara su atención hacia él.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó anoche!? -se arrodilló a su lado en el sofá-.

\- No soy yo quien te lo tiene que contar -contestó medio burlón, cerrando el libro-.

\- Va… Te juro que no le diré nada -insistió, acercándose un poco más a él, apoyándose en el cabezal del sofá-.

Sin embargo, el moreno no parecía tener intenciones de contarle nada, y antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, le dio un beso tan fugaz que no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Dejándole así, sin habla.

Con calma, Sasuke dejó el libro a un lado, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, quedándose de lado sin apartarle la mirada. Cosa que le hizo sentir acalorado de repente, provocando que se removiera él también, quedándose sentado frente a él, acurrucándose en su asiento.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de nadie. Al menos no de esa manera.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -murmuró el moreno pasado un rato-.

\- En nada.

\- No sé por qué me cuesta creerte… -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Es que… No sé qué decirte…

\- Hmmm…

Permanecieron así un poco más, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Naruto sintió la necesidad de quitarle el flequillo de la cara, apartándolo con cuidado, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja, aguzando todos sus sentidos. Se sentía fascinado por la suavidad de su piel y fue bajando en una caricia por el mentón. Y ahí se quedó, al quedar atrapada su mano con la del moreno, cerrando éste los ojos y ladeando la cara un tanto para dejarle un beso en la palma.

\- ¿Por qué empezaste a venir a la cafetería?

\- No sé… -se encogió levemente de hombros, dejando reposar sus manos sobre el cojín-. Un día pasaba por allí, me senté a tomar un café, y pensé que sería divertido molestar un poco al camarero -sonrió burlón-.

\- Cretino -contestó plano, entrecerrando los ojos-.

\- Dobe -rio contenidamente-.

\- Argh… -rodó los ojos-. Deja de llamarme dobe…

\- ¿Te gusta más boke*? Creo que te pega más…

\- Ññññññ -apretó los dientes-. ¡Deja de ponerme motes, temé!

\- Me lo pones demasiado fácil… Usuratonkachi.

\- Argh…

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá con un profundo suspiro. ¡Es que daba igual cuánto se quejara, que le encontraría algún mote nuevo!

Pero en ese momento era algo un tanto irrelevante: aunque se estuviera medio burlando de él, sabía que sólo era para hacerle rabiar; si no, ya le hubiera soltado de la mano, y tampoco le estaría acariciando el dorso con el pulgar.

Le recordaba un poco a la otra noche, cuando le estaba hablando de él, y la forma casi compulsiva con la que le acariciaba. ¿Estaría nervioso?

" _¿Por mí…?"_.

Ahora es que empezaba a darse cuenta de que todo aquello no era una broma.

Realmente Sasuke había ido esa mañana a su casa, y ahora estaba frente a él, sin soltarle la mano, mirándole fijamente como si no existiera nada más alrededor. La misma forma en la que le miraba él cuando se quedaba completamente absorto observando cada detalle de su perfil.

¿Desde cuándo le miraba así...?

Y de nuevo comenzó a rodar en su mente el momento en el que había llegado Sasuke, lo abochornado que parecía al principio cuando abrió la puerta y lo surrealista que había sido todo a partir de ahí. Y otra vez visualizó el momento en el que se había levantado del escalón y se quedó a tan sólo un par de palmos de su cara.

" _Iba a besarme él…"_.

Se había apartado por puro instinto en ese momento, pero ahora era que se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que había tenido el moreno con ese gesto.

\- Hey -le llamó la atención, dándole un toque en la frente con un dedo-, vuelve…

\- Unn...

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -preguntó burlón-.

Pero la única respuesta que pudo dar fue fruncir un tanto el entrecejo y suspirar profundamente. Empezaba a creer en serio que pudiera leerle la mente y se estuviera mofando de él.

\- En fin… -Sasuke se puso recto en su asiento y estiró los brazos hacia delante, desperezándose-. No sé tú, pero yo empiezo a tener hambre...

\- Unn… Yo también…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 17 de agosto**_

 _ **14:10**_

Naruto se sentía tenso. Tanto que había estado deseando de poder acercarse más a él, poder abrazarle y besarle… Y ahora que Sasuke le había dejado claras sus intenciones… ¡No sabía qué hacer! Mientras habían estado comiendo se habían mantenido en silencio, viendo un programa de televisión. Se rieron un poco con la aparición de un futbolista, que casualmente era de un equipo de la liga española, y lo raro que debía sentirse entremedias de tanta gente a la que no entendía… Pero a parte de eso, casi casi que se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke también le rehuía la mirada, y eso le hacía preguntarse hasta qué punto el otro podría estar nervioso también. ¿Tendría las mismas ganas de acercarse y darle un beso… quizá?

Aunque realmente lo que más necesitaba ahora Naruto era un abrazo. No entendía muy bien por qué, si era algo que había estado deseando, pero sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Y así estuvo, intentando concentrarse en lavar la poca vajilla que habían utilizado para reprimir ese picorcillo que notaba en los ojos, mientras Sasuke permaneció a unos pasos de él, esperando para secar con un paño lo que él limpiaba.

\- Si lo llego a saber, no te digo nada… -suspiró pesadamente el moreno-.

\- ¿De qué? -se giró confuso a mirarle-.

\- De que eres un pedazo de dobe…

Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y por un momento se quedó observándole.

Con suma lentitud le pasaba el paño al plato que le acababa de dar, fijando toda su atención en él. Y el gesto de su cara era serio, aunque no de enfado: más bien parecía decaído.

De repente, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Si era tan obvio como todos decían… Seguramente, y sin querer, le estaba contagiando su tensión a Sasuke. Claro que el moreno no sabía por qué se sentía así…

\- Lo siento… -murmuró al tiempo que volvía a centrarse en la pica-.

\- ¿Y tú por qué te disculpas?

\- Es que… Ya te lo he dicho antes, no sé qué decirte, ni qué hacer, y me estoy poniendo nervioso…

\- ¿Y desde cuándo piensas en lo que dices?

Lentamente, se giró a mirarle con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Y lo único que encontró fue la cara seria del otro, levantando una ceja. ¡Le estaba preguntando en serio!

\- Cretino.

\- Dobe.

\- ¡Teme! -le salpicó con el agua-. ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, caray!

\- Boke -sonrió burlón-.

\- ¡Ññññññ!

Totalmente frustrado, cerró la llave del grifo y se giró hacia él con todas las intenciones de agarrarle de los mofletes y estirarle todo lo que pudiera hasta que le saltaran las lágrimas. Aunque Sasuke debió verle las intenciones incluso antes de que pudiera alzar las manos, y ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos más, preparado para recibir su ataque de rabia.

\- Tendrás que ser más rápido la próxima vez, usuratonkachi.

\- ¡Deja de ponerme motes, ostras! -le dijo al tiempo que intentaba alcanzarle las mejillas-.

Pero el moreno le cogió bien de las muñecas, y aunque intentaba forcejear para liberarse, tenía más fuerza de la que hubiera podido imaginarse.

Y sin motivo aparente, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele solas. Si bien quiso ignorar el escozor de los ojos e intentar de nuevo alcanzar a pellizcarle los mofletes. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró con que estaba apretando los dientes tan fuerte para evitar sollozar, que empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula.

Con suma lentitud, Sasuke fue dejando de oponer resistencia, haciendo que sus brazos bajaran, y suave pero firme le cogió de las manos, acercándose un poco más a él.

\- Eres un mocoso… -murmuró llevándole las manos a su cintura, para rodearle después en un abrazo-.

\- Y tú un cretino -contestó con la voz ronca-.

Se apretó más a él, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Odiaba que le vieran llorar y en apenas dos días, esta era la segunda vez que dejaba que Sasuke le viera así. Aunque la primera no fuera intencionada. Pero se avergonzaba igual. Si bien el nudo que se le había estado haciendo en la garganta comenzó a hacerse terriblemente insoportable cuando sintió el conciliador tacto de una de las manos del moreno, recorriéndole la espalda, y por más que quiso apretar los dientes para que no se escapara, no pudo evitar que el sollozo saliera de su garganta.

\- ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? -le preguntó Sasuke en un murmullo-.

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza con cierta pesadez. ¿Cómo iba a decirle nada si ni tan siquiera él sabía por qué estaba llorando? Y lo único que le mantenía ahora mismo con los pies en la tierra eran las caricias del otro y el hecho de poder aferrarse a él.

Ciertamente, había de reconocer que Sasuke tenía una paciencia de santo.

Igual que días atrás, se mantuvo en silencio esperando simplemente a que se le pasara, y le estrechó en su abrazo cuando finalmente fue capaz de dejar de llorar. Aunque no podía evitar suspirar profundamente una vez tras otra buscando el aire que le llenara los pulmones. Fue cuando ya estuvo completamente en calma que el moreno se apoyó también en su hombro, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que de nuevo Sasuke le apretó un poco antes de bajar las manos por sus brazos en una suave caricia y separarse un tanto. Y no es que fuera de su agrado en ese momento, pero Naruto le imitó, aflojando el agarre de su cintura, y ladeando la cara para que no pudiera verle los ojos. Debía de tenerlos rojos e hinchados.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

\- Bien…

Con calma, aquel alargó la mano hacia la encimera y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Naruto tenía atrapada su nariz entre los dedos del otro, con el paño que había estado usando para secar la vajilla.

\- ¿Qué haces…? -medio gruñó, aún con la voz ronca-.

\- Evitar que me llenes la camiseta de mocos, dobe -rio socarrón por lo bajo-.

\- Hmmm…

Quiso entrecerrar los ojos y amenazarle con la mirada para que dejara de meterse con él, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas. De repente fue como si todo el cansancio acumulado, que había conseguido olvidar durante un rato, le regresara de nuevo al cuerpo.

Y aunque hubiera tenido fuerzas… Tampoco quería hacerle sentir como si no apreciara el hecho de que le hubiera estado soportando sus tonterías. Aún no se explicaba a qué santo se debía aquella lloriquera… Pero tenía que reconocer que ahora se sentía más liviano.

Por eso cogió el trapo sin rechistar, y se giró un tanto para sonarse la nariz y secarse la cara.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo últimamente para que estés así…?

Naruto sintió que le recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. No es que tuviera que ver ahora, pero claro que le habían pasado cosas: esta última semana había sido emocionalmente agotadora.

\- ¿...o tengo yo la culpa?

" _Vale, nota mental, no se le pasa ni una…"_ , suspiró profundamente antes de girarse a encararle.

Y a pesar de lo seria que le había sonado su voz, parecía bastante relajado, apoyado en el mármol de la encimera con un codo, y con los pies cruzados. Casi pareciera que estuviera en la barra de un bar. Si bien no le quitaba el ojo de encima, esperando que le respondiera.

\- Ahh… -volvió a suspirar, llevándose una mano a la nuca para masajearse un poco, mirándole de reojo-. ¿Sinceramente?

\- Unn… -asintió con la cabeza-. Sinceramente.

De nuevo volvió a coger aire, intentando pensar a qué narices se había debido. Pero por más que quisiera encontrar una respuesta, no lograba encontrarla.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé, Sasuke. Creo que simplemente estoy cansado, no sé…

\- Pensaba que eso era más que obvio -arqueó una ceja, nada sorprendido-. Anoche ya parecías cansado, y hoy no tienes mejor cara…

\- Ya lo sé, ¿vale? Sólo necesito descansar un poco… -murmuró-.

\- Unn… -asintió. Y tras estar unos segundos más mirándole fijamente, suspiró levemente y se irguió-. Déjame avisar a mi hermano para que venga a recogerme…

" _¿Cómo...?"_

Por un momento, Naruto se quedó congelado. No quería que se fuera pero… Es que con la actitud que estaba teniendo… Normal que Sasuke se sintiera incómodo. Había hablado sin pensar y tal vez le había hecho entender que quería que se marchara para poder dormir…

\- Naruto, suéltalo -le inquirió, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que no quiero que te vayas… -murmuró-. Lo siento, de verdad, no sé qué me pasa...

Le cogió de la mano casi con miedo. Después de cómo se estaba comportando no le extrañaría si el moreno decidía apartarse, y marcharse. Si es que no hacía más que meter la pata con él… Pero en lugar de eso, apretó el agarre y le arrebató el trapo de las manos, dejándolo a un lado.

\- Si quieres que me quede vas a tener que cambiar esa cara -le dijo al tiempo que encaminaba sus pasos hacia la puerta, tirando de él-.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Al salón, me estoy empezando a asar aquí…

Realmente hacía calor en la cocina. Pero al haber estado fregando con el agua fría no lo había notado casi. En cambio Sasuke…

\- Sasuke…

\- Dime.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta del salón, y con calma volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el sofá. Y al no recibir respuesta, se paró para girarse y mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal…?

Se quedó pensativo durante un instante para luego desviar lentamente la mirada hacia sus manos, y tras un suspiro le soltó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Depende…

\- ¿De qué? -se sentó de piernas cruzadas a su lado-.

\- De si estoy dispuesto a contestarte o no -cerró los ojos, dejando las manos reposar sobre su vientre-.

\- ¿Y eso cómo tengo que saberlo yo…? -entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto. Pero aquel simplemente se encogió de hombros-. Venga ya… Es difícil mantener una conversación contigo teniendo que buscar siempre cosas que no te hagan sentir incómodo…

\- Tú pregunta. Si contesto o no es decisión mía, aunque dudo mucho que te vaya a decir lo que quieres saber.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes lo que quiero preguntarte? -hinchó los mofletes-.

\- Es obvio… -suspiró-.

¿¡Qué quería decir con que era obvio!? ¿Era obvio él? ¿O a qué se refería? Pero tenía que intentarlo…

\- ¿Por qué siempre vas con manga larga? ¿No te asas de calor?

\- Paso palabra. Y sí, me muero de calor.

\- ¿Es por que eres de una de esas religiones raras? ¿O una moda urbana que no quieres que nadie sepa? -intentó adivinar-.

\- Paso palabra… -rio entredientes, acomodándose de lado para mirarle-.

\- ¡Ay, venga ya! Dame alguna pista…

\- En otro momento, quizá.

\- 'Quizá' dice… -dejó caer los hombros-.

Pero al menos lo había intentado. Si bien no puedo evitar suspirar de resignación: era realmente complicado encontrar un tema de conversación así, de la nada, que no tuviera nada que ver con temas personales… Más estando tan cansado y sintiendo todo ese burbujeo en el estómago regresar por tenerle tan cerca. Y como unas horas antes, le apartó el flequillo de la cara para poder apreciarla mejor. Casi parecía magnetismo la sensación que tenía y que le impedía apartar la mirada. Y sin querer pensarlo de nuevo, se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, abrazándole después.

\- Va, échate un rato -le dijo tras un rato así, con una palmada en la espalda-.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú…?

\- No sé… -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que leer un poco, todavía me quedan unos cuantos tomos del manga ése -hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la estantería-.

\- Hmmm…

\- ¿Qué? -sonrió burlón-. ¿Tienes miedo de que te viole mientras duermes?

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? -le empujó por el hombro para apartarle-. Pervertido…

\- Hmmm… -acentuó la sonrisa, arqueando una ceja-. Un poco, tal vez…

Le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y lentamente comenzó a subir por la pierna.

Y un montón de impulsos contradictorios comenzaron a inundar la mente de Naruto.

Por un lado, sintió la necesidad de apartarse: aunque no era la primera vez que le tocaban de esa manera, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado ya.

Pero por otro, tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke no haría nada que él no quisiera: aunque apenas se conocieran, de alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en él.

Así que, a pesar de que una parte de él estaba tirando para que se apartara, decidió dejarse llevar esta vez por su instinto y confiar en el moreno. Y cuando aquel se inclinó un tanto, acudió a sus labios, besándole suavemente. Y tal y como había pensado, evitó tocarle en ninguna parte que le hiciera sentir incómodo, llevando la mano hasta su espalda y, aunque no fue brusco, casi que le obligó a tumbarse, empujándole con el cuerpo.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de besarse con calma, se fueron removiendo hasta que se encontraron cómodos, Sasuke tumbado de costado, bajo el abrazo de Naruto, y éste boca arriba, casi al filo del sofá.

Y sintió una leve punzada en el labio cuando Sasuke presionó con algo más de fuerza antes de separarse un tanto.

\- Eso me ha dolido, temé… -se quejó-.

\- Lo siento -sonrió levemente, y de nuevo se inclinó para besarle con cuidado donde tenía la herida-.

De nuevo, el moreno se removió un poco hasta que se encontró a gusto, y dejó la cabeza reposar sobre su hombro, para acto seguido dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

Y sorprendentemente para él, Naruto se sintió completamente en calma. Ni tan siquiera encontraba en qué pensar, más que pasear los dedos entre el cabello del otro, dejándose embriagar por la sensación, y por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando el techo durante un buen rato, aunque en realidad no veía nada, hasta que sintió el peso del brazo de Sasuke moverse por su torso, dejando reposar la mano sobre su pecho. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que se había quedado dormido y que estaba soñando, pero el peso sobre su hombro y la respiración pausada del otro le recordaron que no, que no era ninguna fantasía suya; y que, sí, Sasuke estaba ahí, durmiendo con él.

Bueno, quizá sí que debía de haberse quedado dormido, tal vez unos minutos. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Pero le daba igual. Por una vez en bastante tiempo, se sentía completamente en paz.

Y el que estaba ahí con él tenía mucho que ver con ello, aunque aún no pudiera creerse del todo que estuviera pasando de verdad. Por eso, posó su mano sobre la del otro, dándole un leve apretón, y suspiró al cerrar los ojos otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 17 de agosto**_

 _ **17:25**_

Algo que le hizo cosquillas en los labios le despertó, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca para frotarse y deshacerse de la molesta sensación, con la mala suerte de no ser aún del todo consciente, haciéndose daño en la herida por apretar demasiado. Aunque la extraña sensación de tener a alguien en su regazo, notando el peso sobre su costado, le hizo olvidarse de la punzada de dolor y abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que, no, no estaba soñando.

Aún le pesaban los párpados, le picaban los ojos, y se sentía un poco mareado por no haber descansado lo suficiente, pero de lejos estaba más tranquilo que antes.

Algo inconsciente todavía, apartó un poco el pelo del moreno cuando volvió a rozarle en el mentón. Seguro que había sido eso lo que le había hecho cosquillas antes. Le costaba creer que realmente le tuviera ahí, durmiendo tan tranquilo sobre su pecho, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Por eso no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle un poco más contra sí, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

\- Mmmm…

Y en el acto le invadió la culpa.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y se removió, estrechando el abrazo, hasta que pareció que finalmente volvió al mundo de los conscientes. No había sido su intención despertarle.

\- Hey.

\- Hey…

Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo cuando aquel alzó un tanto la cabeza para mirarle: tenía todo el flequillo despeinado, algo completamente diferente a la imagen perfecta, casi idealizada, que tenía de él y que acostumbraba a ver.

Y sin tan siquiera pensarlo, se encontró alisándole los mechones entre sus dedos, intentando colocarlos en su sitio.

\- No te rías de mi pelo, dobe -le puso una mano en la cara, para impedir que le mirase-. No a todos nos queda bien el peinado de 'recién levantado'...

\- ¿Quieres decir que a mí me queda bien? -dijo burlón-.

\- Algo así… -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¿Algún problema con mi pelo?

Fingidamente serio, se quitó la mano la mano de encima y la dejó sobre su pecho, e intentó imitar como hacía a veces Sasuke, arqueando una ceja.

\- No -sonrió levemente-.

Pero no era una de esas sonrisas cualquiera, era una de esas que pocas veces alcanzaba a ver, y que hacía que todo en su interior se removiera en un burbujeo. Casi sin darse cuenta, le devolvió la sonrisa. Y de igual modo, se inclinó un tanto hacia delante para poder llegar a besarle en la frente, dejando caer la cabeza después, abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Gracias -suspiró-.

\- Unn… -asintió sobre su pecho-.

Realmente no sabía si le había entendido. Aunque empezaba a tener la corazonada de que sí, que daba igual lo que fuera que estuviera rondándole en la cabeza que Sasuke lo entendería sin necesidad de palabras. Y es que aún se sentía abochornado de que hubiera tenido que lidiar con él como lo había hecho ya dos veces, y sin tan siquiera pedirle explicaciones.

\- … Pero deja de guardarte las cosas -murmuró-. Así sólo consigues estresarte y al final revientas con un ataque de ansiedad…

\- Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente-. ¿Quieres dejar de leerme la mente? Me pones la piel de gallina, en serio.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sasuke le cogió el brazo libre y lo levantó, llevándolo cerca de su cara.

\- ¿Qué haces…?

\- Hmmm…

Naruto no llegaba a verle bien, aunque podría jurar que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me mientes… -le dijo al tiempo que le soltaba, volviendo a acurrucarse en su pecho-.

\- ¿¡Ah!?

\- No tienes la piel de gallina…

\- Pero serás…

Quiso atraparle la nariz, pero a pesar de estar aún medio dormido, el moreno tuvo el suficiente reflejo para poder zafarse a tiempo, escondiendo la cara bajo su brazo y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

\- ¡Era una forma de hablar, cretino! -intentó buscarle las cosquillas por el costado-.

Pero tampoco consiguió su propósito: enseguida Sasuke se cubrió con el brazo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue él quien se vio intentando zafarse de las cosquillas; no sabía cómo, pero aquel encontró su punto débil a la primera, haciéndole casi imposible parar de reír.

\- ¡Basta, para! -le pidió cuando ya le dolía el vientre de tanta carcajada, a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas-. ¡Por favor!

\- Hmph…

Le costó un poco dejar de reír. Y cuando lo consiguió, aún sentía los espasmos en el estómago, amenazando con otro ataque. Si bien se evaporaron en el momento en el que tomó conciencia de que, con la tontería, se había removido tanto en el sofá, pataleando, que se había quedado de costado, frente a frente con él.

Y se sintió acalorado de repente: siempre se quedaba embobado mirándole, y observando sus labios… Pero es que ahora podía tocarlos, y besarle… Y estaba cerca. Muy, muy, muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca, bueno a parte del ataque que le dio hacía un par de días, y obviando el hecho de habían dormido juntos, y abrazados, y que se habían estado besando antes de quedarse dormidos y-

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla, pasándole el pulgar suavemente, llevando la mano hasta su nuca, atrayéndole un poco al tiempo que se reclinaba él también para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Y luego otro más un poco más abajo, y otro más cerca de la comisura de los labios, para después volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre el cojín y mirarle fijamente.

De nuevo sintió como si se quedara hipnotizado con aquella mirada. No sabía qué tenía… Pero hacía que deseara no separarse de él. Y no pudo evitar el impulso que tuvo de querer tocarle los labios, paseando por ellos el pulgar con cuidado hasta llegar a la comisura dejando reposar la mano sobre su mejilla. Pero sólo un momento, porque sintió la urgencia de quitarle el flequillo de la cara, y con cuidado lo fue echando hacia atrás haciendo que se deslizara el cabello entre sus dedos, y le colocó los mechones más largos tras la oreja para que no se movieran de ahí. Todo esto siguiendo con la mirada por ahí por donde pasaban sus dedos, examinando cada pequeño detalle de su piel. Y bordeó la oreja en apenas una caricia, hasta que llegó al lóbulo, deteniéndose ahí. No se había dado cuenta porque siempre siempre tenía el flequillo tapándolo, pero ahí tenía un lunar. Y mirando en más detalle…

\- ¿Te pones pendientes? -preguntó estupefacto-.

\- A veces… -contestó casi en un murmullo-.

Y aquello hizo saltar su curiosidad, buscando por su cara algo que le indicara si se había hecho algún otro piercing.

\- ¿Qué buscas? -rio burlón-.

\- ¿Te has hecho algún otro? -le preguntó, pasándole el pulgar por la ceja-.

\- No, dobe.

Aquel ladeó un poco la cara, e hizo chascar los dientes al dar un mordisco al aire cuando Naruto estaba a punto de pasar el pulgar por su labio inferior, continuando con su búsqueda. Cosa que le hizo apartarla en el acto, al no estar muy seguro de si aquello era una simple broma, o si le hubiese mordido de verdad si le hubiera pillado.

\- ¿Y tú? -le preguntó Sasuke-. ¿Tienes algún piercing?

\- No, nunca lo había pensado… Pero si que me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje.

\- Hmmm… -se alzó para apoyarse con el codo el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en la mano-. ¿De qué? Si puede saberse... -alzó una ceja, aparentemente divertido-.

\- No sé, algo así como una pulsera de símbolos tribales en la muñeca. Me mola.

\- ¿Y tú has pensado que entonces ya no podrían ponerte un gotero si te hospitalizaran?

\- ¿¡No!?

\- Hm hmm… -negó con la cabeza-. Podrían causarte una infección en la sangre con la tinta. Tendrían que ponértelo en el dorso de la mano.

\- Vaya mierda…

\- Podrías hacértelo aquí -le pasó un dedo por detrás de la oreja-. Casi no se ve, y tendrías que tener muy mala suerte para que tengan que operarte en la cabeza… O bueno, mejor no -comenzó a reír entre dientes-. Te falta poco, creo…

\- Teme…

Tenía todas las intenciones de volver a empezar una guerra de cosquillas, a pesar de no tener muy claro si esta vez iba a poder ganarla. Aún así lo intentó. Y digo lo intentó porque en seguida que le vio las intenciones Sasuke, le cogió de la muñeca y se encogió un tanto poniendo las rodillas sobre sus muslos para empujarle, dejándole en precario equilibrio sobre el borde del sofá.

Naruto entonces se mantuvo estático. No era mucha la altura y aunque cayera sabía que no se iba a hacer daño, pero de todas maneras sentía como si fuera a caer de un abismo si el otro le soltaba. Y el moreno tiró de él, haciéndole sitio de nuevo, sonriendo con superioridad.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- Cretino -frunció el ceño, apretando un poco los labios-.

¿¡Por qué siempre tenía que perder con él hasta en las cosas más tontas!? No es que estuvieran compitiendo en nada, pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse idiota, ni como un perdedor delante de él, y de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de probarle que no era tan inútil incluso en estupideces como esta.

Sabía que Sasuke era una persona igual que él, pero se le antojaba como alguien inalcanzable, como los famosos que veía en la televisión. Y excepto cuando le hablaba de los lugares lejanos en los que había estado, y las curiosidades raras que leía por internet, Sasuke siempre podía seguirle en las conversaciones por extrañas que fueran. Y era capaz de recordarlo todo con bastante detalle… Sin embargo él, si le preguntaran ahora mismo de qué habían hablado hacía una semana, estaba seguro de que no se acordaría de la mitad de las cosas y en cambio el moreno podría decir hast de qué color eran sus calcetines. Estaba seguro de eso.

Esos ojos negros suyos lo escudriñaban todo…

Como ahora, que le miraban fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó en un susurro-.

\- En tus ojos…

\- Hmmm…

\- A veces creo que tienes el poder de ver a través de las cosas… -le dijo al tiempo que le apartaba de nuevo el flequillo de la cara-.

Y de repente, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de decir, sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas. Aunque era incapaz de apartar la mirada por alguna razón. Y el corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho al ver que el moreno comenzó inclinarse sobre él, anticipando lo que iba a hacer.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de Sasuke que, lentamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró, levantándose de ahí, y gateó por el sofá hasta el otro extremo para alargar el brazo y sacar el aparato de su bandolera.

\- Dime…

Naruto se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el otro lado, dejando la cabeza reposar sobre el sofá, observándole. Sasuke se había llevado una pierna al pecho, apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla, y se pasaba el pulgar por el labio mientras hablaba. ¿De qué? No tenía ni idea, no escuchaba nada más que sus propias pulsaciones martillearle en los oídos de pensar que esos labios habían estado a punto de besarle de nuevo. Aún seguía sin poder creerse todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía en el pecho, se sentía completamente tranquilo.

\- Unn… Hasta ahora.

Y de repente salió de su burbuja.

\- ¿Te vas…?

\- Unn… -asintió mirando la pantalla, antes de bloquearla-. Se me había olvidado que tenía que irme pronto hoy…

\- ¿Has quedado con tus amigos?

\- No, con mi hermano -contestó al tiempo que se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás-. Los domingos vamos a cenar con mi madre por ahí… Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

\- Puedo llevarte a casa -se ofreció enseguida-.

\- No, ya vienen de camino, no tardarán en llegar.

\- ¿No se perderá para venir aquí…?

\- Vino a recogerme la semana pasada, tranquilo.

\- Ah… Vale.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Con calma, Sasuke volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bandolera y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. Aún no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con su hermano, pero quería pensar que no debía ser muy mala si se iban a cenar juntos todas las semanas con su madre. Aunque tampoco sabía si vivían juntos…

Por lo pronto, sólo podía intuir que muchas ganas no debía tener el moreno de ir con ellos. Y él tampoco quería que se fuera… Empezaba a costarle un mundo despedirse de él.

\- ¿Me dejas un peine? -le preguntó ladeándose hacia él-.

\- Claro.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá con pereza, el moreno cogió su bandolera, y se dirigieron juntos al baño. Y tras sacar el peine de uno de los cajones que había en el mueble del lavabo, salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Suspiró profundamente encaminándose de vuelta al salón. Tenía la sensación de haber despertado de repente de un profundo sueño, y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de aquel y, casi inconsciente, se llevó la mano a la boca, paseando la yema de los dedos sobre los suyos.

Para cuando salió de su ensoñación de nuevo, se encontró delante del fregadero. No sabía para qué había ido hasta la cocina, pero ya que estaba ahí se sirvió un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca seca. Una vez se sació, sirvió otro vaso para Sasuke. Y ahora sí, regresó al salón, dejando el agua sobre la mesa, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, y cerró los ojos.

Era extraña la sensación de no encontrar nada en lo que pensar, pero decidió relajarse ahí a la espera de que saliera Sasuke del baño.

Escuchó el gorjeo de algún pájaro que debía haberse posado en la barandilla de la terraza, a pesar de que el sonido del aparato del aire acondicionado lo tapaba bastante. Era una pena, le gustaba el canto de ese pájaro. Hacía que su mente volara hasta los bosques por lo que solía ir con la bici de vez en cuando, sintiendo esa tranquilidad que le invadía paseando entre los árboles. Podía visualizar incluso al ave cantando, posado en una rama, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones observándolo todo a su alrededor, antes de alzar el vuelo de nuevo.

El clic de la puerta del salón hizo que su mente volviera a su piso. Y antes de que pudiera remediarlo, se encontró sonriéndole al que entraba por la puerta. No tenía ni idea de qué se había hecho, o si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le veía incluso más bello de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué miras? -le preguntó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba-.

\- Hmmm… No sabría cómo decírtelo para que no suene demasiado gay -acentuó más su sonrisa-.

\- Inténtalo -rio entredientes, sentándose a su lado-.

\- Te ves… Hmmmm… -se llevó las rodillas al pecho, apoyando la cabeza en ellas, sin poder dejar de mirarle-. Te ves bello…

\- Gaaaay -rio para sí, empujándole hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio-.

\- ¡Pero es verdad!

\- Lo que tú digas…

De nuevo, volvió a relajarse, dejando la cabeza reposar sobre los cojines del sofá. Y cuando sintió el roce de la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, la cogió sin pensarlo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Era relajante poder sentir el suave tacto de su piel, acariciándola con el pulgar. Y cuando el moreno comenzó a imitarle, fue casi como si iniciaran una guerra de caricias, pulgar contra pulgar. Simplemente con eso podía casi visualizar lo fino que eran sus dedos en comparación con los suyos. Seguramente se debía al hecho de que sólo utilizara sus manos para pintar, no debía de haber trabajado nunca en cosas rudas, de camarero o cosas así. Cosa que le hacía preguntarse de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza a veces.

\- Has perdido -le dijo Sasuke, sacándole de sus pensamientos-.

Hizo que abriera los ojos y se girase a mirarle, sin entender qué quería decir, ni a qué se debía la media sonrisa con la que le miraba. Hasta que apretó un tanto más, haciéndole ser consciente de que le había atrapado el pulgar.

\- Eres un tramposo -entrecerró los ojos, intentando liberar el dedo-, no me habías dicho que estuviéramos peleando…

\- Relájate -rio por lo bajo, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro-, no te lo tomes todo tan en serio, dobe...

\- Hmmmm… -le devolvió el empujón-.

Y en el momento que aflojó un poco el agarre de su mano, quiso devolverle la jugada. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, aquel levantó sus manos, aún entrelazadas, y se llevó el dorso de su mano hasta sus labios dejándole un beso ahí.

Y dejándole sin palabras.

Lentamente, volvió a dejar sus manos reposar entre sus cuerpos y, de igual modo, se inclinó hasta que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

\- ¿Te veré mañana? -le preguntó antes incluso de poder pensar-.

Y la respuesta inmediata del moreno fue un profundo suspiro.

\- No creo, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas… -suspiró de nuevo-. Tengo un cuadro que quiero terminar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Me lo enseñarás?

\- Uhumm… -asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Estaba pensando en regalárselo a tu madre.

\- ¿En serio…? -se giró completamente sorprendido, aunque no llegaba a verle la cara-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no se me ocurre qué puede gustarle -se encogió de hombros-.

\- No hace falta que lleves nada…

\- Me han educado así.

\- Hmmm…

\- Además, creo que si la paella que va a hacer es la mitad de buena que la que hiciste tú, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- ¿Te gustó, eh? -sonrió burlón, aunque no le viera-.

\- Unn… -asintió de nuevo-.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, como antes, simplemente dándose caricias con los dedos. Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente, sintiéndose aliviado de poder relajarse de esa manera junto a él. Y junto a ese suspiro, le llegó ese olor que siempre desprendía el otro: no sabía si era perfume o qué, pero era un aroma suave; le recordaba un poco al protector solar que se ponía cuando salía con la bici.

Para cuando el móvil del Sasuke volvió a sonar, se encontró con que casi se había quedado dormido de nuevo, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su cabeza. Y al moreno debía de haberle ocurrido igual, porque tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al tanto que se erguía para buscar el teléfono a tientas por su bandolera.

\- Ya están aquí -le dijo con la voz un poco ronca-.

\- Unn…

Se desperezaron un poco antes de levantarse, y no pudo evitar bostezar, contagiado del bostezo del otro. Y aunque no quería despedirse de él, le acompañó hasta la puerta y se mantuvo en silencio mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

\- Bueno… -comenzó a decir Sasuke cuando se levantó del escalón-. Ya nos vemos…

\- Unn…

Permanecieron unos instantes mirándose fijamente. Y pareciera que Sasuke quisiera decirle algo más, pero simplemente se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Y como si algo se agitara dentro de él, Naruto se acercó con urgencia y le cogió de la mano haciendo que aquel se volteara para devolverle la mirada. Y sin querer pensarlo de nuevo, se inclinó un poco para besarle en los labios con cuidado.

\- Cuídate.

\- Unn… Tú también -le devolvió el beso donde tenía la herida, en una caricia-.

El moreno apretó levemente su mano antes de soltarse y abrir la puerta. Casi podía sentir como si le estuviera clavando mil agujas en el pecho sólo de ver cómo se alejaba, camino del ascensor.

Como una semana atrás, se quedó ahí esperando, en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Sasuke entró en la cabina y le despidió con la mano cuando se giró. Fue cuando las puertas metálicas del ascensor se cerraron, haciendo que el moreno desapareciera de su vista, que dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

De verdad odiaba tener que despedirse de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **03/11/15**

¡Uolas! =D

¿Qué os ha parecido? (o como dicen donde yo vivo '¿què t'ha paregut, morrut?' =P )

Lo cierto es que se me hizo un poco complicado este capítulo ^^Uu Además de que siempre que los junto, los capítulos se alargan solos n_nUu (ya tengo uno que lo he tenido que partir en dos de lo extenso que se estaba haciendo… o_oUu )

Y pues… Bueno, como siempre las clases se están haciendo cada vez más insufribles -_-Uu y dentro de un par de semanas empiezo con los exámenes… Así que **la semana que viene habrá capítulo, pero dentro de dos no** =/

Gomen.

Y bueno… Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por seguir por aquí! ;w;

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! x3


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

Love hotel*: Bueno, como se intuye del propio significado en inglés… Es un hotel al que se va, normalmente, para tener relaciones. No sé si esto existe en alguna otra parte del mundo, pero en Japón son bastante comunes. Se alquilan las habitaciones por horas, y en algunos incluso ofrecen cosplays a sus clientes xD

Idol*: De nuevo, de su significado en inglés, 'ídolo', aunque en Japón es algo bastante masivo. A nivel mundial, y aunque casi me den arcadas de decir esto, Justin Bieber es el ejemplo más claro de lo que es un idol en Japón. Mi favorito por siempre será GACKT *-* No sólo se dedican a algo en específico (cantar/actuar/etc), sino todo a la vez. Por ejemplo, GACKT era principalmente cantante (aunque eso ha cambiado un poco en los últimos años), pero se dedica mucho también a la interpretación (en cine, teatro, televisión, desfiles, etc); es modelo para varias marcas de ropa, hace diversos anuncios en televisión… Algo así como las estrellas del fútbol.

* * *

 ** _Lunes, 18 de agosto_**

 ** _08:05_**

Por alguna inexplicable razón, Naruto se había levantado inusualmente temprano.

Le había dado tiempo de preparar toda la colada para cuando volviera del trabajo tan sólo tener que pulsar el botón; había doblado y planchado la ropa que había recogido después de que se fuera Sasuke la tarde de antes; limpió un poco el polvo; se duchó; y le dio tiempo de tomarse su buen desayuno para empezar el día con energía.

Bueno, sí que sabía la razón. Por una vez en bastante tiempo ya, había descansado: allá a las siete de la tarde se puso a llover y, tras recoger la ropa y cenar, se fue directo a dormir.

Le costó un poco porque, como siempre, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el día y aún se le hacía difícil comprender todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Sasuke llegó por la mañana hasta que se fue. Tanto así, que estuvo dando vueltas abrazado a la almohada, hundiendo de vez en cuando la cara en ella, sintiendo el rubor al recordar todas las veces que había sentido el tacto de sus labios.

Y con ese mismo rubor que hacía que sintiera acaloradas hasta las orejas, cerró la puerta del coche y apretó el botón del mando para que se bloquearan las puertas.

Esperaba por los dioses ser capaz de disimular todo el revoltijo de emociones que tenía en el estómago en el trabajo. Lo último que le faltaba era que aquellos dos se enterasen y se burlaran de él, y lo estúpido que debía verse.

Se ajustó el asa de la mochila al hombro y consultó el reloj. Era verdaderamente temprano para ir a cambiarse, así que se tomó con calma el paseo hasta la cafetería, respirando profundamente el aire de la mañana. Aunque la calma le duró los tres o cuatro minutos que lo tardó en girar la esquina y llegar a la avenida. No es que estuviera buscándole con la mirada, pero al levantar la vista hasta la terraza de la cafetería donde trabajaba, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en aquella camiseta blanca. Y es que no podía ser otro más que él.

De nuevo volvió a consultar el reloj mientras aceleraba el paso, sintiendo las ganas de dar botes de emoción: aunque fueran quince minutos, podría pasar un poco de tiempo con él; había dado por hecho que no le vería en todo el día.

\- ¡Hey! -le sonrió sentándose a su lado-. Has venido pronto.

\- Unn… -asintió, sonriéndole de vuelta-. Tú también.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, el destino ha querido que nos viéramos hoy.

\- ¿El destino…? -se rio medio burlón-. Más bien di que no te habías dado cuenta de la hora y pensabas que llegabas tarde.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! -se indignó-. ¡He hecho un montón de cosas antes de venir!

\- ¿Ah, sí? -levantó una ceja; parecía divertido por su rabieta-. ¿Como qué?

\- Como meter en la mochila el libro que te olvidaste ayer -le sacó la lengua-.

Y antes de que se le olvidara a él también, cogió el libro y lo dejó en la mesa frente al moreno.

\- Ah… Gracias…

Naruto tuvo la sensación de que acababa de dejar completamente descolocado a Sasuke. Más que nada por la forma en que cogió el libro con cuidado, y se quedó mirando la portada un momento como queriéndose cerciorar de que realmente era el libro que había estado leyendo el día de antes.

" _Así que él también es despistado…_ ", rio en su interior, observándole guardarlo en su mochila.

Y durante un momento se quedó encerrado en esa burbuja en la que se metía siempre, hasta que llegó su compañera y dejó una taza de café delante del moreno.

\- Vaya, vaya… Qué pronto has venido hoy… -le sonrió con picardía-.

\- Ino… -suspiró resignado-. Tráeme un té, anda.

\- Hmmm… Y encima mandón…

Aquella se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el local, aparentemente molesta. Pero no tenía ganas de decir nada que pudiera darle pie a que le sacara los colores delante de Sasuke.

\- Al final no hablaste con Kiba, ¿verdad?

\- No, me fui a dormir pronto ayer. ¿Por qué?

\- No, por nada… Simple curiosidad.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos escrutando minuciosamente el gesto del otro, mientras se echaba la sacarina en el café. 'Simple curiosidad'... ¡Unas narices! Algo debió pasar para que el moreno estuviera a punto de empezar a descojonarse. Por más que intentara mantener el gesto serio… ¡Podía entrever que se estaba aguantando la risa!

\- ¡Va, cuéntamelo!

\- Ni hablar -dijo riendo entre dientes-. Que te lo cuente tu amigo.

\- ¡Vaaaaa!

\- No.

No pudo evitar hinchar los mofletes, indignado de que le estuviera ocultando algo que tal vez tuviera que ver con él. Pero a Sasuke parecía divertirle aquella situación y tras darle un sorbo a su café, se acomodó en su asiento, entrelazando los dedos sobre su vientre, y se cruzó de piernas mirándole con media sonrisa.

\- Lo haces a propósito… Cabrón…

\- Es divertido -acentuó su sonrisa-.

\- ¡Hmph!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se dejó escurrir un tanto en la silla, mirando hacia otro lado. Sabía que si seguía observándole con esa pose que tenía ahora, acabaría poniendo cara de idiota. ¡Y ahora sabía que el cretino lo hacía adrede!

Por suerte para él Ino llegó a tiempo de salvarle de hacer el imbécil.

\- Oye, Naruto… -le llamó al tiempo que dejaba la taza en la mesa-, ¿cómo tienes el labio?

\- Bien… No fue para tanto, en serio.

\- La próxima vez ten más cuidado, idiota -le dio una colleja-.

\- ¿¡Y tú por qué me pegas!? -se revolvió hacia ella, masajeándose la nuca para aliviar la picazón-.

\- ¿Porque eres tonto?

\- Unn… -asintió solemnemente el moreno-.

\- ¡Iros a la mierda un rato!

\- Va, no te enfades.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar más, aquella le abrazó y le dio fuerte beso en la mejilla, antes de volver al interior del local.

" _¿Pero qué…?_ ", se quedó estupefacto mirando por donde se había ido, masajeándose ahora la mejilla.

Dio un respingo cuando, aún atónito, se giró hacia el otro que estaba ahí, sintiendo que le subiera el rubor.

\- ¿También te gusta ella? -arqueó una ceja-.

\- No es eso… -se ocupó echando el azúcar en el té, meneándolo con la cuchara. Echó un vistazo de soslayo al moreno, que aún permanecía en silencio como esperando una respuesta-. No sé por qué ha hecho eso… Nunca lo había hecho…

\- Supongo que te haces querer… -suspiró, dándole un sorbo al café-.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mirándole a los ojos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Es más, ¿cómo podía decirle eso él, quien apenas le conocía y había tenido que soportar sus peores altibajos? ¿¡Y cómo podía decirle aquello mirándole de esa forma!? La misma manera en la que le miraba cuando estaban nada más que ellos dos, como el día anterior, como cuando se levantó del escalón e hizo que se estampara él solo contra la pared…

Casi sin querer se le desviaron los ojos hasta sus labios, recordando la sensación. Ese tibio tacto sobre los suyos; y las caricias que compartieron antes de quedarse dormidos.

Y salió de sus recuerdos al girar la cara Sasuke, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, y apoyándose con el codo en el reposabrazos mientras perdía la mirada en el otro lado de la avenida. Y hubo de abofetearse mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo embobado que había vuelto a quedarse. Tanto, que se encontró con los labios entreabiertos, casi como si hubiera estado besándole realmente.

Algo acalorado volvió a mirar el reloj, y se tomó el té a prisa. Le quedaban poco más de cinco minutos para empezar a trabajar y aún tenía que cambiarse.

\- Bueno… Ummm… Ya hablamos…

\- Unn… -asintió el otro, concentrado en lo que estuviera mirando-.

Totalmente abochornado, cogió a prisa los papelitos de la mesa y los metió en su taza, para dejarlo en el lavavajillas antes de bajar. Y es que estaba seguro de que, para variar, se había dejado ver y había conseguido incomodarle con el deseo repentino que había tenido de besarle.

" _No puedes hacer eso en mitad de la calle, idiota…_ ", se fue golpeando la frente de camino a la barra.

\- ¿Sigues sin pedirle salir? -preguntó socarrón su compañero-.

\- Sí, Shikamaru, sí… Sigo sin pedirle salir -bufó antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba al sótano-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Lunes, 18 de agosto_**

 ** _16:35_**

En cuanto llegó del trabajo se fue directo a la ducha después de echar en la lavadora el uniforme. Hacía algo menos de calor que otros días gracias a la lluvia de la noche de antes, pero aún así era suficiente para que se sintiera pegajoso con el sudor. Si bien sabía que no iba a durar mucho el alivio, puesto que esperaba que Kiba no tardara demasiado en llegar para salir con las bicis a dar una vuelta.

Era una lástima que a Sasuke no le gustara mucho eso de salir con la bicicleta por ahí. O al menos eso entendía hasta ahora, pues no se le veía muy apegado a hacer ningún deporte. Y desde aquel día que le dijo que había empezado a hacer taichi, no le había comentado nada más… Aunque quizá pudiera convencerle algún día para que se les uniera.

Aún con el pelo húmedo, se encaminó a la cocina para coger un plátano de la nevera e ir comiéndoselo mientras llenaba las botellas de agua para el camino. Había comido bastante bien por la mañana, pero a pesar del calor sentía que tuviera un agujero en el estómago, y necesitaba las calorías para mantener el ritmo.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontró tarareando una de las canciones de 'opening' del animé que veía, revisando de nuevo en la nevera.

\- Te vas a poner como una foca como sigas así… -se dijo a sí mismo, rodando los ojos, cerrando la puerta del frigorífico-.

Estaba poniéndose ya nervioso de esperar al castaño. Normalmente siempre le pillaba a punto de entrar en la ducha y hoy ya le había dado tiempo de prepararlo todo, vestirse, y aburrirse como una ostra. Así que decidió esperar haciendo zapping, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante.

Sin embargo no le dio mucho tiempo de relajarse. Apenas llevaba sentado cinco minutos en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre. Pero no como si se lo fueran a quemar, como acostumbraba últimamente Kiba. Y aquello hizo que le burbujeara el estómago.

" _Si me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer…_ ", se levantó como un resorte y salió a paso acelerado del salón.

Casi sentía el hormigueo en los dedos según se iba acercando a la puerta, y el pulso acelerarse, anticipando quién estaba del otro lado. Y conforme puso la mano en el pomo, apretó los labios para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa tonta…

\- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¿¡Cómo va eso!? -preguntó Kiba aguantándose la risa-.

\- Serás cabrón… -bufó frunciendo el ceño, y cerró de nuevo de un portazo-.

\- ¡Vaaaa! ¡No te enfades! -llamó del otro lado-.

Naruto volvió a abrir la puerta, aunque se lo pensó un poco, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

\- Eres un capullo, y lo sabes -resopló-. ¿Qué llevas ahí? -señaló con la cabeza la mochila que traía a cuestas. Parecía pesada-.

\- Mis revistas, tío.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

\- "¿Eh?", nada. Ya te dije que necesitaba esconderlas. Las cambié de sitio y mi hermana casi las encuentra de nuevo. Qué asco de tía…

\- Ahh… -suspiró resignado-. Trae, dámelas que las guardo.

El castaño se quitó la mochila y se la fue a pasar, pero un poco más y se le cae de las manos al no esperar tanto peso.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras?

Pero aquel simplemente rio por lo bajo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, y se dio media vuelta para llevarla al salón. Tenía un cajón en el mueble que estaba medio vacío, así que esperaba que cupiera todo ahí.

Estaba a mitad de dejar las revistas bien apiladas cuando el otro entró.

\- Bueno, ¿y? -preguntó un poco molesto-. ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó?

Pero no es que estuviera molesto con él. Era el simple hecho de que algo había pasado, y Sasuke parecía divertido con la idea de andar torturándole.

\- Qué pasó, ¿cuándo?

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes a qué me refiero.

\- ¿No…?

Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró seriamente. Sabía de sobras que le estaba mintiendo, que sí sabía lo que quería decir, y que simplemente le estaba toreando. Así que abrió la revista que tenía en la mano, levantándola en el aire para que el otro viera bien lo que hacía, y lentamente empezó a tirar con una mano hacia abajo, con todas las intenciones de arrancar la página si no hablaba.

\- ¡Vale, vale, vale! -se tiró en el acto, arrebatándosela de las manos-. Mira que eres borde…

\- Uhum… Empieza a largar.

\- Pues…

Kiba se sentó a su lado, llevando la mirada hacia el techo como recordando. Y de repente una sonrisa estúpida se le empezó a dibujar en la cara.

\- ¡Vaaa! ¿¡Por qué soy el único que no lo sabe!?

\- Porque te largaste sin esperarme.

\- Touché -suspiró volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo-. Pero ya te dije por qué…

\- Unn… La cosa es que… Había una piba que no paraba de mirarme, ya sabes, de esa forma que parece que te vayan a comer de arriba a abajo…

\- Uhum...

\- Y bueno… -rio de forma floja-. Realmente no sé cómo fue que acabamos en el baño…

\- Unn…

\- Y… Eso… -se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mientras terminaba de guardarlo todo-. Dios, Naruto, en serio, la piba está buenísima, y tiene unas tetas… -se mordió el labio mientras contorneaba con las manos en el aire, cerrando los ojos-.

\- No hace falta que me des detalles -rio burlón, quitándole la revista que tenía en la mano, para dejarla con el resto-. Ya me hago una idea…

\- No, pero en serio… Si no fuera porque no había ningún 'love hotel'* cerca, me la hubiera llevado. No sabes el calentón con el que me dejó la tía…

\- Espera… -se giró a mirarle fijamente-. ¿No te habías ido del pub…?

\- No, ya te he dicho que acabamos en el baño…

\- De hombres.

No era una pregunta, no.

\- Uhum… -asintió lentamente el castaño-.

\- ¿¡Eras tú!? -se echó un tanto hacia atrás, señalándole, incrédulo-.

\- Era yo, ¿quién?

\- Tío… -comenzó a sentir el rubor subirle a las orejas-. Estaba echando una partida con Sasuke al billar… Y entre a echar una meada… Y... Escuché un golpe en la puerta y…

\- No… -se quedó por un momento boquiabierto, pero de golpe estalló en una carcajada-. ¿¡Fuiste tú!? Ja ja ja ja -se llevó las manos al vientre, incapaz de dejar de reír-. ¡Ostia! ¡Si lo llego a saber me hubiera cortado un poco -siguió riendo a mandíbula batiente-. Le dije a la piba 'vamos a cortarle la meada' -siguió descojonándose él solo-.

\- Qué capullo que eres… -se llevó una mano a la cara, en un intento de ocultar su bochorno-.

\- Fue divertido -siguió riendo. Aunque poco a poco se le fue cortando la risa-. Pero bueno, luego ya no tanto…

\- ¿Por? -le miró entre los dedos, esperando alguna burrada-.

\- Pues porque aún estábamos ahí cuando luego entrasteis Sasuke, tú y aquella chica amiga suya...

\- Ah…

Y ya no hizo falta que le contara nada más. Ya sabía dónde se había metido todo el rato y por qué no estuvo allí cuando se montó el jaleo. Y cuando entraron luego, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, no hacía falta ver lo que estaba pasando ahí para notarlo.

\- Siento no haber estado allí para ayudarte a partirle la cara -levantó un puño hacia él-.

\- No pasa nada, tío -le chocó el puño, sonriéndole-.

\- En fin… -se levantó de ahí y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza-. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí. Espera que voy a coger las botellas.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, Naruto fue recogiendo todo lo que iba a necesitar, y lo metió dentro de su mochila: la cámara de fotos, la cartera, el móvil y se dejó las llaves para el final. Kiba se hizo cargo de las botellas, al menos hasta que cerrara bien la puerta y antes de marcharse volvió a contar para cerciorarse que no se dejaba nada importante.

\- Y bueno… -rompió el silencio el castaño, tras apretar el botón del sótano en el ascensor, sonriendo picarón-. ¿No me vas a contar qué pasó ayer?

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Martes, 19 de agosto_**

 ** _15:35_**

Se despidió de sus compañeros al salir del local y se encaminó hacia su coche.

Ya cuando llegaron por ahí las dos y media había perdido la esperanza de que Sasuke apareciera por ahí… Y por más que había estado pendiente, no le había visto pasar por allí cerca, ni tan siquiera en el tranvía.

¿Estaría molesto…?

La noche anterior le había mandado un email para que supiera cuál era el suyo… Pero tal vez se lo mandó demasiado tarde, serían cerca de las doce, y no le había contestado. Y en la mañana cuando miró el móvil antes de irse al trabajo, tampoco tenía ninguna notificación…

No pudo evitar suspirar al levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que estaba pasando justo en frente de la parada donde le encontró la semana anterior, preguntándose dónde podría estar ahora. ¿Habría ido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos? ¿Estaría bien…? A estas horas casi siempre parecía hecho polvo. Sólo esperaba que no le diera ningún chungo estando por ahí él solo.

Y le hormiguearon los dedos queriendo sacar el móvil del bolsillo y mandarle otro mail. ¿O le agobiaría si no esperaba a que le respondiese…? Quizás simplemente no había tenido tiempo. O quizás había tipeado mal la dirección...

Sólo por si acaso, en cuanto dejó la mochila en la parte trasera del coche y se acomodó en su asiento, volvió a comprobar el mail que había de contacto en su portofolio, para acto seguido entrar en su correo y cerciorarse de que lo había escrito bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la aplicación, se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al ver que sí le había contestado.

{[ Hey. Perdona que no te contestara anoche, me quedé sopa. ¿Qué tal el día? ]}

Se mordió el labio intentando contener la emoción, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Y no tardó ni diez segundos en empezar a tipear la respuesta, releyendo el mensaje después de enviarlo.

{[ Bien! Mucho trbajo por lamañana yabsabes. Y tu q tal? Haces algobhoy? ]}

\- Arrrghh… -suspiró rodando los ojos-.

" _Debería pararme a leer antes de enviar nada…_ ", se reprochó tras ver todas las faltas ortográficas.

Se quedó esperando un par de minutos para ver si le contestaba, pero al no recibir nada, guardó el teléfono en la mochila y se abrochó el cinturón antes de ponerse marcha.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Martes, 19 de agosto_**

 ** _16:10_**

{[ En serio, Sasuke, no es necesario q le regales nada a mi madre… No es q no lo aprecie, pero es mucho trabajo… =( ]}

\- Además que preferiría que estuvieses aquí… -murmuró por lo bajo-.

Hoy no le iba a ver.

Sasuke estaba empecinado en terminar el cuadro que le dijo para tenerlo listo antes del viernes.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, con las manos en alto sujetando el móvil, con el labio inferior sobresaliéndole en un puchero.

Tenía ganas de verle de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que le podía abrazar sin miedo… Quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Y aunque le pillara y le hiciera sentir como un idiota y le subieran los colores… Quería poder quedarse embobado mirando su perfil. Como la noche en el pub, cuando se quedó absorto observando la línea que se definía en su cuello… Y si se daba la ocasión, poder besarle de nuevo en los labios…

Sólo de pensarlo ya se sentía acalorado y hubo de abofetearse mentalmente para impedir que los pensamientos se le desviaran hacia otros mundos.

Esta vez quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, aunque ya de por sí lo eran: nunca se había sentido tan atraído por nadie hasta el punto de pasarse día y noche pensando en él, esperando verle aunque fueran cinco minutos, o cruzar una mirada, como para echarlo a perder por culpa de las malditas hormonas.

Eso era lo que le había empujado a acudir a una asociación, años atrás, para conocer gente… Y eso era lo que le había enseñado que una vez conseguían lo que querían, la gente desaparecía. No es que no lo hubiese sabido desde buen principio, supo perfectamente a lo que se atenía acudiendo allí. Y aunque en parte él mismo llevaba las mismas intenciones, por otro lado siempre mantuvo la esperanza de encontrar alguien que no fuera sólo para un fin de semana…

Pero Sasuke era diferente. Con él todo era diferente. Y sin apenas conocerle realmente, sabía que podía confiar en él.

{[ Lo hago porque me apetece. Así que cállate. ¿No ha ido Kiba hoy? ]}

{[ Tiene q estar por llegar. Seguramente nos quedaremos hasta tarde, por si quieres venir…]}

Vale, quizá estaba siendo un poco pesado. Pero es que quería verle. Y aunque seguramente no podrían compartir un momento como los del otro día estando Kiba delante… Con tenerle cerca le bastaba. Pero se autoimpuso no volver a insistirle si se negaba de nuevo. Y por eso dejó escapar un profundo suspiro en cuanto Sasuke le respondió.

{[ Otro día, dobe ]}

{[ Tu te lo pierdes. Vamos a hacer maratón de FMA... (~~￣д￣ )~~ Y deja de llamarme dobe, caray! ]}

Vale. Éste sí era el último intento.

Impaciente, esperó su respuesta mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, actualizando una y otra vez la bandeja de entrada. Sabía que no iba a ir… Pero mantenía la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer.

{[ Hmm… Tentador, aunque no lo suficiente. Quizás si fuera otra serie... ]}

{[ Como cual? ]}

{[ Sorpréndeme. ]}

{[ Por favor, dime q no ves doramas como HYD… ]}

{[ Tsk. ¿Por quién me tomas? Donde esté Seiya con Afrodita y su látigo de espinos… ]}

{[ Pffftt… gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy! jajajajajajajaja xDD ]}

{[ También podrías haber ganado puntos con SM, pero me hubiera conformado con DC ]}

{[ eeeeeeeeehh! eh eh eh! No te metas con Conan, q mola un webo tio… ]}

{[ Lo sé. Para la próxima vez. ]}

{[ ¿Te veré mañ- ]}, comenzó a tipear. Pero lo borró y se quedó mirando la pantalla durante unos instantes, mordisqueándose el interior del labio.

{[ Ok… Ya me dirás algo =) Cuídate ]}

{[ Tú también, dobe ]}

Con un profundo suspiro bloqueó la pantalla y reposó las manos sobre el vientre, cerrando los ojos.

Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero ya se había percatado antes que Sasuke podía llegar a ser bastante terco y aquí tenía la confirmación. No entendía el empecinamiento que tenía, no era necesario que llevara ningún regalo… Pero si así se sentía mejor…

Si algún día llegaba a ir a su casa tendría que pensar en alguna buena ofrenda también, no fuera a ser que le ofendiera.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Miércoles, 20 de agosto_**

 ** _14:10_**

\- ¿Estás comiendo bien?

\- Sí, mamá… -contestó algo desganado-.

Ya se le había hecho raro que no le hubiera llamado en tanto tiempo. Y menos mal, porque si hubiera tenido que hablar con ella el domingo… Seguro seguro que se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pasado algo… Y no estaba del todo convencido de querer contárselo aún.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Naruto?

\- Sí... Me he pasado toda la mañana limpiando. Estoy cansado…

" _Y Sasuke no va a venir hoy tampoco…_ ", puso un puchero.

Tenía el día libre y se lo había pasado limpiando la casa de arriba a abajo para matar nervio. Si no fuera porque habían estado mandándose emails por la mañana, estaría desesperándose ahora mismo pensando que quizá estuviera enfadado.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue con tus compañeros el otro día? ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

Y Naruto se quedó rígido como una piedra, tumbado en el sofá.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Fuimos a un pub y estuvimos jugando al billar! -contó con fingida emoción-.

Bueno, no es que lo hubiera pasado mal… Al menos no hasta que llegó aquel borracho. Claro que eso no se lo iba a contar. Y como en un acto reflejo, se llevó los dedos al labio, pasándoselos por encima del apósito aquel. Tenía que admitir que aquella cosa era bastante efectiva, en unos cuantos días ya casi se había curado.

" _Con suerte el sábado ni se notará…_ ".

\- ¿¡Y qué más, y que más!?

\- Pues no mucho -mintió-, tomamos unas cervezas y luego nos fuimos a casa temprano…

\- No condujiste borracho... ¿verdad?

\- Ahh… -suspiró agotado-. No, mamá… No tengo ganas de pasar la noche en un hospital…

\- Mejor.

\- Unn…

\- Y bueno…

" _Ahí viene…_ ", volvió a suspirar.

Simplemente de anticipar cuál iba a ser el tema de conversación ya empezaba a sentirse acalorado.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Sasuke? ¿Le has pedido el teléfono? ¿O ha vuelto a ir a vert-

\- Sí, mamá… Nos encontramos en el pub ése de casualidad. Vino con sus amigos…

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!? ¿Estás ocultándome algo, Naruto…? -preguntó con rintintin-.

\- No, mamá -se pellizcó la pierna-.

\- Hmmm…

\- Jugamos al billar, ya te lo he dicho. Estuvimos ahí un rato con sus amigos… -intentó ignorar el hecho del puñetazo que se llevó en la boca-. Y estuvimos hablando un rato… -más bien discutiendo… Claro que por lo que pasó al día siguiente…-. Le pedí el email y hemos estado chateando… -murmuró-.

\- ¡Ohh! Algo es algo… -rio por lo bajo-. ¿Y?

\- 'Y', ¿qué?

\- ¿No vais a salir?

\- No… -torció el labio-. Está ocupado…

\- Bueno, otro día -sentenció con voz animada, restándole importancia-. De todas maneras, dijo que iba a venir con vosotros este fin de semana, ¿no?

\- Unn…

\- ¿Quieres que cocine algo en especial?

\- No hace falta, mamá…

\- ¡Ay, venga ya, Naruto! ¿¡No sabes que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago!?

\- Eso es muy sexista, mamá -gruñó por lo bajo-. Y no es verdad.

\- Eso es verdad como que yo me llamo Kushina. ¿Sabes si Sasuke tiene algún plato favorito?

\- Mamá, déjalo -suspiró-. Hagas lo que hagas estoy seguro de que le gustará. No hace falta que cocines nada especial.

\- Hmmmm… Si no me lo dices tú, ya le pillaré a él por banda…

\- Mamá, no le agobies, ¿vale?

\- Ah, vale, vale… -se quedaron en silencio un instante-. Así que soy un agobio...

\- Mamá…

\- No, no, ya está…

" _Genial…_ ", se dejó escurrir en el asiento.

Ésta era la típica discusión de la que siempre trataba de huir. Sabía de sobras que no era algo que hiciera a propósito, y que simplemente era que se emocionaba demasiado… Y aunque sí era agobiante a veces, no quería hacerla sentir mal adrede por ello.

\- Sasuke es muy tranquilo… Si le empiezas a preguntar cosas le vas a hacer sentir incómodo. No suele hablar mucho de sí mismo, por eso te lo digo…

\- Unn…

\- Lo siento, mamá. Es sólo que estoy cansado. Además… -se mordió el labio, removiéndose un poco hasta quedar tumbado de lado-, … si no fuera porque me contesta a los mails, creería que no quiere quedar más conmigo…

\- ¿Le has pedido quedar para tomar algo?

\- Unn… Pero no para de decirme que está ocupado… -murmuró-. Quiere terminar un cuadro antes del fin de semana, y desde el lunes por la mañana que no nos vemos…

\- Es que, hijo, si está realmente tan concentrado pintando no es algo que pueda dejar para otro día. Y eso no quiere decir que no tengas ganas de verte…

\- Unn…

\- No te desanimes, Naruto. Ya verás que en cuanto termine lo que esté haciendo te dice algo.

\- Unn…

Sabía que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, el cuadro que quería terminar iba a ser un regalo para su madre, aunque eso no se lo podía decir. Pero es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más ansioso por verle se sentía. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, que le contara más cosas, abrazarle, y besarle…

\- Bueno, ya hablamos, mamá.

\- Vaaaale. Cuídate mucho, hijo.

\- Vosotros también.

Y no perdió el tiempo en bloquear el teléfono y agarrar el cojín para abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en él, sintiendo que le subía el rubor hasta las orejas. Aún no podía creerse que realmente se hubieran besado, ni que hubieran dormido juntos. Tenía la sensación de que aún no se hubiera despertado desde que se fue a dormir el sábado por la noche.

" _Con lo guai y guapo que es…_ ", apretó los labios sintiéndose abrumado por un momento.

Pero no podía dejar de sonreír de forma estúpida cada vez que lo recordaba, y era eso lo que le provocaba un cosquilleo en el pecho, y lo que le hacía impacientarse por querer verle. Y lo que le hacía desear de poder pasar un rato a solas con él y poder volver abrazarle. Y quién sabía si besarle otra vez…

Empezó a patalear ahí tumbado en el sofá, apretándose más fuerte al cojín, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Se sentía como un crío, pero es que no podía esperar a la próxima vez para verle.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 21 de agosto_**

 ** _15:20_**

Naruto terminó de colocar las cajas de bebidas en su sitio. Sabía que era parte de su faena, pero le daba muchísima rabia que siempre le tocara a él. ¿¡Quién demonios estaba en el turno de tarde!? Sólo conocía a las dos chicas que hacían el cambio de turno con ellos, pero estaba seguro que debía de haber alguien más de refuerzo para las horas más ajetreadas de la tarde, igual que él iba por la mañana más tarde que sus compañeros.

Pero bueno, hoy le daba un poco igual. Al menos había tenido algo con lo que ocuparse para hacer tiempo hasta que llegaba su hora. Desde hacía al menos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos que estaba haciendo cuenta atrás para ver al moreno: habían quedado para dar una vuelta después del trabajo.

" _Tenemos una cita…_ ", se quedó en babia mirando la pared.

Suerte para él, le había avisado el día de antes, por lo que se había preparado en la mochila otra ropa no tan 'dejada' como la que solía ponerse para ir al trabajo. Aún le resultaba difícil encontrar algún motivo por el que Sasuke se hubiera fijado en él, así que no quería defraudarle en ese aspecto. Realmente no podía creerse su suerte y que un chico tan atractivo y bueno como el moreno se fijara en él.

" _Aunque sigue siendo un cretino…_ ", bufó para sus adentros.

Y es que en cuanto encontraba la ocasión, seguía tomándole el pelo, como el primer día.

\- ¿Hace falta que os suba algo más? -preguntó abriendo la puerta del final de la barra-.

Se secó el sudor de la quijada esperando que Shikamaru le contestara, pero aquel estaba en el otro lado y pareció no escucharle; y su otra compañera debía estar fuera porque no la veía por ningún lado.

\- Hey, Shikamaru -le llamó de nuevo-. ¿Y Kyoko? ¿Te ha dejado solo?

\- ¿Eh? No, está fuera -le contestó al tiempo que dejaba una nota sobre la bandeja que estaba sirviendo-. Está ligando con tu novio -sonrió burlón-.

\- ¡Que no es mi novio! -refunfuñó acercándose a la ventana, si bien interiormente ya estaba dando botes de emoción-.

\- Lo que me extraña es que no la haya mandado a freír espárragos todavía -rio entredientes, apoyándose en el hombro de Naruto para mirar él también por la ventana-.

Y eso le extrañó a él también. Aunque últimamente no parecía molestarle que le atendiera Ino tampoco... Pero sin duda prefería que le atendiera la rubia antes que su otra compañera. Por alguna razón parecía emocionada, hablando con Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a llevarle su coca-cola? Deberías empezar a marcar tu territorio si no quieres que te lo quiten…

Lentamente, y sin cambiar el gesto que se le había ido formando en la cara, se giró a mirar a su compañero totalmente enrabietado.

\- ¿¡Por qué todos os metéis conmigo!? -se zafó de Shikamaru, y aprisa salió de la barra para salir a servirle-.

\- Porque eres demasiado fácil de picar… -rio con ganas el otro-.

No pudo si no resoplar enfurruñado. ¡Y es que siempre se la tomaban con él! Si no por una cosa, por otra.

No se molestó ni siquiera en coger la bandeja. Sólo había un pedido en ella: el de Sasuke; y que consistía en un vaso con hielo y una botella de coca-cola zero.

Por un momento se quedó parado en la puerta del local al alzar la mirada y fijarse mejor en él. Y es que no le había visto casi desde la ventana porque le tapaba su compañera, pero no iba vestido como acostumbraba, más bien iba como cuando le vio el sábado en la noche: llevaba zapatos de piel, al contrario que de normal, que siempre iba con zapatillas; pantalones negros ajustados; una camisa azul oscuro que parecía de seda; sus gafas de sol; y parecía haberse engominado el pelo.

Si es que le mirase por donde le mirase, aún no podía encontrar el motivo de que se hubiera fijado en él. Casi parecía un idol*.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando el moreno giró la cara en su dirección, seguramente mirándole a través de las lentes.

" _Me ha pillado…_ ", apretó los labios, sintiéndose abochornado.

Emprendió de nuevo sus pasos hacia la mesa, y Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en la chica, que parecía totalmente absorta en lo que fuera que le estaba contando.

\- ...maneras, prefiero quedarme cerca de mis fans. Sois mi única razón para seguir adelante. A vosotros os debo todo mi éxito.

" _¿De qué estás hablando…?_ ", le preguntó en su mente, totalmente descolocado.

Sasuke, se giró un tanto, apoyándose con el codo en la silla, y se sujetó el mentón con la mano. Y Naruto captó el mensaje enseguida, cuando Sasuke se pasó disimuladamente un dedo por el labio.

\- Ahh… -suspiró aquella, llevándose las manos a la cara para tapar su rubor-. Eres tan considerado…

No sabía de qué iba todo aquello, pero le estaba costando horrores contener una carcajada. Así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se aclaró la garganta y dejó la bebida frente al moreno.

\- ¿Desea algo más su majestad? -se inclinó en una reverencia, apretando los labios para no reír-.

\- No, es todo. Puedes retirarte de momento.

\- Como su alteza guste -volvió a inclinarse, antes de darse la media vuelta-.

Hubo de llevarse una mano a la boca para contenerse, de camino al interior del local. Más aún cuando escuchó a la chica preguntarle emocionada sobre su linaje. Pero no pudo soportarlo más cuando llegó al final de la barra, soltando tal carcajada que hubo de agacharse para que no se le viera desde fuera.

\- ¿Qué se trae entre manos? -se acercó enseguida su compañero, empezando a contagiarse de su risa-.

\- ¡Es un cretino! -siguió riendo-. Creo que Kyoko se piensa que es un idol, o algo así, y el muy cabrón se está quedando con ella.

\- Pffff…

Ambos no pudieron contener otra carcajada a costa de la pobre chica.

\- En fin… -sacudió de lado a lado la cabeza su compañero, volviendo a su faena-.

Naruto se quedó agazapado ahí hasta que se le pasó un poco la risa. Aunque no podía reprocharle nada a su compañera, él mismo había pensado algo así del moreno desde la primera vez que le vio, pero saber que le estaba tomando el pelo abiertamente, y que ella estaba cayendo…

Aunque quizá por lo que más podía reír, era porque Sasuke le había hecho partícipe de su broma. Pensándolo ahora, le resultaba increíble lo bien que habían actuado los dos, sin tan siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Animado, se levantó de ahí y miró su reloj. Quedaban pocos minutos para el final de su turno, y las chicas que estaban en el vestuario debían estar a punto de salir. Y en cuanto apareció una de ellas, llamó a Shikamaru para bajar.

\- Las cámaras ya están… -escuchó que le empezaba a explicar a la chica-.

Pero no quiso esperar. A la carrera se fue a buscar su mochila y en cuanto sacó lo que necesitaba, empezó a desnudarse para darse una ducha rápida. Lo sentía mucho por Kyoko, pero habría de esperar para cambiarse. Aunque tenía el firme presentimiento de que aún seguiría hablando con 'su alteza real' para cuando él terminara de arreglarse.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? -le preguntó Shikamaru nada más entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-.

\- Uhum… -contestó al tiempo que empezaba a enjabonarse el pelo-.

\- Wow… Vas avanzando -rio burlón-. Si vas por buen camino, dentro de un año empezareis a follar y todo…

\- ¿¡P-pero qué dices!?

\- Que eres un lento, Naruto -se rio el otro-. Mira tu amigo, con lo difícil que es Ino y se la cameló en menos de media hora…

" _¿Mi amigo…?_ ".

Como si algo hubiera hecho cortocircuito en su cerebro, abrió la cortina para mirar directamente a Shikamaru, sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me jodas que no lo sabías… -se quedó boquiabierto el moreno-.

Y así se quedó también él, escuchando tan sólo el agua correr en la ducha.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 21 de agosto_**

 ** _15:50_**

\- No me lo puedo creer… -refunfuñó, recostado sobre la mesa, hundiendo con la pajita los hielos de su bebida-.

\- Venga ya, que no es para tanto.

\- Pero él es mi amigo, y se supone que los amigos se cuentan estas cosas…

\- Sus razones tendrá -contestó tranquilamente Sasuke-.

No pudo evitar suspirar resignado. Sabía que el moreno tenía razón, era algo demasiado estúpido como para querer ocultarlo. Pero aún así se sentía dolido.

\- Quizá es ella quien no quiere que te lo cuente.

\- ¿Por qué no? -hinchó los mofletes, girándose a mirarle-.

\- Porque es tu amigo, y ella tu compañera de trabajo -empezó a explicarle. Y se agachó un tanto para acercarse más a él, bajando la voz-. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella si tu amigo te cuenta que se la ha follado?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo sólo de pensarlo. Y su mente traicionera le trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de aquella chica gimiendo en el baño del pub.

\- ¿Ves? -sonrió burlón el otro, volviendo a recostarse en la silla, entrelazando los dedos sobre su vientre-. Al menos ella no sabe que tú lo sabes.

\- Unn…

Hubo de girarse hacia otro lado para no mirarle a la cara. Todo aquel tema sólo conseguía hacerle sentir acalorado imaginándose cosas y Sasuke hablaba de ello con suma normalidad. Pero al menos ahora podía hacerse una idea de qué cosas eran las que mantenían ocupado al castaño en el día de hoy. Le había mentido. Descaradamente. Le había dicho que no quedarían en todo el día porque tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica. Y si realmente era ella con quien se había liado el sábado, seguramente era con ella con quien estaría pasando el día, pues lo tenía libre.

Y en eso sentía un poco de envidia. Había pensado que saldría con Sasuke a solas... pero ya le había informado que sus amigos se les iban a unir en un rato. Según él, habían insistido en quedar, pues ellos tampoco le habían visto el pelo desde el sábado… Así que no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse.

" _Con lo guapo que está hoy…_ ".

\- Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero tendrá que ser otro día -sonrió socarrón-.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes en lo que estaba pensando, ah? -entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose descubierto-.

\- Te estabas mordiendo el labio.

\- Mentira… -dijo con la boca pequeña-.

\- ¿Sabes que eso, según el lenguaje corporal, es una provocación sexual?

\- ¿Eh…? ¿¡D-de qué estás hablando!?

\- De que no haces más que provocar, dobe.

"¿¡Pero en qué momento me he mordido el labio!? ¿¡Y qué tiene que ver eso con provocar!? ¿¡Que yo le estoy provocando!?".

Por momentos sentía que el calor se hacía más intenso. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había sacado eso, pero tampoco podía negarlo porque alguna que otra vez sí que era consciente de que lo hacía. Pero no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca delante de él.

\- Yo no hago eso… -frunció el ceño, dándole un trago a su refresco-.

\- Constantemente.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke se removió en su asiento, apoyando la cara en la mano, con el codo en el reposabrazos, en esa postura tan… Sexy. Porque es que no se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de volver a morderse el labio y, en lugar de eso, le dio un sorbo a la bebida con la pajita. Cosa que hizo que Sasuke se riera entre dientes.

\- Te burlas de mí, cabrón… -bufó-. Lo haces a propósito.

\- Es divertido.

Naruto apretó los labios girándose hacia él, pero la vergüenza le impedía pensar en nada. Así que simplemente le sacó la lengua, enrabietado, para girarse hacia el otro lado después y evitar su mirada.

Y le decía provocador a él, el muy... ¡Cretino!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 ** _15/11/15_**

Uolas!

Gomen por el retraso! ;A; Y siento mucho no haber respondido a los mensajes esta semana… ;_; Pero es que… Jo, no me gusta excusarme, pero de verdad que las clases son un infierno (/Д`) A mitad de semana nos empezaron a mandar tareas y más tareas… Todas con fecha límite hoy para entregar en el aula virtual... TT_TT Así que… Si hay alguna falta por ahí, sed piadosos conmigo TTATT

Si puedo, para compensar, intentaré tener listo el siguiente capítulo para el sábado o el domingo que viene, aunque ya no prometo nada… Que este hombre está majadero y no sé cuándo vendrá con algo nuevo para torturarnos…

En fin… Muchas gracias por los ánimos Y_Y

Nos seguimos leyendo! TTATT


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **07:45**_

" _¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy…?"._

Naruto llevaba ya como cinco minutos leyendo la frase una y otra vez sin saber qué contestar.

Hasta hoy, le hubiera dicho que sí sin pensar. Pero es que justamente esa mañana, al despertarse, se había levantado con un 'pequeño' problema. Y es que 'el pequeño Naruto' había estado negándose a irse, como hacía casi cada mañana a los cinco o diez minutos de levantarse, y había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto…

Por eso, estaba ahí sentado en el asiento de su coche, sin poder dejar de pasearse los dedos por los labios, debatiéndose entre si decirle que sí, o decirle que no. No quería que pensara de él que era un chico fácil, que se acostaría con cualquiera. Aunque el miedo que le había asaltado de repente al leer esa frase era que llegaran a hacerlo… Y luego desapareciera, si es que era eso lo único que quería.

Pero eso era lo que le decía una vocecita en el fondo de su mente, porque quería creer que Sasuke no era así. Algo le decía que Sasuke no quería jugar con él, por mucho que se mofara de él a veces. Si no, no se habría quedado a su lado la semana anterior cuando tuvo el ataque de ansiedad que le dio al despertar de aquella pesadilla, ni tampoco el domingo, cuando se puso a llorar como una nenaza de la nada.

Así que, respiró profundamente al tiempo que tipeaba con lentitud su respuesta.

{[ Claro! =D Traete palomitas y vemos una peli ]}

Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, y cerró los ojos para relajarse un momento antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el trabajo. Tendría que hacer acopio durante toda la mañana del poco valor que tenía para poder afrontar lo que le deparase aquella noche.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **14:35**_

Por momentos durante la mañana, se le había olvidado que había quedado con Sasuke. Había habido tanta faena que le había sido casi imposible pensar en nada más. Pero era ahora, que estaban terminando de limpiar antes de que llegara el siguiente turno que podía divagar en sus pensamientos, y que él había vuelto a aparecer en ellos.

No habían quedado a ninguna hora en concreto, así que no sabía si vendría a la cafetería, o iría más tarde a su piso, cosa que le inquietaba un poco al no saber qué esperar. Pero más le inquietaba el hecho de no saber las intenciones con las que le había pedido quedarse con él.

Aún así, intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Cada vez que se recalentaba la cabeza, acababa con un ataque de ansiedad y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión plausible. Así que decidió confiar en él. Hasta ahora no había hecho nunca nada que le hiciera desconfiar. Incluso la tarde de antes, cuando salieron a dar una vuelta por el centro con sus amigos, se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar cualquier roce innecesario. Aunque no sabía si atribuir aquello a que la pelirroja y su novio no supieran que Sasuke era gay… Si bien, por lo que sabía de él, lo descartaba totalmente. Si no, ¿por qué le habría molestado el hecho de que no le hubiera contado nada a Kiba de lo que le pasó en el instituto, y por qué?

No… Sus amigos debían saberlo. Así que si mantuvo las formas, y ni siquiera le soltó un comentario de esos picantes que soltaba de vez en cuando, era por él. O eso quería creer.

De cualquier forma, confiaba en él. Así que, tras una profunda bocanada de aire, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo iría bien, encaminó sus pasos hacia la terraza en cuanto escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las sillas metálicas arrastrándose por el suelo.

Y por un momento se quedó parado al ver que era él, y su amiga pelirroja. Y a pesar de que parecía estar un poco hecho polvo, sonrió levemente según se iba acercando a ellos. En el fondo, y aunque no podía evitar preocuparse cada vez que le veía así, se alegraba de verle.

\- Hey, ¿cómo va eso?

\- Va… -contestó desganado el moreno, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano al tanto que se abanicaba-.

Le observó durante un momento intentando ver más allá, como hacía con él algunas veces, pero al llevar las gafas puestas no podía verle los ojos y portaba tal cara de póker que era imposible intuir en qué podría estar pensando.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar? -se dirigió a ella, resignado-.

\- Una fanta de naranja -le sonrió-. No le hagas caso, hoy está refunfuñón.

Sasuke dejó de abanicarse, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, y se la quedó mirando fijamente a través de las gafas.

\- ¿Ves? A veces parece un viejo carcamal.

\- ¡Hmph!

\- Okey…

No tenía ni idea de qué podría haberle pasado para que estuviera de tan mal humor, pero se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Así que se dio media vuelta para llevarles sus refrigerios. Suponía que si fuera algo que quisiera compartir con él, ya se lo contaría más tarde… Si es que seguía queriendo ir a su casa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Karin!

Naruto hubo de echarse a un lado cuando pasó Ino casi corriendo a su lado para salir a saludarla. ¿¡Cómo podían haber cogido tanta confianza en tan sólo una noche!?

" _Mujeres…"_ , puso los ojos en blanco por un instante antes de seguir su camino.

Le recordó un poco a la facilidad con la que su madre se hacía amiga de cualquier mujer que trabajara en cualquier establecimiento, dos kilómetros a la redonda de su casa.

Shikamaru no tardó ni dos minutos en poner sobre la bandeja lo que había pedido, y en cuantito que estuvo listo, salió de nuevo, dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa.

Y aprovechó que aquellas andaban sumergidas en alguna conversación sobre abalorios para inclinarse un tanto hacia el moreno, hablando en voz baja.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo…?

\- Nada nuevo… -contestó casi en un suspiro-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi madre?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

\- Pues eso…

" _¿Pues eso…?"_ , se irguió volviendo a observar a las chicas. Aunque enseguida se puso de espaldas, haciendo como miraba alrededor para disimular un poco.

\- ¿Ella o tu madre?

\- Ambas.

\- Ahh… -suspiró profundamente-.

En ocasiones como ésta, le gustaría saber un poco más sobre él para saber exactamente qué podía hacer. No tenía ni idea de con qué podrían estar agobiándole, más allá de la preocupación de verle así.

A él también le preocupaba, pero si lo único que necesitaba era descansar, no entendía dónde estaba el problema. O bueno, quizá sí. Quizá tuviera que ver con el hecho de que no quisiera contarle el por qué de llevar manga larga, a pesar del calor que hacía… Pero era un tema sobre el que no tenía el permiso de Sasuke para hablar. Al menos de momento. Y tampoco quería agobiarle a preguntas cuando era precisamente de eso de lo que quería escapar.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **16:15**_

\- Su alteza primero -le invitó con la mano a pasar a su piso, nada más abrió la puerta-.

\- Al final voy a terminar creyéndomelo -rio entre dientes, al tiempo que se sentaba para quitarse las zapatillas-.

\- Calla, calla, pobre Kyoko -soltó una carcajada tras cerrar la puerta-. Si te vuelve a ver por ahí, hazte a la idea de que te pedirá un autógrafo -no pudo evitar reír de nuevo-.

\- Pobre… -sonrió meneando la cabeza-. Ahora me siento mal y todo…

\- Eso te pasa por cretino -le empujó con el hombro al sentarse a su lado-.

\- Pero bien que me seguiste el rollo -le devolvió el empujón-.

\- Es que se la veía tan entusiasmada… -rio por lo bajo-.

\- En fin… -rio para sus adentros, levantándose de ahí-. He traído palomitas para aburrir -alzó la mochila que traía a la espalda, después de quitársela-, ¿qué peli habías pensado de ver?

\- Ah…

Y entonces se sintió ridículo.

Se había ofuscado tanto en pensar lo que podría pasar cuando estuvieran a solas, al menos hasta que dejó de pensar en ello, que se había olvidado completamente de pensar en qué iban a hacer realmente.

\- Hmmm… ¿Qué te parece 'El Hobbit'?

\- ¿Cuál? ¿La que acaba de salir?

\- Unn… -asintió algo inseguro, ¿no le gustaba la idea?-.

\- No he visto la primera…

\- Pues vemos las dos -sonrió aliviado de que sólo fuese ése el problema-.

\- Vale -se encogió de hombros-.

\- Deja la mochila en mi cuarto, así no está dando vueltas.

\- Unn.

Si bien antes de hacer como le había dicho, sacó de la mochila dos paquetes de palomitas y se los dio para que se los llevara a la cocina. Y no pudo sino quedarse boquiabierto al ver tal cantidad.

\- ¿En serio piensas comerte todo esto…? -se quedó leyendo el envoltorio. ¡Dentro de cada paquete había seis bolsas!-.

\- Si sobran hoy, para otro día -se encogió hombros de nuevo, dándose media vuelta-.

\- Se te va a poner el culo enorme… -se le escapó, y hubo de taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada-.

Pero Sasuke se limitó a mandarle a la mierda, silenciosamente, levantando el dedo de camino a su cuarto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **18:10**_

No sabía muy bien cómo, pero habían terminado los dos juntos tumbados en el sofá como el domingo anterior: él tumbado boca arriba, y Sasuke de costado, reposando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se le habían terminado ya las palomitas y le estaba empezando a costar no quedarse dormido, como llevaba ya un rato el moreno. Ya le había extrañado que no se hubiera ido directamente a dormir, como la semana anterior, con lo cansado que le había parecido cuando llegó a la cafetería. Y como había predicho, no le había contado ni mú de por qué exactamente había llegado de tan mal humor.

Pero tal y como se había dicho a sí mismo, esperaría a que fuera él quien quisiera contarle más cosas. Le debía al menos eso por haber tenido que soportarle sus lloriqueras sin tan siquiera conocerle.

Y era algo de lo que realmente se sentía agradecido. No le había pedido explicaciones ninguna. Todo lo que le había contado, había sido porque él había querido.

\- Hmmm...

El moreno se removió un tanto, haciendo que se agitara por dentro al subir la mano hasta dejarla reposar en su pecho. Y un poco nervioso agachó la mirada para cerciorarse de si se había despertado, o si simplemente se había movido en su sueño.

Naruto dejó escapar el aire lentamente al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando vio que, sí, Sasuke seguía durmiendo.

Y a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba puesto desde que llegaron… Comenzó a sentirse acalorado. Sabía que no había sido intencionado, puesto que el moreno debía estar en el quinto sueño, pero ese tonto roce hizo que empezaran a resonarle las pulsaciones en los oídos y tuviera que controlar conscientemente el ritmo de su respiración.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio en un intento de volver a concentrarse en la película, pero ahora ya era incapaz siendo completamente consciente de todo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo propio. Y sintió como si la mano que Sasuke tenía sobre su pecho le ardiera. Igual que la respiración que le chocaba en cada exhalación.

Así que, con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarle, fue apartándose lentamente hasta que se bajó del sofá, dejándole ahí tumbado.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **18:50**_

Naruto estaba en la cocina, junto a la encimera, cortando las patatas y las zanahorias mirando de reojo de vez en cuando la carne que tenía en la olla. Del arroz no tenía que preocuparse: cuando estuviera hecho, la máquina se apagaba sola, dejándolo en su punto.

Sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba el curry, por lo que había decidido ponerse a hacer la cena cuando salió del baño, después de darse una ducha rápida.

Sabía que se estaba sugestionando él solito. Todo por la simple pregunta del moreno aquella mañana. Y que, como había comprobado hasta ahora, no tenía segundas intenciones. O eso quería creer. Pero últimamente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, más después de enterarse de lo de Kiba. Bueno, más bien desde la noche del pub: escuchar a aquellos dos, y unas cuantas cervezas encima… había hecho que mirase a Sasuke con otros ojos.

Y no en cada momento, pero en ocasiones le ponía tenso el pensarlo. ¿Y si lo único que buscaba era llevarle a la cama y después 'si te he visto, no me acuerdo'?

" _No, no, no, no, no…"_ , apretó los labios y se restregó el dorso de la mano por el ojo.

Empezaba a picarle del escozor sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero es que, bien sabía, que con Sasuke sería muy difícil entrar en un término medio: o eran 'algo', o no eran nada; pero la simple amistad, como la que tenía con Kiba, no cabía entre ellos dos.

Y le aterraba pensar en el 'no somos nada'. Ya le costaba tener que despedirse de él siempre que se veían, como para pensar en que no volvieran a hablarse nunca más.

\- Hey… ¿Qué haces?

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Sasuke, quedándose inmóvil por un momento. Pero enseguida se giró a sonreírle, queriendo disimular.

\- Estoy haciendo curry para cenar.

\- Hmmm…

Y de nuevo se concentró en picar la zanahoria que tenía en la tablilla, con el pecho martilleándole cada vez más fuerte.

\- Huele bien…

\- Unn…

Ambos se quedaron silencio, sin más sonido de fondo que el de la carne crepitando, y el golpe del cuchillo con la tablilla al cortar.

Tenía que encontrar rápido algo de lo que hablar, porque si no estaba seguro que Sasuke…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

...Se iba a dar cuenta.

\- Nada, ¿por qué? -se giró a mirarle con fingida confusión-.

\- Estás tenso.

Y no era una pregunta. Se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -continuó cortando, como si realmente no sucediera nada-.

\- Estabas apretando los labios.

Lentamente, dejó el cuchillo sobre el mármol y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, dejando reposar las manos sobre la encimera.

Vale.

Tenía que empezar a ser un poco más consciente de su 'lenguaje corporal'. Odiaba exudar por cada poro de su piel lo que sentía y que notaran cuándo algo le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Especialmente Sasuke.

\- ¿He hecho algo para ponerte nervioso?

\- No… -mintió-.

Bueno, realmente no era una mentira. Quizá a medias. Al menos el moreno no había sido consciente, así que no podía echarle la culpa. Pero de todas maneras, todo era culpa suya por andar dándole vueltas a algo que no venía al caso. Sasuke nunca había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, que le diera a pensar que simplemente quería jugar con él.

\- Naruto… -le cogió del brazo, tirando levemente para que se diera la vuelta y le mirase-. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- …

" _En serio… ¿Cómo lo hace…?"_ , suspiró resignado.

\- Paso palabra… -murmuró apartando la mirada-.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Sabía que acababa de colocar un muro entre ellos, porque sabía que no le iba a insistir, ya que esa había sido su respuesta cuando quiso preguntarle por el hecho de que llevara la manga larga, y obviamente era un tema del que no quería hablar.

\- Lo siento… -dijo el moreno, llevándose la mano al cuello, siendo él ahora quien rehuía la mirada-. Es… Es complicado…

\- Unn… -asintió mirándole de soslayo-.

Y otra vez el silencio.

Por un momento se quedó viendo de forma ausente la olla que tenía al lado, y cómo burbujeaba el líquido semitransparente de la grasa que había soltado la carne, que empezaba a tener ya un color tostado… Y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que ¡se le iba a quemar!

Algo acelerado cogió una jarra para llenarla de agua, y tras darle un par de vueltas a la carne, para despegar algunos trozos que se habían pegado ya al fondo, y echó el líquido hasta llenar la mitad de la olla.

No pudo evitar suspirar, tras salvar lo que iba a ser su cena, al ser conciente de nuevo del silencio que reinaba en la casa, entre ellos, a sabiendas de que había sido él quien había creado esa situación.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke… -se giró de nuevo hacia él-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Pero no le devolvió la mirada. Y algo se le removió por dentro al ver cómo se llevaba una mano al brazo contrario, como abrazándose a sí mismo, perdiendo la vista en algún lugar del suelo, recordándole a aquella noche en el coche cuando le contó un poco sobre su familia. Seguía sin poder hacerse una idea de cuál podría ser ese problema tan grave que tenía como para no querer contárselo, pero confiaba en que algún día se lo contaría. Eso si no hacía nada antes que terminara por ahuyentarle de su lado…

Con un suspiro, acortó los pocos pasos de distancia que les separaban y le atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo, dejando reposar la frente sobre su hombro. Gesto que imitó el otro casi al instante, apretándose más a él.

Y de repente fue como si se parase el tiempo, y no existiera nada más alrededor. Exactamente la misma sensación que tuvo la otra vez, cuando se abrazaron tras confesarse. De lo único que era realmente consciente, era del calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, y la respiración lenta y pausada del otro, casi como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido, sólo que sabía que estaban bien despiertos.

Y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se giraron a mirarse al mismo tiempo para besarse suavemente en los labios después.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero era una sensación que no quería que terminase. Aunque cuando fue capaz de encontrar las fuerzas de separarse un tanto, no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado de nuevo en su mirada. Y le apartó el flequillo de la cara sólo para volver a acudir a sus labios un instante después.

Y es que sentía que por más que le abrazara, y le besara… No podría saciarse nunca de esa sensación. Le llenaba de calma poder sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que todo lo demás pareciera irrelevante.

Pero sabía que no podía pasarse así todo el día. Así que, con un suspiro de resignación, le apretó levemente en su abrazo para acto seguido separarse de él.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **21:40**_

A duras penas habían vuelto a hablar: lo justo y necesario antes de cenar, para colocar la mesa; y cuando Naruto le preguntó si quería ver la película por donde se había quedado antes de quedarse dormido, lo que fue verla de nuevo prácticamente desde el principio.

Pero no era algo que le molestara. Al contrario, se había sentido bastante tranquilo.

Era uno de esos silencios que le gustaba compartir con Sasuke, en los que simplemente dejaba que se relajara su mente, únicamente escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aunque también parte de esa paz se debía al hecho de que, después de cenar y sentarse en el suelo para terminar de ver la película, el moreno se había sentado junto a él, apoyándose el uno con el otro, sin soltarse de las manos. Eran verdaderamente relajante las caricias que le daba.

\- ¿Vemos la otra? -le preguntó al moreno nada más empezaron a aparecer los créditos-.

\- Si quieres… -contestó en un bostezo-.

\- Si estás cansado, puedes irte a dormir a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No sé -se encogió de hombros-, me quedaré un rato más viendo la tele o algo, no tengo sueño aún.

\- No me refiero a eso, dobe. ¿Vas a quedarte en el sofá?

Y de repente, toda la calma desapareció de un plumazo, sintiéndose completamente rígido sin poder apartarle la mirada.

" _Entonces… Sí que quería dormir conmigo…"_ , se le empezó a acelerar el pulso.

Todo el miedo que había conseguido expulsar de su mente regresó en un instante con el sólo hecho de pensar de que le estuviera sugiriendo que compartieran su pequeña cama, el uno pegado al otro.

\- Hey… -le golpeó con los dedos en la frente-. Te he hecho una pregunta, no te he puesto una pistola en la sien…

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. Puedo abrir el sofá… -murmuró dándose la vuelta para observarlo bien-.

Abierto era igual que una cama de matrimonio… Y aunque durmieran juntos había espacio de sobra para los dos…

\- Es cómodo -se encogió de hombros, mirando también hacia atrás-.

\- Espera que traigo unas sábanas.

Con contenida calma salió del salón camino de su cuarto. ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo?

" _De que me pegue la patada en el culo…"_ , suspiró al coger la ropa de cama del armario.

Sabía por experiencia que tenía cara del típico "niño bueno" con el que todos querían follar. Y ser rubio de ojos azules era algo raro, que llamaba la atención. Pero una vez conseguían lo que querían, ahí se quedaba la cosa. Desaparecían.

Dio un respingo al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. A pesar de que estaba abierta, Sasuke se había quedado bajo el marco, observándole. Y aunque no le dijo nada, cuando cerró las puertas del armario aquel entró en la habitación para coger su mochila. Y de igual modo que entró, salió en silencio para encerrarse en el baño.

" _Al final se va a cabrear…"_ , suspiró de camino al salón.

Debía buscar algún cursillo por internet de interpretación. Se le daba fatal disimular últimamente, especialmente con Sasuke.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 22 de agosto**_

 _ **22:15**_

Si antes ya le había dicho al moreno que no aún tenía sueño, ahora podría decir que estaba como un búho.

Acostumbraba a dormir sólo en calzoncillos en los días de verano, pero con Sasuke en la casa, y la perspectiva de ir a compartir la cama, le parecía inapropiado. Ya sabía que no iba a encontrar nada en su cuerpo que desconociera… Pero se moría de la vergüenza de pensar que le viera con el torso desnudo. Más aún, que le viera únicamente con la fina tela de su ropa interior...

Por eso, después de poner las sábanas en el sofá, había vuelto a su cuarto para buscar algo cómodo que ponerse: una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, de los que tenía para estar por casa. No se había planteado comprarse un pijama de verano desde que se mudó al piso, y todos los que tenía estaban en casa de sus padres.

Y de camino, al pasar junto a la puerta del baño, había escuchado el sonido del agua de la ducha. Por un lado le alivió que Sasuke se sintiera en confianza de usarla sin preguntarle. Más que nada porque había sido bastante desconsiderado de su parte no habérselo ofrecido él mismo en primer lugar. Pero por otro lado…

" _¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke…?"_ , se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

Desde que regresó al salón, había permanecido ahí tumbado mirando el techo, dándole vueltas al asunto. Y no le ayudaba nada el hecho de que el moreno estuviera tardando tanto en el baño.

Empezaba a necesitar hablar con él, y aclarar las cosas. Si no, sentía que fuera a explotar en otro ataque de ansiedad, y ya había tenido suficiente de eso. No quería volver a mostrarle ese lado suyo al moreno. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tenso.

\- ¿Sigues despierto? -murmuró acercándose-.

\- Sí…

No le había escuchado salir del baño. Si bien se sintió aliviado de que regresara en ese preciso momento. Si empezaba a darle más vueltas a todo aquello, no sabía si encontraría de nuevo el valor para hablar.

Se quedó observándole mientras se encaramaba al sofá junto a él, hasta quedarse sentado a su lado de piernas cruzadas. Al parecer, ni tan siquiera para dormir se deshacía de la manga larga, pero al menos se había puesto pantalones cortos. Y le golpeó el aroma que siempre acompañaba al moreno, cuando aquel apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, y se inclinó un tanto sobre él, para mirarle más de cerca.

\- ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- Unn… -asintió-.

Con calma, se incorporó sentándose del mismo modo que estaba Sasuke. Pero a diferencia del moreno, él era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar después de su charla. Y sintió la necesidad de cogerle de la mano. Aunque al final, simplemente entrelazó un dedo con el suyo, tomando una buena bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué esperas de mí, Sasuke…?

Quería mirarle a los ojos para intentar adivinar si la respuesta que le daba era sincera o no, pero se sentía aterrado de descubrir lo que no quería, y era incapaz de levantar la vista, fija en sus dedos entrelazados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues que… -apretó los labios, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba por momentos la respiración-.

\- Naruto -le llamó en un susurro, inclinándose un poco más hacia él. Pero le resultaba imposible mirarle a la cara, consciente de que estaban a punto de caérsele las lágrimas. Entonces aquel le cogió ambas manos, apretándolas levemente-. Si no hablas no puedo saber qué te pasa. Y empiezo a odiar verte así.

No pudo sino abrir los ojos como platos al escucharle decir aquello, viendo estrellarse contra la sábana una lágrima que se le escapó.

\- Me gusta estar contigo porque me lo paso bien, y haces que me olvide de la mierda de vida que tengo. Pero desde empecé a salir contigo cada vez estás más raro, y no sé si es que soy yo quien te pone nervioso o realmente te pasa algo. Y no quiero ser la causa de que cambies, Naruto. Quiero que tú también te lo pases bien conmigo, no ser parte de tus problemas.

Vale, eso sí que le hizo levantar la vista, y mirarle a los ojos. Y no había ni la más pizca de burla en su gesto. Sasuke estaba completamente serio con los ojos clavados en él.

\- Ahora dime -le soltó una mano para apartarle una lágrima de la mejilla-, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Que tengo miedo… -contestó con la voz ronca-.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De ser sólo un pasatiempo… -agachó de nuevo la vista, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para sacar fuerzas y hablar-. De que me des una patada en el culo cuando consigas lo que sea que quieras de mí, y no vuelva a verte nunca más -apretó sus manos, buscando el valor para seguir-. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, Sasuke… Odio tener que despedirme de ti. Y odio no poder verte cada día. Y cuando no te veo, no paro de preguntarme qué es lo que puedes estar haciendo. Y me entra el pánico sólo de pensar que puedas desaparecer de un día para otro.

Y ya no pudo aguantar más. Rompió a llorar, encorvándose un poco más hacia delante, hasta que apoyó la frente en las piernas de aquel, incapaz de controlar el temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, con el miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrar el desprecio en los ojos del otro. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al sentir que Sasuke tiraba de sus manos para soltar las suyas, con un pesado suspiro.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que eres un pasatiempos para mí…?

\- Pues porque… -sorbió con fuerza por la nariz, para impedir que se le cayeran los mocos-. Porque nunca me cuentas nada de ti… Siento que no quieres dejarme entrar en tu vida… Ya sé que sea lo que sea eso que no me quieres contar te hace sentir mal y por eso prefieres venir aquí para olvidarte un rato… Pero odio no saber qué es lo que te pasa y no poder hacer nada por ti… Además…

Se quedó un momento en silencio, al sentir a Sasuke poner las manos sobre sus hombros, y empujarle para que se irguiera.

\- ¿Además? -preguntó arqueando una ceja-.

\- Siendo tan tonto, no sé qué es lo que ve alguien como tú en alguien como yo… -murmuró-.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? -preguntó confuso-.

\- Unn… -apartó la mirada hacia la tele-. Tan…

\- ¿Tan…?

\- Guapo…

Y de repente se hizo el silencio. Bueno, sólo durante unos segundos. Los que tardó el moreno en soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿¡De qué te ríes!? ¡No te burles de mí, idiota! -le tiró un cojín-.

\- ¡Lo siento! -dijo entre risas dejándose caer sobre el sofá, abrazándose por el vientre-.

\- No sé qué tiene tanta gracia… -le tiró otro cojín a la cabeza con desgana-.

\- Perdona… -volvió a disculparse, sin poder dejar de reír-, pero es que eres más dobe de lo que pensaba…

\- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, ostras!

\- ¡Pero si lo reconoces tú mismo, usuratonkachi! -le tiró de vuelta uno de los cojines-.

\- Hmmm…

De nuevo volvió a fijar la vista en la televisión, pasándose las manos por las mejillas para quitarse las lágrimas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pasara lo que pasara no dependía de él.

\- ¿Y tú no has pensado… -le sacó de su ensimismamiento el moreno-, ...que, tal vez, tú me resultas atractivo?

Lentamente se giró a mirarle, sin saber en qué pensar. Y aquel se alzó, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, recostado ahí donde estaba.

\- Y no lo digo sólo porque seas rubio… -sonrió pícaro, mirándole de arriba a abajo-.

\- Eres un pervertido -le tiró de nuevo el cojín a la cara, provocando que aquel riera por lo bajo-.

\- Ya te dije que tal vez un poco -acentuó la sonrisa, irguiéndose para acercarse a él-.

\- Ahora vengo -se levantó de un respingo del sofá-.

Y es que cada vez que le sonreía de esa manera, no podía evitar que los pensamientos se le desviaran hacia las cosas en las que tal vez estaba pensando el otro, y le ponía nervioso. Aunque más que nervios, ahora lo que sentía era la vergüenza recorrerle las venas, al estallar aquel en una carcajada según salía del salón.

Si es que lo hacía a propósito... ¡Y él como tonto picaba siempre!

\- ¡Cretino!

Se dio la media vuelta, justo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, cuando escuchó crujir el sofá, y vio que Sasuke se estaba levantando, con una sonrisa torcida, mirándole fijamente. Y no supo por qué echó a correr, directo al baño. Pero le dio el tiempo justo de entrar, y echar el pestillo, antes de que le alcanzara. Hasta ahora había pensado que estaba bajo de forma ya que siempre andaba casi con pereza… ¡Pero joder si era rápido cuando quería!

\- No huyas, usuratonkachi -le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

\- Déjame mear tranquilo, capullo.

Se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchando cómo aquel se alejaba riendo por lo bajo.

\- Cretino… -murmuró acercándose al lavabo-.

Abrió el paso del agua sin querer mirarse al espejo. Seguro que daba asco. Debía tener los ojos rojos y la nariz llena de mocos. ¿Y Sasuke quería que le creyera cuando decía que 'tal vez le resultaba atractivo'...?

" _Unos cojones…"_ , suspiró después de lavarse bien la cara.

A tientas buscó la toalla para secarse, y se quedó sentado sobre la tapa del váter cogiendo aire.

Al final lo había vuelto a hacer.

Tanto que se reprochaba por haberse puesto de esa manera las otras veces… Y al final había vuelto a dejarse llevar por la ansiedad.

Con pesadez, dejó la toalla a un lado y cogió un poco de papel higiénico para sonarse la nariz. Y cuando se hubo descongestionado, se recostó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared en un intento de serenarse.

¿Por qué le había dado esta vez ese ataque de ansiedad? ¿No se había repetido una y otra vez que Sasuke no le haría nada? ¿Que confiaba en él?

\- Naruto… -dio un par de golpes suaves en la puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… Ahora salgo.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, a la espera de escuchar algo más. Pero los segundos pasaban y no sentía que aquel hubiera dado ni un paso de donde estaba.

\- Naruto, déjame entrar.

\- Voy…

Con algo de fatiga se levantó de donde estaba y lentamente abrió la puerta. En un primer momento no quiso mirarle a la cara, puesto que sabía de sobras ya que podía ver completamente a través de él. Aunque ya no tenía sentido ocultarse, si igualmente sabía lo que le rondaba por la mente…

Aún así no encontraba fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Si se había cabreado estaba en todo su derecho. Se estaba comportando como un crío.

\- Lo siento… -dijeron a la vez-.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, sin entender por qué se disculpaba el otro.

\- ¿Por qué…? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

\- Pues porque… -se llevó una mano al cuello, desviando la mirada por un momento-, ...porque ya sé que te pongo nervioso cuando te suelto cosas de esas… No pensaba que te lo fueras a tomar tan a pecho…

\- No es eso… -suspiró-.

\- No quiero jugar contigo -le dijo al tiempo que le ponía las manos en las mejillas, buscándole con la mirada-. Me importas más de lo que tú piensas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

\- Que me importas más que un simple polvo de una noche, dobe.

Quiso apartar la cara al escuchar eso, pero Sasuke se lo impidió sujetándole firmemente.

\- No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ¿vale? Así que deja de huír de mí.

Y de repente le volvieron las ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez pudo aguantar apretando los labios, respirando conscientemente para controlarse.

Sasuke le estaba hablando sinceramente. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y aunque no pudo gesticular palabra, por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, asintió con la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada.

Y por un momento le hizo sentir como el crío que fue, al atraerle hacia él y darle un beso en la frente. Era un gesto que su madre solía tener con él cuando era pequeño, y por un lado le hacía sentir ridículo, pero por otro…

\- Gracias...

\- Unn…

En silencio, Sasuke se dio media vuelta para volver al salón a paso calmo y él volvió a cerrar la puerta, esta vez sí, para relajar la vejiga. Y tras lavarse las manos, los dientes, y nuevamente la cara en un intento de que se le quitara la rojez de los ojos, regresó al salón.

Vio que Sasuke ya se había tumbado en el lado que daba a la pared, y se había acomodado para dormir, así que apagó la luz, bordeó el sofá para dejar el portátil en su mesita, y cogió el mando del aire, subiendo un poco la temperatura, dejándolo de nuevo al sitio en cuanto escuchó el pitido del aparato al recibir la señal.

\- Tengo una duda… -murmuró el moreno, cuando se tumbó a su lado cara al techo-. Aunque no tienes que contestar si no quieres…

\- Dime -contestó girando la cara hacia él-.

\- ¿Eres…? -comenzó a decir. Pero pareció repensárselo, y se giró para quedarse mirándole directamente-. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

\- Sí… -contestó en un murmullo, apartando de nuevo la vista hacia el techo-.

\- ¿Y te han… hecho daño…?

Naruto suspiró cerrando los ojos. Realmente era una tontería todo aquello, por lo que decidió ponerse de lado, como estaba el otro, aunque no se sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- No exactamente… Es que… Hmmm… Después de lo que pasó en el instituto pues como que me daba miedo intentar ligar con nadie… Ya sabes…

\- Unn… -asintió el otro-.

\- Y pues… Un amigo… Bee, empezó a trabajar en una asociación de camarero y… -no pudo evitar que le saliera la risa floja recordándole-, a veces le dejaban cantar las canciones de rap que componía… Y… Bueno, es una asociación, pero el sitio parece más un restaurante que otra cosa…

\- Te estás yendo por las ramas -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¡Calla! Que es importante para la historia -hinchó los mofletes. Pero acabó por reír cuando Sasuke le pinchó en la mejilla, haciendo que soltara el aire como en una pedorreta-. Y bueno, Bee me habló del sitio… Era una asociación para gays, donde concertaban citas y eso… Aunque a veces venían parejas normales también, el lugar estaba bien…

\- Hmmm…

\- Y bueno… -se encogió un poco, tocando sin querer la rodilla del otro, aunque tampoco la apartó-. Empecé a ir allí para conocer gente… No es que esperase encontrar allí nada serio, pero en la ciudad donde vivía me conocían, y el sitio éste estaba a más de veinte kilómetros, así que me sentía más relajado allí sin tener que fingir y eso…

\- Unn…

\- Y… Pues… Estuve yendo allí bastante tiempo… Pero al final todos hacían lo mismo… Cuando conseguían acostarse conmigo, simplemente desaparecían… Era algo así como un trofeo, sólo porque llamo la atención y, aunque ya sabía a lo que me exponía desde el principio, al final me cansé y dejé de ir…

\- Yo tampoco conozco a mucha gente que tenga los ojos claros… -asintió levemente, apartándole el flequillo con cuidado-. Pero no es sólo eso lo que me atrae de ti.

\- Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Me gusta cuando te ríes -se acercó un poco, alzándose con los codos, mirándole desde arriba-. Y cuando te pones rojo de la vergüenza también -rio entre dientes-.

\- Cretino -le puso la mano en la cara-.

\- También me gusta cuando hablas sin pensar -le sujetó de la muñeca, para apartar la mano-. Y cuando me hablas de los viajes que has hecho.

\- ¿No has salido nunca del país?

\- Hm hmmm -negó con la cabeza-.

\- ¡Buahhhh! ¡Entonces tienes que venir conmigo la próxima vez que vayamos a España! Hace unos años que no vamos, seguro que mi madre se estará poniendo plasta para volver pronto -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Unn -sonrió levemente-. Estaría bien…

Y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al sentir que Sasuke hablaba en serio. Y sin pensar, se irguió casi de un bote, abrazándole, haciendo que rodara por el sofá hasta que quedó sobre él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? -le preguntó medio riendo, devolviéndole el abrazo-.

\- Que me gusta la idea de pensar que vengas conmigo a ver todo aquello.

\- Unn…

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, sintió como si una corriente le recorriera toda la espalda cuando Sasuke empezó a enredar los dedos en su pelo, masajeándole la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, relajándose sobre él: era hipnotizante escuchar tan claramente los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Y tú? -preguntó antes de poder pensar-.

\- Yo, ¿qué?

\- ¿Has tenido novio antes…?

\- Novia.

De golpe abrió los ojos y se alzó un tanto para mirarle directamente. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó medio burlón-.

\- ¿No eres…?

\- ¿Gay? -terminó la pregunta por él, a lo que simplemente asintió-. No considero como novios los chicos con los que estuve saliendo después de ella. Esos eran lo que tú llamas un 'pasatiempo'.

\- ¿Entonces…?

Comenzó a sentir sus propias pulsaciones resonarle en los oídos. ¿Le había estado mintiendo…?

\- Entonces deja de ser tan dobe y ven aquí -le tiró del cuello para que volviera a tumbarse sobre él-. Digamos que cuando tenía unos catorce años, todos empezaron a salir con alguien. Y cuando empezamos la preparatoria, las chicas empezaron a dejarme cartas en mi zapatero -le contó, acariciando distraídamente su pelo-. Y esta chica se me confesó también. La conocía desde pequeño y teníamos bastante confianza… Así que pensé que era lo normal, no sé -se encogió de hombros-. Estuvimos saliendo juntos bastante tiempo. Desde los dieciséis, creo… -hizo una pausa, como recordando-. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta de que lo que ella sentía por mí no era lo mismo que sentía yo… Así que la terminé dejando.

\- ¿Es la misma chica del otro día?

\- Sí… -contestó con un suspiro-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pareces cómodo con ella… Con Karin no pareces tener tanta confianza…

\- Y yo pensando que eras un despistado… -le revolvió el pelo y se levantó un tanto. Lo justo para darle un bocado en el hombro-.

\- ¡Au! ¿Por qué me muerdes?

\- Me apetecía -rio socarrón-.

\- Cretino.

\- Dobe.

\- Deja de llamarme dobe…

\- Boke.

Naruto resopló resignado. Tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese estúpido mote que le había puesto.

Aunque le dio igual en el momento en el que Sasuke agachó la mirada. Seguía sin comprender qué era eso que tanto le llamaba de sus ojos, ni qué era lo que veía en él. Pero acudió sin pensarlo a besarle en los labios, como si le estuvieran llamando a gritos y se dejó llevar por el fuerte abrazo del otro.

Si es que de verdad no entendía nada. Todo perdía sentido cuando se abrazaba de él, pero a a la misma vez todo tenía sentido. Era como si hubiera encontrado la última pieza de un puzzle, que sin ella, la imagen perdía todo el significado.

Sintió como si le regresaran los sentidos cuando comenzó a sentir el calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, con la respiración agitada, besándole algo más ansioso de lo normal… Y con una mano apretujándole el trasero.

\- Hey… -se separó un tanto para mirarle a los ojos-.

\- Hmmm… -gruñó un poco, subiendo la mano por su espalda-.

\- Ahh… -suspiró dejando reposar la frente en su pecho-. Lo siento… Sólo… Dame tiempo, ¿vale?

\- Lento… -le abrazó fuerte, haciéndoles rodar hasta quedar recostados de lado-. Eres muy lento, dobe…

No pudo evitar suspirar profundamente cuando Sasuke le besó en la mejilla, para apartarse un poco de él después. Y sintió la necesidad de apartarle el pelo de la cara para que el flequillo no le cubriera los ojos.

\- Buenas noches, dobe -sonrió sin apartarle la mirada-.

\- Buenas noches, cretino -le sonrió de vuelta-.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **28-11-15**

Uolas!

Os debo una disculpa por el retraso... Y con éste ya van dos capítulos que no respondo los comentarios... Mis más sinceras disculpas. De verdad. Pero como ya sabéis, ando pasando una mala época con las clases... Y últimamente ando un poco rara de ánimos -_-

Ciertamente no tengo mucho que contar, aparte de que me estoy desquiciando con el curso *suspira*

Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. Como siempre os digo, no me cansaré de decirlo. Si no fuera por este fic, y vuestros ánimos, creo que andaría ya en la cárcel... ¬¬u

Pero bueno, eso.

Si todo va bien, la semana que viene habrá capítulo. Aunque el siguiente está dividido en dos... Así que me andaba yo preguntando, ¿preferís que publique 'normal' (uno una semana, y otro la otra), o preferís esperar un poco más, y que los publique seguidos?

Y pues... nada más que decir.

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	16. Capítulo 16, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **06:10**_

Empezó a recuperar la conciencia sintiendo una calidez sobre sus labios. Aún no había abierto los ojos y por un momento no supo a qué se debía, pero en cuanto sintió de nuevo el tibio tacto, comenzó a devolver el beso con calma, alzando la mano y buscando a tientas el hombro de aquel, atrayéndole hacia sí para abrazarle.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días…

No pudo reprimir un bostezo para luego frotarse los ojos con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba de forma un poco ausente la espalda de Sasuke, que se había dejado reposar sobre su pecho. Tenía la sensación de estar soñando todavía.

\- ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano? -le preguntó el moreno medio dormido también-.

\- Unn…

\- Qué horror… -suspiró-.

Se le escapó una risilla al ver cómo se acurrucaba bajo su brazo, escondiendo la cara de la luz que entraba por el ventanal de la terraza. Otro dato más para sus notas mentales: no le gustaba madrugar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para relajarse un poco. Aún sentía que le pesaban los párpados y estaba un poco mareado por el cansancio. Y volvió a sus sentidos cuando escuchó suspirar a Sasuke. Inconscientemente había estado paseando los dedos por su cabeza.

Pero no importaba. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Y aún así no parecía tener intenciones de querer marcharse en breve.

\- ¿Has apagado tú el despertador?

\- Unn… -asintió sobre su costado-. Hace un rato que sonó…

\- Puedes quedarte durmiendo si quieres, no me importa.

\- Hmmm…

Pareció pensárselo mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él. Pero finalmente suspiró, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado a su lado, frotándose un ojo.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Hmm…

Por un momento, Sasuke pareció quedarse ausente, casi como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir pero con los ojos abiertos, hasta que pareció enfocar de nuevo la vista en él.

\- Tumbado.

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Que he dormido tumbado.

Asintió tan solemnemente así como estaba, cruzado de piernas, con los codos en las rodillas, reposando una mano sobre otra y… mirándole totalmente serio, que por un momento creyó que no había entendido su pregunta. Hasta que empezó a reír entre dientes y le estampó un cojín en la cara.

\- Arghh…

" _Otra vez…"_ , suspiró con resignación al tiempo que lanzaba el cojín a otro lado.

\- Eres un cretino… -murmuró rodando sobre sí mismo, para bajar del sofá, apoyando la barbilla en el filo-.

\- Y tú un dobe -rio por lo bajo-.

Con calma, Sasuke volvió a recostarse, apoyando la cara sobre las manos, quedándose frente a frente con él con media sonrisa.

\- Hmmm… -frunció el ceño-. Eres un borde hasta recién levantado…

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar -se encogió levemente de hombros-.

\- Cretino -murmuró de nuevo-.

Aunque realmente no se sentía molesto con él. ¿Cómo podría? Bueno, un poco sí, porque ahora sabía que le miraba y le sonreía de esa manera en la que no podía apartar los ojos de él a propósito. De esa manera en la que le atraía tanto que casi sin darse cuenta se levantó, apoyándose con los codos en el sofá, para acudir a sus labios y besarle. Y es que no encontraba manera de resistir la tentación teniéndole tan cerca.

Y le sonrió cuando se separó un tanto para mirarle a los ojos. Aún le costaba creer que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera real.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **15:50**_

Naruto permanecía sentado en su coche, relajándose un poco, silbando la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, una de sus favoritas de los 'opening' del animé que seguía, mientras esperaba que Sasuke saliera de su casa.

Por un lado estaba emocionado de poder pasar lo que restaba de fin de semana con él, pero por el otro… No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. No sólo es que fuera a conocer a su madre, y que fuera a ver su habitación… Que pensándolo ahora, debería haber ido a casa de sus padres durante la semana para guardar algunas cosas. Como los peluches que tenía sobre la cama y…

" _Oh, mierda… Las fotos…_ ", arrugó el entrecejo, dando un profundo suspiro.

Desde pequeño había tenido la costumbre de pegar en la pared todo lo que le gustaba, y ahora tenía en un tablón colgadas unas cuantas fotos. No es que fueran realmente comprometidas, pero había una en especial con la que no se sentía cómodo de que el moreno la viera: la que se había hecho en un fotomatón con su ex.

No es que significara nada especial ya, cuando se habían hecho esa foto no eran nada aún y simplemente estaban haciendo el idiota… Pero por alguna razón, no quería que la viera.

Y por otro lado…

Estaba su padre.

Hasta hacía un par de años siempre le picaba cuando tenía oportunidad diciéndole lo bien que se vería junto a su vecina, que la chica era guapa y que le hacía ojitos… Pero aún no había encontrado las palabras para decirle que, realmente, más allá de lo que era 'belleza objetiva', no le atraía nada. Era bonita, sí. Pero, ¿cómo decirle a su padre que él lo que le gustaba eran…?

" _Sasuke…_ ".

No pudo evitar que se le escapara la sonrisa en cuanto le vio salir por la puerta del chalet, con una mochila a la espalda y sosteniendo un lienzo en la mano, mientras cerraba tras de sí.

Apresurado, desbloqueó las puertas, pulsó el botón para que se abriera el maletero, y salió del coche para echarle una mano.

\- Hey.

\- Buenas -le sonrió-.

\- ¿Puedo ver? -se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para echar un vistazo-.

\- Aún no -escondió el lienzo tras las piernas-.

Se le escapó poner un puchero al tiempo que suspiraba. Hasta ahora lo único que había podido ver era la parte trasera de madera… Y lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Qué había pintado para no querer enseñárselo?

\- Va, enséñamelo…

\- No seas crío -rio entre dientes, poniéndole una mano en la cara para que no mirase-.

Con un gruñido se dio media vuelta, para levantar la puerta del maletero, sin poder dejar de mirar de soslayo mientras aquel metía la mochila, intentando alcanzar a ver algo. Sin éxito. Y para más inri, Sasuke se sentó en la parte trasera, dejando el cuadro justo detrás de su asiento, donde no llegaba a ver.

\- ¿En serio vas a quedarte atrás? -le miró por el retrovisor.

\- La pintura todavía está fresca. Y no me malinterpretes, pero no me fio de que tu amigo lo cuide como es debido.

\- Hmmm… -arrugó el entrecejo-.

Quería replicarle, pero él mismo no estaba seguro de que Kiba fuera a tener el suficiente cuidado como para no estropearlo. Así que mejor morderse la lengua. Y tras un suspiro de resignación, puso el motor en marcha, poniendo rumbo a casa del castaño.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **17:35**_

\- Kiba, saca el mando de la guantera.

Aún faltaba un poco para llegar, unos cinco minutos si no pillaba el último semáforo en rojo.

Sus padres vivían en una urbanización un tanto alejada del centro de la ciudad, en un chalet rodeado de un muro de piedra bastante alto, al que se entraba con el coche por una puerta automática. Si tenía suerte, conseguiría aparcar dentro antes de que su madre saliera a hacerles un placaje al más puro estilo de fútbol americano. Y es que cuando se emocionaba… Parecía un huracán.

Cuanto más se iban acercando, más intranquilo se sentía por el recibimiento que les pudiera dar. Pero más que por Kiba y él, por el que iba en el asiento de atrás. Si bien Sasuke parecía tranquilo con todo aquello: se había pasado todo el camino apoyado con el codo en la puerta, con la mano en la barbilla, escudriñando por la ventana. Naruto pensó que quizá era la primera vez que iba por ese camino, ya que cuando cruzaron el puente que había sobre el pantano, a medio camino, el moreno incluso se giró más hacia el exterior. Y si no hubiese sido porque Kiba no callaba ni bajo el agua con lo emocionado que estaba con el juego que se iba a comprar... presentía que seguramente se hubieran pasado todo el viaje en silencio.

Y no sabía qué era peor: si el silencio o que el castaño no callara; sólo de pensar que su madre iba a conocer a Sasuke… Sentía que se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho.

Hasta ahora había podido disimular cuando le había llamado por teléfono, pero en cuanto le viera la cara estaba seguro de que iba a darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Y ya se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como para que le dijera nada. Si se enteraba su padre…

" _No sé cómo se lo voy a decir…_ ", suspiró.

E hizo un acto consciente y dejó de morderse el labio, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo sin querer. Por suerte los otros dos se habían puesto a hablar y no se habían dado cuenta…

\- ...flipar cuando veas su sala de videojuegos! -le contaba emocionado el castaño-. ¡Tiene una habitación solo para las consolas!

\- Kiba…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es verdad!

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo aquel se giraba en su asiento, mirando de frente a Sasuke. En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería haberle hablado de la casa de sus padres…

\- ¡Su casa es enorme, tío! Su padre es no sé qué jurídico y de cuentas, ¡gana una pasta!

\- ¡Kiba! -le dio un manotazo en el brazo-.

¿¡Es que no tenía educación o qué*!?

\- ¿No sé qué jurídico…? -preguntó Sasuke-.

Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor para ver qué cara ponía. Le había hablado de todos sus viajes, pero no había considerado que fuera necesario contarle sobre la profesión de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba bien alardear del trabajo de otros. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía cuál era exactamente la situación del moreno. Su casa parecía algo menos asequible de lo que un trabajador común y corriente se podía permitir… Pero tampoco podía dar nada por hecho.

\- Asesor jurídico y auditor de cuentas -le respondió en un murmullo-.

\- Hmmm…

Por eso no le gustaba hablar de ello. Por el silencio que acaba de crear. Sabía de sobras que se podía considerar afortunado de que jamás le hubiera faltado de nada… Pero quería ser alguien en la vida por su esfuerzo propio, no por el nombre de su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -se revolvió el castaño en su asiento mirando de uno al otro-. Tu padre mola, tío, no sé por qué te cortas.

\- Unn…

Por suerte, estaban ya entrando al camino de adoquines, y el silencio duró tan sólo un par de minutos. Y en cuanto Kiba pulsó el botón del mando para abrir la puerta grande…

\- Sasuke -se giró hacia él, aunque se veía incapaz de separar las manos del volante por los nervios-, si mi madre se pone pesada, di que quieres ir al baño, ¿vale?

\- Unn… -asintió un poco confuso-.

Y a cada segundo que pasaba para que la puerta se abriera lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar el coche, los nervios se le iban acumulando más en la boca del estómago. Ya le había dicho que no se pusiera pesada con él… Pero es que a veces era una histérica.

Según iba pasando los metros, desde la calle hasta la entrada del garaje, no hacía más que mirar intermitentemente desde donde tenía que aparcar hasta la entrada de la casa. Si su madre estaba en el salón, no le daría tiempo ni de apagar el motor; en cambio si estaba en el piso de arriba, tendrían un minuto, para poder salir del coche y prepararse…

Y aunque le dio tiempo de poner un pie fuera del coche, no pudo evitar dar un respingo en cuanto escuchó que se abría la puerta. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y tal y como había predicho… Su madre salió como un torbellino en cuanto le vio. Lo que no se esperaba es que se lanzara a él a abrazarle con tanto ímpetu.

\- ¡Ay, Naruto! ¿¡Cómo estás hijo!? -le cogió de las mejillas y se puso a repartirle besos por donde encontraba-.

\- ¡M-mamá! -quiso apartarla-.

Pero en lugar de separarse, le abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento casi pierde la respiración. Sentía que la vergüenza se lo fuera a comer.

\- ¿¡Estás comiendo bien!? -le cogió del mentón, escrutando su cara-.

\- ¡Que sí, mamá!

\- No sé por qué no te creo…

Y de repente, giró la cara hacia la parte delantera del coche, por donde apareció Kiba.

\- Espero que no andéis comiendo guarrerías…

\- No, Kushina-san… -incluso le tembló la voz, en un intento de sonreír-.

\- Ahh… -suspiró resignada-. Deja de llamarme así, me haces sentir vieja… ¡Oh! -se quedó en silencio por un instante. Y no le hizo falta mirar para saber que había puesto su atención en el último ocupante del coche-. Así que tú eres Sasuke…

Su pulso se aceleró en cuanto le soltó. Como si lo viera a cámara lenta, siguió con la mirada a su madre, y cómo se iba acercando a él. Y se le erizó el pelo de todo el cuerpo cuando, ni corta ni perezosa, le abrazó fuertemente para luego alzarse de puntillas y besarle en la mejilla.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido, cariño -le sonrió-.

\- Unn… Gracias por invitarme, señora… -agachó un tanto la cabeza-.

¡Y es que su madre no le dejaba espacio ni siquiera para inclinarse un centímetro!

\- ¡No me digas señora, que me haces sentir vieja! -se quejó de nuevo, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla-. Kushina está bien.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Casi sentía que fuera a él a quien le estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal de ver lo cerca que estaba. Cada vez se inclinaba más hacia él, alzándose de puntillas para mirarle directamente a los ojos a la misma altura, al tiempo que el moreno se inclinaba un tanto más hacia atrás. Y sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas al escucharla murmurar algo que hizo que Sasuke entreabriera los labios, aunque no respondió.

\- ¡V-va, mamá! ¡Déjanos sacar las cosas!

\- ¿Os echo una mano? -se giró entonces hacia él-.

\- No hace falta… -murmuró pasando por su lado, para abrir el maletero-.

¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que haría algo que terminaría por ponerle en un aprieto!

Sin poder dejar de mirar de reojo a su madre, empezó a coger las cosas. Aquella se quedó esperando a que terminasen, cogiéndose de las manos por detrás de la espalda, sin dejar de sonreír. Que fijándose un poco… La veía bastante guapa. Seguro que se había pasado la mañana entera revolviendo el armario para elegir el vestido verde que llevaba, por muy casual que pareciera.

\- ¿Papá no está?

\- No, tenía una reunión con un cliente un poco quisquilloso… -suspiró-. Espero que no tarde en llegar…

\- ¿Con quién? -preguntó curioso-.

\- Con éste… ¿Cómo era? -se quedó pensativa por un momento-. ¿Shinzo…? No, no… Shi… ¡Ah, Shimura!

Y con algo más de fuerza de lo que era realmente necesario, Sasuke cerró la puerta trasera del coche, quedándose estático ahí.

" _¿Qué le pasa…?_ ", arrugó un poco el ceño Naruto.

Y un clic sonó en su cabeza al venirle la imagen mental de a quién se refería su madre. El mencionado Shimura era un chaval, más o menos de su edad, que por alguna razón estaba teniendo bastante éxito con sus pinturas…

\- Tú eres mejor que el pavo ése -le dijo sin pensar, bajando la puerta del maletero-. Es un subnormal. No sé qué le ven -comentó irritado-.

\- Tiene talento… -murmuró el moreno-.

\- Dame eso -le susurró el castaño, casi arrancándole de las manos las mochilas. Y con aparente calma le rodeó, yendo hacia la entrada-. Kushina-san, me muero de sed. Y estos dos seguro que también… ¿Nos saca algo de beber?

\- Ah, sí, ya voy.

" _Gracias, Kiba…_ ", suspiró interiormente.

Esperó un poco hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para que no les oyeran. Aunque vió que su madre se giró por un instante, con cara de preocupación para acto seguido decirle algo al castaño. No llegó a oírles a ellos tampoco y finalmente se perdieron de vista al cruzar la entrada.

\- Hey… -se acercó más a Sasuke. Era incapaz de verle la cara, ya que se estaba ocupando de que el flequillo le tapara, y le cogió de la mano inclinándose un tanto para buscarle la mirada-. ¿Es por el pavo ése? ¿O…? -dejó la frase por terminar-.

Y es que no sabía con qué de todo podía estar sintiéndose incómodo: si por la reacción de su madre, o tal vez…

\- No es nada… -suspiró finalmente-. Vamos.

" _Es el gili ése…_ ", suspiró también en sus adentros.

Sasuke quiso separarse de él para seguir los pasos del castaño. Sin el lienzo. Lo estaba dejando 'olvidado' en el asiento del coche a propósito.

\- Oye, te lo digo en serio. Ese tío es un gilipollas, yo creo que tú tienes más talento que él -apretó su mano en un intento de que le mirase-. Estoy seguro que a mi madre le va a encantar. Sea lo que sea…

Iba a echar un vistazo por la ventanilla para ver qué era eso de lo que tanto se avergonzaba. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora en su portofolio no tenía nada por lo que abochornarse de esa manera… Pero no llegó ni a verlo de reojo, Sasuke le cogió del mentón para girarle la cara hacia el otro lado.

\- No lo mires -frunció el ceño un poco-.

\- Vale, vale -le dio la espalda, separándose un poco-. Pero no te lo dejes ahí…

" _Empezamos bien…_ ", se masajeó el cuello, sin saber qué hacer para remediar la situación.

Y es que de verdad no le entendía. Aquel tipo simplemente había tenido suerte. Podía poner la mano en el fuego de que si un cazatalentos viera los cuadros del moreno, le haría saltar a la fama en un visto y no visto.

Resignado pues, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó esperando a que aquel se decidiera a coger el lienzo. No tenía intenciones de dejar que el esfuerzo y el trabajo que le había dedicado se fuera al traste por una tontería. Y Sasuke pareció pillar el mensaje silencioso, aunque le costó pensárselo un poco hasta que finalmente abrió de nuevo la puerta trasera para cogerlo, y le guió hacia el interior de la casa. Sólo esperaba que Kiba no le estuviera contando nada de lo que había pasado la última semana a su madre.

\- ...que no se preocupe, está a salvo en mis manos -se irguió el castaño, llevándose el puño al pecho con una sonrisa confiada-.

\- Ya -contestó con sarcasmo-, como la vez aquella que estábais haciendo el burro y le tuvieron que dar cinco puntos de sutura en la cabeza…

\- Ahh… -rio nervioso recordando-. Pero aquello fue mala suerte… No nos dimos cuenta que había un tronco en el camino…

Naruto se quedó rígido bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, viendo como aquellos dos hablaban uno al lado del otro, sentados en los taburetes de la mesa que había en el centro. Y muy lentamente se fue girando hacia Sasuke, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra. Podía imaginarse muy aproximadamente lo que debía de estar pensando cuando alzó una ceja. Aunque el gesto de su cara casi no hubiera cambiado. Si ya se burlaba de él… Ahora tendría una excusa más.

\- ¡Ejem! -entró con paso firme-.

\- ¡Oh, Naruto! -se giró enseguida Kiba-. Estábamos hablando del accidente que te provocó el retraso mental -sonrió burlón-.

\- Fu… -bufó el moreno, quedándose atrás-.

\- Vete a la mierda -le dijo al castaño resentido, caminando hacia su madre-.

\- No empecéis si no queréis un poco más de retraso -amenazó su madre, alzando el puño cerrado-.

\- Vale, vale…

\- Mamá, date la vuelta.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Ya verás, es una sorpresa -sonrió ampliamente, tapándole los ojos con las manos-.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué me has traído? -juntó las manos por delante del pecho emocionada-. ¡No me digas que me has comprado un jamón!

\- No, mamá… Es mejor que eso.

Y lo cierto era que él se sentía igual de entusiasmado. Sólo de pensar que Sasuke le iba a regalar uno de sus cuadros hacía que se le dibujara una boba sonrisa en la cara.

Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que entrara cuando pudo controlar a su madre, que no paraba de moverse inquieta intentando adivinar. Y en cuanto Sasuke giró el lienzo para que pudieran verlo… Se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¡Ostia chaval! ¿¡Eso lo has hecho tú!? -preguntó incrédulo Kiba-.

\- ¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Qué es!?

Pero su madre hubo de apartarle las manos de los ojos ella misma. Se había quedado tan atónito que por un momento se le olvidó incluso pensar.

\- Oh…

Lentamente, su madre se llevó las manos a la boca. Debía de haberse quedado tan impresionada como él.

" _¿Pero cómo…?_ ".

Lentamente, desvió la mirada del cuadro a él sin poder creerse que hubiera sido capaz de pintar de memoria a su madre a partir de las pocas fotos que había visto de ella. Y pondría la mano en el fuego, y estaba seguro de no quemarse, que el paisaje era la ciudad donde vivían, con el mar de fondo, que se veía desde lo alto del bosque de almendros donde solía ir con Kiba. Esa misma vista que una vez le enseñó en la pantalla de su móvil y con la que pensó que le había decepcionado.

\- Tienes que estar de coña… -murmuró aún boquiabierto-.

\- La pintura aún está fresca… -dijo el moreno llevándose una mano al cuello-. Hasta que se seque tiene que estar en un lugar ventilado y que no le dé el sol…

\- Unn… Creo que sé dónde lo voy a colgar… -contestó ella, al tiempo que bajaba con calma de su asiento, para acercarse a recogerlo-.

Y en cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, se fue caminando con la misma parsimonia mirándolo de cerca.

\- ¡Joder, tío, eres un crack! -exclamó Kiba-. ¿Que no me harás uno para mi madre?

\- Fu… Para ti son cien mil yenes -se acercó a ellos a paso calmo-.

\- ¿No hay descuento especial de amigos?

Sin embargo, no llegó a sentarse: fue cuando le tuvo a penas a unos pasos que fue capaz de reaccionar y volver en sí, y se lanzó a cogerse de su cuello, abrazándole fuertemente.

\- ¿¡Ves lo que te digo!? -le estampó un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Tú le pegas cien mil patadas a ese pavo!

\- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Los arrumacos para cuando estéis solos, tío! -se quejó Kiba-.

\- Si no te gusta, no mires -se giró Naruto a sacarle la lengua-.

\- Naruto, a ver si va a venir tu madre… -le murmuró el moreno-.

\- Ah… -se quedó estático por un momento. Pero antes de separarse, e ignorando las quejas del castaño, le besó en los labios fugazmente-. Gracias, Sasuke -le sonrió al tiempo que se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos-.

\- Unn…

Y no pudo sino ampliar aún más su sonrisa, al ver cómo se la devolvía aquel levemente.

Se sentía auténticamente feliz. Feliz de que alguien como Sasuke estuviera a su lado. Aquella pintura debía de haberle costado muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo de hacer, y se la había regalado sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque lo que más le había llegado al alma era la viveza de los colores: nada tenía que ver con las pinturas que había visto en su portofolio.

Desprendía luz propia.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **18:00**_

Sin poder evitar sonreír, abrió la puerta de su habitación para dejar los trastos en un rincón, seguido de su amigo.

Sasuke se había quedado totalmente absorto observando cada detalle de uno de los cuadros que tenía su madre colgado en el pasillo. Bueno realmente, desde que pusieron un pie en la planta superior no había parado de mirar a un lado y a otro con todo lo que había colgado: ese pasillo casi parecía un museo de cultura española, con abanicos, cuadros, pinturas sobre cerámica…

En ese aspecto era clavado a su madre: cualquier cosa que le gustara, acababa colgado en la pared.

Y la pintura en la que se había quedado atrapado el moreno era una que a él le gustaba especialmente de entre toda la obsesión de su madre: una bailaora de flamenco con las manos al aire, y la cola del vestido al vuelo.

No sabía que tenía ese cuadro, pero le gustaba. Por eso había dejado que su madre lo colgara cerca de la puerta de su habitación; los de los toros, a pesar de que no podía negar el talento de quien quisiera que los hubiese pintado, los prefería lejos. Esos bichos le daban escalofríos.

\- Yo voy a ir poniendo la consola -le dijo Kiba-.

\- Valep.

Echó un vistazo rápido por la habitación. Al parecer, los peluches debía de haberlos guardado su madre, pues no estaban sobre la cama, tal y como los había dejado. Normalmente estaría escupiendo fuego por la boca de que hubiera estado toqueteando sus cosas, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez estarían con la colada, tampoco los veía en la estantería que tenía junto al escritorio, medio vacía por haberse llevado los libros a su piso.

Y antes de que se le olvidara, se fue directo al armario para buscar sus pijamas. Necesitaba al menos uno para esa noche, y aunque sabía que en menos de un mes ya tendría que guardarlos, quería llevarse un par a su piso. Pero es que por más que rebuscaba en los cajones…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Dónde me has guardado los pijamas!?

\- Oe, no grites, dobe… -susurró Sasuke al entrar-.

\- ¡En el cajón de arriba!

Naruto se quedó tieso por un instante, pero no pudo evitar que le saliera la risa floja al ver la cara de pasmado de Sasuke.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido… -murmuró el moreno, llevándose una mano a la cara-.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen… -río por lo bajo-, de tal palo…

\- ¡Naruto! -entró su madre en el cuarto a toda prisa. No le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando ya se vio arrastrado por el pasillo-. ¡A ver que te parece a ti!

\- ¿Eh?

Se vio obligado casi a trotar. Iba tan acelerada que un poco más y se da un traspiés a mitad de pasillo, y hubo de hacer equilibrio con los brazos cuando le volteó al llegar a su dormitorio.

\- ¿Y si lo cuelgo aquí?

Cogió el cuadro y, apresurada, se acercó a la pared para alzarlo en donde lo quería colgar: en un trozo de pared entre la ventana y la puerta de cristal que había a su terraza.

\- Mamá… La pintura aún está fresca. Si lo pones ahí se van a manchar las cortinas si hace aire.

\- Ah… Es verdad…

Quien la viera desde fuera, diría que estaba seria… Pero sabía que los ojos le hacían chiribitas con el regalo que le había hecho Sasuke.

Casi parecía como si estuviera poseída. De nuevo salió de la habitación, con aparente calma, con el cuadro entre las manos.

\- Ten cuidado, Mamá. A ver si vas a poner los dedos sobre la pintura… -le advirtió al verla bajar por las escaleras como ausente-.

\- ¡Hey, Naruto! -le llamó el castaño desde el fondo del pasillo, sacando la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto de juego-. ¿Cuál pongo? ¿El de ninjas o el 'shooter'?

\- Me da igual -se encogió de hombros-, el que más te apetezca.

Y es que en lo que menos estaba pensando era en los videojuegos. Quería poder sentarse un rato a descansar y estar con Sasuke…

" _Oh, mierda…_ ", dio un respingo al darse cuenta ahora de que le había dejado solo en su cuarto.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta… Y como no podía ser de otra manera… Estaba mirando su tablón. De cerca.

\- Hey… -intentó que no le saliera muy forzada la sonrisa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos al acercarse a él, disimulando al secarse las palmas con la tela interior-. ¿Qué miras…?

\- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó sin apartar los ojos de las fotos-.

\- Hmmm… Éste es mi primo Nagato… -le señaló en una de las fotos-. Y ésta es su hermana, mi prima Mito…

\- No se parecen nada a ti.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente. Menos su tío que era castaño, los otros tres eran de un pelirrojo intenso. No le extrañaba nada el comentario-. Son por parte de mi madre. Tiene una hermana gemela, Hoshino -bajó el dedo hasta otra foto donde salían-. Y mi tío Hayato.

\- Hmmm…

\- Éste es mi amigo Bee. Y estos son unos vecinos de por aquí -fue bajando el tono casi sin querer-. Hinata, su primo Neji, Konohamaru y… -arrugó el ceño intentando recordar el nombre del último. No sabía por qué pero siempre le costaba-. Hmmm… Shino… Creo...

Y bueno, de todas las fotos... Sólo le quedaba una por señalar…

\- Y este es Gaara… Hmmm…

\- ¿Tu ex? -se giró a mirarle-.

Pero no podía adivinar si era pura curiosidad, o si estaba molesto de verle ahí. Ciertamente se le hacía incómodo enseñarle esa foto, aunque volvió a asentir.

\- Casi todas son de antes del instituto… -murmuró-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Claro que eran de antes.

Después de que le marcaran la cara, se pasó un par de años totalmente reacio a salir en ninguna foto, hasta que las cicatrices se hicieron menos visibles. Pero bueno, eso era algo que ya quedaba atrás, y de todas maneras durante esos años tampoco ocurrió nada extraordinario en lo que quisiera participar, así que…

\- Perdona -se volteó a mirarle a los ojos de un respingo-.

\- ¿Por?

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente. Y casi podía ver la angustia reflejada en su cara. ¡Y es que otra vez! ¡Otra vez estaba leyéndole la mente! ¡Maldita sea!

\- No pasa nada, en serio. Ya casi no se ven -se pasó la mano por una mejilla, ausente por un instante-.

Pero por la forma en que se llevó la mano al cuello, y ladeó la cara, estaba seguro de que aún seguía reprendiéndose a sí mismo internamente.

\- ¡Además! -se cruzó de brazos, hinchando el pecho con fingida petulancia-. ¡Ahora son parte de mi atractivo natural!

\- ¿Atractivo natural…? -sonrió burlón, alzando una ceja-.

\- Uhum -asintió con determinación.

No es que se lo terminara de creer él mismo, pero si así conseguía desviar los pensamientos del otro…

\- Atractivo natural… -murmuró, acercándose un poco más, con la sonrisa torcida-.

Y se lo vio venir. Pero aún así…

\- ...es esto que tienes aquí.

…no pudo esquivar a tiempo la palmada en el culo que le dio.

\- Cretino -dijo con la boca pequeña, sobándose donde le había dado-. Ésta te la devuelvo…

\- Fu…

\- ¡Naruto!

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar los pasos acelerados de su madre venir por el pasillo. ¿¡Es que no le iba a dejar respirar!?

\- ¡Ven! -le agarró del brazo para tirar de él. Y fue a hacer lo mismo con el otro-. ¡Tú también, Sasuke!

Pero Sasuke se apartó.

Y los tres se quedaron estáticos, ella y el moreno sin poder apartarse la mirada.

\- Amm… Es que necesito ir al baño…

\- Después del armario está la puerta, junto a la ventana -contestó al instante Naruto a su llamada de auxilio silenciosa-.

Y cuando el moreno se dio media vuelta, fue Naruto quien tiró de su madre para sacarla de ahí.

\- Córtate un poco, mamá, ¿quieres? -murmuró-.

\- ¿He hecho algo mal…? -preguntó preocupada-.

\- ¿Te suena de algo 'espacio personal'? -bufó entre dientes-. Él no es como, Kiba, mamá.

\- Oh… Vaya… -se cubrió la boca con la mano, con cara de circunstancia-.

\- En fin… -suspiró resignado-. ¿Qué querías?

Habían llegado hasta mitad del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras, y se habían quedado parados ahí sin ser realmente conscientes.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ven!

Pero se arrepintió de recordárselo al cogerle aquella otra vez de la mano y verse arrastrado escaleras abajo. Y es que…

" _Se emociona demasiado…_ ", suspiró para sus adentros.

Aunque en parte podía entenderla. El cuadro que había hecho Sasuke era sencillamente espectacular.

Se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo viendo a su madre coger de nuevo el cuadro y alzarlo en un hueco que había, junto a otro grabado que tenía ahí, de geishas. Y se giró a mirarle, preguntándole con la mirada. Tan sólo pudo asentir, quedándose atrapado en los colores. Al contrario que en todas sus otras pinturas, eran colores vivos, muy saturados. Especialmente llamaba la atención el rojo que había elegido para el color del pelo, contrastando fuertemente con el verde de las plantas que había alrededor de la figura de su madre. Pero sin duda, el azul del cielo le daba a la pieza luz propia.

Con cuidado, su madre dejó reposar el cuadro en la cómoda que tenía ahí, haciendo a un lado un par de portaretratos con fotos de su familia, apoyándolo en la pared. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que se mantenía bien ahí, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, situándose a su lado. Y le dio un toque con el codo en el costado.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No tienes nada que contarme…? -preguntó pícara-.

\- Nop -se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, sin apartar la mirada del cuadro-.

\- Venga ya, Naruto -susurró-, ¿no le has pedido salir aún?

\- No, mamá…

Realmente no le estaba mintiendo. Estaban quedando más frecuentemente, sí, pero no es que ninguno de ellos le hubiera pedido salir al otro. Como pareja o algo así. Aunque de momento no era algo que le molestara. Se estaban conociendo y ya está. Estaban bien así. Si bien no podía negar que le gustaría poder pensar que era su novio y que las cosas fueran algo más formales. Verdaderamente quería ir en serio con él.

\- Ahh… -suspiró ella-.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho antes? -esta vez sí se giró a mirarle-.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Pareciera que realmente no supiera de lo que le hablaba, pero estaba seguro de que simplemente se estaba haciendo la desentendida. Aún así se lo aclaró.

\- Cuando hemos salido del coche, después de que te lanzaras a su cuello…

\- Ohh… ¿Estás celoso…? -sonrió burlona, pinchándole con un dedo en el costado-.

\- No, mamá -no pudo evitar que le subiera el rubor a las mejillas-. Ya te he dicho que él valora su espacio personal.

\- Hmmmm… -se llevó las manos a la espalda sin dejar de sonreír, mirando de nuevo el cuadro-. Le he dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos.

" _..._ "

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Naruto -se giró de nuevo a él, completamente seria y le puso las manos sobre los hombros-, si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que decírmelo -asintió solemnemente-.

\- ¿¡De qué hablas, mamá!?

\- Que no puedes dejarle escapar, ¿no te das cuenta? Es guapísimo, tiene talento, parece educado y desprende un aur-

\- ¡Mamá! -le tapó la boca, echando un vistazo hacia arriba a la escalera, y bajó el tono de voz-. Ya lo sé, ¿vale? Precisamente porque no quiero que desaparezca es que no quiero apresurar las cosas…

¿¡Por qué tenía que hacerle decir esas cosas!? Ya sabía todo eso. Y no sólo era lo que decía su madre. Sasuke era mucho más que una simple cara bonita. Era bueno, paciente, divertido -aunque fuese un cretino-, inteligente… Pero a parte de todo eso, algo en sus adentros le hacía sentirse como magnetizado hacia él. Algo que le impedía apartar la mirada, y que hacía que todo su ser se removiera intranquilo cuando no estaban juntos.

\- D-de todas maneras… -se rascó algo nervioso la nuca-, …¿Qué le dirías?

\- Hmmm… Pues que eres divertido, curioso, que te encanta hacer deporte… Que eres un niño encantador…

\- No soy un niño, mamá -sintió un tic en la ceja-.

\- ¡Ay, venga ya, Naruto! -se lanzó a cogerse de su cuello-. ¡Para mí, siempre serás mi niño!

\- Mamá…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **19:10**_

Su padre estaba tardando en regresar a casa. Por eso su madre había decidido ponerse a hacer la cena en cuanto encontró el lugar 'perfecto' para su nuevo cuadro, gracias a lo cual habían podido relajarse un rato en el cuarto de juegos hasta que les llamó para bajar a la cocina.

Al principio, después de que Sasuke saliera del baño, donde estuvo un buen rato, le había notado algo tenso y se había mantenido callado, leyendo un cómic que, creyó, eligió al azar.

Aunque bueno, tal vez tan sólo le había impresionado la habitación: a ojo podía calcular que era algo más grande que la mitad de su piso… Y la pantalla que tenía para la videoconsola era nueva, de unas setenta u ochenta pulgadas; su padre debía de haberla comprado hacía muy poco porque no la recordaba de la última vez que fue. Tal vez se había estropeado la vieja.

En medio de la habitación estaba el sofá, algo más grande y cómodo que el que tenía en su piso, y tenía a un lado dos volantes con soporte y asiento para los juegos de la videoconsola. Eso era cosa de su padre, que le encantaban los juegos de carreras, y a veces echaban unas partidas juntos aunque a él no le entusiasmaran. Pero era divertido: por algún motivo, se le daba bien, y su padre se picaba siempre con él por no poder ganarle.

Lo que había libre de las paredes estaban cubiertas con pósters de sus animés favoritos, y también de los grupos de música que le gustaban. Además tenía un par de vitrinas con todas las figuritas que se había ido comprando a lo largo de los años, y una estantería que iba casi de pared a pared con todas sus colecciones de manga, y todo tipo de revistas de cómic.

Pero bueno, tanto que mejor, al menos si Sasuke se aburría o quería escaparse en algún momento del torbellino de su madre… Tendría un lugar donde refugiarse y mantener la mente ocupada.

Aunque en este momento pareciera que su mente estuviera un poco dispersa. Parecía un tanto ausente comiendo lo que su madre había preparado: una ensalada de arroz con un montón de cosas que apenas conseguía reconocer; unos tentempiés de foie de pato con mermelada de tomate sobre unas tostas, receta que había copiado de uno de los restaurantes que habían visitado en España; y un filete de pescado a la plancha para cada uno, con una especie de salsa verdosa semi transparente por encima.

\- Ya podrías darle la receta a mi madre, Kushina, así da gusto comer ensalada.

\- Lo siento, pero si te la digo pierde la gracia -rio burlona por lo bajo-, y quiero que vengáis de vez en cuando a verme, aunque sea sólo por la comida.

\- Mamá… No digas eso… -no pudo evitar poner un puchero-, no venimos sólo por la comida…

\- No, también por la piscina -suspiró-. A veces pienso que ya no me quieres…

\- Eso no es verdad.

La observó cómo pinchaba la comida una y otra vez, sin comer nada, poniendo pucheros. Estaba exagerando y lo sabía. Y quería hacerle sentir culpable diciéndole eso delante de los otros dos, estaba seguro. Pero el sonido de la puerta automática hizo que ambos se mirasen. Había llegado su padre. Y el puchero que había estado fingiendo su madre se tornó rápidamente en una amplia sonrisa y se levantó a prisa para salir a recibirle.

\- Jo, que envidia me dan -comentó Kiba al aire, comiendo por inercia sin apartar la vista por donde había desaparecido ella-.

\- ¿De?

\- De que después de tantos años juntos, parezcan adolescentes a veces.

\- Ah, unn… Sí… -sonrió levemente-.

Y sí, eso era algo en lo que le daban envidia a él también: haber encontrado a alguien que les quisiera tanto como ellos se querían, y que ese sentimiento no hubiera mermado con el paso del tiempo.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sasuke e imaginar eso mismo para sí. No quería hacerse ilusiones tan pronto… Pero es que le reconfortaba tanto tenerle al lado que ya no podía imaginarse con nadie más.

Ese pensamiento hizo que agachara la cara y se concentrara en su plato. Empezaba a notar un hormigueo subirle del estómago a las mejillas y estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a ponerse como un tomate. En ocasiones como esta desearía tener el flequillo un poco más largo, como el moreno, y poder cubrirse la cara para que no le vieran.

\- ¿Qué hacemos luego? -preguntó animado Kiba, por suerte para él parecía no haberse dado cuenta-.

\- No sé, si queréis podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el centro, pero no sé de ningún lugar bueno…

\- Podemos buscar por internet.

\- ¿Tú que dices? ¿Te apetece? -se giró al otro lado y esperó a que el moreno terminara de tomarse sus pastillas-.

\- Me da lo mismo -se encogió levemente de hombros y alargó la mano para coger un de los tentempiés-.

Y no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento al percatarse de que se sujetó la manga con la otra mano para no meterla en el plato y dejó a la vista hasta un poco más arriba de medio antebrazo. Y no tenía nada raro. Aunque igualmente el momento pasó rápido, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, no es sólo que el moreno hubiera vuelto a colocarse en su sitio la manga sino que le estampó la mano en la cara para que dejara de mirar.

\- No lo hagas -le dijo con cara de póker, dándole un bocado a la tosta-.

\- ¿Hacer el qué? -frunció el ceño-.

\- Preguntar.

\- ¿¡Por q-!?

\- He visto antes que tiene el mini ninjas, ¿mola? -le preguntó al castaño, ignorándole por completo-.

\- Hey, no me ignores...

\- Sí, tío. Te partes el culo -rió para sí el otro-. Si quieres jugamos luego mientras éste decide qué es lo que quiere hacer -hizo un ademán con la cabeza, riendo con sorna-.

\- Vale.

\- Argh…

Si no fuera porque le gustaba la ensalada, dejaría caer la cabeza encima. ¡Lo estaban haciendo a propósito!

\- O podemos bañarnos en la piscina -se rascó la mejilla Kiba, como si realmente tuviera que sopesar las opciones-.

Y es que, aunque el sol ya se estaba ocultando y no tardaría mucho en bajar la temperatura… el agua debía estar calentita.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, escuchó a su madre nombrar a Sasuke, viniendo por el pasillo emocionada. De seguro que había estado entreteniendo a su padre con el cuadro hasta ahora.

\- Hey, chicos. ¿Cómo va eso?

\- Hola, papá -le sonrió-.

Aquel venía con paso calmo, con la mano sobre el hombro de su madre. Y a pesar de haber estado todo el día trabajando, parecía venir de buen humor. En cuanto se giraron los tres en dirección por donde ellos venían, le dio un leve apretón a su madre, un beso en la frente, y con gentileza se apartó de ella para acercarse y alzar el puño frente a él.

\- ¿Qué tal, hijo?

\- Bien -le chocó el puño-. Te estábamos esperando.

\- Lo siento -se giró un tanto hacia el castaño, chocando con él también-, hoy tenía una reunión con los Shimura y se ha alargado más de la cuenta. Ya los conoces… -se llevó una mano a la nuca, y rio un tanto nervioso-.

Y es que aquellos dos ponían nervioso a cualquiera. Especialmente, el hijo. O bueno, quizás más el padre… De cualquier modo, eran un dolor de cabeza los dos.

\- Y tú debes de ser Sasuke -se acercó un poco más al moreno, extendiéndole la mano-. Es un placer conocerte -le sonrió-. Namikaze Minato, puedes llamarme Minato a secas.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente, aceptando el apretón-. El placer es mío.

Y por un instante todo le pareció abrumadoramente perfecto, viéndolos a los dos sonreír de esa forma tan tranquila y despreocupada tras darse la mano, y la calma con la que su padre se sentó a la mesa, junto al moreno, mientras su madre le servía los platos que había dejado apartados para cuando él llegara.

No supo qué fue lo que le preguntó su padre a Sasuke, ya que Kiba y su madre estaban hablando quizá demasiado alto sobre las recetas de cocina, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **22:00**_

Desde que había vuelto su padre a casa, todo estaba más tranquilo. Bastaba que nombrara a su madre, aunque fuera sólo un susurro, o una simple caricia en la mano para que se tranquilizara un poco.

De alguna manera Sasuke y su padre habían terminado hablando sobre carreras de motos y a saber de qué campeonato, así que no le dio mayor importancia cuando decidió quedarse con él, hablando en el salón, mientras él y Kiba se daban un chapuzón en la piscina.

Y aunque le hubiera gustado que se uniera a ellos… Que se quedara dentro le permitió poder quemar un poco de nervio sin tener que estar pensando que le estuviera viendo en bañador. Sabía que era una tontería, ¿quién no había visto nunca a nadie en bañador? Pero el sólo hecho de pensar que le pudiera ver semi desnudo, y con la tela pegada a las piernas…

No.

No, no, no, no, no. Menos mal que se quedó allí.

Y se llevó un pelotazo en toda la frente.

\- ¡Au! -dio un manotazo al agua para salpicar a Kiba-. ¿¡Por qué no avisas!?

\- Lo he hecho, pero he pensado que quizá necesitabas ayuda para volver a La Tierra -río burlón-.

\- Capullo… -gruñó frotándose la frente-.

\- Aunque, bueno…

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó al no seguir aquel-.

Kiba se impulsó para alzarse en el borde de la piscina por donde habían dejado las toallas, cogió una y se quedó ahí sentado, cubriéndose para no coger frío, perdiendo la mirada en el agua.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -se sentó a su lado, y le imitó, tapándose también. Fuera del agua empezaba a hacer bastante frío-.

\- No, nada, que… -se rascó la mejilla. ¿Estaba nervioso?-, … empiezo a entenderte un poco…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes, que no te lo puedas quitar de la cabeza y eso… Creo que me has contagiado…

\- Ah…

Kiba parecía bastante abochornado contándole eso, pero se alegraba de que por fin le dijera algo. Ya le había dicho Sasuke que muy seguramente sería cosa de ella el hecho de que su amigo no le hubiera contado nada más a parte de 'lo buena que estaba' la chica con la que se enrolló… Pero aún así, le agradaba que compartiera algo más con él.

\- ¿No la has vuelto a ver? -le empujó con el hombro-.

\- Sí, bueno… -rio un tanto avergonzado-. El jueves fuimos a dar una vuelta…

\- Hmmm...

" _Mira que lo sabía…_ ", sonrió burlón, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Eh, que no es lo que te piensas!

\- ¿Ah, no? -arqueó una ceja, ampliando la sonrisa-.

Claro que Kiba no sabía que él sabía que había salido con Ino en su día libre, y por ende, que le había mentido descaradamente. Aunque con lo rojo que se estaba poniendo merecía la pena hacerle creer que había estado pensando en otras cosas.

\- ¡Que no! -le puso la mano en la cara para obligarle a mirar a otro lado-.

No pudo evitar que le saliera una risilla burlona: por una vez, desde hacía ya bastante, conseguía devolver la pelota y no ser él a quien le sacaran los colores.

\- Sólo fuimos a dar un paseo…

Y de repente dio una patada al agua y se giró a mirarle enfurruñado.

\- No me dejó darle ni un pico -murmuró-.

\- Bueno, tal vez a la siguiente si volvéis a quedar.

\- No sé, tío… Cuando quise besarla, me giró la cara -suspiró-. Luego hizo como si nada, pero no me ha contestado al mail que le mandé…

\- Hmmm…

\- Pensaba que se lo había pasado bien la otra noche y que tal vez… Pues...

Por un momento le recordó aquella temporada en la que acudía a la asociación. Bien sabía a lo que iba, pero aún así, siempre iba con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que no fuera sólo para un fin de semana, de usar y tirar, pero gracias a que aquello no fue bien…

\- Tal vez no sea para ti -se giró a mirarle. Y a pesar de que estaba convencido de que así era, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto pesar-.

\- Tal vez… -suspiró-.

\- En fin… -se levantó de ahí, cubriéndose mejor-. Va, vamos dentro que hace frío ya.

\- Unn…

Entraron a la casa por la puerta que daba a la cocina y se ocuparon de secarse lo mejor que pudieron para no dejar un reguero de agua hasta el baño que había en la planta baja donde habían dejado preparada la ropa.

Estaba esperando que Kiba terminara de cambiarse cuando el inusual silencio hizo que le picara en la curiosidad, y se asomó por la puerta del salón para ver qué se traían entre manos Sasuke y su padre. Pero sólo encontró a su madre en el sofá, rodeada de libros y con una libreta en la mano. Debía estar enfrascada con alguna traducción.

\- Mamá, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

\- ¿Eh? -levantó la cabeza de un respingo-.

\- Sasuke.

\- ¡Ah! Se ha ido arriba con tu padre. Creo que están jugando a la consola -sonrió-.

Y fue una sonrisa de esas tiernas. De esas que le dedicaba cuando le quería transmitir calma o quería hablarle de algo importante y quería que se sintiera a gusto. Y entonces lo supo: o se había dado cuenta o quería interrogarle un poco más sobre el moreno.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada más. Se concentró de nuevo en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo.

" _Miedo me da…_ ".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Tener educación a la hora de hablar sobre oficios y/o dinero*: Creo que esto es algo bastante común independientemente de la cultura, pero en Japón digamos que es aún algo más que descortesía hablar sobre dinero. Según la situación, incluso se puede tomar como una ofensa. Si alguna vez viajáis a Japón, nunca de los jamases se os ocurra preguntarle a nadie cuánto cobra en su trabajo. Y tampoco se os ocurra dejar propina pues los japoneses no lo toman como una recompensa a su trabajo bien hecho, sino como una ofensa también. Como si te apiadaras de ellos porque no ganan lo suficiente y les dejaras una limosna =/

Tampoco está bien visto eso de alardear sobre los oficios que se ejercen. Menos si es un familiar. Se toma como algo bastante presuntuoso.

* * *

 **23/12/15**

Buenas a todos.

Lo cierto es que no sé cómo disculparme con vosotros, de verdad. Estoy pasando una época bastante mala, y cada vez que me siento para contestar a los mensajes… simplemente no sé qué decir u.u Las palabras no me salen, e incluso este pequeño mensaje me está costando bastante…

No he podido tampoco pararme a mirar las faltas de ortografía…

Pero bueno, eso.

Realmente no sé lo que esperáis de esta visita a casa de los padres de Naruto… Lo que yo espero es no decepcionaros en exceso ^^Uu


	17. Capítulo 16, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 23 de agosto**_

 _ **22:50**_

Cuando subió al cuarto de juegos, después de cambiarse, había ido todo el camino con el alma en vilo. No sabía qué podría encontrarse cuando llegara ahí. Inquietud que le había sobrevenido por la actitud de su madre, y de que tal vez hubiera ocurrido algo mientras ellos estaban fuera en la piscina.

Pero ahí se quedó el nerviosismo. En cuanto se asomó por la puerta los encontró a los dos enfrascados en una carrera de rally, sentados en los asientos del simulador. Parecían bastante concentrados ya que no les habían oído llegar.

Y aunque en un principio le había aliviado de que todo estuviera en calma… No pudo evitar sentir un punzada de celos: ¡su padre sólo jugaba con él! ¡Y ahí estaba con Sasuke, tan tranquilamente, como si no estuviera él ahí para acompañarle en su pequeño momento de ocio!

Pero por otro lado… ¿¡Por qué Sasuke no había jugado con ellos antes!? ¿Es que no quería echar una partida con él…? Si quería utilizar el simulador tan sólo tenía que haberlo dicho…

Y por eso no supo qué hacer cuando su padre les dio las buenas noches y se marchó a descansar. Se había quedado tirado en el sofá desde que llegó, viéndoles jugar, mientras Kiba se entretenía a su lado con la consola portátil.

Hasta que Sasuke se giró a mirarles a ambos. Juraría que estaba emocionado y todo.

\- Hay un asiento libre, por si no os habíais dado cuenta…

\- ¿No vas a jugar, Naruto? -le preguntó Kiba sentándose de un bote-.

Aunque más bien fue una pregunta retórica porque no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando aquel ya se había levantado, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

\- Hmmmm… -gruñó por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño-.

Por un momento se le había pasado por la mente que tal vez Sasuke se sentía incómodo y que por eso no había querido antes jugar con ellos, motivo por el que no había dicho nada cuando su padre se fue. El moreno se había quedado haciendo unos ajustes a su coche después de la partida y se le veía entretenido; no había querido echar a perder su momento de tranquilidad, y por eso le había pillado por sorpresa la 'invitación'.

Suspiró resignado, hundiendo la cara en el cojín: quería compartir más tiempo con él, pero a la vez no quería agobiarle.

\- ¡Uohooo! -exclamó el castaño, sacándole de sus pensamientos-. ¿¡Habías jugado antes!?

\- No.

\- Je -no pudo evitar sonreír burlón Naruto-.

\- ¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes!?

Si Kiba no hubiera estado tan abstraído jugando a la portátil… Tal vez se lo hubiera pensado antes de sentarse ahí. No es que Sasuke fuera muy bueno, pero a Kiba se le daba aún peor. Y su padre había estado enseñándole un poco, así que el castaño no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque le sorprendía que realmente fuera la primera vez que jugaba.

\- Hey, Sasuke, ¿tienes carnet de coche?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- No, por nada…

Ahora estaba todo claro. Sin duda Kiba iba a morder el polvo.

\- ¡Arrrgh! ¡Venga ya!

Realmente era divertido verle desesperarse por no poder atraparle. Con toda seguridad, Sasuke tenía que estar disfrutando interiormente, a pesar de parecer totalmente serio.

\- Me voy a dormir ya… -desvió su atención la voz de su madre-.

Y le dio un respingo al girarse y encontrársela apoyada en el respaldar del sofá. Si es que daba miedo de lo sigilosa que era cuando quería…

\- No hagas eso, mamá -suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho-. Algún día vas a hacer que me dé un infarto...

\- Lo siento -rio por lo bajo-.

Alargó la mano para quitarle el flequillo de la frente a Naruto, quedándose ahí, mirándole en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y no pudo sino devolvérsela: sabía que le quería, por muy alocada que fuera a veces.

Entonces ella alargó el otro brazo, incitándole a levantarse de ahí y no le dio un segundo pensamiento, alzándose para abrazarla.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.

\- Buenas noches, Naruto -le dijo antes de besarle en la mejilla-.

Naruto se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, con una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla. Si es que, por muy pesada que fuera a veces, no podía enfadarse con ella. Hiciera… lo que… hiciera…

Sintió que le daba un tic en la ceja cuando vio que, en lugar de salir de la estancia, dirigió sus pasos directamente hacia el castaño, y cómo le apartaba el flequillo para dejarle un beso en la frente, aquel gruñendo por estar perdiendo la carrera. Y no es que fuera un gesto raro de su madre para con él, pero es que sabía quién iba a ser el siguiente.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación a cómo pudiera reaccionar Sasuke, y como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, observó cómo le despejaba la cara para besarle en la frente también.

\- Buenas noches, chicos -se despidió, ahora sí caminando hacia la puerta-.

\- Buenas noches -contestaron al unísono los otros dos-.

Y después de que su madre cerrase la puerta de la habitación, se hizo el silencio.

Bueno, él se quedó en silencio. Kiba seguía gruñendo por lo bajo y Sasuke empezaba a reír entre dientes.

Al final, y después de todo, la cosa no había ido tan mal como en un principio pensó. Sasuke parecía de buen humor y Kiba, a pesar de la rabieta por no poder ganarle, también parecía estar pasándolo bien.

Aquellos dos jugaron un par de partidas más al tanto que Naruto se relajó ahí. De repente, y por un momento, se sintió terriblemente perezoso. Estaba realmente a gusto, tumbado, viendo cómo Kiba se picaba intentando ganar al moreno.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Tío, no hay manera! -se terminó de desesperar-.

\- Fu…

Sasuke no le dijo nada, pero en cuanto Kiba se levantó del asiento, se giró a mirarle con la sonrisa torcida.

" _¿Piensas que me vas a ganar…?_ ", alzó una ceja, incrédulo de que realmente le estuviera retando.

Y cuando aquel le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se levantara de ahí, no pudo evitar que le saliera una risilla malévola: le iba a devolver la paliza que le dio en el billar… ¡Vaya que sí! Se había equivocado de juego para retarle.

Tras hacerle unos ajustes al coche que había elegido, agarró el volante confiado. Casi pareciera que estuvieran a punto de empezar una carrera ilegal, de esas callejeras, por la forma desafiante en la que volvieron a mirarse cuando apareció la cuenta atrás en la pantalla.

Lo sentía mucho por Sasuke pero, sin saberlo, el moreno había elegido uno de los circuitos que mejor se le daban: había muchísimas curvas, muchas de trescientos sesenta grados, en las que había que hacer derrapes bastante prolongados, además de que el cambio de marchas era algo fundamental y, por lo que había podido ver en las partidas que había jugado hasta ahora, no era algo con lo que estuviera del todo familiarizado aún.

Se le daba mejor que a Kiba porque realmente sabía conducir, pero precisamente por eso era que, como no cambiara el chip, iba a perder: los simuladores pretenden asemejarse lo máximo posible a la realidad… pero no dejan de ser juegos, y la precisión del volante deja mucho que desear.

Inconveniente al que Naruto estaba más que acostumbrado. Llevaba media vida jugando con su padre.

Y no habían hecho ni la mitad del circuito todavía, cuando le llevaba ya casi veinte segundos de ventaja. En la primera vuelta. Le quedaban tres más.

\- ¡Tsk!

\- ¿Demasiado para ti? -rio burlón-. Puedo enseñarte unos cuantos trucos…

\- Cállate, usuratonkachi. No me has ganado todavía.

\- ¡Je!

Podía decir lo que quisiera… Pero no le iba a ganar. No en ese circuito. Era demasiado complicado.

Y tal y como predijo… Le ganó de forma aplastante.

\- Joder, chaval… casi dos minutos de ventaja… -dijo Kiba, totalmente impresionado-.

\- Otra -urgió Sasuke-.

Tanto Naruto como Kiba se le quedaron mirando estupefactos. ¿Quería seguir jugando?

\- Sabes que vas a morder el polvo -sonrió burlón-.

\- Otra.

\- Tú mismo.

Esperó con paciencia a que el moreno reajustara los detalles de su coche. En parte, y aunque supiera de antemano que le iba a ganar… Se sentía ansioso por echar otra partida.

\- Yo creo que me voy a dormir ya… -bostezó Kiba-.

\- ¿Ya? -se giró en su asiento para mirarle, poniendo un puchero-.

\- Unn… Esta mañana estuve ayudando en la clínica, mi madre me ha hecho madrugar…

\- ¿Mucha faena?

\- Nah, como siempre.

Aunque la forma en que se estiró, para luego dar un largo bostezo, no era muy convincente. Ya de por sí era cansado tratar con los animales, y si se le sumaba el viaje, y luego haberse pasado más de una hora jugando en la piscina… Lo cierto es que hasta él se sentía agotado y terminó por contagiarse del bostezo del otro.

\- Si mi madre no ha sacado el futón* ya sabes dónde están.

\- Nah, tranquilo. Si eso ya me quedo yo con la cama -rio burlón-.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- Buenas noches -se despidió riendo entre dientes-.

Se dio la media vuelta, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí al salir.

Y a pesar de que de nuevo le había regresado la pereza, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna al devolver la vista al frente y ver que Sasuke estaba esperando a que se preparase para darle al botón que daría comienzo a la carrera. En el mismo circuito.

\- No me vas a ganar en éste.

\- Eso ya lo veremos -respondió serio-.

Vale.

Se estaba tomando a pecho que le hubiera ganado de forma tan abrumadora antes.

Pero no fue suficiente motivo para que bajase el nivel. No sólo es que quisiera ganarle, quería mejorar su propia marca, apurando todo lo que podía en cada curva, y en cada derrape. Lo que después de dos partidas más hizo que al menos Sasuke se diera por vencido en ese circuito.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en casa?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo tu madre por venir aquí?

\- Ummm…

Por un momento, Sasuke se quedó en silencio, aunque no supo si se debía a que no le quería contestar o que estaba demasiado concentrado por no salirse del camino en el juego.

Había preguntado sin pensar, no había tenido la intención de incomodarle. Así que tuvo la necesidad de mirarle de soslayo, tan sólo un segundo. Y tenía el ceño fruncido. Quizá sí que había tenido algún problema…

\- Han estado súper pesadas -contestó finalmente-. Mi madre y mis amigas… -aclaró-.

\- Ah…

\- Que si no comas porquerías, que si no te sobre esfuerces, no te olvides de tomarte las pastillas… -suspiró-. Estoy harto de que me controlen.

\- Ya… Pero ya sabes que sólo se preocupan por ti…

\- Ya lo sé, pero mi madre lleva tres días histérica sólo porque voy a pasar el fin de semana fuera.

\- ¿No te habías ido solo nunca?

\- No… -suspiró-. Bueno, sin mi madre y mi hermano sí. Pero siempre con mis amigos. Y como a ti no te conoce…

\- Bueno, mañana cuando te devuelva a casa verá que soy de fiar -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Si tú lo dices… -rio el otro también-.

\- ¿Me pones en duda, temé?

\- No, pero no creo que mi madre hubiese estado tan conforme con que viniera si supiese que no eres un simple amigo.

Vale. Eso hizo que, si había estado distrayéndose de la carrera, se concentrara plenamente en ella. O al menos lo intentó, porque de repente se le inundó la mente de los besos que habían compartido en la mañana al despertar, pero especialmente del último que se dieron por la noche antes de quedarse dormidos. Y de la sobada que le había dado en el culo…

\- Te estoy alcanzando… -dijo socarrón-.

\- Ya te estoy viendo -gruñó entre dientes, dando un vistazo rápido al otro lado de la pantalla-. Cretino.

\- Fu…

¿¡Cómo aprendía tan deprisa!?

Era imposible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera adaptado tan bien como para tenerlo a menos de quince segundos. A pesar de que el circuito no fuera tan complicado.

\- ¡Tú has jugado antes, a mí no me engañas!

\- No, no había jugado… -dijo con voz plana, y por el rabillo del ojo vio como se giraba a mirarle aprovechando que estaban en una recta-, ...a éste.

\- Serás…

Hubo de poner toda su atención en la pantalla para no perder la ventaja que aún tenía sobre el otro.

Y aunque finalmente ganó, tuvo la sensación de que pronto le iba a pasar de seguir así. ¿¡Había algo que no se le diera bien!?

\- En fin… Creo que yo también me voy a ir a dormir -dijo el moreno, antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano al bostezar-.

\- Unn…

\- ¿No estás cansado?

\- Un poco.

Aquel se estiró en su asiento y dio un suspiro, antes de volver a relajarse.

\- No sé cómo aguantas, yo estoy que me caigo.

\- Costumbre, supongo -se encogió de hombros-.

\- Kiba parece tan nervioso como tú y ha caído redondo -rio entre dientes-.

\- Ya, bueno, pero es que él se suele ocupar de los perros más grandes y por mucho que le guste tiene que cansar.

\- ¿Perros? -preguntó confuso-.

¿Qué no entendía?

\- ¡Ah! Es que Kiba es adiestrador de perros y como no tiene mucho trabajo últimamente, le echa una mano a su madre en su clínica veterinaria.

\- Hmmm…

\- Tiene un perro enorme, se llama Akamaru -le siguió con la mirada al verle levantarse-. Lo tiene completamente adiestrado. Si le dice que se siente, se sienta.

Con paso calmo, aquel se acercó hasta el sofá y, tras poner una rodilla encima, se dejó caer para tumbarse ahí.

\- Y si le dice 'busca', se pone a olfatear por todo el sitio para ver si le ha escondido algo -rio-.

\- Hmmm…

\- ¿Te aburro?

\- No -sonrió sin apartarle la mirada-.

Sintió como si le aleteara el pecho al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, y no puedo evitar dejarse arrastrar, sentándose en el suelo frente a él, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos, sobre el cojín.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes mascota?

\- Hmmm… No sé si puedo considerarlo mío… -rio por lo bajo-, pero casi a diario viene un gato negro a mi casa para que le dé de comer. Le he llamado 'sardinilla' -asintió solemnemente-.

Y Naruto no pudo contener una carcajada.

\- ¿¡Qué-!? ¿¡Qué nombre es ése!? -preguntó entre risas-.

\- El de un gato al que le chiflan las sardinas -rio suavemente-.

Naruto hubo de esconder la cara contra los cojines en un intento de que se le pasara el ataque de risa. Empezaba a imaginarse a Sasuke completamente ensimismado, jugando con el gato, y haciendo vocecitas como cuando Kiba cuidaba de algún cachorro. Nunca se lo hubiera pensado de él.

\- También cuido de los peces de mi hermano.

\- ¿Pasa mucho tiempo fuera? -le apartó el flequillo de la cara, pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja-.

\- Unn… -asintió. Le cogió la mano para besarle en la palma, antes de dejarlas ambas reposar sobre el cojín-. Trabaja demasiado.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Es el jefe del departamento comercial de la empresa -suspiró-.

\- Sí, suena a mucho trabajo…

\- Unn… Es el que organiza las reuniones importantes con los clientes, y tiene que supervisar el trabajo de todo el departamento. Siempre llega tarde a casa… -murmuró-.

\- Hmmm…

No pudo evitar que se le arrugara el entrecejo. De pequeño, echaba muchísimo de menos a su padre por la misma razón: se pasaba todo el día en el despacho, trabajando, hasta que su firma comenzó a ser más conocida y pudo delegar parte de su trabajo en sus empleados.

\- Pero mañana te irás a cenar con él, ¿no?

\- Sí… -sonrió levemente-.

\- Entonces intenta aprovechar el tiempo. Seguro que él también te echa de menos.

Y entonces le cambió el gesto casi al instante, frunciendo el ceño y apretando un tanto los labios.

\- No le echo de menos -murmuró-.

Naruto simplemente se quedó perplejo. ¿No se estaba quejando de que siempre llegaba tarde…?

\- Hmmmm… -entrecerró los ojos, alargando la sonrisa-.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mientes.

\- No es verdad.

\- Has vuelto a mentir… -amplió más su sonrisa-.

\- ¿En qué te basas si se puede saber? -alzó una ceja-.

Pero notaba que, por alguna razón, estaba nervioso. Y no pudo sino ensanchar aún más la sonrisa al haber encontrado la clave para devolverle el golpe por todas las veces que le sacaba a él los colores.

\- Has desviado la mirada. En lenguaje corporal eso sign-

\- Yo no he desviado la mirada.

No. Tenía razón, no lo había hecho. Pero empezaba a notar un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Y le estaba gustando…

\- Sí que lo has hecho -mintió-. ¿Es por Sardinilla? -alzó una ceja-. ¿O es porque te gusta que tu hermano pase tiempo contigo? -aquel se mantuvo en silencio, apretando un tanto más los labios-. Owww… Venga ya, Sasuke-chan* -puso voz melosa y le acarició con cuidado la cabeza, bajando hasta media espalda, para hacerlo de nuevo después-, que no te dé vergüenza. Nii-chan* te quiere mucho.

\- Cállate -le apartó la mano de un manotazo-.

Pero cada vez estaba más rojo. Así que, fingidamente dolido, le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, hermanito? Yo pensaba que me querías…

\- ¡Cállate, dobe!

Aquel quiso revolverse de nuevo, y levantarse de ahí. Pero Naruto no le dio tiempo, saltando de un brinco a engancharse de su cuello, y le abrazó fuertemente para que no escapara, quedando ambos tumbados de lado en el sofá. Si bien el moreno no dejaba de retorcerse para intentar liberarse.

\- Va, no te enfades... -le besó en la mejilla cuando consiguió encontrar un hueco-. Era broma.

\- Suéltame, usuratonkachi -siseó-.

\- No quiero -sonrió ampliamente-.

\- ¡Que me sueltes!

\- Nishishishi -rio entre dientes-.

Y así se mantuvo, riendo por lo bajo sin soltarle y besándole en la frente y por donde aquel le dejaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad, hasta que finalmente Sasuke suspiró, dándose por vencido. No fue hasta ese momento que Naruto aflojó el agarre y el moreno levantó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes que eso ha sido súper adorable? -le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír-.

\- Hmph… -apartó la mirada-.

Pero a pesar de parecer serio, incluso cualquiera diría que enfadado, seguía notando ese rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Me dan ganas de pellicarte las mejillas -le dijo casi en un murmullo-.

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque entonces te morderé -volvió a dirigirle la mirada-.

Y Naruto se quedó atrapado en ella.

Era en momentos como ése que sentía como si una fuerza ajena a él le impidiera centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Y que gracias a ella, y a esa fijación que tenía, pudo percatarse del movimiento de sus ojos, casi imperceptible, cuando el moreno desvió la mirada durante un instante hacia sus labios. Gesto que imitó él sin querer, percatándose de que los del moreno se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Aquello debía ser magnetismo, porque estaba seguro que aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido luchar en contra de esa fuerza invisible que le empujaba siempre a acercarse más a él.

Y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos según se acercaba cada vez más sus labios, dejándose embriagar por la calidez que emanaba de ellos, acariciando con calma su espalda. No tardó mucho en sentir esa corriente que le recorría por entero cuando aquel le paseaba los dedos por la cabeza en una caricia, haciendo que casi perdiera los sentidos por un instante.

Y quería más de esa sensación. Quería dejar de pensar y simplemente sentir. Porque es que por mucho que pensara, todo lo que Sasuke provocaba en su ser era sencillamente indescriptible.

Era como si su mente y su alma hubiera estado agitándose hasta ese momento y ahora comenzasen a decelerar, hasta detenerse completamente.

Entreabrió de nuevo los ojos, tomando conciencia de su cuerpo y del que tenía frente a él, separándose un tanto, y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Y es que aún le costaba creer que todo lo que había estado pasando durante las últimas semanas fuera real, y le pasó el pulgar por los labios como queriéndose cerciorar de que verdaderamente estaban ahí antes de volver a besarle.

Lentamente y con cuidado, fue pasando el brazo por debajo de la cabeza del otro, atrayéndole hacia sí, dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir el calor de su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo. Sasuke estrechó entonces el abrazo, dejándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego hundir la frente en su hombro. Y aunque pareció querer contenerlo, se le escapó un pesado suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien? -fue paseando lentamente una mano por su espalda-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Sin embargo, Naruto sintió claramente cuando el moreno encogió un tanto los dedos sobre su hombro. Y aunque hubiera sido fugaz, sintió el impulso que había tenido Sasuke de aferrarse a él.

Le estaba mintiendo.

O bueno, tal vez no. Se le ocurrió que quizá simplemente estaba cansado. Al fin y al cabo, si no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, debía de haber sido un día muy largo para él. Además…

\- ¿Te ha hecho sentir muy incómodo mi madre?

\- Un poco… Llevo bastante mal eso del espacio personal -rio por lo bajo entre dientes-.

\- Sip, ya lo veo… -rio él también-.

Se le hacía un poco difícil creer sus palabras cuando estaban completamente pegados el uno al otro.

Y de nuevo, Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

Quería preguntarle, quería que expulsara lo que fuera que le estaba quitando el aire. Pero quiso devolverle el favor, como cuando él se puso a llorar de la nada y aquel no le pidió más explicaciones.

\- ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Subió la mano por su espalda, hasta que llegó a la cabeza, masajeándola. A lo que aquel respondió tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, y el silencio. Hasta que Sasuke se aferró más fuertemente a él y negó con la cabeza.

Naruto se limitó a esperar sin cejar en sus caricias, intentando reconfortarle de alguna manera. Se sentía impotente de no ser capaz de hacer nada más por él, al no saber la causa de que de repente se hubiese venido abajo. Le recordó a aquel día que le encontró en la parada del tranvía, solo y llorando en silencio, y no pudo evitar que se le removieran las entrañas.

Le apartó el flequillo, echándolo hacia atrás en una caricia. Y aunque no le dejaba verle la cara, al tenerla escondida bajo su hombro, le besó en la frente y allá por donde alcanzaba.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, Sasuke -le dijo en un susurro-. No tengo prisa.

La respuesta fue otro suspiro. Y tras unos segundos en silencio, asintió.

Le envolvió la nuca con la mano, presionándole contra sí, y le besó de nuevo en la cabeza.

Sencillamente no sabía en qué pensar. Sasuke seguía siendo un misterio para él. Por fin empezaba a contarle cosas sobre sí mismo, pero era insuficiente, o quizá eran cosas irrelevantes para con su persona, y no le permitía averiguar qué podría estar cruzándole la mente.

Cerró los ojos y presionó los labios en su frente siendo consciente de su propia respiración y de la del otro, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior e intentando encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista sobre cuál era el problema. Pero más allá de su ex…

Con un suspiro alargó la mano buscando a tientas el cojín y se lo colocó bajo la cabeza, volviendo a posarla después en la espalda del moreno.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el miércoles?

Por un momento pensó que Sasuke se había quedado dormido, pero finalmente respondió.

\- Es posible… ¿Por?

\- ¿Y el jueves?

Tal vez fue por pura curiosidad, pero al fin aquel se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos. Por fin le dejaba verle la cara, y le apartó algunos mechones que habían vuelto a caerle hacia adelante. Parecía verdaderamente cansado.

\- Creo que no. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quieres venir con Kiba y conmigo a dar una vuelta con la bici?

\- Ah… Hmmm…

Volvió a relajarse, apoyando la frente en su pecho, dándole un pensamiento. Pero Naruto quería que fuera con ellos a toda costa para poder pasar algo más de tiempo con él. Además que si no era algo que soliera hacer, estaba seguro de que le iba a distraer bastante.

\- Podemos ir a la playa a comer en un restaurante que hay por allí -le empezó a contar, acariciando de forma ausente su pelo entre los dedos-, tiene buffet libre de pasta y las pizzas están súper buenas.

\- ¿No se supone que sales a hacer ejercicio para quemar calorías?

\- ¡Pero necesito energía para volver! -se quejó. Aunque no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escuchar la risilla del otro-. Además, tienen más cosas ahí. Si prefieres ensalada, tienen un montón de ingredientes para hacértela a tu gusto.

\- Hmmm…

\- O podemos llevarnos la comida de casa y comer en la playa -se le ocurrió-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente, removiéndose un poco para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho-.

\- O en el parque que hay cerca -cerró los ojos, visualizando la zona, paseándole la mano por la espalda-, se está súper bien ahí en el césped, aunque hay también un merendero…

\- Hmmm…

\- Tienen estructuras de piedra para hacer barbacoa. Podríamos hacer yakiniku*…

\- Unn…

\- Ah, a Chouji le gusta el yakiniku ahora que lo pienso…

\- ¿Chouji?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. El cocinero de donde trabajo.

\- Hmmm…

\- Vino el otro día al pub, ése regordete.

\- Unn…

\- Ah, no le digas que he dicho eso -rio por lo bajo-. Me mata si se entera que he dicho que está gordo.

\- Fu…

\- En serio, es muy bonachón… Pero tiene una mala ostia que flipas cuando se enfada… Aunque para mala ostia la de Ino. Parece poca cosa pero tiene una fuerza… Hubo una vez que pensé que iba a vomitar de la sacudida que me dio, como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa.

\- Ju, eso me suena…

\- ¿A qué?

\- A Sakura…

\- Ah, ¿tu ex?

\- Unn…

\- En verdad sí… Menuda mala leche que se gasta ella también… Casi me arranca la oreja la tía. ¿De dónde sacan tanta fuerza?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

*Futón: estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día. Son bajos, de unos 5 cm de altura y tienen una funda exterior con rellenos como algodón o material sintético. (Para más información, buscad 'futón' en la wikipedia xD )

*Nii-chan: Literalmente, hermano mayor (pero con cariño =P )

*Sasuke-chan: Naruto nunca llama así a Sasuke, pero es una forma infantil de dirigirse a otra persona, como más cariñoso y juguetón xD

*Yakiniku: en su sentido más amplio, alude a todos los platos de carne, y verdura en trozos pequeños, que se cocinan a la parrilla.

* * *

 **06-01-16**

Uolas!

Madre mía… ¡Tanto tiempo! ;A;

Aunque sea atrasado… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡Os deseo que este año sea mejor que el que acabamos de dejar atrás, y que cualquier cosa que os propongáis como meta, lo consigáis!

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy… No era mi intención, pero esta segunda parte la he dividido en dos (otra vez), no por extensión sino porque lo que resta me está dando algo de problemillas ^^Uu Así que de momento os dejo esto y espero no tardar con lo que sigue, que no es mucho, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo como está.

Y bueno… Hoy me he dado cuenta de que peco muchísimo de "leísmo" xD

Estaba yo corrigiendo el capítulo cuando me asaltó la duda en una palabra y busqué "laísmo" para asegurarme… Y resulta que la mayoría de veces que debería usar los pronombres "lo/los/la/las" uso "le" juas xD

Y resulta también que el leísmo es algo mayormente propio de España, pero en especial del centro y del sur de la península… Al menos tengo excusa jajajaja xD

Sé que no se deben poner links… Pero por si alguien está interesado en leer sobre el tema lo dejo aquí. Espero que no me baneen la dirección.

Si estáis en firefox, y tenéis la última versión, poniéndolo en modo lectura podéis copiar y pegar (quitáis los asteriscos y ya está).

lema*.rae.*.*es/*dpd/srv/search?id=DRC2Ny6YAD6yEoSWaX

Y bueno. Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, daros las gracias como siempre por seguir en esta historia conmigo ^w^

Y nada… ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! =D

 **Karolita** , muchas gracias por tus ánimos. De verdad. Sé que estoy haciendo un mundo de mis problemas cuando en realidad no son para tanto… Pero bueno, estoy trabajando en superarlos =P Ojalá que de aquí a unas cuantas semanas todo haya pasado ya. Que por cierto, tu review no salía al principio porque el FF tiene un sistema de filtro (por eso de las malas palabras o a saber qué) y los mensajes que se envían como 'invitado' tardan un poco en aparecer.

 **Yayin.** Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la historia x3 Sé que estos Naruto y Sasuke no se parecen a los de la historia original… Pero bueno, así es como me han ido evolucionando a lo largo de la historia por el contexto de sus vidas personales. Me gusta pensar que especialmente Sasuke no sería tan agrio si tuviera a su familia a su lado y hubiera crecido reodeado de gente que le quiere. A pesar de los problemas que pueda tener. A veces pienso que le hago demasiado OoC pero en fin xD Como digo, pienso que si tuviera a su familia él sería más feliz. En cuanto a Naruto… Pues sí. Como dices, en una historia basada en el mundo real, hay que darle una explicación a su marcas… Y aprovechando que los japoneses pueden llegar a ser unos malnacidos en ocasiones… Pues tenía la excusa 'perfecta' para darle un pasado trágico =/ Tal vez la gente no lo vea así, pero yo pienso que Naruto es muy inseguro. Al menos hasta que se decide a hacer algo y entonces lo da todo. Para hasta ese momento, duda muchísimo xD O así lo veo yo. Así que tenía que darle algo que le hiciera dudar de todo ^^Uu Y bueno… Sobre la enfermedad de Sasuke… Si buscas en google muy seguramente vas a terminar pensando lo que no es xD O quizás sí… Quién sabe =P


	18. Capítulo 16, parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Domingo, 24 de agosto**_

 _ **? ? : ? ?  
**_

Se despertó, frunciendo el entrecejo y con un gruñido por la molesta presión que sentía en la entrepierna. En un acto reflejo se llevó la mano ahí y se masajeó un poco para liberar parte de la tensión, pero se quedó rígido al ir recuperando la lucidez mental, y ser consciente del peso que tenía sobre su hombro. Y de con quién estaba ahí.

Menos mal que aún seguía dormido.

Si bien el alivio le duró poco al entreabrir los ojos, y encontrarse completamente desorientado al no hallar el techo de su salón, recordando en dónde estaba. Y por instinto giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta, horrorizado de que tal vez alguno de sus padres les hubiera visto ahí, durmiendo juntos.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Y la luz de la habitación seguía encendida, así como la pantalla de la consola que reproducía en silencio la última carrera que habían jugado por la noche. Bien. Al menos podía deducir que nadie había entrado, de momento.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cojín con un suspiro, escuchando ahora como algo repiqueteaba contra las ventanas, y se quedó mirando a través de una de ellas cómo llovía en el exterior. Le daban ganas de volver a dormirse, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo.

Aunque empezaba a fastidiarle que su cuerpo reaccionara solo por su cuenta. Especialmente en momentos como ése. Sentía que le ardiera todo el cuerpo y le daban ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda con tal de aliviar de una vez la presión de su entrepierna, aún con el riesgo de que entrara alguien en el cuarto.

Si bien se obligó a empezar a contar, intentando poner toda su atención en la lluvia.

Tal vez diez minutos después, o quince, no sabría decir, sintió que poco a poco la temperatura de su cuerpo fue bajando hasta algo más controlable.

No es que no quisiera acostarse con él. De hecho, era algo que le asaltaba la mente más de lo que quisiera últimamente. En especial desde la noche del pub… Pero no quería que lo que tenía con Sasuke se fuera al traste por culpa de un calentón.

Además que… Bueno, si llegaran a hacerlo… Tendrían que quitarse la ropa… Y dudaba mucho que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo con eso si ni tan siquiera para dormir se quitaba la manga larga.

Y se le escapó un profundo suspiro.

La noche anterior llegó a verle un poco por encima de la muñeca, cuando se subió un poco la manga, y no había podido ver nada raro. A parte de un par de lunares, no tenía ninguna mancha rara, ni tatuajes, ni nada. Ni tan siquiera el tono de su piel se diferenciaba mucho. Aunque si huía del sol era normal.

¿Tendría algún problema de tipo psicológico…?

\- Hey… -le sacó de su ensimismamiento la voz del moreno, dándose cuenta ahora de que estaba acariciando distraídamente su pelo-.

\- Hey…

Aquel se encogió un tanto, apretándose a su pecho en un abrazo para volver a relajarse después, dejando escapar el aire en un profundo suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Tumbado…

\- Argh -rodó los ojos al sentirle temblar bajo sus brazos, riendo para sí-.

Y se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, acompañados del sonido de la lluvia.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo consciente y dejó de juguetear con el pelo de Sasuke, posando la mano sobre su hombro.

Se sentía realmente perezoso, y aunque hacía un rato que había querido que le tragase la tierra y desaparecer, ahora se sentía realmente a gusto, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, abrazando al moreno contra sí, contagiándose del bostezo que aquel no pudo reprimir.

\- ¿Hace mucho que te has despertado?

\- No sé, hace un rato ya.

\- Hmm… -se llevó una mano a la cara, y se frotó los ojos-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- No sé -se encogió levemente de hombros-.

\- ¿Hay algo que sepas esta mañana? -rio entre dientes, alzando la cabeza para mirarle-.

\- Que tienes el pelo hecho un desastre -rio burlón, apartándole el flequillo de la cara, a lo que el moreno le contestó con un gruñido-.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar… -murmuró, dejando reposar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho-.

\- Mi pelo es rebelde y sexy, y por eso te gusta tanto. Admítelo -fanfarroneó-.

\- Lo que tú digas…

Y antes de poder contestarle, Sasuke le dio un bocado en un pezón. Fuerte.

\- ¡Aahh! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -le empujó la cabeza para separarle de él-.

\- Bajarte los humos -rio ahogado para sí-.

\- ¡Cretino!

Entre abochornado y enrabietado, le empujó a un lado para levantarse de ahí, frotándose por encima de la camiseta donde le había mordido para aliviar la picazón. El jodido tenía puntería. Si bien no había dado ni un paso cuando recibió como un latigazo en el culo que le hizo dar un brinco.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -volvió a repetir-.

\- Era demasiado tentador… -rio torciendo la sonrisa, bajando las piernas del sofá-.

Le recordó a la otra noche, cuando salió corriendo tras él.

Y antes incluso de que pudiera pensarlo, sus pies se movieron solos por él, haciéndole ir acelerado hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Y tal y cómo había presentido… Sasuke le siguió al instante.

\- ¿De qué huyes, usuratonkachi?

\- ¡Deja de ponerme motes! -se giró enrabietado, mientras corría por el pasillo-. ¡Cretino!

Volvió a mirar de soslayo en cuanto llegó a la esquina que daba a las escaleras, y bajó a la carrera de dos en dos los escalones al ver que le pisaba los talones.

Realmente no sabía por qué corría, pero sentía sus mejillas arder. Si bien en parte le divertían esas chiquilladas. Y no paró de correr hasta que llegó a la cocina, encontrando a su madre ahí sentada a la mesa tomando un té y se escondió detrás de ella a la espera de que llegase el otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? -preguntó algo confusa-.

\- Hmmmm… -frunció el ceño, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta-.

Pero no fue sino hasta unos cuantos segundos después que apareció el moreno, frotándose un ojo, como el que no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿No estarás molestando a Sasuke, verdad…? -se giró a sonreírle-.

Si bien era una de esas sonrisas que le decían que estaba a punto de llevarse una colleja.

\- ¡Pero si no he sido yo! -dio un brinco hacia atrás para alejarse de ella-.

Y por detrás vio al otro sonreír con sorna. ¿¡Es que estaban compinchados o qué!?

\- ¡Eso se lo dices a tu padre y que te crea! -le dio un coscorrón-.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Ni mamá ni leches! -bufó, y se giró al moreno, quien cambió el gesto al instante, poniéndose serio de nuevo. ¡Si es que debería dedicarse al cine, porque actuaba de maravilla!-. Si te molesta, dímelo, Sasuke, que ya me ocupo yo del trasto éste…

\- Unn… -asintió levemente. ¡Pero qué cara dura!-.

\- Va, venga -le dio una palmada en el culo su madre-, sentaos que os hago el desayuno. ¿Dónde está Kiba?

\- Está durmiendo… -refunfuñó al tanto que se frotaba la nalga hasta llegar a su sitio-.

Aunque realmente no tenía ni idea.

Desde que se había despertado no había escuchado nada más a parte de la lluvia fuera del cuarto. Así que supuso que el castaño debía estar aún en el quinto sueño, en su habitación. Y tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza de ir a mirar cuando salió corriendo, huyendo del traidor que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Traidor… -murmuró al tiempo que le daba un empujón con el hombro-.

\- Entiéndeme, dobe, es cuestión de supervivencia… -rio entre dientes-.

\- ¡Pero serás…! -gruñó por lo bajo, girándose a él con todas las intenciones de pellizcarle en la cara. Si bien, de un respingo y por acto reflejo, le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros al notar que su madre se giraba a mirarles, recelosa, y se le escapó una risilla nerviosa. Hubo de ser lo suficientemente convincente, pues volvió a centrar su atención en los fogones-. Esta me la pagas… -susurró-.

\- Tus ganas -sonrió desafiante-.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Fue puro instinto apartarse y mirar de soslayo a su madre para cerciorarse de que no se había dado cuenta, y se giró a mirar a través de la pared de cristal hacia la piscina, en un intento de controlar el rubor que le subió de repente.

\- Naruto, va, ve a despertar a Kiba que esto ya casi está -le inquirió su madre tras un rato-.

\- Voy…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 24 de agosto**_

 _ **12:25**_

Después de conseguir echar de la cama a Kiba, y tras desayunar, se habían pasado la mañana viendo programas musicales en la televisión, y jugando a las cartas con su padre. Desde que se habían levantado, por ahí alrededor de las ocho, había estado lloviendo hasta hacía un rato. Aún seguía nublado y corría algo de viento, así que no pudieron aprovechar la mañana ni tan siquiera para salir al jardín.

Aunque Sasuke no parecía demasiado incómodo con la situación. Antes de ponerse con las cartas había estado dándole un vistazo a uno de los libros de arte que tenía su madre en la estantería del salón, y luego se había sentado con ellos a jugar. Si bien es cierto que no participaba mucho de las conversaciones, pero no le notaba nervioso.

Hasta que su padre abrió la boca.

\- Y dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

Sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Si de alguien se hubiera esperado que pusiera en un aprieto al moreno era de su madre.

\- Mi padre falleció cuando era pequeño -contestó sin más para sorpresa de Naruto-.

\- Vaya… Lo siento.

\- Unn…

Durante un instante, se hizo el silencio. El tiempo que tardó Kiba en dejar en el centro de la mesa la carta que estaba por tirar, y que por un momento se quedó a medio camino, sorprendido por la revelación. Naruto vio cómo le miraba de reojo, como queriendo preguntarle. Sin embargo Naruto se mantuvo con los labios sellados. Ése era un tema del que obviamente no iba a hablar, mucho menos en esa situación. Si Sasuke quería hablar de ello era cosa suya.

\- Mi madre se hizo cargo de su empresa entonces, pero desde hace unos años sólo va para firmar papeles.

\- Debe confiar plenamente en sus trabajadores entonces -comentó su padre, dejando su carta también encima del montón-.

\- Unn…

\- ¿Y tienes hermanos?

\- Uno.

\- ¿Mayor o menor?

De nuevo volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras Sasuke decidía qué carta elegir. Naruto tenía la impresión de que, de repente, su padre estaba empezando a meterse en terreno resbaladizo en lo que a Sasuke respectaba… Aún así, Sasuke contestó.

\- Mayor -dijo al tiempo que tiraba su carta-.

\- Oh, eso es bueno -sonrió-. Siempre tendrás a alguien que cuide de ti.

\- Unn...

\- Papá…

\- ¿Qué?

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente, Naruto con algo de reproche.

\- Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente Minato-. Quizás no lo entiendes porque no tienes hermanos, Naruto, pero mira tu madre y tus primos. Por mucho que se peleen, siempre se guardan las espaldas. Nada más lejos hace unas semanas tu tía nos estaba contando que tu primo salió con sus amigos a dar una vuelta para vigilar a su hermana -rio burlón por lo bajo-.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó perplejo-.

Cierto era que hacía ya un par de años que había perdido un poco el contacto con ellos, más desde que se fue a vivir a solo… Pero nunca se lo hubiera pensado de él.

\- Cuando llegó a casa tu prima se puso como una fiera porque se pensaba que habían sido sus padres quienes habían mandado a Nagato -rio-.

\- Normal…

\- Viene mi hermana a espiarme y le quemo todos los pósters que tiene en la pared -gruñó Kiba-.

\- ¡Alaaaa! ¡Qué exagerado!

\- ¿Exagerado? Ellas aún siguen pensando que tengo cinco años. Si por mi madre fuera, no saldría del patio de casa -resopló-.

\- Unn… -asintió Sasuke-.

Bueno, eso no podía negarlo. Su trabajo y un montón de discusiones le había costado que su madre dejara de querer controlar a todas horas con quién estaba, en dónde, cuándo iba a volver…

Así que simplemente suspiró. Sabía que lo hacía por querer protegerle… Pero menos mal que se fue de casa. Ahora podían respirar todos más tranquilos.

\- ¡Naruto! -le llamó su madre desde la cocina-.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Ven y échame una mano!

Pareciera que tuviera un radar incluso para saber cuándo la mentaba hasta en los pensamientos.

Pero ya había hecho bastante el vago por esa mañana. Su madre llevaba ya algo más de una hora encerrada en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la paella, y aunque le supiera un poco mal dejar al moreno ahí, tampoco quería dejar a su madre de lado con toda la faena.

\- Yo voy un momento al baño… -se excusó Sasuke poniéndose en pie a la par que él-.

Y se mordió el interior de la mejilla algo inquieto al ver que, tras salir por el arco del salón al pasillo, Sasuke se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba en lugar de dirigirse al baño que había junto a la cocina. Quizá sí le había molestado el comentario tonto de su padre…

\- Sasuke.

\- Dime.

O quizá no. Aquel detuvo sus pasos a media escalera para asomarse y mirarle directamente, esperando que le dijera algo. Y en realidad, no parecía enfadado. Por lo que sonrió aliviado.

\- No tardes mucho que la comida estará lista dentro de nada.

\- Vale -le sonrió levemente de vuelta-.

Y pesar de que sabía que en unos minutos iba a estar de nuevo por ahí, le costó unos segundos cortar con el contacto visual y girarse para llevar sus pasos hasta la cocina. De verdad que a veces sentía como si el moreno tuviera un imán que atrajera a todo su ser.

\- Naruto, pruébalo tú -le llamó su madre nada más puso un pie en la cocina-. A ver qué te parece.

Con calma, se acercó hasta los fogones para coger la cuchara que le tendía su madre. Pero ya incluso antes de ver lo que había en la sartén, sabía que había cambiado la receta. Por el aroma. Y no pudo evitar poner cara de horror al escudriñar todo lo que había ahí.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? -se quejó-. ¿¡Por qué no le has puesto marisco!?

\- Porque tiene un sabor muy fuerte… ¿Y si no le gusta a Sasuke?

\- ¡Claro que le gusta! ¡Ya te dije que le hice paella! ¡Y le gustó! -resopló frustrado-.

Pero por mucho que se quejara ya, el arroz parecía estar casi en su punto…

\- Te has pasado con las verduras… Y tiene poca carne...

\- Más sano -zanjó cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo los labios-.

Naruto sintió que se le fuera a escapar una lagrimilla sólo de ver el contenido de la sartén. Le gustaba el arroz que hacía su madre, mucho más que el que hacía él. Por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de que, de repente, aquella cambiara la receta sin consultar a nadie. Y con un profundo suspiro de resignación, cogió un poco para probarlo. No estaba mal… De hecho, debía de haberle echado algún tipo de condimento aromático que le quedaba bien. Pero aún así no era lo que esperaba.

\- Está bien -comentó por lo bajo-.

\- Menos mal… -suspiró aliviada ella-.

\- ¿Por qué no la has hecho como siempre…? -no pudo evitar quejarse-.

\- Porque tenéis que cuidaros, que siempre estáis comiendo tonterías.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¿No…? -alzó inquisitiva una ceja-. Si por Kiba fuera estaríais siempre comiendo pizza.

\- Pero yo no soy Kiba. Y tampoco soy su madre para decirle lo que puede y no puede comer, él ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo. ¡Que haga lo que le dé la gana!

\- Y si se tira de un puente, ¿tú también te tiras?

\- ¡Que yo no me paso el día comiendo porquerías, mamá!

\- ¡Eso habría que verlo!

\- ¿Qué pasa...? -preguntó su padre desde el salón-.

\- ¡Nada! -contestaron al unísono-.

Y ambos se quedaron mudos de un respingo al girarse a mirar hacia el pasillo, encontrando a Sasuke ahí parado. Al parecer había tenido intenciones de entrar a la cocina y se había quedado congelado al escucharles discutir…

Aunque no es que estuvieran enfadados realmente. Naruto sabía de sobras que en cuanto se les pasara la rabieta momentánea, ahí no había pasado nada. Claro que eso Sasuke no lo sabía…

Bueno, ahora lo sabría. No era el fin del mundo. Si bien no pudo evitar que le saliera una risilla nerviosa, y se rascó la nuca un poco incómodo por la situación.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Y aunque dudó un poco, finalmente entró y se sentó a la mesa, observándoles a él y a su madre ir y venir por la cocina. Quiso ofrecerse para ayudarles a colocar los platos y demás pero obviamente, siendo el invitado, su madre se negó en rotundo. Y al escuchar el ajetreo, su padre y Kiba no tardaron en unirse a ellos. Realmente era un alivio que Sasuke parecía congeniar de alguna manera con su padre.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 24 de agosto**_

 _ **14:50**_

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto? -preguntó Kiba-.

\- Sasuke tiene que volver pronto a casa -le informó-.

El día se le pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Aún no se habían marchado y ya empezaba a echar de menos al moreno simplemente de pensar que tenía que dejarle en casa en cuanto regresaran.

Al final, Naruto pareció ser el único decepcionado con el arroz de su madre. Los demás habían quedado satisfechos con el resultado y, tras la comida, habían estado jugando un rato más a las cartas, esta vez su madre incluida. Y aunque entre ella y Sasuke les estaban dando una paliza… Le costó una barbaridad decidir levantarse de ahí para recoger su cuarto y emprender el camino de vuelta.

Era una lástima que el día aún siguiera nublado y ventoso, le hubiera gustado darse un chapuzón antes de irse.

Pero empezaba a hacerse tarde ya, y ahora estaban en el cuarto de Naruto, el rubio terminando de meter en una maleta todo lo que se quería llevar, mientras Kiba ojeaba distraídamente alguna de sus revistas, tumbado en la cama. No sabía qué podía interesarle de ahí, todo eran artículos de diseño y composición fotográfica, con trucos para manipular las imágenes… Pero bueno, si se entretenía con eso…

\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene toque de queda? -río burlón por lo bajo-.

\- Tiene cosas que hacer. Además -terminó de cerrar la maleta, y miró a su amigo, alzando una ceja-, eres tú el que tiene que tener cuidado para que no le dejen en la calle…

\- Vale, vale, ya lo pillo -suspiró alzando las manos-. No volveré a meterme con tu amorcito…

Y el clic de la puerta del baño les hizo quedarse rígidos por un instante. Naruto sólo se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, tragando con fuerza, rogando por que Sasuke no hubiese escuchado esa última parte…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada -puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-. Estoy terminando con la maleta.

E hizo como si nada, y se levantó para ir a quitarle la revista de las manos al otro, que reía burlón, y la ojeó un poco por encima.

" _Debería ponerme a estudiar el programa…_ ".

\- Que por cierto, Naruto… -le llamó el moreno-. ¿Crees que a tu madre le molestaría si te llevas algún libro?

\- No creo -levantó la mirada de la revista-. ¿Alguno en especial?

\- Unn…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 24 de agosto**_

 _ **16:40**_

Al final habían sobrevivido.

Bueno, él.

No tenía ni idea de cuáles habían sido las expectativas de los otros dos, pero personalmente había conseguido un imposible: que Sasuke no le rogara salir huyendo de su madre, y que no le diera un infarto en el proceso.

Se habían despedido en cuanto terminaron de guardar todo en el maletero. Incluida su consola. Su padre le había insistido en que se la llevara de nuevo puesto que tenía intenciones de comprarse una para él.

Además, había llenado una maleta de mano con un montón de libros que le había pedido Sasuke que se llevara a su piso para leerlos cuando parase por allí; y casi todas las revistas que tenía ahí de fotografía. Tenía que empezar a prepararse para el curso y familiarizarse con los nuevos programas si no quería quedarse atrás nada más empezar.

Y también se llevó algunos pijamas, sólo por si acaso Sasuke volvía a quedarse a dormir en su piso algún otro día…

\- Naruto… -le sacó de sus pensamientos el moreno-. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa sobre tu padre?

\- ¿Eh? -apartó la mirada de la carretera un instante-.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora por estar concentrado en la conducción, y un poco ensimismado, pero Sasuke se había sentado de lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y tenía un brazo apoyado en el respaldar. Parecía que aquellos habían estado hablando sin que se enterase de nada.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo un silencio que de repente le hizo sentir tenso. ¿Habría ocurrido algo cuando les dejó a solas la noche de antes…?

\- Naruto -se adelantó Kiba-, ¿cómo es que no tienes el mismo apellido que tu padre?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -volvió a girarse un instante, viendo cómo le miraban ambos con expectación-.

\- Cuando vino tu padre ayer a darme la mano, se presentó como 'Namikaze'... -aclaró Sasuke-.

\- Ah… -rio nervioso por lo bajo-. Es que… Mis padres no están casados.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -exclamó el castaño junto a su oído-. ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes!?

\- ¿¡Y qué más da!? -sujetó con firmeza el volante con una mano, tapándose la oreja con la otra-. Lo decidieron así para que mi madre y yo no nos quedáramos sin nada si algún día mi padre tenía problemas con su negocio. Podrían embargarle todo y nos quedaríamos en la calle… Además de que podría acabar en la cárcel si hace algo mal. Así mi madre y yo estamos protegidos.

\- Ah… -se calmó su amigo, volviendo a sentarse bien en su sitio-. Joder, tío, menuda mierda, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué? -le cortó el moreno-. Sólo por tener el apellido diferente no deja de ser su padre.

\- Exacto -suspiró Naruto-.

\- Además, no hace falta un papel que diga que quieres a una persona para saber que realmente la quieres… -murmuró sentándose bien él también-.

Y Naruto se quedó sin habla notando cómo se le aceleraban las pulsaciones. ¿Ese comentario… iba por él?

" _Está hablando genéricamente, Naruto…_ ", trató de convencerse, sintiendo subirle el rubor.

Había miles y miles de parejas que vivían juntas sin haber pasado antes por el altar. Y ni de qué hablar si eran parejas homosexuales… No podrían hacer algo así aunque quisieran, a menos que lo hicieran en el extranjero. Aunque había escuchado que había una prefectura en la que lo habían legalizado. Pero de momento no había ninguna noticia de ningún matrimonio gay…

Igualmente Sasuke tenía razón.

No necesitaba un papel para saber con quién quería vivir su vida. Por lo que asintió en silencio, concentrado en lo que tenía delante. Pronto llegaría al desvío para ir hacia el centro, así que tenía que poner toda su atención.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 24 de agosto**_

 _ **17:10**_

Se bajaron los tres del coche en cuanto terminó de maniobrar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casa de Sasuke. Le hubiese dejado en la misma puerta, pero hoy había más coches de lo habitual en la plaza, y justo enfrente de la casa del moreno había un Audi de color gris. Que fijándose bien…

\- ¡Ostras, tío, es un coupé! -abrió los ojos como platos al cerrar la puerta, acercándose a mirarlo-. Joder, cómo mola...

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo -le advirtió Sasuke-.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -se indignó de que frenara su ataque de emoción-.

Era algo difícil ver por la ciudad en sitios no comerciales un vehículo así*.

\- Porque es de mi hermano, y como se entere de que le has dejado una huella después de pasarse la mañana limpiándolo, te cortará las manos.

Sí, era suficiente motivo para dar un paso atrás no fuera a ser que le diera sin querer. Aún no le conocía y no quería que, si algún día llegara a hacerlo, ya le tuviera manía. Además de por lo obvio…

Por lo que decidió mejor darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la parte trasera de su coche para abrir el maletero y darle a Sasuke su mochila. Aunque en verdad, y a pesar de haber estado juntos todo el fin de semana… Tenía muy pocas ganas de despedirse de él.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana? -le dijo antes de cerrar de nuevo-.

\- No lo sé… -se encogió levemente de hombros, dando unos pasos hacia la acera-. Ya veré a ver cómo tengo el día…

\- Bueno… -se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, apoyándose en el coche junto al castaño-. Si te apetece venir, mándame un mail antes, por si acaso salimos con la bici.

\- Unn… -asintió-.

Y por un instante se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, hasta que Sasuke desvió su atención hacia Kiba.

\- A mí también se me da bien eso de cortar manos.

\- ¿Eh…?

Tanto Naruto como Kiba se quedaron descolocados con el comentario. Aunque el castaño no tardó en responder.

\- ¡Tío, ¿pero qué dices?! -se giró a mirar a Naruto, casi con repulsión-. ¡Joder, no! ¡Es casi como si me dijeras que besara a mi hermana! Qué asco, Sasuke, tío…

\- ¿Cómo…? -preguntó confuso Naruto-.

Se había enrarecido el ambiente de forma repentina, y aún farfullando Kiba se abrió la puerta del coche para sentarse en el sitio del copiloto. Y para cuando se giró para cuestionar a Sasuke, se percató de que dirigía los pasos hacia él, se apoyó con una mano en el coche, inclinándose hasta quedar apenas a un palmo de su cara.

\- Ya te digo algo mañana -le dijo casi en un murmullo-.

No se esperó a que le contestara.

Y aunque fue algo fugaz, le besó en los labios para encaminarse a la puerta de su casa después.

Naruto se quedó ahí, tal cual estaba, sin poder creer que lo hubiera hecho. No sólo es que estuvieran en mitad de la calle… Y no sólo es que estuviera Kiba ahí. ¡Es que estaban apenas a unos metros de su casa!

Algo inquieto fue paseando la mirada del moreno a las ventanas de la planta superior que se veían desde la calle. Tenía la sensación ahora de que un montón de ojos invisibles estuvieran sobre él. Y en cuanto Sasuke se giró para despedirse con la mano y entró… Aprisa rodeó el coche para sentarse dentro.

\- ¿Y tú decías que no sois novios? -preguntó con retintín el castaño-.

\- No lo somos… -contestó al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón-.

\- Pues para no serlo…

Lentamente, giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente, aún incrédulo.

\- ¿Está celoso... de ti...?

\- Nah, no creo -dijo despreocupado, poniéndose el cinturón él también-. Ya le dije que a mí no me van los nabos.

\- ¿Y eso… -comenzó a decir, sintiéndose acalorado de repente-, ...cuándo ha sido?

\- El otro jueves, cuando vino a tu casa -contestó con la sonrisa torcida-.

\- ¡Kiba!

\- ¿¡Qué!? -rio entre dientes-. ¿Hubieras preferido que pensara que me molas o algo?

\- ¡No, per-!

\- Si no le hubiera dicho nada, estoy casi seguro de que ya me hubiera sacado los ojos -soltó una carcajada-.

\- No sé por qué dices eso… -murmuró frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que encendía el motor-.

\- A veces pareces tonto, en serio -le dio un empujón-.

\- Repite eso… -siseó, intentando concentrarse en maniobrar-.

\- Es que tú no viste cómo me miró cuando te fuiste a vestir a tu cuarto… -empezó a partirse de risa, revolviéndose en su asiento-. Creo que se fue corriendo detrás de ti para asegurarse de que yo no entraba ja ja ja ja -se abrazó a sí mismo por el vientre-.

\- ¿Eso va en serio…? -le miró por un instante antes de volver a centrarse en el asfalto-.

\- Sí, tío… Luego entró en el salón como si estuviera a punto de saltar a descuartizarme… Creo que se pensaba que estábamos haciendo cosas o a saber qué -rio de forma ahogada para sí-. Así que lo siento, Naruto, pero tenía que salvar mi pescuezo…

\- Hmmmm… -gruñó por lo bajo-.

\- Además, creo que gracias a eso no te ha ido mal desde entonces… -le pinchó con los dedos en el costado, haciéndole dar un bote-.

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Que estoy conduciendo, ostras!

\- Vale, vale... -rio entre dientes-. Dobe.

\- ¡No me llames dobe, capullo!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

*Sobre los coches en Japón… No sé cómo andará la cosa en otros países. Aquí en España, por suerte para nosotros, la única "penalización" que hay en cuanto a los vehículos es la cilindrada. A mayor cilindrada, mayor el impuesto de circulación. Aunque creo que la diferencia no es demasiada (no estoy del todo segura de esto puesto que yo no tengo coche, tengo moto xD ). La cuestión es que en Japón los impuestos de los coches son un poco duros por cuestiones de espacio =/ No recuerdo exactamente la medida, creo que era a partir de 2 metros, pero allá multan en el impuesto de circulación cuando los coches pasan de 'x' longitud. Por eso la mayoría de la gente de clase media, media-baja, tienen coches estilo "caja" súper compactos xDD Eso si es que no prefieren moverse con el transporte público, que también los hay muchísimos por falta de aparcamientos, sobre todo en las grandes capitales como pueden ser Tokio o Kyoto. Así que los coches "largos" quedan un poco reservados a las empresas y a la gente con dinero y son un poco raros de ver en las ciudades.

* * *

 **11-01-16**

¡Uolas! =D

Con el fragmento de hoy ya doy por cerrado lo que debería haber sido un sólo capítulo ^^Uu Espero que no se haga muy insípido pero es que por muchas vueltas que le daba no sabía cómo ponerle más "sentimiento", y no quiero quedarme atascada con esto. Aunque también me parecía importante añadir un par de detalles que me había dejado en el tintero al principio… Pero bueno. Ya más adelante se entenderá.

El siguiente capítulo también se me está haciendo más largo de lo que había planeado… Pero es que como he mencionado alguna vez, cuando junto a estos dos todo se escapa de las manos xDD

Y nada, eso.

Ya a la noche me pondré con los reviews que me tengo que marchar a clase ipso facto! x_x Creo que voy a llegar tarde… jajaja ^^Uu

¡Nos seguimos leyendo! =D


	19. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Martes, 26 de agosto**_

 _ **15:15**_

Faltaba poco ya para terminar su turno. Y empezaba a tener la sospecha de que ésta iba a ser igual que una semana atrás.

El día anterior Sasuke le avisó de que iba a pasar pronto por la cafetería, y gracias a que le dio por revisar su mail después de desayunar vio el mensaje, y no dudó en apresurarse para llegar antes al trabajo. Estuvieron un rato ahí hablando sobre las revistas de fotografía que se había llevado de casa de sus padres, Sasuke pareció interesado en los programas que se utilizaban puesto que le dijo que estaba pensando en probar el dibujo digital.

Pero a Naruto le supo a poco. Apenas fueron veinte minutos. Y mantuvo la esperanza de que volviera más tarde, o quizá se pasara por su casa.

Sin embargo, después de las cuatro y media, y al no contestarle el mail que le mandó después de salir de trabajar, decidió no esperar más e irse con Kiba a dar una vuelta con la bici para matar nervio.

Y hoy iba por el mismo camino.

Ya había terminado de subir todo lo que necesitaban sus compañeros para rellenar las cámaras de bebidas y estaba repasando las mesas de la terraza, para que quedasen bien limpias para el siguiente turno. Todas las mesas ocupadas estaban ya servidas. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Y en ello estaba, cuando levantó la vista y junto a la puerta de entrada al local vio que estaba Kiba.

"¿Pero qué…?", se quedó boquiabierto por un instante.

Iba vestido con más cuidado que de costumbre, con una camiseta blanca bajo la camisa azul claro de cuadros, y unos jeans ajustados, azul oscuro. Y algo andaba ocultando tras la espalda…

\- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hey… -rio nervioso-.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? -sonrió burlón-.

Claro que esperaba a alguien. Ino, al igual que él, estaba a punto de terminar su turno. Pero aún no había escuchado de su boca que fuera ella con quien se había enrollado aquel día en el pub, ni con la que salió el jueves pasado… Y ella tampoco había mencionado nada…

"Se va a cabrear", se le pasó por la mente.

\- S-sí, bueno, verás. E-es que, ¿sabes? Aquella chica que te conté…

Vale, ahora entendía un poco porqué todo el mundo se burlaba de él. Era bastante divertido ver cómo su amigo no paraba de balbucear, mirando a todos lados, rojo como un tomate. Hubo de apretar los labios para impedir que la sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando en la cara no fuera demasiado descarada e impedir que se le escapara la carcajada.

\- P-pues resulta que es…

\- ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!?

Ambos dieron un respingo al grito que se le escapó a la chica cuando asomó por la puerta, y se quedaron en silencio. Desde luego Ino no sabía nada de esto por la cara de sorpresa que llevaba…

\- Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar… -escurrió el bulto-.

Sólo esperaba que para cuando subiera de nuevo, no se encontrara a su amigo con la marca de la mano de Ino en la cara. Esa chica tenía un temperamento de cuidado… Y no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber hecho el castaño para cabrearla cuando salieron. Si como él dijo 'se lo habían pasado bien' aquel sábado…

Y como en un flash recordó el momento en que el castaño le contó que se había liado con una "piba", todo emocionado...

\- Es tu amigo el que está fuera, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Shikamaru nada más entrar en el vestuario-.

\- Sí… -suspiró-.

\- Tiene que tener huevos para venir a buscarla -rio entre dientes-.

\- ¿Por?

\- No sé qué le haría, pero este fin de semana cuando salimos, Ino no paraba de despotricar.

\- Creo que yo me hago a una idea -volvió a suspirar-. Es un descarado…

\- Hmmm…

Terminaron de cambiarse en silencio. Naruto se sorprendió al percatarse de que apenas había sudado la camisa. Lo que le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto había bajado la temperatura en la última semana.

Aunque no era de extrañar: por estas fechas, y tal y como había ocurrido, las lluvias empezaban a ser más frecuentes; se acercaba ya el otoño, y no tardaría ya mucho en tener que sacar del armario las sudaderas de manga larga.

Lo que irremediablemente le hizo volver a pensar en Sasuke.

"Al menos ya no se morirá de una lipotimia…".

\- ¿Te hace venir a tomar unas birras?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

Wow. Esto sí que era una sorpresa. Hasta ahora Shikamaru nunca le había dicho nada, y ya iban dos veces que le invitaban en menos de dos semanas.

\- Hay un pub a un par de calles. Creo que tu amigo va a necesitar un trago -rio entre dientes-.

\- ¿No va a ir Ino contigo?

\- No, hoy se va a ayudar a su madre en su tienda.

\- Ah… Vale.

Cerró su taquilla tras guardarlo todo en la mochila, y se la colgó al hombro. Y como acto reflejo ya, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, siguiendo a Shikamaru para salir del vestuario.

Una sonrisa estúpida estaba a punto de formarse en su cara cuando se sintió arrastrado de un tirón.

\- ¡Ya era hora! -le tiró fuera la rubia, encerrándose de un portazo-.

Hubo de dar unos cuantos saltitos para mantener el equilibrio. Por poco y le estampa.

\- Creo que ha sido buena idea eso de las birras -murmuró atónito Naruto-.

\- Ahh -suspiró hastiado Shikamaru-. Vámonos antes de que nos caiga a nosotros también…

\- ¡Te he oído! -grito la rubia desde el otro lado-.

El escalofrío que le dio a Naruto, le hizo reaccionar e ir tras su compañero para subir las escaleras. Iba a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo inconscientemente cuando recordó que tenía un mail en especial por leer…

{[ Va… Un poco aburrido la verdad. ¿Haces algo hoy? ]}

Sintió que un cosquilleo le recorría todo el pecho. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la vista hacia Shikamaru, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a la barra en el piso de arriba, y le llamó.

\- ¡Oye, Shikamaru! ¿Te importa si viene Sasuke?

\- Por mí no hay problema -se quedó un poco sorprendido-.

"¡Bien!", celebró para sus adentros.

Ahora el problema era… ¿Le molestaría a Kiba? Temía un poco por el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar su amigo…

De momento, se guardó el móvil y siguió al otro para salir a buscarle.

Y bueno… Mal, mal, no parecía.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y algo así como un puchero. Al menos no tenía una mano estampada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado…? -le preguntó nada más llegar a su lado-.

\- ¡Y yo que sé! -remulgó por lo bajo-. Dice que soy un caradura y que siga soñando si creo que va a salir conmigo otra vez.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó cuando salisteis la semana pasada?

\- Va, chicos, vámonos de aquí que como salga y te vea de nuevo… -dijo Shikamaru, emprendiendo la marcha-.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Kiba-.

\- A tomar unas birras -le empujó con el hombro mientras caminaban-. ¡Ah, Shikamaru! ¿¡No tendrán billar ahí!?

\- No, lo siento -se giró a mirarle con una sonrisilla burlona-. Tienen dardos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mola!

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 26 de agosto**_

 _ **16:35**_

Finalmente invitó a Sasuke para que se les uniera. Le había explicado dónde estaba el pub, en el segundo piso de un edificio comercial. No era difícil de encontrar, el letrero que daba a la calle se veía desde lejos. Pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. Aún no le había contestado si sí o si no iba a ir… Y llevaban ya un buen rato ahí.

Kiba no había dejado de renegar en cuanto a Ino se refería. Al parecer, le había comprado unas flores y las había tirado a la basura casi sin mirarlas. Pero empezaba a pensar que sí sabía la razón por la que la rubia se había enfadado. Y es que en cuanto pasaba alguna chica bien dotada por delante de él…

\- Kiba, tío… -suspiró volviendo a fijar su atención en la diana-. Se te van los ojos…

\- ¿¡Pero tú la has visto!? Ésa estaba operada fijo.

\- ¿Y te extrañas de que Ino esté enfadada? -rio entre dientes Shikamaru-.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Se ponen la ropa tan ajustada que casi me las puedo imaginar sin nada…

\- Mira hacia otro lado -contestó plano el rubio-.

Y es que, simplemente, Naruto no entendía el problema. Su problema en ese momento era que, por mucho que apuntara, no conseguía atinar en el centro de la diana.

\- Nnnnggg -se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Esto tiene que tener algún truco…

\- Ánimo -se mofó Shikamaru, arrancando los dardos de la máquina-.

Naruto se apartó de ahí, y se sentó junto a Kiba. Como no había mucha gente aún, habían tenido suerte al encontrar libre la mesa más cercana a la diana. Así que Naruto podía seguir bien de cerca los movimientos de su compañero, aunque seguía sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal para que la mayor parte de los dardos fueran a parar a la parte más alejada del centro. Eso si no los tiraba fuera del círculo…

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que le daba trago a su cerveza, y actualizó de nuevo la bandeja de entrada. Pero no tenía ningún mensaje.

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada aún? -le preguntó el castaño, tras verle suspirar-.

\- No…

Y no pudo evitar poner un puchero.

El sitio debía estar como a unos veinte minutos de caminata desde casa de Sasuke. No estaba tan lejos. Pero lo que más le frustraba era que no le hubiera dicho nada aún. Hacía casi una hora desde que le invitó a ir con ellos a tomar algo…

\- Le habrá salido algo que hacer -le restó importancia el castaño-.

\- Sí… -suspiró resignado-.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar luego? -preguntó Shikamaru-.

Naruto levantó la vista para ver cómo tiraba el último dardo. Y bufó para sus adentros. Los tres en el centro… ¿¡Cómo lo hacía!?

\- Por mí vale -respondió Kiba-.

\- Por mí también. Empiezo a tener hambre.

De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos al sentir que alguien le pasaba la mano por el cuello. Y se giró un tanto para ver quién había sido, aunque algo le decía que sólo podía ser una persona…

\- Hey -saludó Sasuke al pasar por su lado-.

\- Hey… -le devolvió el saludo-.

Ya empezaba a notar el rubor subirle a las mejillas y una tonta sonrisa formándose en su cara.

Y sin decir nada más, aquel se sentó a su lado. Con calma dejó su bandolera a un lado, para acomodarse, y quedó medio recostado en la silla, con las manos entrelazadas en su vientre. Finalmente suspiró y se giró un tanto para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien -se encogió de hombros-. Mucha faena por la mañana, ya sabes.

\- Hey, un poco más y no nos pillas -le dijo Shikamaru al pasar junto a él, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de sentarse-. ¿Cómo va eso?

\- Va -se encogió de hombros también-. ¿Os vais ya?

\- Estábamos diciendo de ir a cenar -le explicó Kiba-. Estos dos aún no han comido.

\- Hmmm…

\- ¿Te vienes? -preguntó Naruto algo nervioso-.

Esperaba por los dioses que ahora que había venido no se fuera a marchar, si es que no le gustaba el plan.

\- Vale -respondió sin más-.

"¡Bien!".

\- ¿Qué os apetece? -preguntó Shikamaru-.

\- ¡Ramen!

\- ¡Pizza!

\- Sushi.

Y se hizo el silencio por un momento, mientras se miraban de unos a otros.

\- ¡Tío, pero si siempre estás comiendo pizza! -le recriminó a su amigo-.

\- ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¡Ramen-freak!

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! Que hace ya… -frunció el ceño intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comió ramen, pero no recordaba exactamente-. ¡Hace semanas que ni lo huelo!

\- Ay, madre… -suspiró Shikamaru-.

\- ¡Pero yo no puedo comer pizza en casa!

\- ¡Pero comes siempre que vienes a mi casa!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¿¡Cómo que no!?

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte q-?

\- Hey… -les llamó la atención Sasuke-. ¿Por qué no lo echáis a suertes y ya está?

\- Yo quiero ramen… -murmuró cruzándose de brazos, apartando la mirada-.

\- No seáis críos -suspiró de nuevo Shikamaru-. A mí me da igual dónde vayamos.

\- Unn… -asintió el moreno-.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada a su amigo. Estaba con la misma actitud que él: cruzado de brazos, medio escurriéndose en la silla y los labios sellados; sabía que no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder.

Pero hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de discutir más. Ahora que Sasuke estaba ahí…

\- Vale… -murmuró-. ¡Pero la próxima vez comemos ramen!

\- ¡Yessss! -alzó los brazos victorioso, riendo entre dientes-.

Resignado, cogió su cerveza y le dio un trago, volviendo a centrar su atención en el que tenía al lado.

Que fijándose bien… Podía adivinar porqué había tardado en llegar, tal vez. Llevaba el pelo engominado y el flequillo bien en su sitio. No es que de normal no se arreglara el pelo, pero no solía ponerse gomina. Y aunque le llamó la atención el colgante que llevaba, con el símbolo de 'Ouroboros'*… No pudo evitar que su recorrido visual se fuera alejando un poco más arriba, hacia la clavícula y luego a su cuello… Si es que tenía que haberse puesto esa camiseta a propósito, dejando expuesto todo el cuello y hasta casi los hombros. ¡Luego le decía provocador a él!

Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas cuando se percató de que Sasuke dejó escurrir una sonrisa burlona.

Le había pillado.

Otra vez.

\- Pensaba que no te gustaba tanto Fullmetal… -comentó como excusa, dando otro trago-.

\- Por favor, Naruto… -rio entre dientes, alzando una ceja-. Esa serie ya es mítica.

\- Sí, tío -añadió Kiba-. Es como decir que no sabes quién es Franky*.

Pero por mucho que le hubiera seguido la corriente… Sabía que no había colado el comentario. Más que nada por esa sonrisilla de autosuficiencia, y esa mirada acusatoria.

\- ¿De qué habláis? -preguntó Shikamaru-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 26 de agosto**_

 _ **17:55**_

No es que no se lo estuviera pasando bien esa tarde.

Mientras comían, entre él y Kiba, habían estado contándole a Shikamaru acerca de un montón de series de animé para intentar picarle en la curiosidad para que empezara a ver alguna.

De mientras, Sasuke había aportado algún que otro comentario, pero tampoco es que fuera especialmente hablador. Y no debía de tener mucha hambre tampoco, puesto que sólo cogió un par de trozos de pizza, mientras que entre ellos tres se comieron dos enteras…

Quizá era demasiado pronto para cenar para él: Naruto y Shikamaru no habían probado bocado desde que entraron a trabajar en la mañana; y Kiba… Kiba siempre tenía espacio para la pizza, tuviera hambre o no.

Pero la cuestión era que, por muy bien que se lo estuviera pasando con ellos, quería pasar más rato con Sasuke en otro tipo de ambiente, en algún sitio lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo, para poder darle un beso. O cogerle de la mano aunque fuera. Le daba igual. Pero sentía la urgente necesidad de acercarse un poco más a él. Y empezaba a sentirse inquieto.

\- Creo que yo me voy a ir ya -comentó al aire el moreno-.

\- ¿Ya…?

Sin querer, su decepción fue más que evidente.

\- Unn…

\- Pero si hace nada que has llegado, tío -se quejó Kiba-.

\- Estoy un poco cansado.

\- Puedo llevarte en coche a casa si quieres -se ofreció enseguida-.

Y es que… ¡Jolín! ¡Hacía nada que había llegado!

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros sin contestarle, y con calma agarró su bandolera para ponerse en pie. Inmediatamente Naruto le imitó, echando un vistazo sobre la mesa y la silla para cerciorarse de que no se dejaba nada.

\- ¿Tú qué haces, Kiba? ¿Te llevo?

\- Nah… Creo que me quedaré un rato con éste -le dio con el codo en el costado a Shikamaru-. Me parece surrealista que nunca haya visto nada de animé -rio burlón-.

\- Hey, que el club de shogi* era bastante estricto, tío. Pasábamos un montón de horas ahí encerrados.

\- Bueno, pues… -se llevó la mano a la nuca algo nervioso. Le sabía mal irse así sin más y dejar que Kiba se tuviera que buscar la vida para volver a casa-.

\- Ya hablamos -alzó una mano el castaño a modo de despedida, volviendo a centrarse en la pantalla de su móvil-.

\- Hasta mañana -se despidió Shikamaru también-.

\- Hasta mañana…

Y ahí dejaron a aquellos dos, completamente inmersos en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono viendo lo que quiera que fuera que Kiba le estaba enseñando ahora, y se marcharon.

Su coche no estaba muy lejos. No había sido a propósito, pero habían ido a cenar a una pizzería que estaba casi al lado de la cafetería donde trabajaba. Si bien fue un paseo un poco tenso puesto que no estaba del todo seguro de que realmente Sasuke quisiera que le acompañase… Tenía la impresión de que le daba completamente igual si iba con él o no.

Claro que eso fue hasta que llegaron y entraron dentro del coche, y una vez cerraron las puertas, el moreno se reclinó en el asiento y le besó en la mejilla bajo su estupor.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

Fue la única tonta pregunta que se le ocurrió hacer. Le había pillado completamente desprevenido.

\- Bien -le sonrió levemente, cogiéndole de la mano-. Estuve pintando un poco ayer.

\- ¿El qué? -le sonrió de vuelta-.

\- Me han hecho un encargo… -dijo casi en un susurro-.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Guai, ¿no?!

\- Unn… -asintió-.

Por alguna razón, parecía nervioso de estar contándole aquello. No paraba de pasearle el pulgar por el dorso de la mano, e incluso podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿O quizá no era por eso…?

\- ¿Tienes prisa por volver a casa?

\- Realmente no…

\- ¿Te apetece ir a la playa? -se le ocurrió de repente-.

Sasuke cesó en sus caricias y se le quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, quizá un poco sorprendido de su ocurrencia. Pero finalmente, le sonrió levemente de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros dejándose reposar relajadamente en el asiento.

¿Había mentido cuando dijo que estaba cansado…? ¿Había sido una excusa…?

Aunque le dio exactamente igual en ese momento. Hacía que se sintiera terriblemente egoísta pero no podía dejar de alegrarse de pasar un rato a solas con él. Y con la emoción recorriéndole las venas, se abrochó el cinturón y puso el motor en marcha.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 26 de agosto**_

 _ **18:45 h**_

Para cuando llegaron al paseo marítimo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. No se había percatado de lo pronto que se ocultaba últimamente hasta este día y junto a la caída de las temperaturas de los últimos días, no podía evitar pensar en lo cerca que estaba ya el otoño. E irremediablemente le vino el ramen a la mente, lo bien que sentaba ese caldito en los días más fríos bajo el abrigo del kotatsu*.

Y en eso iba pensando mientras paseaban, el uno al lado del otro, junto al murillo de piedra que lindaba con la arena de la playa.

Había decidido ir un poco más allá de la zona de los chiringuitos para evitar las muchedumbres. Por más tiempo que pasara, no se acostumbraba al hecho de que, incluso entre semana, hubiera tanta gente en las calles.

Por eso no había casi nadie en el paseo, salvo los que pasaban con la bicicleta o los patines ocasionalmente, y podía escuchar perfectamente el ir y venir de las olas, rompiendo en la orilla. Era realmente relajante.

\- ¿Y tú qué? -le preguntó el moreno tras un rato-. ¿No me cuentas nada?

\- Pues no mucho… Ayer salí con Kiba a dar una vuelta con la bici y poco más.

\- Que hablando de Kiba. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Por?

¿En serio se había dado cuenta en tan poco rato…?

\- Estaba raro hoy.

\- Es por Ino... -suspiró-. Le ha dado calabazas. Se ve que el otro día quedaron para salir y le giró la cara, y hoy ha ido para intentar arreglarlo y se ha cogido un rebote la tía…

\- Hmmm…

\- Pero aunque sea mi amigo, en parte se lo merece -refunfuñó-.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Pues porque-! -se giró a mirarle. Pero de repente sintió como si fuera él mismo quien estuviera en la posición de la chica, dándose cuenta de lo posesivo que iba a sonar, y hubo de apartar la vista algo abochornado de sí mismo. Aún así no quiso ocultarle el motivo de su indignación-. Porque no está bien que salga con una chica que supuestamente le gusta, y se pase el rato mirando a las que le pasan por el lado -murmuró-.

\- Hmmm…

\- Pero en fin, él sabrá lo que hace.

\- Pues yo pienso otra cosa... -añadió dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el muro para sentarse ahí-, los ojos se hicieron para mirar.

Levemente, pero su sonrisa se torció un tanto mientras se apoyaba con las manos en el borde, tras su espalda, reclinándose hacia atrás. Le estaba provocando y lo sabía, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Hmmm… Así que, si sales conmigo a dar una vuelta, ¿te vas a pasar el rato mirando a los demás…? -le preguntó acercándose a él hasta quedar a tan sólo un paso, mirándole directamente a los ojos-.

\- Entiéndeme… Si por ejemplo, estoy al lado de una mesa de billar y un tío con el culo bien puesto se agacha para tirar… No me puedes echar en cara que se me vayan los ojos.

Vale… No sabía en qué momento fue, pero Sasuke debió de darse cuenta aquella noche que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

\- ¿Eso es una indirecta?

\- Para nada -sonrió burlón-.

\- Cretino.

\- Es divertido -rio por lo bajo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros-.

\- Luego dices que soy yo el que va provocando.

Y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que él se agachó un tanto, apoyándose en sus hombros, para besarle. Y una tonta sonrisa se le escapó al separarse y ver la del moreno también. Pero era de esas sinceras, de esas que sólo veía cuando estaban ellos dos solos, y no pudo sino volver a acudir a sus labios.

Le resultaba imposible oponerse a ese magnetismo que le tenía totalmente atrapado. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía una de las manos del moreno sobre su baja espalda, atrayéndole hacia él, y la otra había bajado por su pierna, tirando de ella, incitándole a que se apoyara en el muro. Dudó por un instante, pero es que simplemente no podía luchar contra esa fuerza que casi le obligaba a seguirle, y terminó por sentarse sobre sus piernas, pasándole las manos por el cuello.

\- Así que… Te quedarías mirándole el culo a cualquiera que te pase por delante -apoyó la frente con la suya, mirándole a los ojos-.

\- Unn… -sonrió el otro, paseándole las manos por la espalda-. Y si no se anda con cuidado le doy un azote también.

Fue dicho y hecho. Ni corto ni perezoso, le dio una palmada en la nalga, aunque tuvo la decencia de medir la fuerza esta vez. No como la que le dio estando en casa de sus padres.

\- Borde...

Realmente no sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio o se estaba refiriendo a él. Pero de nuevo sintió la necesidad de besarle. Si es que por más que quisiera enfadarse con él, le resultaba un imposible. Más cuando le sonreía de aquella manera. Le hacía sentir completamente en calma.

Y así, con calma, se estuvieron besando, sin cejar en sus caricias, hasta que hubo de decirse a sí mismo 'basta', abrazándose fuerte a él, pasando un buen rato ahí sentados, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones y las olas de fondo.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que volver a casa?

\- No muy tarde, mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Pintar un cuadro... ¿por ejemplo?

\- Ah, sí... -rio un tanto avergonzado. Se le había olvidado por completo-.

Se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, apartándole el flequillo de la cara. Con cuidado, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, una y otra vez, y los fue paseando lentamente cada vez acercándose más a sus labios. Y en apenas un roce, los repasó antes de inclinarse a besarle una vez más.

\- Ummm… ¿Te apetece ver una peli?

Ya sabía que quería irse pronto a casa… Pero es que no podía evitar querer alargar un poco más el estar con él.

\- Como quieras -sonrió-.

Y con la emoción recorriéndole por las venas, le atrajo hacia sí con las manos en las mejillas, dándole un beso quizá un poco más tosco de lo que realmente hubiese querido. Pero no pudo evitarlo. De pensar que Sasuke tal vez se hubiera sentido incómodo, o cansado, y que por eso dijera de marcharse… a darse cuenta ahora de que realmente, quizá, lo había dicho verdaderamente con la intención de que le siguiera para poder estar con él… No podía sino sentirse completamente dichoso.

Aunque en parte no quería marcharse de ahí. Lo cierto era que estaba bastante a gusto abrazado de Sasuke, con el sonido del mar acompañándoles. Fue un verdadero acto de voluntad el que hizo para apartarse de él y dejar que se levantara.

\- ¿Tú sabías que hay peces que dibujan? -comentó animado, de camino al coche-.

\- Unn… -sonrió-.

\- ¡Buah! ¡Yo me quedé flipando cuando lo vi la primera vez!

-Sí, yo también -río por lo bajo-. Es sorprendente que sean capaces de dibujar formas tan complejas.

\- ¿¡Verdad!?

\- Unn… -asintió-. ¿Y tú sabías que hay peces que no saben nadar?

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? -soltó una carcajada-. ¿¡Cómo no van a saber nadar si viven en el agua!?

\- Es irónico, pero cierto.

\- ¿Y qué hacen? ¿Se quedan ahí tirados en el fondo? -río burlón sin terminar de creerle-. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Se suben encima de las rayas y van cabalgando como si fueran jinetes!

\- ¿Pero qué dices, dobe? -soltó una leve carcajada-.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, caray! -le dio un empujón en el hombro-.

\- Pues deja de decir tonterías -le devolvió el empujón-.

\- ¿Tonterías? De alguna manera tienen que desplazarse, ¿no? Y si no saben nadar… ¿¡Cómo no van a saber nadar!? Se morirían de hambre si no se mueven, y algo tienen que comer… ¡Ah, ya sé! -se quedó inmóvil por un instante, pero enseguida recuperó el paso para ponerse junto al moreno-. Se quedan todo el día ahí con la boca abierta y esperan que se metan los peces y se los comen -le miró fijamente, esperando haber acertado-.

\- No, dobe, caminan -asintió con media sonrisa-.

Pero Naruto estaba convencido de que le estaba tomando el pelo, como tantas otras veces.

\- Te estás quedando conmigo -le volvió a dar un empujón en el hombro-.

\- No, te lo digo en serio. Algunos tienen las aletas como si fueran una especie de manos.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Va en serio, dobe -rio encogiéndose un poco al caminar-.

¿¡Cómo quería que le creyera si se estaba partiendo el culo de risa en su cara!?

\- ¡No te burles de mí, cretino! ¡Y deja de llamarme dobe, ostras!

\- ¡Perdona! -consiguió decir entre risas-. Pero es que… es que… -hubo de pararse un momento y llevarse las manos al vientre para intentar controlarse-. Es que por un momento has puesto cara de besugo y…

\- ¡Nnnnnggg! -gruñó un tanto molesto-. Te voy a decir yo quién tiene cara de besugo…

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia él, y aunque Sasuke intentó detenerle cogiéndole de las muñecas, llegó a revolverle el pelo, despeinándole todo el flequillo.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Quién tiene cara de besugo ahora? -le preguntó forcejeando con él, intentando despeinarle un poco más-.

\- Tú, dobe -siguió riendo-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 26 de agosto**_

 _ **22:25 h**_

Eran por ahí las siete y veinte cuando se fueron de vuelta al piso y habían parado para echar gasolina. Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de que este mes se había pasado con sus gastos… Cuando fue a pagar con la tarjeta no le admitió el pago y hubo de echar mano de la otra que tenía de su cuenta de ahorros. Y es que su sueldo de camarero no daba para muchos despilfarros y últimamente, entre unas cosas y otras, se había estado pasando de la raya sin darse cuenta.

Menos mal que en ese momento Sasuke había estado entretenido eligiendo algo para comer más tarde y no se había enterado. No es que le faltara dinero, de siempre había sido un buen ahorrador, y desde que empezó a trabajar nada más dejar el instituto había guardado hasta el último yen que había caído en sus manos. De todo lo concerniente al coche siempre se había hecho cargo su padre, por más que había insistido. Aunque bueno, viendo las facturas de gasolina desde que empezó a vivir solo… Con los trabajos que había tenido hasta ahora, a tiempo parcial, no se hubiera podido permitir las salidas que hacía de vez en cuando a la asociación aquella…

Pero bueno, la cuestión era que, salvo ese pequeño incidente, todo había estado tranquilo. Habían seguido hablando animadamente, hasta que llegaron al piso sobre curiosidades. Y una vez allí, Naruto preparó una bolsa de palomitas de las que trajo Sasuke la semana anterior, mientras el moreno buscaba alguna película para ver.

Habían dejado el ventanal de la terraza abierto, en lugar de poner el aire acondicionado. Se había levantado una brisa bastante agradable de aire fresco y cuando estuvo todo listo le dieron al 'play'.

Y ahora, estaban tumbados en el sofá. Sasuke se había quedado dormido, y él iba por el mismo camino, abrazándole por la espalda y con un brazo a modo de almohada para el moreno. Se sentía bien tener el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo contra su pecho y le hacía sentirse completamente perezoso, a pesar de que la película le estaba gustando.

Sasuke le había dicho que uno de los personajes principales era un actor que también salía en el dorama que seguía, interpretando el papel de Kenshin. Y lo cierto era que su cara se le hacía familiar, pero no conseguía recordar dónde le había visto.

Aunque en ese momento le daba un poco igual. Se sentía tan terriblemente relajado que los párpados le comenzaban a pesar. Tenía la mano libre sobre el pecho del moreno, sintiendo cada latido sobre su palma, a la vez que notaba cada respiración al subir y bajar su pecho. Y también le llegaba ese suave aroma que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke, que ya le era tan familiar. Tanto que incluso a veces dejaba de notarlo. Pero estando tan pegado a él…

Suspiró profundamente en un intento de no caer dormido, y se apretó un tanto más a él en su abrazo. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y tenía que llevarle de vuelta a casa.

\- Sasuke… -susurró cerca de su oído-. Sasuke, se hace tarde…

\- Hmmm…

Aquel se removió levemente, pero no parecía haber despertado.

\- Sasuke… -le llamó de nuevo, sin éxito-.

Pero no quería zarandearle hasta que despertara. A él no le gustaba y se ponía de muy mal humor si le levantaban de golpe.

Entonces recordó la forma en la que le despertó Sasuke el otro día y comenzó a besarle por encima de la camiseta en el hombro, aupándose un poco para llegar mejor, y le apartó el flequillo de la cara, dejándole suaves besos por la mejilla y la frente, y por todo lugar que le quedaba al alcance.

\- Despierta…

A lo que Sasuke respondió suspirando profundamente al tiempo que giraba la cara para esconderla contra su brazo y se encogió de piernas, acurrucándose. Realmente parecía cansado.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Pero aunque esperó un poco, aquel no respondía. Y volvió a llamarle, meneándole un poco del brazo. Tras un nuevo suspiro, y algo así como un gruñido, volvió a removerse, cogiéndole de la mano, haciendo que volviera a abrazarle como había estado antes. No pudo contener la risilla que se le escapó al verle tan rezongón.

Y de nuevo se aupó un tanto, para llegar a besarle en la mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? -le volvió a preguntar-.

\- Hmmm… -gruñó por lo bajo. Tensó el cuerpo, haciendo que temblara levemente, antes de taparse la boca y bostezar. No fue hasta entonces que entre abrió los ojos-. No puedo… -contestó finalmente-.

Lentamente, Sasuke fue girándose hacia él, le pasó el brazo por debajo del suyo, y le abrazó por la cintura apretándose más a él, dejando la cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.

Por un momento, se sintió completamente posesivo, devolviéndole el abrazo, deseando que hubiera dicho que 'sí'. Estaba tan a gusto que su parte más egoísta le gritaba por insistirle en que se quedara.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme mañana...? -le preguntó el moreno-.

Y hubiera jurado que le había leído el pensamiento si no fuera por el bostezo que dio, escondiendo la cara bajo su hombro.

\- Claro -susurró aliviado-.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Ouroboros:* símbolo circular de un dragón mordiéndose la cola, en referencia a Fullmetal Alchemist.

Franky*: Personaje miembro de la banda de "los sombrero de paja" ('mugiwara no ichimi', en japonés), en referencia a One Piece.

Shogi*: "el juego de mesa de los generales", es un tipo de ajedrez japonés descendiente del juego hindú "charutanga", del que parecen provenir todos estos juegos de estrategia.

Kotatsu*: Le dicen así a las mesas bajas típicas japonesas a las que les ponen encima un futón. Debajo de la mesa suele haber una fuente de calor. Aquí en España antes había costumbre de tener algo así, cuando no había sistemas de calefacción. Se ponía una especie de manta fina sobre la mesa, y un cristal encima de la manta. Y bajo la mesa había un brasero. Así que nosotros también teníamos nuestra versión de 'kotatsu' =P

* * *

 **17-01-16**

Uolas! =D

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! x3

Quería deciros que hasta dentro de un par de semanas no actualizaré puesto que tengo un par de exámenes ya para dentro de unas semanas… u.u Estamos entrando en la recta final del curso y se está poniendo un poco feo ^^Uu

Pero le prometí actualizar pronto a alguien, así que aquí está ;) Ya sé que soy un poco ñoña… pero espero que os haya gustado n_nUu

Y pues nada chicos, ¡me piro a seguir estudiando! ;A;


	20. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Scaring

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 27 de agosto**_

 _ **16:25 h**_

Naruto estaba en la cocina terminando de desembolsar la compra, a la espera de que llegase Kiba para ir a darse una ducha. Sabía que en cualquier momento haría su aparición, y se negaba a salir corriendo del baño medio en pelotas. Más que nada por si acaso le pillaba ya en la ducha. No quería mojar todo el suelo.

Habían quedado con Sasuke en el centro a las seis y media, así que aún tenía un rato para comer algo después de asearse. Le faltaban unos días para cobrar y, aunque no le escaseaba el dinero, prefería no gastar más de su cuenta de ahorros. Así que mejor sería comer en casa.

Sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la feria que había en un barrio a las afueras. Se lo había escuchado decir a alguien que pasaba por la puerta de la cafetería en la mañana, y no paraba de preguntarse cómo se vería Sasuke con una yukata*. Aunque estaba seguro que, vistiera lo que vistiera, se vería igual de bien. Sasuke desprendía ese tipo de aura, seductora e irresistible, que atraía todas las miradas. Sabía que en cierto grado le idealizaba un poco pues ya había visto alguna vez el mal humor que se gastaba.

"Aunque últimamente ya no tanto…", meditó para sí.

Y por eso, tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se había sentido el día anterior… Hacía que le diera brincos el pecho sólo de pensar que realmente Sasuke se había excusado con estar cansado para pasar un rato más con él a solas, y lo bien que se había sentido estar abrazado a él. Y quería pensar que el buen humor del moreno se debía en parte gracias a ello. Si era así, desde luego deseaba poder repetir eso de quedarse dormidos, sintiendo su calor, abrazados. Era como un remanso de paz y de verdad deseaba que Sasuke lo sintiera así también. Al menos parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

No pudo sino sonreír para sí mientras terminaba de dejar las cosas en el armario, cerrándolo con cuidado.

¿Quién le iba a decir que un chico tan bueno y tan atractivo como Sasuke estaría interesado en él? Si se lo hubiesen dicho un año atrás, ni borracho se lo hubiese creído.

Animado, se fue directo al baño. No sabía cuánto tardaría Kiba en llegar, pero seguro que tendría tiempo de afeitarse.

Si bien, por algún motivo, se quedó ahí estático frente al espejo cuando se quitó la camiseta. No solía fijarse demasiado en su apariencia pero en el último medio año debía reconocer que había ganado algo de masa muscular debido, muy seguramente, a todas las salidas que hacía con la bici, y al hecho de andar cargando las dichosas cajas de cerveza en la cafetería.

Hmmm.

"No es que antes estuviera gordo…", reflexionó para sí girando la cara observando el contorno de su mandíbula.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que antes fuese alguien terriblemente atractivo. Unos años atrás, su perfil era más bien rechoncho, y a pesar de no tener barriga de camionero, su vientre era más bien flácido.

" _Nada que ver con esto…_ ", se pasó una mano por el abdomen. " _Hmmm…_ ".

Ni que hablar de su culo. Todo lo respingón que era antes, fruto de la grasa, ahora era más bien firme.

Y en ese momento tomó plenamente consciencia de lo que le dijo Sasuke, ruborizándose él solo ante aquel hecho.

Porque era un hecho, siendo objetivo.

No es que la apariencia física fuese el motivo de que empezara a hacer dieta ni de que empezara a salir con la bici. Se sentía bien. En cuerpo y mente. Desde que dejó de comer tantas porquerías y había empezado de nuevo a hacer ejercicio, interiormente notó ese bienestar de sentirse más liviano y con más energía. Por eso había seguido haciéndolo. Porque se sentía bien. Y por eso no le había dado más pensamientos y la realidad de los resultados externos le habían pasado un poco desapercibidos.

Y no es que fuese un chico de revista... Pero tampoco tenía nada que envidiar.

Hmmm.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 27 de agosto**_

 _ **19:40 h**_

\- Escucha este, escucha este... -le dijo Suigetsu-.

Sasuke había venido acompañado de sus dos amigos, Suigetsu y el grandote, Juugo. Había esperado que viniera solo, pero no podía negar que Suigetsu le caía cada vez mejor. El tipo era hilarante. Llevaba ya como quince minutos contando un chiste tras otro, y sentía que le fuera a dar un calambre en el estómago de lo malos que eran.

\- ...Un ciego le pregunta a un cojo "¿qué tal andas?". Y el cojo le contesta, "pues ya ves".

\- ¡Para ya, tío! -se retorció en su asiento, sin poder parar de reír-.

Y Kiba estaba en el mismo estado que él, dando patadas al suelo por tal de no dar manotazos en la mesa.

\- El último, te lo juro -soltó una carcajada aquel-. ¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de los colmos?

\- ¿¡C-cuál!? -consiguió preguntar entre espasmo y espasmo-.

\- Que un mudo le diga a un sordo que un ciego les está espiando.

Y soltó otra carcajada cuando pensaba que le sería imposible.

\- Tras los pelos de un calvo -añadió Sasuke, con media sonrisa-.

\- ¡Ya, por favor! -suplicó apoyando la frente en la mesa. Hasta los mofletes le dolían por no poder parar de reír-. ¡Tened piedad!

Quizá tenían que ver también el par de cervezas que se habían tomado.

Habían salido a acompañar a Kiba a buscar una bombilla para el faro de su bicicleta en principio, pero como no encontraba la medida exacta que buscaba y ya habían cerrado la mayoría de negocios, habían terminado en un bar tomando unos refrescos. Bueno, Sasuke y el grandote. Suigetsu, Kiba y él habían preferido las cervezas.

\- Me caen bien tus nuevos amigos -le dijo riendo entre dientes a Sasuke, apoyando el codo sobre su hombro-.

\- Bien -contestó plano, apartándose un poco para quitárselo de encima-.

Y aunque no podía evitar que le saliera un poco la risa floja aún, no le pasó por alto el tono casi irritado de Sasuke. Vale que los chistes no eran muy buenos, pero el tío tenía gracia contándolos. ¿O quizá estaba molesto por otra cosa…?

Le dio un toque con el pie por debajo de la mesa para llamarle la atención, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, a lo que aquel simplemente se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y rodó los ojos para acto seguido darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Como no se diera prisa, se iba a dejar más de medio vaso ahí. Todos estaban ya terminando su refrigerio y no estaba seguro de si querrían mover ya.

\- He oído que hay una feria en el distrito norte -comentó Juugo como quien habla del tiempo, leyéndole el pensamiento-.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta! -saltó en seguida el castaño-.

\- Sasuke aún no se ha terminado la coca-cola. ¿Pedimos otra ronda? -dirigió la mirada a los otros-.

\- No importa. Luego me compro otra.

\- ¡A la feria se ha dicho! -dijo Suigetsu, y se bebió de un sólo trago lo que le restaba de cerveza-.

Gesto que imitó Naruto, pues al instante empezaron a levantarse todos, recogiendo sus cosas.

Le hubiera gustado poder planear con tiempo la visita. Le picaba en la curiosidad saber si Sasuke era de esos que se ponían yukatas en ese tipo de eventos. Pero no podía negar que se lo estaban pasando genial. Así que simplemente siguió hacia donde le llevaba la corriente.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 27 de agosto**_

 _ **20:10 h**_

Sólo por si acaso, Sasuke había ido conduciendo su coche. No sentía que el alcohol le hubiera afectado como para no poder conducir, pero en el momento que Sasuke se ofreció, no se lo pudo negar. Naruto tuvo la impresión de que le brillaran los ojos con la sola idea, ¿cómo podía decirle que no así? Además, había algo más de policía por los alrededores al haber tanta gente concentrada por el evento… Así que fue buena idea. Por si acaso.

También le sirvió para recordar lo bien que se sentía yendo en coche sin tener que preocuparse de nada. Desde que se sacó el carnet, siempre conducía él. Incluso cuando iba sólo con su madre a pesar de que ella también lo tenía.

Y por otro lado, también le gustaba observar el perfil de moreno cuando estaba concentrado. Aunque no le diera mucho tiempo de prestarle toda la atención que hubiese querido pues los que iban detrás no paraban de meterse con el pobre de Juugo. Para aquel debió ser una tortura el viaje: se lo pasó todo encogido como podía para no darse con la cabeza en el techo, y Suigetsu y Kiba no paraban de hacer el idiota detrás. Hasta que el grandote pareció hartarse y les amenazó con aplastarlos, y entonces se quedaron calladitos. Y no pudo evitar reírse de aquellos dos.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Ahí, ahí! -le señaló a Sasuke un hueco libre que vio para aparcar-.

\- Tenemos suerte y todo… -murmuró-.

\- Pues sí… -dijo Kiba, pegando la cara al cristal de la ventanilla-.

Le había visto por el retrovisor casi sin querer. Lo que no quiso fue contenerse, y se giró a darle un coscorrón.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?

\- ¡Porque vas a ensuciar el cristal!

Y entonces dio un bote al sentir que le pinchaban en el costado, y se giró sólo para ver como Sasuke volvía a poner la mano en el volante, maniobrando para aparcar.

\- No me dejas ver, dobe.

\- Ah… Perdona, perdona -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Uhuuuuuuuuuu -se mofaron de él Suigetsu y Kiba al mismo tiempo-.

Sintiendo un tic en la ceja, se giró a mirarles con ganas de atizarles a los dos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada, nada -se cruzó de brazos el amigo de Sasuke-.

Kiba simplemente volvió a girarse hacia el exterior, como si con él no fuera la cosa.

\- ¡A mí no me vaciléis, ¿eh?!

\- Fu… -bufó el moreno-.

\- O si no, ¿qué? -torció una sonrisa el castaño, volviendo a mirarle-.

\- ¿Quieres pelea?

\- Hey, hey… -levantó las manos el amigo de Sasuke-.

¡Je! Suigetsu parecía preocupado y todo. Aunque bien sabía que Kiba simplemente le estaba picando porque quería sacarle los colores delante de Sasuke. Y en cuanto el moreno echó el freno de mano, ambos se bajaron del coche, sin tan siquiera esperar a que apagase el motor.

\- ¡Sasuke, tío, que se van a zurrar en serio! -escuchó cómo le llamaba el otro, justo cuando cerraban las puertas-.

Si bien aquel no pareció darle importancia alguna, porque se tomó su tiempo para bajar del coche. Naruto inspiró profundamente, sonriéndole confiado a su amigo y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? -le intentó devolver el golpe, pero el rubio le apartó el brazo de un manotazo-. ¿Te pones nervioso?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ponerme nervioso? -quiso alcanzarle de nuevo el hombro, pero Kiba también se zafó-.

Y casi como si se pusieran de acuerdo, se lanzaron a cogerse del cuello, pasando por detrás el brazo, y empezaron a intentar barrer las piernas del otro para hacerlo caer. Pero ninguno llegaba a tirar al otro, manteniéndose en equilibrio ambos.

\- Sasuke… ¿Les separo? -escuchó la voz del grandullón, entre forcejeo y forcejeo-.

\- No, déjalos que se maten.

\- ¿¡Hablas en serio!? -preguntó Suigetsu destilando preocupación en la voz-.

Y entonces no pudieron soportarlo más. Kiba y él se separaron empezando a reír a carcajada limpia. ¡Se lo había tragado!

\- ¿Pero qué…? -se quedó boquiabierto Suigetsu, mirándoles incrédulo-.

\- Vamos -le dio una palmada en el hombro Juugo, emprendiendo la marcha-.

Sasuke le siguió al instante, tras bloquear las puertas del coche, y ambos fueron caminando con paso calmo hacia la entrada del recinto. Naruto y Kiba les también les siguieron los pasos, dándose empujones.

\- ¡Hey, esperadme! -gritó Suigetsu-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 27 de agosto**_

 _ **20:30 h**_

Hacía ya bastante desde la última vez que había ido a una feria de estas. Desde año nuevo para ser más exactos y porque se había visto obligado por su familia. Sus tíos y sus primos fueron de visita para pasar el año nuevo juntos y, como mandaba la tradición, fueron juntos al templo más cercano para rezar por sus deseos. Naruto no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero sólo por no montar una escena con su madre había hecho como que rezaba. Y después dieron una vuelta por la feria que había a las afueras del templo. Junto con sus primos habían jugado a intentar atrapar peces con las redes de papel… Pero ninguno de ellos era muy habilidoso, así que al final se dieron por vencidos, Naruto con algo de enojo.

Pero bueno, la situación esta vez era completamente diferente. A pesar de que se había dicho de no gastar más dinero… No había podido evitar dejarse llevar, e intentarlo de nuevo. Sabía de sobras que no iba a poder atrapar ni un sólo pez, pero aún así, y después de que Suigetsu y Kiba lo intentaran, también en vano, quiso darle una oportunidad. Si bien después de dos intentos lo dejó estar. Sasuke no paraba de burlarse de su mala suerte.

\- ¡Inténtalo tú entonces, cretino!

\- Nah… Ya tengo bastantes peces en casa.

\- Hmmm… -frunció el ceño molesto-.

Y con el entrecejo fruncido se giró a mirar de nuevo a los peces que campaban a sus anchas dentro de la mini piscina de plástico.

"La próxima vez…", frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, amenazándoles.

Pero se levantó como un resorte de ahí y apresuró sus pasos para juntarse con el resto, que ya se encaminaban al siguiente puesto.

Había bastante gente y, aunque habían pactado que su coche sería el punto de encuentro si alguno se perdía, no quería separarse de ellos. Y aprovechó que Kiba y Suigetsu caminaban algo más adelantados para situarse al lado de Sasuke, con Juugo distraído al otro lado, y le acarició fugazmente la mano. Aquel dio un respingo que hizo a Naruto reír entre dientes. Al parecer no esperaba que se le acercara tan pronto, pero enseguida relajó el gesto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, antes de volver a centrar la atención al frente. Naruto le imitó, observando cómo su amigo y el de Sasuke iban haciendo el ganso, poniéndose la zancadilla uno a otro al caminar.

\- Los dioses los crían y ellos solitos se juntan -suspiró Sasuke-.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó inocentemente Naruto-.

Y no le dio un segundo pensamiento. Le puso la zancadilla al moreno, haciendo que diera un traspié. Y no pudo evitar que se le escapara la carcajada al ver la cara de pasmado que se le quedó por un momento, antes de levantar la mirada y resoplar.

Riendo por lo bajo se adelantó para unirse a los otros dos, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro a Kiba, a sabiendas de que como se volviera a acercar al moreno le iba a volar un coscorrón. Y le iba a picar, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Vamos a ver el combate de sumo? -preguntó Suigetsu-.

\- Nah, prefiero echar unas canastas -contestó el castaño-.

Aunque a Naruto le daba igual. Hicieran lo que hicieran, estaba seguro de que se lo iba a pasar bien. Pero no pudo evitar que el olor del ambiente le provocara que se le hiciera la boca agua. Había un montón de puestos de comida, por aquí y por allá, pero al parecer debían de estar acercándose peligrosamente a alguno de takoyaki*.

Casi involuntariamente, cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente el olor, dejándose llevar por un momento. Esas bolitas le chiflaban, y podía imaginarse con bastante detalle la sensación de la masa, deshaciéndose en su boca. Y cuando abrió los ojos, vio el puesto de takoyaki, al pasar por el lado.

Era realmente tentador. No había demasiada cola, quizás para unos diez minutos de espera… Pero costaba seiscientos yenes, le quedaban poco más de cuatrocientos sueltos, y no quería usar el billete de cinco mil que le quedaba. Estaba seguro de que si tenía que cambiarlo por billetes más pequeños, acabaría gastándose el dinero en tonterías en esa feria.

\- ¡Hey, Naruto! -le devolvió los pies a la Tierra Kiba, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Éste dice que hay un concurso de perritos calientes -señaló con el pulgar a Suigetsu, a su espalda-. ¿Te hace?

\- Que bah tío, estáis locos.

\- ¡Nenaza! -se mofó el amigo de Sasuke-.

\- ¡No tengo ganas de acabar como un cerdo, ¿vale?!

\- Venga ya, Naruto -le insistió el castaño-, por un día que te saltes la dieta no te vas a morir.

\- Que no, Kiba, he comido antes de salir. Y las mierdas esas tienen un montón de colesterol…

\- Te estás volviendo un carcamal.

Y antes de apartarse, el castaño le dio un tirón en la oreja. Fuerte. Hasta con rabia podría decir.

\- ¡Au! ¡Vete a la mierda, Kiba! -le dio un empujón-.

Aquel levantó los brazos, preparado para saltar encima suya y empezar a pelear como habían hecho nada más bajar del coche. Se lo veía en la cara. Pero justo antes de que pudieran dar un paso el uno hacia el otro, un montón de críos a la carrera pasaron entre ellos, recibiendo algún que otro empujón.

Naruto se quedó ahí estático, con los brazos haciendo equilibrio sin saber muy bien dónde poner los pies para no pisarles. Aquellos iban riendo mientras corrían de un lado a otro sin mucho cuidado. Algunos portaban farolillos en las manos, y otros, con máscaras de demonios, intentaban asustar al primero que se les ponía por delante.

\- ¡Buuuh!

\- ¡Aahh! -se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo-.

La niña, que le había cogido del pantalón queriendo hacerle dar un respingo, se llevó las manos a la boca, por delante de su máscara de tengu*, y comenzó a reír echando a la carrera tras los demás.

Y Naruto no pudo sino levantar la mirada a su amigo y reír también entre dientes viendo como los críos desaparecían entre la muchedumbre.

\- ¡Por aquí, por aquí! -les indicó Suigetsu-.

\- Que se vayan preparando… -se frotó las manos Kiba-.

De verdad que no entendía el entusiasmo que tenían aquellos dos por ponerse morados hasta reventar. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si fuese por mantener su orgullo hubiera aceptado; si en lugar de Suigetsu, quien le hubiera llamado nenaza hubiese sido Sasuke, por sus narices que no lo hubiera dejado pasar. Pero lo prefería así. Menos mal que no parecía estar interesado en esa absurda competición. Tal vez le apetecía ir a mirar otra cosa mientras aquellos reventaban...

\- Ne, Sasuke -se giró hacia el moreno-.

Pero no estaba ahí. Y Juugo tampoco. Hubiera jurado que los tenían detrás.

Los buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, alzándose de puntillas buscando al grandote entre el mar de cabezas… Pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te animas o eres una gallina? -le retó Suigetsu con media sonrisa-.

\- He dicho que no, y es que no. No me apetece -sentenció resoplando y cruzándose de brazos-.

\- Tú te lo pierdes -rio entre dientes el castaño-.

Y sin más, ambos cruzaron la pequeña valla que había para separar la calle del recinto donde estaban las mesas. Les siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentaron, para saber en dónde estaban exactamente, y de nuevo se giró para buscar a Sasuke con la mirada.

Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por él, estaban en un sitio en el que difícilmente podrían meterse en problemas. Además de que iba con el grandullón. Dudaba mucho que nadie quisiera bronca con alguien así, tan alto y corpulento… Pero aún así. Sintió como si se le bajara el ánimo de un plumazo.

Suspiró profundamente devolviendo la atención a las mesas, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Mejor sería quedarse ahí quietecito a la espera de que aquellos terminaran. No sabía cuánto podía durar una competición de comida, pero sería mejor si volvían todos juntos al coche después.

No hubo de esperar mucho, tal vez diez minutos, hasta que dieron el pistoletazo de inicio. Al parecer los pavos habían tenido suerte y todo, y habían llegado justo a tiempo para ponerse como cerdos. Le costaba creer que Kiba pudiera mantenerse en forma con todas las porquerías que comía al cabo del día.

\- Pensaba que tú también ibas a entrar.

Y cómo si le hubiera llegado una corriente eléctrica, sintió como si las energías le regresaran al cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a su lado, y se giró con una sonrisa.

\- Naaah, tengo que mantener el tipo -se palmeó el abdomen-.

\- Hmmm… Entonces no querrás uno de estos… -sonrió de lado, alzando una mano-.

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que llevaba una bandeja… con takoyakis.

Oh… ¿Los dioses se habían apiadado de él…? De repente fue casi casi como si salieran destellos cegadores de alrededor de aquella pequeña bandeja y sonara música celestial. Incluso una suave brisa hizo que el flequillo de Sasuke ondeara ligeramente al viento.

Y sintió que le subiera el rubor a la cara al volver a mirarle a los ojos, y verle alzar una ceja.

¿Sería muy maleducado si aceptaba…?

\- ¿Me das uno...?

Sasuke simplemente asintió una vez.

Casi pareciera que se movía a cámara lenta… alzando la mano… alargándola para llegar a coger el palillo que tenía pinchado uno de los takoyakis… No sabía por qué, pero aquellas cosas parecían estar brillando.

Y de repente, fue como si se hubiera rayado el disco de la música al desaparecer de su vista la bandeja cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras Sasuke reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio? -torció un poco más la sonrisa-.

\- Arghh… -dejó caer los hombros-. Eres un cretino.

¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que todo era demasiado bonito! ¡Tenía que haberlo visto venir!

\- ¿Qué quieres? -se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose de morros-.

\- No sé -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué me das?

Enfurruñado, desvió la atención a las mesas donde estaban aquellos dos poniéndose morados con los perritos calientes.

¿Qué quería? No se le daban bien las adivinanzas… Lo único que le venía a la mente, ahí en medio de la feria, es que tal vez quisiera algún premio de los que daban en los puestos. Pero veía a Sasuke bastante capaz como para conseguir lo que quisiera por él mismo, así que no se le ocurría nada. Ya le había dicho que tenía bastante peces, así que estaban totalmente descartados.

\- Hmmmm… -dejó escapar un gemido de placer el moreno-.

Lentamente, se giró un tanto para mirarle de reojo enrabietado. Lo había hecho a propósito, el muy…

\- Cretino -murmuró-.

Sentía que le ardieran las mejillas. El cabrón le estaba dando envidia, completamente a conciencia.

Sasuke no le contestó, y al mirarle de reojo de nuevo, vio cómo se llevaba a la boca otra bolita.

¿¡Qué quería!? ¿¡Torturarle!?

\- ¡Arrrghh! -se revolvió el pelo frustrado-. ¡Dime qué quieres!

\- No sé… -volvió a encogerse de hombros, riendo por lo bajo-.

A lo que no pudo sino resoplar por la nariz. Con fuerza.

\- Toma, dobe… -volvió a extenderle la bandeja, riendo para sí-.

Pero ya no le creía. Estaba seguro de que iba a volver a tomarle el pelo.

Aún así…

Era toda una tentación.

Los cuatro takoyakis que quedaban en la bandeja estaban perfectamente colocados, con la cantidad justa de salsa teriyaki* y un montón de copos de atún por encima…

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Y estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando Sasuke le cogió del brazo y tiró de él. Lo justo, lo justito, para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Por un instante, se quedó ahí inmóvil, observando su perfil, Sasuke volviendo a posar la mirada al frente.

Y Naruto, sencillamente, se quedó estupefacto.

Sintiendo el rubor hasta las orejas, al fin pudo hacerse con su premio. No pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro de Sasuke, para cerciorarse de si les había visto el grandullón… Pero aquel parecía más entretenido con la competición, comiendo ahora que se fijaba un pincho de calamar.

Y es que… Con tanta gente alrededor… Y su amigo ahí al lado… Lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido es que quisiera que le diera un beso…

\- ¿Quieres otro?

\- ¿¡O-otro qué!?

\- Un mordisco en el culo -le dijo completamente serio-.

\- ¿Ah…? -se quedó boquiabierto, a lo que aquel rodó los ojos-.

\- Otro takoyaki, ¿qué va a ser, dobe?

\- Ah…

"¿¡Co-cómo iba a ser eso de verdad, idiota!? Claro que era otro takoyaki…", se reprendió internamente, al tiempo que cogía uno más. "¡Dobe!".

\- ¡Argh! ¡Deja de llamarme dobe, ostras! -se metió la bola en la boca con frustración-.

¡Si es que ya le escuchaba hasta en su cabeza!

Y gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar reír al otro entre dientes.

Aunque se le pasó enseguida al masticar un poco. Por haber estado en la parra* no se había enterado del primero, pero ahora el sabor de aquel pincho hizo que se le pasara el enojo pasajero.

Y es que… ¡Esas bolitas eran uno de los mejores inventos que se habían hecho!

" _¡...Después del ramen!_ ".

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 27 de agosto**_

 _ **22:45 h**_

Una vez que Kiba y Suigetsu abandonaron su empeño de querer comerse más de treinta y dos perritos calientes -récord hasta ese momento-, habían estado dando vueltas por la feria. Simplemente caminando para que les bajara un poco la comida, pues habían estado al borde de vomitar para cuando se dieron por vencidos. Y ya estaba bien: diecisiete uno, y veintidós el otro, era demasiado; sólo de pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Entre tanto, había intentado ganar algún premio en el puesto de baloncesto con el que se toparon en su paseo. A pesar de que veía a Sasuke capaz, había querido conseguir un peluche que había visto ahí colgado, de un gato de uno de los animes que seguía. Era bastante mono, y si Sasuke tenía coche podría ponerlo atrás, en la ventana. Aunque no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar… Quiso darle el intento. Pero el último balón de los cinco se fue fuera, y no le quedaban más monedas para otra tanda. Y como los otros no parecían interesados en participar tampoco por el empacho que llevaban, lo dejó estar.

Pero al menos de ahí sacaron la idea para ir a jugar un rato al día siguiente a una de las canchas de baloncesto que había en su barrio. A tan sólo unos diez minutos de su piso. Así que no le dio más importancia. Ya estaba deseando de que llegara el día siguiente.

Y tras aquello, habían llevado a Suigetsu y al grandote de nuevo al centro.

Al parecer no vivían muy lejos de casa de Sasuke, y habían quedado por ahí con Karin. Ella había tenido que trabajar esa tarde. De ahí que no hubiera ido con ellos, según le dijo Suigetsu mientras iban en el coche. Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa, en uno de los edificios comerciales que había cerca de la avenida y hoy le había tocado en el turno de la tarde.

Aunque mejor para ellos. Uno más y no habrían podido ir a la feria. Al menos no en el coche, con la libertad que ello les daba. Y no es que le cayera mal la chica… Después de todo, y tras disculparse con él por aquella vez que le trató con desdén, parecía simpática y amena. Aunque notaba que a Sasuke le crispaba los nervios a ratos. Quizás porque no paraba de invadir su espacio personal en cuanto tenía oportunidad para cuchichearle al oído. Al menos eso es lo que pudo ver la tarde que salieron juntos.

Pero bueno, ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Sasuke parecía estar de buen humor.

Era como si el haberle dejado llevar el coche le hubiera subido el ego. Tanto, que se había quedado con sus llaves pues se le olvidó decirle que se las devolviera cuando llegaron a la feria, y a la vuelta ni siquiera le había pedido permiso: se montó en el asiento del conductor directamente.

Y en consideración con Juugo, le había cedido su asiento de copiloto para que pudiera estirarse un poco y así de paso librarle de las tonterías de los otros acompañantes en el asiento de atrás. Y de paso, así también podía relajarse del tráfico y hacer el idiota con ellos.

Hasta que Sasuke lanzó un manotazo hacia atrás, pegándole a Suigetsu en la rodilla, que es al que alcanzó. Sin querer habían estado montando alboroto y le habían estado golpeando sin querer por detrás del asiento… Y los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar al centro después de eso, permanecieron más o menos quietecitos.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa pensando en todo ello, mientras buscaba en la web la sección de series para poner el dorama* que seguía Sasuke, tumbado boca abajo en el sofá y alargando la mano hasta su portátil sobre la mesa.

Se lo había pasado bien. Mejor que bien. Se lo había pasado genial. Estaba deseando de poder salir de nuevo con todos ellos.

Aunque ahora lo que estaba deseando era que Sasuke saliera de la ducha.

Nada más llegaron a su piso fue lo primero que le pidió el cuerpo: con tanto trajín, y tanta gente en aquel recinto, había sudado un montón.

Le había ofrecido a Sasuke entrar primero, pero insistió en esperar, pues le dijo que quizá tardaría un poco. Y cierto era que se tomaba más tiempo que él, pero así pudo preparar el sofá, y poner las sábanas con calma. También cogió una bolsa de palomitas de las que trajo Sasuke, y la dejó preparada en el microondas para nada más saliera aquel del baño, apretar el botón.

De un respingo se alzó sobre los codos al escuchar que se abría la puerta del baño, y levantó los pies en el aire, balanceándolos, a la espera de que entrara Sasuke por la puerta del salón. Y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente.

\- Pareces un crío en una fiesta de pijamas -le dijo nada más verle-.

\- ¿Y no lo es? -contestó animado-.

Y es que… Aunque quisiera a Sasuke como algo más… Sentía como si fuera un buen amigo también. Uno de los mejores, si no el mejor. Siempre que salía con él se lo pasaba bien -quitando de aquel penoso incidente-, y sentía que podía compartir cualquier cosa con el moreno que no le trataría con desprecio. Por muy cretino que fuera a veces.

\- Fu… -sonrió levemente-. ¿Has encontrado eso?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Listo y preparado para darle al play! -exclamó al tiempo que se levantó del sofá-. ¿Qué quieres de beber? Las palomitas están en el microondas.

\- Hmmm…

Con Sasuke tras él, se encaminó a la cocina y puso el microondas en marcha. Sacó una bandeja también para colocar unos vasos, mientras Sasuke echaba un vistazo a las bebidas que tenía en el frigorífico. Aunque esta vez no tenía mucho donde elegir… No se había parado a pensar en ello cuando fue a comprar.

Pero bueno, era lo que había.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres? -le preguntó Sasuke tras hacerse con la botella de zumo-.

\- Hmmmm… Nah, con eso está bien.

\- ¿Tienes hielo?

\- Sí, hay una bandeja en el congelador.

Y sin más, se acercó con los vasos para que echara unos cuantos cubitos.

Quizás fuera una tontería, pero el hecho de que Sasuke casi no preguntara ya para indagar por su casa hacía que se sintiera un poquito más unido a él. Al principio tuvo la sensación de que fuera alguien casi inalcanzable, pero a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, sentía como si fuese alguien que había estado ahí mucho más que tan sólo un par de meses.

\- ¿Qué te hace gracia? -le preguntó con media sonrisa aquel-.

\- Nada -intentó contener la suya-.

\- Sólo para que te quede claro... -dijo con tono burlón al tiempo que cerraba la nevera-, no pienso ser tu esposa.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de eso? -soltó una carcajada-.

\- Por si acaso.

Y de repente sintió cómo se tensaba su cuerpo en anticipación.

Sasuke portaba esa mirada acechante que ponía a veces, con esa sonrisa tan… siniestra, que sabía lo que iba a venir. Pero reaccionó demasiado tarde, y con las manos ocupadas con los vasos sólo llegó a enconger un tanto los brazos para cubrirse los costados. Sin embargo, no le sirvió de nada. Le alcanzó los flancos con bastante facilidad, haciendo que se retorciera en un intento de alejarse de él.

\- ¡Para! ¡Que se me van a caer los vasos! -dijo entre risas, queriendo llevarse las manos al vientre-.

\- Fu… -resopló victorioso, haciéndose a un lado-. Uno-cero.

\- ¿Ah?

Naruto dejó los vasos sobre la bandeja y echó un vistazo al microondas donde las palomitas empezaban a estallar ya. Le quedaban poco más de medio minuto.

\- ¿Cómo que uno-cero?

Queriendo devolverle el golpe, lanzó una mano a unos de sus costados, pero aquel la apartó de un manotazo, sonriendo de lado.

\- Vaaa… Porfaaa… -dijo con tono burlón-. Para yaaa…

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas-.

\- Porfaaaa…

¡Le estaba picando! ¡Claro que le estaba picando!

Pero aún así la vergüenza de que se estuviera burlando de él, cuando claramente se había aprovechado de su desventaja por tener las manos ocupadas antes, hizo que reaccionara casi sin pensar, y se lanzó a buscarle las cosquillas.

Aunque Sasuke estuviera preparado para recibirle y no encontrara hueco.

Y aunque sonó el pitido del microondas, advirtiéndoles de que las palomitas ya estaban listas, estuvieron un poco más forcejeando ahí. Hasta que al final Naruto acabó con las muñecas apresadas, queriendo cogerle de los mofletes, y tirar de ellos, para así que le suplicara y le soltara. Sin embargo más bien parecía que éste no iba a ser el caso…

\- Dos-cero -murmuró Sasuke, mirándole fijamente con media sonrisa-.

Y Naruto no podía acercarse, ni seguir forcejeando, al estar atrapado entre la encimera y la rodilla que le había puesto en el vientre.

\- ¡Fu! -giró la cara un tanto irritado-.

¿¡Por qué tenía que ganar siempre!?

Aunque el cosquilleo que le dio al sentir el calor de los labios de Sasuke sobre su mejilla, hizo que se le pasara al instante el enojo. Y dejó de hacer fuerza con los brazos para permitir que fuera el moreno quien se acercara un poco más y poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le besó suavemente en los labios, abrázandose de su cuello, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir sus manos acariciarle por la espalda. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado deseando poder besarle así, con calma. Y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Hueles bien…

\- Huelo a tu champú -rio entre dientes-.

"Sí, pero no", pensó Naruto.

Claro que olía a su champú, teniendo su pelo rozándole la nariz. Pero también distinguía esa fragancia tan suave y personal que desprendía siempre Sasuke. Y no pudo evitar aspirar lentamente por la nariz, centrándose en ese aroma, paseando la nariz por la piel expuesta de su cuello.

\- Me gusta tu olor -murmuró antes de besarle ahí-. ¿Qué perfume usas?

Lentamente, Sasuke bajó las manos por sus costados hasta dejarlas reposar en su cintura. Y ante la falta de respuesta se giró a mirarle, aunque en un primer momento el moreno le evitó. Y cuando le miró a la cara no supo muy bien cómo interpretar el gesto. De alguna manera parecía molesto.

\- Ninguno -contestó plano-.

Y pese a no ser rudo, le apartó los brazos de alrededor de su cuello para ir a sacar las palomitas.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? -preguntó Naruto inquieto-.

\- Nada, dobe.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué te has enfadado ahora?

\- No me he enfadado… -suspiró-. Coge eso, anda.

Y sin más, salió de la cocina.

Y Naruto se quedó ahí congelado por un momento.

¿Qué había pasado?

De repente había sido como si Sasuke hubiera colocado de nuevo un muro entre ellos, y no entendía por qué.

"Me gusta tu olor", escuchó sus propias palabras en el fondo de su mente.

Y quiso que le tragara la tierra. Lo había dicho sin pensar, aunque fuera verdad. Quizás... ¿le había incomodado el comentario?

"Tendrá que vivir con ello…", sentenció para sí mismo.

Quería dejar de medir sus palabras estando con Sasuke. Además, tampoco era tan terrible, ¿no? Debería de haberlo tomado como un halago.

"Ni que le hubiera insultado", resopló por la nariz, cogiendo la bandeja.

Si bien el enfado que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza se desvaneció al entrar al salón, y encontrarle sentado al borde del sofá, masajeándose la nuca. Y al principio, mientras se acercaba, evitó levantar la mirada, pero tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa le miró a los ojos, exudando arrepentimiento por cada poro de su piel.

\- Dos-uno -sonrió confiado-.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Has huido de mí.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue frunciendo el ceño, apretando los labios. Y aunque fue tan sólo un instante, casi imperceptible, desvió la mirada.

\- Yo no he huido de nadie, usuratonkachi.

\- Mientes.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?

\- Hmmm… -amplió su sonrisa-.

Sonaba tranquilo, sí… Pero no le engañaba.

\- ¿Te ha dado vergüenza? -se aventuró a intentar adivinar-.

Sasuke le siguió con la mirada cada movimiento, y en cuanto quiso pincharle en el costado, le apartó de un manotazo.

\- No -contestó firme-.

Y le estaba desafiando con la mirada a decir lo contrario. Lo que entendió como que había dado en el clavo. Estaba teniendo la misma actitud que cuando en casa de sus padres…

\- Venga ya, Sasuke -se le escapó una risilla-.

E intentó cogerle de los mofletes, pero un poco más y se lleva un bocado en una mano, mientras Sasuke le cogía fuerte de la otra.

Y de nuevo se enzarzaron en un forcejeo, Naruto queriendo apresarle las mejillas sin poder dejar de reír con sorna, y Sasuke retorciéndose cada vez más. Hasta que de algún modo acabaron rodando por el sofá y quedó atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, aquel sonriendo victorioso. Lo que no se esperó el moreno, y le hizo jadear de la sorpresa, es que le pusiera los pies en las caderas y le alzara en el aire, obligándole a quedarse estático para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

\- Empate a dos -sentenció sonriendo ampliamente, sosteniéndole de las manos para que no cayera-.

\- ¡Bájame, dobe!

\- ¿Cómo? -le balanceó un poco en el aire con cuidado de no tirarle-. No te he escuchado bien…

\- ¡Que me bajes!

Y al ver que no le daba la gana de hacer como decía, empezó a patalear buscando poder poner los pies sobre el sofá. Pero Naruto tiró de sus manos, impidiéndole encontrar ningún punto de apoyo...

Hasta que al final Sasuke se removió de forma tan brusca que terminó por caerse encima suya.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y apartó un poco la cara… Pero no lo suficiente. Y vio las estrellas cuando se golpearon con las bocas.

\- ¡Dobe! -le dio un coscorrón-.

\- Ugh…

Por mucho que hubiese querido, esta vez no podía quejarse. Se lo había ganado.

Sentía una punzada tan fuerte en el labio que de repente le recordó al puñetazo que se llevó un par de semanas atrás. Se presionó con los dedos ahí queriendo calmar un poco las palpitaciones y entre abrió los ojos al alzar la mano, temeroso de que pudiera encontrarse sangre. Pero sólo fue la sensación. Para alivio suyo fue nada más que el golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Sasuke-.

\- Sí… -respondió, masajeándose también el labio-.

Y no supo por qué, pero le hizo gracia la situación.

Y empezó a reír a carcajadas él solo.

\- ¡No tiene gracia, dobe! -le estampó un cojín en la cara-.

\- ¡Eso ha sido un beso con pasión! -dijo entre risas, devolviéndole el almohadón-.

\- ¡Tsk! Te voy a dar yo pasión… -le amenazó-.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le puso de nuevo el cojín en la cara, sentándose sobre su vientre. No hacía mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para no poder quitárselo de encima. Comenzó a patalear en un intento de tirarle, pero conforme empezó a retorcerse, casi consiguiéndolo, Sasuke se apartó lo justo para llegar a hacerle cosquillas por los costados.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Paraaa! Ja ja ja ja

\- ¿Cómo? No te he escuchado bien… -sintió cómo si sonriera en su voz-.

\- ¡Que pares! -volvió a pedir-.

Pero bien sabía que se la estaba devolviendo el muy... ¡Cretino! Aunque por mucho que quisiera no podía dejar de retorcerse. Y tras un par de minutos, empezaba a dolerle el estómago ya…

\- ¡Por favor, para! ¡Para!

\- ¡Fu!

Y paró.

Si bien no podía dejar que la risa floja se le escapara, y se quedó ahí esperando que se le pasara el ataque, viendo a Sasuke sonreír triunfante entre jadeos, haciéndose a un lado para sentarse.

\- Tres-dos.

\- Tú ganas -le concedió por esta vez-.

Sólo porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otra ronda de cosquillas aunque quisiera.

Y de un arrebato, sin poder ni querer evitar sonreírle, se irguió para besarle.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Yukata*: vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para las fiestas de verano o estaciones cálidas.

Takoyaki*: pequeñas bolas (más o menos del tamaño de una pelota de ping-pong) hechas a base de harina y con un trozo de pulpo dentro. Muy típico en los festivales.

Tengu*: es un demonio del folclore y mitología japonesas que suele tener forma animaloide. Su característica principal son su cara de color rojo y su prolongada nariz.

Teriyaki*: deriva de la palabra « _teri_ », que se refiere al brillo que le da la salsa, y « _yaki_ », que se refiere al método de cocinarla (asado). En lo personal (aunque me dicen lo contrario), a mí me sabe casi igual que el ketchup xD

Estar en la parra*: estar en babia, estar en las nubes, distraído. Lo pongo más que nada porque no estoy del todo segura si es sólo una expresión española.

Dorama*: del inglés "drama". Le llaman así a las series de televisión de este género. Por lo general son como las típicas telenovelas de medio día. Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, pero sólo por si acaso =P Y para hacer recordatorio, el dorama que sigue Sasuke es de samurais xD

* * *

 **25-01-16**

Uolas! =D

Al final he terminado el capítulo siguiente antes de lo esperado (más bien he tenido que partirlo en dos, para no variar xD ) Así que os dejo este por aquí... =) Quería revisarlo más a fondo... Pero creo que es la quinta vez que lo corrijo, y ya no quiero darle más vueltas ≧_≦ Y aunque parezcan un poco tontería... Pues bueno, son estas pequeñas cosas las que luego al final hacen que todo sentido =P Sé que en realidad no pasa "nada", pero éste y los dos capítulos siguientes me parecen bastante importantes.

Y ahora sí que debería dejar esto reposar un par de semanas… En ésta que empieza ya tengo un par de exámenes ^^Uu Pero los difíciles vendrán dentro de nada, así que tengo que ponerme las pilas… ¡Me queda un mes de clase! Madre mía… Y hacía nada me estaba quejando de lo eterno que se estaba haciendo el curso xDD

Así que nada, eso. Mucho ánimo a todos los que estén de exámenes ;) Y aunque tardaré un poquito en actualizar (o eso creo)… Sólo deciros que aún están por pasar muchas cosas xD

Este fic parece que no me quiere dejar cerrarlo ^^Uu (Como este capítulo, que al principio no eran más de doce páginas junto con el siguiente, y al final se ha convertido en uno de 18 ) ^^Uuu

Pero bueno, lo dicho. En dos semanas o tres, más =)

Nos seguimos leyendo! ^w^)/


	21. Capítulo 19, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

Estar grogui: estar atontado, zombi, desorientado. Como recién levantado =P

* * *

 _ **Jueves, 28 de agosto**_

 _ **07:25 h**_

Con un profundo suspiro, Naruto comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, entreabriendo levemente los ojos. Podía escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros, fuera en la calle, y la luz brillante del sol comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas.

A veces odiaba ese reloj interno que le decía que la hora de entrar a trabajar se estaba aproximando… ¡Especialmente en su día libre!

\- Unnngg… -se retorció un poco para esconder la cara contra la almohada-.

Aunque realmente no se sentía cansado. Perezoso sí, pero no cansado. Menos cuando notó cierto calor sobre su brazo, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke. Aquel dormía de lado, con una mano sobre su brazo, completamente ajeno a su alrededor.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento se quedaron dormidos. Habían empezado a ver el dorama aquel pero en algún momento, durante el segundo capítulo, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Si Sasuke aún estaba despierto entonces o no, no tenía ni idea.

Y no es que no le pareciera interesante. De hecho, el protagonista era bastante gracioso. Pero tanta historia de golpe era un poco espesa y con las luces apagadas, los ojos terminaron por pesarle demasiado mientras trataba de procesar tanta información y no pudo remediarlo.

Durante unos minutos, y mientras terminaba de despejarse, Naruto se quedó observando a Sasuke dormir casi con fascinación. De vez en cuando movía los labios, como si estuviera manteniendo alguna conversación en sus sueños.

No pudo reprimir el capricho de apartarle el flequillo de la cara, para poder observarle mejor y, aunque no fue su intención en un primer momento, se acercó lo suficiente para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

La respuesta que recibió, si bien no esperaba otra, fue un leve gruñido y que se removiera para esconder la cara, encogiéndose un poco más sobre sí.

Y le pareció cruel despertarle.

Vagamente, pero recordaba que Sasuke le había despertado en mitad de la noche, empujándole con las piernas para que le dejara sitio. Al parecer, sin querer, le había apoltronado contra la pared mientras dormía…

Sabía por sus primos y por su madre que muchas veces pareciera que se estuviera pegando con alguien en sueños… Pero desde que vivía solo, no eran tantas las ocasiones en las que se despertaba totalmente destapado, con las sábanas colgando de la cama. Claro que había cogido la costumbre de dormir con dos almohadas: una para apoyar la cabeza, y otra para dormir abrazado de ella.

\- Ahh…

Sí.

Eso debió ser.

Su subconsciente debió de estar buscándola, y al sentir el calor de Sasuke se fue apegando cada vez más a él hasta que le arrinconó.

" _Pobre…_ ", río burlón para sus adentros.

Así pues, decidió levantarse para desperezarse y hacer el desayuno, dejándole descansar un rato más. No sin antes pasar antes por el baño para luego ir a su cuarto y ponerse algo de ropa cómoda para estar por casa.

Habían quedado con Kiba y los amigos de Sasuke a las cuatro, así que aún quedaba día por delante.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 28 de agosto_**

 ** _08:40 h_**

Naruto estuvo haciendo tiempo mientras cocinaba el desayuno y limpiaba los cacharros para que Sasuke pudiera dormir un rato más… Pero empezaba a tener la impresión de que, si no iba a despertarle, el moreno se quedaría ahí sobando toda la mañana.

Le había dado tiempo de hacer arroz frito, sopa de miso y había preparado unos cuantos onigiris con el arroz que había sobrado. Aunque tendría que hacer unos pocos más después, para luego a la tarde, por si les daba hambre estando en el parque.

En cuanto dejó el plato con las bolas de arroz en la nevera, se lavó las manos y regresó al salón dejando los manteles y los palillos sobre la mesa.

No supo bien por qué, pero le subió el rubor cuando se sentó junto al moreno, observándole dormir. Y así se quedó unos minutos, hasta que decidió despertarle. Cosa que encontraba cada vez más graciosa al verle tan rezongón, escondiendo la cara de la luz bajo la almohada.

\- Cinco minutos más… -le pidió-.

\- Va, que si no se enfría el desayuno.

\- Hmmm…

\- Va… -se quejó meneándole del hombro-.

Con un largo suspiro, Sasuke se giró boca arriba, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. Y tras unos segundos lo apartó un poco, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y alargó la mano entonces, apretándole los mofletes, haciendo que el puchero que se le había formado se pronunciara más y Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido un poco molesto. Se estaba burlando de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -le preguntó Sasuke-.

\- No sé… ¿Damos una vuelta?

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las ocho y media pasadas.

\- Argh… Mátame… -suspiró-.

Y cogió la almohada y se la puso sobre la cara, dejando caer los brazos a los costados en peso muerto.

\- Va, no seas así…

De mala gana, Sasuke volvió a quitarse la almohada de encima y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, frotándose los ojos. Tras un largo bostezo giró un tanto la cara para mirar de reojo hacia la terraza, devolviéndole la mirada después. Con reproche.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Que no es tan temprano! -se quejó-.

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Necesitas un café? -rio burlón-.

\- No…

Aquel apoyó la mano en la cara, parpadeando lentamente, y respirando profundamente. Como no espabilara se iba a quedar dormido de nuevo ahí sentado.

\- ¿Té?

\- Hmmm… -suspiró-. No…

De nuevo, se cubrió la boca para dar un largo bostezo y se frotó un ojo. Y fue hasta gracioso el puchero que se le formó, sin apartarle la mirada.

\- Si no fuera porque te he visto bajo la luz del sol, juraría que eres un vampiro -sonrió con sorna-.

\- Hmmm…

Y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Cierto era que él ya llevaba un buen rato despierto y había tenido tiempo de despejarse… Pero el poco entusiasmo que mostraba Sasuke estaba empezando a calarle. Tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato con él. Haciendo qué, le daba igual. Como si salían a sentarse en un banco a ver el tiempo pasar.

Sin volver a darle otro pensamiento, se cogió de su cuello y le hizo caer consigo sobre el sofá, a la espera de que terminara de despertarse. Y conforme cayeron, así se quedaron. Naruto con los brazos alrededor suyo, y Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Y quizás fuera un alivio para el moreno que dejara de insistirle porque no pudo contener un suspiro.

Empezaba a pensar que realmente debía haber estado haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse temprano los días que pasaba de buena mañana por la cafetería. Tampoco era tan pronto.

\- Hey… -le llamó la atención el moreno, pinchándole con un dedo en el costado-. ¿Te has enfadado?

\- No.

Confuso, Naruto se apartó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme?

\- No sé… -se encogió levemente de hombros. Parecía realmente preocupado-.

Pero aunque le frustraba un poco que no tuviera ganas de levantarse, por otro lado le gustaba estar así, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Aunque tampoco quería que le venciera la pereza que empezaba a sentir. Así que simplemente le abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que incluso le temblaran los brazos ganándose una queja de aquel, y se relajó después.

\- ¿Tienes coche? -le preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-.

\- No, ¿por?

\- No, por nada…

Entonces Naruto suspiró en parte aliviado. Hubiera quedado como un tonto si le hubiera conseguido aquel peluche en la feria y se lo hubiera regalado para ponerlo en la luna trasera… Aunque eso explicaba otras cosas.

\- Parecías emocionado ayer -rio entre dientes-.

A lo que Sasuke respondió con un resoplido para después erguirse un poco. Aún se le reflejaba el cansancio en la cara, y aunque sentía que iba a hacerle algo, no fue capaz de ver venir que le agarrase la nariz y se la retorciera. Con saña.

\- ¡Au!

\- Fu…

\- ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?

\- Me apetecía.

\- ¿Te apetecía apretarme la nariz hasta que me saltaran las lágrimas?

\- Sí -asintió con decisión-.

Tanta, que hizo que le recorriera la rabia por un instante, y las ganas de devolverle el golpe. Así que se aprovechó de que aquel aún andaba grogui, le puso con firmeza las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza levantándose con rapidez, venciéndole con el peso, y le dio un bocado en la mejilla.

\- ¡Au! ¡Dobe!

\- Te lo has ganado -gruñó por lo bajo-.

Y aunque se separó para poder mirarle a los ojos, no le soltó. Sasuke también le miraba fijamente, con los labios apretados, como si fuera una lucha de miradas. Pero finalmente el moreno se dio por vencido, desviándola hacia el ventanal con un suspiro.

¡Le estaba bien empleado!

" _Uno-cero, ¡fu!_ ", resopló para sus adentros.

\- A veces cojo el de mi madre.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El coche.

\- ¡Ah!

Por un momento había perdido el hilo de la conversación, y le emocionó que Sasuke no se escaqueara y decidiera contarle algo. Así que se mantuvo callado a la espera de que siguiera. Pero los segundos pasaban y aquel no pareciera querer soltar prenda.

\- ¿De qué marca es?

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? -le miró con sospecha-.

\- No sé, curiosidad -se encogió de hombros-.

Y durante unos segundos incluso creyó que no le fuera a responder, pero lo hizo.

\- Es un Peugeot.

\- ¿Os gustan las marcas extranjeras? -se sorprendió-.

\- Mi hermano trabaja en un concesionario que se dedica a las importaciones. Simplemente le dejan los coches más baratos que si se compra uno de aquí.

\- ¡Oh, mola!

\- Unn...

Animado, se apartó de encima y se tumbó de lado sujetándose la cabeza con la mano.

\- ¿De qué color es?

\- Negro.

\- Hmmm… ¿Qué modelo?

Y Sasuke se giró también para encararle, si bien no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, desviándola hacia su brazo para acto seguido llevar la mano hasta ahí, paseándole la yema de los dedos en apenas un roce. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas, y podría jurar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para distraerle.

\- Trescientos ocho.

Si no fuera porque le contestó.

Y se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿No me jodas que es el descapotable…?

\- Unn…

\- ¿¡En serio!? -exclamó atónito-.

\- En serio -asintió con media sonrisa-.

Sonrisa que acentuó, y se le escapó una risilla burlona, cuando hubo de ponerle la mano en la barbilla para hacerle cerrar la boca. Se le había quedado abierta de la impresión.

No es que los coches de sus padres se quedaran atrás. De hecho, el de su padre era un Mercedes Benz que levantaba envidias… Pero no tenían ningún descapotable. Y los descapotables le encantaban. Y estaba empezando a formarse una imagen mental de Sasuke conduciendo ese coche, completamente concentrado en la carretera y con el viento revolviéndole el pelo. Y pudiendo contemplar el cielo a la vez, mientras paseaban por los caminos junto a la playa. O subiendo montaña arriba.

\- ¿Y ya no lo coges?

\- Últimamente no… Tengo algo de falta de concentración.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé -se encogió de hombros-.

\- Pues ayer llevaste bien mi coche. Y para no ser al que estás acostumbrado…

Además de todo el jaleo que estuvieron montando en el asiento de atrás. Le costaba un poco creerle cuando verdaderamente llevó bien el coche.

Sasuke volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda, frotándose los ojos con una mano para luego ponerse el brazo sobre la cara. Y una leve y suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Estuvo bien…

\- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta con el coche? -se inclinó un poco sobre él, sonriendo emocionado-. Conduces tú.

Y de nuevo el moreno descubrió sus ojos, con la sorpresa escrita en la cara.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- ¡Pues claro que no! -amplió más la sonrisa-. Me estresa un montón el tráfico. Ya me había olvidado de lo bien que se siente cuando te llevan -rio entre dientes-.

\- Ummm…

Entonces desvió la mirada. Y Naruto supo que no es que le estuviera dando un pensamiento. El pequeño rubor que se formó en sus mejillas se lo decía todo.

\- Va, levántate. Yo voy a calentar el desayuno.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se levantó como un resorte del sofá y le tendió una mano. No es que no le apeteciera quedarse ahí haciendo el vago todo el día abrazado de él… Pero esa mañana se había levantado con ganas de salir. A donde fuera, no le importaba. Y ahora que había descubierto algo con lo que chantajearle para sacarle de casa no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Sasuke en cambio, aún parecía algo perezoso y se lo pensó durante unos segundos, observando su mano. Aunque al final la acabó cogiendo, y tiró de él lentamente hasta que quedó sentado primero. Y viendo que no se oponía, siguió tirando hasta que se puso en pie. Entonces se colocó a su espalda, le puso las manos en los hombros y le fue empujando hasta el pasillo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 28 de agosto_**

 ** _11:30 h_**

De verdad que a Naruto le costaba creer lo que Sasuke le había dicho en la mañana.

Después de desayunar, y tras dejar preparada la arrocera, enseguida se fueron a vestir para salir. Naruto se hizo la nota mental de que tal vez al moreno no le gustase mucho la sopa, pues no se comió ni la mitad. Aunque no puso ninguna cara de asco… Quizá simplemente no le apetecían comidas calientes por la mañana. No hacía mucho calor ya, pero tal vez lo suficiente como para que un caldo no fuera lo que más deseara.

Pero bueno, a parte de eso, se le veía animado con la idea de coger el coche de nuevo. Y una vez se montaron dentro, hasta le notó ansioso con la expectación de volver a conducir. Por eso se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto hasta la playa, con la música de fondo, y observando su perfil de vez en cuando. Se había puesto las gafas de sol, y no pudo evitar imaginarle conduciendo el descapotable de su madre. Si es que en ocasiones como esa, se preguntaba por qué no se había dedicado a ser modelo. Con ese aire misterioso, serio y sexi que emanaba de él, de seguro que hubiera tenido el mundo a sus pies.

Aunque en parte eso también le daba algo de mérito. Se dedicaba a lo que de verdad le apasionaba y no había caído en la tentación de aprovecharse de su apariencia para beneficiarse. Si bien era algo que en algunas ocasiones el cabrón utilizaba en su contra. Estaba bueno, y lo sabía, así como también debía saber de la irrefrenable atracción que sentía por él y se aprovechaba para provocarle. Tenía que empezar a pensar en devolverle la pelota si, como él dijo, le resultaba atractivo… Hacía mucho que no ponía en práctica eso de seducir a nadie, y no estaba del todo seguro que fuera a lograr ponerle nervioso ni aunque fuera un poco. Pero tenía que darle el intento si se le presentaba la ocasión.

Y aunque sintió que le subiera el rubor tan sólo de pensarlo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla maliciosa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada -se giró a sonreírle-.

Confuso, Sasuke frunció el ceño escudriñándole con la mirada. Pero no dijo nada más. Devolvió su atención hacia la playa. Mejor. Si hubiese tenido que inventar una mentira rápida seguramente no se le habría ocurrido ninguna creíble.

Iban paseando relajadamente por el paseo marítimo. Estaban llegando a la hora más calurosa del día y la playa estaba bastante llena de gente que venía de todas partes a pasar sus vacaciones. En cierto modo, entendía que la ciudad donde vivía siempre tuviera tanta vida al estar tan cerca de la costa, y con buenas conexiones para llegar. Sin embargo, por otro lado, le daba algo de rabia. Le estaban dando ganas de acercarse a la orilla y meter los pies en el agua pero había mucha gente yendo y viniendo y tampoco quería acabar empapado.

Ya empezaba a notar una fina película de sudor formarse en su frente, no quería ni pensar cómo tendría las axilas en un rato…

Y no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke. Debía estar sintiéndose agobiado, quizá.

Y sin querer darle otro pensamiento, se acercó al murillo de piedra que lindaba con la arena y empezó a desatarse los cordones.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó el moreno, extrañado-.

\- Quitarme las zapatillas.

\- Eso ya lo veo… -frunció el ceño-.

\- Vamos a mojar los pies un rato.

\- Estás de coña, ¿no?

\- No...

Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarle. Y no sabía decir si es que no le apetecía, o tal vez quería ir a algún otro sitio… El caso es que se quedó ahí quieto esperando a que dijese algo. Sasuke entonces desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la playa. Definitivamente no parecía gustarle mucho la idea.

Y estaba a punto de desistir cuando aquel dio un suspiro, sentándose a su lado, y comenzó a desatarse los cordones él también.

\- Si no quieres pod-

\- Tengo calor -le cortó-.

Y antes de que cambiara de parecer, Naruto se apresuró a quitarse las zapatillas, metiendo dentro los calcetines, arremangándose los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

No le entusiasmaba en exceso eso de entrar a la playa. Como estaba acostumbrado a la piscina, le molestaba un poco que la arena se le pegara a los pies. Había ido sólo una vez, a principios de verano, con Kiba. Pero después de un breve chapuzón, y que le ardieran los ojos con la sal del agua… Pasaron el resto de aquella tarde jugando a la pelota en la orilla.

Y desde entonces no había vuelto a poner un pie dentro de la arena.

Además, quemaba como un demonio. Por lo que fue dando saltitos, apresurado, para llegar cuanto antes al agua, esquivando a los críos que iban correteando de aquí para allá y zigzagueando entre las toallas que había extendidas en la arena.

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó en el mismo momento que el agua fresca* tocó sus pies. Y se quedó ahí esperando a que llegase el moreno, caminando tranquilamente después por la orilla, uno al lado del otro.

Desde luego que fue buena idea. En apenas un minuto ya sentía que el calor que había estado sintiendo se disipara. Y aunque no terminaba de ser fresca, también corría una suave brisa de aire bastante agradable.

Era relajante, más con el sonido añadido de las olas rompiendo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

\- ¡Niichan! ¡Niichan! -escuchó unas voces infantiles gritar por detrás-.

Y no hubiese prestado atención, si no fuera porque el chapoteo que seguía a aquellas voces se acercaba peligrosamente deprisa.

\- ¡Niichan! -volvieron a llamar-.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar que Sasuke se había parado y se giró a mirar, curioso de que tal vez estuvieran llamando al moreno. Pero para su sorpresa, vio como un par de niñas se detenían delante de ellos, mirándole con fijeza. Y de repente comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Le habían estado llamando... a él?

\- ¿Verdad que no tienes el pelo teñido? -preguntó una de ellas-.

Inquieto por la pregunta, se giró a mirar a Sasuke.

Sabía de sobras que llamaba la atención por ello… Y de pequeño había sido el motivo de que todos los niños de su colegio se ensañaran con él… Y no sabía decir si aquellas dos querían reírse a su costa, o simplemente tenían curiosidad.

Y aunque se mofaran de él… ¿Qué podía hacer? Sería abusivo reprocharles nada. A fin de cuentas, esa era la educación que les daban los padres a la mayoría de los niños: no hay que llamar la atención.

El moreno sin embargo, pareció restarle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. Así que trató de contestar con naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿ellas qué sabían?

\- No, es mi color -contestó con falsa decisión, estirando de un mechón-.

\- ¡Oooh! -exclamaron al unísono-.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, mirándole fijamente. Le estaban poniendo nervioso. No sabía cómo tratar con los niños pequeños, y tampoco sabía si dar por terminada la "conversación" y darse media vuelta.

Entonces Sasuke le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le obligó a agacharse, quedando ambos en cuclillas a la altura de las niñas.

\- Tampoco lleva lentillas -señaló hacia sus ojos-.

\- ¡Oooohhh!

Empezaba a notar que le subiera el rubor a las mejillas, con la completa atención de aquellas dos sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de inocente fascinación.

Y entonces, de repente, Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla que terminó por hacer que le ardieran las orejas, al verlas abrir los ojos como platos. Y no tardaron en ruborizarse ellas también.

\- ¿¡P-pero q-qué haces!?

\- ¡Le ha dado un beso! -señaló una de ellas, la otra cubriéndose la cara con las manos-.

\- ¿Quieres darle uno tú también?

Y se hizo el silencio.

Exteriormente, porque en su interior, Naruto sentía retumbar las pulsaciones en sus oídos.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo!?

\- ¡Unn! -asintió con determinación la niña-.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Pero sólo uno -indicó Sasuke, levantando un dedo-.

Aquella asintió de nuevo, intentando esconder una sonrisa apretando los labios. Y aunque no entendía a qué demonios jugaba Sasuke, las niñas no tenían la culpa.

Así que, cuando aquella dio un paso para acercarse un poco más, le puso la mejilla. Sabía que era una tontería, que detrás de aquella acción no había nada más. Pero le avergonzaba dejar que le dieran un beso. Ahí, en mitad de la playa, en público. Aunque fuera una cría que no parecía tener más de seis años. Y sintió que le recorriera un escalofrío al oír la voz de una mujer llamar a las niñas. Esperaba por todos los dioses que no quisieran culparles de estar acosándolas… ¡Más cuando habían sido ellas quienes se habían interpuesto en su camino!

Sentimiento que se acrecentó exponencialmente cuando, antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, la otra niña se acercó aprisa, urgida por la llamada de la que muy seguramente debía ser su madre, y le puso ambas manos en la cara. Y sin querer, al girarse para ver qué quería, le besó. En los labios.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Naruto completamente aterrorizado por la reacción que pudiera tener la mujer si lo había visto. ¡Había sido un accidente!

Roja como un tomate, la niña echó a correr hacia donde había marchado la otra. Por suerte para él, la que parecía ser su madre andaba regañando a la primera. Y cuando se irguió para mirar hacía donde estaban ellos, se inclinó un par de veces y se dio la media vuelta, con las crías de la mano.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso!? -reprendió al moreno en cuanto se vio a salvo-.

A lo que Sasuke contestó alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¡Pues…!

¿¡Cómo que qué tenía de malo!? ¡Estaban en público! ¡Eran unas niñas! ¿¡Y si alguien lo había visto y malinterpretaba lo que había pasado ahí!?

\- Son unas crías, Naruto. No tienen maldad.

\- ¡Sí, per-!

\- Si desde pequeñas les enseñas que está mal expresar algo que es positivo, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando sean más mayores?

Y le dejó sin palabras.

¿Que qué creía que pasaría…?

Pues no había que ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo...

Más o menos esas niñas tenían la misma edad que él cuando empezó a tener los primeros problemas en el colegio. Por aquel entonces simplemente le daban algún que otro tirón en el pelo, pero más tarde empezaron los insultos… Y luego, conforme iba creciendo, las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes… Y tuvo la mala suerte de que algunos de sus compañeros de primaria, fueron al mismo intituto que él en la secundaria...

Y el recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella tarde en el instituto le invadió la mente.

Aquel día simplemente tuvo suerte.

A pesar de que no había quedado con Bee, aquel le estuvo esperando. Y al ver que no salía, volvió a entrar al edificio a buscarle. Si no llega a ser porque le encontró… Y empezó a liarse a palos con aquellos... A saber lo que hubieran llegado a hacerle. Aquel día parecían estar especialmente ensañados con él después de que uno de ellos le contara al resto que era gay. Para aquellos parecía que fuera algo sencillamente imperdonable, y algo por lo que tuviera que pagar. Y habían empezado quemándole la cara… Pero sabía que algunos llevaban navajas en los bolsillos. En alguna ocasión los vio de lejos, en el recreo, mostrándoselas a sus amigos, completamente orgullosos de sí mismos. Si Bee no hubiese estado ahí… Si se hubiese marchado a casa sin esperarle aquel día...

Antes de que pudiera controlarlo, le tembló todo el cuerpo ante aquel pensamiento. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba totalmente encogido, abrazándose por las rodillas, con la cara hundida en los brazos, luchando contra el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

\- Naruto… -escuchó que le llamaba el moreno-.

Pero ahora no quería levantar la cabeza. No quería que volviera a verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y le estaba costando una barbaridad ahogar el gemido que estaba luchando por salirle de la garganta.

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos en la arena.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke posarse sobre su espalda levemente, acariciándole con suavidad. Y aunque entendía que quería reconfortarle, se sentía completamente expuesto.

\- Como venga una ola un poco fuerte, se te va a mojar el móvil.

Con un gruñido, giró levemente la cabeza para mirar hacia el horizonte. El agua no les llegaba ni a los tobillos, pero estando así encogido… Tenía razón. Como viniera alguna con más fuerza, le iba a mojar todo el culo. Y el móvil.

\- Va -le volvió a urgir, tirando un poco de su hombro-.

De mala gana, pero se levantó de ahí, rehuyendo la mirada de aquel. Dio los pasos justos para llegar a la arena seca y se sentó, dejando las zapatillas a un lado, volviendo a esconder la cara entre los brazos, sintiendo que Sasuke se sentaba a su lado.

Sabía que no tenía que explicarle porqué estaba así.

Le creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de a dónde le había llevado ese comentario.

Aunque tampoco era que estuviera resentido con él. Al fin de cuentas, sabía que tenía razón. Pero aquellos recuerdos parecían no querer abandonarle, y últimamente le venían con más fuerza de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Lo que no acababa de entender era cómo Sasuke podía actuar con tanta naturalidad ante situaciones así.

Parecía totalmente reservado, y hasta ahora ya se había dado cuenta de lo tímido que podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, en ocasiones como ésta, se expresaba abiertamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Sasuke… -le llamó con la voz ronca, aún con la cara escondida-.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que piensen de ti.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Pero sólo entre ellos. De repente fue como si hubiese explotado la burbuja en la que estaba metido, y se le llenaron los oídos con todos los sonidos de alrededor: el ir y venir de las olas, rompiendo en la orilla a unos metros de ellos; los niños gritando y riendo mientras jugaban por todo el lugar, corriendo por la arena; gente chapoteando en el agua; incluso el amortiguado sonido de los coches que pasaban a lo lejos.

\- Depende. Aunque suele importarme poco o nada lo que piensen los demás, sinceramente.

" _Respuesta obvia_ ", pensó Naruto con un suspiro.

Exactamente lo mismo que debería pensar él. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a darle tanta importancia al 'qué dirán'. Más cuando en esa ciudad no le conocía nadie y, por tanto, no tenía que ocultarse por el miedo de que quizás alguien cercano le viera y luego fuera a contárselo a sus padres. Parecía mentira con tanta educación y tanto respeto, y lo entrometida que llegaba a ser la gente.

\- Dime, Naruto -le sacó de sus pensamientos el moreno-. Si supieras que mañana cuando salgas con el coche para ir a trabajar vas a tener un accidente y vas a morir… ¿Qué harías hoy?

Y esa pregunta desconcertante fue la que hizo que levantara la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo se removía aquel para guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí sentados. Pero, al parecer, el suficiente para que Sasuke se aburriera.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- A nada -se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, y se quedó mirando al horizonte-. Sale todos los días en la televisión. Hay accidentes a diario en los que muere mucha gente. Mañana nos podría tocar a nosotros.

Y completamente serio, se giró a mirarle. No estaba de broma.

\- No sé… -apoyó la barbilla en los brazos-. Supongo que intentar pasármelo todo lo bien que pudiera con éstos esta tarde, y luego volver a casa con-

Pero se cortó a sí mismo antes de terminar la frase.

Se le hacía ya tan natural tener a Sasuke al lado que se había olvidado por un instante que después de cenar, como muy tarde, el moreno tenía que volver a su casa. Tenía sus cosas que hacer. Y su familia. Y sus amigos. Últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que le extrañaba un poco que no le estuviera agobiando.

\- ¿Volver a casa con…? -le incitó a continuar-.

\- Contigo… -murmuró sintiéndose abochornado-.

\- Hmmm…

Y es que las palabras del moreno le chocaron. Pero a pesar de que sonara egoísta, no quiso reprimirse.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma… Si Sasuke pensaba así… Ahora podía entender un poco mejor las contestaciones que le daba a veces.

Y así, pensando en ello, se quedó mirando su perfil relajado durante un buen rato. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo a su alrededor, y el ambiente era tan cálido, que incluso le empezó a dar algo de sueño.

\- ¡Niichan! ¡Niichan!

Hasta que las escuchó otra vez.

De nuevo, las niñas de antes venían correteando por la orilla, salpicando agua a cada paso que daban, ambas portando un cubo y una pala en las manos.

\- ¡Mira, mira! -se le plantó una delante, alzando el cubo-.

Naruto apretó los labios y miró de reojo a Sasuke sin saber qué esperar. Si bien, de repente, sintió curiosidad por saber qué era lo que traían con tanto entusiasmo y se inclinó a echar un vistazo.

\- ¡Oooh!

\- ¿¡A qué mola!?

\- ¡Mola! -asintió-.

Llevaban un par de caracolas, y si sus ojos no le había engañado, juraría que había visto unas antenas.

\- ¿Me dejas cogerlo?

\- ¡Unn!

Más que nada le preguntó por la reacción que pudiera tener la cría. Los había que se ponían a llorar si les quitaban su juguete… O los que incluso mordían si acercabas la mano. Y se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez le diera un palazo.

Pero se alegró de que no tuviera que insistir y que aceptara sin más, y agarró una de las caracolas por la punta, girándola hasta ver la entrada. Y sí, había un cangrejo dentro.

\- ¡Mira, Sasuke! -se lo acercó para que lo viera-. ¡Un cangrejo ermitaño!

\- Mola.

\- ¿¡A que sí, a que sí!? -brincó aquella llena de emoción-.

\- ¡Unn! -sonrió ampliamente Naruto-.

\- Pero no os olvidéis de volver a dejarlo en el agua -añadió Sasuke-.

Y como si les hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada encima, la expresión de las dos cambió en cuestión de un par de segundos. Naruto estaba seguro que tras aquello vendría el puchero… Y no tardarían en romper a llorar.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? -se quejaron aquellas al unísono-.

\- Porque si no se morirá -respondió Naruto con fingida calma, poniendo un puchero al tiempo que lo volvía a dejar dentro del cubo-, pobrecito…

\- ¿Se morirá…? -empezó a gimotear la más pequeña-.

\- Sí… Y tiene que tener a sus papás y a sus hermanitos esperándole… Así que, corre, ve a dejarlo en el agua -le urgió-.

Y como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, salieron corriendo hacia el agua, y con un movimiento un poco torpe, la que llevaba los cangrejos en el cubo, lo sacudió haciendo que las caracolas salieran volando por los aires. Y ambas se quedaron ahí, mirando fijamente hacia donde habían caído.

\- Eres un extorsionador -murmuró Sasuke con algo de burla en su voz-.

\- ¿Y qué querías que les dijera para que no se pusieran a llorar? -susurró-. Tampoco les he mentido.

\- Fu…

Bueno, sí, no es que a los cangrejos les estuvieran esperando 'papá y mamá', sino más bien era por cuestiones de supervivencia de la especie. Si todo el mundo se quedara con cada cangrejo que encontraba, pronto no habría ninguno para reproducirse. Y esos que habían traído eran especialmente pequeños.

De pronto, aquellas dos se giraron de nuevo hacia ellos, y a la carrera regresaron a su lado haciéndole dar un respingo.

\- ¿Jugáis con nosotras? -preguntó una-.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis? -preguntó la otra-.

Desde luego... Es que sólo podía hacerle gracia la forma tan falsamente tímida en la que aquellas dos escondían las manos tras la espalda, balanceándose de un lado a otro, y apretando los labios para que no se les escapara la sonrisa. Empezaban a gustarle.

\- Yo soy Naruto -alargó la mano a la que tenía más cerca-.

\- Sasuke.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, esta vez sí, les salía el rubor al darles la mano con gentileza. Eran tan pequeñas y suaves que tenía miedo de hacerles daño si apretaba aunque fuera un poco.

\- Yo soy Sachimi -dijo la mayor señalándose a sí misma-, y ella es Meiko.

\- Encantado de conoceros -sonrió-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ** _Jueves, 28 de agosto_**

 ** _12:50 h_**

Al final no pudieron terminar el castillo de arena que habían empezado a hacer.

Naruto había estado ayudando a las niñas, cavando en la arena para hacer lo que iba a ser un foso, mientras que Sasuke permaneció ahí sentado, dándoles algunas instrucciones de vez en cuando para que la mezcla con el agua fuera consistente y no se desmoronara todo. E incluso vio que sonreía de vez en cuando con el entusiasmo que mostraban aquellas con cada torre que conseguían hacer. Casi no hablaba, sólo lo justo y necesario, pero por alguna razón las niñas se sentían de lo más cómodas con él.

Y ya sabía que el moreno era paciente… Pero se sorprendió a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que, si algún día Sasuke tuviera un hijo, sería un buen padre.

El caso es que aún no habían terminado de construir los muros para unir las torres, cuando la madre de las niñas se acercó hasta donde estaban. Y a pesar de haberle intentado explicar que no estaban molestando, se las llevó tras disculparse de nuevo haciendo que le quedara un mal sabor de boca. Por ellas más que nada. La pequeña no había parado de mirar atrás con un puchero en los labios.

\- Jo… -se quejó por lo bajo-. Ya casi estaba terminado…

\- Así es la vida -suspiró aquel-.

Y con un puchero él también, se quedó observando el muro de arena, tras darle unos últimos golpecitos para darle forma, girándose a mirar al moreno después.

Se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol, así que no podía decir de cierto si tenía los ojos abiertos o no, pero conforme estaba, apoyado con las manos a su espalda y reclinado un tanto hacia atrás, juraría que los tenía cerrados. Y tenía los labios entre abiertos.

Una de dos, o estaba relajándose o se estaba asando. Y Naruto apostaba más por lo segundo, pues ahora que no se estaba distrayendo empezaba a sentirse un poco agobiado por la flama*.

\- Bueno… Creo que es hora de ir a comer ya… -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de ahí-.

Y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para desperezarse.

A pesar de todo, se lo había pasado bien con ese par de dos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

Sobre el agua fresca de la playa*: Aclaro esto sobre todo para los españoles del mediterráneo, y quizá para los que lean desde el caribe (más que nada, porque yo misma era desconocedora de esto hasta que de pequeña metí una vez los pies en las corrientes que pasan por la costa de Málaga desde el estrecho de Gibraltar)... Y es que… ¡El agua del océano está fría! ¡Muy fría para mi gusto! ¡Incluso en verano! (¡sigo sin entender cómo hay gente capaz de bañarse en el cantábrico! =S ) Y no es que sea para salir con los pies morados… Pero el agua no está tan calentita como aquí en el mediterráneo x_x

Flama*: sensación de agobio por el calor. De nuevo, explico esto porque no sé de cierto si es sólo una palabra de España o no, y ni tan siquiera sé si se usa en todas partes dentro de España y no conozco ni he encontrado ningún sinónimo =S

* * *

 **31-01-16**

¡Uolas! =D

Sí, sí… Ya sé que dije que dejaría esto reposar… Pero aunque suene un poco mal, no tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de páginas que he 'vomitado' en menos de una semana xDD

Supongo que serán los nervios de final de curso… Pero no me podía concentrar en estudiar, así que… ¯\\_(一。一;;)_/¯

Esta es la primera parte de dos. Y creo que ahora ya sí, puedo deciros cuándo se desvelará el gran misterio: capítulo 24.

Esto no quiere decir que vea cercano el final todavía… pero… Preparáos para una montaña rusa de emociones… o(；△；)o

Y bueno… Ahí queda.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo. Hace que me sienta menos sola con mi sufrimiento por estos dos (ಥ﹏ಥ)

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	22. Capítulo 19, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Funeral-Of-The-Humanity

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Jueves, 28 de agosto**_

 _ **16:20 h**_

Tras irse de la playa, habían ido a comer a un buffet libre que había allí cerca. No se sorprendió de que Sasuke cogiera poco más que sushi y algo de ensalada. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención de que se pidiera una lata de fanta de uva en lugar de coca cola, como era su costumbre. Otro dato para anotar. Y también le extrañó que no pidiera un vaso con hielo. La noche anterior se puso unos cuantos cubitos para el zumo, y cuando se terminó lo que se echó, estuvo un rato jugueteando con los cubitos en la boca antes de devolverlos al vaso.

Pero en el momento que eso le llamó la atención estaban tan inmersos en su discusión sobre el capítulo del dorama que vieron por la noche que pronto se le olvidó.

Y tras aquello, regresaron al coche con la misma calma con la que habían ido por la mañana.

Aún les sobraba bastante tiempo, así que no tuvieron prisa por volver. Pero nada más llegar al coche, y contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, Sasuke se fue directamente al asiento de copiloto. Y en cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerró los ojos, permaneciendo así hasta que llegaron a su piso. No se quedó dormido durante el trayecto, pero se fue directo a la cama en cuantito entraron por la puerta.

Y después de lo pesado que se había puesto por la mañana, y que Sasuke hubiese cedido ante su chantaje, Naruto no quiso reprocharle nada. Más que nada porque quería que jugase luego con ellos, y si no le dejaba descansar… Ponía la mano en el fuego de que luego estaría de un humor de perros.

Así que, tras hacer unos cuantos onigiris más, decidió sacar sus revistas de diseño e instalar en su portátil el programa que venía en una de ellas. Con eso se estuvo entreteniendo hasta que el moreno se despertó él solo una hora después, justo cuando estaba empezando a debatir internamente si despertarle o no. Pero por suerte para él, no hubo de volver a ponerse plasta para que se levantara. Se despertó justo a tiempo para preparar las cosas y marchar a buscar a los otros a la parada de metro que había cerca de las canchas.

Y en cuanto llegaron todos allí...

Como si hubiesen visto a la misma muerte frente a ellos, los pocos chavales que había en la cancha de baloncesto cuando llegaron salieron corriendo despavoridos cuando Juugo se acercó a ellos para pedirles que les dejaran usar media pista. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca, pero tampoco ayudó la cara de macarra que les dedicó Suigetsu. Se sentía mal por los chicos, no parecían mala gente. Pero antes de que pudiera decirles nada, ya habían puesto pies en polvorosa. Hubiera estado bien que se quedaran. Así podrían haber echado un partido como tocaba, con dos equipos completos, usando ambas canastas. Para ellos solos no necesitaban el campo entero.

Así que se quedaron en una de las mitades, haciéndose pases para calentar un poco antes de ponerse más en serio. Aunque Sasuke aún parecía andar algo adormilado y le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo.

Al principio.

Porque después de algo más de quince minutos empezó a espabilarse, y aunque aún no habían empezado a contar los puntos, no hacía más que robarle la pelota en cuanto encontraba hueco en algún pase que le hacían.

Y lo de hacer fintas se le daba bastante bien, pero Naruto no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de él cuando una de las veces tuvo oportunidad de tirar a canasta…

\- ¡Tu puntería apesta! -no pudo contener la carcajada-.

\- ¡Tsk!

¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Al fin algo en lo que no era un talento natural!

Si bien su alegría duró lo que tardaron en hacer los equipos. Como eran impares, había uno de dos y otro de tres… Y por pura coincidencia, para su mala suerte, Sasuke estaba con Juugo y con Kiba. Lo echaron a suertes al piedra-papel-tijeras, así que no podía decir que lo habían amañado... Pero es que, fuesen los equipos como fuesen, con Juugo entre ellos iba a estar desequilibrado de cualquier forma. Ese tipo era enorme.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te ves perdiendo, bibiri-kun*? -se mofó Sasuke-.

No sabía por qué. De verdad que no. Normalmente no caería en una provocación tan obvia, pero es que...

\- ¡Sigue soñando, temé! -se cruzó de brazos con firmeza-.

No es que las tuviera todas consigo… Pero tampoco iba a dejar que se burlara de él. ¡Vaya que no! Menos cuando el cretino apestaba lanzando a canasta.

\- ¡Así se habla! -le puso el brazo por encima de los hombros Suigetsu-.

Durante unos segundos, fue casi casi como si fuesen a entablar algún tipo de combate mortal, mirándose a los ojos los unos a los otros.

\- No le hagas ni caso, Sasuke… -dijo Kiba con sorna-.

E imitó al amigo de Sasuke, y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros también. El capullo debió de hacer eso a propósito. Más que nada por la sonrisa torcida que le dedicó en ese momento.

\- ...Es un bocazas.

Y aunque sabía que era una provocación… Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago sólo de verlos tan pegados el uno al otro.

Si no fuera porque sabía ya de sobras que a Kiba no le molaban los tíos, incluso podría llegar a pensar que buscaba algo con él. Sus caras estaban innecesariamente cerca y la forma en la que su brazo colgaba del hombro, casi tocándole el pecho…

No.

No, no, no, no y no.

No le gustaba.

Nada.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Pero aún así no pudo controlar sentirse celoso de alguna manera. Por lo que no pudo más que resoplar.

\- Ya veremos a ver quién es el bocazas, capullo -murmuró-.

Kiba debió pasárselo en grande mofándose a su costa. Y a costa de sus celos. ¿¡Por qué sentía celos de Kiba!? ¡Por los dioses! ¡Era su amigo! Y era plenamente consciente de que, aunque le respetara, no se sentía para nada a gusto con la idea de que otro tío le pudiera meter mano. ¿¡Por qué iba a acercarse así a Sasuke si no fuera a sabiendas de que le iba a picar!?

Aunque aún más extraño que eso… Era que Sasuke no se había apartado. La tarde anterior no dudó ni un instante en quitarse a Suigetsu de encima. Y era su amigo. Lo que quería decir…

\- ¡Eres un cretino! -exclamó en cuanto vio la sonrisa burlona del moreno-.

\- Es divertido… -se encogió de hombros-.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué caía siempre!?

\- Va -le dio una palmada en el hombro Suigetsu-, vamos a hacer que muerdan el polvo -rio entre dientes-.

No sabía si enfadarse, o sentirse totalmente abochornado de haber picado en esa trampa tan infantil que le habían tendido aquellos dos. Quizá Sasuke no tenía nada que ver en principio, pero se unió con el castaño sin dudarlo.

"Cretino…", gruñó en sus adentros.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 28 de agosto**_

 _ **16:55 h**_

Al final la cosa no iba tan mal: Sasuke apestaba tirando a canasta, Juugo era algo lento en comparación con el resto, y Kiba… Bueno, a Kiba se le daba mejor la bicicleta.

Así que al final, y aunque fuera por poco, Suigetsu y él iban por delante en el marcador. El amigo de Sasuke estaba un poco falto de entrenamiento también pues al parecer, desde que terminaron el instituto, no había vuelto a hacer ejercicio de forma regular. Pero aún así era más rápido y ágil que Juugo, y su puntería era tan certera como la de Naruto. Y al ser Juugo el único que encestaba por parte del otro equipo, salvo las canastas que hacían los otros dos por pura suerte… No les podían alcanzar.

Claro que tampoco les era fácil ampliar la diferencia, puesto que les era bastante complicado mantener el balón: Sasuke era endiabladamente rápido; Kiba era como una mosca cojonera que era casi imposible quitárselo de encima; y Juugo… Juugo simplemente tenía que ponerse delante de él para querer deshacerse de la pelota.

Era un chico tranquilo, pero era una jodida pared de más de dos metros. Y tampoco quería saber si un choque con él le mandaría al otro lado de la pista. Así que lo más sensato era evitarle.

Pero después de un buen rato ahí, incluso Naruto sentía que necesitaría un descanso pronto. Al principio, con la tontería del jueguecito de hacerle sentir celoso, habían comenzado demasiado fuerte, quizá, y derrocharon energía a lo tonto. Y hacía ya unos cinco o diez minutos que notaba que Sasuke no podía seguir bien el ritmo que llevaba el resto.

Y por estar absorto pensando en ello, y en cómo evadir al grandullón que tenía delante, Sasuke apareció por uno de sus costados y de un manotazo le quitó la pelota.

Por acto reflejo, salió enflechado tras él para recuperarla: haciendo sprint, y aprovechándose de que el moreno ya no era tan rápido como hacía un rato, podría alcanzar la bola antes que él.

Y a punto estuvo, cuando Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y paró la carrera en seco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó entre jadeos, volviendo sobre sus pasos-.

\- ¡Nada! -masculló entre dientes-.

Inquieto, Naruto se quedó observándole en silencio durante unos segundos cómo se encogía un poco, estirando una pierna. Y cuando levantó la punta del pie, lo tuvo claro: le había dado un calambre en el gemelo.

\- Siéntate un poco -quiso tenderle la mano para que se apoyase-.

Pero Sasuke la apartó de un manotazo, a pesar de que era evidente que era incapaz de aguantar el dolor, siseando más que menos, e intentando recuperar el aliento.

E inevitablemente, no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en el pub, cuando se enfadó con él por haberse puesto entre medias del borracho aquel y él.

Y en contra de su voluntad, le invadió la rabia. ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía por pena!? ¡Por el amor de Dios, lo haría por cualquiera!

\- No seas cretino y déjame ayudarte -le volvió a tender la mano a pesar de estar molesto con su actitud-.

Su voz debió sonar tan firme como sus intenciones, pese a estar sin aliento. Al menos lo suficiente para que Sasuke alzara la mirada, y aunque parecía cabreado, se acabó dando por vencido y se apoyó en él finalmente para acercarse hasta unos de los bancos que había a un par de metros de la línea de banda.

\- Gracias -dijo con tono seco, en cuanto se sentó-.

\- De nada.

De verdad, a pesar de que entendía de por dónde le venía el mal humor, no lograba comprender que se pusiera tan a la defensiva. Al menos, no con él. Había pensado hasta ahora que Sasuke se sentía cómodo a su lado, y que Naruto supiera -aparte de aquel incidente-, nunca había hecho nada para molestarle así. Y aquello tampoco fue a propósito.

Aún así, por pura consideración, le acercó su mochila. Habían cogido un par de botellas de agua y los onigiris que hizo en la mañana. Si quería algo, que se sirviera él mismo si le apetecía.

\- Gracias… -le volvió a decir, esta vez con menos irritación en la voz-.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, una mano se posó en su hombro, y se vio arrastrado de nuevo a la cancha por Suigetsu.

\- Déjale un rato que se le pase, se pone de mal humor.

\- No hace falta que me lo jures -se giró un tanto para mirar al moreno de reojo-.

Sin embargo, así y todo, sentía la necesidad de quedarse a su lado. Algo se removía en sus adentros por el simple hecho de darle la espalda.

Y aunque quiso seguir el consejo de Suigetsu, pues debía conocer mejor que él los cambios de humor que tenía Sasuke a veces… A penas estuvo jugando unos minutos más con ellos hasta que no lo pudo soportar más.

Y cuando se giró para encaminarse hacia donde estaba, por un momento perdió el aire.

Sasuke se había sentado en el suelo para estirar la pierna en la que le había dado el calambre, mientras la otra la tenía flexionada contra el pecho… Y la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla.

Quizá tan sólo se estaba relajando pero por un instante la escena le pareció desoladoramente familiar. Fue casi como verse a sí mismo cuando era pequeño: solo, apartado a un lado, mientras el resto de niños jugaban entre ellos.

De nuevo algo se agitó en sus adentros, urgiéndole a volver a su lado. Si bien no quiso que su inquietud fuera demasiado evidente y con contenida calma dirigió los pasos hasta él.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Lentamente, Sasuke alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y dejó apoyar la espalda completamente contra la verja con un suspiro.

No fue mucho lo que ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente, quizás dos o tres segundos, pero fueron los suficientes para sentir que algo le pasaba. A pesar de que llevara esa cara de póker que hacía ya tiempo que no veía.

\- No es nada. Se me pasará en un rato.

Naruto simplemente resopló por la nariz. Era un cabezón. No entendía cuál era el problema de que alguien te echara una mano si lo necesitabas. Más cuando empezaban a tener ya cierta confianza el uno en el otro. Y más por una tontería como ésa.

Así que, aunque se ganó una mirada de animadversión, se sentó frente a Sasuke y le cogió firmemente por el tobillo con una mano, y le empezó a masajear el gemelo con la otra.

\- Naruto…

\- Hubo una temporada que mi madre tenía que darme friegas casi cada noche cuando era pequeño -le cortó antes de que su enfado fuese a más-. Muchas veces me despertaba llorando porque me daban calambres en las piernas mientras dormía.

Y sí. Aquello pareció hacer que Sasuke se callara y se relajara un tanto, dejándole seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- A mí me dolían los pies… -murmuró-.

\- Sí, a mí también -sonrió levemente-.

Y la tensión que parecía haberse creado entre ellos desapareció. Si bien Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mirando algo ausente cómo le pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el gemelo.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero cuando su madre le hacía eso de pequeño, hacía que poco a poco el dolor fuera desapareciendo. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en Sasuke.

Por lo pronto no se quejó. Permaneció quietecito, quizás por resignación.

\- Por ahí cuando tenía diez años o así, pegué un buen estirón -le siguió contando-. Creo que en cuestión de seis meses me crecieron tres tallas los pies -río por lo bajo de su propio infortunio-. Las zapatillas a penas me duraban un mes, o un mes y medio.

\- Unn… A mí me pasó igual.

Sin abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto alzó la vista para mirarle a la cara. Y aunque no le evitó, ni la desvió, reconoció en su gesto ese tinte de culpa. Sasuke se había cabreado por una gilipollez. Y lo sabía.

\- Naruto, yo...

\- No pasa nada -le cortó a sabiendas de lo que le quería decir-.

Lo que no se esperó es que agachara la cabeza para esconderse tras el flequillo y se llevara una mano a la cara, pasándose la manga por la mejilla. Cosa que le hizo parar en seco con las friegas.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada -dijo con la voz ronca-.

Nada...

¡Nada unas narices! ¿¡Qué había hecho!? O más bien... ¿¡Qué había dicho!?

Tan sólo le había contado una anécdota de cuando era pequeño… Y hasta hacía un momento, a parte del estúpido enfado que se había pillado, ¡estaba bien! Bueno, a parte del calambre, que tampoco era para tanto…

\- ¿Qué he dicho...?

\- No es nada, dobe -le contestó con calma en un suspiro-.

Inquieto, se quedó inmóvil frente a él sin saber qué hacer o qué decir puesto que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de levantar la cabeza, pasándose la manga por la otra mejilla.

Le dolía verle así.

Pero le dolía de verdad, como si alguien le hubiera atravesado el pecho para agarrarle el corazón y retorcérselo.

Verle llorar en silencio con ese gesto inmutable en su cara hacía que se le removieran las entrañas. Le recordaba terriblemente a aquel día que le encontraron Kiba y él sentado en la parada del tranvía, solo, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

Hacía ya unos cuantos años que se había dado cuenta de lo receptivo que era para con las emociones de los demás pero con Sasuke estaba a un nivel que no había experimentado nunca. Era un sentimiento incluso aterrador y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba imposible separarse de él.

"Empiezo a odiar verte así", recordó las palabras que le dedicó Sasuke.

¿Él sentía lo mismo cuando le veía llorar? Sí así fuera, con razón le dijo que empezaba a odiar sus ataques de ansiedad…

Y a pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de si los amigos del moreno sabían algo de lo que había entre ellos, y la vergüenza que le daba… No quiso darle un segundo pensamiento al impulso que sintió de besarle. Lo que fuera con tal de hacerle sentir mejor. O al menos hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

Así pues, se apoyó con cuidado con una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra en la verja tras él. Sentía el corazón golpearle el pecho según se inclinaba hacia él, besándole suavemente en la mejilla primero, y bajando en un roce hasta sus labios después, presionándolos levemente a cada beso que le daba. Esperaba por los dioses que no fuera un problema para el moreno que les vieran así sus amigos… Y Kiba… Bueno, él ya sabía lo que había.

En parte le alivió el hecho de que Sasuke no se apartara, si bien le inquietaba que no dijera nada, mirándole fijamente cuando se apartó, al tiempo que otra lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

Naruto apretó los labios y llenó los pulmones para dejar escapar lenta y silenciosamente un suspiro, y le pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara con cuidado para secarle la piel. Todo esto sin despegar los ojos de los del moreno, que le miraba con una expresión entre la confusión y la sorpresa. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo…

\- ¿Te ha molestado?

\- No -agachó la cabeza, cubriéndose con el flequillo-.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

\- Ya no…

Y entrevió una sutil sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Lo que le hizo sentir como si le quitaran unos cuantos kilos de encima, y pudo permitirse sonreír con alivio él también. Se alegraba de que, de alguna manera, era capaz de apaciguar su malestar. Y con eso le bastaba por el momento.

Así pues, algo más tranquilo, se levantó de ahí para coger su mochila, se secó el sudor de la quijada y el cuello con una toalla que había llevado, y de nuevo regresó junto al moreno, haciéndose con el bento* donde llevaba los onigiris.

No cruzó palabra con Sasuke, pero ambos se removieron casi al mismo tiempo cuando le tendió uno, dejando la cajita frente a ellos, sentándose ambos de piernas cruzadas, y casi rozándose con los hombros mientras comían en silencio viendo a los otros jugar.

Y no es que le resultara incómodo aquel silencio, pero de repente tuvo la necesidad de escucharle hablar.

\- ¿Cómo los conociste? -le preguntó sin quitar ojo de la cancha-.

\- ¿Juugo y Suigetsu?

\- Unn…

\- En el instituto.

Ambos permanecieron un instante en silencio de nuevo, viendo cómo Suigetsu le hacía una finta a Kiba y lanzó en el aire el balón, haciendo que pasara el aro casi sin tocarlo. Y Kiba no paraba de refunfuñar. Lo que le hizo gracia, y se le escapó la risa ahogada mientras masticaba.

\- Suigetsu estaba en la misma clase que yo en primer año. Y Juugo… -hizo una pausa que le llamó la atención a Naruto, girándose a observarle. Sasuke se quedó ahí pensativo unos cuantos segundos, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que finalmente tragó lo que tenía en la boca y siguió-. Realmente no sé en qué momento empecé a hablar con él -se rascó levemente la nariz-. Un día subí a la terraza cabreado y ahí estaba él. Sentado en un rincón dándole de comer a los pájaros.

\- ¿En serio? -se le escapó una risilla incrédula-.

\- Sí -sonrió levemente él también-. Puede que no lo parezca pero es bastante tranquilo.

\- Lo he notado -asintió dando otro bocado-. ¿Y por qué estabas cabreado?

El gesto relajado de Sasuke cambió en un instante, tornándose pesadamente serio. Y con lentitud se giró a mirarle.

\- Tenía una 'stalker'. Y ese día por la mañana la vi rondando cerca de mi casa.

\- No… -se quedó boquiabierto-.

Era obvio que Sasuke era alguien atractivo. Para Naruto era más que natural que Sasuke tuviera a todas las chicas a sus pies… Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien fuera realmente capaz de hacer eso.

Claro que era cierto que él había hecho algo parecido cuando estuvo paseando durante horas por el centro con la esperanza de encontrarle por "casualidad" cuando aún apenas se conocían... Pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza seguirle hasta su casa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Dejó de acosarte?

\- Unn… Pero luego apareció Karin -suspiró profundamente-. Maldita sea...

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sasuke parecía más resignado que molesto. Tampoco podía darle mucho crédito a sus palabras, pues si tanto le molestase… Dudaba mucho que años después de terminar el instituto aún siguieran siendo amigos si no la tuviese en estima.

Aún así, permaneció callado mientras se comían otro onigiri, a la espera de que continuase. No ocurría muy a menudo que Sasuke hablara de sí mismo.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que me costó que me dejara en paz? -preguntó con algo de exasperación-. Le importó una mierda que le dijera que tenía novia. En cuanto me descuidaba ya la tenía enganchada de mi brazo. Hasta mis compañeros de clase empezaron a pensar que estábamos saliendo juntos.

\- ¿Y por qué no le paraste los pies? Quiero decir… -se rascó la mejilla un poco ausente recordando todas las veces que se apartaba de la gente cuando se le pegaban. Incluso se sacudió de Suigetsu el día anterior-, ...pareces apreciar tu espacio personal.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Aunque… Bueno, realmente no es que me hiciera sentir tan incómodo -se encogió de hombros-. Creo que lo hacía más por molestarme que otra cosa. Tiene complejo de madre, o algo así. Se pasa la vida echándome la bronca por todo -resopló-.

\- Te quejas mucho, pero sigue siendo tu amiga -sonrió confiado-.

\- Unn… Es una buena amiga -admitió en un murmullo-.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, terminando de comer, algo distraídos viendo a los otros jugar. No podía dejar de reír burlón para sus adentros cada vez que veía a Kiba desesperarse con Suigetsu pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse ansioso por que Sasuke le contara más cosas. Se sentía emocionado de que por fin le contara algo personal, y si estaba de humor, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Así que, en cuanto terminó de comer, se removió un tanto para poder mirarle más directamente, con los ojos clavados en él.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? -se cogió de los tobillos inclinándose hacia él-.

\- ¿Qué pasó de qué?

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron ella y Sakura-chan? Siendo tu novia dudo que le hiciera mucha gracia verla colgada de tu cuello por el instituto…

\- Sakura... se cambió en secundaria. Desde pequeña siempre tuvo claro que quería ser médico, así que se inscribió en otra escuela de más prestigio.

\- Ah…

Y con un movimiento que a Naruto le pareció completamente estudiado, Sasuke se pasó el pulgar por los labios, y por la comisura al final, seguramente para cerciorarse de que no se le había quedado ningún grano de arroz pegado, y con cuidado volvió a dejarse reposar contra la verja, perdiendo la mirada al frente. Casi pareciera melancólico.

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle, queriendo tirarle de la lengua aprovechando el momento, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

\- Fue un día que Karin vino a mi casa a que la ayudara a estudiar. Sakura vino sin avisar para estudiar también, y luego no quería marcharse a casa y dejarme a solas con Karin -suspiró-.

\- ¿Y después? -preguntó expectante tras unos segundos-. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada realmente -se encogió de hombros-. Pero las dos parecían tener una especie de guerra montada, y Karin empezó a venir a mi casa más a menudo.

\- ¿Fue por eso que lo dejaste con Sakura-chan…? -se aventuró a adivinar-.

\- Más o menos… Hizo que me diera cuenta que me era indiferente estar con cualquiera de ellas -volvió a encogerse de hombros-.

\- Oh… ¿Y entonces apareció 'él'?

\- No apareció -sonrió levemente-. Ya estaba ahí.

Y Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

Naruto esperó, dándole tiempo para que ordenara las palabras y le siguiera contando, pero aquel se limitó a agachar la cabeza un poco, cubriéndose con el flequillo. O era un tema espinoso o...

\- ¿Estaba bueno? -preguntó curioso-.

\- Unn… -asintió-. Era… -se mordió el labio-.

\- ¡Venga ya, tío! No te voy a tener rencor por algo que pasó antes de conocerte.

\- No es eso… Es que... es mayor que yo -se llevó una mano al cuello-.

Y notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas cuando se giró a mirarle, escapándosele una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- Es un amigo de mi hermano.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó quedándose boquiabierto, pero enseguida se recompuso-. ¿Cuántos años teníais?

\- Yo tenía dieciocho casi, y él veinticinco.

\- Ostras, tío…

\- Unn… -apretó levemente los labios-.

Ciertamente era un tema un poco espinoso. Siendo entonces menor de edad* y el otro bastante más mayor que él...

\- La cosa es que… Desde pequeño, siempre que venían a casa iba detrás de él. Cuando era pequeño pensaba que simplemente quería que me felicitara cuando sacaba buenas notas y esas cosas… Pero después de llevar saliendo con Sakura más de un año… No sé, según pasaba el tiempo lo que sentía por él empezó a ser un poco... diferente… -comenzó a bajar el tono de voz hasta casi un murmullo para que no escuchara nadie más, acercándose a él para hablarle al oído-, ...Hasta que un día me dio un calentón y no podía dejar de pensar en él mientras me hacía una paja.

Naruto se quedó tieso, apretando los labios, sintiendo que le subían los calores. Sólo con escuchar aquello ya podía hacerse una buena imagen mental…

Estaba empezando a visualizar a Sasuke, tumbado en la cama, escurriendo una mano por dentro de su pantalón y… Y que le dedicara una sonrisa de esas torcidas al apartarse de nuevo no ayudaba mucho.

\- El tío estaba fibrado…

\- Y… ¿Qué pasó…? -quiso saber aunque sintiera arder hasta las orejas-.

Entonces a Sasuke se le escapó una risa ahogada igual de malévola que su sonrisa.

\- Digamos que… me aproveché de él -rio para sí-.

\- ¿Qué hiciste…? -preguntó algo temeroso de saber la respuesta-.

Ya le había visto esa mirada antes. Y a pesar de que alguna vez le había acusado de ser un pervertido, realmente no le había dado motivos para pensar eso de él...

\- Pues… -bajó aún más el tono de voz, inclinándose hacia él-.

De repente, sintió la necesidad de alejarse. Casi pareciera como si al recordar aquello se le fuese a echar encima para mostrárselo más que narrarlo. Aunque dudaba mucho que fuese a hacer algo así, ahí, en la calle, con sus amigos delante…

Pero por otro lado, la curiosidad le hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo. No todos los días hablaba sobre sí mismo, y hasta ahora no habían hablado de esos temas… Así que se mantuvo en su sitio, sin poder apartarle mirada, atento a todo lo que fuera a contar.

\- Fue en un cumpleaños de mi hermano. Alquiló una casa rural para pasar el fin de semana y habían estado bebiendo toda la noche…

Vale… Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros…

\- ...Ya hacía tiempo que me di cuenta de cómo me miraba a veces. Así que... cuando todos habían caído ya…

Y de repente, Naruto dio un respingo al sentir una de sus manos posarse en su rodilla, y en apenas un roce subió un tanto por su muslo.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir queriendo que le contara más, sintiendo el calor de su propio cuerpo golpearle en la cara y su corazón martilleándole cada vez con más fuerza el pecho. Estaba empezando a excitarle la forma en la que le estaba contando aquello, con esa voz tan profunda y grave que estaba poniendo…

\- ...Me metí en su cama y empecé a meterle mano.

\- Y… -tragó con fuerza-. ¿Y él se dejó?

Si es que tenía que ser masoca… Como siguiera así, al final iba a terminar empalmándose con sólo imaginarle en aquella situación. Y como aquellos decidieran terminar con el partido…

\- Al principio no. Pero no me costó mucho convencerle después de empezar a tocarle -sonrió malicioso-. Además, sé guardar un secreto. Y mientras no se enterase mi hermano… -rio ahogado para sí, encogiéndose de hombros-.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- No -contestó con firmeza, volviendo a sentarse recto-. Sólo lo sabemos él y yo. Y ahora tú.

Por un instante se le cortó la respiración.

Acababa de contarle un secreto.

Y bastante grande al parecer, si ni tan siquiera su hermano podía saberlo.

Aunque no era de extrañar, si era amigo suyo… Más mayor que Sasuke… Muy seguramente se cabrearía si algún día se enterase. Y muy seguramente también, si su madre era igual de protectora que la suya propia, no podría volver a poner un pie en su casa.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la emoción que sentía de que hubiera compartido algo así con él… Ahora no podía dejar de imaginar cómo fue aquél encuentro. Sasuke había dicho que fue él quien tomó la iniciativa pero…

Hubo de apretar los labios para que la pregunta no se le escapara, sintiendo cómo un cosquilleo le recorría por el bajo vientre, y se abrazó las piernas llevándose las rodillas al pecho intentando disimular, desviando la mirada hacia la cancha.

No le gustaba mucho eso de las etiquetas… Pero Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo como activo, en cuanto a relaciones sexuales se refería, puesto que nunca había permitido a nadie que tomara control sobre él. A excepción de Gaara. Pero aquello fue hacía ya bastantes años y fue más la curiosidad que otra cosa.

Debía reconocer que tenía un pequeño -gran- problema en ese aspecto, muy seguramente por lo que le ocurrió en el instituto. Pero… ¿Cómo sería Sasuke…? O más bien dicho, ¿cómo reaccionaría él si Sasuke…?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que dejó escapar lentamente por la nariz para que no se le escuchara. Necesitaba oxigenar el cerebro si quería evitar una escena demasiado embarazosa, por lo que centró toda su atención en el partido.

\- Espero que esto quede entre tú y yo -le dijo Sasuke tras un rato-.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? -le miró reojo algo molesto-.

¿Qué esperaba? Que fuera corriendo a contárselo, ¿a quién? ¿A Kiba? A opinión de Naruto, a Kiba ni le iba ni le venía nada que tuviera que ver con los asuntos personales de Sasuke, mucho menos le iba a contar un secreto tan íntimo. Y aunque hubiera sido una tontería, si para Sasuke hubiese sido importante que no le dijera a nadie que le gustaban los gatos, no lo contaría ni aunque le torturasen por ello.

\- Qué poca fé tienes en mí… -murmuró enfurruñado-.

\- Va, no te enfades -le dio un empujón que casi le hace caer de lado-. No te lo habría contado si no confiara en ti, dobe. Sólo era para que entendieras que es un secreto.

\- ¿Piensas que soy idiota o qué?

\- Casi.

Y un chispazo le saltó en la sien, haciendo que se girase muy lentamente para mirarle sólo para encontrar una sonrisa burlona. ¿¡De verdad le tenía por idiota!?

\- ¡Naruto! -gritó Kiba-.

Con un resoplido, devolvió su atención a la cancha para ver qué quería su amigo. Pero ésta se la devolvía… ¡Vaya que sí se la iba a devolver! El muy…

De un sobresalto y por reflejo, puso los brazos por delante de la cara al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás y se giraba un tanto, al ver que la pelota iba directamente a su cabeza. Y aunque estuvo esperando el golpe por unos segundos… Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el choque amortiguado del balón. Pero no fue contra sus brazos. Sasuke lo había desviado con el puño. Ni tan siquiera vio cuándo se había erguido sobre sus rodillas para ponerse delante de él. Si es que era rápido cuando quería…

Y otra vez había quedado como un tonto.

Joder.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 28 de agosto**_

 _ **18:40 h**_

Después de reponer energías, Naruto había decidido unirse a jugar de nuevo con los otros, no del todo seguro de poder seguir manteniendo una conversación con Sasuke sin que su imaginación le llevara a pensar de nuevo en una situación más íntima. Como antes.

Pero se le pasó después de unas cuantas carreras intentando quitarse de encima a Kiba. Y cuando aquellos no pudieron más, se sentaron a un lado, junto a Sasuke, mientras Naruto se quedaba practicando los tiros a canasta solo.

Sasuke de mientras se había pasado el rato dibujando en una pequeña libreta que llevaba en la bandolera, sentado en el suelo donde le había dejado antes. Tuvo la pequeña sospecha de que tal vez, quizá, le estuviera dibujando a él. Al menos le había visto unas cuantas veces, de reojo, que se quedaba observándole antes de seguir.

Curiosidad que le llevó a echar un vistazo para ver qué se traía entre manos, pero en cuanto le vio las intenciones, Sasuke cerró la libreta. Y por más que le insistió, no le dejó mirar.

'La maldición del artista' lo había llamado.

Decía que si le dejaba mirar el boceto, o le decía lo que estaba haciendo, no lo terminaría nunca. En fin. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. ¡Pero que lo terminara rápido! ¡Joder! Le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo por la puñetera curiosidad de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

Y cuando se dio por vencido, tras echar un trago de agua, se sentó también en el suelo frente a los amigos del moreno. Fue entonces que Suigetsu le contó que estaba estudiando para ser guardia de seguridad y que Juugo ya trabajaba de vigilante en un edificio residencial de alto 'standing' por las mañanas. El oficio le pegaba, desde luego. Dudaba mucho que nadie quisiera colarse a robar con alguien así por los alrededores, y con una porra en la mano.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu parecía algo desesperado por encontrar trabajo. Decía llevar ya algo más de medio año buscando, sus ahorros se estaban empezando a agotar y que no le parecía nada halagador el prospecto de tener que depender de los ingresos de Karin.

Vivían juntos.

Escuchar aquello hizo que sus pensamientos se desviaran de la conversación.

Nunca había vivido con nadie que no fueran sus padres, a parte de las visitas de sus primos, que en ocasiones se alargaban durante semanas en las vacaciones de verano. Aunque eso fue hasta que Nagato entró en la universidad hacía ya unos siete años, y su prima empezó a salir más con sus amigas.

Lo más parecido a la convivencia, con alguien que no fuera de su familia, era su amistad con Kiba. Pasaban bastante tiempo en su piso por el simple hecho de que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana siempre y cuando no molestaran a los vecinos. El hecho de no tener a ninguna madre cerca les hacía sentirse más relajados.

Desde ese momento, no pudo dejar de mirar a Sasuke de reojo de vez en cuando, un tanto apartado de ellos mientras dibujaba. Le gustaba su compañía. Mucho. Adoraba los momentos que pasaban a solas y odiaba con toda su alma tener que separarse de él.

En todo ello iba pensando, camino de la parada de metro, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la falta de luz hizo que Sasuke dejara de lado lo que estaba haciendo, y Juugo dijera de marchar a casa.

Naruto estuvo deseando que Sasuke se quedara a cenar con él y con Kiba, sin embargo entendió que ya estaba bien. En apenas tres días habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que quizá le estuviera agobiando.

Por eso no le dijo nada cuando le vio sacar el ticket de la máquina y le sonrió cuando se giró hacia él.

Quería pedirle que se quedara un rato más… Quería abrazarle y sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios… Y sintió que le palpitara el pecho cuando Sasuke, en lugar de pasar por las máquinas que separaban la estación del vestíbulo, donde le esperaban sus amigos, dirigió sus pasos hacia él.

\- Te espero fuera -le dio una palmada en el hombro Kiba, dándose la media vuelta para subir las escaleras-.

Y cuando Sasuke se detuvo a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia, Naruto sintió que le subiera el rubor hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Ya me echas de menos? -le preguntó burlón-.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído -murmuró agachando la mirada-.

Pero bien sabía que le había calado y que el comentario no iba a colar. Aún así no podía evitar que el bochorno le impidiera admitirlo en voz alta, si bien la necesidad que sintió de cogerle del borde de la camiseta le delataba completamente. Aunque tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por contenerse.

\- Ya te digo algo mañana.

\- Unn...

\- No te vayas a dormir tarde -le dijo en un susurro-.

Antes de que pudiera verlo venir, Sasuke se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla. Y el deseo que había tenido antes de besarle se acrecentó.

Naruto apretó los labios, mirándole a los ojos según se separaba el otro de él con suma lentitud. Y en ese momento lo tuvo claro: Sasuke también quería lo mismo, y le estaba dando a elegir a él.

"Si supieras que mañana vas a morir… ¿Qué harías hoy?", resonaron sus palabra en su cabeza.

A pesar de que sentía como si hubiera cien mil ojos posados en ellos, sin querer darle un segundo pensamiento, le abrazó fuertemente atrayéndole hacia sí, escondiendo la cara sobre su hombro.

No era por sonar catastrofista… Pero… En el hipotético caso de que realmente sucediera algo…

Cerró los ojos, y se dejó embriagar por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke sobre su espalda. Era una sensación de alivio y de tranquilidad de la que no se podría saciar nunca.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se separó de él tan sólo lo justo para poder besarle en los labios en una suave caricia.

\- Cuídate -le dijo Naruto al apoyar la frente con la suya-.

\- Tú también.

Y sin poder apartar los ojos de él, le sonrió llevando las manos hasta sus mejillas, dándole un último beso antes de dejar que se marchara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Bibiri-kun*: cobardica, o como lo suelen traducir "gatito asustadizo". Así es como le llama Sasuke en el manga original cuando quiere picar a Naruto =P

Bento*: fiambrera o 'tupper'. Se le dice así a la cajita tradicional donde llevan el almuerzo. Aunque también le dicen 'bento' al almuerzo en sí. Es una palabra de esas polisémicas por proximidad =P

Sobre la mayoría de edad*: Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, pero por si acaso. La mayoría de edad en Japón está en los 21 años.

* * *

Y bueno, esto no lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero tampoco había caído en la cuenta hasta hace unos días o_oUu A los que me leen desde países de cultura anglosajona no les sonará raro, quizá, pero para el resto… En Japón se conduce por la lado izquierdo de la vía o.o Y el volante del coche está a la derecha xD Lo digo porque es un detalle bastante importante que se me había pasado por alto de mencionar x_x Gomen

* * *

 _ **10-02-16**_

Uolas! owo

Últimamente estoy faltando demasiado a mi palabra… Ayer no más lejos le andaba diciendo a Usu que me iba a esperar a publicar este capítulo hasta el sábado… Pero bueno xD Supongo que os dará una alegría Cx

Aunque a los siguientes sí que les tengo que dar un buen repaso que me he dejado bastantes cosas en el tintero y hay que arreglarlo… Pero bueno, ya veré a ver cómo le hago =/

Y pues… No mucho que contar, así que me despido de vosotros de nuevo dándoos las mil gracias por vuestro ánimos, vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo! ≧3≦

Nos seguimos leyendo! ^o^)/


	23. Capítulo 20, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, **estad atentos a las fechas =P**

* * *

 _ **SASUKE**_

 _ **Martes, 9 de septiembre**_

 _ **15:15**_

De verdad… Cada día que pasaba se sentía más estúpido. En el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que ser estúpido tenía un lado bueno. Sólo de pensar que en un rato iba a estar con él… Ya hacía que una sonrisa estuviera peleando por querer dibujársele en la cara. Y aunque estando con él no era algo que le molestara enseñar… Tampoco quería compartirlo con nadie más. O más bien, eso era algo que casi pareciera reservado a cuando le tenía al lado. Ni se molestaba ya en contener una sonrisa cuando a aquel se le ocurría alguna tontería, o simplemente se sentía bien. O cuando Naruto empezaba a reír solo, a pesar de que a veces dudaba de su salud mental. Pero es que su risa era contagiosa.

Suspiró echando un vistazo hacia el final de la barra donde estaba la puerta a la cocina. Había quedado con Naruto cuando saliera de trabajar y quería darle una sorpresa. Siempre estaba cocinando él, y supuso que sería agradable que por un día pudiera llegar a casa y sentarse a comer sin más. Además, que si el jaleo que montó un día con Kiba porque aquel no quiso ir a comer ramen era alguna señal… Le iba a gustar.

O eso esperaba. Lo cierto es que había demasiados tipos de ramen. Aunque hasta ahora no le había visto hacerle asco a nada. Casi podía visualizar, como si lo tuviera delante, esos ojos completamente iluminados y preguntándole con la mirada " _¿es para mí?_ ".

" _Tal vez debería chantajearle…_ ", se le escapó una suave risa sólo de pensarlo.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se había levantado de buen humor.

Tanto, que hoy incluso era capaz de ignorar su fatiga.

Casi pareciera que la energía que desprendía siempre Naruto le hubiera recargado a él. Aunque quizás se debía más bien a los ratos que pasaban últimamente jugando al baloncesto por las tardes.

Sabía que tenía que hacer ejercicio más regularmente pero por lo general, no le apetecía nada sentarse él solo a pedalear en la bicicleta estática que tenía en el garaje y tampoco tenía ganas de volver a apuntarse al gimnasio. No conocía a nadie allí y no se sentía con ánimos de tener con socializar con nadie, fuera de su círculo de amigos.

Así que le había venido bien que, los días que había quedado con Naruto a jugar, Suigetsu y Juugo también se animaran a ir a jugar con ellos. Al menos así, cuando no podía más, podía hacerse a un lado a descansar sin que se viera afectado el juego por ello. Y sin que Naruto se fijara en exceso en él.

Le hacía sentir completamente abrumado cuando tenía toda su atención para él solo pero…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el número de su pedido, y se acercó con calma al mostrador para recogerlo.

\- Gracias -se inclinó levemente-.

\- ¡Hasta pronto! -le sonrió la dependienta con formalidad-.

Haciéndose a un lado, cerró la bolsa de la comida con un nudo y la guardó en su bandolera, colocándola dentro con cuidado, antes de salir del local.

Ramen para el dobe, yakisoba* para él.

Sólo de pensarlo ya se le hacía la boca agua.

Este era uno de esos pequeños lujos de la vida que podía disfrutar libremente junto a Naruto. Si su madre o su hermano se enterasen de que se andaba saltando la dieta a la torera… Decir que se iban a cabrear era demasiado pedir. Ya podía sentir la mirada de decepción y preocupación sobre él, haciéndole sentir completamente ridículo y minúsculo.

Claro que no se iban a enterar.

No pensaba decírselo a ninguno de ellos y hasta ahora Naruto no había invitado a su piso a Suigetsu y Juugo, así que nadie se enteraría. Igualmente, Juugo no le diría nada, estaba casi seguro de ello, pero Suigetsu era un bocazas y fijo que se le acabaría escapando delante de Karin. Y sólo le faltaba que ella se enterase… A parte de la bronca que le echaría, no tardaría en contárselo a Sakura. Y Sakura se lo diría a su madre. Fijo.

Pero aunque estaba siendo un poco descuidado últimamente… Seguía prestando atención.

Sí.

Gracias a que al parecer Naruto había asumido que no le gustaba la sopa de miso no había tenido que excusarse los dos días que se había quedado a dormir en su casa la semana anterior, y le había preparado desayunos con algo más de carne y huevo. Cosa que iba mucho mejor con su dieta.

Pero cuando preparó curry para cenar una noche… Por más que su conciencia le estuvo gritando que no le pusiera tanta salsa, cuando tuvo el plato delante no pudo evitarlo. El dobe cocinaba bien, tenía que admitirlo. Aunque no se lo iba a reconocer en voz alta.

Pero debía de empezar a andarse con cuidado…

Lejos de lo que le pareció al principio, era más perceptivo de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Y quizá más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta. Era una suerte que fuera tan crédulo y que se tragara el bulo que le contó de que la bebida en lata le sabía diferente a la de botella.

No era del todo mentira… Algo de diferencia sí que tenía. Aunque le daba igual en realidad. Pero no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de lo poco que bebía.

Ya el día de la feria hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando se percató de que no se había bebido ni la mitad de su refresco. Menos mal que Suigetsu estuvo rápido y le distrajo enseguida. Y menos mal también que cuando iban al parque a jugar se llevaba el agua en las botellas que tenía para la bicicleta.

Por eso, desde aquel día, se implantó la norma de beber directamente de la lata, incluso estando en su casa. Así no lo veía. Si se daba cuenta no haría más que preguntar, no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa, y tampoco sabía cómo empezar a contarle nada.

" _Quizá debería hacerle caso a éstos…_ ", rumió para sus adentros.

Pero inmediatamente desechó la idea de nuevo.

Se sentía terriblemente a gusto con Naruto y no quería que lo que había entre ellos cambiara. Sólo de pensar que empezaría a mirarle de la misma forma que su madre, su hermano, y sus amigos… Se le encogía el pecho.

Le bastaba así como estaban. Aunque no tuvieran una relación formal, y aunque no pasaran de esos besos inocentes que compartían. Adoraba los momentos de paz y tranquilidad que pasaban juntos y poder olvidarse así de todo. Sólo estando entre sus brazos, y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo le hacía sentir en calma, y más seguro. Y aunque le abochornara un poco reconocerlo, incluso para sí mismo… le gustaba sentirse mimado. Era en esos momentos en los que se sentía terriblemente feliz por haber decidido sentarse al fin en aquella terraza.

Sin embargo, lo que le resultaba toda una suerte era que Naruto pareciera contento con las cosas tal y como estaban.

Mejor para él, claro, pero con lo enérgico que era Naruto empezaba a preguntarse cuánto aguantaría hasta que quisiera ir algo más allá de los simples mimos…

No sabía qué estúpida razón le llevó a provocarle aquel día en el parque, por mucho que le gustara sacarle los colores. Pero ponía la mano en el fuego, y estaba cien por cien seguro que no se quemaría, de que el dobe debía de estar sugestionándose él solo a estas alturas. El rubor que le salía a veces con tan sólo mirarle era buena prueba de ello.

Y entonces tendría un problema.

Por un lado… ¿Qué le podría decir para evitar quitarse la camiseta? Si le veía los bultos del antebrazo no iba a tener más remedio que contárselo…

" _No_ ", sentenció para sí.

No quería. No quería que Naruto desapareciera. Sólo de pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

" _Nunca me había sentido así con nadie…_ ", resonó la voz temblorosa del rubio en el fondo de su mente.

Él tampoco. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de volver un día tras otro a buscar a nadie para simplemente sentir su presencia. Aunque no se dijeran nada. Simplemente con tenerle al lado sentía como si los problemas desaparecieran.

Con Sakura fue más por la tranquilidad de estar con alguien que conocía de toda la vida y, aún así, nunca se sintió cómodo cuando pasaron de los castos besos a las caricias. En aquel entonces no podía dejar de compararlo a como si fuese su propio hermano quien le estuviese tocando.

Y con los otros… Bueno, todo era sexo y poco más. La curiosidad de explorar lo desconocido y poder sentir el calor de otro cuerpo. Claro que con el paso del tiempo fue algo que cada vez fue buscando menos según iba perdiendo la libido.

Así que por otro lado… No podía evitar sentirse un poco ansioso por querer ir algo más allá con Naruto. Le resultaba casi increíble que, en ocasiones, con tan sólo recordar lo pegados que estaban a veces, e imaginar que le acariciara por sitios más sensibles… fuera suficiente para excitarse.

Pero su conflicto interno desaparecía en el mismo momento en que se visualizaba quitándose la camiseta.

No quería perder todos esos momentos que pasaba con Naruto por nada del mundo. Él no le juzgaba y le hacía sentir querido, tal y como era. Prefería que se cansara de él, así, con la relación que tenían ahora, a que de repente se horrorizara y huyera de él. No se sentía capaz de aceptar su rechazo.

Aunque no podría culparle tampoco. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién querría atarse a alguien sabiendo de cierto que iba a…?

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con la manga para aliviar la picazón.

Con Naruto eso no existía.

Punto.

Él no sabía nada, así que nada de caras largas mientras estuviera con él.

Pero bien sabía que si le miraba a los ojos iba a notar que algo le rondaba por la cabeza. Así que sacó de su bandolera el estuche de las gafas de sol, y se colocó las lentes, enfilando avenida arriba.

Aún debían de faltar unos cincuenta metros para llegar cuando le vio salir. Y no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una leve sonrisa. Aquel salió a atender en la terraza a unos que estaban allí sentados y por reflejo sacó el móvil del bolsillo para echar un vistazo a la hora. Era casi la media, así que ésa debía ser la última mesa que atendería antes de ir a cambiarse.

Y como si hubiera sentido su presencia, cuando volvió a levantar la vista le vio girarse hacia él y alzó la mano para saludarle desde lejos. Saludo que le devolvió en el acto, sintiendo que se le acelerase el pulso. Entonces Naruto le sonrió desde la distancia y apresurado entró en el local.

Si el bobo supiera todo lo que le hacía sentir…

Sonrió para sus adentros dejando escapar un suspiro.

Y de milagro no se le escapó un grito del susto que se llevó, cuando un ladrido resonó hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, justo a su lado, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

\- ¡Shhhhh!

Lentamente, y sintiendo las palpitaciones en la garganta, se giró a mirar al enorme perro blanco que tenía a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia.

\- ¡Quieto!

E inmediatamente, al reconocer la voz, alzó la vista hacia su dueño.

\- ¡Hey, Sasuke! -le sonrió ampliamente Kiba-. ¿Cómo va eso?

\- Va.

" _¡Tu puta madre, cabrón!_ ", exclamó para sus adentros, manteniendo un ritmo saludable de respiración a duras penas. " _¿¡Por qué coño no me has avisado que estabas ahí!?_ "

Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, el perro empezó a menear la cola de un modo frenético, tirando hacia él. Llevaba el bozal puesto, pero aún así… Estaba seguro de que si se le acercaba le iba a plantar el hocico en los huevos. Y le iba a doler.

\- Siéntate, Akamaru -le dio un leve tirón de la correa el castaño-.

Y el perro se sentó.

Debía de ser aquel del que le habló Naruto, sin duda. Parecía bien entrenado.

\- ¿Te dan miedo los perros? -le preguntó con sorna el castaño-.

\- No.

No le daban miedo.

No le gustaban, que era diferente.

Demasiado grandes, demasiada fuerza, demasiado entrometidos y demasiadas ganas de jugar. Sólo había que mirarle, con la lengua fuera esperando que se acercara a darle mimos.

Y no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí… Pero si Kiba había quedado con Naruto… Muy seguramente iba a tener que aguantar al perro. Así que, tras un suspiro, se acercó un par de pasos y extendió la mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

¡Pero el chucho se puso a ladrar!

\- Shhhhh -volvió a tirar de él Kiba cuando quiso recular-.

\- ¿Sabe Naruto que estás aquí?

\- Sí, me ha visto hace un rato -sonrió al tiempo que se agachaba y se abrazaba de su mascota-. Hoy le tocaba revisión y he pensado que podría venir con nosotros, ¿verdad, Akamaru?

Un potente ladrido hizo que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ellos -y no tan cerca-, se girasen a mirar. Pero en un instante pasó a gimotear, queriendo arrimársele de nuevo. ¿Era bipolar o qué?

\- Cierra el puño y acércaselo despacio -le dijo Kiba después de una buena sesión de achuchones-.

Sin más ceremonia, asintió e hizo tal y como le dijo. Empezaba a presentir que iba a ser una tarde muy larga como no se hiciera 'amigo' del animal.

Y no es que esperase que le diera un bocado, pero le hizo dar un respingo cuando estampó el hocico contra su mano con fuerza, intentando lamerle tras el bozal. A lo que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una mueca de asco al sentir las babas escurrirse por sus nudillos.

\- ¿Demasiado para su señoría? -se mofó el castaño-.

\- Soy más de gatos… -murmuró-.

Esperaba por los Dioses que estuviera vacunado. Por lo pronto se apartó un tanto, y rebuscó en su mochila para sacar un pañuelo y 'limpiarse', con cuidado de que no se volcara el recipiente donde llevaba el ramen y de no tocar nada con su mano derecha.

" _Nota mental: salir pitando al baño nada más lleguemos…_ ".

Y de nuevo, el perro empezó a ladrar y a gimotear.

En serio, esos animales eran bipolares. Pero enseguida el pensamiento murió ahí, al seguir con la vista la dirección en la que tiraba ahora y encontrarse con Naruto a unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Akamaru! -abrió los brazos-.

Y Kiba soltó la correa, dejando que el chucho saliera al encuentro de aquel. Si no llega a ser porque por un momento temió que fuera a derribar al rubio, se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta al ver cómo Naruto se agachó para recibir al animal, y éste frenó justo a tiempo antes de chocarse con él, restregando toda la cabeza por su hombro y su cara sin dejar de gimotear.

\- ¿¡Qué tal, chico!? -sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de achucharlo-.

Y aunque se hizo otra nota mental de no besarle hasta que no se frotara la cara con un estropajo, después de que el animal le diera un lametón, no pudo evitar sonreírle cuando alzó la vista para saludarle.

Aún le costaba entender cómo era capaz de sonreír así a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir hasta ahora… Pero daba gracias a los Dioses de que pudiera hacerlo. Hacía que se le iluminara el día.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Miércoles, 10 de septiembre**_

 _ **18:30**_

Cuando llegó a lo más alto, se aferró bien a las cadenas y se dio un fuerte impulso al balancearse hacia adelante. Era algo que solía hacer cuando era pequeño, pero cuando se soltó de las cadenas y saltó del columpio… Sintió como si por un instante se le vaciara el cuerpo. Nunca había saltado tan alto. Hacía muchos años desde la última vez, y en aquel entonces era bastante más pequeño.

Quizá era lo más parecido a volar. O así se sintió por unos segundos mientras estaba como flotando por el aire, apenas enfocando el resto del parque que quedaba justo delante de él.

Claro está, hasta que la gravedad comenzó a hacer su trabajo y empezó a caer. Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Y según iba cayendo, se preguntó '¡por qué demonios se les había ocurrido esa estupidez!'. No es que tuviera miedo de las alturas, pero el suelo se acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa de repente. Y aunque todo estuviera cubierto de una buena capa de arena, le iba a doler si caía mal. Estaba seguro.

Quizá fue instinto, o tal vez sus habilidades ocultas de ninja, lo que le hizo flexionar las piernas en cuanto tocó suelo y por inercia comenzó a rodar. No mucho, unas dos o tres vueltas. Y para cuando consiguió parar y alzar la mirada, vio a Kiba en el mismo estado que él. Pero había quedado por detrás.

\- ¡He ganado! -sonrió satisfecho-.

\- ¡Y una mierda! -se irguió aquel hasta quedar sentado-. ¡Sólo te has revolcado un poco más que yo!

\- ¡Pero he llegado más lejos! -se cruzó de brazos con firmeza-.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! -se levantó de golpe-.

Pero no se acercó a él. Naruto enseguida le siguió para ver qué se traía entre manos aunque no le costó adivinar cuando se detuvo a mirar el suelo, a unos metros de los columpios, y él también se puso a buscar las marcas de donde había aterrizado. No pudo evitar la sonrisa zorruna que se le formó al darse cuenta de que, sí, también había aterrizado un par de palmos más lejos.

\- ¡He ganado! -repitió entrelazando las manos por detrás de la cabeza-.

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Otra vez! -le inquirió su amigo-.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Vamos a cenar o qué?

Se giró a mirar hacia donde escuchó la voz de su compañero. Shikamaru se había levantado del banco donde había estado sentado hasta hacía un rato y, algo por detrás de él, Chouji se estaba desperezando, también caminando hacia ellos.

No era habitual que el cocinero se les uniera si no era fin de semana. Al parecer, sus padres tenían una pastelería y cuando salía de la cafetería a media mañana cuando terminaba su trabajo ahí, se iba al negocio familiar a seguir trabajando. Pero hoy les había dicho que se iba a tomar unos días libres para descansar. De sus padres, porque a la cafetería seguía yendo igualmente. Y hoy les había estado esperando para cuando terminaran su turno.

Sasuke ya le había dicho que quería quedarse en casa para adelantar un poco el encargo que le habían hecho, así que cuando Shikamaru le dijo de salir un rato para ir al pub aquel donde estuvieron jugando a los dardos una tarde, no lo dudó ni un instante y llamó a Kiba para que se les uniera también.

\- ¿¡Ramen!?

\- ¡Pizza! ¡Que tú ya comiste ramen ayer!

\- ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Hacía un montón que no comía! ¡Y además! -le señaló acusador-. ¡Dijimos que la próxima vez que saliéramos, comeríamos ramen! ¿¡Ya te has olvidado!?

\- No sé de qué me hablas… -contestó con la boca pequeña al tiempo que se sacudía los pantalones-.

\- ¡No mientas!

¡Claro que estaba mintiendo! ¿¡Cómo se podría olvidar del berrinche que se cogió la última vez cuando tuvo que desistir de la idea de ir a comer ramen porque estaba Sasuke!?

Aún no se podía creer que el moreno le hubiera comprado un bol el día anterior. Y no uno cualquiera… Uno de esos especiales con un montón de carne de cerdo y huevo. Sólo de recordarlo se le hacía la boca agua y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa para comer.

\- ¿Y si vamos a un yakiniku? -propuso Chouji-.

\- Lo que queráis, pero vamos ya -dijo perezoso Shikamaru-. Tengo hambre…

Cosa que secundó el estómago de Naruto con un pesado gruñido, y se le escapó una risa nerviosa al ver que los otros tres se le quedaban mirando fijamente.

\- Sí… Yo también… ja ja

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Viernes, 12 de septiembre**_

 _ **15:55**_

Las tripas le estaban empezando a gruñir. Últimamente la temperatura había bajado bastante y ya no se le cerraba tanto el estómago, y no sabía si sentirse agradecido o maldecir su desgracia.

Shikamaru de nuevo le había invitado a ir con él a jugar a los dardos así que ahora iban de camino al pub. Por lo que se paró un momento a comprarse un par de panes de yakisoba* cuando pasaron por delante de un supermercado. En ese momento entró en conflicto consigo mismo: primero, porque no quería empezar de nuevo a alimentarse a base de comida basura y echar al traste los resultados de su dieta; y segundo, porque otra vez estaba empezando a pasarse con sus gastos.

Pero un nuevo gruñido procedente de su estómago le dijo que lo mandara todo a la mierda. Al fin y al cabo, ejercicio seguía haciendo igual. El día anterior habían vuelto a ir a jugar al baloncesto y se la habían pasado ahí hasta que se encendieron las luces de la cancha al irse el sol.

Y en cuanto a sus ahorros… Tenía lo suficiente para estar medio año al menos pagando el alquiler sin trabajar. A pesar de que le había dicho a sus padres que no quería que le dieran nada, habían seguido ingresándole en su cuenta su paga, como si aún fuera un estudiante de instituto…

Pero bueno, tanto que mejor para él. Menos preocupaciones. Además, por una vez que empezaba a hacer amigos, estaba seguro de que no le iba a echar la bronca por gastar un poco de esa cuenta.

Así pues, fue comiéndose su tentempié de camino al pub.

Aunque no pudo sino sentirse un tanto abatido. Kiba seguramente no tardaría en llegar… Pero Sasuke aún no le había contestado. Y tenía el presentimiento de que igualmente no iba a ir…

Y no es que tuviera nada que reprocharle. Después de haber estado pasando tanto tiempo juntos las últimas semanas, entendía que tal vez necesitara tiempo para sí mismo y para sus quehaceres.

El día anterior también habían ido sus amigos a jugar con ellos, incluso se unió Karin, que tenía la tarde libre. No había estado muy seguro de que la cosa fuera a estar equilibrada en cuanto a los equipos… Pero debía admitir que se le daba bien. Incluso mejor que a Kiba.

Y en mitad del partido Sasuke se hizo a un lado para ponerse a dibujar algo en su libreta.

Ciertamente con tantas salidas como habían estado haciendo, debía de haber tenido muy poco tiempo para sus cosas. Y no se había quejado ni una vez, así que tampoco quería hacer un drama porque un par de días a la semana prefiriese quedarse en casa pintando. O lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. No era como si le estuviese evitando...

" _¡Argh!_ ", gruñó para sus adentros.

Todo era culpa de querer pasar más tiempo con él a solas, y quedarse holgazaneando con él en casa viendo alguna peli, o el dorama aquel, tumbados en el sofá. Sasuke parecía relajado en esos momentos y a él le encantaba estar ahí, abrazados, hasta que terminaban por dormirse.

Y esta semana, a pesar de que un par de días se había quedado por las noches después de dejar a Kiba en su casa… Sasuke no se había quedado a dormir. Le fascinaba y le irritaba a partes iguales lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a él, y lo mucho que empezaba a echarle en falta cuando se despertaba por las mañanas.

Aunque no sabía si frustrarse o alegrarse de que no se hubiera quedado ningún día aún… Desde aquella tarde, no podía dejar de escuchar en el fondo de su cabeza la conversación que habían tenido. Y más veces que menos, se encontraba en su cama acalorado pensando en ello, masturbándose, e imaginándose en una situación así con él.

Si es que el cabrón tenía una voz demasiado sexy… Y la forma en que le contó aquello…

Todas las tonterías se le quitaron de la cabeza al morderse sin querer la lengua mientras masticaba, y se le escapó un quejido de dolor. Hubo de apretar fuerte los ojos durante varios segundos para que no se le escaparan las lagrimillas.

\- Con calma, hombre, con calma -se mofó Shikamaru, riendo por lo bajo-. Que nadie te lo va a quitar…

A lo que simplemente le contestó con un gruñido. Más que nada porque prefería que pensara eso antes de que pudiera adivinar la verdadera razón.

Ya ni intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza. Sabía que era tarea imposible. Por mucho que se esforzara en pensar en otras cosas, todo le acababa llevando a él. Aunque ya no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, hacía que se le inflara el ego incluso el saber que él también ocupaba buena parte de los pensamientos de Sasuke.

O al menos, así lo interpretaba él.

Había estado echándole un vistazo a su portofolio y lo había actualizado con una carpeta nueva llena de bocetos de lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, y le dio un brinco en el pecho cuando vio que uno de ellos era de aquella tarde que había estado intentando echar un vistazo a lo que hacía y no le dejó mirar. Aunque le hubiera hecho el pelo moreno, estaba seguro de que él.

Había un montón de bocetos de chicos jugando al baloncesto e incluso la ropa que le había dibujado se parecía a la que normalmente usaba para ir a jugar. Así que no le cabía duda.

Pero mejor no le diría nada. Si no, estaba seguro de que dejaría de dibujarle, y le gustaba ser su centro de atención.

O eso, o dejaría de subir los dibujos al portofolio. Mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Sábado, 13 de septiembre**_

 _ **18:30**_

Habían quedado con Sasuke y sus amigos en el pub de la discordia. No habían vuelto a ir a jugar al billar desde aquella vez y Naruto estaba ansioso de poder seguir practicando para ganarle aunque fuera una vez. Claro que al principio fue casi, casi, como la primera vez: golpeaba demasiado fuerte, o demasiado flojo, se le resbalaba el palo por encima de la bola… O metía bolas que no eran suyas sin querer.

Eso le daba más rabia todavía. ¡Como si Sasuke no fuera ya lo suficientemente bueno y necesitara ayuda! ¡Y encima perdía dos turnos!

Pero bueno, eso fue en la primera partida. Después empezó a cogerle de nuevo el gusto y su puntería se fue afinando un poco.

Aunque hoy tenía su atención un poco dividida entre Sasuke y Kiba. No podía evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien por ahí también. Desde que Ino le dio calabazas, era la primera que se volvían a juntar. Sin embargo, aquella parecía estar más entretenida hablando con Karin, en el otro lado de la mesa, y el castaño estaba concentrado enseñándole algo a los chicos en su móvil. Mejor. Pero a pesar de la relativa normalidad con la que actuaban, se sentía un tanto intranquilo al pensar que, quizá, en algún momento, saltara la chispa que les hiciera discutir.

\- Lo superará - dijo con calma Sasuke-.

Naruto apartó su atención de la mesa para girarse a mirarle, molesto de que, de nuevo, pareciera estar leyéndole el pensamiento. A lo que Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, sin apartarle los ojos de encima, al tiempo que le daba el último trago a su cerveza.

No pudo sino resoplar resignado.

\- ¿Echamos otra? -le preguntó el moreno-.

\- Vale. Ve colocando las bolas, yo ahora vengo.

Quizá fue por costumbre, pero sintió la necesidad de recoger las botellas que había dejado a un lado, y la que acababa de vaciar el moreno, para llevárselas a la barra y pedir otra ronda para ambos. Era una lástima que Sasuke no pudiera no beber alcohol, le picaba en la curiosidad saber cómo sería estando borracho. Aunque tal vez era mejor así. Alguien tenía que conducir y Kiba no tenía carnet. Si no fuera porque sabía que Sasuke disfrutaba conduciendo, sería algo por lo que se sentiría terriblemente egoísta.

Igual de egoísta que se sentía con todo lo que se refería a él.

Se lo estaba pasando bien, ahí, con todos ellos. Nunca había salido de fiesta en un grupo tan grande y el hecho de que últimamente saliera más con Shikamaru y Chouji le abrumaba un poco. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez pudiera llegar a llamarles amigos y eso era algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a pasar cuando entró a trabajar en la cafetería. Aquellos tres parecían conocerse de toda la vida, y no se planteó siquiera salir a tomar unas cervezas con ellos después de trabajar.

Pero a pesar de todo… Estaba deseando de marcharse a casa.

\- Perdona, cuando puedas una cerveza sin alcohol y otra normal -le pidió al camarero cuando pasó por delante de él dentro de la barra-.

Sasuke se iba a quedar a dormir con él y sólo de pensar que iba a poder quedarse dormido abrazado de él hacía que se le dibujara una sonrisa. Ya podía notar ese suave aroma que desprendía siempre y que le era completamente familiar. Y sin esfuerzo casi podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio.

De verdad… Se sentía un completo egoísta por estar deseando marcharse ya a casa para poder tenerle sólo para sí mismo. El uno pegado al otro…

\- Aquí tiene -le puso el camarero las cervezas delante de él en la barra-.

Como si realmente le hubieran pillado haciendo algo impropio, sintió que le subieran los colores.

Y es que… Desde aquella conversación en el parque, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

Yakisoba*: literalmente, 'fideos fritos'. Su sabor característico se lo da una salsa que se llama 'teriyaki' (creo que ya lo había mencionado antes).

Pan de yakisoba*: realmente no sabía cómo traducir esto =/ En japonés se llama "yakisoba-pan" y es algo así como los panes para los perritos calientes relleno con fideos yakisoba. Puede sonar raro, o incluso que a alguien le parezca un poco repulsivo… Pero os aseguro que está buenísimo xD Suelen venderlos en los festivales (matsuri) y en los 'conbini', aunque hoy he utilizado la palabra 'supermercado' para no marear durante la lectura. No es exactamente lo mismo un conbini que un supermercado =/ pero es que no se me ocurre mejor palabra en español _

* * *

 _ **25-02-16**_

Uolas! =)

Para variar, el capítulo se me ha hecho más largo de lo que en principio tenía pensado ^^Uu Lo he dividido en dos más que nada para que no se hiciera eterna la lectura porque se me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo-capítulo de más de 30 páginas… Pero si no en un rato, mañana subo la segunda parte porque quiero que se lean juntos ambos capítulos, ya que es lo que yo llamo una "transición". Siento si es un poco "aburrido", lo cierto es que no he estado muy inspirada últimamente, y ya con el mensajito de la discordia… Pues como que se me vino un poco la moral abajo y me ha costado terminar este fragmento -_- A parte de que no le he pedido a nadie que me haga de beta para este capítulo ≧_≦

De nuevo os pido disculpas por el sermón del principio… Sé que la mayoría de vosotros apreciáis el esfuerzo que hacen los autores al publicar sus historias y demás, pero creo que era algo necesario.

Y bueno, las clases ya casi han terminado… y en un par de semanas empezaré mis prácticas owo! Por eso no he podido actualizar antes… entre los exámenes, los últimos trabajos, y todo el papeleo con la empresa… todo ha sido un caos ^^Uu

Pero en fin, ya pasó xD


	24. Capítulo 20, parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 _ **Beta:**_ Usura-tialmant

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Shonen ai

* * *

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Lunes, 15 de septiembre**_

 _ **05:50**_

Con un pesado suspiro, dejó caer la mano sobre el despertador del demonio y comenzó a recobrar la lucidez mental, siendo consciente de la que venía siendo ya la norma diaria a esas horas. Y con un gruñido de irritación, se abrazó más fuerte a su almohada, presionando las caderas contra ella.

Hoy estaba solo, en su cama, pero tenía suerte de que solía despertarse antes que Sasuke las veces que se quedaba a dormir con él. No sabía cómo lidiaría con el moreno si algún día se despertara antes que él y le encontrara panza arriba, con sus habituales erecciones matinales.

Sólo de pensarlo quería que le tragara la tierra. Y de imaginarse frente a él, con el obvio bulto entre sus piernas, hacía que le golpeara el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué haría Sasuke? ¿Lo ignoraría? ¿Se burlaría de él? O…

Dejó escapar lentamente un suspiro al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre su espalda y se masajeó por encima de la tela queriendo liberar algo de tensión; se sentía arder y el calor que empezaba a emanar de su propio cuerpo le golpeaba en la cara con fuerza.

Podía imaginarse muy fácilmente la mirada lasciva que le dedicaría Sasuke si le viera así. Y casi podía sentir sus manos bajando firmemente por su pecho, hasta su abdomen, y colar lentamente los dedos por dentro del elástico de su ropa interior.

" _Así que... cuando todos habían caído ya… Me metí en su cama y empecé a meterle mano_ ", escuchó en el fondo de su mente la voz suave y grave de Sasuke. "No me costó mucho convencerle después de empezar a tocarle".

Hasta ahora nunca se había dado el caso pero… Si le encontraba empalmado, así, de buena mañana…

La palpitación que sintió hizo que se apartara de encima la sábana y levantara las caderas para quitarse la única prenda que se llevaba puesta, rodeando su sexo con su mano diestra. Sentía que le bullera la sangre y, de repente, lo único que podía visualizar era la imagen mental del moreno, apretando una mano contra su entrepierna, besándole y marcándole con los dientes, al tiempo que bajaba por su torso.

Oh, sí… Aquella sería una buena vista.

Podía anticipar esa vil sonrisa que le dedicaría, burlándose de él, antes de sostener su sexo con firmeza y pasarle la lengua todo a lo largo. Era así de cretino. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si eso pasara, estaría demasiado excitado como para replicarle nada coherente.

" _¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, dobe?_ ", retumbó su voz en su cabeza.

Si es que hasta en una situación así le veía provocándole.

" _Será cretino..._ "

Sólo eso bastó para imaginarse a sí mismo irguiéndose para quitárselo de encima. Y tal vez empezarían a forcejear, como siempre. Pero a pesar de que Sasuke no era ningún enclenque, en fuerza le superaba. De eso estaba seguro. Y aunque quizá le costara un poco, terminaría por aprisionarle con su cuerpo contra el sofá, devolviéndole la jugada.

Ya podía sentir sus manos sobre su cabeza, enredándose en su pelo, en una silenciosa súplica para que le engullera por entero. Si bien no tendría intenciones de darle ese gusto. Al menos, no en seguida. Le martirizaría un poco antes, por ser tan cretino, acariciándole suave pero firmemente, subiendo por el interior de sus muslos, y ralentizando el movimiento según fuera llegando a esa zona cerca de la ingle donde sabía que le haría saltar la chispa que le haría jadear.

Y jadeando se encontró Naruto, llevando la mano libre por encima de su cabeza para agarrarse a la almohada, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que le decía que estaba cerca.

Y es que tan sólo de imaginarle bajo su cuerpo, con las manos sobre su cabeza mientras le engullía…

" _Joder…_ ".

Quería escucharle gemir sin contención alguna. Quería que su cuerpo se retorciera de placer bajo el suyo, chocando las caderas una y otra vez, pidiéndole más de forma muda mientras le jadeaba al oído.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración, a la par que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Y por un instante su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir que se liberaba de golpe toda esa tensión, embistiendo con fuerza contra su mano.

Permaneció ahí rígido durante unos segundos recuperando el aliento, escuchando sus propias pulsaciones en los oídos, palpitando frenéticamente. Hasta que, lentamente, fue relajando el cuerpo, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo mientras cogía aire a bocanadas para intentar regresar a un ritmo normal.

Lo que le llevó unos cuantos minutos. La fuerza de aquel orgasmo le había dejado completamente mareado. Aunque no le sorprendía ya. Siempre que pensaba en él…

Aún algo aturdido, levantó la cabeza para ver el empastre que había hecho esta vez. Pero para su suerte no parecía haber caído nada fuera de su cuerpo, así que volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada para terminar de recuperar el aliento. Esperaba por los dioses no volver a quedarse dormido.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Miércoles, 17 de septiembre**_

 _ **16:10 h**_

Naruto se había pasado toda la mañana intentando encontrar algo en lo que concentrar todo su esfuerzo mental en los momentos de menos trabajo.

Y aunque no le era extraño ya despertarse de aquella manera, si que estaba empezando a sentirse impaciente.

El día de antes se había sentido tan a gusto con el moreno, después de que despertara de su siesta, que se dejó llevar con las caricias que le daba aquel y comenzó a besarle por toda la piel expuesta que le quedaba al alcance. Esto es, por la mayor parte de su cuello y hasta casi el hombro. Y no fue sino hasta que a Sasuke se le escapó un gemido que se dio cuenta que se estaba acalorando, dejándose llevar demasiado.

Y no quería precipitarse.

Desde aquel día en la cancha de baloncesto no habían vuelto a sacar el tema, pero era algo que tendrían hablar más tarde o más temprano. Y últimamente su cuerpo no estaba muy por la labor de dejarle pensar con claridad.

Y se estaba dando cuenta de que, de nuevo, le estaba invadiendo ese temor de que si llegaran a acostarse, desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia al tema pero… ¿Y si llegado el caso, se peleaban? Quería creer que sería capaz de dejarle hacer a Sasuke todo lo que quisiera con él… Pero su cuerpo tenía la mala costumbre de reaccionar solo y si las pocas veces que le había tocado hasta ahora, provocándole, le servían como de algún tipo de indicación…

Iban a tener un problema.

Aunque de momento estaba siendo capaz de solventar ese contratiempo él solo. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba pero su autocontrol, cuando estaba con Sasuke, estaba siendo bastante efectivo.

De momento.

Si bien se recordó a sí mismo por qué se sentía tan bien con él, y las palabras que le dedicó el moreno tiempo atrás. Y es que, aunque le asaltara el miedo, en el fondo sabía que podía confiar en él. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaría lidiando el moreno con ese tema, pero hasta la fecha había respetado el pacto mudo que hicieron y evitaba tocarle en lugares sensibles.

Y ese sentimiento de confianza se acrecentó cuando le vio sentarse en la terraza para esperar a que terminara su turno, dejando su mochila a un lado. Como casi siempre a esas horas estaba hecho polvo, aunque al menos hoy parecía tener mejor cara que otros días.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar al piso, y tras dejar en la nevera la comida que se había traído, se fue directo a la habitación y se tendió en la cama. No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido, mientras él había estado buscando una muda limpia para ir a ducharse y salió de la habitación casi de puntillas para evitar volver a despertarle.

Y por eso, ahora, salió acelerado del baño, descamisado y volviendo a abrocharse el pantalón, porque es que ¡el capullo de Kiba le iba a quemar el timbre e iba a despertar a Sasuke en el proceso!

\- Eres un toca cojones -se quejó entre dientes nada más abrir la puerta-.

\- Yo también te quiero -rio por lo bajo-.

\- No hagas ruido que está Sasuke durmiendo -le informó al cerrar tras él-.

\- Ah… Ostras… perdona, tío -se disculpó casi en un susurro-. ¿No os habré interrumpido? -sonrió pícaro, alzando las cejas-.

\- Oh, sí… -bufó sarcástico-. Justo estaba quitándome los pantalones mientras él me metía las man-

\- Vale, vale, vale, vale -le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir-. No quiero saber detalles…

\- No hagas ruido -le repitió, encaminándose de nuevo al baño-.

Debía admitir que tenía su punto eso de sacarle los colores a los demás. Casi había olvidado el sentimiento de victoria al salir triunfante de una conversación embarazosa. Y es que desde que conoció a Sasuke… Todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba.

Y el moreno era tema aparte.

Sinceramente creía que podía ver a través de él y, aunque se marcara un farol, estaba convencido de que le pillaría sin pestañear.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Jueves, 18 de septiembre**_

 _ **17:40 h**_

Al final no habían hecho nada en toda la mañana más que continuar viendo el dorama que seguía el moreno.

Como se les estaba haciendo costumbre ya, la noche anterior terminaron por quedarse dormidos tras unos cuantos capítulos, después de dejar a Kiba en su casa. Y a pesar de que era interesante… era un poco espeso para verlo tumbados en el sofá, con las luces apagadas.

Aunque le daba igual. Al día siguiente siempre lo retomaban por el último punto que recordaban y continuaban desde ahí. Pero igualmente le gustaba quedarse dormido de esa manera, abrazado de Sasuke, compartiendo suaves besos de vez en cuando. Si bien los días que no podía quedarse a dormir se le hacía tedioso tener que levantarse luego para llevarle a casa, e intentaba alargar siempre el momento de la despedida.

Y aunque sabía que no había más remedio… A veces le reprochaba a Sasuke que no hiciera nada por que fuera menos difícil. El cabrón sabía lo que le costaba decir 'basta' y en ocasiones se aprovechaba de ello para que se quedaran un rato más en el coche, antes de entrar en casa, escuchando música o simplemente compartiendo el silencio.

El caso es que desde hacía ya unas semanas, estaban cogiendo la costumbre de reunirse con sus amigos en la cancha de baloncesto para pasar el rato por las tardes. Últimamente estaba lloviendo bastante por las noches y los terrenos por la montaña empezaban a estar demasiado húmedos y resbaladizos. Y no quería tener ningún accidente con la bicicleta. Así que aprovechaban para quedar todos juntos.

Si venía Sasuke, claro, porque sino Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin tampoco venían.

Esos días aprovechaba para quedarse con Kiba en casa y jugar a la consola, o simplemente escuchar música y echarle un vistazo al programa de diseño que se había instalado si es que no salían a correr un rato, o quedaban con Shikamaru para ir a echar unas partidas a los dardos.

Pero empezaba a notar que esos días eran casi siempre los lunes y viernes. Al menos así había sido durante estas últimas tres semanas.

Los domingos los descartaba completamente, pues ya sabía que era el único día que podía pasarlo con su hermano. Y aunque después de comer quería rogarle por que se quedase un rato más, cuando llegaban las cuatro él mismo se preparaba para llevarle de vuelta a casa. Se había percatado ya de que, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le echaba de menos. Y no era nadie para hacer que perdiera el poco tiempo que podía pasar con él. Lejos de la impresión que tuvo en un principio, Sasuke parecía tener en bastante alta estima a su familia, por mucho que se quejara.

De cualquier modo, ésta estaba siendo otra tarde entretenida. La primera vez que la pelirroja quiso jugar con ellos no estuvo del todo seguro de que fuese a mantener el ritmo, pero debía admitir que se le daba mejor de lo que había supuesto. Y le encantaba el hecho de que fuese un poco descarada y no tuviera reparos en acosar a su novio mientras jugaban: toda una ventaja cuando Suigetsu estaba en el equipo contrario, como hoy.

Entre Karin, Juugo y él, les estaban dando una paliza a los otros tres.

\- ¡Eres una tramposa, maldita bruja! -gritó exasperado Suigetsu al robarle Naruto la pelota por enésima vez esa tarde-.

\- ¡La culpa es tuya por mirar donde no debes, cara de pez!

\- ¡No me provoques, Karin! -siseó amenazante-. ¡No me provoques!

Con una risilla más que siniestra, aquella abandonó la pista para acercarse al banco y beber agua. Y Naruto sólo pudo reír por lo bajo de igual forma, esperando que los otros se recompusieran para seguir con el partidillo. Pero Sasuke andaba ya en las últimas, apoyado con las manos en las rodillas, cogiendo aire por la boca. Y Kiba parecía algo desganado.

Y al ver que ninguno hacía por perseguirle, botó el balón un par de veces antes de saltar y tirar. No estaba lejos de la canasta, normalmente era un tiro que hubiera entrado limpio, pero quizá la falta de ganas le hizo fallar, rebotando la pelota en el aro.

\- Ya va siendo hora de volver a casa… -comentó Juugo al aire-.

\- ¿Ya? -se quejó Suigetsu-.

\- Los pájaros están volviendo a los nidos.

" _Qué cosa más rara para decidir cuándo volver a casa…_ ", pensó Naruto.

Pero se quedó mirando hacia la arboleda que había detrás de la cancha, donde miraba Juugo también, percatándose de que, realmente, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Y ahora le daba la sensación de que fuera más tarde de lo que realmente era.

Y aunque no tuviera ganas, decidió unirse a los otros cuando salieron de la pista. No habían quedado en nada, pero suplicaba en sus adentros para que Sasuke no se marchara con ellos.

\- ¿Entonces qué? -dijo Kiba al aire-. Quedamos el sábado para dar una vuelta, ¿no?

\- Hmmm… -se quedó pensativo Suigetsu-. ¿No os apetece quedar por la mañana para jugar un rato? Me aburro como una ostra en casa...

\- Por mí no hay problema -se unió Sasuke-.

\- Sí, eso, vosotros seguid así -se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja, delante de su novio-.

Y Naruto no entendió muy bien qué pasó exactamente en ese momento. De repente, se tensó el ambiente entre ellos dos y no pudo evitar girarse a mirar a Sasuke, sin comprender. Y él también estaba tenso, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber el castaño-. ¿No puede salir a echar un partidillo?

\- Es que resulta que sois unos bestias, ¿sabes? Y-

\- Karin, déjalo, ¿quieres? -le cortó Suigetsu-. Ya somos mayorcitos y no somos unos bestias. Sólo nos hemos chocado un par de veces y ha sido sin querer.

\- En fin… -suspiró Sasuke, levantándose de ahí-. Yo me voy a casa.

\- Espera, Sasuke -se acercó a prisa ella-. Podemos llevarte nos-

Si bien no llegó a terminar la frase. Sasuke se apartó de forma brusca y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… Pero Sasuke se había puesto de muy, muy mal humor.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe…? -se ofreció no muy seguro, levantándose de ahí-.

Entonces el moreno centró toda su atención en él, con el ceño aún fruncido, haciéndole tragar fuerte con disimulo. Aquel se lo pensó un instante hasta que finalmente suspiró y se dio media vuelta. No le contestó. Pero supuso que si no le había dicho que no…

"¿Qué le pasa…?"

\- ¿Tú qué haces, Kiba? ¿Vienes? -le preguntó mientras, acelerado, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila-.

\- Nah, creo que daré un paseo hasta casa -se levantó con un suspiro-.

Y no le convencía mucho la idea de dejar que Kiba se marchara solo a casa. Pero cada vez más sentía las pulsaciones golpearle con fuerza en el pecho al ver de reojo a Sasuke salir de la cancha a un paso algo más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado de ver en él.

Suponía que se dirigiría a su piso, pues tenía sus cosas allí… Pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Por eso, a prisa se despidió aquellos, apenas cruzando un par de palabras, y salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo todo guardado, cerrando la cremallera con algo de torpeza mientras trotaba y buscándole con la mirada al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

Y es que, por más que lo pensara…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado…? -le preguntó nada más llegar a su lado-.

\- Nada -contestó seco-.

\- No me digas que nada, Sasuke -se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien y de repente no sé qué ha pasado para que te vayas así.

Aquel se mantuvo caminando en silencio. Aunque poco a poco se le fue relajando el gesto.

\- No es nada, en serio -suspiró-. Bueno, nada nuevo… -se llevó una mano al cuello, agachando la mirada-.

\- ¿Se pelean a menudo? -preguntó antes de poder pensar. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban-. ¡Perdona! ¡No es qu-!

\- No se estaban peleando ellos -le cortó-.

Y le dejó más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Estaba hablando por mí, no por él -suspiró resignado-. Es una histérica… Se piensa que por un golpe de nada me voy a romper o yo qué sé.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó incrédulo, dándole un empujón con el hombro, haciéndole dar un traspié-.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? -se paró en seco cuando consiguió estabilizarse-.

\- Comprobar si te rompes o no -rio entre dientes-.

De un bufido, el moreno se giró para seguir con la marcha. Y no dio ni cinco pasos cuando, ofuscado, fue a cruzar la calle por el paso de peatones. Por un acto reflejo, Naruto le cogió del brazo tirando de él, al ver de reojo que venía un coche. Quizá le hubiera dado tiempo de frenar si Sasuke hubiera pasado… Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, aquel apartó el brazo de un tirón, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, y se le marcó una arruga en el entrecejo al tiempo que se llevaba la mano contraria a donde le había cogido. Y la mirada afilada que le dedicó le hizo tragar con fuerza. ¿Le había hecho daño?

\- Oye, perdona, pero el coche es-

\- No es nada… -murmuró, dándose media vuelta, continuando la marcha-.

\- Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¡No me pasa nada, ¿vale?! -le gritó al tiempo que se giraba de nuevo para enfrentarle-.

Y en un primer momento, Naruto se quedó helado. Hasta ahora, nunca le había levantado la voz de esa manera. Y por más que le diera vueltas, no encontraba cuál era el problema.

\- No sé por qué estás así -le dijo con voz calmada, aunque empezaba a molestarle sobremanera la actitud del moreno-, y me parece estupendo que no me lo quieras contar pero al menos no lo pagues conmigo. Creo que yo no te he hecho nada. Y si te he hecho daño en el brazo, lo siento. No era mi intención.

Sasuke apretó los puños y lentamente fue agachando la mirada. Si bien el gesto de mal humor no se le iba de la cara.

\- Ya lo sé… -murmuró escondiéndose tras el flequillo-.

\- Vamos, anda -le dijo en un suspiro al tiempo que pasaba por su lado-. Empieza a hacer frío y vamos a pillar un resfriado…

Comenzaba a enfadarle que Sasuke le ocultara los motivos de esos repentinos cambios de humor que tenía a veces. Y se había prometido a sí mismo que no le preguntaría nada al respecto, que esperaría hasta que fuera él quien se lo contara por voluntad propia… Pero fue Sasuke quien le pidió confianza y sin embargo él, fuese por lo que fuese, no se la devolvía. No del todo.

Se giró de nuevo al no sentir al moreno a su lado, y paró en seco al ver que no se había movido ni un ápice desde que le pasó.

Seguramente, pensó, Sasuke mismo se había dado cuenta ahora de que inevitablemente en algún momento tendría que explicarle qué era lo que pasaba. Si seguían saliendo como hasta ahora no le quedaría más remedio porque, más tarde o más temprano, se encontraría entre la espada y la pared.

Y no pudo sino suspirar, silenciosa y lentamente, al verle totalmente bloqueado. A pesar de que sentía la necesidad de saber, tampoco quería ser el culpable de hacerle tener un colapso mental.

\- Sasuke, vamos -le llamó tras unos minutos esperando a que reaccionara-.

Y suspiró de nuevo sin poder apartarle la mirada mientras se acercaba.

No tenía ni idea de qué podría haber estado cavilando esa mente suya… Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que ni hoy, ni en un futuro próximo, le iba a contar nada. Portaba esa cara de póker que ponía a veces, que le hacía incapaz de saber si tan siquiera seguía cabreado, guardando las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba con calma hacia él.

" _Paciencia…_ ", se aconsejó así mismo, suspirando una vez más, dirigiendo los pasos hacia su piso.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **Sábado, 20 de septiembre**_

 _ **17:10 h**_

Sentado a la mesa, en su salón, estaba terminando de comerse su segundo bol de ramen mientras veía un episodio de animé. Era uno de esos viejos de los que ya no se acordaba nadie. Pero era corto, de once episodios, y podría verlo entero de una sentada para matar el tiempo.

Kiba ya le había dicho que hoy tampoco iba a salir. Se resfrió el otro día por darse la caminata a casa después de haber estado sudando jugando a baloncesto, y las tardes se estaban volviendo frías.

Y Sasuke… Se disculpó con él cuando salió de la ducha. Pero ése día no volvieron a hablar más: le llevó a casa en el coche en completo silencio, después de recoger sus cosas; y al día siguiente Sasuke no le mandó ni un sólo mail.

Y hoy por la mañana se había levantado con la molesta sensación de que quizá no le fuera a ver más, por lo que le acabó mandando un mensaje diciéndole de quedar para dar una vuelta. Y es que por mucho que le molestara a veces… Necesitaba saber de él. Pero hasta ahora no le había contestado.

Ya se había mentalizado de que Sasuke terminaría por contarle qué era eso que le ponía de un humor de perros puesto que, si quería seguir quedando con él y que no ocurriera nada parecido a lo del jueves, no le quedaba más remedio. Así que, como se dijo a sí mismo, tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que fuera Sasuke mismo quien se lo contara.

" _Pero eso no significa que no podamos quedar…_ ", suspiró abatido.

Hasta el ramen le resultaba un tanto insípido. No es que esos fideos instantáneos tuvieran un sabor ni de lejos parecido al que cocinaba él… Pero no le sabían a nada.

Aún así, le dio a la pausa cuando terminó de beberse el caldo y se levantó para ir a la cocina y servirse otro bote. Camino de vuelta del trabajo había parado a comprar, y se cogió seis o siete. Ése día le importaba un comino su dieta, y si se los terminaba todos, le importaba bien poco. Y si no, ya tendría para otro día.

Con pesadez, se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, se llevó las rodillas al pecho, abrazándose de ellas, y le dio al 'play' de nuevo mientras esperaba a que los fideos estuvieran listos.

Aunque no se estaba enterando de nada.

Empezaba a sentirse solo y lo odiaba.

Por un momento deseó ser capaz de ignorar ese sentimiento como cuando era un crío y se imaginaba que sus peluches le respondían. Desde que llegó a la ciudad y conoció a Kiba pocos habían sido los días que no salía a dar una vuelta con la bici, o se quedaban en casa viendo tonterías por internet, o viendo alguna película.

Y ya desde que empezó a salir con Sasuke… Como que su mundo había comenzado a extenderse durante las últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era abrazarse de él. O cogerle de la mano. O simplemente tenerle al lado y sentir su presencia. Algo que le indicara que seguía ahí.

Y después de lo pasó el jueves, y el hecho de que le estuviera haciendo el vacío de repente… No le ayudaba nada para pensar que se podían arreglar las cosas. Le resultaba a la vez fascinante y frustrante lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a él. Tanto que le daba incluso miedo por momentos.

El timbre de casa le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y alzó la cabeza, aguzando los sentidos, pensando que tal vez se lo había imaginado. No fue hasta que sonó por segunda vez que se levantó para ir a abrir.

\- Hey...

\- Sasuke…

Y por un instante se quedó ahí, de pie, sintiendo cómo le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo y se le aceleraba el pulso al ver a Sasuke frente a su puerta.

\- Te he mandado un email antes -agachó la mirada, llevándose la mano al cuello-, y como no contestabas…

\- ¿A mí? -preguntó confuso-.

\- Unn… Hace una hora o así.

\- Ah…

Naruto estaba seguro de que cuando llegó a casa no tenía ningún mail nuevo, y se había dejado el móvil en la mesa, junto al portátil, por si acaso le llamaba alguien. Y no recordaba ni tan siquiera haberlo escuchado vibrar en todo el rato que estuvo ahí. Pero con el revoltijo que se le estaba haciendo en el pecho, era lo de menos.

\- Si he venido en mal moment-

\- No, no, para nada, pasa -se apartó de un respingo para dejarle entrar-. Perdona.

Y es que no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado le aliviaba tenerle ahí, pero por otro… Precisamente por tenerle delante, no sabía si sería capaz de no sacar el tema del otro día. Se había prometido ser paciente, y sabía que debía cumplirlo si quería que le contara algo y evitar discutir.

"Dos no pelean si uno no quiere…", suspiró cerrando la puerta.

No quería discutir con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

Tenía la sensación de que si se peleaban… sería difícil encontrar un punto de equilibrio de nuevo. Sasuke tenía unos prontos aún peores que los suyos propios… Pero no podía ignorar todo lo que sentía por él. Y la tranquilidad que le daba simplemente por estar a su lado.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- ¿Qué? -contestó con la voz ronca-.

Hubo de aclararse la garganta al tanto que se giraba para mirarle, y se quedó apoyado en la puerta, esperando a que se descalzara.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí… -suspiró-.

" _Ahora sí…_ ".

Con calma, salvó los pocos pasos de distancia que había entre ellos y se arrodilló frente a él abrazándole por la cintura, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Y respiró con alivio al sentir las manos del otro sobre su espalda, apretándole un poco más a él.

\- ¿Te dejo un día solo y ya te estás montando historias? -le preguntó socarrón-.

\- Yo no me monto historias -dijo con la boca pequeña-.

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, igual que sabía que Sasuke le había calado. Pero la suave risa que dejó escapar el otro, al tiempo que le pasaba la mano para apartarle el flequillo de la sien y dejarle un beso ahí, le tranquilizó completamente.

En esos momentos se sentía como un crío, dejándose mimar, por lo que no quiso reprimir el impulso que le dio, y levantó a Sasuke de ahí, agarrándole bien fuerte de la cintura, casi obligándole a que le rodeara con las piernas para no caer.

\- Puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes? -dijo divertido cuando, tras unos pasos, se cogió a su cuello-.

\- Pues a mí me apetece llevarte a cuestas -sonrió-.

\- Y yo pensando que el caballero andante era yo… -rio por lo bajo-.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no lo seas?

Durante un momento, quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Le había halagado y lo sabía por el tenue rubor que empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas. Pero no era una ninguna mentira.

Sin apartarle la mirada fue caminando hasta el salón, con cuidado de no tropezarse ni de golpear a Sasuke sin querer con la puerta. Y del mismo modo, apoyó la rodilla en el sofá, dejándole caer lentamente, tumbándose sobre él.

\- Así que soy tu caballero andante…

\- Unn… -sonrió levemente, dejándole un beso en los labios-. Siempre vienes al rescate.

\- Bobo -rio por lo bajo, acariciándole en la nuca-.

Y todos los comederos de cabeza que habían estado formándose en su cabeza desaparecieron de un plumazo. ¿Por qué era que había estado deprimiéndose? Simplemente con mirarle a los ojos era suficiente para saber que le importaba. Y verle sonreír de esa forma casi imperceptible pero sincera que sólo veía cuando estaban ellos dos solos, le hacía sentirse privilegiado.

Le pasó el pulgar por los labios suavemente, y se inclinó de nuevo para besarle. Aunque no se conformó con los labios: le fue dejando besos por las mejillas, y la frente, y el mentón, y de nuevo regresó a las mejillas… Mientras Sasuke dejaba escapar una suave risa, paseando las manos por su espalda.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ayer? -le preguntó Naruto una vez se sintió satisfecho, dejando posar la cabeza sobre su pecho-.

\- Nada especial… -se encogió levemente de hombros-. Estuve pintando un poco.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose relajado ahí. Y notó ciertas cosquillas en la nuca cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarle el pelo de forma distraída.

\- ¿Y tú? -le preguntó tras un rato-.

\- Nada, he estado viendo series.

\- Pensaba que estarías con Kiba.

\- El pavo se resfrió por irse andando a casa el jueves -murmuró-.

\- Hmmm…

Y de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato.

Y es que Naruto se encontraba tan bien ahí que no sentía la necesidad de decirle nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos sincronizando su respiración casi sin querer con la del moreno, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Era una sensación verdaderamente placentera. Más con las caricias que Sasuke le daba por la espalda.

En momentos así, desearía poder detener el tiempo, y que no se apartara de su lado. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se abrazó fuerte a él, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿No has comido aún? -le preguntó el moreno, enredando los dedos en su pelo-.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! -abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la mesa-.

Ahí estaba su bote de ramen, muerto de risa. Debía de hacer más de un cuarto de hora que lo dejó ahí. Si no estaba frío, poco le faltaba…

\- Argh… -gruñó dejando reposar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho-.

\- Puedo ayudarte a preparar algo si quieres.

\- No hace falta, me he comido ya dos botes. Pero menudo desperdicio…

\- Dos botes… ¿y aún tienes hambre?

\- Tenía gusa -murmuró, sintiendo que le subía el rubor-.

\- Eres un gordo -se burló-.

\- Yo no soy un gordo -frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada-.

\- Hmmm… -sonrió con sorna-. Ya decía yo que te estaban saliendo chichas por aquí… -le pellizcó el costado-.

\- ¡Yo no tengo chichas! -estiró los brazos para alzarse y mirarle a la cara-.

\- ¿No? -alzó una ceja-.

\- ¡No!

\- Y esto de aquí, ¿qué es? -le pellizcó en la nalga-.

Le estaba haciendo de rabiar y lo sabía. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir que el calor le subiera a las mejillas. Más después de que le pellizcara en el culo, y más después de darse cuenta y ser consciente… de la postura en la que estaban.

Durante un instante se le quedó mirando a los ojos, sintiendo cómo le resonaban las pulsaciones en los oídos, cada vez con más fuerza. Tenía a Sasuke debajo suyo con las piernas flexionadas junto a sus costados… bien pegados el uno al otro de cintura para abajo…

\- ¡Yo no estoy gordo! -alzó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido, intentando zafarse de él-.

Y no supo cómo, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta había perdido el equilibrio y se vio a sí mismo cayendo a cámara lenta hacia el suelo. Tuvo los reflejos suficientes para poner las manos y no estamparse de morros, pero por la inercia rodó, golpeando la mesa con el brazo...

Y el bote de ramen se volcó.

\- ¡Nooooo! -gritó desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Mi ramen…

\- Tranquilo, Naruto... -le puso una mano en el hombro-.

Lentamente, y con un puchero que no quiso reprimir, se giró a mirarle. A pesar de que Sasuke tenía el gesto serio, presentía que se iba a burlar de él…

\- … Ahora está en un lugar mejor -asintió solemnemente-.

\- Cretino.

\- Piénsalo un poco, por lo menos así te saldrá menos tripa -sonrió con sorna-.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Le observó atento mientras se erguía para sentarse en el sofá, y todo su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación. No sabía qué, pero iba a hacerle algo. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida y esa mirada acechante que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera solo.

Y por eso se levantó como un resorte en cuanto Sasuke puso los pies en el suelo, y echó a correr hacia la cocina. Pero esta vez no le dio tiempo de llegar para cerrar la puerta: no había dado ni dos pasos fuera del salón cuando le atrapó en el pasillo, rodeándole por encima de los brazos.

\- ¿Ves? -le dijo, pellizcándole en la tripa-. De aquí saldría una buena panceta…

\- ¡Déjame! -se retorció intentando liberarse, sintiéndose acalorado-.

\- Y de aquí un buen jamón…

Y con la palma bien abierta, le agarró de la nalga, dándole un buena sobada, para soltarle después.

En cuanto se vio libre, Naruto se dio media vuelta para no quitarle el ojo de encima, frotándose ahí donde le había dado. Entreabrió los labios para respirar por la boca, aún incrédulo de que hubiera hecho eso, y fue caminando de espaldas por si acaso volvía a intentar algo.

Sasuke en cambio, parecía estar disfrutando. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, siguiéndole los pasos, sonriendo burlón.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? -alzó una ceja-.

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué huyes?

\- ¡Yo no huyo!

Pero enseguida que aquel arqueó su ceja más pronunciadamente, sintió todo el rubor invadirle la cara. No era algo que hubiera hecho conscientemente… Era sólo que… Pensar en Sasuke, que le tocara de aquella manera… después de como habían estado en el sofá… Hacía que se le desviaran los pensamientos a todas esas fantasías que se imaginaba. Y a pesar de que era algo que le asaltaba la mente más frecuentemente de lo que quisiera… Quería estar seguro. No quería mandarlo todo a la mierda por un simple calentón.

\- Vamos a recoger eso -le golpeó en la frente, haciéndole levantar la mirada; no sabía en qué momento la había apartado-, si no se quedará todo hecho un empastre.

\- Unn…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **SASUKE**_

 _ **Sábado, 20 de septiembre**_

 _ **18:15 h**_

Apoyado con el codo en la puerta, reposando la cabeza en la mano, observaba algo distraído el paisaje por donde pasaban, Naruto tarareando animadamente la canción que estaba sonando mientras conducía carretera arriba.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable tras encontrarle con ese gesto de aflicción cuando llegó a su piso. Había sido completamente estúpido dejarse llevar por su enfado el otro día y permitir que Naruto lo viera claramente. Más aún pagarlo con él cuando no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero le aliviaba sobremanera que no pareciera enfadado con él después de pasar casi dos días sin decirle ni una palabra.

Y no estaba del todo seguro al ver lo emocionado que parecía, pero tuvo la impresión de que estuviera fingiendo...

\- Kimi gaaaaa waaaaratta ashitaaaa waaa ame kai.

...Hasta que comenzó a cantar de repente cuando sonó el estribillo.

Le sorprendió en un primer momento pues nunca le había escuchado cantar. Tararear sí, especialmente esa canción que parecía ser una de sus favoritas. Y no es que fuera como escuchar a Hyde* o a Gackt… Pero le hizo sentirse más tranquilo escucharle cantar desenfadadamente.

\- ¿Quién te crees? ¿El nuevo Pokota*? -no quiso evitar reír medio burlón-.

\- Kawatteshimaaaau -cantó más alto, ignorándole-. Mae niiii kiittoo kittoooo ima oooo saraaatteikuuuu… taaararara taaararara taarara wuan wuan wuan wuan wuan

Y no pudo sino dejar escapar una suave risa, contagiándose del buen humor del otro, girándose de nuevo para mirar por la ventana.

Le resultaba increíble que fuese capaz de ignorar sus problemas de esa manera. Era una de las cosas de Naruto que más admiraba: tenía una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa para seguir adelante con su vida, disfrutando de las oportunidades que se le presentaban sin cuestionar.

Algo de lo que intentaba tomar ejemplo y siempre que le proponía cualquier cosa, por inesperada que pudiera ser, aceptaba sin más.

Tras limpiar el empastre que había liado el dobe con el ramen, a aquel se le ocurrió de repente salir a hacer fotos del atardecer. No había querido decirle a dónde iban a ir exactamente, pero cuanto más se adentraban en la montaña, más empezaba a sospechar que se dirigían a algunos de esos sitios donde solía hacer fotos cuando salía con la bici. Y ciertamente, con los paisajes con los que se estaban encontrando… Se sentía ya emocionado de poder ver en primera persona aquellas vistas que tanto le fascinaban de las fotos que le había enseñado hasta ahora.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a uno de los miradores que había junto a la carretera, a medio camino de la cima. Naruto le dijo que hubiera preferido llevarle a otro, más arriba, pero que si tardaban un poco más la luz cambiaría por completo aquella vista y que quería que la viera.

Ciertamente parecía emocionado pues en cuanto echó el freno de mano, se bajó a prisa para sacar de la mochila su cámara y no perdió el tiempo para configurarla. Y de igual modo aceleró el paso para llegar hasta el muro de piedra, buscando el sitio para hacer sus fotos.

Sasuke, sin embargo, se lo tomó con calma siguiendo los pasos del otro observando lo que quedaba delante de sus ojos, comprendiendo cada vez más, a cada paso que daba, el por qué de tanta emoción. Y es que…

\- Mola, ¿eh? -le dijo Naruto cuando llegó a su lado-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente aunque no le mirase-.

… Era realmente abrumador el paisaje desde ahí arriba, viendo el mar a lo lejos fundiéndose con el horizonte en esos tonos rosados y violáceos del atardecer, con el sonido de fondo de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con la suave brisa que soplaba de cuando en cuando. Casi pareciera que estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente.

Pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando se percató por el rabillo del ojo de que ¡aquel pedazo de dobe andaba haciéndole fotos!

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Fotos -contestó lo obvio-. ¿No puedo?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

¿Cómo que…?

¿¡Cómo que por qué no!? ¡Pues porque no y punto!

Por muy bien que se le diera la fotografía… Estaba completamente seguro de que iba a salir horrible, y no quería que nadie tuviera una foto así de él. Cosa que le tocaba mucho las narices pues al cabrón de Suigetsu parecía hacerle gracia, y siempre que bajaba la guardia ya estaba con el móvil preparado para sacar su peor perfil.

\- Porque no… -se llevó la mano al cuello desviando la mirada-. Siempre salgo fatal…

\- Eso no es verdad.

Y lo afirmó con tanta rotundidad que no pudo evitar volver a posar los ojos sobre él, percatándose de cómo frunció los labios levemente mientras observaba la pantalla de la cámara.

\- Sales guapísimo…

\- Ya, claro -bufó con sarcasmo-.

Es que, en serio, le costaba creerle. Naruto simplemente lo decía porque le veía con otros ojos.

\- ¡P-pero es verdad! ¡Mira! -exclamó alzando el aparato-.

Incrédulo a sus palabras, le sostuvo mirada durante unos segundos intentando adivinar si le estaba tomando el pelo o qué, hasta que se dio por vencido y bajó la vista para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Y no supo si era por la iluminación, el paisaje de fondo, o porque realmente tenía un perfil bueno, pero tenía razón.

\- ¿Así es cómo me ves tú? -preguntó curioso, sintiendo que se le acelerase el pulso-.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Y por un momento se quedó sin aliento.

De vez en cuando necesitaba ponerse delante del espejo y observar cada detalle de su cara con detenimiento para recordarse a sí mismo que los caretos de gilipollas con los que salía en las fotos que le hacía el pavo de Suigetsu no eran más que el fruto de las majaderías de su amigo. Aunque había veces que llegaba a creerse que realmente no era tan agraciado como él se pensaba. Más aún cuando la depresión le vencía, haciéndole sentir completamente inseguro de sí mismo.

Pero si Naruto le veía como lo que reflejaba en aquella fotografía… Decir que se sentía emocionado quizá era quedarse corto. Siempre que debía tomarse una, no podía evitar que incluso se le frunciera un poco el ceño, deseando terminar cuanto antes, pero en esta le había pillado medio sonriendo, y con el gesto completamente relajado. Sentía casi como si fuera otra persona la que estaba retratada ahí. Pero era él. O al menos, ése era él estando con Naruto.

\- Entonces… ¿Puedo hacerte más fotos? -sonrió esperanzado-.

¿Y cómo iba a negarse? Parecía incluso más emocionado que él mismo. Además de que le gustaba lo que había visto. Y le gustaba más aún darse cuenta de lo muy diferente que era todo realmente estando alrededor del rubio. Tanto, que se le reflejaba en la cara sin esfuerzo.

\- Bueno… -se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-.

Y sintió un hormigueo por el estómago al ver cómo se le inflaba el pecho al otro, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando le vio acercarse al muro para que le sacara con el mar en el fondo.

Aunque no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al cuello y por un instante se escondió tras el flequillo para ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a sentir. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención por una cosa u otra, le abrumaba siempre tener la de Naruto completamente para sí.

\- Si es que deberías ser modelo… -dijo Naruto algo ausente mientras le echaba un vistazo a las fotos que le hizo-.

\- Ju… -resopló al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-.

\- ¡Pero es verdad!

"Tal vez de manga larga…", se guardó el comentario para sus adentros.

Y es que, obviando el hecho de lo antiestético de su brazo… Y a pesar de estar delgado… No tenía el cuerpo que se le exigían a los modelos. El bobo de Naruto no lo sabía porque no le había visto descamisado, pero al contrario de la de él, por lo poco que pudo observarle aquel día que salió de la ducha medio desnudo, su musculatura dejaba mucho que desear. Apenas se le marcaban los pectorales y los abdominales… bueno, sabía que estaban ahí, bajo la piel flácida de su vientre. Eso, por no hablar de las cicatrices de sus costados.

Para nada lo que le pedían a los modelos para posar en una revista.

Aunque sí podía imaginarse posando con ropa de calle. Había aprendido a disimular bastante bien todo lo que no le gustaba de su cuerpo.

Y fue algo que incluso pudo proyectar mentalmente con nitidez cuando sintió a Naruto acercarse y pegarse a su espalda para apoyarse con la barbilla en su hombro, poniendo la cámara justo frente a él y comenzó a pasar las fotografías que le había hecho para que las viera.

\- ¿Ves? -susurró-.

\- Unn…

En ocasiones como ésta no sabía si sentirse aliviado o entrar en pánico. Casi pareciera que Naruto hubiera estado dentro de su mente, leyéndole como un libro abierto, al estar intentando reconfortarle así.

Pero lo cierto es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Y si me hiciera modelo… Y me hiciera famoso… -fantaseó un poco en voz alta-. ¿Qué harías cuando tuviese en la puerta de mi casa a un montón de fans pidiéndome una cita?

\- Los mato -contestó rotundo-.

Tanto, que por un instante procesó sus palabras a pies juntillas al no poder mirarle a la cara. ¿Naruto… era realmente así de posesivo?

\- Pfff…

Y no pudo sino dejar escapar una carcajada de su propia ocurrencia. Claro que sabía que era algo celoso, como cualquier otra persona. Obviamente no es agradable saber que estás saliendo con alguien, y que ese alguien tiene su atención dividida entre uno y otro. Pero de ahí a sentirse tan posesivo, como en ocasiones se sentía él cuando Naruto andaba haciendo el idiota con su amigo…

Sinceramente, no le pareció mala idea. De hecho, cuando Naruto dejó caer la cámara para que colgase de su muñeca y le puso las manos en plano contra el pecho, abrazándole con más firmeza…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente dejándose embriagar con su calor y los besos que le dejó en la piel expuesta de su cuello antes de volver a apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Hyde*: vocalista del grupo japonés "L'arc en ciel".

Pokota*: cantante japonés que se hizo famoso por ahí en el 2009 por tener una voz casi idéntica a la de Gackt.

* * *

 _ **25-2-16**_

Bueno, ya está. Ya sé que es un poco insulso… Pero como comenté esta mañana, no me siento muy inspirada -_- E igualmente tengo ganas de pasar ya a lo que es verdaderamente importante en esta historia y dejarme de tanto "relleno" ^^Uu

Creo que me he pasado hablando de Sasuke en estos dos capítulos xD Pero supongo que era necesario para que luego no os pille tan de sorpresa ^^Uu

Y, pues, no sé si he dado suficiente información para que podáis adivinar lo que le pasa… Pero si alguien lo sabe ya de cierto, le pido por favor que no lo diga en los comentarios para mantener la intriga para los que no se han dado cuenta! =X

Y bueno… Hoy no tengo nada más que contaros. Así que me despido de vosotros como siempre dándoos las gracias por seguir por aquí ^w^

Nos seguimos leyendo! ^o^)/


	25. Capítulo 21

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Si tenéis pensado de ver la película "La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo" ('Toki wo kakeru shoujo' en japonés), os aconsejo que la veáis antes de leer este capítulo porque voy a destripar el final xD

Avisados estáis =P

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Martes, 23 de septiembre**_

 _ **18:30 h**_

Al final no habían podido quedar.

Hoy era el día del 'Shubun'*, y tanto Kiba como Sasuke ya le habían dicho que no podrían ir a verle… Pero aún así había estado manteniendo la esperanza hasta el último momento.

Ya sabía que era un día para estar con la familia y visitar a sus difuntos… Pero aún así.

Por el trabajo, él no había podido ir junto a su madre y hoy era ese día en el que siempre, sin importar qué, iba con ella al cementerio para limpiar la lápida de su abuela, junto a su tía y sus primos. Y le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca no haber podido estar con ella esta vez: el pueblo donde estaba enterrada quedaba a más de tres horas en coche, conduciendo sin parar, y aunque hubiera querido ir… para cuando salía de trabajar ya era demasiado tarde.

Por eso, después de llegar a casa y comer, había salido un rato a un pequeño templo que había no muy lejos de su piso para ir a rezar por ella. No es que creyera en los dioses. A fin de cuentas, si es que existían, no se habían portado muy bien con él… Pero sí que creía en que debía de haber algo más allá. Se negaba a pensar que cuando uno moría, sólo quedaba la nada.

La cosa es que su madre había tratado de restarle importancia al hecho de que no fuera a acompañarla. Le dijo que su padre se había tomado el día libre para ir con ella… Pero se sentía fatal por no haber podido estar a su lado. Sabía lo mucho que la echaba en falta a veces pues siempre que hablaba de su abuela, sin querer se le escapaban las lágrimas. Le habían contado que murió cuando su madre aún era joven, de un ataque al corazón. Él apenas tenía un año, quizás dos, así que no la recordaba.

Pero a cada minuto que pasaba en casa solo, se sentía más inquieto. Hilando un pensamiento tras otro, al final no había podido evitar acabar pensando en su abuelo paterno un par de veces a lo largo del día.

El estar pensando en su difunta abuela le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que había visto a su abuelo en los últimos años. Y no sabía exactamente cuántos tenía, setenta quizá, pero tuvo un horrible sentimiento de pérdida al pensar en él.

Por mucho que en ocasiones le insistía su padre, su abuelo se negaba a bajar a la ciudad a no ser que fuera una visita corta, y muy de vez en cuando. Decía que estaba a gusto viviendo en su cabaña, aislado del mundo, y que sólo allí encontraba la verdadera inspiración para escribir.

" _Y no tiene nada que ver que viva cerca de un onsen_ *...", pensó burlón.

Era un completo pervertido, de eso no tenía duda. Nunca las había leído pero al parecer sus novelas eróticas tenían bastante éxito. Motivo por el que a su madre no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que fuera a visitarle él solo, e insistía en que fuera su abuelo quien bajara a visitarlos a ellos… Aunque a estas alturas de la vida, era algo que cada vez comprendía menos. Ya no era un crío, y aunque era un tema del que no hablaban en absoluto, su madre ya debería tener asumido que no era exactamente la definición andante de 'inocente'.

Pero la cuestión era que el viejo se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo por ahí solo, por pura cabezonería. Si lo que quería era estar aislado del mundo, no era necesario que estuviera tan lejos. Había pueblos más cercanos a donde vivían sus padres y sus tíos, donde podría encontrar exactamente lo mismo. Pero por alguna razón se negaba a irse de allí.

Con un suspiro de resignación terminó de doblar la última sudadera que había recogido del tendedero. Últimamente estaba haciendo algo de frío por las noches por lo que había sacado ya buena parte de su ropa de invierno del fondo del armario para darle una lavada.

Hoy tendría que resignarse a encontrar algo con lo que mantener la mente ocupada y matar el tiempo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 23 de septiembre**_

 _ **20:25 h**_

O eso pensó.

{[ Hey, ¿has cenado ya? ]}

Llevaba ya un buen rato tirado en el sofá, haciendo zapping, cuando recibió el mail de Sasuke. Y no pudo evitar que le brincara el pecho al saber que, aunque fuera del otro lado de la línea, de alguna manera estaba con él.

{[ Si, por? ]}

{[ No, por nada. ]}

" _No, por nada…_ ", repitió en su mente confuso.

¿Habría vuelto ya Sasuke de su pueblo?

{[ Q tal el viaje? ]}, le preguntó para confirmarlo.

Sasuke le había dicho que no estaba muy lejos, pero que no sabía cuándo volvería. Por lo que sintió que le palpitara cada vez con más fuerza el pecho, esperando ansioso que le respondiera.

{[ Bien, hemos llegado hace un rato. ¿Tú qué tal? ]}

Durante un instante, apretó los labios al tiempo que releía la pregunta. ¿Que qué tal? Pues mal. Se sentía solo, y aquellos pensamientos que habían estado asaltándole durante el día no le ayudaban nada. Y no quería sonar desesperado, pero se moría de ganas por poder abrazarle.

{[ Bien, aqui… Viendo la tele un rato ]}

Sin embargo, tampoco quería ser una carga para él.

Debía de estar cansado del viaje y escucharle lloriquear sobre algo totalmente infundado -como era el miedo irracional que le había sobrevenido-, era seguramente lo último que debía de apetecerle.

O eso pensó, hasta que le contestó.

{[ ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? ]}

No, obviamente no.

O bueno, ahora sí. Si es que Sasuke quería quedar…

Le costó varios segundos reaccionar después de leer el mensaje, pero de un bote se levantó del sofá y, sin querer darle otro pensamiento, dirigió sus pasos hacia su cuarto para coger algo de abrigo al tiempo que le respondía.

{[ No. Te apetece dar una vuelta? ]}

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 23 de septiembre**_

 _ **21:25 h**_

Lo que no se esperó Naruto fue que, nada más entrar Sasuke en el que coche después de que le avisara que estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándole, aquel tuviera ya un lugar en mente donde ir.

Menos aún se esperaba ese carácter apático con el que llegó, permaneciendo en silencio sin apartar la mirada del asfalto, dándole las instrucciones. Su voz sonaba normal, pero de alguna manera le hacía sentir tenso.

Y mucho menos se esperó que le guiara hasta la entrada de un enorme parque que había a menos de diez minutos de su casa.

Ésta era una zona de la ciudad por la que aún no había indagado por falta de necesidad, pero le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta que estaba ahí ni tan siquiera desde la autovía, que se vislumbraba en la lejanía. Estaba seguro que a pesar de la distancia, desde allí el parque debía ser visible.

De todas maneras, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Una vez aparcó en un lado de la calle, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo en bajarse del coche. No caminaba con prisa, pero tampoco era su ritmo habitual. Y no pudo sino pensar en que algo debía de haber ocurrido en su visita al pueblo. Por eso, cuando le pilló el paso permaneció en silencio, guardando cierta distancia con él, a la espera de que le contara algo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que estuviera a punto de estallar.

Cosa que le hizo suspirar profundamente después de algo más de quince minutos caminando por el sendero del parque, que serpenteaba a lo largo de la orilla del río, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Y durante un buen rato se limitó a seguirle hasta que el moreno decidió sentarse en el césped y se quedó ahí observando la nada, lanzando alguna que otra piedra por la superficie del agua, haciendo que rebotara.

\- Sasuke -le llamó cuando no pudo soportarlo más-, ¿qué ha pasado?

Aquel se giró un tanto, mirándole de reojo. Y pensó que iba a ignorarle cuando de nuevo fijó la vista al frente. Pero le contestó tras un breve silencio.

\- Nos hemos encontrado con la familia de mi padre.

No usó ningún tono en especial, pero algo le decía que aquel comentario en apariencia irrelevante iba a llevarle a un tema espinoso. Sasuke no solía hablar de su padre. Más que nada porque, por lo que había podido entender hasta ahora, no parecía apegado a su memoria en absoluto.

Manteniéndose en silencio, y sin apartarle la mirada, se sentó a su lado a la espera de que continuase con la explicación. Pero Sasuke parecía estar bloqueado con lo que fuese que le estuviera rondando en la mente, con la vista fija en el otro lado del río.

Sin saber qué decir para ahondar en el tema, le imitó perdiendo la mirada en la superficie del agua. Algo ausente cogió una piedra y la lanzó queriendo que rebotara también, pero tras un salto, se hundió.

No pudo sino suspirar resignado. No se le daba bien eso de reconfortar a los demás, tampoco tenía ninguna pista de por dónde iban los tiros con ese comentario tan trivial, y Sasuke le estaba poniendo tenso con tanto silencio.

Por eso dio un respingo interiormente al no esperarse que, de repente, aquel se inclinara hacia él, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Definitivamente algo debía de haber ocurrido.

\- Hey… -trató de captar de nuevo su atención-.

\- Supuestamente mis padres no tenían que haberse casado -dijo sin más-.

Naruto había estado a punto de apartarse para poder mirarle a la cara pero, otra vez, quedó sin palabras. Y Sasuke parecía necesitar desahogarse, por lo que tampoco quiso encontrar nada con lo que rellenar el silencio que de nuevo se creó entre ellos, a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

En su lugar, subió la mano por la espalda del moreno, y la posó sobre su hombro dándole un leve apretón para intentar reconfortarle, aunque fuera un poco. No tenía ni idea de la bomba que quizá le fuera a revelar, pero intuía algo serio o, al menos, algo bastante importante para él.

\- Se ve que mi padre tenía un matrimonio concertado pero antes de casarse conoció a mi madre -dijo en un murmullo tras un rato-. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo. Para ellos la familia de mi madre no era del status social adecuado... Así que se pelearon y al final mi padre renegó de su familia. Incluso adoptó el apellido de mi madre porque no quería saber nada más de ellos… -suspiró profundamente-. Normalmente vamos bastante tarde al cementerio para evitar encontrarnos con ellos pero hoy…

Naruto dejó reposar la cara sobre la cabeza del otro con un suspiro, empezando a comprender. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido, desde luego no hubo de ser una situación agradable, especialmente para la madre del moreno. Lo había visto cientos de veces en las series de televisión. Seguro que aquellos se habían puesto a decirle de todo.

\- No se merecen que les dediques ni un pensamiento si no son capaces de respetar el Shubun -sentenció en un susurro-.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…

De nuevo, Sasuke suspiró profundamente. Y Naruto no quiso meter el dedo en la llaga: si algo así le hubiese ocurrido a él, y alguien se atrevía a insultar a su madre… De rositas no se hubiesen ido, eso seguro. Y Sasuke también tenía unos prontos bastante fuertes; no le extrañaría si lo que había ocurrido era que se había confrontado con aquellos en defensa de su madre.

Así que se limitó a girarse lo suficiente como para poder abrazarle, y le atrajo hacia sí con medida fuerza. Gesto que el moreno imitó al instante, hundiendo la cara sobre su hombro, permaneciendo así durante un buen rato.

No podía verle la cara, pero empezaba a conocerle ya lo suficiente para saber que, muy seguramente, estaba llorando por pura frustración. Hacía que se le removieran las entrañas verle así. Y aunque no le veía la cara, estaba seguro que portaba ese gesto suyo de póker. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba escapar el llanto y se desahogaba?

Le acusó a él de guardárselo todo hasta reventar en un ataque de ansiedad, pero Sasuke era incapaz de seguir su propio consejo. Empezaba a odiar que el moreno no compartiera con él lo que le afligía, y cargara con todo él solo.

\- Espero que al menos les hayas dado un buen puñetazo en la boca.

\- Mis ganas… -contestó en un suspiro tras un breve silencio-. Aunque se lo mereciera, no soy de esos que van pegándole a las viejas. Menos delante de mi madre.

\- Ah, o sea, que si no hubiese estado tu madre, ¿le hubieses pegado?

Sabía que no, pero aún así intentó mantener el gesto lo más serio que pudo cuando Sasuke se apartó para mirarle a la cara. Entonces supo que no se había equivocado: sí que había estado llorando; a pesar de la escaza luz proveniente de la luna, y una farola lejana… podía entrever lo acuoso de sus ojos.

\- Claro que no, dobe -le puso la mano en la cara para girársela-.

Naruto no pudo contener una risilla entre dientes al tiempo que le apartaba la mano para volver a mirarle. Había conseguido colarle la treta por una vez.

Si bien la alegría le duró poco. Se levantó de repente una brisa de aire que hizo que se le pusieran de punta los pelos de la nuca. Seguramente lo mismo le ocurrió al otro, que se abrazó a sí mismo, frotándose los brazos.

No sabía por qué había preferido ir al parque en lugar de ir a su piso y estar más cómodos y calentitos, pero empezaba a ser hora de irse de ahí. Entre las plantas y los árboles hacía más frío que en la ciudad.

\- Va, vámonos de aquí que hace frío ya -dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. ¿Echamos una en las recreativas? -le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-.

Durante un instante, aquel se quedó pensativo observándola. Quizá no era lo que más le apeteciera, pensándolo bien, después de lo que le acababa de contar. Pero tampoco iba a solucionar nada dándole vueltas al tema.

Aún así, cuando aquel cogió su mano, y tiró de él para levantarle, aprovechó la inercia del movimiento para atraerle hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Al fin y al cabo, para él debió de ser una situación difícil… Y por una vez había confiado lo suficientemente en él como para contárselo.

Y no sólo eso, si no el hecho de querer refugiarse en él. Le daba a entender de alguna manera que Sasuke sentía esa misma necesidad de estar a su lado, como la que él mismo tenía.

Se giró un tanto para poder dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Verdaderamente se sentía agradecido de tenerle a su lado. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que encontraría a alguien a quien pudiera querer de aquella forma, mucho menos que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos del mismo modo.

Cosa que le quedó más que confirmada cuando Sasuke subió las manos por su espalda y hasta su cara, y le besó en los labios con ternura. Y no es que no lo disfrutara… Pero a través de sus labios se percató de que, realmente, aquel debía de tener bastante frío: los tenía completamente helados y resecos.

Así que no quiso alargar el momento en exceso y se separó de él, cogiéndole de las manos, sin apartarle la mirada.

Sin decir nada más, le sonrió levemente y tiró de él para irse de allí. Tenía la impresión de que Sasuke mismo no era consciente del frío que debía de estar pasando, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 24 de septiembre**_

 _ **16:40 h**_

Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto iban de camino al pub donde su compañero solía ir y que últimamente frecuentaban más que menos después de terminar de trabajar cuando no quedaban para echar unas canastas. Allí esperarían a Chouji, quien había avisado a Shikamaru de que llegaría un poco más tarde. Al igual que a Sasuke, que debía de estar ya de camino también.

Por supuesto, no había podido dejar de pensar en él durante toda la mañana. Al final, cuando le dejó frente a su casa la noche anterior, parecía algo más animado que al principio después de haber estado dando una vuelta por el centro, pero igualmente no podía evitar preocuparse de que, al volver a casa -y recordar de nuevo por qué había decidido salir- le hubiera regresado ese humor tan apático.

Sin duda pensaba que Sasuke debía querer mucho a su familia. Que lo demostrara en casa… era otro cantar.

Pero de cualquier modo estaba ya impaciente por que llegaran los otros dos. Uno más que el otro, claro, pero tenía ganas de pasar un rato con todos ellos. Si le hubieran dicho tan sólo hacía medio año que acabaría teniendo tantos amigos… No se lo hubiese creído ni borracho.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? -le preguntó Kiba, sacándole de su mundo interior-.

\- Ahí, ¿dónde?

\- En el brazo -le señaló-. ¡Ah, no me lo digas! Te has caído contra una estantería -se mofó-.

\- ¡No me he caído contra nada, capullo! -se quejó-.

Y por pura curiosidad, levantó un tanto el brazo para mirar donde le había señalado su amigo… encontrando ahí un moretón. No era muy grande, pero era bastante oscuro. E instantáneamente sintió una palpitación en la sien, a sabiendas de cómo había aparecido eso ahí. Y es que…

\- ¡Fue el cretino de Sasuke! Me dio un pellizco el muy capullo... -no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta después de ver el resultado-. "He visto una matrícula capicúa" -mal imitó al moreno-.

\- ¿Por una matrícula capicúa? -se burló Shikamaru-. ¿Qué juego es ése?

\- ¿¡Y a mí qué me cuentas!? ¡Pero como vea una yo, se va a acordar de mí! ¡Vaya que sí! -resopló-.

\- Y yo que pensaba que habíais pasado a la siguiente fase… -sonrió con sorna-.

\- ¿¡P-Pero qué dices!?

\- ¿No? -alzó una ceja-.

¿¡Pero cómo podía hablar así de fácil de esas cosas… en mitad de la calle!? ¡Y más con Kiba delante! No sabía bien por qué, pero era un tema del que no quería hablar con su amigo.

No.

No, no, no y no.

Aunque… Si no aparentaba darle más importancia de lo que realmente sentía… Quizá dejaran el tema estar…

\- B-Bueno… La verdad es que ayer… -empezó a inventarse algo-.

Pero no llegó a poder continuar de la colleja que le dio Kiba.

\- ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?

\- Porque no quiero escuchar las guarrerías que hacéis en el sofá -medio gruñó-.

\- Oh… ¿Estás celoso? -se burló Shikamaru-.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Pero es que-! -apretó los labios quedándose en silencio por un instante-. Me siento igual que cuando veo a mi hermana con su novio… -metió las manos en los bolsillos, desviando la mirada-. No me gusta nada pensar en que el capullo de su novio le meta mano -resopló-. ¡Y por muy bien que me caiga Sasuke, como te trate mal…! -sacó una mano de nuevo y le amenazó con el dedo-.

\- Tranquilo, tío… -le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para calmarle, riendo entre dientes-, por si no te has dado cuenta, sé defenderme.

\- Además, no es como si se fuera a quedar preñado -añadió el otro-.

Tanto Naruto como Kiba detuvieron sus pasos en seco, observando con espanto a Shikamaru mientras se alejaba, hasta que se percató de que no le seguían y paró el también dándose media vuelta.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo sólo de pensarlo. Lentamente se giró para mirar al castaño a la cara, intentando adivinar si ése era el motivo por el que temía por su hermana, y si de alguna manera había algún tipo de conexión por la que no quería escucharle hablar de su intimidad con Sasuke… Y cuando le vio apartar la mirada, completamente sonrojado, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Y aunque tal vez debería cabrearse de que le viera como una nenaza… Por alguna razón lo encontraba divertido. Tal vez se le estaba pegando el sarcasmo del moreno.

\- Venga ya, Kiba, imagínate un mini-yo, moreno y pequeñito… -sonrió con sorna-. Creo que le llamaré Menma.

\- No seas ridículo -bufó retomando la marcha bajo la risa burlona de Shikamaru-.

\- ¡Pero va en serio! ¿No te gustaría que Menma te llamara tito*?

\- No -contestó tajante el otro-.

\- Déjalo, Naruto, si él no quiere siempre se puede venir con el tito Shikamaru.

\- Sólo si le invitas a un buen tazón de ramen -objetó totalmente serio-.

\- Claro, y dos si hace falta. A los niños hay que alimentarlos bien para que crezcan sanos y fuertes.

\- ¡Como yo! -hinchó el pecho-.

Y no pudieron sino soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad con la que se giró a mirarles Kiba. No entendía por qué se lo estaba tomando tan en serio. Era obvio que simplemente estaban diciendo tonterías… Pero era hilarante ver que se cabreara por ello.

\- ¡Que os den a los dos! -gruñó el castaño acelerando el paso-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 24 de septiembre**_

 _ **17:20 h**_

Desde que habían llegado al pub, Kiba había estado ignorándoles a ambos, distrayéndose con su móvil mientras se bebía una cerveza. Se estaba comportando como un crío, pero decidió restarle importancia. Era un enfadado tonto, así que no tardaría en pasársele. Al menos eso esperaba.

De mientras, Shikamaru y él se habían estado turnando para jugar a la diana y no dejarle solo en la mesa, a la espera de que llegaran los otros dos.

Iba a lanzar el segundo dardo cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del local, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Impaciente se giró por enésima vez para ver si era el moreno o no. Y un le dio un brinco en el pecho al comprobar que, esta vez sí, era él. Y venía acompañado por Suigetsu. Quizá por eso había tardado un poco más en llegar.

Ya le importó poco si clavaba los dardos más cerca o más lejos del centro. A prisa, lanzó los dos que tenía en la mano, constatando fugazmente que, de nuevo, había perdido contra su compañero. Pero ahora le daba igual.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal? -saludó al amigo de Sasuke al llegar a su lado-.

\- Pues aquí -se encogió de hombros-. Como siempre.

\- Por un momento había pensado que ya no ibas a venir… -le medio reprochó al moreno su tardanza-.

No por nada, pero es que… Después de lo de la noche anterior, se sentía un poco inquieto de que, quizá, Sasuke hubiera tenido algún problema en casa. Y no es que pudiera hacer la gran cosa por él, pero se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando le tenía al lado.

\- Estoy un poco cansado… -se excusó al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla junto a Kiba-.

\- Yo voy a pedirme una cerveza -anunció Suigetsu-, ¿queréis algo?

\- No, gracias -alzó su botellín a medias Shikamaru-.

\- A mí me queda aún -dijo Naruto-.

Ofrecimiento que rechazó Sasuke también con un gesto de la mano que imitó del mismo modo Kiba. Naruto cogió su botellín, a medio terminar, dándole un trago antes de sentarse al otro lado del moreno. Debía de estar realmente cansado, tal y como dijo, pues se dejó escurrir en su asiento hasta quedar medio recostado, apoyando la cara en la mano.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -le preguntó Sasuke al castaño en un murmullo-.

Aquel le miró de reojo por un instante. Le había escuchado a pesar del tono tan bajo de su voz, pero al parecer no tenía ganas de explicarse y volvió a concentrarse en su pequeña pantalla, aún enfurruñado. Claro. Es que para explicarle por qué estaba así… Tenía que contarle todas las estupideces de las que habían estado hablando antes, y ponerse en ridículo él mismo por haberse enfadado por semejante tontería.

\- Déjale, ya se le pasará -suspiró Naruto, dándole otro trago a la cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesa-. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

\- Cansado… -susurró encogiéndose levemente de hombros al tiempo que se cubrió la boca con la mano al bostezar-. Anoche me quedé hasta tarde pintando, y esta mañana me han despertado temprano.

\- Pues vaya…

¿Por qué le despertaban si sabían que se iba a dormir tarde, y que ése era su modo de ganarse la vida? ¿O es que no sabían que se quedaba hasta las tantas?

Levemente, Sasuke se giró para mirarle de soslayo a través de su flequillo. No había reparado en ello, pero le había crecido el pelo al menos dos dedos en el último mes. Antes no le cubría completamente los ojos a menos que inclinara un poco la cabeza y dejara que los mechones de los costados le ocultaran.

Con cuidado, Naruto alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Y en el momento en que sus ojos quedaron a la vista… Simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado en ellos. Reflejaban el evidente cansancio del moreno, pero al mismo tiempo esperaban algo de él, fijos sobre su persona sin pestañear. Tampoco pudo evitar que su atención se desviara por un instante hasta sus labios, al percatarse del leve movimiento cuando Sasuke los entreabrió…

… Y dio un respingo, sentándose completamente recto de un bote, al escuchar el sonido de la silla a su costado, arrastrándose, al sentarse Suigetsu.

Y sintió que el rubor le subiera hasta la orejas al ver la media sonrisa -mal disimulada- de Shikamaru, que desvió la mirada a otro lado. Más aún cuando el amigo de Sasuke comenzó a reír burlón por lo bajo, dándole con el codo en el costado.

\- Hey, por nosotros no te cortes* -se mofó-.

\- Yo no me corto -mintió con la boca pequeña, cogiendo de nuevo su botella para darle un trago-.

\- Fu…

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -miró de soslayo al moreno que reía entre dientes a su lado-.

\- ¿Yo? De nada…

\- Cretino.

\- Bueno, ¿y? -dijo aire Kiba al tiempo que dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Con algo de hastío, el castaño apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos para aguantarse la cabeza y comenzó a hacer girar su teléfono. Era evidente que aún seguía molesto y el que tuviera a Sasuke al lado quizá empeoraba su humor… Pero Chouji aún no había llegado, así que tendría que aguantarse un rato más.

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada éste? -le preguntó a su compañero-.

Sin embargo Shikamaru debía de tener la mente en otro lado porque no se enteró de que le estaba hablando, con la mirada perdida a saber en dónde.

\- Shikamaru -le llamó, esta vez sí, consiguiendo su atención-. ¿Chouji qué?

\- Ah… -se quedó observándole un instante como intentando reconectar con la conversación-. Me dijo que iba a acompañar a su novia al trabajo. Tiene que estar por llegar.

Y por un instante, se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

\- ¿¡Que Chouji tiene novia!? -exclamaron al unísono Kiba y Naruto, incrédulos-.

\- Hey, no vayáis a montar un circo ahora… -les pidió aquel-. No llevan mucho juntos, pero pensaba que te lo había contado.

\- No…

Bueno, no que él recordara. ¿Le había mencionado alguna vez algo sobre alguna chica cuando bajaba a la cocina…? Ciertamente, y a pesar de que le caía bien… Más allá de sus pasteles, no solían hablar de casi nada. ¿Le había contado algo… y le había ignorado, aunque fuera sin querer?

Sabía que a veces le ocurría. Bien porque no le interesase el tema, o bien porque algo de lo que le decían le hacía recordar otras cosas y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos… en ocasiones ignoraba a los demás, o simplemente se olvidaba al poco tiempo.

Debía de empezar a poner algo más de atención.

\- Podemos esperarle en otra parte -comentó Suigetsu restándole importancia al asunto-.

\- ¿Cenamos pizza?

\- ¿Otra vez…? -preguntó Sasuke monótono-.

\- ¿Ves? Luego dices que soy yo -le echó en cara a su amigo-.

\- Tú calla, ramen-freak.

\- Ya empezamos...

\- ¡Yo no soy un freaky del ramen, capullo!

\- Ah, ¿no…? -se metió en su discusión el moreno-.

Naruto se giró un tanto para mirar reojo cómo aquel se erguía en su asiento, sintiendo la vena de la sien palpitarle. No tenía ni idea de por qué había mediado en la discusión pero que fuera para ponerse del lado de Kiba le fastidiaba. Mucho. Más teniendo toda la atención de los otros… Y más cuando Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Mi ramen! -exclamó con fingida desesperación-.

Por unos segundos, un completo silencio se hizo entre ellos… Hasta que al parecer Suigetsu no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a reír a carcajadas. Cosa que no tardaron en imitar los otros dos, haciéndole sentir totalmente abochornado.

\- ¡Y-yo no he dicho eso! -mintió-. ¡Cretino!

\- ¿¡V-ves!? -dijo entre risas el castaño-. ¡Hasta él lo sabe!

\- Va, Naruto -le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro Suigetsu-. No te cortes, todos tenemos alguna debilidad… -estalló en otra carcajada-.

Vale. Kiba parecía haber salido de esa especie de trance en la que había estado sumido desde que llegaron… ¡Pero ahora todos se estaban burlando de él! ¿¡Qué tenía de malo que le gustara el ramen!? Además, no era como si se alimentara sólo a base de fideos…

\- Eres un borde… -le susurró a Sasuke-.

Era su culpa que ahora se estuvieran mofando de él. Pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no reírse a carcajadas como los otros.

\- Va, no te enfades -le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él, quitándole la cerveza de las manos-. Era una broma.

Y sin apartarle los ojos de encima, le dio un corto sorbo antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

Si no fuera porque ya se sentía bastante avergonzado por ser el centro de atención… Le estaría replicando. No sólo se metía con él sino que encima tenía que robarle su cerveza.

" _Pedazo de cretino…_ ", resopló por la nariz, frunciendo el ceño.

Le recordaba terriblemente a aquellos primeros días en los que apareció por la cafetería. Ya se había olvidado de lo mucho que parecía disfrutar entonces sacándole los colores de esa manera, cuando sabía que no podía contestarle sin sentirse aún más ridículo por ello.

Debía de ser masoca. Sí. No encontraba otra explicación para sentirse atraído por ese cretino.

Quizá, por eso mismo, o quizá por pasarle parte del bochorno que sentía, fue que no quiso reprimir el impulso que tuvo de cogerle de la pechera y atraerle hacia sí, besándole en los labios. Reacción que a aquel pareció divertirle… Pues comenzó a reír para sí al tiempo que le devolvía el beso.

\- Bueno, ¿pizza entonces? -dijo Suigetsu, levantándose de su asiento-.

\- Como queráis.

\- ¡Pizza se ha dicho!

Y al ver que todos se levantaban y recogían sus cosas, Naruto fue a imitarles pero Sasuke le cogió del brazo y de un tirón le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Aún no se van, tranquilo -le dijo con calma-.

Sasuke entonces le hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaban los otros, y vio cómo aquellos se acercaron hasta la barra, Suigetsu dándole un trago a su cerveza. Aún no se la había terminado.

" _¿Se han levantado… para dejarnos solos…?_ ".

\- Naruto… Yo…

El tono de voz de Sasuke le llamó la atención, haciendo que se girase a mirarle expectante. Aquel se llevó la mano al cuello, masajeándose levemente, y escondiendo la cara tras su flequillo. Fuera lo que fuera que quisiera decir, tenía esa actitud de arrepentimiento que le salía a veces. ¿Había hecho algo, y no se había dado cuenta?

Aunque, bueno, le había molestado que por su culpa los otros se hubieran mofado de él. Pero tampoco era para tanto… En verdad era una tontería, no era para ponerse así.

¿O es que… le había ocurrido algo grave…? ¿Había ocurrido algo la noche anterior después de volver a casa?

Dándole un pensamiento, cuando no quedaban para ir a jugar al baloncesto, Suigetsu no solía acompañar a Sasuke cuando quedaban después de trabajar, si es que el moreno tenía intenciones de irse luego con él a su piso… ¿Por qué habían venido juntos?

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le inquirió al empezar a ponerse nervioso cuando aquel no continuó-.

Sasuke apretó los labios entonces, y se giró levemente para mirarle de reojo. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza pero, cada vez más, sus silencios le atacaban los nervios.

\- Gracias por lo de anoche.

" _¿Cómo?_ "

\- ¿Por lo de anoche?

\- Por venir… -susurró, escondiéndose de nuevo tras el flequillo-.

\- Joder, Sasuke -dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Me estabas asustando...

¿Por qué le daba vergüenza ahora por eso? Si es que de verdad… A veces le sorprendía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser. ¿Es que de verdad creía que había sido una molestia ir a verle?

Tal vez al final no le contó que se había estado deprimiendo él solo toda la tarde, pero es que realmente le pareció una tontería después de que Sasuke le contara lo que le había sucedido.

Y de todas maneras se le olvidó por completo en el momento que Sasuke se puso en contacto con él. Quizá fuera una gilipollez, pero el simple hecho de que se acordara de él hizo que se le aligerara el alma. Y una vez estuvo junto a él... Fue todo un alivio poder verle y pasar aunque fuera sólo un rato juntos.

De un bote, arrastró la silla para pegarla un poco más a la del moreno haciendo que aquel se girase a mirarle con algo de sorpresa. Y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser.

\- Creía que sabías que podías avisarme cuando quisieras -susurró inclinándose hacia él-.

Y aquel se quedó sin palabras, permaneciendo ambos mirándose fijamente en silencio. ¿Es que hasta ahora no había entendido que…?

" _Le quiero..._ "

No es que se sorprendiera a sí mismo en exceso pensando en aquello. Al fin y al cabo… Claro que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba estar al lado de Sasuke. Pero era la primera vez que, realmente, quería a alguien de esa manera. Y no porque le atrajera sólo físicamente, ni porque tuviera curiosidad -como había sido el caso con los que se había acostado antes...

Es que si no tenía a Sasuke cerca, no se sentía tranquilo.

Le necesitaba para poder respirar.

\- Sólo tienes que darme un silbidito y vendré volando -murmuró con una sonrisa-.

\- ¿Q-quién te crees que eres? -le puso la mano en la cara para alejarle-. ¿Superman?

\- No, un súper saiyajin* -dejó escapar una risilla traviesa, cogiéndole de la muñeca-. ¿No ves que se me ha vuelto el pelo rubio?

\- Y yo soy Luffy*, no te fastidia… -dijo con la boca pequeña-.

Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeña carcajada ante la actitud del moreno, inclinándose un tanto más para apoyar la frente con la suya.

En serio… No entendía por dónde le venía la vergüenza, pero le resultaba encantador ver a Sasuke de aquella manera.

Y de un arrebato, le rodeó con los brazos atrayéndole hacia sí, dejándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. A lo que el moreno respondió, si bien no esperaba otra reacción, colando los brazos entre sus cuerpos, empujándole para intentar separarle. Y es que siempre que le sacaba los colores…

\- ¡Suéltame, dobe!

\- No quiero -sonrió ampliamente, besándole de nuevo-.

\- Naruto… -siseó amenazante-.

Pero ya se conocía esa réplica, no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Suéltame -contestó serio-.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo lo digo.

\- Hmmm…

Hizo como si le diera realmente un pensamiento. Pero en su lugar, lo que hizo fue estrecharle un tanto más entre sus brazos, hasta que aquel pareció darse por vencido, dejando de forcejear.

\- Nos están mirando… -dijo en un suspiro el moreno, apoyando la frente en su hombro-.

Por un instante, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Era algo a lo que intentaba restarle importancia últimamente, pero siempre estaba ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Si bien, al recorrer con la vista todo lo que les rodeaba, lo único que encontró fue que, al mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigos -junto a la barra-, Kiba se giró a mirarle un instante para devolver su atención después a la conversación que tenía con Shikamaru y Suigetsu. Nada más.

Pero de todas maneras...

\- ¿Y? ¿Es un problema?

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke le daba importancia? Hasta ahora nunca se había apartado si le daba un beso, aunque fuera fugaz. Es más, casi siempre era él quien le ponía en aprietos.

\- No… -contestó en un susurro-.

Entonces… ¿Le había querido chantajear...?

Pero el pensamiento se desvaneció en el momento que Sasuke sacó los brazos de entre sus cuerpos y le rodeó para abrazarse a él.

Estaba raro… Sasuke estaba muy raro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -le musitó al oído-.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada, Sasuke? -quiso separarle para mirarle a la cara, cogiéndole de los hombros-.

Y aunque en un primer momento aquel se negó, ante su terquedad cedió. Pero apartó la mirada enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -insistió-.

\- No pasa nada, Naruto. Estoy cansado, nada más. Ayer fue un día largo.

De nuevo, volvió a inclinarse hacia él, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Realmente parecía cansado. Pero aún así… Naruto tenía la sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo. ¿Por qué si no les habían dejado solos? No es que fuera algo raro cuando se tenían que despedir, generalmente se hacían a un lado. Pero acababan de llegar…

\- ¿Has discutido con tu madre? -le preguntó, paseándole las manos por la espalda-.

\- No…

\- ¿Pasó algo anoche?

Bajo sus manos, Naruto sintió cómo el moreno tomaba aire lenta y profundamente. Y con la misma parsimonia se separó de él dejando escapar un largo suspiro, clavando los ojos en él. Y se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle.

Pero por algún motivo… Y aunque no le negó el beso… No se sentía tranquilo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, dobe. Estoy cansado, nada más -repitió al separarse de él-. Además… Como comprenderás el ambiente en casa ahora mismo no es el mejor del mundo… -murmuró-.

" _Ajá…_ ", dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación.

¿Por qué tenía que guardárselo todo?

\- Suéltalo de una vez, Sasuke -se cruzó de brazos molesto-. Luego me dices a mí.

Irritación de la que pareció contagiarse el otro, pues frunció el ceño de forma acentuada. Pero esta vez no pensaba ceder. Si estaba entendiendo bien las cosas, Sasuke había tenido las intenciones de contárselo desde buen principio. Al menos así lo entendía, pues Suigetsu era quien había hecho que los otros se levantaran. Así que algo habían tenido que hablar de camino, antes de llegar al local. Motivo suficiente para insistir.

Así que se quedó ahí, sosteniéndole la mirada, hasta que aquel se dio por vencido. Sasuke se recostó un poco en la silla, apoyando la mejilla en su puño.

\- Ayer insulté a mi abuela -le miró de reojo-.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- En el cementerio -le aclaró-.

\- Ah… -asintió-.

" _Bueno, normal…_ ", pensó para sus adentros.

Si había entendido bien la historia… Insultar sería lo más bonito que hubiera hecho él si alguien manchaba el nombre de su madre.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso…? -preguntó aún confuso-.

\- Pues… -apretó los labios por un momento-. Que mi hermano está cabreado conmigo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí, Naruto, porque sí -se pasó la mano con exasperación por la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo-. Porque si no llega a estar ahí le hubiera dado una bofetada a la vieja esa ¿Quién se cree que es para insultar a mi madre y a mi familia? -masculló entre dientes para no alzar la voz-. Pero claro, reaccionar así es impropio de un Uchiha. Todos en mi familia tienen la cabeza fría y piensan antes de hacer nada. Pero yo no, ¡joder!

Totalmente frustrado, aquel se inclinó para cubrirse la cara con la mano.

Y Naruto se quedó ahí congelado sin saber qué decirle. No le había visto nunca perder los nervios por nada. Incluso aquella noche en el pub, cuando aquel borracho quiso pegarle… Se mantuvo más sereno que nadie a su alrededor. Y, desde luego, mucho más sereno que él.

\- Te juro que si mi hermano no hubiese estado ahí… -susurró entre dientes-.

\- Sasuke, deja de darle vueltas. Al final no pasó nada, ¿no? -quiso calmarle-.

\- ¡Pero pudo haber pasado! ¡Ahora podría estar pasando la noche en el calabozo, ¿sabes?! Como si no le diera ya problemas…

\- ¿A quién le das problemas?

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, completamente inmóviles.

Naruto era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Hasta ahora, siempre había tenido la impresión de que Sasuke era más calmado que él en situaciones así… Pero al parecer esos prontos suyos eran más frecuentes de lo que creía.

Si tan sólo fuese capaz de dejarlo todo salir y dejara de guardárselo para sí…

\- Sasuke -le llamó al ver que aquel no reaccionaba-.

Pero tampoco atendió a su llamado.

No pudo sino suspirar resignado y de nuevo le abrazó, haciendo que su cara quedara contra su pecho. Y es que no sabía qué hacer. Aquel idiota, por más que intentaba hacerle llegar que podía confiar en él, no quería dejarle pasar. No sabía a qué se debía, pero había un muro entre ellos que por más tiempo que pasaba, no podía atravesarlo.

\- Déjame ayudarte, Sasuke.

\- Ya me estás ayudando, dobe.

\- Si tú lo dices...

Con cierta pesadez, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, paseándole las manos por la espalda. Sasuke en cambio se mantuvo ahí inmóvil, dejándole hacer, sin volver a decir palabra.

Y la impotencia volvió a invadirle. Le dolía verle así y no poder hacer nada más por él.

Tras unos minutos así, Naruto alzó la vista hacia la barra, encontrándose con la mirada atenta de aquellos. Kiba le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, intrigado por lo que ocurría, pero Naruto simplemente se encogió levemente de hombros, moviendo el brazo lo suficiente como para que no pudieran verle la cara a Sasuke. Si fuera él, no querría que le viera nadie así.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 24 de septiembre**_

 _ **18:50 h**_

Después de aquello, y tras que llegara Chouji, Fueron a buscar alguna pizzería por los alrededores. Sasuke no había vuelto a abrir la boca y una vez llegaron, se entretuvo con su móvil. No era si no cuando le preguntaban directamente que contestaba, y, de verdad, ya sabía que por lo general no solía participar de las conversaciones pero le estaba poniendo histérico su comportamiento.

Había estado intentando encontrar la ocasión de hablar con Suigetsu a solas, por si aquel supiera algo, sonsacárselo. Pero claro… No iba a preguntarle nada teniendo a Sasuke al lado. Quizá pareciera distraído, pero estaba seguro que estaba atento a todo lo que se decía a su alrededor. Y cuando se levantó Suigetsu para ir al baño, se le unió Kiba también. Y no es que quisiera ocultarle nada a su amigo pero, si realmente había ocurrido algo, no quería que nadie más se enterase de los asuntos personales de Sasuke. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que Suigetsu le fuera a contar nada… Pero tenía que darle el intento.

Así que estuvo esperando a que fuera Sasuke quien se levantara para ir al baño. En ese momento podría pedirle a Suigetsu que le acompañara fuera y poder hablar a solas con él. Podrían inventarse cualquier excusa en el caso de que Sasuke regresara antes que ellos.

Pero esperó y esperó…

No hacía más que mirar a Sasuke de reojo, como bebía sorbos de su bebida con la pajita de vez en cuando, y no parecía tener intenciones de ir en breve a vaciar la vejiga. Y estaba empezando a notar una fina película de sudor por la sien de la tensión.

Y al final, terminó por ser él quien necesitó ir al baño.

Quiso aprovechar entonces para hacer que Suigetsu le acompañase, si bien no le parecía el mejor lugar pues quizá el propio Sasuke podría entrar tras ellos y encontrarles ahí a media conversación…

Pero también ese intento quedó ahí. A pesar de que le tiró levemente de la camiseta para llamarle la atención, no pudo decirle nada. Al parecer no entendió el mensaje que le mandó, moviendo rápidamente los ojos hacia los baños. Así que se resignó cuando aquel regresó a la conversación que estaban teniendo sin prestarle más atención, y se marchó solo antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

No quería ocultarse de Sasuke, pero tenía la impresión de que aquella era la única manera de conseguir algo de información…

" _¿Qué le pasa…?_ ", suspiró hastiado mirando el techo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru, y se giró para ver cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él. Aquel, sin más, se acercó hasta el urinario contiguo y suspiró con alivio.

\- A mí nada, ¿por qué? -mintió con la boca pequeña-.

\- Porque me estás poniendo nervioso.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú -dijo hastiado-. ¿Es que os habéis peleado antes?

\- No… -murmuró-.

\- Sasuke parecía cabreado… -insistió-. Y tú pareces una pared, macho. Te hablamos y como si oyeras llover.

A lo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. De verdad, hablando en serio, tenía que empezar a aprender a disimular un poco mejor. Y es que, cuando se trataba de Sasuke…

\- Me pasa que no sé qué le pasa -contestó al tiempo que le daba con el puño al botón de la cisterna, abrochándose la cremallera después-. Está raro.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No sé… -dejó caer los hombros, dirigiéndose al lavabo-, está súper callado ahí con el móvil… Sé que le pasa algo pero no me lo quiere contar.

\- Pues a mí me parece que está como siempre -sentenció el otro, acercándose para lavarse las manos también-. Al menos él sí responde cuando le hablan -le echó en cara-. Aún no me has contestado, para que lo sepas.

\- Contestar, ¿el qué?

\- Ahh… -suspiró con fastidio-. Que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Ino, y antes de ayer el mío. Vamos a celebrarlo este sábado. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Ah… -fue lo único que pudo llegar a decir-.

¿En serio… le habían preguntado? ¿Tan absorto se había quedado...?

\- Deja de montarte historias -le dio una colleja-, si no quiere contártelo será porque no tiene importancia.

\- Hmmm…

\- Además, ya habéis estado hablando antes, ¿no?

\- Sí… -asintió levemente-.

\- Entonces, ¿qué más quieres?

\- Es que no lo entiendes, Shikamaru. Estoy seguro d-

Pero no pudo terminar de explicarse. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Y no aporreó la pared porque tenía tope. Y al girarse ambos de un brinco para ver quién había irrumpido así… Se quedaron sin habla al ver entrar a toda prisa a Chouji, con la mano en la boca. Fueron fugaces los pocos segundos que tardó en encerrarse en unos de los retretes, pero desde luego que traía mala cara. Y estaba empezando a imaginar lo que le ocurría… cuando, en efecto, escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que empezaba a vomitar.

Naruto tragó con fuerza, sintiendo que se le fuera a revolver el estómago sólo de oírle.

\- Chouji -tocó en la madera su compañero-, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Y, de nuevo, la puerta del baño se abrió, entrando por ella esta vez Suigetsu. No traía mejor cara que el otro… Pero al menos no parecía tan mal.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? -llegó a preguntarle Naruto, antes de que se encerrara él también en un cubil-.

\- El cabrón de Sasuke… -murmuró-.

\- ¿Sasuke? -miró a Shikamaru, como si aquel pudiera contestarle-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sin embargo no le contestó. Y al escuchar de nuevo a Chouji… Decidió salir de ahí antes de que terminara por contagiarse de las náuseas de los otros.

Preocupado e intrigado, dirigió sus pasos a prisa hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los otros. Preocupación que se acentuó al acercarse cuando vio al moreno y cómo se tapaba la cara con la mano, su cuerpo temblando… Hasta que vio a Kiba tras él, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -les preguntó confuso-.

\- Q-que son… son unas nenazas… -dijo entre risas, señalando a Sasuke-.

\- ¿Qué has hecho…? -inquirió temeroso de saber la respuesta-.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… -rio entre dientes-. ¿Quieres verlo?

¿Sinceramente? No estaba del todo seguro de querer saberlo al ver dónde habían terminado aquellos dos. Pero al alzar el móvil Sasuke para enseñarle la pantalla, vio una chica bastante mona en lo que parecía el salón de su casa… Cosa que despertó su curiosidad. ¿Qué podía hacer una chica así… para que aquellos dos acabaran potando*? ¿Iba a descuartizar algún animal? ¿O…? ¿No sería un vídeo porno…?

Por un instante, contuvo la respiración barajando posibles hipótesis, y desvió la mirada a Sasuke para intentar encontrar alguna respuesta. A lo que aquel le contestó estirando un poco más la sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

Vale.

Era un reto.

Y Sasuke era capaz de verlo sin inmutarse…

\- Vale -respondió con falsa resolución-.

Quizá Shikamaru tenía razón. Sasuke se estaba comportando igual que siempre. Y había sido él mismo quien le había dicho antes al moreno que no le diera más vueltas al asunto… Tal vez estaba exagerándolo todo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 24 de septiembre**_

 _ **19:30 h**_

" _Si es que tengo que ser masoca..._ ", rumió para sus adentros apoyando la cabeza en la mano, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Había empezado a llover poco después de que se marcharan de la pizzería. Tuvieron suerte de llegar al coche sin acabar empapados.

Aún tenía el estómago un poco revuelto por el vídeo aquel. Había conseguido mantenerse en su sitio y no salir corriendo a vomitar, pero en serio… ¿¡Quién coño era capaz de comerse cinco kilos de comida y quedarse tan pancho!? Sólo de pensarlo le daba angustia...

Y no es que esa chica lo hiciera de vez en cuando, es que lo hacía casi cada día para actualizar su canal de youtube… ¿Dónde le cabía tanta comida…?

" _Ugh…_ "

\- … a un karaoke que hay en la playa.

\- Ah, ¿ése que hay al lado del 'First Kitchen'*?

\- Sí, ése, ése.

\- ¿De qué habláis? -quiso saber Naruto-.

Había estado tan absorto que no se enteró de cuándo empezaron a hablar.

\- De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shikamaru e Ino -le aclaró el castaño emocionado-, lo van a celebrar en un karaoke.

\- Ahh…

\- Que hablando de eso, vosotros vais, ¿no?

\- Yo le he dicho que sí.

\- Yo también -vio que asentía el moreno por el rabillo del ojo-.

\- ¡Buaaaaaaahh! ¡Podremos jugar un partidillo de fútbol ahí en la arena!

\- Si no llueve -puntualizó Sasuke-.

\- De ilusión también se vive -se burló Naruto-.

\- ¡No seáis aguafiestas! ¡No va a llover!

A lo que ambos comenzaron a reír entre dientes por la rabieta de Kiba.

Después de todo… Shikamaru tenía razón. El único que se había estado comportando raro era él, no Sasuke. Al menos así fue después de que se desahogara.

\- Osti, tío… Mañana va a caer la de Dios… -murmuró el castaño a su espalda-.

\- Argh… ¿Más que ahora?

\- Como tres veces más. Dan treinta y cinco mililitros por metro cuadrado hasta las dos de la tarde.

\- Genial…

\- Hmmm… Qué bien estaremos en casita… -dijo Sasuke al aire-.

\- Sí… -asintió levemente-.

Y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al día siguiente tenía el día libre… Y Sasuke iba a quedarse a dormir con él. Ya podía anticipar esa pereza placentera que sentía al despertar a su lado… Podía imaginar perfectamente el bienestar que sentiría de estar calentito bajo la manta, abrazado a él, mientras fuera se podría escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. Igual que cuando estuvieron en casa de sus padres. Si no fuera porque se despertó Sasuke al rato, quizá hubiera vuelto a caer dormido.

Pronto sería algo bastante frecuente al entrar el otoño.

\- Ah, que por cierto… ¿Qué os parece si pasamos un fin de semana en casa de mis padres?

\- ¿¡Cuándo!? -salto emocionado enseguida Kiba-.

\- Dentro de un par de semanas.

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó curioso Sasuke-.

Y es que, bueno, entre unas cosas y otras… Casi se había olvidado.

\- Hmm… Pues es que… -fue bajando el tono de voz-, ...el día diez es mi cumpleaños…

\- ¡Buaah! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Por qué no lo habías dicho antes!?

\- ¿Y tu madre nos va a dejar montar fiesta? -preguntó con sorna-.

Y no sin motivo.

Hacía un par de semanas, cuando salieron a jugar al billar… Bueno, se tomó quizá un par de cervezas de más y Sasuke hubo de conducir hasta su piso, ya que obviamente él no se encontraba en condiciones.

No es que se hubiera emborrachado, no, pero empezó a notar esa chispa que le decía que debía parar de beber. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que, de camino a casa, su madre le llamó y en su euforia le cogió el teléfono.

Mal hecho.

Realmente no recordaba muy bien de qué fue que hablaron pero sí la bronca que le cayó al día siguiente.

\- Realmente lo que le preocupa es que tenga un accidente con el coche -suspiró resignado-. No creo que se enfade si estamos en casa.

\- De todas maneras creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras a tu padre -le aconsejó el castaño-, seguro que encuentra la manera de convencerla.

\- O podemos celebrarlo otro día en tu piso -sugirió el otro-. Ese día es mejor que lo pases con tu familia*, ¿no?

\- También es verdad -apoyó Kiba-.

\- Hmmm…

Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón. Pero aún así se sentía emocionado de pensar que este año podría celebrarlo con un montón de amigos. No se había acordado de mencionárselo antes a los demás porque estaba algo distraído…

Pero es que en casa de sus padres había sitio de sobra y podría invitarlos a todos a pasar un fin de semana. Podrían montarse su propio karaoke y jugar a la consola hasta las tantas. Por no mencionar que, al vivir en una zona apartada, no molestarían a nadie si tenían la música un poco alta. Y estaba seguro de que incluso sus padres se les unirían. A su madre le gustaba el karaoke también.

" _Podría pedir un par de días de vacaciones…_ ", rumió para sus adentros.

\- Bueno, ya veremos. Hablaré con ellos.

Y desconectó de nuevo de la conversación centrándose en la carretera, tomando el desvío para ir a casa de su amigo. No había mucho tráfico, pero la carretera estaba completamente encharcada y debía prestar atención. Mejor prevenir que curar.

\- En fin, si salís mañana me decís algo, ¿eh? -dijo Kiba, desabrochándose el cinturón cuando aparcó frente a su casa-.

\- Siiii.

\- Buenas noches -se despidió el moreno, girándose en su asiento para chocar el puño con él-.

\- Buenas noches -se despidió también el otro, con una amplia sonrisa-.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, pero parecía que Sasuke empezaba a tener más confianza con él.

Naruto imitó a los otros, y se despidió de Kiba. Aquel salió a prisa del coche y a la carrera se dirigió hasta el porche, despidiéndose una vez más de ellos con la mano antes de entrar en casa.

No fue hasta entonces que Naruto emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

No es que no disfrutara de la compañía de su amigo… Pero ahora que por fin estaba a solas con Sasuke se sintió completamente relajado al fin. Si verdaderamente tenía algo que decirle, ahora no tendría impedimentos en hacerlo. Y si no… Ahora podría abrazarle y besarle cuando le viniera en gana. Por más que quisiera hacerlo cuando estaban por ahí, tenía que contenerse siempre porque si fuera por él, estaría siempre pegado como una lapa.

Además de que podría pasarse la eternidad tumbado en el sofá, abrazado de él hasta quedar dormido. Le encantaban esos momentos en los que no existía nada más, tan sólo ellos, abrazándose, besándose y acariciándose, mientras veían alguna película.

\- ¿Qué te apetece ver hoy? -le preguntó el moreno, como leyéndole el pensamiento-.

\- Hmmm… ¿Qué tal 'Moon Child'? El prota es el mismo actor que el que hace de Kenshin.

\- Lo sé. La he visto unas cuantas veces.

\- Hmmmmm… ¿Bunraku?

\- Vista.

\- ¿'When Marnie was there'?

\- Vista. Además, no me pareció tan buena como dicen.

\- Hmmmmmm -frunció el ceño intentando encontrar algo que aún no hubieran visto-, ¿'The Last'?

\- ¿Me preguntas en serio…? -dijo con aversión en la voz-. ¿No has leído las críticas?

\- ¿No…?

\- Es una de las peores películas de los últimos años, un desperdicio total.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio. Al prota lo tratan casi como a un retrasado mental y el supuesto romance no es más que una burla vomitiva. Sólo les falta escupir arcoiris por lo que dicen -contestó con rotundidad-.

Tanta, que tenía que creerle. Sasuke tenía buen gusto para escoger películas. Bueno, tenía buen gusto en general, y de normal siempre hacía buenas elecciones.

\- ¿Has visto 'la chica que saltaba a través del tiempo'? -le preguntó el moreno tras un breve silencio-.

\- No, pero esa es vieja. ¿No las has visto ya?

\- Sí, pero hace tiempo. Creo recordar que usa una especie d-

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! -le cortó antes de que siguiera-. ¡No se te ocurra espoilearme!

\- O si no, ¿qué? -le retó-.

No le veía la cara porque estaba concentrado en el asfalto, pero estaba cien por cien seguro que debía de tener una sonrisa de esas retorcidas… Lo que terminó de convencerle de que realmente, Sasuke estaba con su humor de siempre.

\- Te daré un bocado mientras duermes.

\- Hmmm…

Y ahora debía estar alzando una ceja, incrédulo. Y se giró a mirarle sólo un momento para comprobarlo.

" _Lo sabía…_ ", rodó los ojos.

Pero bueno, no pudo sino sonreír para sus adentros de que todo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas.

\- Eso habría que verlo -le provocó el otro-.

\- No me tientes…

Y antes de que pudiera verle venir, Naruto le pellizcó levemente en el costado, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

\- Eres muy valiente cuando conduces.

\- Uhum -le concedió-.

Y es que sabía que, mientras estuviera al volante, Sasuke no le haría nada por la cuenta que le traía…

Si bien, en cuanto echó el freno de mano tras aparcar en el garaje, no tardó ni un segundo en devolverle el pellizco. Y eso que no había bajado la guardia y había intentado cubrirse con el brazo. Pero aún así, Sasuke era rápido cuando quería y no le dio tiempo, así que inmediatamente se quitó el cinturón y se retorció en su asiento, encogiendo una pierna por delante para cubrirse y levantó las manos para defenderse, riendo entre dientes.

Hasta ahora ya sabía de sobras que llevaba las de perder… Tenía más cosquillas que el otro, y aquel se las encontraba con pasmosa facilidad, pero aún así le encantaba hacer ese tipo de chiquilladas.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con calma Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón, y como acto reflejo Naruto se encogió un tanto más, intentando cubrirse todos los puntos flacos. A lo que el moreno dejó escurrir una torcida sonrisa. Le tenía atrapado, y Sasuke lo sabía.

\- Y ahora… ¿Qué?

\- Ahora es cuando me dejas bajar del coche tranquilamente para que podamos subir a casa… -rio nervioso, no del todo seguro de que fuera a hacer como le pedía-.

\- Hmmmm… -alargó la sonrisa, alzando una ceja, e inclinándose hacia él-. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo…? -amagó como si fuera a pellizcarle en el muslo, haciéndole dar un respingo-.

\- Porque si no, nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche -apretó los labios para que no le saliera la risa tonta-.

\- Fu… -rio para sí, girándose en su asiento-. Me parece justo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 24 de septiembre**_

 _ **21:40 h**_

Justo… ¡Unas narices!

No paró de pincharle durante todo el camino hasta arriba. Incluso se llevó un buen pellizco en el brazo, así de gratis, antes de montar en el ascensor para dejar el garaje… Simplemente porque, de nuevo, el moreno había visto una matrícula capicúa… ¿¡Pero de dónde demonios se había sacado ese juego!? Aunque lo que más rabia le daba era que no se había dado cuenta él. ¡Ésta se la guardaba! ¡Vaya que sí!

El caso es que, con la tontería, no habían parado de hacer el idiota hasta que finalmente Naruto se dio por vencido. Hasta ahora ya se había dado cuenta de que, en cuanto a fuerza se refería, era más fuerte que él. Y no quería terminar por hacerle daño sin querer. Motivo por el que se reprimía bastante, y no sabía si el moreno era consciente de ello o no… Pero justamente por eso era por lo que al final no podía contenerle, y el otro aprovechaba cualquier resquicio para encontrarle las cosquillas.

Pero bueno. Él se sentía feliz así.

Echando la vista atrás… Cuando Sasuke fue por primera vez a su casa no podía haber imaginado que realmente iban a terminar teniendo tantas confianzas, ni que fueran a empezar a salir juntos tan a menudo. Mucho menos que se fuera a hacer costumbre que terminaran el día viendo una película, abrazados el uno del otro, tumbados en su sofá.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie. Al principio, cuando empezó a acudir a aquella asociación… Las veces que terminaba en un 'love hotel' amanecía solo, sintiéndose completamente usado. Y con el tiempo fue algo que él mismo empezó a imitar: iba, se desahogaba, y se largaba antes de quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo con Sasuke todo era diferente.

Quizá por andar pensando en ello la película le afectó más de la cuenta. A pesar de que era obvio que la chica y el chico estaban completamente enamorados… Al final él se marchó, después de todo. A pesar de que por un instante parecía que fuese a quedarse con ella… Se marchó. Y la música de 'ending' tampoco ayudaba nada, hablando de no volver a ver nunca más a la persona que amas, recordando el pasado intentando olvidar esos momentos de felicidad...

Y no pudo sino abrazarle un tanto más fuerte, dejando escapar un suspiro.

No quería ponerse a pensar en que algo así le fuera a suceder, ahora que había encontrado a Sasuke. Por primera vez en su vida, podía imaginarse viendo pasar el tiempo al lado de alguien.

\- No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar ahora… -dijo burlón el moreno, alzando un tanto la vista-.

\- ¿Por qué habría de llorar? -quiso disimular-.

Pero por más que quiso, no pudo contener una lágrima, y con la desazón recorriéndole el pecho alargó el brazo hasta la mesa para coger el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

Sasuke debió percatarse de su humor pues de repente se quedó en silencio, simplemente devolviéndole el abrazo.

Y así se quedaron durante varios minutos. Los que tardó en darse cuenta de que quizá le estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza contra sí, por lo que aflojó un poco sus brazos.

\- ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar? -le preguntó Sasuke, acariciándole por el costado-.

\- No es nada… -suspiró-. Es sólo que… -apretó los labios por un instante-. La puta canción era súper depresiva.

\- ¿Sinceramente?

\- Sinceramente.

No es que le estuviera mintiendo… O bueno, no del todo. Pero ahora que todo estaba tranquilo entre ellos dos, no quería fastidiarlo con sus miedos. ¡Claro que era depresiva! Por un momento, le había recordado por qué le costó tanto de dar el paso de confesarse al moreno, y por qué le había vuelto a asaltar aquella pesadilla. Quería ser algo en la vida de Sasuke. Y no un simple amigo como sugería la canción. Le costaba horrores despedirse de él como para pensar que, tal vez, en un futuro, tuviera que resignarse a quedarse a un lado y que fuera otra persona quien le hiciera feliz. Que si eso ocurría, el tiempo mismo se encargaría de poner distancia entre ellos, e irremediablemente llegaría el día en el que perderían cualquier tipo de contacto.

¡Claro que era depresiva!

\- Hey… -le llamó Sasuke, poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla-.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los labios con fuerza, y tenía la vista totalmente borrosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada.

\- Naruto…

\- Ya te lo he dicho -se restregó la mano libre por los ojos para aliviar la picazón-, la puta canción era súper depresiva.

\- ¿Y qué decía?

\- ¿No la estabas escuchando?

\- ¿La verdad? -hizo una breve pausa-. No.

En silencio, se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Permitió que le apartara con el pulgar una lágrima más que se le había escapado. Si bien Sasuke no dejó de acariciarle la mejilla, cosa que sólo hacía que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se acrecentara. Sólo de pensar en que, tal vez, llegara el día en el no podría sentir el tacto de su piel sobre la suya…

Puso la mano sobre la del moreno y giró la cara, apretando los ojos, dejándole un suave beso en la palma.

\- Te quiero, Sasuke -murmuró con la voz ronca, rozando los labios en su piel-.

Y de repente sintió como si toda la sangre le abandonara la cara, al darse cuenta él mismo de que lo había dicho en voz alta sin pensar.

Lentamente fue girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, con el pánico recorriéndole las venas, y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Y es que esas dos palabras… Sabía que podían ahuyentar a cualquiera si no se decían con cuidado.

Y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que Sasuke le observara desde arriba sin decir nada, completamente inmóvil. Sin pestañear siquiera. Totalmente congelado, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Sasuke, no te lo tom-

\- Cállate -murmuró-.

\- Sasuke, por favor n-

\- Que te calles -le puso mano en la boca-.

De nuevo, toda esa intranquilidad que le había estado sofocando toda la tarde le invadió, sintiendo que se le enfriara el cuerpo. No sabía adivinar exactamente qué era lo que le podía estar pasando por la cabeza… Por su tono de voz, y el poco empeño que hacía por mantenerle callado, creía que no estaba enfadado al menos. Pero el silencio que siguió, y el gesto como de espanto que portaba Sasuke… hacía que a cada latido la angustia fuera en aumento.

Con cuidado, aquel se irguió, al tiempo que le apartaba la mano paseándola por su cuello, y luego por su pecho. Y con relativa calma se sentó sobre sus caderas, paseando de forma ausente las manos por sus costados, y subiendo hasta sus pectorales, en apenas un roce.

Y no sabía por qué de todo, pero empezaba a sentirse aterrado.

\- Sasuke…

Aquel levantó la mirada de sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. Pero tenía la mirada completamente perdida.

Y Naruto, a cada segundo que pasaba sin respuesta, no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderase más de él. Quería pedirle disculpas por haberlo dicho sin pensar, que no se lo tomara en serio -aunque en realidad no fuese verdad-, que no se marchara, y que no le dejara solo ahora que empezaba a ser feliz. Porque ya se había dado cuenta últimamente de que su felicidad pasaba por él, y que si Sasuke le dejaba, no sabía qué iba a ser de él. Ni quería pensar en ello.

Pero también sabía que si no decía las palabras adecuadas para ese momento, para Sasuke, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y la impotencia comenzó a devorarle.

Por eso, le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando el moreno se inclinó hacia él y le besó suavemente los labios. Besos y caricias que empezó a repartir por su cara y su cuello, paseándole las manos por los costados. Pero a pesar de lo gentil que estaba siendo… Tenía un nudo en el pecho que le quitaba el aire. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sensación que se acrecentó cuando Sasuke, poco a poco, se fue escurriendo entre sus piernas, colando una mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el abdomen.

Hasta ahora, no habían pasado de las caricias por encima de la ropa, evitando cualquier punto sensible. Le pidió tiempo al moreno, y se lo concedió sin rechistar. No entendía que de repente faltara a su muda promesa.

\- Sasuke… -le puso la mano en el brazo, pidiéndole silenciosamente que parase aquello-.

Sin embargo, el moreno no le escuchó. No fue brusco, pero le cogió la mano y la apartó.

Empezaba a ser incapaz de retener las lágrimas, y su respiración se aceleraba por momentos.

Y fue cuando sintió el cálido tacto de la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla, apartándole las lágrimas, que se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.

Y cada vez se sentía más aterrado.

Sentía que no le miraba a él. El Sasuke que él conocía no estaba ahí: era incapaz de leerle el gesto que tenía en el rostro, completamente inexpresivo.

\- Por favor, no… -le pidió cuando el moreno se inclinó a besarle de nuevo-.

Naruto giró la cara, evitando que le besara en los labios. Sin embargo pareció darle igual a aquel, que comenzó a besarle por el cuello, acomodando el cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejándose reposar, meciéndose lentamente sobre él.

No es que, si Naruto hubiese querido, no hubiera podido zafarse de él. Realmente no estaba haciendo fuerza alguna, pero se sentía incapaz de apartarle. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, lo estaría disfrutando. Había pensado que, con el carácter que se gastaba, tal vez Sasuke sería más brusco en una situación así. En cambio, sus caricias eran casi de adoración.

\- Sasuke, por favor… -le volvió a pedir al sentir que una de sus manos se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna, bajando por la cadera-.

Y ahí se quedó: el moreno pareció volver a sus sentidos, quedándose inmóvil por un momento.

Con la respiración completamente fuera de control, se quedó mirándole a los ojos unos instantes. Sin embargo no fue capaz de reprimir el sollozo, ahora que todo había pasado. Y giró la cara, apretando los ojos y los dientes fuertemente para ahogar el llanto.

\- Naruto… -le llamó, apartándole el flequillo de la cara-. Naruto, lo siento…

Aquel presionó los labios sobre su sien, y se mantuvo quieto ahí, sin decirle nada más. Aunque en ese momento, le dijese lo que le dijese… No se veía capaz de responder a nada. Tan sólo podía llorar, aliviando así de alguna manera la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Y es que… De verdad creyó por un momento que a Sasuke le daba igual. Que no significaba nada para él y que, quizá, si hubiese opuesto resistencia le tomaría por la fuerza. O eso era lo que había podido ver en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, Naruto -volvió a repetir-. Lo siento…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que a sus oídos le parecía sincero el arrepentimiento de aquel, Naruto era incapaz de responderle. No tenía ni idea de qué podía haberle pasado por la mente a Sasuke, pero le dolía el pecho. Mucho. Tanto que no encontraba las palabras que decirle, y comenzaba a sentirse incapaz de contener el llanto por mucho más.

Por lo que se levantó de ahí, haciendo al moreno a un lado, y a prisa salió del salón para encerrarse en el baño. Odiaba que le vieran llorar, pero lo que más le dolía… era que hubiese sido Sasuke quien le hiciera sentir así. Solo. Como si no hubiese sido más que otro de esos desconocidos que simplemente buscaban acostarse con él… y nada más.

Con ese desasosiego recorriéndole las venas, sintió como si las fuerzas le abandonaran el cuerpo, dejándose escurrir por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, y lo sabía. Empezaba a sentirse mareado por andar respirando a bocanadas por la boca sin control alguno.

Pero es que no entendía nada. Sasuke no era así… ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué había hecho eso...?

Tardó un buen rato en conseguir poner bajo control su respiración, tras lo que se levantó de ahí y se tomó su tiempo, echándose agua una y otra vez, aliviando un poco las punzadas irritantes que sentía tras los ojos. Y había esperado que el agua fría le ayudase a serenarse, pero no dejaba de sentirse desorientado.

Por un lado, Sasuke parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le había hecho daño. Pero por otro… No encontraba ningún por qué a que respondiera de esa manera. Claro está, si es que verdaderamente le había estado siendo sincero hasta ahora…

Necesitaban hablar. Necesitaba respuestas. Las necesitaba para poder comprenderle y Sasuke, quisiera o no, le iba a responder. De esa noche no pasaba.

Decidido, se encaminó de nuevo al salón. Esta era una charla que no quería forzar, pero que debían de haber tenido hacía tiempo.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó al marco de la puerta…

\- ¿Sasuke? -le buscó con la mirada-.

Se quedó mirando fijamente las cortinas, buscando cualquier movimiento que le indicara que había abierto la cristalera y que estaba fuera en la terraza.

Pero una vocecita, en el fondo de su mente, le estaba diciendo que Sasuke se había marchado.

Con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo, se apresuró a salir a la terraza. Pero ahí no estaba. Y escuchando de nuevo esa vocecita que le decía que se había ido… Salió apresurado hasta el recibidor, sintiendo cada latido golpearle con fuerza en el pecho, confirmando que… Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Sus zapatillas no estaban ahí. Se había ido de verdad.

Y no pudo si no quedarse ahí unos instantes sintiendo cómo se le resecaban los labios al respirar por la boca, incapaz de parpadear.

No podía creer que, realmente, Sasuke se había marchado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

Shubun*: día del equinoccio de otoño, es un día importante en Japón. Se reúne la familia para mostrar amor y respeto a sus difuntos y ancestros, y se acude a los cementerios para limpiar las tumbas y alrededores, así como para dejar flores frescas (algo similar al día 1 de noviembre aquí en España).

Onsen*: casas de baños termales, de origen volcánico.

Capicúa originario del catalán ("cap i cua" = cabeza y cola). Copio y pego de la RAE: Número que es igual leído de izquierda a derecha que de derecha a izquierda; p. ej., el 1331. U. t. c. adj.

En matemáticas se define como "número palíndromo" -según la wiki- pero eso no lo había escuchado en mi vida o_oUu Además de que el término 'palíndromo' se extiende a palabras e incluso oraciones enteras.

Ejemplos de la wiki: (en palabras) rotor, salas, seres, somos; (en frases) _La ruta natural_ ; _Anita lava la tina._

Tito*: forma cariñosa de decir tío (en España que yo sepa xD No sé si en látino américa se usa, pero por si acaso).

No te cortes*: sólo por si acaso (diferencias ligüísticas entre países, ya sabéis), que alguien se corte, que algo dé corte o sentirse cortado -en una situación embarazosa-, es sentir vergüenza. Ej: Me da corte (me da vergüenza) pedirle una cita; le da corte (le da vergüenza) hablar de sexo.

Que por cierto, creo que no lo he mencionado nunca o.o (aunque por contexto se entiende) Cuando alguna vez he escrito que a Naruto "no le da pena" o "no hace por pena" cualquier cosa (en referencia a Sasuke), quiero decir que no es 'lástima'. En latinoamérica se utiliza ese término más comúnmente para hablar de vergüenza, pero aquí en España no =/ Para hablar de vergüenza, decimos 'corte' o 'palo' (sí, palo xD "me da palo pedirle una cita". ¿De dónde viene esa expresión? No tengo ni idea lol xD )

Saiyajin*: Me siento vieja por tener que explicar esto… Pero quizá haya alguien que quizá lo desconozca TTATT Saiyajin es el término que le dan en Dragon Ball a los nativos del planeta Vegeta.

Luffy*: protagonista de One Piece.

Potar*: vomitar.

First Kitchen*: cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida japonesa. Venden desde hamburguesas y pasta, hasta platos típicos suyos (como ramen o yakisoba). Todo bastante variado xD

Pasar el cumpleaños con la familia*: en Japón tienen costumbre de reservar el día del cumpleaños a la familia. Únicamente los más allegados son invitados. Creo que es algo que cada vez es menos estricto, pero tradicionalmente es así =/ El cumpleaños lo celebran con los amigos otro día, y en un ambiente menos familiar.

* * *

 **29-03-16**

Madre mía… Me imagino que nadie se esperaba que terminase de esta manera… Y ciertamente, yo tampoco =/ Pero Sasuke es muy cabezón y no me deja… ^^Uu

Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba ¡gomen! ;A;

Lo cierto es que no termina de gustarme cómo ha quedado… Pero creo que ya está bien de darle vueltas -_- Al final me ha salido otro capítulo larguísimo (31 páginas, y eso que en principio éste sólo iba a tener 9...) Y pues, realmente no he vuelto a leerlo (después de reescribirlo)... Así que lo siento si he sido redundante -.-

Pero en fin. A lo hecho, pecho.

Y bueno, ya lo comenté en Tumblr, pero esta espera se debe a que revisando el capítulo (hace un mes) para corregir faltas de ortografía… Pues ya no estaba a gusto conforme estaba redactado =/ Así que me puse a reescribirlo… Y me quedé atascada ≧_≦

A parte de que también he empezado las prácticas… Y me está costando bastante acostumbrarme a mi nuevo horario =( No es que sea agotador físicamente, pero es extenuante mentalmente ≧_≦ Así que no me deja mucho tiempo para pensar ;_;

*suspira*

Así que nada, eso. Que no es que lo haya dejado, sino que no tengo tanto tiempo para pensar como antes TTwTT Además de que empiezo a estar falta de ideas para los "rellenos" -_-Uu

Y pues, como siempre, agradezco enormente vuestro apoyo! ;A; Y siento no haber contestado a los mensajes… No me gustan las excusas, pero de verdad que el tiempo es algo que me escasea bastante últimamente TT_TT ¡Gomen! ;A;


	26. Capítulo 22, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Jueves, 25 de septiembre**_

 _ **10:30 h**_

\- ¡Achuhu! -estornudó con violencia-.

Se sentía como un saco de patatas, no tenía otra definición.

La noche anterior, con la rabia aún recorriéndole el cuerpo, había salido en busca de Sasuke y con las prisas de alcanzarle antes de que llegara a la parada de metro, se fue sin paraguas a pesar de la tromba de agua que estaba cayendo. Aunque en aquel momento le dio igual. Así que, claro, acabó calado hasta los huesos.

Nada más llegar a casa se metió en la ducha para templar el cuerpo… Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Y para colmo, no le encontró.

Sólo esperaba que el catarro se quedara ahí y no le diera fiebre.

" _No sé por qué coño salí a buscarle…_ ", se reprochó para sus adentros.

Estaba cabreado con él, mucho. Tanto que si ahora mismo se le plantara delante le daría un buen puñetazo en la boca. Aunque no demasiado fuerte: quería que desembuchara de una buena vez qué narices era lo que le pasaba y si le partía la boca no podría hablar durante unos días…

No.

Pero un buen guantazo sí que se merecía. Por cretino. ¿En qué coño había pensado para comportarse así? ¿Qué se había pensado hasta ahora? ¿Que había estado jugando? ¿Había estado fingiendo hasta ahora… y, al darse cuenta de que realmente iba en serio con él, había decidido marcharse para dejar de lado su pasatiempo?

" _\- No quiero jugar contigo -le dijo al tiempo que le ponía las manos en las mejillas, buscándole con la mirada-. Me importas más de lo que tú piensas._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir…?_

 _\- Que me importas más que un simple polvo de una noche, dobe."_

Entonces, ¿por qué le dijo aquello? ¿Le había mentido?

" _No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ¿vale? Así que deja de huír de mí"._

Quería creer que no, al fin y al cabo… Hasta la noche anterior, ciertamente había cumplido su palabra…

Si realmente Sasuke hubiera querido jugar con él, estaba seguro de que hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerle ceder. Y tampoco es que hubiera sido difícil en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, todo en cuanto se refería al moreno… Siempre cedía casi sin rechistar. Bueno, tampoco era como si hubiera tenido que ceder. Se sentía siempre tan bien a su lado que le daba igual cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer, siempre y cuando pasaran tiempo juntos. Algo de lo que estaba seguro se había tenido que dar cuenta Sasuke.

Es decir, que si no le importara ni lo más mínimo, definitivamente se habría aprovechado. Pero de todas maneras tenía la firme convicción de que Sasuke no era así.

Irritado consigo mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en él, suspiró profundamente, acurrucándose mejor en el sofá, tapándose hasta arriba con la manta.

Se le pasó por la mente llamar a Kiba para que viniera a hacerle compañía, descartando la idea acto seguido. Estaba completamente congestionado y sin ganas de hacer nada, por no hablar del cabreo que aún tenía encima y que, seguramente, acabaría pagando su amigo.

No.

Mejor quedarse en casa tranquilito por un día y esperar a que se le pasara para poder pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Hasta el tiempo parecía acompañar su estado de ánimo. Tal y como había dicho Kiba el día anterior, fuera estaba cayendo el diluvio universal, golpeando el agua de la lluvia el ventanal de la terraza con fuerza, y los rayos y relámpagos parecían gritar en el cielo la rabia que le recorría por el cuerpo a él.

Lo que sí que iba a echar en falta en este día era que alguien le trajera una sopa bien calentita… Eso siempre le sentaba bien cuando se ponía enfermo.

" _¿Quedará ramen…?_ "

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 25 de septiembre**_

 _ **13:50 h**_

Desorientado, entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la música de su móvil. No sabía en qué momento debía de haberse quedado dormido, pero deseó que quien quiera que fuera hubiera esperado un par de horas para llamarle.

A tientas, cogió el dichoso teléfono, costándole un poco descolgar al no poder enfocar bien la vista. Y por un instante, pensó que al otro lado de la línea escucharía la voz del moreno, que le preguntaría si podían quedar, o si podría ir a verle… Claro está, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Qué tal?

\- Hmm…

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que fuera él… si ni tan siquiera se le había ocurrido pedirle su número?

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Estoy bien -mintió-. Me has despertado…

\- Oh, vaya -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Unn…

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos de nuevo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni tan siquiera con ella. Bueno, mucho menos con ella a decir verdad. Se sentía especialmente irascible y no quería pagar su malhumor con su madre.

\- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, mamá… -se masajeó el entrecejo al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor bajo la manta-. Estoy un poco cansado, nada más.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí… -suspiró irritado-.

\- Bueno, hablamos más tarde entonces. Llámame, ¿eh?

\- Sí, mamá.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo -insistió-. Estaré allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo -dijo con optimismo-.

Cosa que le hizo sentir culpable. Siempre estaba dispuesta para acudir en su ayuda a la más mínima indicación. Y aunque en parte le gustaba que se preocupara por él…

\- Gracias, mamá. Pero no hace falta, de verdad -dijo con convicción-.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la hacía sufrir con sus tonterías.

Cuando se sintiera un poco mejor, y menos irritable, debería de devolverle la llamada para no hacer que se preocupara de más.

Por el momento, después de colgar -y aunque hubiese preferido quedarse bajo la manta-, se levantó para dirigirse al baño y buscó el termómetro por los cajones. Se sentía acalorado y temía que su condición empeorase.

No había faltado nunca a trabajar, y esperaba que el día siguiente no fuera a ser la primera vez. Menos por semejante estupidez.

" _¿Que no iré al combini a comprar un analgésico…?_ ", pensó al ver su temperatura.

No es que fuera alta, pero empezaba a rozar lo que se consideraba fiebre.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 26 de septiembre**_

 _ **11:50 h**_

Era un trapo mugriento con patas.

Sí, eso era lo que era.

O al menos así se sentía, colocando las cajas de bebidas en su sitio.

No le había dado fiebre al final, pero aún sentía ese malestar fruto del catarro: le pesaban los párpados, parecía haber ganado al menos veinte kilos más, tenía el cuerpo un poco destemplado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que llegara el fin de su turno e irse a casa a tumbarse en el sofá y quedarse ahí para los restos, bien tapadito con la manta.

Y quizá hoy Sasuke daría señales de vida.

Seguía cabreado con él, pero quería aclarar las cosas de una buena vez y bien sabía que al moreno le costaba un par de días poner su cabeza en orden y darse cuenta de las estupideces que hacía a veces. En parte por eso había decidido no mandarle ningún mensaje el día anterior, además de que quería dejarle claro de alguna manera que estaba molesto con él.

Al final le había venido bien pasar un tiempo a solas para calmarse un poco. Dándole vueltas al asunto había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente algo debía estar taladrándole la cabeza a Sasuke. Pero siempre se lo guardaba todo para él, cosa que también le cabreaba.

" _Tanto que habla de no guardarse las cosas, el muy…_ "

Fuese lo que fuese, ¿no confiaba en él para contárselo? ¿Tan terrible era? A estas alturas, Sasuke ya debería de haberse dado cuenta que precisamente Naruto no iba a burlarse de cualquiera que fuese su problema, y que mucho menos iba a contárselo a nadie.

¡Si incluso le había contado un secreto que nadie más sabía, joder!

" _¿¡Cuál cojones es su problema!?_ ", bufó para sus adentros.

Es que, por más vueltas que le diera, no le entendía.

Sabía que era reservado respecto a sus asuntos personales, pero nunca le había presionado para que le contase nada. Todo lo que le había contado había sido por voluntad propia.

Y Sasuke parecía disfrutar realmente de su compañía, comparándolo a cuando estaba con sus amigos.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero el aura que irradiaba de él era bastante diferente cuando estaban ellos dos solos, a cuando estaban con sus amigos. Eso no podía haberlo estado imaginando. Y esas sonrisas que guardaba sólo para él…

\- Hey, Naruto -le llamó Chouji-.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Quieres probar mi nueva creación? -sonrió ampliamente-.

Naruto dejó la caja que llevaba a cuestas sobre la pila que estaba haciendo y se sacudió las manos, observándole. Como tantas otras veces, se acercó con la duda de si ésta sería una de esas ocasiones en las que le usaría como conejillo de indias… Pero al mismo tiempo le asaltó el recuerdo de lo que le contó Shikamaru.

\- Y… Hmmm… -intentó buscar las palabras para no sonar demasiado entrometido; pero realmente no se le ocurría otra manera de abordar el tema-, ¿qué tal con la chica ésta?

\- ¿Qué chica? -preguntó confuso aquel-.

Ambos se observaron durante tensos segundos, en los que Naruto no supo cómo excusarse sin delatar a Shikamaru.

" _...pero pensaba que te lo había contado_ ".

\- ¿No me habías dicho que estabas empezando a salir con una chica..? -comentó antes de darle un bocado a aquella especie de mochi*, huyendo de su mirada-.

Esperaba por los dioses que no se diera cuenta de que no era más que una mentira barata, o eso creía. Porque empezaba a estar seguro de que Chouji no le había comentado nada...

\- Ah… -rio nervioso, llevándose la mano a la nuca-, pensaba que te habías olvidado de eso.

...Hasta ese mismo momento.

En serio, debía de empezar a poner más atención. ¿Tanto le había estado ignorando?

Aunque de momento… En lo único que pudo pensar fue en salir disparado hacia la basura que tenía a unos cuantos pasos, y escupir lo que tenía en la boca.

\- ¡Chouji! ¿¡Qué mierdas le has puesto a esto!? -se quejó-.

\- ¿No te gusta? -preguntó falsamente apenado-. Hmmm… Tal vez no tendría que haberle puesto cebolla a la masa…

No quiso -ni pudo- evitar mirarle con repulsión. ¿¡Quién demonios le ponía cebolla a un dulce!? ¡Debería estar prohibido! ¡Alguien debería crear una ley por la que te mandaran directamente al infierno por ello!

\- ¡Qué asco, tío! -se quejó de nuevo, limpiándose la lengua con una servilleta-.

\- Vale, vale, no más cebolla para ti -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Gracias -respondió irritado-.

Sin más, aquel se puso a tararear y comenzó a recoger de la mesa todos sus artilugios de cocina mientras que Naruto se acercó a una de las neveras para coger una botella de agua y quitarse ese sabor de la boca. No sólo era la cebolla… Es que, a pesar de ser dulce, también le había metido algo de judía roja. Estaba seguro. Y no era el tipo de dulce que le gustara especialmente.

Aunque si Chouji pensaba que se iba a olvidar de nuevo, las llevaba claras.

\- Bueno, ¿y? -insistió-. ¿No me vas a contar nada?

\- ¿Sobre qué? -se quiso hacer el loco-.

\- Sobre la chica ésa.

\- Ah… -rio por lo bajo-. Pues lo cierto es que no hay mucho que contar... La acompaño a su trabajo cuando salgo de la pastelería de mi padre…

\- Hmmm… -sonrió-.

Ciertamente, era entrañable ver cómo poco a poco aquel iba poniéndose como un tomate. ¿Cómo había podido ignorar algo así?

Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Por lo menos el motivo por el cual andaba tan descentrado últimamente, y en el que no quería pensar ahora.

Pero Naruto mismo empezaba a darse cuenta de hasta qué punto había estado aislándose él solito, Sasuke aparte: llevaba trabajando ahí desde meses antes de conocerle y, sin embargo, no era hasta ahora que realmente empezaba a conocer a sus compañeros.

\- Aún sigo sin creerme que una chica tan guapa como ella se haya fijado en mí… -murmuró agachando la mirada-.

Comentario que captó su atención al instante, sintiéndose completamente identificado. A lo que no pudo si no suspirar.

" _Cretino…_ "

¡Si es que todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que recordarle a él! ¿¡Dónde narices se había metido!? ¡Tenían que hablar, pero ya! ¡Y el muy cretino no aparecía!

Por la mañana bien podría haberse pasado por la cafetería simplemente para decir " _hey, sigo vivo_ ", ¡pero no!

Y a pesar de que seguía molesto, empezaba a preocuparle.

Cuando se marchó el miércoles en la noche, era un poco tarde. Y ya no sólo eso. Es que si él se había resfriado, hasta el punto de sentir que todo el cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos volver a la cama cuanto antes, no quería ni pensar en cómo tendría que estar Sasuke teniendo anemia. Tenía entendido que con la anemia las defensas bajaban considerablemente, así que…

" _Ah…_ ", cayó en la cuenta.

Por eso, quizá, era que no había dado señales de vida. Seguramente andaría con fiebre, tirado en la cama…

Y aunque aquello no excusaba el hecho de que se marchara de aquella manera… Tal vez si le mandaba un mensaje se calmarían las cosas y podrían hablar cuando aquel se sintiera mejor.

" _¿¡Pero por qué coño tengo que ser yo!?_ ", se reprochó a sí mismo. " _¡Fue él quien se pasó de la raya sin razón! ¡Que me pida disculpas primero!_ ", bufó para sus adentros.

\- Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? -parpadeó varias veces, encontrándose cara a cara con Chouji-.

\- Que Ino te está llamando para que subas.

\- Ah… -rio por lo bajo-.

Inquieto de que tal vez pudiera entrever su nerviosismo, Naruto se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Debía enfocarse en su trabajo y dejar de pensar en él. Primeramente porque no valía la pena perder el tiempo pensando en algo que no podía solucionar unilateralmente, y segundo porque no quería que sus asuntos con Sasuke interfiriesen en lo demás.

Una amonestación por esa razón era ya suficiente y demasiado.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 27 de septiembre**_

 _ **22:50 h**_

Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en la pared del ascensor nada más cerró las puertas para subir a su piso, observando su reflejo en el metal de forma ausente.

Sasuke no había aparecido.

Y no es que le pareciera demasiado extraño, pues aún no había dado señales de vida. Ni un mísero mensaje con un " _hola, ¿que tal?_ ", mucho menos un " _lo siento por lo del otro día_ ".

Pero Sasuke no era de faltar a su palabra, y le había dicho a Shikamaru que iba a ir con ellos al karaoke.

Es decir, le estaba evitando.

Descaradamente.

" _¿Qué coño le pasa…?_ ".

Vale que se había enfadado con él y Sasuke -que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto- debía de haberse dado por enterado.

Pero había estado esperando que volviera para disculparse.

Él era así: hacía cualquier gilipollez y a los pocos días volvía con esa cara de arrepentimiento que no era necesario escucharle decir " _lo siento_ " para saber que lo sentía de verdad.

¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

Fue rememorando de nuevo lo que pasó aquella noche mientras caminaba ausente hasta su puerta, y de igual modo se quedó un rato sentado en el escalón de la entrada tras quitarse las zapatillas.

Todos le habían preguntado por él y lo único que pudo inventarse como excusa fue que se había resfriado. Lo que quizá no era mentira. Quería creer que esa era la verdadera razón por la que aún no se había puesto en contacto con él… Pero estaba empezando a inquietarle su silencio.

Quizá aquellas dos palabras fueron mucho más incómodas para el moreno de lo que él podía imaginar. Pero…

" _No debería de haberle pillado tan de sorpresa…_ ", suspiró afligido, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

Al fin y al cabo… A pesar de todo… Y a pesar de lo mucho que le había estado costando tomar cierto control en todo aquel torbellino de emociones… Creía que era obvio lo que sentía por él.

¿O es que… se habría cansado de esperar?

Cierto era que había dado por sentado que Sasuke esperaría lo que hiciera falta… Quizá había estado demasiado seguro de sí mismo en cuanto a aquella muda promesa.

Pero de verdad había disfrutado cada momento que pasaba con Sasuke, y creía que el moreno se sentía igual: nunca le decía que no a nada -salvo aquella vez que se negó a que le hiciera fotos en un principio, fruto de la vergüenza tal vez-; pero si hubiera habido algo que no quisiera hacer estaba seguro de que callado no se hubiese quedado.

Suspiró de nuevo al levantarse de ahí, encendiendo y apagando las luces según avanzaba por el pasillo. Pero justo antes de entrar en su habitación, completamente en penumbra, regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a coger su portátil y llevárselo al cuarto.

Odiaba sentirse solo y a pesar de que el piso era más bien pequeño, se le hacía enorme cuando no estaba acompañado.

Y quería ignorarlo, pero el nudo que comenzaba a hacérsele en el pecho estaba empezando a doler. Por lo que dejó su ordenador sobre la mesita de noche, y puso el último capítulo de animé que había visto para escucharlo de fondo mientras se aseaba antes de meterse en la cama.

Tenía la sensación de que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Domingo, 28 de septiembre**_

 _ **09:40 h**_

" _Nada…_ ", suspiró profundamente tras revisar su email.

¿Cuántos días iban ya?

¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Generalmente, Sasuke no tardaba más de dos días en decirle algo…

Suspiró de nuevo, dándose la vuelta en la cama, y se cubrió hasta arriba con la manta. No quería salir de ahí. Si bien sabía que, le apeteciera o no, tenía que ir a comprar.

Aunque durante los últimos días no hubiese comido todo lo que debería… Y a pesar de que Kiba tampoco había pasado por ahí como de costumbre -pues al parecer estaban bastante atareados en la veterinaria-, tenía el frigorífico más bien vacío.

Y como el día anterior habían ido al karaoke directamente después de trabajar…

Aún le costaba creer que ni tan siquiera Kiba se hubiera percatado de su humor. Quizá simplemente le había ignorado, del mismo modo que Naruto estaba tratando de ignorar el tema, de cara a los demás.

Aunque, igualmente, tanto que mejor para aquellos. Lo último que hubiese querido era amargarles la fiesta. Y de todas maneras le sirvió para despejarse un rato, pudiendo dejar de pensar en Sasuke por unas cuantas horas. Si bien toda su simulada 'tranquilidad' se fue al traste una vez se marchó de allí.

No se sentía del todo recuperado del resfriado aún, así que realmente no fue una mentira cuando les dijo a aquellos que se marchaba antes a casa para poder descansar. Pero en el fondo había estado deseando de que al menos Kiba regresara con él. Sin embargo aquel parecía estar pasándoselo bien, y Shikamaru se ofreció a llevarle a casa cuando quisiera irse… Así que no tuvo el valor de pedirle a su amigo que le acompañara.

Si todo esto hubiese ocurrido unos cuantos meses antes, quizá hubiera sido lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo. Pero andaba dándose cuenta de lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser sin darse cuenta y debía empezar a pensar un poco más en los demás. Si no hubiese sido por el comentario de Shikamaru, ni cuenta se hubiese dado de que Chouji andaba arreglándose más que de costumbre para salir.

Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, decidiendo levantarse de la cama y salir del piso. No le ayudaba nada estar comiéndose la cabeza él solo. Necesitaba ocuparse con algo para dejar de pensar.

" _Día de hacer limpieza general…_ ", se autoimpuso.

Esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Martes, 30 de septiembre**_

 _ **16:05**_

Con un profundo suspiro, apoyó la espalda en la puerta de su piso nada más cerrar, dejando caer al suelo su mochila, y cerró los ojos intentando controlar la angustia que se concentraba en su pecho.

Era el sexto día, sin noticias de Sasuke.

Quería pensar que simplemente necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, porque él mismo lo había estado necesitando también. Sólo esperaba que aquella noche llegase a casa sano y salvo y que simplemente le estuviera ignorando.

Cierto era que se había sentido dolido por lo que pasó. Aún seguía sin encontrar una respuesta plausible para explicar la reacción que tuvo el moreno. Pero tampoco quería sacar conclusiones sin haber hablado antes con él. Y, aunque fuera a golpes, tenía todas las intenciones de hacerle hablar.

Necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Lo necesitaba para poder comprenderle. Y necesitaba comprenderle porque si no, no podría permanecer a su lado sin volverse loco en el proceso.

Y no podía contemplar el hecho de que no le fuera a ver más.

Con otro profundo suspiro, recogió la mochila y la dejó en el escalón, sentándose para quitarse las zapatillas. Esperaba por los dioses que Kiba no tardase en llegar, y salieran pronto a correr un rato.

Hasta ahora había conseguido disimular bastante bien, y nadie se había dado cuenta de que, por dentro, estaba empezando a derrumbarse.

No podía permitirse que se le notara por fuera, por su propio bien. Necesitaba el trabajo para poder seguir ahorrando para cuando empezase el curso en abril y dejase el trabajo, si es que no quería depender de sus padres en un futuro.

Así que no era el momento de dejar que nadie se diera cuenta. Ni tan siquiera su amigo. Sentía que si le contaba a alguien toda la desazón que le empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo, terminaría por venirse abajo y no habría hombre en la faz de la tierra que le levantase.

Por eso intentaba mantenerse ocupado con lo primero que encontraba. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un minuto.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 03 de octubre**_

 _ **19:40 h**_

\- No, mamá… Vamos a cenar un poco de pescado al horno y arroz -contestó con desgana al tiempo que se pellizcaba la pierna-.

Vale.

Se estaba desesperando internamente.

Ya iban nueve días. Y al paso que iba, llegaría el décimo y Sasuke seguiría sin dar señales de vida.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Quería pensar que no, que simplemente le estaba ignorando y que, de un momento a otro, llamaría a su puerta y él abriría y le encontraría ahí de pie, mudo, llevándose la mano al cuello y mirándole arrepentido de reojo. Y él le dejaría pasar y, después de que Kiba se marchara a casa, se quedarían viendo una película hasta quedarse dormidos. Y que todo volvería a ser como era... ¡antes de que se le escaparan aquellas dos malditas palabras!

\- A mí no me engañas, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

\- ¡Ah, espera un momento, mamá! -exclamó con fingido apuro-.

Puso la palma de la mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro para volver a llenar los pulmones de oxígeno. Empezaba a ser difícil.

\- Ya está -se puso de nuevo el móvil a la oreja, intentando que su voz sonara un poco más animada-. No me pasa nada, mamá. Ha habido bastante faena hoy en la cafetería, estoy un poco cansado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro -se pellizcó de nuevo-.

Se mordió el labio y dejó escapar el aire lentamente para que su madre no pudiera escuchar el suspiro. Odiaba mentirle así.

\- Y bueno… ¿Cómo está Sasuke? ¿Anda por ahí?

Y por un momento perdió el aliento, quedándose sin palabras.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Está ocupado -repitió de forma mecánica lo que llevaba diciéndole a su amigo ya unos días-. Tiene un encargo y lleva toda la semana con la pintura.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien, ¿no?!

\- Sí…

\- ¡Seguro que le queda genial! ¿Sabes? Al final tu padre ha decidido poner el cuadro que me regaló en el despacho. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Dice que ya bastante lo miro yo, y que así puede verme mientras trabaja! -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Ah -rio con desgana-. Me alegro de que os haya gustado… -se le quebró un poco la voz al final-.

Hubo de llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar el gemido que estaba a punto de escapársele de la garganta.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kiba le quitó el teléfono de la oreja.

\- ¡Hey, Kushina! ¿¡Cómo va eso!? -le preguntó jovial a su madre, mirándole con reproche a él de soslayo-.

Y Naruto se quedó congelado.

No le había escuchado venir.

Y con la cara de horror que debía de habérsele quedado de que le viera, ahora no tendría una excusa creíble que decirle.

Se apoyó con las manos sobre la encimera, agachando la cabeza. Kiba mientras tanto, le dejó ahí, yéndose al salón mientras hablaba con su madre.

La había cagado.

Hasta ahora había conseguido mantener el tipo, no dejando que le consumiera el desasosiego… Pero ahora que le había visto la cara… tendría que contárselo. Y no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse a raya. Y necesitaba mantenerse a raya.

Le llevó largos minutos de respirar consciente y profundamente para poder calmarse. Todo tenía que tener una explicación. Todo en la vida tiene una explicación, ¿no? Sólo tenía que esperar por la respuesta.

\- Naruto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vente al salón y siéntate un rato. Ya pongo yo las pizzas en el horno.

Lentamente, se giró hacia la puerta para observar a su amigo. Tenía el gesto totalmente serio. Sin duda iba a tener que hablar con él.

Con pesadez, se irguió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón, tal y como le pidió.

Debía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y dejar de martirizarse. Tal vez le había ocurrido algo realmente. Tal vez no era que le estuviese ignorando a propósito.

En toda la semana no le había visto pasar por la avenida y las veces que había estado pendiente del tranvía, a las horas que solía cogerlo Sasuke, tampoco le había visto ahí. ¿Y si en verdad, le había pasado algo… y egocéntrico de él, creía que era por su causa que le ignoraba...?

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Sasuke? -le preguntó sin rodeos en cuanto volvió de la cocina con un vaso de agua-.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso… -cogió el vaso, dándole un sorbo-.

\- ¿En serio, Naruto? -se dejó caer sentado a su lado-.

\- Kiba, en serio, es complicado, ¿vale? -nervioso, se pasó la mano por la cabeza, echando hacia atrás el flequillo-.

\- Bueno, me creo lo suficientemente inteligente para poder seguir tu razonamiento -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que de repente evitas hablar de él?

\- Hoy no… Por favor…

\- Naruto, en serio, déjame ayudarte.

Con suma lentitud, Naruto dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y volvió a recostarse de lado en el sofá, evitando mirar directamente a Kiba. Sabía que le debía una explicación, más después de salvarle de su madre. Pero es que era escuchar su nombre…

\- Es que ni yo sé exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado… -terminó por decirle, con la voz ronca-.

Hundió la cara en el respaldar, y se abrazó las rodillas encogiéndose.

\- Estábamos viendo una peli el miércoles pasado, y la canción del ending era súper depresiva… Y le acabé diciendo que le quería sin querer y… -apretó los labios, no queriendo seguir, sintiendo el nudo en su pecho crecer-.

\- ¿Y…?

\- No sé, Kiba -se le quebró la voz-, de repente fue como si fuese otra persona.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Naruto alzó un instante la mirada. El castaño estaba con el ceño fruncido, serio, verdaderamente haciendo el intento de entenderle. Pero para que le entendiera…

\- Es complicado… -suspiró, volviendo a hundir la cara en el respaldar-.

\- Naruto, no me voy a ir de tu casa hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado para que estés así. Así que ve buscando las palabras. Yo voy a hacer las pizzas. ¿O quieres ramen?

\- No quiero nada…

\- Ahh… -suspiró profundamente el otro-.

¿Cómo quería que comiese nada, con el nudo que tenía en el estómago?

Si realmente Kiba cumplía su amenaza, y no se marchaba sin insistirle… Tendría que ir buscando las palabras para contarle todo. Desde el principio para que pudiera entenderle. Y no estaba seguro de poder contarle el por qué de sus miedos sin derrumbarse moralmente.

" _Sasuke…_ "

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 03 de octubre**_

 _ **21:15 h**_

Se sentía exhausto de tanto llorar.

Le había contado al castaño todo, absolutamente todo, de principio a fin. Empezando por el porqué de las cicatrices de su cara, y terminando por la extraña actitud de Sasuke. Sin dejarse nada por el camino, ni una coma.

De vez en cuando, cuando no lo había podido evitar más, había estado llorando ahí, tumbado en el sofá, abrazado de su almohada. Kiba había optado por sentarse en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá, a su lado. De tanto en tanto, le pasaba algún pañuelo de papel por encima del hombro, o el vaso de agua para que pudiera quitarse el nudo de la garganta y poder seguir hablando. Y cuando terminó, se quedó así como estaba. Tumbado, encogido sobre sí mismo rodeando la almohada con las piernas, y con la cara hundida en ella.

\- Hoy le he visto -le dijo el castaño después de un buen rato en silencio-. Iba con una mujer, cerca de la avenida. ¿Te acuerdas donde le vimos aquel día, en la parada del tranvía?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

\- Pues por ahí. Creo que era su madre. Se parece mucho a ella.

" _Al menos está bien_ ", suspiró por centésima vez contra la almohada.

\- No tenía buena cara… -se giró un tanto el castaño-.

Y por la preocupación que destilaba la voz de aquel, Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho que le quitó el aire por un momento.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo? -le preguntó con urgencia-.

\- No he hablado con él. Le vi de lejos.

Naruto apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente de nuevo para templar los nervios.

Vale.

Si necesitaba algún tipo de señal, era ésta.

\- Mañana voy a ir a buscarle -dijo con determinación-.

\- ¿A su casa?

\- Unn -asintió-.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no quiere hablar contigo?

\- No lo sabré hasta que vaya.

\- ¿Y si su madre llama a la policía y van para llevarte detenido por acosador? -rio burlón-.

\- Que me detengan -se encogió de hombros desganado-. Cuando me suelten volveré a buscarle otra vez.

Kiba rio entre dientes, como si aquello que acababa de decir fuese una broma. Pero lo decía en serio. Se sentía desesperado por el silencio de Sasuke y que su amigo le dijera que le había visto, y que no parecía encontrarse bien...

Irritado consigo mismo, dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.

No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes ir a buscarle directamente a su casa. De hecho, era lo que tenía que haber pensado en hacer después de un par de días sin ninguna respuesta de aquel.

Ya en su mente comenzó una cuenta regresiva, contando las horas hasta que saliera de trabajar al día siguiente.

Necesitaba hablar con él.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Sábado, 04 de octubre**_

 _ **15:25 h**_

Había pasado otro día más consiguiendo mantener el tipo en el trabajo. Todo a pesar de que Ino viniera a invitarle a dar una vuelta con ellos, y con Karin y Suigetsu.

Al parecer, ni tan siquiera los amigos de Sasuke sabían nada, así que no se extrañaron cuando se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en casa.

Y Shikamaru tan sólo se percató una vez de que andaba con el ceño fruncido. Suerte para él, consiguió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para no levantar sospechas, y le explicó que simplemente andaba pensando en su economía doméstica. A lo que no quiso entrar a preguntarle nada más. El tío era educado.

Así pues, en cuanto llegaron sus compañeras de la tarde, bajó acelerado por las escaleras para cambiarse. Ni tan siquiera esperó a que llegara Shikamaru y cerrase la puerta. Hoy, le daba igual si entraba Ino y le pillaba en calzoncillos. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa de Sasuke: si le daba por salir a él también, tal vez no le encontraría si tardaba.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? -preguntó burlón su compañero, cerrando la puerta tras él-.

\- Sí… -sonrió nervioso-.

\- ¡Ooh! ¿Lo habéis formalizado ya? Menudo avance…

\- No, bueno… Hmmm…

Sintió que se le acelerase el pulso. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, Shikamaru era demasiado perspicaz y si decía alguna palabra en falso, le iba a pillar.

\- ¿No me digas que te va a presentar a sus padres? -preguntó perplejo-.

\- Quizá conozca a su madre hoy, sí… -murmuró poniéndose la camiseta-.

\- Vas en serio, ¿eh?

\- Sí -contestó con determinación-, más que nunca en mi vida.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a su compañero.

Y Naruto no añadió nada más, cogiendo su mochila, colgándosela al hombro, y cerró la taquilla para salir de ahí.

\- Suerte -le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí-.

" _Vale… Allá voy…_ ", cogió aire, revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos.

Sólo por si acaso, miró su móvil por si le hubiese contestado al fin. Pero incluso antes de desbloquearlo ya sabía la respuesta.

Y lo confirmó al entrar en su correo.

Nada.

Se despidió de sus compañeras a prisa, y de igual modo fue hasta su coche.

No podía dejar de maldecir para sus adentros en cada semáforo que tenía que detenerse. Incluso hubo uno en el que, por el tráfico, tuvo que esperar dos veces. ¿¡Por qué tenía que salir todo el mundo de casa a la vez!?

" _Coge aire…_ ", se instigó a sí mismo.

De los nervios, no podía dejar de darle golpecitos al volante con el dedo. Y se estaba obligando a conducir con relativa calma a pesar de que le daban ganas de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo para llegar cuanto antes.

Era un recorrido que, por lo general, hubiera podido hacer en unos diez minutos. Claro está que cuando llevaba al moreno a casa era un poco tarde y no había tanto tráfico. Así que tardó casi el doble.

Pero cuando finalmente aparcó frente a su casa, se sintió en parte aliviado. Si bien necesitó quedarse ahí sentado un par de minutos para coger aire. Y cuando se sintió listo, se desabrochó el cinturón, sacó la llave del contacto, y bajó del coche. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando las ventanas del piso superior mientras lo rodeaba, preguntándose si estaría en casa o no.

Volvió a coger una buena bocanada de aire al encontrarse frente a la puerta, y sin querer volver a pensarlo de nuevo, pulsó el timbre.

" _Uchiha…_ ", se quedó leyendo el apellido familiar que había en una pequeña placa sobre el portero.

Arrugó un tanto el entrecejo al percatarse de que se le había olvidado por completo. Sasuke lo mencionó muy de pasada aquel último día que estuvieron juntos, pero era algo de lo que debería acordarse. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

\- ¿Quién es? -respondió la suave voz de una mujer-.

\- Ah, hola, buenas tardes. Soy un amigo de Sasuke, ¿está en casa? Quisiera hablar con él.

\- ¿De parte de quién?

\- Ah, perdón… Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Espera un momento, Uzumaki-kun, voy a ver si está despierto.

Y colgó.

" _Mierda…_ ", se mordió el labio.

Si no le hubiera tenido que decir el nombre… Estaba seguro que aunque fuese por curiosidad, el moreno al menos contestaría al portero. Pero ahora ya no estaba nada seguro.

\- ¿Uzumaki-kun?

\- ¿¡Sí!?

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero Sasuke está descansando.

\- Ah…

De un vistazo rápido, miró su reloj. Y sí, era cierto que a estas horas solía estar echando una siesta…

\- Por favor, dígale que he venido.

\- Descuida. Gracias por venir.

Y colgó de nuevo.

Naruto se quedó ahí de pie, frente a la puerta, sin poder apartar la mirada del portero. Una vocecita le decía que Sasuke no quería verle, y su madre simplemente le había excusado.

Kushina lo haría también por él si se lo pidiera, si no quisiera ver a nadie.

Y como si un imán le guiase hacia donde tenía que mirar, alzó la vista hasta una de las ventanas, viendo cómo las cortinas se movían.

Entonces lo supo.

Sasuke estaba ahí, le había visto, y simplemente no quería dar la cara.

" _Idiota…_ ", le maldijo en su mente.

Con algo de rabia se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil. Mientras tipeaba en la pequeña pantalla, se alejó de la puerta y se apoyó en el capó de su coche.

Y le dio a enviar.

{[Sasuke, baja y hablamos, ¿vale?]}

Para su sorpresa, o quizá no tanta… No tardó ni un minuto en responder.

{[Vete]}

Simple y claro.

Volvió a levantar la vista, bufando por lo bajo y arrugando el entrecejo. Era él quien había estado en la ventana, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda.

{[ Desde cuando eres un cobarde? Baja. Vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos]}

Impaciente, estuvo esperando a que le contestara. Esta vez tardó algo más, unos cuantos minutos, por lo que no se esperó la respuesta tan corta.

{[Vete]}, le dijo de nuevo.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

Ya había tenido la corazonada de que aunque viniera… Y estuviera en casa… Sasuke no iba a querer hablar con él. ¿Debía insistirle a su madre para que le dejara verle…?

No. No quería molestar a su familia. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaban las cosas en su casa, y no quería ser un motivo de discusión entre ellos, si es que había tensiones.

Así que se quedó ahí, con el móvil en la mano, esperando. Si Sasuke le estaba viendo, esperaba que entendiera el mensaje de que no tenía intenciones de marcharse sin hablar con él.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y no había más mensajes.

Después de algo más de media hora, volvió a desbloquear la pantalla con otro suspiro.

{[Sasuke, por favor, necesito hablar contigo... ]}

Pero nada.

Nada de nada.

Esta vez, incluso después de más de quince minutos, no se molestó ni tan siquiera en decirle de nuevo que se fuera.

¿Realmente… no quería verle más…? ¿Después de todo? ¿Después de que le pidiera que confiara en él, y que le aguantara sus tonterías…? ¿Después de lo cómodo que empezaba a parecer Sasuke al estar con él…?

Le costaba poder creer que realmente éste fuera el verdadero Sasuke, frío y distante. Sasuke no era así.

Pero de momento…

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia la ventana. Y con un profundo suspiro, se irguió para rodear el coche. En esa plaza estaba ya todo en las sombras, y empezaba a hacer frío. Y no llevaba nada de abrigo en la mochila.

Si bien se quedó unos minutos más, sentado dentro del coche, echando un vistazo a la puerta de su casa de vez en cuando.

Sabía que no iba a aparecer ahora por arte de magia, pero tampoco quería irse sin haber aclarado las cosas con él.

{[Sasuke, si no sales a hablar hoy conmigo, vendré de nuevo. No quiero que esto se termine así... ]}

Bloqueó el teléfono y se quedó mirando su reflejo en la pantalla negra. Aunque no veía nada. Tan sólo podía sentir el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho, que no paraba de crecer según pasaban los días.

Volvió a desbloquear la pantalla y subió el volumen al máximo por si acaso le contestaba. De forma consciente, y con lentitud, dejó el móvil en el salpicadero, recostándose en el asiento.

Podía predecir lo que iba a pasar... pero aún así, tras frotarse un poco los brazos para darse un poco de calor, se removió en el asiento y esperó.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **13:40 h**_

Naruto caminaba en dirección a la calle contigua a la avenida donde trabajaba con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Sasuke, con la desazón recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Los días anteriores había vuelto a ir a su casa, cumpliendo su amenaza, con el mismo resultado.

Nada.

Sasuke ni tan siquiera se había molestado en decirle que se marchara.

Y teniendo el día libre, se había pasado toda la mañana vagabundeando por el centro buscándole.

Sin resultado.

Kiba había dicho de acompañarle la tarde de antes pero quería hablar a solas con él si le encontraba.

Era cosa de ellos dos.

De nadie más.

Pero tomó nota de por dónde le había dicho el castaño que le vio el viernes por la mañana, y a qué hora. Encajaba con el sitio y la hora que le vieron aquel día, los dos, sentado él solo en la parada del tranvía. Aquel día desde el cual, comenzó a salir más con ellos.

Parecía ya tan lejano como si hubiesen pasado años, en lugar de meses, desde que le vio por primera vez.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Le echaría de menos…?

¿Pensaba en él alguna vez…?

Quería creer que así era. Que de alguna manera había significado algo para Sasuke. Que no era parte de esa muchedumbre que se sube en el tren, se sienta a tu lado, te da los buenos días, y se baja en la siguiente parada…

Era más doloroso cada día que pasaba sin respuesta por parte del moreno. Tanto, que se sentía casi como si fuese un robot caminando por las calles. Como un observador de la bulliciosa vida que llenaba la ciudad, sin formar parte de ella.

Y no paraba de preguntarse si alguno de los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado se sentirían del mismo modo. Si bien, todos parecían tener prisa por llegar a donde quisiera que fueran.

¿Estarían fingiendo, colmando sus horarios de cosas que hacer para no pensar...?

Algo así había estado haciendo él desde el día que Sasuke se marchó de su casa. No quería quedarse solo ahí, en su piso. Le resultaba ahora demasiado grande cuando todo se quedaba en silencio. Aunque lo peor era por las noches: a pesar de haber puesto ya la colcha… la cama le parecía aterradoramente espaciosa y fría.

Apretó los labios y se restregó con la mano por los ojos para aliviar la picazón.

Estaba siendo más duro de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Cierto que cuando su ex desapareció sin dejar rastro, tras cambiarse de instituto, le había invadido la rabia y la impotencia por no saber qué había sucedido… Pero ni de lejos la sensación fue la misma.

Por eso necesitaba una explicación. Necesitaba comprender qué le ocurría a Sasuke para que, de repente, se comportara así.

Pensándolo ahora, en la distancia, Sasuke siempre se había mostrado abierto y comprensivo para entenderle, y no le había dado de lado en ningún momento, a pesar de toda su ansiedad y sus temores.

Y fue el mismo Sasuke quien le dijo que no estaba solo, y se lo demostró con paciencia, besos y caricias... Se había sentido querido, a pesar de que no se lo dijera con palabras.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se alejaba de él? ¿Le había entrado el pánico por haberle escuchado decirlo? Si bien no tenía a Sasuke por cobarde, aunque últimamente pareciera en esforzarse en demostrarle lo contrario.

Fuese por lo fuese, y por más que se calentara la cabeza, era incapaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Tenían que hablar.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando de forma ausente, arrastrando los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Había llegado hasta el paso de peatones que daba a la parada del tranvía.

Levantó la mirada, buscándole entre los pocos que había sentados ahí… sin éxito. Pero igualmente volvió a dar un barrido visual. Se había acostumbrado a buscarle entre la gente sólo por la ropa, y últimamente cada vez los había más que llevaban manga larga. No es que hiciera mucho frío a medio día… Claro que él era un poco caluroso.

Sin embargo, no le encontró tampoco en la segunda pasada que dio con la vista. Y no pudo sino suspirar resignado.

Pero no pensaba darse por vencido aún.

Se apartó a un lado y se quedó esperando ahí, echando un vistazo al reloj. Aún no eran las dos, y alrededor de esta hora era cuando le veía siempre a medio día. Entre las dos y las tres.

" _Parezco un acosador…_ ", echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared.

No pudo sino suspirar de nuevo profundamente.

¿Qué haría Sasuke si le veía? ¿Haría como si no le conociera y le ignoraría? ¿Pasaría de largo sin dirigirle la palabra? ¿O se enfadaría y discutiría con él en medio de la calle si es que realmente no quería saber nada de él? ¿Le daría un puñetazo…? Le veía capaz. Ya le amenazó una vez con partirle la boca.

Cerró los ojos, y volvió a suspirar. No era momento para pensar en el 'y si'.

Lo que tuviera que ser, sería.

Y se quedó congelado cuando, al empezar a buscarle de nuevo con la mirada calle arriba, le vio, encogiéndosele el estómago al verle tan desaliñado.

Aunque sencillo, siempre cuidaba su aspecto. En cambio hoy iba con un simple chándal y una camiseta lisa de color amarillo, que no le pegaba nada, por debajo de la sudadera abierta, que ni siquiera parecía ser del mismo conjunto que el pantalón, gris claro y azul marino respectivamente. Y su pelo… Daba la impresión que ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en peinarse.

Pero lo más inquietante de todo, era su forma de caminar: lenta y torpemente, se agarraba con una mano a la correa de la bandolera, caminando junto a la pared, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo; casi parecía que se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Durante unos segundos, Naruto no pudo reaccionar ante la escena. Ni tan siquiera parpadear.

Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta, la gente pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Ni mirarle. Como si no existiera.

Fue cuando puso la mano en la pared y detuvo sus pasos, que sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, y echó a correr, llegando justo a tiempo para sujetarle por los hombros antes de que se desplomara contra la pared.

\- Sasuke, ¿necesitas que te lleve al hospital? -preguntó consternado-.

No podía verle los ojos, ni tan siquiera las cejas, ya que entre las gafas y el flequillo le cubrían. Así que no podía adivinar qué podía haber estado pasándole por la mente los segundos que tardó en responder.

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres…? -aflojó un poco el agarre de sus hombros al percatarse de que le estaba hundiendo los dedos-. ¿…Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No -dijo en un suspiro-.

Y no hizo fuerza, pero con la mano con la que no se estaba sujetando la correa de la bandolera, quiso apartarle un brazo.

Fue entonces que tomó conciencia de dónde estaban: el ruido de los coches que pasaban a unos metros de ellos le invadió los oídos, al igual que los cuchicheos de los que pasaban por su lado, y se giraban a mirarles.

\- ¡Tsk!

¿¡Ahora le miraban!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué nadie se había parado a mirar a Sasuke, a preguntarle, cuando era obvio que necesitaba ayuda!?

\- Sasuke, déjame ayudarte.

\- Naruto, déjam-

\- ¡No quiero! -afianzó el agarre sobre sus hombros-. ¿¡Crees que voy a dejarte solo ahora que necesitas ayuda!?

Sasuke no le respondió. Pero si que le quedó claro que se estaba mordiendo la lengua al notar que apretó con más fuerza la correa de la bandolera. Y podía hacerse buena idea de qué era lo que se estaba callando. Sabía que le cabreaba que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él, y que le hicieran sentir como un inútil. Pero bien debía haberse dado cuenta ya Sasuke de que esa no era su intención. Realmente necesitaba ayuda. Le gustase o no.

Cogió aire para serenarse un poco. No iba a arreglar nada si se ponía nervioso, y ahora necesitaba transmitirle algo más de seguridad al otro.

\- Va, apóyate en mí -le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda para sujetarle del hombro-.

Y al ver que aquel no reaccionaba, le dio un leve apretón, tirando un tanto de él para que comenzara a caminar.

\- Va.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 _Mochi*_ : pastel de arroz japonés. Son como una especie de bolitas, no mucho más grandes que una pelota de ping pong (y aunque en esencia se parece, no es dango! xD). Personalmente, he probado el de fresa y… bueno, no es que no me guste el dulce, pero a mí se me hace especialmente empalagoso ^^Uu A temperatura ambiente es algo visco-elástico. No se muy bien cómo explicarlo xD Pero es blandito y en pequeñas cantidades está bueno =3

* * *

 **21-04-16**

Madre mía… Yo pensando que sólo habían pasado un par de semanas y ha sido casi un mes! =S

¡Perdón, perdón! ;w; Como os dije, he empezado ya mis prácticas… Y llevo un mes de locos ^^Uu Además de que termino tan cansada que los fines de semana ni me acuerdo de que existe el mundo x_xUuu

Bueno, al tema. Como ya avisé unos cuantos capítulos atrás… La cosa se va a volver un poco más dramática =/ Pero como dije, para desvelar el misterio habréis de esperar al capítulo 24 =P

También revelé hace tiempo que, no, Sasuke no se va a morir.

Sólo quería aclarar ese punto porque veo que aún os inquieta en general. Así que, bueno, eso, tranquilos porque lo que soy yo, odio los finales trágicos ≧_≦ Así que no os voy a hacer padecer a vosotros con algo así.

Y pues… Sigo escribiendo =P (y sigo, y sigo… xDD) así que aún queda para rato ^w^

Siento de verdad que tengáis que esperar tanto u.u Ojalá el día tuviera más horas *suspira*

Como siempre, os agradezco muchísimo los ánimos! ;w; Creedme que últimamente los ando necesitando bastante… TTATT

¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo! ;A;

 **Guest:**

Pues… jajajajaja xD No te voy a decir ni que sí, ni que no =P En parte has acertado y en parte estás equivocada… xDD Sólo te voy a decir que, aunque tiene razones para ello, Sasuke es muy dramático según en qué momentos… =P Pero eso es algo que ya veréis cuando siga con su punto de vista y veáis su día a día ≧_≦

 **Karolita:**

Gracias por comentar! x3

Y pues, ya viste que no eres la única que está harta de tanto secretismo xDUu

 **Darkela:**

Siento decirlo así, pero es como me ha venido del alma xD

¡Naruto simplemente es tonto del culo! xDDD Aunque Sasuke no se queda corto tampoco jajajajajaja xDDD

Tal para cual lol

En cuanto a Sasuke… Como ya he dicho, os queda poco para saberlo. Abróchate bien el cinturón porque se acercan capítulos realmente intensos =P


	27. Capítulo 22, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **14:35 h**_

Tomó aire profundamente y lentamente lo dejó escapar por la boca, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento tras apagar el motor, desabrochándose el cinturón.

Hacía un rato que Sasuke se había quedado dormido, incluso antes de que salieran a la circunvalación. Le había costado algo más de lo normal llegar a casa por el tráfico, aparte de que al principio no sabía a dónde llevarle. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar que le hubiese llevado a su piso. Y no sabía si había hecho bien. Quizá debería de haberle ignorado y llevarle al hospital.

Durante unos minutos, se quedó ahí sentado, contemplándole dormir, observando cada movimiento de su pecho al respirar, e inevitablemente su aspecto. Iba hecho un desastre. Al menos en comparación a lo que acostumbraba a ver de él.

De nuevo, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y le meneó un poco del hombro, llamándole para que despertara.

\- Hemos llegado -le dijo cuando pareció ser consciente-.

Sin embargo aquel simplemente se removió un poco en su asiento, sin decir nada, ni hacer el más mínimo amago de quitarse el cinturón siquiera.

Naruto le concedió unos minutos más a sabiendas de que le costaba despejarse al despertar.

Pero nada. No decía nada.

\- Va, Sasuke -le inquirió tras un rato-.

Y comenzó a desesperarse al no recibir respuesta alguna. No sabía si preocuparse o cabrearse; e inquieto, salió del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Odiaba no poder mirarle a los ojos. A estas alturas, estaba seguro de que podría percibir aunque fuera su estado de humor, a pesar de su cara de póker. Y tras unos segundos ahí plantado, sin que tan siquiera le mirase, y tras verle apretar los labios, alargó la mano para quitarle las gafas.

La respuesta que recibió fue un manotazo para apartarle. Pero estaba harto de su silencio. Y aunque tuvo que forcejear un poco con él, finalmente consiguió quitárselas.

Y se le cayó el alma a los pies, al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Déjame -le pidió con la voz quebrada, ladeando la cara para cubrirse con el flequillo-.

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡Déjame! -le puso las manos en el pecho para alejarle-.

\- ¡No quiero! -le cogió de las muñecas-.

De nuevo, forcejeó con él, queriendo ponerle las manos en la cara para girarle y que le mirase, pero esta vez Sasuke usó más fuerza, consiguiendo impedir que le tocara.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Naruto!

Y le dio una punzada en el pecho cuando Sasuke se giró a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Cualquiera juraría que era rabia e ira lo que veía, pero lo que Naruto sintió no fue eso: fue dolor y desesperación.

Y con esa misma desesperación le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca con una mano, desabrochándole el cinturón con la otra, e ignorando como podía las punzadas de dolor en el brazo puesto que aquel comenzó a golpearle para que le soltara, empujándole también con las rodillas en el abdomen. Era tanta la presión, que al final, simplemente, no lo podía ignorar más.

\- ¡Estate quieto, ¿quieres?! -le cogió de ambas muñecas con fuerza, para impedir que le diera más golpes-.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendes!? ¿¡Ah!? ¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz!

\- ¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que no quiero! ¡No pienso dejarte solo, Sasuke!

\- ¿¡Por qué, Naruto!? ¿¡Porque me quieres!?

Y sin poder controlarse más, le dio un guantazo.

\- ¿¡A ti te parece que me des pena!?

Con la respiración completamente alterada, fue soltándole poco a poco.

No había querido hacer eso, a pesar de que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza días atrás. No le gustaba solucionar las cosas con la violencia. Pero es que le estaba desesperando con esa actitud. Si bien sabía que no era manera de solucionar nada. Seguramente, tan sólo lo había empeorado… Pero de momento, Sasuke había dejado de forcejear y se quedó callado.

\- Si no te quisiera no me estaría preocupando por ti, idiota.

Con fingida calma, se apartó un tanto de él para poder desenredarle el cinturón del brazo. Sasuke agachó la cabeza, aferrándose a su bandolera cuando Naruto quiso sacarle la correa.

\- Luego bajo a por ella, no te preocupes -dijo en voz baja-.

Y dejó de oponer resistencia. Sasuke dejó escurrir las manos hasta que reposaron sobre sus piernas, dejando Naruto la mochila en el otro asiento.

Y de nuevo, sintió como si su ser se agitara violentamente al devolverle la mirada. Sasuke parecía completamente derrotado, ocultando el rostro bajo su flequillo; las lágrimas le resbalaban por el cuello, hasta la camiseta, y podía entrever un leve temblor en sus labios.

\- Va, Sasuke… -le tendió una mano-.

Pero no hizo por mover ni un músculo, su respiración tornándose más desacompasada por momentos, al tanto que apretaba más los labios y se encogía un poco más sobre sí.

\- Sasuke…

Odiaba verle así. Odiaba no poder hacer nada. Y odiaba la angustia que se le estaba formando en el pecho tan sólo de verle.

\- Sasuke, háblame -le pidió-.

Quería llorar. Ver a Sasuke desmoronándose de aquella manera era casi como si parte de su ser estuviera siendo destruido a base de martillazos, cual muro de piedra siendo derribado.

Sin embargo, apretó los dientes con fuerza, ignorando la picazón que sentía en los ojos, apartándole las lágrimas de la cara con cuidado para ataerle hacía sí después, abrazándole con fuerza, tras escuchar cómo trataba de ahogar un gemido. Necesitaba mantenerse en pie para que Sasuke no cayera. Pero para su desesperación, aquel rompió a llorar sobre su hombro.

Era terriblemente desolador sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus brazos. Se le retorcía el alma de escucharle llorar de esa forma, completamente desgarradora para sus oídos. Sasuke no parecía encontrar las fuerzas siquiera para levantar los brazos y aferrarse a él. O pegarle. Algo, lo que fuera.

Y entonces un 'clic' resonó en el fondo de su mente.

\- Va, Sasuke -se separó un tanto para pasar los brazos por debajo de los del moreno-. Agárrate a mí.

" _Desde luego…_ ", suspiró con amargura.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para forcejear con él, pero ahora a duras penas podía aguantarse a sí mismo, agarrándose a su cuello.

Hubo de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle casi en peso muerto, con cuidado, sacándole de ahí, y le mantuvo bien sujeto por la espalda mientras cerraba el coche. Y tras guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo, cogió impulso y le alzó para llevarle a cuestas, sujetándole bien del culo para que no se resbalase hacia abajo.

Se le hizo eterno el camino hasta el ascensor. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa, le había besado en la mejilla en un intento de calmarle, si bien lo único que consiguió fue hacerle llorar más aún. Y fue casi una misión imposible atinar a darle al botón con el codo, a ciegas. Pero lo consiguió después de tres o cuatro intentos.

\- Voy a soltarte un momento -le avisó cuando llegó finalmente frente a su puerta-.

A lo que aquel asintió levemente sobre su hombro. Pero no hizo por separarse de él una vez tocó el suelo y, sólo por si acaso, le abrazó contra sí con fuerza. Aún le sentía temblar, agarrado a su cuello, mientras buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos.

Y se quedo petrificado al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su vecina.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos instantes, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La mujer, castaña de pelo largo, de unos treinta y tantos años, pareciera que fuese a salir de fiesta. Llevaba un vestido largo y azul, con un corte en la pierna que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, medias de rejilla… Y por un momento entendió a Kiba cuando decía que no podía evitar quedarse mirando, y eso que a él ni fú ni fá: la tía llevaba un escote, con los hombros al aire… Que casi pareciera que se le fueran a saltar los pechos.

Tragó saliva al verla fruncir el ceño con desagrado al contemplar la escena. Incluso Sasuke, a pesar de que no veía nada al tener la cara hundida en su hombro, también parecía haberse quedado congelado porque, de repente, había dejado de llorar y temblar.

\- ¡Tsk! Menudo desperdicio… -bufó aquella, cerrando de un portazo-.

Y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose con paso calmo al ascensor.

\- ¡Métase en sus propios asuntos, señora! -se le escapó-.

Un nuevo respingo le recorrió por entero cuando aquella se paró en seco, y lentamente se giró a mirarle por encima del hombro. No supo muy bien por qué, pero sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo y, a prisa, metió la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¿Me has llamado 'señora'...? -siseó aquella, volviendo sobre sus pasos-.

\- ¡Sí, señora! ¡Y debería vestirse algo más decentemente, que ya tiene usted una edad!

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

De un tirón, Naruto abrió la puerta. No supo cómo, pero le dio el tiempo justo de cerrarla antes de que aquella llegara a alcanzarle, comenzando a aporrearla.

\- ¡Sal y da la cara, mocoso! -gritó desde fuera-. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¿¡Ah!?

Y a pesar de que les separaba la puerta… Podía sentir la ira en su voz. Acababa de convertirse en enemigo número uno de aquella mujer.

\- ¡Espera que te pille, niñato! -le amenazó-. ¡Ju! Que soy demasiado vieja para casarme dice…

\- ¿De qué habla la loca ésa…? -murmuró-.

No fue hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desaparecieron en la distancia que pudo respirar tranquilo, dándose cuenta de que se había estado abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke, quien de nuevo comenzó a temblar.

Por un momento le retornó la angustia al cuerpo… Hasta que le escuchó cómo se reía por lo bajo, el muy…

\- No te rías de mí, cretino. Me va a sacar los ojos…

\- Eso te pasa por dobe -dijo con la voz ronca-.

Aún alerta por si perdía el equilibrio, se separó un poco de él para mirarle a la cara. Tenía los ojos completamente anegados de lágrimas, y rojos, pero al menos parecía que ya se le había pasado. Y le sonrió levemente al ver que, por una vez, le devolvió la mirada. Aunque de nuevo la desvió al suelo.

\- Va, ve a descansar un rato.

\- Unn… -asintió ligeramente-.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no pareciera tener las intenciones de marcharse, tampoco se movía de ahí. Y de un arrebato, Naruto se sacó las zapatillas ayudándose con los pies, y volvió a cogerle en brazos para llevarle a la cama.

\- Mis zapatillas… -murmuró balanceando un poco las piernas-.

\- Ahora te las quito.

\- Puedo andar solo, ¿sabes? -suspiró apoyando la frente sobre su hombro, agarrádose de nuevo a su cuello-.

\- Pues yo quiero cargar contigo.

\- Te vas a hacer daño en la espalda.

\- No me importa.

\- Dobe -le dio una colleja-.

\- Cretino.

\- Boke.

\- Baka.

\- Usuratonkachi…

\- Idiota.

\- ¿Es que hoy te has levantado con respuestas para todo?

\- Parece ser.

Aquel suspiró resignado y no dijo nada más. Se mantuvo en silencio incluso después de que le dejara sentado en la cama, y mientras le quitaba las zapatillas. Si bien, no necesitaba que le dijera nada: su mirada esquiva se lo decía todo.

Aunque ahora que le observaba con calma… No podía sino arrepentirse del guantazo que le había dado. Aún tenía las marcas rojas de sus dedos impresas en la mejilla.

\- Sasuke… -le cogió de la mano con cuidado, acariciándole algo nervioso el dorso-. Siento lo de antes…

\- Fu… -bufó por lo bajo-. ¿Tú me pides perdón… a mí?

\- No, a mi tía -le apartó una lágrima más que le cayó-.

\- Y yo toda mi vida pensando que era un hombre… -rio de forma ahogada para sí, agachando la cabeza-.

\- Es que eres una marimacho. ¿Seguro que no estás ocultándome las tetillas? -le pellizcó a la altura del pezón-.

Y ¡wow! Lo pilló a la primera.

\- No, dobe -le dio un latigazo con un dedo en la frente-.

Y aunque le pilló por sorpresa, y le picó, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al verle frotarse el pecho.

\- Teee loo debiiiaaa -le canturreó-.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo a medida que pasaban los segundos al ver cómo Sasuke dejaba reposar sus manos una sobre la otra, sobre sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en ellas, suspirando profundamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes reír después de lo que te hice…? -murmuró-.

A lo que Naruto no pudo sino imitarle, suspirando con amargura.

\- Tú no me hiciste nada, Sasuke. Me entró el pánico porque tú no estabas ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, aparentemente confuso-.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir -le apartó el flequillo de la cara para pasarlo por detrás de la oreja-. Estabas… Estabas de cuerpo presente, pero de alma ausente.

De nuevo, Sasuke volvió a agachar la cabeza, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

\- Lo siento -musitó-.

\- Sasuke… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Sólo por eso me has estado ignorando?

No supo muy bien cómo interpretar su silencio… pero lo tomó como una afirmación.

Y no sabía cómo explicarle que realmente el problema no fue el hecho de que le manoseara en sí, si no que, como le había dicho, fue porque sintió como si Sasuke le hubiese abandonado en aquel momento. Como si realmente no le importara. Que tuvo miedo de perderle.

Y a pesar de que el muy cretino no hubiese hecho más que ignorarle desde entonces, presentía que, muy seguramente, lo que realmente ocurría era que se sentía sobrepasado. Por mucho que se lo dijera, sabía que Sasuke no era ningún idiota; debía de saber perfectamente lo que sentía por él, pero quizá prefirió negárselo a sí mismo durante todo ese tiempo. Claro está, hasta que se lo dijo con palabras.

" _Quizá no fui el único que entró en pánico…_ ", suspiró para sus adentros.

Pero de momento, y para dejarle claro que no fue el contacto físico en sí lo que le molestó, pensó que tal vez si se dejara de vergüenzas, y le dejara ver su piel desnuda, se acabaría parte del problema.

Y aunque no dejaba de abochornarle, se le ocurrió una tontería para relajar el ambiente un poco.

\- Mira, voy a enseñarte un truco -le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta-.

Aquel levantó la vista sorprendido y le miró a los ojos obviamente confuso de lo repentino de su acción. Naruto en cambio, queriendo ignorar el rubor que empezaba a notar en las mejillas, se sentó frente a él, de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

\- Mira, ¿eh? -se señaló los pectorales-.

Bajo la atónita mirada del moreno, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, se cogió de las manos, y comenzó a tensar los músculos del pecho, haciendo que los pectorales se elevasen alternativamente, varias veces seguidas. Era algo que había aprendido hacía tiempo y que sabía que a muchos les embobaba ver, pues haciendo eso su musculatura se marcaba bastante más.

Y aunque por un momento sintió que se lo fuera a comer la vergüenza por andar haciendo esas tonterías… La forma en que los ojos de Sasuke se fueron abriendo como platos hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa burlona. Y cuando aquel levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, no pudo evitar imitar el movimiento de sus pectorales con las cejas.

\- Eres un exhibicionista -le puso la mano en la cara, empujándole levemente-.

Naruto se dejó llevar por el movimiento, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo tras su espalda. No eran muchas las ocasiones que conseguía sacarle los colores, así que no quiso perder la oportunidad. Además de que parecía estar consiguiendo su propósito.

\- También sé hacer la ola con la tripa, mira.

Y comenzó a ondular el abdomen, no pudiendo evitar reír socarrón por lo bajo al ver que aquel se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate, incapaz de apartarle la mirada. Y cuando Sasuke levantó de nuevo los ojos, amplió su sonrisa, a pesar de que sentía las mejillas arder. Al menos estaba consiguiendo quitarle las tonterías de la cabeza. Y de paso… Había descubierto otra manera de sacarle los colores.

\- Idiota -rodó los ojos el moreno antes de dejarse caer de lado sobre la cama-.

A Naruto se le escapó la risa entre dientes al verle encogerse un tanto, llevándose la mano hasta la cara para esconderla contra el colchón después. Y sintiéndose algo más liviano, se levantó del suelo para acercarse, dándole una palmada en el culo.

\- Va, ponte bien y duerme un rato.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-.

Naruto recogió su camiseta del suelo, al tanto que aquel se escurría por la cama para acomodarse bien. Estaba realmente exhausto.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó con la preocupación retornándole de nuevo-. ¿Te hago algo de comer?

\- No… -murmuró aspirando fuerte por la nariz-.

Con lentitud, Sasuke se alzó un poco, apoyándose con el codo, y alargó la mano para hacerse con la almohada, abrazándose de ella y encogiéndose un tanto.

\- ¿Agua? -insistió Naruto, recostándose sobre la cama para mirarle a los ojos desde la misma altura. A lo que aquel simplemente asintió-.

\- Y pañuelos -añadió cuando le vio levantarse-.

\- Voy.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y cogió de ahí la caja de pañuelos que tenía, dejándola sobre la cama, al alcance de Sasuke, y con calma salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Y entonces respiró profundamente.

Para nada se había imaginado que las cosas fueran a salir bien ese día. De todos los escenarios posibles que hubiera podido imaginar, éste incluso le parecía una fantasía. Y sin embargo, ahora tenía de vuelta a Sasuke. Le preocupaba sobremanera el estado en el que se encontraba… Pero eso sería algo de lo que hablarían seriamente después de que descansara. Al menos ahora podía entender en parte por qué le había estado ignorando.

Echó a la lavadora directamente la camiseta tras darse cuenta de que estaba completamente empapada de las lágrimas del moreno. Cosa que le hizo suspirar de nuevo, esta vez con irritación. Ese idiota debía de haber estado deprimiéndose él solo todo este tiempo para acabar llorando de esa forma. Y luego le decía a él. Pero bueno, al menos ya había expulsado algo de tensión.

Así pues, no queriendo pensar más en el tema, cogió un vaso de la estantería, y la jarra de agua, y regresó al cuarto. Justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke en el momento que lanzó una bola que había hecho con uno de los pañuelos, lanzándolo hacia la papelera, y se quedaron mirando fijamente durante algunos segundos en completo silencio.

Fue Naruto quien desvió la mirada primero… encontrando dos bolas más. Fuera, en el suelo.

\- Tu puntería apesta -rio entre dientes, acercándose a la cama-.

\- Fu -bufó aquel, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada-.

Naruto fue riendo para sí hasta que llegó al borde de la cama y se sentó, aquel permaneciendo en silencio, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía con la mirada. Y así, en silencio, le sirvió el agua y le alcanzó el vaso. Sasuke se incorporó tan sólo lo suficiente para hacerse con él, y dar un par de tragos sin derramarla.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres más…? -preguntó con cierta inquietud cuando le devolvió el vaso. A mitad-.

\- Unn…

Con relativa calma, lo dejó a un lado -en la mesita-, devolviéndole la mirada. Aquel suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, relajándose al fin.

Le daban ganas de tumbarse a su lado, y dormir con él también. De pronto se sentía terriblemente agotado. Pero en lugar de eso, le paseó la mano por el costado, y por la espalda, acariciándole, hasta que finalmente le apartó el flequillo de la cara y se inclinó para besarle en la frente.

\- Voy abajo a por tu mochila, ahora vengo -le susurró-.

\- Naruto... -le cogió del brazo cuando fue a levantarse-.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos en completo silencio. Y tuvo la sensación de deja vú. Aunque fuera una situación completamente diferente, le recordó horriblemente a aquella primera vez que le llevó en coche a casa, aquel día que, no de tanta casualidad -al igual que hoy-, le habían encontrado en la parada, solo y aguantando el tipo como bien podía. Y aunque su rostro fuera casi inexpresivo, sentía que podía predecir lo que le iba a decir. Esa simple palabra que aquel día le pilló por completo de sorpresa, y que hizo que -si bien había estado queriendo negárselo a sí mismo- terminara por darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sasuke no iba a poder quedar en la simple amistad.

\- ...Gracias.

\- Las que tú tienes, tío bueno.

\- Ngg…

Ambos, aunque Sasuke algo más flojo por lo obvio, soltaron una carcajada.

No sabía a qué santo le había contestado así, pero se sintió bien de que aquel riera su ocurrencia.

\- No tardo -le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, levantándose de ahí antes de que le venciera la pereza-.

A prisa, cogió la primera camiseta que encontró en el cajón, se la puso, y también agarró una de las sudaderas que tenía en las perchas. En el sótano debía de hacer algo de frío ya. Cerró las puertas del armario con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **16:20 h**_

Fiel a su palabra, Naruto no tardó en subir del garaje cuando bajó a recoger la bandolera del moreno -y las gafas que se le habían caído antes-. A lo sumo cinco minutos.

Pero fueron los suficientes para que aquel se quedase dormido. O al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, y dudaba bastante que estuviera fingiendo.

Así que, con sigilo, entró y dejó la mochila junto a la cama. También recogió del suelo los pañuelos que había escampados por ahí, los echó en la papelera, y le llenó de nuevo el vaso de agua, llevándose la jarra a la cocina. Si bien, hubo de servirse un poco también para sí mismo. Se encontró con la boca seca, empezando a llegarle todo el golpe de las emociones, ahora que ya todo había pasado. Al menos la parte más difícil, que era que Sasuke dejara de huir.

Cuando se despertara podrían hablar, y Sasuke debía de ser consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio que desembuchar. Más, después de cómo le había encontrado, y todo lo que había pasado abajo en el garaje. Ya le había visto llorar de pura frustración… Pero lo de hoy…

Hubo de tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, bastante profundas, para llenar los pulmones de aire y mantenerse en su sitio, calmándose él mismo finalmente: Sasuke estaba ahí, y no parecía tener intenciones de huir esta vez; pero tendría que esperar. Sólo un poco más.

Y en eso estaba. Esperando a que se despertara, sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa, jugando a un puzle online para despejarse mientras hablaba con el castaño por teléfono.

\- ¿Pero no te ha dicho nada?

\- No… -suspiró por centésima vez ese día-. Está hecho mierda, Kiba. Ahora está durmiendo -le dijo en voz baja-.

Y el juego estaba teniendo buen efecto, porque estaba totalmente concentrado en buscar las piezas de los laterales.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Bien -contestó de forma mecánica mientras probaba la siguiente pieza-.

\- Naruto…

\- Estoy bien, Kiba, en serio -suspiró dejando de lado el juego, relajándose contra el sofá-. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada. Estoy esperando a que se despierte para hablar. No sé qué coño le ha pasado… Pero estaba hecho mierda. Va hecho un desastre. Y parece que últimamente no ha descansado mucho tampoco, porque tiene unas ojeras… -suspiró de nuevo-.

Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo, apoyando el codo en la rodilla al tiempo que se la llevaba al pecho. Y agarró un buen mechón tirando de él.

\- Nunca le había visto tan mal… -dejó escapar el aire lentamente por la boca, cerrando los ojos-. Apenas tenía fuerza para tenerse en pie…

Y de un respingo, abrió los ojos como platos, girándose hacia la puerta, al sentir el caminar de unos pasos acelerados.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes a-

\- Kiba, espera.

Se apartó el móvil de la oreja, aguzando los sentidos. Juraría que estaba a punto de ver aparecer a Sasuke por la puerta. Sin embargo, los pasos fueron directamente al baño, y escuchó el golpe de la puerta contra la pared.

\- Kiba, luego te llamo.

Y no esperó a que contestase. Bloqueó el móvil antes de tirarlo al sofá y salió a prisa del salón. Aún no había llegado al pasillo cuando le escuchó empezar a toser de forma violenta. No había tenido tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta, así que no se lo pensó y entró, arrodillándose junto al váter, aguantándole de la frente mientras vomitaba.

Hubo de tragar saliva con fuerza y apretar los dientes. Sólo de escucharle le daban arcadas a él también. Pero hizo de tripas corazón y no se movió de su lado en los angustiosos minutos que estuvo ahí, tirando de la cadena cuando por fin pareció pasarle el ataque.

\- Vete… -le dijo jadeando, aún apoyado a la taza-.

En cambio, Naruto no se inmutó ni un ápice. Por mucho que se lo pidiera, no podía moverse de ahí. Era como si su cerebro hubiera cortado las conexiones con el resto de su cuerpo, impidiéndole mover ni un músculo, viendo cómo Sasuke respiraba a trompicones, sus brazos temblando levemente al sujetar su peso en ellos.

\- ¡Que te vayas!

Pero a penas terminó de repetírselo, otra vez le volvieron las arcadas. Aunque pareciera que no le quedara nada más en el estómago para echar, y empezó a toser con fuerza.

De nuevo, la misma impotencia de siempre le invadió. Era totalmente frustrante estar ahí sin poder hacer nada más que aguantarle la cabeza para que no la hundiera dentro del inodoro.

\- ¿Necesitas algo…? -le preguntó cuando se le pasó un poco-.

\- Que te vayas fuera -murmuró agotado, escupiendo después-.

Naruto suspiró lenta y profundamente.

Entendía que no quisiera que le vieran así. A nadie le gustaba que hubiera alguien observando cuando uno estaba con la cabeza metida en el váter. Y a pesar de que no quería dejarle ahí solo, hizo como le pidió y se levantó de ahí para salir.

Pero antes de irse, cogió el vaso que tenía para el cepillo de dientes, lo llenó, y lo dejó en el suelo al alcance del moreno para que pudiera enjuagarse la boca luego.

Y se marchó fuera del baño, sí, pero no cerró la puerta en caso de que le llamara, o simplemente para asomarse, por si acaso, y se quedó junto a ella en el pasillo, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Era angustioso esperar sin más, sin poder hacer nada.

¿Todo esto era porque seguía resfriado? ¿Se había constipado aquella noche que no se lo ocurrió otra cosa más que largarse sin decir palabra, caminando bajo la lluvia? Así le había ocurrido a él… Pero hacía ya más de una semana. No era para que estuviera así, ¿no? Cuando su madre más padecía de anemia, se la veía agotada también, y enseguida se ponía enferma si no se tapaba bien y le daba una brisa de aire fresco. Pero cuando le ocurría eso, se tomaba la medicación y en unos días volvía a estar tan enérgica como siempre. ¿Es que Sasuke no había ido al médico? ¿O es que había dejado de tomarse sus pastillas?

Pero, de repente, era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar por completo, no pudiendo procesar del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco se dejó escurrir por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y se cogió de las rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellas.

De vez en cuando le escuchaba volver a toser y escupir, pero parecía que lo peor ya había pasado.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Agua… -contestó tras unos segundos-. Y mi mochila.

Con contenida calma, se levantó de ahí y fue a buscar la bandolera, e hizo el esfuerzo consciente de no girarse a mirar cuando pasó por delante del baño. Si bien escuchó cómo tiraba de la cadena mientras estaba en la habitación. Y cogió también de ahí el vaso de agua que había dejado antes. Ni lo había tocado.

Para cuando regresó le encontró sentado sobre la tapa del váter, apoyando la frente en el lavabo. Le dio su mochila, permaneciendo en silencio mientras el moreno buscaba en su interior, y sacó de ella una caja de pastillas. Cogió una, tirando la caja de nuevo dentro, y dejó caer la mochila al suelo.

\- ¿Estás resfriado? -le preguntó al tiempo que le pasaba el vaso-.

\- No.

\- ¿Y para qué es?

\- Para las náuseas.

\- ¿Te pasa a menudo?

Durante unos segundos, ambos quedaron estáticos. Naruto de pie frente a Sasuke, y aquel reposando las manos sobre sus piernas, en una el vaso, en la otra la pastilla.

\- No...

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de pensar en nada, observando cómo se llevaba la pastilla a la boca con lentitud y dio corto sorbo de agua, para volver a apoyar la cabeza en el lavabo, con el vaso entre las manos sobre su regazo.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó tras otro largo silencio-.

\- Ahora no, Naruto…

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo?

\- Mañana… -suspiró-.

\- Siempre estoy esperando a mañana, Sasuke, y nunca te decides a contarme nada. Y me siento inútil de no saber qué te pasa y no poder hacer nada por ti. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Con cuidado, le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó a un lado en el suelo al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él, y le puso las manos en la cara para girarle y que le mirase, apartándole las lágrimas que de nuevo comenzaba a caerle.

\- Sasuke, háblame, por favor… -le pidió con la voz temblorosa-.

\- Hoy no, Naruto… -dijo con la voz ronca, agachando la cabeza-.

\- ¿Cuándo, Sasuke, cuándo? -se encogió para buscarle la mirada, empezando a desesperarse de nuevo-.

Pero aquel arrugó el entrecejo al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los labios, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz lentamente. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que, fuese lo que fuese que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, iba a llevarle de nuevo a un ataque de ansiedad como el que le había dado antes.

\- Sasuke, no puedo ayudarte si sigues encerrándote en ti mismo -le dijo al tiempo que le intentaba secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Déjame ayudarte.

Sin embargo, para su total desesperación, Sasuke comenzó a encogerse sobre sí, temblando todo su cuerpo por tal de contener el llanto.

Y Naruto se sentía incapaz de seguir presionándole a hablar en el estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que le atrajo hacía sí, abrazándole con medida fuerza, y paseándole las manos por la espalda para que al menos encontrara algo a lo que aferrarse dentro de aquel remolino de angustia que pareciera no querer abandonarle ese día.

\- Mañana -le dijo Sasuke entre sollozos tras un rato-.

Y no parecía una excusa.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? -le preguntó en un susurro sin cejar en sus caricias, a lo que aquel asintió-. Si me mientes iré a buscarte a tu casa, te secuestraré y te torturaré haciéndote cosquillas en los pies hasta que hables -dijo medio burlón-.

Y aunque lo de ir a buscarle a su casa lo dijo en serio -y tenía la firme convicción de que Sasuke lo sabía-, le alivió que se lo tomara a bien y riera un poco por lo bajo.

\- Va, enjuágate la un poco la boca.

Naruto le dio un suave beso en la sien antes de cogerle de los hombros y separarse un poco. Le resultaba difícil no preocuparse y dejarle solo ahí… pero pensó que tal vez, ahora que parecía estar mejor -físicamente al menos-, necesitaría su espacio y asearse un poco.

\- Estás hecho un desastre… -le peinó el flequillo con los dedos, intentando colocar los mechones en su sitio-. Si quieres date una ducha, ya te dejo algo de ropa.

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. Estaría bien…

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que a tu estómago le sentaría bien un poco de arroz hervido.

\- Sí…

Y aunque fue leve la sonrisa que le dedicó, le sonrió de vuelta. Le aliviaba que, al menos, había conseguido evitar que de nuevo le dominara la ansiedad.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **?:?**_

Dio un respingo al sentir como si su cuerpo por entero se hundiera en el vacío, y al entreabrir los ojos se encontró de frente a Sasuke, mirándole sorprendido desde arriba.

\- Lo siento, no quería desp-

\- Hmmm…

Un poco desorientado, alzó el brazo, le cogió del hombro y tiró levemente de él para que se acomodara sobre su cuerpo. Y no tuvo que insistirle: en seguida que Sasuke captó sus intenciones, se relajó sobre él, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Después de llevarle una muda limpia al baño, se había entretenido haciéndole algo de comer. Al final le pareció algo insulso hacerle sólo arroz hervido, así que también le preparó un poco de sopa de miso, aún y a sabiendas de que tal vez no era de su total agrado. Pero le gustase más o menos, era una sopa bastante nutritiva. Aunque en realidad no le podía llamar 'cocinar' a eso: era una de esas sopas precocinadas que tan sólo había que calentarlas en el cazo; pero al estómago le sentaría bien, más aún con un poco de tofu que le había añadido.

Sin embargo, el moreno se pasó un buen rato en la ducha y, tras avisarle de que la comida estaba lista, se tumbó en el sofá a descansar mientras aquel terminaba de vestirse. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Sasuke, por su parte, echando un vistazo de reojo a la mesa, parecía haber terminado de comer ya. No tenía claro el motivo de que quisiera echarse de nuevo, pero ahora que le tenía ahí -y parecía estar más tranquilo-, tampoco quiso levantarse, dejándose llevar por la pereza. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, masajeándole, y la otra acariciándole por la espalda, provocando que aquel suspirase.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco mejor -murmuró-.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

No por nada, y no porque le apeteciera en absoluto tener que separarse de él ahora que parecía que se iban a arreglar las cosas… Pero supuso que preferiría estar en su propia cama si es que seguía sin encontrarse bien. Y tal vez supuso bien, porque Sasuke asintió levemente sobre su pecho sin darle muchos pensamientos.

A lo que no pudo sino suspirar resignado. Le hubiera gustado que se quedase más tiempo con él. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que le vio, desde la última vez que estuvieron así, abrazados, viendo una película, o charlando, escuchando música o simplemente compartiendo el silencio… Pero entendía que no era el momento.

Si bien, quien pareció no entender que no era el momento fue su entrepierna, que empezaba a hormiguearle al sentir la presión y el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo. ¿¡Qué diantres pasaba con su cuerpo!? ¡No había estado pensando en nada obsceno! ¡Ni de lejos! ¡Mucho menos con todo lo que había pasado en ese día!

Pero cuanto más trataba de apartar de su mente el cosquilleo que le inundaba el bajo vientre… Más tenso se sentía de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus partes bajas. Hasta que sintió una palpitación, haciendo que se quedara completamente inmóvil.

No sabía si reír o llorar… Y lentamente bajó la mirada, conteniendo la respiración, suplicando porque aquel no lo hubiera notado.

Y quiso que le tragase la tierra cuando el moreno alzó la vista, completamente en silencio.

Sí…

Lo había notado…

\- ¿En qué piensas? -murmuró aquel al tiempo que se removía para poder mirarle más de frente-.

\- E-en na-nada -balbuceó por la vergüenza-. ¡Lo juro!

\- Me cuesta un poco creerte -murmuró inclinándose sobre él, haciendo que casi se rozaran sus labios-.

Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa al muy… ¡cretino! que presionarle la entrepierna en un suave contoneo que hizo con las caderas. A penas fue un leve roce, pero lo suficiente para que, si ya de por sí le estaba costando horrores que su erección no fuese a más… Ahora ya fuese misión imposible.

Sin embargo, y aunque por un momento pensó que tenía ganas de burlarse de él, el pensamiento se desvaneció al sentir sus labios posarse levemente sobre los suyos propios, besándole lenta y suavemente. Como siempre, pero a la vez no. A pesar de lo lento de sus movimientos por el evidente cansancio, tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke se estuviera conteniendo. Cosa que le quedó confirmada al separarse aquel para mirarle directamente a los ojos, permaneciendo en silencio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. Casi pareciera que le estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir.

Y sin querer ni tan siquiera darle un pensamiento a lo que pudiera pasar después, le puso las manos en la cara, atrayéndole para sentir de nuevo el calor de sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente pero con más confianza esta vez, sintiendo como si por un instante el corazón le dejara de latir en el momento que aquel se abrió paso y le rozó levemente con la lengua la suya propia, provocando que un agradable escalofrío le recorriera por entero.

Y ya no sólo quiso sentir el calor de sus labios, sino de su cuerpo por entero. De repente, creció la necesidad en él de tener el mayor contacto físico posible. Y aunque al principio fue algo titubeante, sus caricias se fueron tornando más firmes según paseaba las manos por su espalda, abrazándole contra sí con un poco más de fuerza, como si es que fuera posible crear aún más contacto.

Era… asfixiante.

Pero aún así, quería ahogarse en ese pecado de beso junto con Sasuke y hundirse con él en ese vacío por el que pareciera estar cayendo, sintiéndose mareado de tanto placer. Ya no sabía de quién eran los jadeos que escuchaba en la lejanía, si de Sasuke o los suyos propios; aunque tampoco era como si le importara.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

O mejor dicho… ¿Se había sentido así alguna vez?

Cierto era que siempre que había tenido sexo con alguien se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina y el placer… Pero nunca fue nada parecido a aquello: tan abrumador, tan placentero y tan… adictivo.

Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado cuando aquel se separó de golpe, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándole desde arriba.

\- M-me mareo -dijo como pudo, tratando de recuperar el aliento-.

\- Yo también -contestó con obviedad-.

Y con la confusión cruzando por el rostro de aquel, Naruto salvó de nuevo la corta distancia que les separaba, besándole de nuevo, ahora con más calma.

¿Se había dejado llevar demasiado? Si bien no entendía la extrañeza de Sasuke, pues había sido él quien había empezado.

¿O quizá era que…?

\- ¿Te encuentras mal? -le apartó el flequillo de la cara, llevándolo tras su oreja en una caricia-.

\- N-no… No estoy seguro -contestó con la respiración agitada aún-.

Naruto se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente para templarse un poco. El calor de sus cuerpos había hecho que el ambiente se volviera denso, y tanto su pecho como su entrepierna palpitaban rabiantes, pidiendo por seguir lo que habían empezado; y podía sentir lo mismo en el moreno.

Y aunque algo en el fondo de su mente le estaba diciendo que debía tomar algo más de aire para oxigenar el cerebro… Antes de que pudiera ser realmente consciente, se alzó para besarle de nuevo, y se removió para dejarle sitio al otro.

" _No estoy seguro…_ ", repitió para sus adentros.

Aunque no debería de sorprenderle… Después de cómo se había despertado. Si Sasuke estaba experimentando lo mismo que él, quizá se había sentido completamente abrumado. Confundido, más bien.

" _¿O se ha asustado…?_ ", se le ocurrió.

Tampoco le extrañaría. En todo lo que se refería a Sasuke… Naruto se sentía totalmente sobrepasado. Era tan surrealista a la vez que, contradictoriamente, tan real, que en ocasiones se llegaba a asustar él mismo.

Pero es que simplemente sentía que aquello era lo correcto, que sentir lo que sentía por Sasuke era como debía ser. Lejos se habían quedado ya aquellos pensamientos de no pasar de ser tan sólo un amigo. Quería serlo todo para él, igual que Sasuke se había convertido en su todo.

Por eso, una vez se acomodó aquel bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a dejarle suaves besos, con más calma, por todo lugar que le quedaba al alcance. Quizá si necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar las sensaciones, esperaría así. Y si quería que parase, ahora que estaba algo más templado podría atender a su llamado.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y lejos de darle algún tipo de señal que le indicara que debía detenerse… Sasuke comenzó a colar las manos bajo su camiseta, recorriendo la piel de su espalda lentamente.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la frente en el cojín y aferrándose con media fuerza a los hombros del moreno, juntando la mejilla con la de aquel, inhalando casi sin querer esa suave fragancia que siempre le acompañaba.

" _Quiere hacerlo_ ", le latió con fuerza el pecho.

Bien.

Bien porque Naruto no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más así. Le ardía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Más aún por allí por donde pasaban las manos de Sasuke. Además de que se sentía incapaz ya de luchar en contra de lo que le estaba gritando todo su ser con desesperación.

Impaciente, fue en busca de sus labios. Esperaba por todos los dioses que hubiera decidido ya si quería parar aquello o no… Pero si el hecho de que, de nuevo, invadiera su boca con la lengua buscando la suya le servía como alguna indicación… Parecía ser que sí, se había decidido ya. Así que no tuvo ningún reparo en intensificar aquel beso, empezando a regresarle la misma sensación de antes.

Y es que… debería ser un pecado besarse de aquella manera.

Si bien esta vez consiguió recordar de vez en cuando separarse un poco para permitirle respirar, momentos que aprovechaba para mirarle a los ojos y ver en ellos el mismo deseo que tenía él. Y ya no lo pudo soportar más cuando notó cómo el moreno se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, embistiéndole con algo más de ímpetu.

\- Dime que tienes un condón.

\- ¿Tú no tienes? -se giró consternado-.

Y por un instante, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el aliento del uno chocando con el del otro. Hasta que Naruto sintió una palpitación en su entrepierna, haciendo que fuese casi hasta dolorosa la presión dentro de sus pantalones, dando una leve embestida al otro como acto reflejo para aliviarse.

\- Joder… -dejó reposar la frente sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos, y respirando más conscientemente para intentar calmarse-.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se burlaban de él los Dioses de esa manera…?

Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en nada más, sintió las manos de aquel escurrirse hasta sus nalgas, apretándole con fuerza contra él, al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle por el cuello.

Y ese dolor placentero de sus dientes mordiéndole en la curva del cuello, su respiración completamente agitada contra la piel, el calor de su cuerpo, la forma en que se movía bajo él… y la mano que coló entre sus cuerpos hasta su entrepierna para masajearle…

\- Vas… Vas a hacer que me corra -jadeó-.

\- ¿Es un problema? -paró en seco aquel, girándose de nuevo a mirarle a los ojos-.

Y le estaba preguntando en serio.

Normal después de todas las paranoias que se montaba él solo...

\- No, per-

\- Entonces cállate.

Y no le dio tiempo a que pudiera replicar. Le besó con ansiedad, enredando la lengua con la suya, al tiempo que volvía a masajearle, presionando con algo más de fuerza todo su sexo, resultándole imposible no embestir contra su mano queriendo aliviar toda esa tensión.

" _Dios…_ ", jadeó contra su cuello.

Totalmente nublado por las sensaciones, se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas, quitándose la camiseta casi de un tirón, para nuevamente inclinarse sobre Sasuke.

¡Que le partiera un rayo! ¡Que le quemaran en la hoguera! ¡O que le enviaran al infierno los dioses!

¡Ya le daba igual!

Si el mundo explotaba en ese momento… O si caía un asteroide sobre La Tierra... ¡se la traía floja!

Lo único en lo que podía pensar, más por instinto que por otra cosa, era en recorrer con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo del otro a la que tuviera acceso, colándolas bajo su camiseta para poder sentir el calor de su piel; y lo único que podía escuchar de forma algo amortiguada era cómo los jadeos de aquel se intensificaban a cada embestida, besándole por el cuello a sabiendas de que debía estar cerca. Al igual que él.

No pasó mucho hasta que sintió cómo los jadeos del moreno se tornaban cada vez más pesados, apretando sus manos en su espalda, volviéndose desacompasado el contoneo de sus caderas.

Y por un instante, fue como si perdiera el conocimiento. Todo desapareció de su mente al sentir su cuerpo tensarse por entero y convulsionar, fruto del éxtasis. A duras penas fue consciente del gemido que ahogó Sasuke contra su cuello cuando aquel también llegó al clímax. Y le llevó unos cuantos minutos empezar a darse cuenta de cuán fuerte estaban aferrados el uno al otro.

Casi pareciera como si el mundo bajo sus cuerpos se hubiera desmoronado para volver a ponerse en su lugar después.

Esa había sido, de lejos, la mejor experiencia que podría haber tenido en toda su vida. Y la había compartido con la persona que más quería. Y no podía haber sido de otra manera.

\- Llámame cursi… -rio de forma floja-. Pero siento como si hubiéramos hecho el amor…

A lo que Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.

\- Bien -murmuró-. Me sentiría un poco estúpido si fuera el único que lo pensara.

Naruto hubo de hacer un esfuerzo consciente, apretando los labios para que la estúpida sonrisa que estaba por formarse en su cara no fuera demasiado evidente. O quizá era que le temblaban los labios, queriendo llorar. No estaba del todo seguro. Lo que sí supo es que por un momento perdió el aliento al escucharle decir aquello y, al no encontrar palabras que decirle, se abrazó a él con medida fuerza, dejándole un beso en la mejilla antes de apoyar la cabeza con la de aquel.

En cierta manera, a pesar de todo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Ahora no entendía por qué había tenido tanto miedo de intimar con Sasuke, sabiendo que le correspondía. Que aquel, a pesar de todo, le aceptaba tal cual era.

Y sintió que estaba más cerca de él. Ya no les separaba casi nada. Tan sólo un paso más, y podrían entenderse.

Y así, se quedó respirando lentamente, sintiendo cómo los latidos del otro le golpeaban en el pecho con fuerza, al igual que Sasuke debía de sentir los suyos. Era tan embriagador que seguramente se hubiese quedado dormido conforme estaba si no hubiese sido porque el moreno le dio un par de palmadas en la nalga.

\- No me dejas respirar, dobe… -jadeó-.

\- Hmm… -medio gruñó-.

Pero igualmente no le replicó. Simplemente se dejó caer en el hueco que Sasuke le hizo contra el respaldo del sofá, y le abrazó por la espalda atrayéndole hacia sí, dejando la mano en plano sobre su pecho.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **19:35 h**_

Algo desorientado, abrió los ojos al sentir su brazo izquierdo completamente helado, así como su pecho. Durante unos cuantos segundos se quedó observando la mesa de su salón, limpia y completamente vacía. Ni rastro de su portátil. Lo había dejado ahí olvidado cuando salió corriendo al baño, tras escuchar el portazo en el...

" _¡Sasuke!_ "

De golpe, se sentó en el sofá sintiendo que se le acelerase el pulso, echando un vistazo hacia la terraza primero, y luego hacia el pasillo al no ver señales de que estuviera el ventanal abierto. Y como si aquello fuera un deja vú… Apresurado dirigió sus pasos hacia el recibidor.

" _Otra vez no…_ ", fue rogando, apretando los dientes.

Después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día, como Sasuke hubiese sido tan idiota de volver a largarse… Esta vez sí que le iba a sacar las palabras a golpes.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. Nada más pasar por delante de la cocina, detuvo sus pasos en seco al ver de reojo que estaba ahí.

Con alivio, se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como si le regresara el alma al cuerpo.

\- Hey -le llamó al no percatarse aquel de su presencia-.

Aunque se arrepintió en el acto. Debió pillarle totalmente desprevenido porque Sasuke comenzó a toser, dejando a un lado el vaso que tenía en la mano, escupiendo el agua que tenía en la boca en el fregadero. Naruto se acercó a prisa, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, y esperó a que se le pasase un poco.

No había sido su intención… Y se sentía culpable de haber hecho que se atragantara… Pero...

\- Si yo fuera tú, denunciaría a la compañía de agua por intento de homicidio -no pudo evitar burlarse, en un intento de serenarse a sí mismo-.

Pero Sasuke no le rio la "gracia", como en otras ocasiones. Permaneció casi inmóvil, aún inclinado sobre la pila, sujetándose con ambas manos. Y podía escuchar claramente cómo respiraba por la boca. Por lo que después de un largo silencio en el que Sasuke no hizo ni el menor amago por erguirse, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? -le puso la mano en el hombro-.

\- Quiero irme a casa -contestó tajante en un murmullo-.

" _Otra vez…_ ", frunció el ceño profundamente.

Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Otra vez quería huir de él, y de darle explicación alguna.

Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a callar. No después de cómo le había encontrado hoy, menos aún después de cómo se despertó de su siesta. Estaba harto de tanto silencio, y de que Sasuke se pensara que era realmente idiota. Una simple anemia no podía tenerle así, aunque fuera crónica. Las pastillas ya se encargaban de rectificar esa deficiencia. A menos que no se las hubiese estado tomando.

" _Será idiota…_ ", bufó para sus adentros.

\- Sas-

\- Por favor -le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir-. No me siento bien.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó con sarcasmo-. No me había dado cuenta.

A lo que Sasuke no le replicó. Claro. Porque no podía. Si no, estaría declarando abiertamente que de verdad le tomaba por gilipollas. Y Naruto no quiso esconder un resoplido de irritación al pasar el tiempo y que aquel siguiera ahí, sin inmutarse… Hasta que le escuchó intentar ahogar un gemido.

Naruto incluso llegaría a sopesar la idea de que le estuviera haciendo chantaje emocional, como hacía su madre cuando le quería hacer sentir culpable para dar su brazo a torcer... Si no fuera porque sabía que era un cabezota de cuidado, y lo mucho que costaba que expulsara lo que le preocupaba…

Y suspiró profundamente al no saber con quién enfadarse más: si con Sasuke, o consigo mismo por ceder.

\- Anda, ven aquí -dijo al tiempo que le rodeó con los brazos para atraerle hacia sí-.

Aunque en un primer momento, al igual que cuando le despertó cuando llegaron a medio día, el moreno quiso rechazar el contacto. Cosa que ya no le extrañaba, y que realmente le confirmó que, al menos, no era chantajearle lo que Sasuke pretendía. Pero debía de estar agotado ya, después todo aquel día, después de todo lo que había pasado… Y a pesar de que lo intentó, al final hubo de darse por vencido.

El tiempo pasaba, y Naruto le paseaba las manos a lo largo de toda la espalda para intentar reconfortarle, permaneciendo en silencio a la espera de que aquel decidiera hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Sin embargo, cuanto más esperaba, más agitada se tornaba la respiración del otro, comenzando a desesperarle todo aquello. A Sasuke le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, y no encontraba el por qué. Necesitaba alguna pista, cualquier cosa, pero estaba claro que de Sasuke, ese día, no iba a obtener nada. Lo que le irritaba y le torturaba a partes iguales.

\- Hey, temé -se separó un tanto de él y le cogió del mentón para obligarle a mirarle.

Y aunque le dio una punzada en el pecho al percatarse ahora de lo pálido que estaba, y lo lacrimoso de sus ojos, hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno.

\- No sé qué coño te pasa, pero no estás solo, ¿vale?

No le apartó la mirada ni un instante, esperando algún tipo de señal que le indicara que le había escuchado, pero sobre todo que le había entendido, hasta que finalmente aquel asintió levemente. Fue entonces que volvió a rodearle con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda.

Y sintió como si aquello también fuera un deja vú. Sólo que en aquella situación se habían intercambiado los papeles: sin darse cuenta… le había dedicado exactamente las mismas palabras que Sasuke le dedicó a él tiempo atrás.

Lo que hizo que todo aquello le doliera más de lo que él quisiera permitir. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, pero sentía como si Sasuke fuera en ese momento él mismo, como cuando apenas se conocían. Sasuke le tuvo una paciencia de santo por aquel entonces, cuando el miedo le devoraba por dentro… sin reprocharle nada.

" _¿De qué tienes miedo…?_ ", le preguntó en su mente, dejando escapar un amargo suspiro.

No le agradaba para nada la idea, pero lo dejaría estar. Por hoy. Y sólo por hoy porque Sasuke le había dado su palabra.

\- Como mañana no me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa, te juro que iré a buscarte sólo para darte un puñetazo en toda la boca por mentiroso.

Más bien por idiota, por estar guardándose las cosas todas para él. ¿De qué le servía quererle, y querer estar con él -seriamente hablando-... si tan sólo compartían la diversión y cuando Sasuke tenía algún problema huía de él?

Eso no era lo que Naruto quería. Lo quería todo de él, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y eso era algo que debería empezar a metérsele en la cabeza a ese pedazo de cretino.

Pero de momento…

Le estrechó un tanto más en su abrazo al notar que por sus palabras, aquél permaneció tenso, aferrándose a su espalda. No es que no estuviera hablando en serio, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con él. Le preocupaba bastante más el hecho de que fuera Sasuke el que no tuviera fuerzas ni para discutir.

\- Va, ve a coger tu mochila. Yo voy a cambiarme -le dijo en voz baja, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla después-.

Y aunque simplemente se marchaba a su cuarto… No pudo evitar volver hacia él cuando tan sólo se había separado unos cuantos pasos y puso las manos en su cara para atraerle y besarle de nuevo. No supo por qué, pero el simple hecho de separarse ahora de él hacía que sintiera casi como si le estuviera abandonando, y no quería por nada del mundo que Sasuke lo entendiera así. Pero si no quería hablar, y se sentía mal…

\- Va -le apremió de nuevo antes de salir de la cocina-.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **20:10 h**_

A pesar de todas las emociones contradictorias que le recorrían por el pecho, finalmente estaban de camino a casa de Sasuke.

En parte estaba cabreado de que aquel fuera tan duro de mollera, pero por otra, no podía evitar sentirse acalorado cada vez que recordaba que… no sabía exactamente cómo definir lo que había pasado esa tarde entre ellos. Pese a que habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, o Sasuke llorando y él tratando de calmarle, sentía que estaba un paso más cerca de él. Aunque hubiese sido por un momento, y soportando todo el evidente cansancio que tenía, Sasuke le había permitido entrar dentro de esa coraza con la que se rodeaba, cada vez que le había sonreído a pesar de todo. Y a pesar del guantazo que le había dado.

Naruto suspiró profundamente al recordarlo. No quería que jamás volviera a repetirse una situación como esa. Pero para ello, el pedazo de cretino que tenía sentado al lado debía desembuchar de una buena vez.

Sasuke por su lado, había cogido otro libro prestado de los que se trajo de casa de sus padres, y ahora iba leyéndolo. Aunque por el gesto serio de su cara, y la forma casi ausente con la que leía, no estaba del todo seguro que se estuviera enterando de nada. Casi pareciera que le costara mantenerse despierto.

\- Ya estamos llegando -le avisó cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo, a menos de cinco minutos de su casa-.

Aquel dejó caer la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. Si bien no tardó en volver a ponerse recto y, con pesadez, guardó el libro en su mochila.

No quiso insistirle más en que le contara qué le pasaba ese día. Le había prometido que se lo contaría al día siguiente, cuando se sintiera mejor. Y creía en su palabra. Pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse.

\- Sasuke -le llamó en cuanto se desabrochó el cinturón, tras aparcar frente a su casa-, dame tu teléfono.

El moreno le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, casi como sopesando si dárselo o no.

\- Naruto… -sonrió algo forzado-, ...si necesitas un teléfono nuevo, cómpratelo.

\- No seas cretino -resopló-. Tu número.

Le cabreaba que aún siguiera intentando fingir que estaba "bien" con esa sonrisa. Aunque se mordió el interior de la mejilla, cuando vio que el moreno realmente iba a acceder a su petición, y sacó el móvil de su bandolera.

" _Relájate…_ ", se dijo a sí mismo. " _Todo irá bien_ ".

Al menos así lo entendió él. Si Sasuke le daba ahora su número, después de todo lo que había pasado, es que no iba a huir más. Podrían hablar, aunque no quedaran para verse. Si bien aquella era una conversación que no quería mantener por teléfono, pero se sentía más seguro si lo tenía a mano.

Sin embargo… Aquel se entretuvo pulsando en la pantalla, con tanta parsimonia… Que estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso. Y a punto estuvo de saltar a replicarle cuando el moreno alargó la mano y le tendió el móvil. Un poco confuso al principio, Naruto lo cogió para ver qué le quería decir… Pero en seguida que vio "Dobe" como nombre de contacto y el espacio del número en blanco, comprendió el mensaje. Si bien sintió la sien palpitarle.

\- No me llamo dobe… -murmuró entre dientes-.

\- Unn -asintió-. Tienes razón, no eres dobe…

Naruto tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella frase estaba por terminar, y la seriedad con la que lo dijo le hizo levantar la vista de la pantalla para mirarle a los ojos. Y casi sin querer, se le alzó una ceja, a la espera de que continuara.

\- … Eres EL dobe.

\- ¡Y tú eres un cretino! -dijo enrabietado, dándole un pellizco en la pierna por donde pudo-.

\- Me lo dejas a huevo, usuratonkachi -rio por lo bajo-.

\- Cretino -bufó de nuevo-.

Pero enseguida se le pasó la rabieta momentánea. Al menos Sasuke parecía estar recuperando el humor. Con suerte al día siguiente no estaría tan extenuado y podrían hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

De nuevo, un suspiro se le escapó al tiempo que devolvía su atención a la pequeña pantalla, percatándose de que se había bloqueado. Y por un momento contuvo la respiración al apretar el botón de encendido, y ver la fotografía que estaba usando de fondo. Era una de aquellas que hizo él, cuando fueron juntos al mirador a ver el atardecer.

\- Podríamos volver a subir cuando nieve… -susurró Sasuke, removiéndose un tanto en su asiento-.

\- Unn…

Tal vez fuera su imaginación… O tal vez Sasuke ignoraba cómo habían sonado esas palabras para él… Pero Naruto sintió que se le acelerase el pulso con sólo pensarlo. Al menos lo que entendía él…

La mano del moreno se cruzó en su campo visual, por encima del móvil, y pasó un dedo por la pantalla haciendo que se desbloqueara. Y le subió el rubor a las mejillas al darse cuenta de lo abstraído que se había quedado por un segundo.

Con lentitud fue marcando cada uno de los números para no equivocarse. Pero antes de devolverle el teléfono, borró el nombre que le había puesto, y en su lugar le escribió 'eres un cretino'. Si bien, para que no lo viera hasta más tarde -y antes de devolverle el aparato por si acaso-, apretó el botón de llamada. Y en cuanto se cercioró de que daba tono, colgó y bloqueó la pantalla.

\- ¿No te fías de mí? -alzó una ceja, sonriendo medio burlón, antes de guardar el teléfono en su mochila-.

\- No -contestó plano-.

Mentira, obviamente. Si no confiara en él, no le dejaría marchar así como así.

\- Lástima -chascó la lengua-. Pensaba que podríamos terminar otro día lo que habíamos empezado hoy -se encogió levemente de hombros, suspirando al tiempo que se giraba para salir del coche-. Te deseo suerte…

Y lo sabía… ¡Sabía que le estaba picando a propósito! Y aún así...

\- ¡Arrrghh! -se revolvió compulsivamente el pelo-. ¡Sasuke! -le cogió del brazo, tirando de él-.

Y sabía que había picado desde buen principio, y más ahora que le veía la sonrisa burlona al girarse a mirarle, pero aún así…

\- ¿A qué hora quedamos mañana?

\- ¿Ya me echas de menos? -alzó una ceja-.

\- No -mintió-.

\- Es una pena.

Sabía que no había colado. Pero cuando el moreno se inclinó lentamente hacia él, casi por instinto cerró los ojos, anticipando ya la sensación de sus labios… Y entonces Sasuke le lamió el labio inferior. Fue tan sólo un roce, una caricia con la punta de la lengua, pero provocó que le subiera el rubor a las mejillas y que su cuerpo se tensara un poco, recordando lo que habían estado haciendo tan sólo un par de horas atrás. Y tal vez fuera ese bochorno el que provocó que quisiera morderle, aunque fuera la nariz. Si bien el moreno fue rápido y se apartó lo suficiente, dando Naruto un mordisco al aire.

\- Cretino -dijo con la voz ronca-.

\- Fu… -resopló el otro, sonriendo burlón. Y de nuevo se inclinó, esta vez sí, para besarle en los labios-. Hablamos mañana.

\- Unn… Descansa.

Con calma, Sasuke abrió la puerta y bajó del coche. Y Naruto se quedó observándole hasta que entró en casa.

No supo exactamente por qué, pero a pesar de todo, no se sentía tranquilo. Quizás fue la forma torpe con la que caminó hasta la entrada; o cómo abrió la puerta, recostándose sobre ella, empujándola con el hombro para abrirla; o quizá el hecho de que no se girase a despedirle.

Siempre lo hacía, siempre se volteaba, aunque fuese sólo para sonreírle. Pero siempre se giraba a mirarle de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta, se había pasado ahí sentado unos minutos, sin poder apartar la mirada de la puerta de su casa. Hasta que la vibración de su móvil, en el hueco al lado del freno de mano, le devolvió a sus sentidos.

{[Deberías buscar sinónimos en el diccionario y ampliar un poco más tu vocabulario…]}, leyó en el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Y no tardó ni cinco segundos más en recibir un emoticono, con el monigote guiñando un ojo, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos, y con brillitos alrededor… {[Ánimo]}

\- ¡Pero será cretino!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **07-05-16**

¡Hola gente!

Empieza la montaña rusa de emociones… Así que sólo me queda deciros que "os apretéis bien los cinturones", porque va a ser un poco angustioso a partir de ahora ≧_≦ (sí, más). Y no es algo que tuviera pensado así en principio, pero ya sabéis… Una cosa lleva a la otra y al final me han salido subnormales perdíos los dos xDUu Aunque toda la culpa de esto la tiene principalmente Sasuke por ser tan hermético. O bueno, quizá Naruto por ser tan indeciso, no sé por cuál de los dos decantarme ¬¬Uu

Como viene siendo costumbre últimamente… No he releído las partes que he reescrito (que viene a ser más de la mitad), así que lo siento si hay algo por ahí que os haya hecho sangrar los ojos ^^Uu Pero de verdad quiero avanzar ya con la historia, y terminar de escribirla en algún momento de este año xDUu

Y bueno… Nada, eso.

Que ya queda menos ≧_≦ Ésta es la segunda parte de dos, y espero que ya no haya más segundas partes ^^Uu

Y nada... Como siempre, agradeceros vuestro apoyo! ;A; gracias mil por estar aún conmigo aquí ;w;

Nos seguimos leyendo! ≧A≦


	28. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Beta:** Usura-tialmant y Noin no Nogitsune

 **Advertencias:** Shonen ai, POV Naruto

* * *

 _ **Miércoles, 08 de octubre**_

 _ **20:15 h**_

Iba Naruto de camino a casa cuando, no muy lejos de allí, y tras detenerse en un stop, vio las máquinas expendedoras que había junto a la calzada, cerca de una de las paradas del autobús. Su cuerpo se tensó un tanto al vislumbrar parte de los productos que vendían ahí, reconociendo el envase de una marca de condones. Y el recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde entre Sasuke y él hizo que le subiera el rubor al instante.

Dudó tan sólo un momento, pero alentado por el mensaje implícito que le había dado a entender el moreno, echó un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor para ver si venía alguien. Y al encontrarse con que no había apenas tráfico, se apartó a un lado y puso las luces de emergencia.

Le daba apuro que le vieran comprando aquello… Pero bueno, al menos ahí nadie le conocía. Y no era como si ningún vecino pudiera decirle nada. Y tampoco era como si alguien pudiera saber con quién los iba a usar. Además, ¡era un chico joven y activo, con edad de comprar esas cosas! ¿¡Qué tenía que importarle a nadie!?

Aún así, no podía evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que no pasaba nadie cerca, y en cuanto tuvo en su poder lo que fue a buscar, regresó a prisa a su coche para poner rumbo a casa.

Sentía las mejillas arder. Sabía que no había nada de malo. Es más, sabía que así era como debía ser a la hora de tener relaciones. Pero esos temas siempre le habían dado apuro. A día de hoy, aún se preguntaba de dónde sacó el valor para acostarse con nadie antes, más aún si cabía con aquellos desconocidos de la asociación. Y sin embargo, por aquel entonces, siempre llevaba al menos un condón en la cartera, por si acaso le hacía falta.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usó uno…?

Desde que llegó a la ciudad ni se lo había planteado. Había querido empezar de cero, dejando de lado aquel tipo de escapadas y comenzar de nuevo centrándose en su trabajo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza, hasta que conoció a Sasuke, eso de buscar un compañero de cama. Mucho menos una pareja estable… Así que hasta ahora no los había necesitado.

Por eso no podía evitar sentirse abochornado con eso en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Había cerrado las cremalleras para que no se cayeran, pero especialmente para que no se vieran si se cruzaba con algún vecino, tras decidir subir por las escaleras. Y es que, cuando fue a pulsar el botón del ascensor, se acordó de su vecina y de cómo no tendría escapatoria si se abrían las puertas del ascensor y se la encontraba ahí.

Así que, cuando llegó al segundo piso, abrió la puerta que daba a su pasillo con sigilo para echar una ojeada. Casi sentía que se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca, pero se relajó un poco al ver que estaba vacío. Aunque no por ello bajó la guardia, y cerró de nuevo tras de sí con cuidado para que la puerta no se cerrase de golpe.

Todo lo silencioso que pudo, fue de puntillas hasta la entrada de su piso. Y dio un respingo al escuchar el mecanismo del ascensor poniéndose en marcha. Aprisa, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, mirando de reojo las puertas metálicas al fondo del pasillo, y se le empezó a formar una fina película de sudor por la sien cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar en su otro bolsillo. Y cuando por fin entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho.

¿¡Pero por qué coño se escondía!?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, echándose la mano atrás para coger el móvil, aliviándose al ver que era Kiba.

\- Hey, ahora iba a llamarte.

Aquel se interesó en seguida en saber cómo habían marchado las cosas. Y le quitó hierro al asunto cuando le contó que habían hechos 'las paces' -por no contarle lo que realmente había ocurrido-, más al haberle prometido Sasuke que hablarían al día siguiente, sin falta. Si bien era cierto que omitió el hecho de que Sasuke se había pasado un buen rato con la cabeza metida en el váter, pero eso era algo que Kiba no necesitaba saber. Al menos de momento. Prefirió centrarse en que Sasuke, al fin, parecía querer hablar y no huir más. Además…

\- También me ha dicho que quiere volver al mirador cuando nieve… -sonrió para sí, cambiando el canal de televisión-.

No sabía las verdaderas intenciones del moreno al decirle aquello… Pero para él sonaba como música para sus oídos. Al menos, para Naruto, el mensaje implícito -o inconsciente- tras ese ofrecimiento, era que tenía intenciones de permanecer junto a él. Y deseaba por los dioses que fuese como pareja.

Pero aunque se sentía emocionado por un lado, por otro, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke, se sentía intranquilo.

Aún no podía quitarse de encima esa extraña sensación que le había invadido por entero cuando le vio entrar por la puerta del chalet.

Si bien ahora no quería pensar en ello demasiado. Quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

\- Le voy a pedir salir -afirmó rotundo-. Y esta vez en serio.

\- ¡Por fin! Joder si te ha costado, macho.

\- Hey, no te burles, capullo. Es sólo que… No sé. Estas dos semanas se me han hecho eternas. Y bueno… -se mordió el interior del labio, dando un suspiro-. Tal vez… Tal vez me equivoco… Pero creo que más que yo, el que entró en pánico fue él…

\- ¿Que entró en pánico? -rompió el silencio tras unos segundos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le dijiste que le quieres?

\- Unn… -asintió levemente-. ¿Sabes? Yendo a la asociación aquella me di cuenta que la gente ni tan siquiera busca ya sentir el calor humano. Les importa una mierda con quién se acuestan con tal de desfogarse y también por poder decir "¡hey, he conseguido tirármelo!" -resopló por lo bajo-. Pero me daba un poco igual. En parte yo también buscaba lo mismo que ellos -admitió-.

\- Ah, unn…

Le irritaba tan sólo pensarlo. Debía reconocer que era algo hipócrita de su parte, pero es que, a pesar de todo, en el fondo siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día aquello cambiara. Que no fuera simple sexo lo que iba a encontrar allí, y que quizá encontraría a alguien que le valorase realmente.

Qué equivocado estuvo.

\- Lo único que buscan es reconocimiento social, y poco más -dijo en un murmullo-. En plan "hey, ¿has visto ése rubio de ahí? Pues me lo he camelado y nos hemos acostado" -bufó-.

\- Ya… Pero ya sabes que hoy en día la gente no tiene tiempo para nada, ni quiere que los metan en problemas. Así que mucho menos involucrarse con nadie.

\- Pero es que es por eso mismo, Kiba. Por eso no estamos acostumbrados a encontrar a alguien a quien le importemos de verdad. Por cómo somos, y no por quién somos -recalcó-.

\- Ya…

\- En serio, tío, hasta a mí me da miedo a veces de lo que me hace sentir.

\- ¿Por eso crees que se largó y te ha estado ignorando?

\- Eso creo, sí -asintió levemente-. Aunque no se trata sólo de mí… -murmuró-.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó confuso Kiba-.

Parecía no haber escuchado eso último. Mejor.

\- Nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te vienes un rato?

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¿¡Me llevo el juego nuevo y lo pruebas!? ¡Vas a flipar, colega!

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó por seguirle la corriente-.

\- ¡Bah! Es una pasada.

Aunque, bueno, por ahí podría encontrar una vía de escape para su tensión. Y cierto era que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no jugaban a la consola, así que no le pareció para nada mala idea.

Pero antes de que llegara Kiba, tenía que guardar lo que llevaba en los bolsillos…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 09 de octubre**_

 _ **01:50 h**_

Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo los brazos helados, así como la espalda. Y tenía la boca pastosa.

Estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sofá, cara al respaldar. Miró por encima del hombro para encontrar a Kiba recostado al otro lado, panza arriba, con un brazo y una pierna fuera.

Respiró profundamente, bajándose la camiseta que se le había subido por la parte de atrás mientras dormía. Y las mangas, que las tenía arremangadas a saber por qué hasta los codos. De ahí que tuviera los brazos congelados. Bueno, por eso y por la corriente de aire frío que sintió por la espalda, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío, y tembló todo su cuerpo para sacudirse de la sensación. Se habían quedado dormidos con el ventanal de la terraza abierto.

De repente, toda la estancia se iluminó y se giró de nuevo para mirar hacia fuera, percatándose ahora de que estaba lloviendo levemente. Con lentitud, y con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, se fue incorporando con pesadas respiraciones, no tardando en llegarle el retumbo del trueno en la distancia.

Y se fue a levantar de ahí para cerrar el ventanal. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, un pinchazo en la parte baja de su espalda le obligó a permanecer inmóvil, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, y volvió a sentarse de nuevo, masajeándose la zona lumbar.

"Te vas a hacer daño en la espalda…"

"No me importa".

Vale.

Por su orgullo que esto no podía contárselo a Sasuke.

Permaneció ahí unos cuantos minutos frotándose con las manos para darse calor en un intento de relajar la zona, suspirando profundamente antes de intentar levantarse de nuevo. Pero otro pinchazo le hizo encogerse. Si bien esta vez, aunque fuese un poco encorvado, se acercó hasta el ventanal y lo cerró, quedándose ahí de pie mientras continuaba con las friegas, observando el exterior.

No llovía muy fuerte; seguramente en un par de horas pasaría la tormenta y por la mañana nadie se enteraría de que había llovido. Era ese tipo de lluvia que hacía que se sintiera melancólico.

"Sasuke…", suspiró al tiempo que apoyaba la frente en la pared.

¿Estaría bien? Aún se le hacía un vacío en el pecho con tan sólo recordar la forma tan torpe con la que abrió la verja de su casa. Y ya ni qué hablar de cómo le encontró en el baño, y el llanto tan desgarrador que no pudo reprimir más cuando fue a sacarle del coche… Le hacía pedazos el alma recordar sus ojos, empañados en lágrimas, reflejando la angustia y el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento.

No pudo sino volver a suspirar pesadamente y se dio media vuelta, caminando en penumbra, dirigiendo sus pasos a su habitación. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía guardadas las mantas en el armario, así que ni encendió la luz para coger una, regresando al salón a tapar a su amigo.

Se quedó un instante ahí parado, sopesando la idea de recoger la mesa, llena de los restos de lo que había sido su cena, unas cuantas latas de cerveza, y otras tantas bolsas de aperitivos. Cogió sólo las bolsas. No se habían comido ni la mitad, y si las dejaba ahí abiertas se iban a resecar. Pero el resto lo dejó tal cual. Ya recogería Kiba por la mañana antes de irse.

Así pues, tras guardarlas en un armario de la cocina, y tras beber un par de vasos de agua, marchó a su habitación y se metió en la cama, encogiéndose todo lo que podía y frotándose los brazos. Había cogido frío y ahora no se lo quitaba de encima.

Y a pesar de que tenía sueño, y sentía que los párpados le pesaran una barbaridad, no podía volver a dormirse. No hacía más que regresar a su mente la imagen del moreno, llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.

Había sido presuntuoso de su parte decirle a Kiba que tal vez Sasuke hubiera explotado así por él. Sabía que no era cierto. Tal vez una mínima parte sí tenía que ver con él, pero apostaba a que tenía más que ver con lo que iban a hablar al día siguiente. Porqué llevaba siempre manga larga. Y porqué siempre parecía tan cansado.

E irremediablemente le vinieron a la cabeza todas las veces que le había visto así, completamente agotado. Como aquella vez, al principio de que empezara a ir a la cafetería, que parecía haberse quedado dormido en la silla de la terraza. Y ahora tenía la certeza de que, sí, debía de haberse quedado dormido entonces. Siempre que iba con él a su piso, después de trabajar, terminaba por quedarse sopa.

Y le vino a la cabeza Karin también, y la vez que la vio por primera vez en la parada del tranvía, de lejos, llevándole una botella de agua que Sasuke usó para refrescarse el cuello.

También aquella vez que se encerró en el baño de la cafetería y estuvo allí casi media hora, y cuando fue a ver si se encontraba bien le pidió que avisara a Suigetsu para que fuera a buscar el coche. ¿Le había pasado como esa tarde… y había estado vomitando?

Suspiró irritado, molesto consigo mismo, por haber estado restándole importancia. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo el malestar de Sasuke no había sido causa directa del calor del verano. Pero al haberse acostumbrado a verle cansado la mayor parte del tiempo, le había pasado totalmente desapercibido.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 09 de octubre**_

 _ **15:20 h**_

Naruto permanecía inmóvil sujetándose las manos por la espalda, en la puerta del local, atento a cada transeúnte que pasaba por allí, dado el caso de que alguno decidiera sentarse.

Al final había conseguido dormir un par de horas más antes de levantarse para ir a trabajar, aunque se había pasado otras tantas dando vueltas en la cama.

Pero a pesar del cansancio, se sentía inquietantemente tranquilo y sereno, esperando a que llegara el fin de su turno. Todas las mesas ocupadas -que eran pocas- estaban servidas, y observaba en la distancia a sus ocupantes hablar entre ellos, intentando adivinar qué tipo de vida tenían.

Había una chica que le llamaba bastante la atención en ese aspecto, bonita pero desaliñada. Cuando fue a dejar los refrigerios en su mesa, se percató del color anaranjado de sus ojos. Era bastante inusual, por lo que estaba convencido casi al cien por cien que debía de llevar lentillas; tenía el pelo tintado de un color azul claro igual de llamativo que la forma en la gesticulaba al hablar emocionada a sus acompañantes; y su ropa era muy holgada. Tanto, que la camiseta le caía de un lado por el hombro, dejando ver el tirante ancho de la otra camiseta que llevaba debajo. Y las mangas le quedaban largas, cubriendo parte de sus manos.

Pero era bastante jovial, y gesticulaba abiertamente. Algo bastante inusual en las chicas de su edad, dieciséis o diecisiete le echaba, comedidas y recatadas por lo general.

Le hacía preguntarse si, realmente, estaría ocultando su sufrimiento tras aquella actitud. Lo había visto en un montón de películas eso de reír despreocupadamente para engañar a los demás y no dejarles ver lo que realmente sentían.

E irremediablemente, le vino Sasuke a la cabeza.

Al principio no tanto… Pero según había pasado el tiempo, y le había ido conociendo, el moreno reía bastante a menudo. Al menos esa era la parte que le había dejado ver. ¿Era así también cuando no estaba con él…? ¿O había estado fingiendo…?

"No", se auto respondió nada más le cruzó el pensamiento.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre que a Sasuke le había molestado algo lo había notado enseguida. Y no hacía falta ser muy observador puesto que Sasuke tampoco se molestaba mucho en ocultarlo. Al igual que cuando estaba cansado. No se esforzaba en aparentar nada: si estaba cansado, se dormía y punto.

No pudo sino suspirar algo resignado al mirar de nuevo la hora en su reloj.

Las chicas del turno de la tarde debían de estar por subir y, aunque quería aclararlo todo con Sasuke de una vez por todas, tampoco sentía prisa por bajar a cambiarse. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que le llamó Shikamaru, dando un último vistazo a la terraza para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el final de la barra.

\- Kiba me ha dicho de ir a tomar unas birras -le comentó bajando por las escaleras-. Tú también vienes, ¿no?

\- ¿Kiba? -se sorprendió-. ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

\- Hace un rato me mandó un mensaje. Voy a avisar a Chouji también, a ver si se apunta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar pendiente del móvil mientras curras?

\- Ventajas de estar en la barra -sonrió burlón, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente-. ¿Y? ¿Vienes?

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ambos se apoyaron en la mesa de la cocina que quedaba justo enfrente de la puerta del vestuario, a la espera de que saliera Ino, en silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke…?

Sólo de escuchar su nombre le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Y todos los nervios que había estado reprimiendo le regresaron al cuerpo.

\- Sí, bueno… -se llevó una mano al cuello, agachando la mirada-. Es un poco complicado…

\- ¿Te fue mal con su madre? -preguntó por lo bajo-.

\- No, que bah.

Claro que no fue mal. Tan sólo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras por el interfono, y ella no tenía ni idea de quién era él.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la puerta del vestuario abrirse. Ino salía con una sonrisa radiante. Igual de radiante que su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido morado oscuro que hacía que resaltara el color de sus ojos, con mangas largas de una tela semitransparente, un cinturón ancho bajo el pecho, unas mallas negras, y botas de piel hasta las rodillas. Se había maquillado y ataviado con unas cuantas pulseras, y un colgante que antes no llevaba, y llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando del codo.

Una de dos, o iba a salir con sus amigas de compras o…

\- Wow… -silbó por lo bajo Shikamaru-. ¿Quién es el afortunado? -preguntó burlón-.

\- No es de vuestra incumbencia -chistó ella, dándose media vuelta echándose el pelo por detrás del hombro con un movimiento grácil-.

Y aparentando estar molesta, se marchó a prisa dejándoles ahí.

\- ¿Va a salir con vosotros? -preguntó curioso Naruto, entrando delante del otro-.

\- Que yo sepa, no. Al menos Kiba no me ha dicho nada…

\- Hmmm…

Lo que le daba a entender a Naruto que, no, no se habían arreglado las cosas entre esos dos. Aunque tampoco ni su amigo ni ella parecían preocupados. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, y como le dijo al castaño, no estaban hechos para entenderse. Pero a quién quería entender ahora no era ninguno de ellos.

Se sentó en el banquillo y sacó el móvil para ver si había recibido algún mensaje de Sasuke.

Y nada.

Nada de nada.

Así que le mandó uno él para que le dijera dónde quería quedar, y a qué hora.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado? -le preguntó el otro al tiempo que se desabotonaba la camisa-.

\- Hmmm… Creo que 'pelear' no es la definición exacta…

\- Bueno, algo tiene que haber pasado. Llevas ya un par de semanas un poco raro.

\- ¿Raro? -levantó la vista de su pantalla-. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé… -se quedó pensativo un momento, terminando de desvestirse-. Últimamente pareces demasiado tranquilo. Es raro en ti.

\- Hmmm… Quizá es que me estoy convirtiendo en un adulto hecho y derecho -bromeó intentando desviar la atención-.

\- Ya… -sonrió irónico-.

Pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que no le había creído, pero tampoco iba a confirmar sus sospechas.

Naruto actualizó su correo una vez más, y suspiró al ver que no le contestaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Insistirle con otro mensaje, directamente a su teléfono? ¿Llamarle? A malas iría a su casa a buscarle si se hacía tarde y no le contestaba…

Resignado, respiró profundamente dejando escapar el aire por la nariz lentamente para que Shikamaru no le escuchase suspirar otra vez.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 09 de octubre**_

 _ **18:25 h**_

«El teléfono móvil al que llama está apag-».

Naruto colgó la llamada antes de que la operadora terminara de dar el mensaje.

Esta era la tercera vez.

Y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Al final había terminado yendo a tomar algo con su compañero y con Kiba, al mismo pub que parecía frecuentar Shikamaru, donde ya habían estado otras tantas veces jugando a la diana.

Se les había unido con la intención de despejarse un rato mientras esperaba, pero a cada minuto que pasaba se enervaba más por el silencio de Sasuke.

No sabía si cabrearse o resignarse. Pareció sincero cuando le dijo que hablarían hoy, así que quería pensar que había tenido algún imprevisto. Pero el hecho de que tuviera el teléfono apagado le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Con un suspiro de frustración se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su sudadera y echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle, antes de volver a subir. Había salido para tomar un poco de aire, pero tampoco quería pasar demasiado tiempo fuera. Si se quedaba solo empezaría a rallarse la cabeza y quería estar sereno para cuando hablara con Sasuke.

\- ¿Nada? -le preguntó el castaño al sentarse en su sitio de nuevo-.

\- Nada…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y echó un vistazo rápido hacia su izquierda, a la diana, buscando a su compañero, pero no andaba por ahí.

\- ¿Y Shikamaru?

\- Acabas de pasar por su lado -le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, en dirección a la barra, sonriendo con cierta picardía-. Ya sabemos por qué viene aquí… -rio entre dientes-.

Naruto se giró a mirar con comedida curiosidad. Aquel estaba apoyado en la barra con un brazo, sosteniendo su cerveza en la otra mano, con toda su atención puesta en la camarera mientras hablaba despreocupadamente con ella.

Era rubia y desde donde estaba sentado Naruto, parecía un tanto atrevida, al menos para vestir. Sólo veía de cintura para arriba, así que no sabía si sería como esas chicas de las discotecas que llevaban pantalones tan cortos que se les veía hasta los pliegues de las nalgas, pero su camisa estaba anudada en un lazo bajo el pecho, dejando buena parte de su torso a la vista. Y miraba de una forma totalmente coqueta a su compañero, apoyando el mentón en la mano.

\- ¿Crees que estén saliendo? -murmuró curioso su amigo-.

\- Pregúntaselo a él -se encogió de hombros-.

Cierto era que algo de curiosidad sí que tenía. Pero ahora estaba más pendiente de su móvil que de la vida personal de Shikamaru.

\- Va, échate una partida conmigo a los dardos.

\- De verdad, Naruto, qué rancio te estás volviendo...

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Jueves, 09 de octubre**_

 _ **19:05 h**_

« _El teléfono móv-_ ».

Vale. Empezaba a sentirse completamente histérico.

Al final había decidido ir a su casa y esta era la cuarta y última vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él por teléfono. Había aparcado frente a su puerta, como siempre, pero sentía que le hormiguearan los brazos. ¿Haría bien en llamar al timbre? Esperaba por los dioses que no le causara ningún problema por ir a buscarle a casa… Pero no lo soportaba más.

Tomó aire profundamente y reunió el valor para salir del coche. Con contenida calma, bajó y cerró, apretando el botón para bloquear las puertas, echando un vistazo hacia las ventanas del piso superior. Las luces estaban apagadas. Y todo a su alrededor estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el ruido de fondo de los coches que pasaban por la avenida, un par de calles más atrás, y las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el suave viento que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío, y se subió la cremallera hasta arriba para protegerse el cuello del frío, al tiempo que salvaba la distancia que le separaba de la puerta de su casa.

Y con un amasijo de nervios concentrándose en su pecho, pulsó el botón del portero automático.

Mientras esperaba, aguzó el oído intentando adivinar si había alguien por ahí. Pero salvo los coches que pasaban por la calle principal, tras las viviendas de la plaza, y los árboles agitándose, no escuchaba nada.

Y según pasaban los segundos se inquietaba más. Empezaba a faltarle el aire. Y sentía que los ojos empezaran a escocerle.

A pesar de la impaciencia, esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a llamar, aunque ya vaticinaba cuál iba a ser el resultado.

El mismo.

Nada.

Silencio y más silencio.

Y cuanto más esperaba, más esfuerzo debía hacer por mantener su respiración.

\- ¡Joder! -le pegó una patada al muro-.

Y se hizo daño. Pero no el suficiente para quitarse del pecho esa presión que casi no le dejaba respirar.

"¡Y ahora... ¿qué?!", se preguntó a sí mismo, apoyándose con la frente en la pared de piedra.

En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Por eso Sasuke no miró atrás cuando entró la noche anterior.

\- Joder… -golpeó de nuevo el muro con el puño-.

¿De verdad le había mentido? ¿Se había burlado de él el día anterior… con esa promesa implícita de seguir viéndose?

Quería creer que no. Aunque no se conocieran desde hacía tanto… Sasuke no había faltado a su palabra nunca, hasta hacía un par de semanas, claro estaba. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo le había encontrado el día anterior, podía hacerse buena idea de por qué, y en mayor medida era su propia culpa.

Desde el principio, siempre dejó que Sasuke le utilizara como un refugio para escapar de sus preocupaciones sin pedirle explicación alguna, lo que muy seguramente provocó que tuviera una idea equivocada de él, y quizá le dio a pensar erróneamente que era como el resto, y que tarde o temprano se cansaría de él y ahí no había pasado nada.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho -o dejado de hacer-, a parte de eso, para que Sasuke no entendiera que realmente le importaba? Que realmente le quería.

" _Vale, cálmate…_ ", se instigó.

Tal vez estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Tal vez.

Pero es que la inquietud que se le había ido acumulando desde que se despertó en la madrugada, por mucho que hubiese intentado distraerse, cada vez era más grande.

¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo?

Conforme le encontró el día anterior no sería algo de extrañar si hubiera tenido que ir al final al hospital. E irremediablemente le vino a la mente cuando le encontró vomitando en el baño.

"Si es que tenía que haberle ignorado y llevarle al hospital…"

No pudo sino sentir cómo el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo hacía que la sangre le abandonara el rostro por segundos, quedándose en blanco por un momento al darse cuenta él mismo de que quizá aquel pensamiento no era tan descabellado.

Aprisa, desbloqueó las puertas del coche, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

De repente había tenido un mal presentimiento y, mientras conducía con una mano en el volante, se mordía los nudillos de la otra en un intento de permanecer en calma. Esperaba por los dioses estar equivocándose, pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Y maldecía en cada semáforo en el que tenía que esperar.

\- ¡Joder! -golpeó el volante con frustración-.

Se masajeó la frente y se pasó una mano por la cara, apoyando el codo en la puerta para sostenerse la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente por la ventanilla la entrada al hospital que había a su derecha. Respiró profundamente un par de veces obligándose a serenarse. Al menos éste sería el último semáforo antes de llegar.

Y en cuanto se puso en verde, puso el intermitente y avanzó hasta el cruce, esperando que terminaran de pasar los coches que venían de frente para poder girar.

Era el hospital que quedaba más cerca de la casa de Sasuke, así que pensó que, si realmente había tenido alguna urgencia, habría sido aquí donde acudiría.

Y no sabía si tranquilizarse, o seguir preocupándose, cuando la chica de la recepción, después de tensos minutos de espera, le dijo que Sasuke no estaba ingresado ahí.

Bien, por un lado. Pero por otro…

¿Y si no le habían llevado ahí?

Había otro hospital a un par de kilómetros, más hacia las afueras.

\- ¿Qué hago…? -se preguntó a sí mismo, de nuevo aguantándose la cabeza y dando golpecitos en el volante-.

Quizá sí que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio.

" _O no_ ", le dijo su subconsciente.

Intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que su mal presentimiento era infundado, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, contuvo la respiración un momento, y lentamente fue dejando escapar el aire por la boca, repitiendo el proceso una vez más, y finalmente puso de nuevo el motor en marcha. Iría a confirmarlo. Sólo por si acaso.

Y le rogó a todos los dioses no encontrarle ahí.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 10 de octubre**_

 _ **08:05 h**_

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Naruto corrió calle abajo para llegar a la avenida cuanto antes. Aunque cuando estuvo a la altura de la parada del tranvía detuvo su carrera un instante, cogiendo aire a bocanadas. Ésa era la parada que debía coger Sasuke los días que no le veía, pues ahí, en ese trozo de calle, es donde se lo habían encontrado un par de veces.

" _Nota mental para luego…_ ", echó a correr de nuevo.

Más tarde se acercaría a la parada que quedaba en frente de la cafetería para ver cuál era el recorrido entero, y por dónde pasaba.

No pensaba dejar las cosas así. Vaya que no.

Pero de momento tenía que llegar al trabajo. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, no tenía ni idea.

\- ¡Ino! -la llamó nada más entró por la puerta-.

No sólo ella se giró a mirarle, también Shikamaru y los pocos clientes que había ya. Por eso se acercó, devolviendo fugazmente la mirada a los curiosos y cuando estuvo junto a ella bajó el tono de voz todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿Tú tienes el teléfono de Karin? -preguntó casi sin aliento-.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Por favor… -le cogió de los hombros-, ¿puedes mandarle un mensaje? Dile que si habla con Sasuke, que haga el favor de llamarme. O que me mande un mensaje, me da igual. Pero que me diga algo.

\- Naruto… ¿Estás bien…?

\- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Así que, por favor te lo pido Ino, mándale el mensaje a Karin…

\- Tranquilo, descuida… -asintió perpleja levemente-.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio las gracias y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba ya desesperado y no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Con suerte Karin podría decirles algo.

Pero la ansiedad estaba empezando a vencerle, y antes de que pudiera remediarlo, se le escapó un sollozo, sintiendo los ojos arder.

\- Shikamaru -llamó la chica a su compañero-.

\- Tranquila, te aviso si viene gente.

\- Va, Naruto, vamos dentro.

Con suavidad pero firme, aquella le puso las manos en los brazos, instándole a que se apartara. Y aunque odiaba que le vieran llorar, tampoco pudo apartar la mirada, pidiéndole en silencio que le ayudara. Se sentía completamente abochornado por ello. Sin embargo, el malestar que le recorría el cuerpo entero, de pensar que tal vez le hubiera ocurrido algo grave a Sasuke, era más grande que toda la vergüenza que pudiera sentir.

Por eso no se apartó cuando Ino le pasó la mano por la mejilla, ni le apartó la mirada a pesar de que sabía que se estaba exponiendo completamente, ni se rehusó cuando le cogió de la mano para tirar de él y cruzar la puerta que daba al piso inferior.

Se sentó en el primer escalón dejando la mochila a un lado, permaneciendo en silencio, mientras ella sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su falda y tipeaba. Se sentía completamente egoísta por pedirle aquel favor. Nunca hasta ahora habían tenido más trato que el puro compañerismo, a parte de las pocas veces que habían salido juntos… Pero no sabía qué hacer. Y no paraba de estrujarse las manos entrelazadas, rogando por que la amiga de Sasuke les dijera algo. O al menos accediera a darle el mensaje de su parte. Lo que fuera con tal de asegurarse de que Sasuke estaba bien.

\- Parece que no lleva el móvil encima… -murmuró apenada tras unos minutos-.

A lo que Naruto levantó la cabeza, consternado, observando cómo la chica se mordía el labio, sin saber qué hacer ella tampoco.

Y se le iban a saltar las lágrimas, lo notaba. Así que apretó los ojos, e intentó ser dueño de su respiración, que empezaba a ser algo desacompasada.

\- ¿Es que le ha pasado algo? -destiló preocupación en su voz, notando cómo se ponía frente a él, posando la mano sobre su hombro-.

\- No lo sé… -contestó con la voz ronca-. Ayer habíamos quedado para hablar, pero no me contesta. No hay nadie en su casa. Tiene el móvil apagado y no sé qué hacer.

De nuevo, aunque esta vez ni intentó ahogarlo, se le escapó un gemido. Le faltaba el aire y le dolía el pecho ante la idea de que quizá no fuera a verle nunca más.

\- Estaba hecho mierda el otro día...

\- Naruto…

Entonces Ino se agachó y le atrajo hacia ella, abrazándole con medida fuerza. Y Naruto se aferró a ella, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, y rompió a llorar.

Quería creer que estaba exagerando, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que había sido un estúpido hasta ahora y que Sasuke realmente le había estado escondiendo algo más grave de lo que en principio le había contado. Y no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación de encima desde que despertó la otra noche.

¿Qué haría si de un día para otro... ese idiota desaparecía de su vida?

Gracias a él estaba consiguiendo superar sus miedos. Gracias a él era que por fin empezaba a tener amigos. Y era gracias a él que por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se había sentido verdaderamente feliz, con ganas de levantarse cada día.

Y simplemente vivir.

Había hecho que su mundo se expandiera.

\- Naruto, tranquilo.

Ino le intentó calmar acariciándole la espalda y apretándole más a ella. Y Naruto sólo pudo abrazarse más fuerte contra su pecho, como si en ese instante fuese el único lugar seguro en el mundo.

\- Todo irá bien, ya verás -le dijo casi en un murmullo-.

Y quería creer en lo que decía. De verdad que quería, pero es que ese nudo en el pecho que tenía se lo ponía muy difícil. Por eso, cuando oyó la voz de Shikamaru a su espalda, escondió la cara sobre su hombro rogando por que aún no se marchara. Sólo de pensar que tenía que levantarse de ahí, bajar a cambiarse para seguir con su rutina y hacer como si nada… Simplemente le dejaba sin oxígeno.

\- Escúchame, Naruto -le obligó a separarse, cogiéndole de los hombros-. Voy a hablar con otra amiga, ¿vale? Seguro que ella sabe algo.

\- ¿Qué amiga…? -fue lo único que pudo procesar-.

\- Sakura -le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba con cuidado una mano por la cara para quitarle las lágrimas-. Aquella que vino una vez al pub con Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Ah, sí…

" _Su ex…_ ".

La misma que le atendió cuando le arrearon el puñetazo en la boca.

\- Cómo olvidarla… -dijo con amargura-.

\- Tú no te preocupes, seguro que ella me dice algo.

Y aunque con un tinte de pesar, Ino le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Unn… -asintió-.

Y no es que se le quitara el nudo que tenía en el pecho, pero le hizo sentir un poco más liviano.

\- Gracias, Ino.

\- No hay de qué -sonrió algo más confiada-. Ahora ve y lávate esa cara fea que tienes. Venga.

\- Voy…

Naruto se levantó de ahí con pesadez, y se puso la mochila al hombro de nuevo. Si bien no se sentía capaz de dar un paso al frente para descender por las escaleras, con la mirada clavada en el suelo por la vergüenza de haberle mostrado ese lado suyo a Ino.

Sólo fue capaz de sonreír levemente, con cierta amargura, cuando aquella le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de salir de nuevo a la sala.

Se sentía como un malcriado con toda esa situación, involucrando a los demás en algo que no les afectaba. Pero es que…

" _Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás…? ¿Estás bien?_ ", preguntó en su mente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 _ **Viernes, 10 de octubre**_

 _ **13:50 h**_

No podía dejar de pasar el peso de una pierna a otra, de pie junto a la puerta del local y vigilando la terraza, impaciente por tal de que su jefe se marchara de una vez.

Hacía ya más de una hora que había sentido su móvil vibrar dentro del bolsillo. No acostumbraba a llevarlo consigo durante las horas de trabajo para no distraerse, pero con la idea de que tal vez Sasuke le dijera algo si Karin conseguía darle el mensaje, no había podido evitar la tentación.

Y hacía ya un buen rato que la faena había bajado considerablemente, así que podía excusarse con ir al baño para echar un vistazo a su correo. Y sintió el golpeteo del corazón en su pecho cuando entró a por el pedido que le sirvió Shikamaru, y vio que Kunimitsu estaba ya al final de la barra, guardando sus cosas en su pequeña mochila.

\- Dadle luego un repaso a los cristales -le dijo antes de salir-.

\- Descuide -asintió-.

Y sin más, le dio una palmada en el hombro, despidiéndose con la mano de sus otros compañeros. No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que salió por la puerta cuando vio que la rubia salió apresurada hacia el baño.

" _¿Le habrá contestado…_?", sintió que se le acelerase el pulso.

Pero debía centrarse por el momento. Ya cuando sirviera la mesa que le quedaba, e Ino volviera a la sala, él también se escaquearía para comprobar sus mensajes.

Y para cuando volvió a entrar en la sala, vio que la rubia dirigía sus pasos para atender una mesa. Bueno. Podrían hablar luego. No faltaba mucho para que la gente terminara de marchar a casa, así que podrían hablar en un rato.

Tras avisar a Shikamaru, se encerró en el baño sintiendo que se le fuera a salir el corazón de la boca, suplicando en sus adentros que le hubieran dado el mensaje a Sasuke y le hubiera contestado. Y hubo de apretar los labios y respirar a conciencia para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas de alivio al ver que sí, había sido él.

{[Siento no haberte contestado antes, pero me salió un imprevisto y me olvidé en casa el móvil sin batería. Voy a estar unos días fuera. Ya hablamos cuando vuelva, dobe.]}

\- Cretino… -murmuró con la voz entrecortada-.

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar el aire, sintiendo que le temblara la mandíbula.

No sabía cómo sentirse.

Por un lado fue como si le quitaran una tonelada de encima, pero por otro… Quería verle. Quería mirarle a la cara y comprobar por él mismo que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Necesitaba hablar con él.

{[¿Puedo llamarte luego?]}

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil mientras se enviaba el mensaje sin poder dejar de morderse el labio. Sabía que aquello sonaba desesperado. Pero es que estaba desesperado.

Y se sorprendió de que, ni un minuto después, Sasuke le contestó.

{[Claro. Llámame a partir de las 6]}

Vale.

Eso era tranquilizador. Al menos podría escucharle. Y muy seguramente por su tono de voz podría adivinar si estaba bien o no.

De nuevo volvió a respirar profundamente un par de veces y se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para despejarse.

Sin embargo la calma le duró lo que tardó en salir del baño y encontrarse de frente con Ino.

\- Sakura quiere hablar contigo -le dijo sin darle opción a preguntarle nada-. Es sobre Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 **30-05-16**

¡Uolas! =D

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

He de confesar que cuando escribo me agobio yo misma y a veces quiero abofetear a Naruto y a Sasuke a partes iguales ¬¬ Bueno, algunas veces a uno más que al otro.

Lamento no subir los capítulos tan rápido como antes, la verdad que a veces soy tan indecisa como Naruto y reescribo los capítulos una y otra vez para que todo quede bien atado ≧w≦

Por otro lado, está el trabajo de prácticas x_x Tengo que madrugar un montón y a mi sangre vampírica le sienta muy mal. Llega la tarde y estoy cansada… Entonces llega la noche y ¡me reactivo! Pero entonces... debo irme a dormir y… Bueno, ya me entendéis… Asco de vida de adulto -_- Ya sabéis que querría estar con este par hasta el amanecer. Soy muy quejica con el horario pero es que siempre me ha costado madrugar ;w;

Pero a pesar de todo, hay bastantes posibilidades de que me hagan un contrato *-* Lo que me ayudará con unos proyectos personales que tengo en espera desde hacía algunos años pero que hasta ahora no podía ni replantearme ;A; Como terminar algunas series que tenía colgadas y quién sabe si algún viajecito... *aahhh, Japón, ¿será este el año en que podré tacharte de mis asuntos pendientes?*

Y pues, aún tengo unos cuantos capítulos en espera de revisión… Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine el verano… ¬A¬Uu

Hasta entonces, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones de lo que va a pasar después =3

¡Nos seguimos leyendo! =D


	29. Anuncio

**17/03/17**

Hola a todos! ≧A≦

No quería hacer esto porque quizá muchos os vais a pensar que es una actualización del fic al ver la notificación del email... ^^Uu Pero creo que es la única manera para que todos estéis al tanto (más adelante borraré esta actualización para no confundir).

La cuestión es: sí, sigo escribiendo y estoy enfilando ya todo hacia el final (aunque aún me quedan como cuatro o cinco capítulos más por escribir y espero por Dios que no se alargue más x_x ), pero como ya os he mencionado otras veces, Sasuke es un personaje bastante complicado para mí y más aún si cabe en esta historia por el contexto en el que le he puesto =/ Es por eso que quiero terminar su POV para poder revisar que no haya ningún "lapsus brutus" por ahí suelto xD Que desde que empecé a escribir esta historia hasta ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo y desafortunadamente ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes para dedicarlo a pensar y escribir ='(

Sólo era para hacéroslo saber puesto que últimamente ando recibiendo bastante mensajes al respecto, pero no encuentro el tiempo para responder como es debido a todos y cada uno =(

De todas maneras, de vez en cuando digo algo al respecto en mis blogs. Podeis encontrarme tanto en Tumblr como en wordpress con el mismo nombre de usuario.

Y pues... eso... Que siento la tardanza, de veras u.u pero como ya he dicho antes, esto es algo personal que quiero contar para hacer conciencia porque es un tema que me toca de cerca, así que no pienso abandonar esta historia. Aunque me lleve 500 años terminarla xD (ok, espero que no ^^Uu )

Así que nada, eso. Espero que sepáis entenderlo ;w;

Hasta la próxima! ;A;


End file.
